


Problemas Legales

by Maik_Wayne



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 160,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maik_Wayne/pseuds/Maik_Wayne
Summary: Sucedió... alguien pensó que Bruce Wayne descuidaba a sus hijos, estando a punto de que el estado y los servicios sociales de Gotham se los quiten recurre a una mentira para salir del paso...





	1. El Peor Padre del Mundo

Bruce estaba en medio de una reunión de negocios, si había algo que odiaba más que al guasón era sin duda una junta directiva, Lucius hacia un buen trabajo y era de fiar, pero en ocasiones le hacía ir para que impusiera sus opiniones a los ejecutivos que todo el tiempo Bruce comparaba con entes chupasangre o en este caso chupabilletes. Estaban explicando el plan de mercadotecnia mostrando graficas de crecimiento y no e que mas, Bruce se hallaba inmerso en ese mundo ejecutivo cuando sintió algo vibrar sobre la mesa de juntas

— ¿Bruce?—le dijo Lucius por lo bajo

—No es nada—dijo dándole la vuelta al teléfono y poniéndolo boca abajo—continúen—le dijo a los expositores, salieron los números y las frases como "ganancias" y "eliminar la competencia"… el teléfono vibro de nuevo, bruce toco unos botones incómodamente y el aparato guardo silencio.

Transcurrieron no menos de 3 minutos cuando ahora un sonido estridente comenzaba a llenar la sala, esta vez provenía de uno de los bolsillos del señor Wayne

—Bruce—le dijo Lucius un poco gruñón

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Repetía Bruce mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos ¿Qué rayos era tan importante o desquiciante como para que lo llamaran a sus dos líneas de celular, vio el numero y enarco una ceja extrañado, lo que decía como titulo de llamada lo saco un poco de sí—Instituto Gotham—murmuro para sí, ya en ese punto todos los asistentes le miraban entre curiosos y enojados—disculpen solo tomara un momento—dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta en su silla reclinable—¿hola? Si habla el Bruce Wayne —Trató de sonar lo más relajado posible, todos miraban con expectación al señor Wayne cuando fueron sorprendidos por su reacción—¡¿Qué ellos qué?! ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y ponía una cara entre susto y enojo que dejo impactados a todos—no, no, no debe llamar a la policia… ya voy para allá—dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie—lo siento damas, caballeros debo salir un momento por un asunto de urgencia—todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí mientras veían como Bruce Corría fuera de la sala y fuera del edificio.

—Suélteme— decía el joven Jason a una de las enfermeras—ya le dije que estoy bien—refunfuño el chico mientras agitaba el brazo en el que le colocaban una venda

—Quédate quieto muchacho, necesito averiguar si tienes algún hueso roto—le dijo la mujer una señora de mediana edad y cara seria—solo tomara un seg…-cuando le levanto las mangas de la camisa se quedo un poco asombrada, encontró un gran moretón en la parte superior del brazo del chico, no dijo nada solo continuo con su trabajo

—Eres un idiota Jason—le dijo Richard que estaba sentado en una cama frente a el

—Jovencito ese lenguaje no está permitido en la escuela—dijo mientras se dirigía a él y le pedía retirarse la camisa

— ¿Por qué?—refunfuño Grayson enojado

—Caíste de espalda necesito verificar que tu columna este bien — le dijo la mujer, Dick bufo con fastidio y obedeció.

—Caíste porque eres lento para reaccionar, hasta Alfred fue más veloz que tú—comentó en tono de burla.

—Basta ustedes dos—les ordenaron y los dos chicos se dedicaron mirarse enojados.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que ambos chicos fueron revisados por la enfermera, la susodicha se dirigió enseguida a la dirección para dar su informe—los chicos están bien, pero… detecte ciertos moretones y marcas que no son del incidente del día de hoy—comentó la mujer

— ¿Podríamos pensar en accidentes?—pregunto el hombre que se hallaba sentado tras de su escritorio.

—Solo que sean accidentes que incluyan caer desde un segundo piso con mucha suerte—reflexiono la mujer—y aun así sería igual de peligroso.

El director cruzo sus manos frente a su rostro—esto será problemático—se dijo suspirando—llama a la trabajadora social, quiero que hable con los pequeños—la enfermera asintió y salió del lugar.

— ¡Me quiero ir!—grito Damián enojado mientras arrojaba los juguetes de la oficina de la trabajadora social

—Basta Damián, nos meterás en líos— Tim trataba de calmar a su hermano pequeño.

— ¡No me toques Drake!—exclamo el menor mientras le arrojaba una pieza de lego directo al rostro

— ¡No hagas eso!—le reclamo el agredido—Eres un grosero.

—Y tú eres un huérfano bueno para nada—le contesto Damián mientras le arrojaba más cosas

— ¡Me las pagaras!—dijo Tim y se lanzo sobre su hermano ambos comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo.

—¿Qué le dijeron?—pregunto el director a la trabajadora social que los veía tras de un espejo translucido.

— Nada, según parece no se llevan para nada bien, recurren demasiado a los insultos y a los golpes, seguramente producto de severas riñas en casa, el menor parece tener mucho resentimiento por no tener contacto con su madre—explico la mujer—, requerirán vigilancia constante—el director se toco la barbilla— ¿El señor Wayne no ha llegado?—El interrogado negó con la cabeza—y eso que dijo que estaría aquí enseguida—dijo renegando la trabajadora.

Bruce estacionó su auto tan rápido como pudo; el lugar lucia más despejado de lo normal, cuando paso cerca de la puerta principal sintió un escalofrío de ver la escena, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde se supuso que estarían sus hijos: la enfermería.

Corrió y llego hasta la puerta de la enfermería, ahí le esperaban tres personas, más de lo normal pensó.

—Buenas tardes—dijo fingiendo agitación por la carrera.

—No veo que tengan de buenas señor Wayne—dijo el director fríamente

—Saludo pro cortesía señor director.

—Pues disculpará usted que en estos momentos no esté de humor para finesas y cortesías, por el menudo desastre que han causado sus hijos—el director le miro con severidad, por lo que Bruce sintió como si tuviera 10 años otra vez—su hijo Jason provoco una pelea en la que intervino su hermano Richard, ambos le propinaron severos golpes a unos chicos de grado superior y de no haber sido separados por los maestros habría acabado muy mal, los padres están furiosos.

—Puedo imaginarlo— Bruce seguía nervioso

—No conforme con eso, Jason tomo el auto de su mayordomo Alfred cuando este vino por ellos e intento arrollar a uno de los que lo habían enfadado, en el camino hizo caer a su hermano del lado del pasajero y casi atropelló a su mayordomo; Gracias a Dios por los muros que detuvieron su avance. Aunque la entrada principal no volverá a ser la misma—continuo explicando el hombre

—Pagare por eso—dijo Bruce con resignación

—Sin mencionar que Timothy activo una alarma contra incendios haciendo un experimento no permitido en el laboratorio.

—Para eso se supone que son las clases de química—comento el señor Wayne.

— ¡Era el laboratorio de artes!—grito el director enojado, Ok Bruce se sentía más avergonzado que nunca

—Increíblemente Damián fue el mejor portado el día de hoy—dijo el director y Bruce suspiro con calma al menos uno se portaba decentemente—esta vez solo mordió y agredió a tres chicos en vez de a toda su clase.

Ahora sí que Bruce se sintió el peor padre del mundo—Veo por su cara que estos comportamientos no le sorprenden señor Wayne—dijo la trabajadora social un poco alarmada

—Son chicos, son solo malos ratos—dijo Bruce tratando de justificarse

—Seguramente eso explicaría los moretones y golpes que tienen en diversos lugares y partes del cuerpo—intervino la enfermera.

—Seguro son por los accidentes del día de hoy—Bruce mintió no podía decir que sus hijos eran entrenados para salir a combatir el crimen, eso terminaría de hundirlo y remarcarlo como el peor padre del mundo, ¡Qué va!, el peor padre del universo y eso que sabía por linterna verde que el universo era bastante grande.

—De ningún modo; esos golpes y moretones son de hace días—comentoóla enfermera

—Los niños sufren accidentes en casa—dijo Bruce—es algo normal.

—Y supongo que estaba enterado de todo eso—le interpeló el director y Bruce bajo la cabeza apenado—debió reportárnoslo en su momento.

—Bueno no puedo estar enterado de todo, se supone que Alfred…—comenzó a explicar Bruce con cierto recelo y nerviosismo, definitivamente prefería tratar con matones que con maestros

— ¡Ese pobre hombre!—exclamo la enfermera—a su edad y librando una batalla solo, según veo, con tanto rufián empezando por el padre—dijo bastante airada—por lo menos ahora podrá descansar aunque sea unos días.

— ¿Disculpe?¿Qué le paso a Alfred? ¿Él está bien?—pregunto Bruce alarmado, su brazo derecho en la mansión estaba herido eso le preocupó bastante.

—El hombre salía como siempre llevando a Tim y a Damián, tratando de que no discutieran cuando se abalanzó Jason haciendo el uso del auto, el Señor Pennyworth se echó a un lado pero se lesionó un brazo y una pierna.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!—pregunto Bruce

—Adentro junto con sus hijos—informo la enfermera—pero…

Bruce ignoro a los directivos de la escuela y se introdujo en la enfermería, pudo ver a Alfred recostado en la cama con el brazo y la pierna vendada, con Tim sentado a su lado y Damián al otro arrojando bolas de papel a un bote en el cual no atinaba a encestar; tras de ellos golpeándose con un par de almohadas Dick y Jason— ¡Alfred! ¿Estás bien?—Bruce estaba en verdad preocupado de verlo en esas condiciones

—Sí, joven Bruce, pero me temo que estos chicos se han pasado de la raya, hemos pasado una gran vergüenza—dijo apesadumbrado, Bruce se paró enojado frente a sus hijos.

— ¡Ustedes dos basta de una buena vez!—señaló a Dick y Jason quienes bajaron las almohadas—casi matan a Alfred con sus estupideces—desde afuera tres personas negaban con la cabeza al oír las palabras de Bruce—sin mencionar que se liaron con la mitad del grado superior ustedes dos par de matones sin escrúpulos.

—Tú nos dijiste que no debíamos dejarnos de nadie—le reclamo Jason, era el más rebelde de todos.

—No dejarse fastidiar no significa buscarle bronca a todo el que te mire feo—le dijo Bruce

— ¡Eso he tratado de decirle todo el tiempo papa!—dijo Dick—pero es tan cabeza dura que no me escucha.

—Por qué no me gusta hacer caso a los lame bolas como tu Richard—le escupió Jason enojado

— ¡Joder contigo! ¡Deja de llamarme asi!—ambos hicieron por intentar agredirse pero fueron detenidos por su padre.

— ¡Basta los dos!, son un pésimo ejemplo para sus hermanos pequeños—dijo Tratando de sonar como un buen padre.

—No te preocupes papá, Damián es peor que ellos dos, es un sociópata en potencia—Dijo Tim, ganándose un golpe en el rostro

—Yo te enseñare a no hablarme de ese modo Drake—los chicos comenzaron a intentar agredirse desde sus lugares al lado de Alfred.

Desde la entrada, la trabajadora social anotaba todo, ya había llenado páginas enteras con sus observaciones y había hecho un par de llamadas— ¡Suficiente!—dijo la mujer entrando a la sala—señor Wayne en vista de los problemas que tiene con sus hijos me veo en la necesidad de programar una visita a su casa para cerciorarme del ambiente en el que están creciendo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritaron todos a coro, incluyendo a Alfred

—Visitare su casa analizare el medio que los rodea y como se desenvuelven, trataremos de encontrarle solución a esto—dijo la Trabajadora social

—No puede obligarnos a algo así—dijo mientras tomaba a Damián como si se tratara de una bolsa y lo acomodaba en su cadera, Tim y Dick ayudaban a Alfred a incorporarse y Jason Tomaba las cosas del mayordomo, bastaba un frase asi para que todos los Wayne supieran que era hora de huir.

—Me temo que sí, si no acepta la visita o algo sale mal en ella deberá cambiar a sus hijos de escuela—comento la mujer—y lo que es peor para usted, podría fincarle responsabilidades penales como descuido de menores o maltrato infantil, podría ir a la corte señor Wayne.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Refunfuñando Bruce mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguido del resto de su familia— ¿Cuándo sería esa famosa visita?

—Tiene que ser sorpresa, el caso es ver cómo viven en realidad no que me prepare un teatro—sentenció

—De acuerdo como guste; chicos vámonos—Bruce cruzo la puerta de la enfermería junto con sus hijos—mándeme la cuenta de los trabajos de la entrada—dijo al director y noto como la enfermera le hacia una mueca de desagrado—usted deje de mirarme asi que no soy un mal padre—le refutó pero se ganó otra cara de desagrado—¡Maldición Jason Camina!—dijo enojado, solo para darse cuenta que quizá ese no era el momento para gritarle a su hijo, suspiro y camino con la cara sonrojada, tenía mucho que hacer: ir a casa, atender mejor las Heridas de Alfred, retirar el auto que estaba estampado en la entrada del instituto Gotham, llegar a casa y amaestrar a sus chicos para que no le metan en problemas; sería una tarde difícil.

Nada sale como uno lo planea, nada, al menos no los planes de Bruce Wayne; si bien los de Batman rara vez fallaban los de Bruce dejaban mucho que desear, su visita fue un completo desastre, para empezar por que le sorprendieron un día que estuvo fuera de casa en un asunto de la liga de la justicia, no llegó hasta muy tarde solo para encontrarse caras largas por que la trabajadora social y un empleado del departamento de servicios infantiles se le habían adelantado, habían encontrado la cocina hecha un desastre, la sala tirada y a los chicos discutiendo entre ellos, todo porque Bruce no había tenido tiempo de limpiar ni mandar a limpiar nada, no pudo comprar comida para esa noche por haber estado fuera, lo que es peor llego a las 11 pm o un poco más para constatar que sus retoños no se habían aseado ni mucho menos hecho sus tareas, la conclusión: menores en situación de abandono dentro de su hogar; Bruce fue llamado a la corte para pelear por la tutela de sus hijos.

—Esto es todo un mal entendido—dijo Bruce a unos reporteros que lo abordaron al llegar al lugar donde sería la audiencia—mis hijos no están descuidados y no son unos chicos maltratados—dijo a los reporteros.

—Señor Wayne, ¿espera que todo acabe con resultado favorable para usted?—preguntó un reportero bastante conocido para él, Clark Kent

—Sin duda alguna, como dije: esto es solo un mal entendido—dijo Bruce y miró su reloj—ahora si me disculpan—finalizo a la vez que se daba la vuelta para entrar al recinto donde seria la audiencia, Clark le siguió de cerca.

—Hoy si la armaste en grande—le dijo una vos aguda y conocida que pertenecía al rubio más veloz del mundo—ya ni siquiera Oliver parece tan mal padre como tú.

—Guarda silencio Barry que no estoy de humor, ¿viniste a burlarte?— le interrogo Bruce mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Nada de eso, venimos a apoyarte—dijo Diana que le ponía una mano en su hombro.

—En las buenas y en las malas—dijo Clark tratando de animarlo.

—Yo si vine a reírme un rato—dijo Hal Jordan haciendo que todos detuvieran su caminata —ok mal momento entiendo, vamos solo quería ser gracioso—todos le pusieron cara un poco incomoda.

— ¿Dónde están los chicos?—pregunto Diana interesada.

—Los cuatro esperan en una sala aparte, pasaron dos días en el departamento de servicios sociales… es tan humillante— Bruce hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Tranquilo veras que todo se resolverá, ¿es decir que tan malo puede ser?—comentóClark

—Así es, tienes los mejores abogados y una buena reputación seguro que te dejan ir con una recomendación y ya—le trató de animar Barry.

—Si no siempre podrás empezar otra familia desde cero—Hal sonrio ante su "gracioso" comentario.

— ¡Hal!—le gritaron todos al unísono y este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien—dijo aclarándose la garganta—lo siento no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, no tengo hijos, ni sobrinos, ni siquiera hermanos menores, o un clon o algo por eso no estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de vínculos, no sé cómo reaccionar—dijo Hal con sinceridad y Bruce sonrió—relájate ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?.

Bastante, muy malo, toda la audiencia se convirtió en un circo donde se dedicaban a hablar de las frivolidades del Señor Wayne evidenciando el "abandono" en el que tenía a los chicos, Bruce se enojó cuando sacaron fotos de su casa echa un desastre ¿tenían que tomar fotos?...claro aprovechaban que Alfred estaba convaleciente ¡él no había tenido tiempo de limpiar! ¡no era justo!, sin mencionar los videos de los chicos, uno donde Jason decía que le ponían a hacer lagartijas hasta que desfallecía y se quedaba dormido sobre el piso de la cancha de basquetbol u otro donde Tim decía que tenía pesadillas por los gritos que oía en la mansión…si eran una obra de arte del amarillismo. Todo se salió de control.

—Esto está muy mal—dijo Barry bajamente, pero alarmado.

—Demasiado—intervino Diana—Bruce está perdiendo los estribos.

-espero que no diga nada o sino—el comentario de Clark fue interrumpido por el estallido de Bruce.

— ¡Esta corte tiene algo en contra mía! ¡Esto es una cacería de brujas!—exclamó el señor Wayne haciendo que la juez se enojara sobremanera

—Ya lo dijo— Barry suspiró preocupado

—Señor Wayne si vuelve a acusar a la corte de esa forma lo mandare a poner bajo arresto por desacato—le advirtieron, Bruce aporreo sus puños y tomo asiento.

—Señor Wayne debe tratar de tranquilizarse—dijo un hombre que se hallaba al lado de Bruce, era su abogado

— ¡Dios!¡Lo están haciendo pedazos!—Barry exclamó preocupado.

—Y con ese carácter que tiene es una presa fácil—Clark no dejaba de tomar notas.

— ¿Cómo quieres que este? Está preocupado por sus hijos—dijo Diana, entre ella Barry y Clark no dejaban de emitir comentarios el único que miraba al frente con atención era Hal, les extraño a los demás pero no dijeron nada—chicos regreso en un momento—dijo Diana poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala, La juez estaba por emitir su sentencia.

—Póngase de pie señor Wayne—le dijo la Juez, Bruce obedeció—señor Wayne aunque no dudo de sus recursos y capacidades es claro que las carencias de atención y tiempo están afectando a sus hijos, por lo que me temo que el estado debe asegurarse de tener vigilancia constante y atención a los menores hasta que lo juzgue conveniente, por lo que he decidido que los menores de 16 y 14 años Richard John Wayne y Jason Peter Wayne irán al hogar para adolescentes Sn Vincent en tanto que los menores de 10 y 7 años Timothy Jackson Wayne y Damián Wayne irán a un hogar temporal hasta —a Bruce no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo, asi que interrumpió.

-No, espere un momento, ¡No puede!—exclamo Bruce un poco fuera de si.

—Señor Wayne no me interrumpa, es obvio que ama a sus muchachos pero el satisfacer sus necesidades económicas no es lo único que debe hacer por ellos, temo que un hogar Monoparental no es el adecuado para sus hijos en este momento, por lo que…

—Un momento por favor—dijo el abogado de Bruce y lo halo hacia el diciéndole algo al oído, la juez se quedó expectante.

—Señoría, por hogar monoparental se refiere a que un padre soltero como yo no puede proporcionar la atención que los chicos requieren ¿verdad?—preguntó Batman

—Es correcto señor Wayne, quedó demostrado con las fotos y videos.

—Sí, eso—gruño Bruce—pero sucede que estoy por cambiar esa situación.

-explíquese por favor—dijo la Juez interesada

—Estoy… comprometido y me casare en unos meses—un rumor general se levantó en la sala y la juez debió llamar al orden.

— ¡Silencio! Señor Wayne, mi corte no es una revista de chismes para ventilar sus trapos sucios, le aseguro que si esto es un truco para engañar al estado le are arrestar, sospecho que esto es solo una treta para hacerse de la tutela de los menores.

—Le puedo asegurar que no lo es—dijo Bruce

— ¿Por qué no menciono esto antes?.

—Porque es un asunto muy delicado dado mi posición, no pensé que eso influyera en esta audiencia—dijo Bruce

—Todos los datos son necesarios señor Wayne—dijo La juez suspirando con tedio—más si se trata de una persona que comenzara a convivir con sus hijos, debemos evitar que su presencia sea nociva para los menores, por lo que exijo saber en este instante el nombre de la persona con la que usted está comprometido.

—Si claro señoría—Dijo Bruce y comenzó a mirar por la sala, justo a donde estaban sus amigos de la liga, viro la cara dándole la espalda a la juez y miro a Clarck quien negó disimuladamente con su bolígrafo, luego Barry quien de plano le negó moviendo la cabeza, era obvio el buscaba a Diana seguro ella diría que sí, pero ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?!

— ¡Señor Wayne! exijo que me de la información que le solicité en este instante o concluiré que esto ha sido otra treta de su abogado—Bruce se desesperó, miró a la única persona que le quedaba entre sus pocos amigos, parecía estar perdido en su mundo con los ojos abiertos y mirando al frente, como diciéndole que no había problema, suspiro con pesar.

-Dios, perdónenme mama y papa—dijo Para si y se dio la vuelta para afrontar su destino—Hal… Hal Jordan—el revuelo se levantó en la sala de nuevo, la jueza volvió a llamar al orden en general.

— ¡Orden! Señor Wayne debo entender que está comprometido con un hombre ¿cierto?—Bruce agacho la cabeza apenado— ¿Está el aquí?—Bruce asintió y señalo a la fila donde estaban sus amigos, Barry se hizo a un lado para que el dedo de Bruce solo señalara a cierto castaño, quien por un segundo parecía salir de su trance

_—Me miran, ¿Qué tanto me ven?—pensó linterna verde_

—Señor Jordan: ¿es verdad lo que dice el Señor Wayne?—la Juez señaló a Hal, este solo le miró intrigado.

_—No entiendo qué rayos dice—pensó mientras escuchaba una canción que marcaba el medio tiempo del partido de futbol americano que escuchaba—seguro pregunta si conozco a Bruce—Hal movió la cabeza afirmativamente._

— ¿Conoce su situación? Y como futuro miembro de su familia estaría dispuesto a ser co-guarda de la tutela de los jóvenes Wayne?—le preguntaron al castaño.

_— ¿que caraj…? Me sigue mirando, asentiré—Hal no solo asintió con la cabeza sino que levanto su pulgar_

Bruce no salía de su estupor, sin duda Hal después de todo era un buen amigo, le estaba siguiendo el juego muy bien, sonrió.

-demonios, que gran historia—Clark no paraba de escribir cada detalle

—Ni que lo digas, no me esperaba este giro de la trama—comento Barry sonriente

—de acuerdo, no es algo usual, pero es permitido por las reformas a las leyes de Gotham—la juez se quitó los lentes y prosiguió—señor Wayne en vista de que promete proporcionar una familia adecuada a sus cuatro hijos, le permitiré que regresen a estar bajo su custodia siempre y cuando el señor Jordan esté dispuesto a mudarse con ustedes para comenzar a ser parte de la vida de sus futuros hijos, ¿Señor Jordan?—Hal asintió de nuevo esta vez con los ojos cerrados—en ese caso, declaro que Richard, Jason, Timothy y Damián Wayne pasan a estar de nuevo bajo la custodia completa del señor Wayne y compartida con su prometido Hal Jordan, tendrán un periodo de prueba serán visitados por miembros del estado, sino hay mejoría o noto que esto es solo una farsa señor Wayne usted y su "prometido" irán a prisión—Bruce asintió—en este caso se levanta la sesión, los chicos pueden regresar de inmediato con su padre.

Bruce dio un respiro de alivio y abrazó a su abogado—Gracias—le dijo satisfecho

— ¡Si bebe! ¡Eso es todo!—exclamó Hal contento desde su lugar poniéndose de pie y dejando caer sus audífonos, los demás en la sala sonrieron alegres al ver la alegría de la pareja de Bruce—¿Qué pasa? ¿Termino todo?—pregunto Hal a Barry, este sonrió pícaramente

—No amigo, para ti apenas comienza—le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

—vaya se van todos; ¿ya dictaron la sentencia?—pregunto diana a Clark este asintió y guardo su pluma— ¿de qué me perdí?

—No mucho—dijo Clarck mientras comenzaba revisar sus anotaciones—Bruce está comprometido.

— ¡Wow!—exclamo Hal interesado, se sacó los audífonos por completo y los guardo—eso si es una sorpresa— ¿con quién?—pregunto linterna

—Con un tal Hal Jordan—comento el Kent ante la cara de miedo y asombro de Hal, Hal no debería de haber puesto su partido a todo volumen.


	2. Bienvenido a Casa Hal

— ¿Que el qué?—dijo Hal alarmado—¡¿Qué yo qué?!

—Hal tranquilízate, vas echarlo a perder—le dijo Bruce que se acercaba a él-

—No me toques Bruce—dijo mostrándole los dientes—no estoy seguro que acaba de pasar pero estoy muy seguro que no me agrada del todo—Hal estaba enojado en verdad

—Señor Wayne—le llamo un policía a sus espaldas, Bruce sintió un escalofrío al oírle, si le veían discutiendo con Hal seguro que se darían cuenta de su truco no solo perdería a su hijos sino que iría a prisión así que suspiro y se preparo para una mega rabieta de Hal.

—Yo también estoy contento por como acabo todo "cariño"—dijo Bruce mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Hal.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—Hal forcejeaba un poco mientras ponía las manos para evitar un poco el contacto.

—Vamos Hal, ayúdame con esto o no me entregaran a mis hijos—le dijo a linterna casi suplicante

— ¿Señor Wayne?—le volvió a llamar el policía.

—Si me ayudas te daré lo que quieras—le dijo Bruce mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hal

—Ni soñarlo idiota—le contestó bajamente el aludido

—Tengo aviones, muchos: de guerra, comerciales, jets… te dejaré conducirlos y te daré tu propia línea aérea—le dijo Bruce misterioso—Hal se soltó de Bruce para luego tomarlo del saco de su traje, listo se había caído el teatro del Wayne seguro Hal lo golpearía directo en la cara, pero lo que paso lo sorprendió, Hal lo atraía hacia el fingiendo que lo besaba en la boca, Bruce se puso rojo.

—Podría darte una oportunidad—le dijo Hal al oído para luego soltarlo, Diana, Clark y Barry estaban anonadados; Barry inclusive saco un celular para grabar el momento

— ¡Barry!—le reclamó Diana

— ¿Qué? Algún día veremos este video y todos moriremos de risa—Barry continuo grabando.

—Déjalo Diana…necesito imágenes Graficas para mi reportaje—dijo Clark mientras Hal finalmente se separaba de Bruce

-Em… debo ir por los chicos— con dificultad Bruce pudo articular una frase para luego darse la vuelta e ir con el policía.

—Si como sea—Hal se alejó mas y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos.

—Amigo, brillante actuación—le felicitó Barry mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Será mejor que no se acostumbre— Hal se cruzó de brazos—cuando salgamos de aquí seguiremos con nuestras vidas.

—No pusiste mucha atención ¿cierto?—le dijo Clarck mientras sacaba sus apuntes, Hal enarco una ceja—salgamos al pasillo y te explico—los cuatro miembros de la liga de la justicia caminaron fuera del salón.

Bruce siguió lentamente al policia que le dirigía por uno de los pasillos del recinto hasta el salón donde estaban sus hijos

—Aquí están señor Wayne—el guardia abrió la puerta del salón donde habían esperado sus 4 vástagos, una mujer salió caminando a toda prisa del lugar.

—Son todos suyos—dijo enojada mientras arreglaba sus ropas y medio acomodaba sus cabellos—-¡Son horribles!—Exclamo la mujer y siguió su camino, Bruce sonrió incomodo, en realidad estaba consciente de que sus hijos podían ser unos verdaderos monstruos.

— ¡Papa!—dijo una voz infantil que se abalanzó sobre él, el pequeño Tim corría a sus brazos, Bruce se agacho para estrecharlo.

—Tim—Bruce lo recibió abrazándolo con fuerza

—Te extrañe mucho—le dijo tiernamente

—Hola "Pa"—le dijo jason que salió detrás de Tim—Ya era hora—Jason sonaba quejoso, parecía frio pero Bruce estaba seguro que lo había extrañado

—Silencio Jason, no seas pesado—Dick llegaba al final con Damián durmiendo en su espalda—hola papá—Dick le sonrió.

—Hola hijo—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le revolvía el pelo— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Fue horrible—dijo Tim.

—Fue divertido—contestó Jason.

—Me trajo recuerdos—intervino Dick—Tim lloro casi todo el tiempo y Jason se convirtió en el matón de la casa de servicios sociales—explicó

—Jason—le dijo Bruce a modo de regaño.

—¿Qué? Mira cuantas cosas conseguí—dijo mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos monedas y juguetes pequeños al igual que dulces.

—Lo vas a devolver—le sentencio Bruce y Jason hizo una mueca—¿Por qué Damián duerme?—

—No está durmiendo, estaba peleando con todos y lo noqueamos para que deje de estar con sus cosas—explico Dick, Bruce hizo un gesto y suspiro resignado, en efecto, eran sus chicos.

—Vengan acá—se puso a su altura para abrazarlos—los extrañe mucho, Bruce pudo ver como el guardia que lo había guiado hasta ahí los miraba enternecido, se sintió incomodo al ver como el policia le guiñaba el ojo

—Sin duda, todos estos chicos son muy afortunados de estar en sus brazos señor Wayne—le dijo el policia y le guiño el ojo nuevamente, eso acabo por incomodar sobremanera al señor Wayne

—Bueno es hora de irnos—dijo poniéndose de pie, colocó a Tim en su espalda y tomo la mano de Dick y la de Jason

—No soy un crio—recriminó el ultimo

—Entonces puedes soltarme—le dijo Bruce, Jason no dijo nada, le estrecho mas el agarre, si también él lo había extrañado.

— ¡Que no!—dijo Hal a sus tres amigos—yo no acepte eso—Hal bastante enojado

—Pues la juez entendió que si—dijo Barry—claramente vio como asentías.

—Y levantabas el pulgar—intervino Clarck

—lo que se pierde una por ir al baño— Diana hizo un gesto cruzándose de brazos

—No lo hare, no fingiré que me caso con Bruce—dijo Hal negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos

—Tienes que hacerlo o van a quitarle a sus hijos por el estado, si en verdad eres su amigo deberías acceder—dijo Diana, Hal Gruño

—Si no lo harás por Bruce, entonces hazlo por los chicos—intervino Clark, Hal volvió a Gruñir

—Sin mencionar que, la juez entenderá que tu y Bruce mintieron por lo que te fincaran un juicio por perjurio y terminaras en la cárcel—explico Barry todos le miraron un poco asombrados— ¿Qué? Para ser forense estudias algo de leyes—explicó un poco ofendido

—Como sea—dijo Hal, todos le miraron intrigados—está bien—accedió Hal— lo hare por un tiempo solo hasta que todo esto se enfríe, no quiero ser culpable de dejar huérfanos a cuatro chicos.

—Mira ahí viene tu nueva familia—le dijo Barry en son de burla y Hal lo fulmino con la mirada—está bien, me callo, me callo…

—La verdad se ven tiernos—dijo Diana suspirando al ver que Bruce venia junto con todos sus hijos

—Hey—le saludo Bruce a su "prometido"—escucha Hal yo… -Bruce comenzó a decirle, pero Hal le levanto la mano para que guarde silencio.

—¿Quién es Richard?—el mencionado levantó la mano— ¿y Jason?—el msegundo de los hijos Wayne soltó a su padre e hizo un gesto—¿Timothy?—

—Me dicen Tim—dijo desde la espalda de su padre.

—Claro, claro— Hal dirigió su mano a la cabeza de Damian—supongo que este pequeño es Damián dijo señalándolo y revolviéndole el pelo— se ve tierno mientras duerme—los Wayne hicieron un gesto de esos que dicen "no sabe de qué habla" —déjame cargarlo—le dijo mientras se lo retiraba a Dick de la espalda, este hizo un gesto de descanso

—Hal no tienes que—le intervino Bruce

—Cierra la boca—le exigió el linterna verde—lo discutiremos "en casa"—dijo por lo bajo mientras acomodaba a Damián en sus brazos, Bruce sonrió de medio lado, Hal era un buen amigo—no sonrías Wayne—dijo dándose media vuelta— ¿Ustedes que miran?—les dijo a sus amigos pasando de largo frente a ellos.

—Hal espera—Bruce recordó a los reporteros que había dejado a la entrada del recinto mientras comenzaba a caminar a prisa tras de el—vamos chicos muévanse, ustedes también—les dijo a sus amigos.

Hal estaba bastante enojado, sin querer se había metido en un buen lío, pero ya no le quedaba salida, así que quería salir de ahí, hablar con Bruce y continuar con su vida, le abrieron la puerta que daba a la salida del palacio de justicia de Gotham, el policía que le abrió la puerta se le quedo mirando fijamente—¿Qué tanto mira?—el policia no le respondió solo chasqueo la lengua, esto enojo mas a linterna verde que decidió mejor ignorarlo y seguir su camino—estúpido—dijo para sí mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, no había descendido mas de dos escalones cuando se vio rodeado por cámaras y micrófonos.

—Señor Jordan ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de salir con Bruce Wayne? ¿Es verdad que él le pidió que no trabaje más? ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto? ¿ya tienen fecha de la boda?¿dónde será la recepción?—eran algunas de las preguntas que el Jordan podía entender, sostuvo la cabeza de Damián e intento avanzar—señor Jordan ¿es verdad que no guarda buena relación con sus hijastros? ¿El pequeño Damián es su consentido? ¿Es cierto que Jason le amenazo cuando comenzó a salir con su padre?.

— ¡Basta!—dijo enojado Hal al sentirse acorralado—¡déjenme en paz!—

—A un lado permiso, permiso—dijo Bruce alcanzando a Hal—el señor Jordan no tiene nada que declarar—dijo Bruce mientras abría paso entre los reporteros, tras de él caminaban Diana y Barry que trataban de cubrir a sus hijos adolecentes, caminaron todos hasta una limosina que los esperaba, entraron Jason, Dick y Tim Hal hizo una seña de entregar a Damián pero Bruce lo empujo para que se metiera al auto, después entro el mismo—arranca—le indico al conductor y este obedeció dejando atrás a los reporteros.

— ¿Crees que estarán bien?—preguntó Diana a Barry mientras veían alejarse el auto

—Claro, has escuchado lo que dice Hal… "Linterna verde puede hacer cualquier cosa"—dijo imitándolo con su voz, y haciendo que la amazona sonriera.

— ¿Quién es este sujeto?—preguntó Jason de mala gana señalando a Hal que acomodaba a Damián aun inconsciente

—Un amigo—dijo Bruce secamente—y levanto el vidrio que divide a los pasajeros del conductor

— ¿Por qué viene con nosotros?—pregunto Dick curioso

—Se los explicare en casa—Respondió Bruce

—El está muy viejo para ser también tu aprendiz—comentó Jason tratando de sonar lo más hiriente posible

—No me llames Viejo, pequeño púberto venido a mas—se defendió Hal

—Te puedo llamar como quiera anciano—le espetó

— ¿Anciano?—Hal miro a Bruce—si no tuviera las manos ocupadas te daría una gran bofetada.

—Eso no funciona mucho con él—dijo Bruce con sorna

—Menudos retoños Bruce y hablando de eso ¿es normal que este duerma tanto?—dijo señalando a Damián mientras lo sacudía, este comenzó a despertar.

—Pa… ¿padre?—pregunto el pequeño que abría con cuidado los ojos— ¡Wa! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!—dijo desconcertado a la vez que le golpeaba el rostro con su rodilla

— ¡Demonios!—grito Hal enojado— ¡Bruce!—

— ¡Damián quédate quieto maldición!—dijo mientras trataba de sostenerlo

— ¡Auch!—dijo Tim -¡me golpeo a mí!... ¡me la pagaras!—una pequeña batalla campal había comenzado dentro del auto.

Iban tan ensimismados en ese pleito que no se percataron del momento en que llegaron a la mansión Wayne, cuando la limosina se abrió Bruce se bajo tan rápido como pudo—todo el mundo abajo—ordeno y sus hijos descendieron de uno en uno—tu también—le dijo a Hal

—yo no soy uno de tus hijos Bruce— le contestó Hal cruzándose de brazos

—Te comportas como uno, baja ya que tenemos que hablar—le ordenó Bruce Hal le torció el gesto—si bajas yo daré la cena.

—De acuerdo, solo porque tenemos que hablar—Hal bajo del auto y la limosina se retiro del lugar—vaya esto es vivir con estilo—Bruce sonrió

Entraron a casa, primero los chicos y detrás de ellos los adultos— ¡¿Alfred?!—gritó Bruce y vio acercarse a una figura que llevaba un bastón un cabestrillo y una pierna vendada

—Aquí estoy joven Bruno—contestó el mayordomo

— ¡Alfred!—gritaron los 4 chicos al verle y corrieron para abrazarlo.

—Que bueno ver que todos los jóvenes amos se encuentran bien— Alfred abrazo a todos sus chicos—ahora por qué no van a la cocina hay galletas de bienvenida para todos—los chicos sonrieron y salieron disparados hacia la cocina.

—Se supone que no debías cocinar, debes estar descansando—le reprendió bruce

—Son galletas hechas con masa instantáneas joven Bruce, además supuse que necesitaríamos una distracción para que usted y su joven "prometido" hablen sobre los detalles de la boda—Alfred habló con algo de sarcasmo

— ¿Cómo rayos lo sabe?— Hal comenzaba a pensar que Bruce lo planeo todo desde el principio.

—Tardó mas en decirlo en la corte que en que apareciera en las noticias del medio día—explicó Alfred—además ya está en las redes sociales #brucewayneisgay #bruceyhal #bruceloveshaljordan, etc., etc.-dijo tomando un celular que llevaba en el bolsillo

— ¡No te las comas todas!—se escuchó venir de la cocina seguido del ruido de cosas cayendo.

—Si me disculpan, debo ver que mis jóvenes amos no se maten entre ellos por unos dulces—Alfred, se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cocina.

Hal sintió un tic nervioso en su rostro

—em… ¿Hal?—le llamo Bruce al verlo un poco fuera de si.

— ¡¿En internet?! ¡¿En las noticias?!—dijo escandalizado linterna llevándose las manos a la cara—¡Joder! ¡¿Qué rayos hice?!—dijo Hal comenzando a caminar enojado por todo el recibidor—no espera ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!

—Yo solo dije tu nombre no esperaba que la Juez te nombre co-guarda de los chicos—dijo Bruce—pero tu asentiste también.

—No estaba escuchando ¡Maldición! Estaba oyendo el partido de futbol—hizo una pausa— eso me recuerda que le debo unos cientos de dólares a mi corredor de apuestas—dijo cruzándose de brazos—esto no puede ser peor—regla uno para no tentar al destino no decir que algo no puede ser peor, el timbre sonó.

Bruce abrió la puerta para ver a un hombre de traje que tenía unos documentos en la mano y le enseñaba una placa—¿sí?—pregunto Bruce curioso

—Buenas tardes señor Wayne, soy James Colton, de la oficina de servicios sociales—dijo el hombre

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Bruce abría la puerta de par en par

—Solo he venido a entregar un citatorio, deberán presentarse usted y toda su familia en dos semanas para su primera terapia familiar, en las oficinas de la central—explico el hombre

— ¿Qué no es muy pronto para esto?—dijo Bruce mientras tomaba la hoja y la leía—apenas regresamos de la corte.

—nunca es demasiado pronto para tomar medidas, algunos creemos que la juez tomo una decisión apresurada al regresarle a los chicos, dudamos que este hogar y su ¿Cómo llamarlo? elección sean la adecuadas para los jóvenes Wayne—dijo mirando a Hal con algo de desprecio—le recuerdo que si no se presenta no solo le retirare a sus hijos, sino que los mandare a detener por desacato—explico el hombre

Hal se acerco a la puerta—ahí estaremos, gracias—dijo Hal y cerró la puerta en sus narices

— ¿Qué diablos haces ?—le reclamó Bruce—no debes ser tan grosero de él depende el futuro de mi familia—

—Si es así, pues entonces estas jodido Bruce—le dijo Hal mientras se alejaba de la entrada—no será benévolo contigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó Bruce

—Ese sujeto me odia desde que estábamos en la academia de vuelo—dijo Hal mientras se quitaba la chaqueta café que siempre llevaba—bueno dijiste que darías la cena "cariño"; así que muero de hambre—Hal le arrojo su chamarra a Bruce—vamos que razono mejor con el estomago lleno.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche y toda la familia Wayne se hallaba sentada en el comedor para cenar, todos incluyendo a Hal.

—Sigue aquí ese sujeto—comentó Damián mientras a veía Hal de mala manera

—Ese sujeto tiene nombre mocoso—le contesto el mal visto.

—tt—comentó el menor y siguió removiendo la comida china que tenía en su plato

— ¿Usted es el señor Jordan cierto?—Tim sin duda era muy respetuoso.

—Hal Jordan para ser exactos, soy piloto de pruebas en la compañía Ferris—

— ¡Excelente!—exclamó Tim sonriente mientras se metía un gran bocado de comida

—no es tan genial—interrumpió Jason con sorna

—Jason—le riñó Bruce

—No dije nada—continuo el segundo de los Wayne mientras tomaba mas comida—lo que menos quiero es enojar a papa y a su "amigo"— Bruce enarcó una ceja

Todos comían y cambiaban impresiones sobre lo que había pasado en días pasados, por momentos Tim y Jason interrogaban a Hal sobre su trabajo a la vez que Damián le hacia uno que otro comentario hiriente, el único que no decía nada era Richard

— ¿Dick?—le preguntó Bruce a su hijo mayor al ver que solo estaba jugando su comida—¿sucede algo con tu comida?

—No—le contesto secamente

—No has comido nada—le dijo el mayor— ¿Algo te molesta?

—Nop—dijo sin levantar la vista, pero pareció pensarlo mejor suspiro. —Bueno si hay algo—Bruce puso atención—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que eres gay?—nada preparo a Bruce para esa pregunta, todos soltaron los cubiertos por la impresión.

— ¿Papa es gay?—pregunto Jason con algo de sarcasmo— ¡Maldición seré la burla de mis amigos!

—El término correcto es homosexual Jason—le corrigió Tim

— ¿Qué es Gay?—preguntó Damián como no queriendo la cosa

—Quiere decir que a papa le gusta que le den o dar por el…—dijo Jason

— ¡Cállate Jason!—dijo Bruce molesto—no digas nada, nadie diga nada… yo les explicare a todos—dijo Bruce y un silencio incomodo se hizo en el lugar, Bruce no hallaba como explicar las cosas a sus hijos, ya habían pasado varios minutos y nadie decía nada.

El sonido de un vaso golpeándose con la mesa corto el silencio—bueno chicos: yo seré su nuevo papa, al menos por un tiempo—dijo Hal y todos le miraron boquiabiertos—ya saben mi nombre y lo que hago, espero poder conocerlos a todos y que seamos buenos amigos.

—Esto no es un grupo de doble A Hal, no puedes soltarlo así nada mas—le reclamó Bruce

—Pues mira que se habrían enterado de algún modo ¿No? ¡Esta en internet Bruce!—le grito Hal, Dick asintió-¿Twiter o Facebook?—preguntó Hal a Dick

—Ambos—dijo Richard— ¡Y mis amigos no paran de enviarme memes sobre ustedes dos!

— ¿Son graciosos?—inquirió Hal

—Hal basta no es el momento—dijo Bruce muy serio

— ¿Basta? Tú comenzaste esto cuando mentiste en la corte—se defendió Linterna verde

— ¿Mentiste? –Preguntó Tim alarmado—¡Tu nos has dicho que mentir es malo!

—Fue por una buena causa—se justificó Bruce

—Buena causa mis bolas papa—dijo—siempre dices que no debemos hacerlo y ya

— ¡Hey! controla tu boca jovencito— Hal reprendió a Jason, ganándose la atención de Bruce

—Tú no eres mi padre, ¡No eres nadie para ordenarme!—le contesto enojado Jason

—Si lo soy según la corte, soy responsable de ustedes junto con Bruce y si no se comportan y ayudan a que esto funcione y todos crean que somos una familia feliz regresaran al sistema, nos meterán a la cárcel y no podre continuar con mi vida, así que cierren su maldita boca unos minutos y escuchen a Bruce ¡demonios!—Hal se había puesto de pie, se había agitado un poco, Alfred comenzó a aplaudirle por lo que había dicho y hecho—como sea—volvió a tomar asiento

—Bueno como les decía—Bruce se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a narrar como estuvo el juicio y como se dio la situación a la que habían llegado, viéndolo desde un punto de vista ajeno a Bruce y Hal y a los chicos y repitiendo todo muy lentamente resultaba gracioso o por lo menso curioso—y por eso Hal debe quedarse con nosotros un tiempo—concluyó—claro esta si él quiere.

Hal se dejo caer en su silla—si hay postre por lo menos me quedo esta noche—dijo entre de mala gana y broma

—Yo lo traigo—dijo Dick poniéndose de pie y llendo a la cocina

—No pretendo ser una molestia—Hal estaba un poco apenado

—Ojala no lo seas—le dijo Jason en son de burla—no voy a decirte papa o mama ¿Está claro?—

—Como el agua—afirmó Hal—pero ni creas que te arropare por las noches—Jason le hizo un gesto

— ¿Cómo te diremos?—preguntó Tim curioso

—solo llámenme Hal—

—Te llamare si te necesito, no eres algo sino menos que un sirviente—dijo Damián y Bruce lo reprendió por expresarse así de su amigo—tt—dijo mal humorado

—Déjame adivinar tu eres el creído de la familia—le señaló Hal—no te preocupes me necesitaras en algún momento—comentó burlón, Damián giro el rostro, Hal le saco la lengua y Bruce negó con la cabeza

—Aquí está el postre—dijo Dick mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un galón de helado y unos trastes y cucharas

— ¿Solo eso?—dijo Hal

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una fuente de caramelos?—le dijo sarcástico Bruce

— No pero al menos ¡Dah! olvídalo—dijo poniéndose de pie—revisare tu cocina, bueno "nuestra" cocina—Hal hizo comillas con sus dedos en son de burla

—En realidad esa cocina es mía Señor Jordan—dijo Alfred—quizá las gaveta de la parte de arriba puedan serle de utilidad—Hal asintió y fue al lugar

—Se que será difícil chicos, pero debemos hacer un esfuerzo, pronto saldremos de esto y continuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado—explico Bruce

—El señor Jordan es agradable— dijo Tim animado

—Bastante—prosiguió Dick

—Me parece bastante idiota—dijo Jason

—Primera vez que coincido contigo—le dijo Damián con saña hubiera continuado de no haber sido por que el aludido llego cargando con el bolsas de malvaviscos, chocolates y una gran botella de jarabe de chocolate.

—Permíteme Dick –le dijo Hal mientras servía el helado y comenzaba a echar de todo lo que había llevado con el—un poco de esto, y esto… también esto—dijo mientras abría las bolsas y sacaba cosas—y una galleta—dijo mientras rompía una galleta y tiraba los restos sobre el plato, la mesa y el suelo, Alfred casi muere al ver eso—listo … pruébalo—le dijo a Dick y este hizo un gesto—es delicioso es un Jordan especial—dijo mientras tomaba la cuchara y se lo metía a la fuerza en la boca

— ¡Dios! ¡Esta delicioso!—dijo Dick, sin duda debido al exceso de dulce, Bruce no los dejaba comer muchas golosinas y menos por la noche

—Y hay para todos—dijo mientras comenzaba a servir platos y los pasaba por la mesa, quizá tenerlo por ahí no sería tan malo después de todo, parecía adaptarse rápidamente a todo, era un buen piloto de pruebas exploraba el terreno y luego se lanzaba en picada para lograr su objetivo, algo bueno sacarían de esa situación tan enredosa.

Pasaban de la media noche, de hecho era la madrugada cuando por fin los chicos se habían ido a dormir, entre regaños, discusiones y hasta golpes, Bruce pudo ponerlos a dormir, con más de uno tuvo que usar su gas somnífero, se le hizo tarde y acabo tan cansado que por primera vez deseaba no ir a patrullar, bajo del piso de las habitaciones de los chicos y se dirigió a donde provenía el ruido de un televisor, entro a la sala de estar y vio a Hal comiendo palomitas y tomando una cerveza

— ¿Te diviertes?—le pregunto Bruce don recelo, Hal no dijo nada—por tu culpa los chicos estaban más acelerados de lo normal—nuevamente sin respuesta—tu estúpido postre pudo a los chicos hiperactivos… ¿Qué no me oyes?.

El sonido de un ronquido le hizo acercarse más y mirar a Hal de Frente se había quedado dormido con el tazón de palomitas encima suyo y sosteniendo la cerveza, Bruce se la quito y le dio un trago, Hal se removió en su lugar, el sonido de su comunicador le saco de sus pensamientos

—Aquí Batman—dijo Bruce mientras contestaba

—Hola Bats… -le dijo Flash al otro lado de la línea—¿Cómo va la familia favorita de toda ciudad Gótica?—le pregunto en son de Broma

—Cierra la boca Flash, no creo que me hayas hablado solo para preguntar cómo va todo por aquí—dijo Batman

—No en realidad tenemos una situación de emergencia por aquí, necesitamos que tu y Linterna vengan de inmediato a las coordenadas que te acabo de mandar—le dijo Flash

—Llegare tan pronto como pueda, pero Linterna esta indispuesto—dijo Bruce muy serio y le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo mataste?—pregunto Barry escandalizado—sabes eso sería violencia intrafamiliar.

—Y dije que cierres la boca Flash—le reclamo bruce—el está en un asunto de linternas verdes o algo así, salió hace rato—dijo mientras le devolvía la botella a Hal, este se removió nuevamente en su sitio—salgo para allá en un momento llegare tan pronto como pueda—Bruce se acerco y apago la pantalla de plasma que estaba transmitiendo una película, salió y entre cerró la puerta de la habitación, sonrió con algo de malicia al recordar a Hal dormido tan plácidamente, no sabía que tan complicado era ser parte de los Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno aquí esta la continuación que pidieron, jeje la verdad me entro la inspiración, ya Hal esta en la mansion Wayne y los chicos están enterados de la situación... ojala que lo traten bien aunque sospecho que no ha todos le emociona el hecho de tener un "papa" nuevo... en fin saludos a todos, nos leemos pronto
> 
> see ya!


	3. La Señora de la Casa

Hal había dejado todo atrás, lo que había vivido con la familia Wayne, todo había quedado muy atrás, mientras volaba por el espacio y acababa con un par de naves que amenazaban un indefenso planeta, era un trabajo duro y estaba solo, haciendo uso de todo su poder y su fuerza de voluntad disparaba rayos desde su anillo para atravesar las defensas de sus enemigos.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamaba cada vez que fallaba un tiro, a duras penas pudo deshacerse del que le venía siguiendo de cerca, se dio la vuelta y le disparo , pudo tumbar la nave y hacerla estrellarse con otro crucero, victoria segura—¡Sí!—festejó

—Linterna del sector 2814, preséntese a Oa de inmediato—dijo la voz que venía de su anillo de poder

—Enterado base, Linterna Hal va para allá—dio la vuelta sobre su eje cambiando su dirección para salir a toda prisa hacia el planeta antes mencionado—¡Waju!—exclamó emocionado, se sentía bien de estar de nuevo haciendo su trabajo en el espacio.

—Linterna del sector 2814 hemos sabido del éxito indiscutible en su última misión, sin duda un trabajo limpio y bien realizado—dijo uno de los ancianos guardianes a Hal, quien sintió como su ego comenzaba a inflarse.

—Gracias, solo hago mi trabajo—explicó el felicitado

—como premio a sus logros hemos decido ascenderlo a—explicaba otro de los guardianes, cuando un sonido similar a un celular invadió la sala— ¿Linterna 2814?

— ¡Oh si! Cierto—dijo Mientras buscaba en su traje—disculpen—Hal sacaba un celular de su traje y contestaba una llamada— ¿hola?

— ¿Dónde rayos estas? —se oyó al otro lado de la línea, conocía esa voz sobre manera

—estoy en medio de algo ¿podrías esperar?

—Linterna del sector 2814—le llamó el que presidia a los ancianos de Oa

—Si un segundo—le hizo una seña con la mano pidiendo que esperen—Bruce esto es importante estoy en una reunión con los vigilantes de Oa

—Y yo con unos ejecutivos de Industrias Wayne y de la corporación Lex.

—ve al grano ¿Quieres?

—No fuiste por los chicos— le reclamó Bruce del otro lado del teléfono—Jason está en el lugar de su práctica de Beisbol esperando que pases por él, Igual que Tim que tenía un trabajo en equipo, ¡La madre de su compañero ya me habló para recordarme que no hemos ido por él!

—¡Oh demonios!—Hal se llevo una mano al rostro—espera tengo otra llamada—cambio de línea en el celular, los guardianes comenzaban a mirarle de mala manera—¿Hola?

—Hal soy Dick, Damián está enfermo y no quiere tomar su medicina ni descansar hasta que vengas tú—le dijo Dick en su otra llamada

— ¿Dick? No puedo ir en este instante—se excusó

—Linterna Jordan—le interpeló uno de los guardianes

— ¡Que espere un momento! —Grito a la vez que tapaba la bocina de su teléfono, sus superiores le pusieron mala cara— ¡Maldición Dick esto es importante!

— ¡Pero está llorando! —Un alarmado Dick hablaba por el teléfono mientras se oía un llanto al fondo— Tranquilo Damián ya viene para aca.

— ¿Qué? Richard no puedo ir ahora yo — le interrumpieron—espera hay otra llamada

— ¡Eres un inútil! — se oyó gritar, ahora Jason le hablaba — llevo horas esperándote ¿Vendrás por mi o no?

—No me hables así, pequeño monstruo mal agradecido—reclamo Linterna cuando sintió que la línea se fue — ¿Hola? ¿Bruce? ¿Dick? ¿Jason?

—Linterna del sector 2814 en vista de que su vida personal interfiere con su trabajo como guardián, nos vemos en la necesidad de negarle el ascenso que mencionamos antes—Dijo uno de los guardianes

— Pero, es solo algo temporal —Trató de justificarse

—No podemos arriesgarnos tanto, por lo que también le retiraremos de sus obligaciones—el que le dijo esto último hizo brillar sus ojos retirándole el anillo de su mano

—Pero—Hal pudo ver como rompían su sortija ante sus ojos— ¡Eso no es justo!

—Borraremos todos tus recuerdos como Linterna verde y te regresaremos a la tierra para que continúes con tu vida— los ojos de los ancianos comenzaron a brillas y Hal sintió como se elevaba y le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

—No esperen—le faltaba el aire, habló con dificultad—esperen— sintió que le faltaba el aire y se llevo sus manos a su cuello no podía respirar— ¡Alto! — Grito asustado y sintió como una luz blanca invadía sus ojos, los abrió de golpe y tosió — ¡Alto! —se despertó de golpe tirando un traste lleno de palomitas y una cerveza

— ¿Vez? Te dije que le atinaría—comentaba Jason a la vez que dejaba caer las palomitas que tenía en su mano, Hal tosió con fuerza y de su garganta salió una palomita casi entera

—Demonios— estaba un poco molesto, recordó su sueño y miro su mano, su anillo seguía en su dedo, suspiro con alivio— ¿Qué rayos creen que hacen? —Interpeló a Dick y Jason

—Nosotros…— Dick dudo en su respuesta

—Jugaban a atinarle a tu bocota abierta con las rosetas de maíz—dijo Damián cambiando los canales de la pantalla de plasma

—Que graciosos—Hal se levanto y se sacudió los restos de comida que traía sobre la ropa—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho de la mañana—intervino Tim que entraba en la habitación con un vaso de leche en las manos—¿Quieres? —le extendió el vaso, Hal negó con la cabeza

—Eres un lame botas Tim—le insultó Jason, pero el menor lo ignoró.

—Basta ya Jason aun es muy temprano para que estés con tus cosas—Dick entraba a defender a su hermano menor

—Hablando de aduladores—prosiguió Jason esta vez insultando a su hermano mayor

—Silencio los dos— Comentó con fastidio— ¿Qué no hay otro lugar donde que vayan a hacer ruido?, la casa es muy grande además ¿Que no deberían haber ido a la escuela?

—Alfred no nos levanto—se justificó Damián

—Ni hizo el desayuno—explico Tim, Hal hizo una mueca ¿Qué esperaban esos chicos que el pobre hombre con sus brazos y piernas lastimadas se levantara a temprana hora a bañarlos vestirlos y alimentarlos?, sin duda algo andaba mal con ellos.

—Si viven a la espera de que alguien haga las cosas por ustedes se volverán unos inútiles—Hal los miró de mala manera incomodando a todos excepto a Jason quien lo miro con superioridad.

Fue un silencio incomodo que se rompió gracias al sonido del teléfono de la mansión, Dick corrió a contestar

— ¿Hola? —Dick Trago saliva al oír la voz que le hablaba— es para ti—le entrego el teléfono inalámbrico a Hal, haciéndolo que le mirara con extrañeza

— ¿Dígame?

— Señor Wayne le habla el Director Storm del instituto Gotham — Hal hizo una mueca de fastidio, ¿Lo habían confundido con Bruce?

—No, no soy Bruce Wayne soy Hal Jordan—

—Si claro el señor Jordan, su prometido—Hal hizo una mueca de coraje, odiaba ese término, por lo que se separo de la bocina para hacer una mueca

—Cretino—Hal suspiro y acerco el teléfono nuevamente a su oreja—Bruce no está ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Verá señor Jordan me han informado que ninguno de sus "Nuevos hijos" ha venido a clase lo que me lleva a llamar para saber si todo está bien con ellos

—Demasiado bien, solo se han quedado dormidos—Hal no paraba de hacer gestos, todos los hijos Wayne se acercaron curiosos a el

—Entiendo, señor Jordan debo decirle que no podemos permitir ese tipo de inconvenientes, si los chicos están bien deberían de estar en clase

—Lo entiendo, pero con todo lo que pasaron en días recientes —Hal fue interrumpido

—Se lo pondré de esta forma señor Jordan, los chicos deberán estar antes de las nueve de la mañana en la escuela, de lo contrario llamare a servicios sociales para reportar este asunto, como bien sabe ya que están todos bajo supervisión constante de la autoridad eso podría dar marcha atrás a la sentencia del Juez—el director Storm hacia honor a su apellido y creaba una tormenta en un vaso de agua

—De acuerdo ahí estarán—Hal termino la llamada y miro a los chicos—bueno chicos a la escuela, al menos tenemos tiempo—dijo a la vez que miraba su reloj—un momento ¡Son las ocho treinta! —comenzó a empujar a los chicos haciendo que Tim tirara su vaso de leche y lo bañara con el—¡Demonios! ¡Muévanse! ¡A cambiarse! —Tomó a Damián que empezó a patalear y decir insultos—sin insultar enano, es hora de vestirse—

— ¡Bájame Idiota! —le exigió el menor y Hal lo dejó caer estrepitosamente

—Está bien, tengo que calentar el auto de todas formas—dijo Hal resignado—Oye ¿Tu no lloras verdad? —

—Tt—Damián le miro con suficiencia—Claro que no y menos por causa tuya—

—Eso era todo lo que quería saber—Hal lo dejó para que se cambiara y corrió a buscar el auto con el que los llevaría al colegio. Corrió fuera de la casa y llego a la cochera, ¡Dios! Era un tramo tan grande entre la cochera y la entrada principal que se agitó de correr esa porción del terreno de la mansión—veamos cual llevaremos—dijo al ver los autos enfilados—sin duda Bruce tiene gustos automotrices raros—

—Todos abajo ¡Pero ya! —Grito Hal desde el recibidor esperando que los cuatro chicos Wayne se apresurasen, comenzaron a bajar dando brincos y esquivándose entre unos y otros— ¡Vamos aprisa tenemos solo quince minutos para llegar a la escuela!—los apuró haciendo señas salieron de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta que Hal había logrado arrancar

— ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste funcionar? —Dick miró asombrado esa camioneta que hacía rato que no usaban

—Te explico en el camino muévanse que no llegaremos—Hal Abrió la puerta y los chicos subieron luego se subió del lado del conductor—¿Cinturones? —Los chicos se colocaron los cinturones—oye ¿El pequeño no lleva silla especial? —señaló a Damián que le hizo una seña obscena—solo bromeaba—Hal piso el acelerador y Salió a toda prisa de la mansión

—Se habían perdido las llaves de esta camioneta— comentaba Dick—¿Como la hiciste funcionar?

—Estaba abierta y la hice arrancar usando los cables—explico Jordan —¡Bache! —les alertó mientras el auto daba un gran salto

—Eso es Cool ¿Me enseñas?—le interrogó Jason

—Seguro ya eres medio criminal, seguro tu padre se pondrá feliz de que te enseñe algo que te sirva para robar autos—Hal usó todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz—mejor solo sigue robando llantas ¿Si? —Jason le hizo una seña grosera con la mano— ¡Luz amarilla! —Dijo mientras cruzaba un semáforo a toda velocidad

— ¡Dios! ¡Va a matarnos! —exclamó Tim alarmado

—Solo si no cooperan—dijo mientras movía el volante frenéticamente esquivando un bote de basura— además todo es culpa de su padre, sino me hubiera metido en esto tal vez Diana o Barry les estarían llevando a la escuela—vio que estaban cerca de la escuela y piso el acelerador a fondo, para luego frenar de golpe—¡Llegamos! —Miró su reloj—apenas con tiempo, muévanse, muévanse—los conminó a descender del vehículo.

Los cinco entraron corriendo por los pasillos, por alguna razón volvió a tomar a Damián y corrió cargándolo, hasta la oficina del director.

El señor Storm miraba con impaciencia su reloj con precisión casi inglesa veía la manecilla del segundero, estaba por tomar el teléfono para llamar a sus amigos en servicios sociales cuando se abrió la puerta de la dirección dejando ver a Hal que cargaba a Damián, acompañado de Tim, Dick y Jason—apenas a tiempo señor Jordan—

—Le dije que llegarían a tiempo—Hal estaba jadeando

—Si es obvio, pero apenas llegan enteros—el señor Storm señalo a los chicos, Jason no llevaba el sweter del uniforme, Dick estaba desfajado, Tim no estaba peinado y Damián no tenia mochila, sin mencionar que lucían como si no se hubieran lavado el rostro, Hal chasqueo la lengua enojado.

—Dije que llegarían a las nueve, no que llegarían listos para un desfile de modas ¿Cierto?

—Aunque eso es cierto, no hay que volverlo costumbre—El director se acerco a todos—vayan a sus clases chicos—Hal bajo a Damián—señor Jordan, en vista de que apenas se está acostumbrando a esos chicos haré como que este incidente no pasó—

—Se lo agradezco —Hal puso mala cara

—Sin embargo ante la más mínima llamada de atención, me veré obligado a reportarlos a las autoridades, ya que están bajo estricta vigilancia.

—Entendido—Hal se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la oficina del señor Storm

—Salúdeme a su novio, el señor Wayne—Hal se enojó, apretó sus puños, quería gritarle que se callara, pero se contuvo

—Seguro que si—dijo entre dientes para después salir del lugar.

Camino fuera de la escuela, pasando junto a unos trabajadores que reconstruían la entrada que Jason había demolido con el auto de Alfred, se sentía un tanto enojado por los comentarios del director y por lo que había tenido que hacer esa mañana, llevar a los chicos a la escuela no era parte del trato, siguió caminando hasta cruzar la calle, se dirigió a una maquina de refrescos y puso una moneda, pero la lata no salió.

— ¡Carajo!—gritó mientras comenzaba a patear la maquina, golpes y después patadas, estaba muy enojado— ¡No es justo! —dijo alarmado, golpeaba y pateaba con fuerza, parecía recordar su sueño, llevaba apenas un día con los Wayne y sentía que su vida ya había cambiado demasiado—¡Estúpida maquina! —Repetía sin dejar de golpearla— ¡Estúpido Bruce!

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —le dijo una voz conocida que apenas había escuchado el día anterior, Hal sintió una sensación extraña detrás de su nuca — sabes la maquina no se tiene la culpa—

— Colton— Hal se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente al hombre que le había llamado la atención, el hombre lo rodeo hasta poyarse en la maquina

—Llegaste tarde a la escuela— le comento el hombre en tono misterioso

—A ti que te importa—le dijo Hal— Además llegamos a la hora que acorde con el Director ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Me estas espiando?

—Como dije ayer solo me preocupa el bienestar de esos chicos—Colton saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió—Además mi hija también estudia en esa escuela

—Qué lindo, pero sabes que: me importa un carajo tu vida

—Cuida tu boca Hal, ese lenguaje no es muy adecuado para un padre de familia, seguro que aun no te acostumbras a eso—el sujeto sonrió— Escúchame bien Jordan no soy estúpido te conozco, aquí hay gato encerrado y si no lo descubro yo te descubrirás tu solo.

—Esto debe ser venganza por que en su momento no te di por el culo ¿Cierto? — Hal sonrió burlón mientras emitía esa frase

— ¡No digas idioteces! —el del cigarrillo se alteró bastante—mucho cuidado Hal, un paso en falso y me encargare de que acabes en la cárcel

Hal sonrió y dio un golpe más a la máquina de refrescos, esta vez la lata calló por lo que Hal se inclino a tomarla— No te acerques a esos chicos Colton, no querrás conocer a su padre—Hal se dio la vuelta y regreso al auto.

Alfred era el equivalente al padre de Bruce y al abuelo de los chicos, era cómplice de las aventuras de Batman y quien por lo general se encargaba de todo en la mansión, pero al estar herido no podía hacer gran cosa, debía descansar y apenas podía moverse, Hal lo sabía y sentía algo de pena por el hombre, pero se alegro mucho cuando regreso a la mansión y vio que había hecho unos hotcakes para el desayuno.

— Gracias—Hal se sirvió algunos de los Hotcakes que Alfred había hecho, el mayordomo se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar y Hal se quedo de pie comiendo

—Debería sentarse para desayunar—

—Prefiero comer asi, los pilotos comemos de pie por que siempre tenemos prisa—Explico Hal mientras tomaba un bocado y lo llevaba a su boca—Además asi la comida llega mas rápido al estomago y podemos repetir más pronto—dijo con la boca llena y noto como Alfred lo miro con recelo—lo siento

—Buenos días—Bruce hacia su entrada en la cocina, lucia fresco, recién bañado y perfumado estaba listo para ir a la oficina—Buen dia Alfred ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mejor joven Bruce—Alfred sintió como Bruce ponía una mano sobre su hombro

—Me da gusto oír eso—Bruce se dirigió a la cafetera que estaba en la cocina—Buen dia Hal ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Casi ahogado por culpa de tus hijos, pero luego te cuento los detalles—Hal cortó un pedazo mas de los panqueques que Alfred le había preparado se lo llevo a la boca y miró a Bruce de mala gana—Tenemos que hablar—

—Sí pero no con la boca llena, primero traga tu comida—Bruce bebió de su café y Alfred se levantó para retirarse de la cocina— ¿Y bien?

—Pues que crees idiota, tuve un inicio de mañana de locos, tus hijos casi me ahogan arrojándome cosas directo a la garganta

—Bueno es porque roncas

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —Hal aporreó su mano sobre la barra de la cocina— recibí un regaño del director, Tim me vacio leche encima, Damián me pateo, conduje a mas de 80 km/hr en zonas residenciales solo para llegar a escuchar "salúdeme a su novio" y luego una maquina de refrescos casi se traga mis monedas ¡Joder!

— Y ¿Tu punto es? —Bruce le interrogo con toda la calma de la que era capaz

— ¡Eres un imbécil!, no soy tu esposa ¿De acuerdo? —Hal tenía cara de pocos amigos

—Lo sé —Bruce suspiró— me disculpo por los inconvenientes, no era mi intención dejarte a cargo de todo eso, debí estar más al pendiente de mis hijos

—Si debiste, más bien debes

—No es fácil ser padre soltero, Alfred me ayuda mucho pero a veces Batman y la liga me perjudican bastante

—Batman ayuda a la ciudad y al mundo— Hal dejó su comida—supongo que es necesario y se justifica, pero aun así esos chicos necesitan atención

—Tal vez tu…

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh no, no, no, no! ¡Ni lo Sueñes! — Hal negaba moviendo la cabeza y las manos—no cuidare a tus hijos, yo también tengo una vida, un trabajo y una identidad secreta

—Lo sé, pero también eres Tutor de los chicos según la corte

—Eso ya lo habíamos dicho, pero de eso a ser como "la señora de la casa"…

—Alfred es mi brazo derecho, con el aquí aun convaleciente necesito alguien en quien confiar—Bruce volvió a tomar de su café—Seamos sinceros creo que eres mi mejor opción o más bien la única independientemente de lo que haya dicho la corte, Barry, Diana y Clarck siempre están ocupados con sus trabajos diurnos

— Y yo no tengo nada que hacer en las mañanas—Hal le comentó con sarcasmo

—No quise decir eso, pero ya escuché por ahí que no tienes nada programado en las próximas dos semanas—Hal hizo una mueca—solo te pido que me ayudes con la casa y los chicos después que Alfred se recupere, serás mas libre…

—"Mas libre", Que consuelo—Hal uso todo el sarcasmo del que era posible, suspiró—escucha te ayudare solo porque admites que no puedes solo con esto Bats, pero no dejare mi vida por la tuya y eso incluye mis asuntos con los linternas verdes ¿Esta claro?

—Me parece bien—Bruce dejo su taza y se dirigió hacia la salida—debo irme a trabajar, los chicos salen a medio día, no olvides ir por ellos—Comentó Bruce

— ¿Y que se supone que haga mientras tanto?

—Puedes limpiar la casa, está hecha un desastre

— ¡Púdrete Bruce! —exclamó Hal enojado.

—De acuerdo te enviare a alguien para que limpie la casa, así podrás ver tus telenovelas—Le dijo en son de broma, Bruce sintió como era golpeado con una escoba, Hal había usado su anillo para formar el objeto y golpearlo en la cabeza

—La siguiente ocasión que estes de gracioso será un Bat de Besibol — Hal guardó el objeto en su anillo—Idiota

—También ten un buen día—Bruce le dijo en son de burla y salió a toda prisa de la casa

Bruce salió de la junta en la que estuvo casi toda la mañana, por fin pudo cerrar el asunto que tenía pendiente con laboratorios star, ahora solo le hacía falta firmar unas cosas y luego a otro tema, por lo que se dirigía a su oficina a toda prisa

—Señor Wayne—una mujer de mediana edad el salió al paso para hablar con él—debo recordarle que tiene una cita hoy por la tarde a las 14:30 con el comité de construcción del nuevo edificio de oficinas del gobierno de Gotham, también le llegaron estos paquetes y recibió una llamada del señor Luthor—explicaba la mujer mientras le extendía carpetas, documentos y un sobre.

—Gracias Sally ¿Algo más? —Inquirió Bruce

—Sí, tiene una visita no programada—comento la mujer haciendo que Bruce se extrañase

Bruce caminó a su oficina llego hasta la puerta de cristal para ver como se estampaba uno de los cojines de los muebles que tenia, se maldijo bajamente y entró

— ¡Hola papá! —le saludaron todos al verle, Dick, Tim, Jason y Damián cada quien en su particular tono y modo.

—Hola—Bruce estaba inseguro de verlos ahí

—Venimos a visitarte—comento Tim animoso—el señor Jordan nos trajo

—Me lo imagino—Bruce observo hacia su escritorio y vio como Hal estaba sentado en una de las sillas de invitado jugando con sus bolígrafos, camino hacia él— ¿Pasó algo?

—Nop—respondió Hal desganado—Tus hijos tienen hambre

—El tarado que tienes ahí sentado olvido darnos el almuerzo—Expuso Damián enojado y cruzándose de brazos

—Tampoco nos dieron dinero para comprar algo en la cafetería de la escuela—se quejó Richard

— ¡Morimos de hambre! —expresó Tim lastimeramente

—Yo no—Jason se levantaba triunfal por sobre sus hermanos—yo si he comido y muy bien—Bruce se hizo una idea de acerca de donde había sacado su hijo dinero o comida, lo miro reprobatoriamente.

—Deberían ir a comer algo, no entiendo que hacen aquí

— ¿Tu qué crees genio? —Hal hacia su intervención—no puedo llevarlos a comer a todos con un sueldo de piloto, así que…

Bruce le miro resignado—Entiendo—Busco en su bolsillo y sacó su billetera, Hal se acerco y miró adentro, silbó

—Eso es más de lo que gano en un mes

—Es más de lo que ganaras en toda tu vida—Dijo Damian Hiriente y Hal le puso mala cara

—Guarda silencio Damián, Aquí Tienes—dijo extendiéndole los billetes a su amigo

—Vienes con nosotros—comentó Hal tomando el dinero y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

—No puedo ir tengo algunos pendientes que…

—No fue una pregunta—Hal se colocó a espaldas de Bruce y comenzó a empujarlo— ¡Chicos su padre viene con nosotros! —Todos comenzaron a salir de la oficina incluyendo a Bruce que iba siendo empujado por Hal

—Te dije que no puedo ir

—Y yo te dije que vas, de ningún modo me arriesgo a quedarme hoy solo con todos tus muchachos, anda "Trabajacolico" muévete que igual tengo hambre—Bruce puso mala cara y comenzó a caminar con desgano junto con sus hijos y Hal

—Sally cancela mis pendientes—la secretaria asintió ante la orden de Bruce

Salieron del edificio y subieron al auto de Bruce que les habían aparcado en la puerta, todos subieron los adultos adelante y los jóvenes en la parte de atrás, algo apretados por la escases de espacio.

Fue un viaje animado en cierta forma, todos acordaron ir a comer a un "Fridays" ya que ahí vendían casi todas las comidas que les gustaban a todos, de no haber sido por los curiosos que les miraban y tomaban fotos habría sido una comida más tranquila la cual termino cuando Jason hizo por golpear a un chico que le tomo una foto a Hal y a Bruce.

—Sin duda esta imagen se ha robado el corazón de toda Gotham—decía una rubia en la televisión—el multimillonario Bruce Wayne recientemente liberado de los cargos de maltrato a menores interpuestos por el estado, se tomó un momento en su agenda para disfrutar de una comida familiar con todos sus hijos y su novio: el ahora conocido piloto de pruebas Hal Jordan…

—Espero que esto no lo pasen en ciudad costera—se quejo Hal que veía todo sentado en el sofá

—Te preocupa lo que diran todos ¿Cierto? —le pregunto Bruce

—Un poco—se estiro en el sofá— no fue tan mala tarde, al menos una vez que todos los chicos fueron castigados ¿los pondrás a entrenar?

—No hoy no, los dejare descanzar —Bruce saco algo de su bolsillo—además tengo algo en mente, algo más de adultos—dijo mirando a Hal serio y este se levanto escandalizado

— ¡Ni lo sueñes maldito pervertido! — se puso de pie apretando los puños

— ¡No seas imbécil! — Bruce le mostro lo que habia sacado de su bolsa, su comunicador de la liga, que estaba llamando

— ¡Ah! Eso…— Hal respiro aliviado, levanto su puño y se puso su traje—estoy listo ¿A donde iremos de paseo?

—Ciudad Star según parece, me pondré mi traje—Bruce hizo una seña

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes demasiado, quiero acabar pronto con esto—Hal se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca —Mañana debo llevar a los chicos a la escuela…

Bruce sonrió irónico y divertido, definitivamente Hal se acostumbraba muy rápido a todo.


	4. El hogar de Hal

Star city era por lo general un lugar tranquilo, excepto esa noche, que la así llamada "banda de la escalera real" atacaba los laboratorios de la ciudad para robar quien sabe que.

— ¡Wow! Hoy vienen más feroces de lo normal ¿Qué les estará pasando? —señaló Flash mientras esquivaba a toda velocidad unos láser

—Probablemente se sienten valientes por que nos ven solos ¿Dónde rayos están Batman y linterna? —Preguntó Green Arrow que disparaba flechas

—Seguramente vienen volando en el Bati avión discutiendo porque ruta tomar—Flash emitió una risa después de su comentario

—Discutiendo en donde dar la vuelta, como canario negro lo hace conmigo—Green Arrow rio divertido

—Mucha habla y poca acción—Superman voló cruzando entre sus compañeros directo a golpear al androide de sus contrincantes

— Bueno eso ayuda en algo—Dijo Barry rascándose la cabeza

—Súper tiene razón vas muy lento—Linterna Verde emitió su comentario y pasó volando tras de Superman

— ¿Sin Batman? — Inquirió Green Arrow, Batman llegó columpiándose —A, claro estaba estacionando el auto—Flash sonrió

Una vez que llegaron los refuerzos no hubo ya mucha resistencia por parte de los atacantes, el único detalle fue que "el rey" escapó

—Te estás suavizando Bats—le comentó Flecha Verde a su compañero—se te ha ido uno

—Debe ser que la vida en pareja le está afectando—expresó Flash en son de burla

—Será que tu lengua está muy suelta —dijo el agredido por el comentario

—Vamos, vamos chicos no esculpa de Bats, además su vida no ha de ser tan mala, he escuchado que su nuevo amor sabe cocinar muy bien y le limpia la baticueva— increíble hasta Superman le hacía burla.

—No me hagas sacar la Kriptonita para cerrar tu súper boca floja— Batman se llevo una mano al cinturón

— ¡Hey! —Linterna regresaba de dejar con las autoridades a los criminales— ¿Por qué esas caras?

—Nada en especial— Flecha verde sonrió después de emitir esa frase—Bats nos habla de su nueva vida—Linterna puso mala cara

—Que graciosos se han vuelto todos—comentó Hal enojado

—Hasta hace un par de días tú también tenias sentido del humor amigo—le recordó Flash mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro

—Aun lo tengo ¿Quieres ver que graciosa queda tu cara después de que te de una lección? —linterna hizo brillar su anillo

—Chicos, chicos, no recurramos a la violencia— Superman intervino

—Vámonos—Batman interrumpió a Clarck que estaba por dar un discurso— No tiene caso quedarnos aquí, tengo la lista de lo que se robaron lo analizare con mi computadora para ver que están planeando

—Batman tiene razón, yo tengo hambre, quiero pasar a comer algo antes de llegar a casa así que si ya no tenemos nada más pendiente—dijo Flash y todos asintieron—entonces me retiro—Flash desapareció en cuestión de segundos

—Vámonos—Batman ordenó a linterna verde y este le puso cara no muy agradable, mas porque Flecha Verde y Superman comenzaron a reír bajamente, Hal hizo señas de querer golpearlos—Ahora—le ordenó Batman

—Pero—Linterna se cabreó ante la expresión de Batman

—Pero nada, no hay nada más que hacer aquí, vámonos—dijo Batman seriamente

—De acuerdo—Linterna uso su anillo para elevarlos a los dos y salir del lugar—no debiste de hablarme así—Linterna se había enojado

—Lo discutiremos al llegar a casa—Le contesto Batman, Abajo en el laboratorio, Clarck sonreía divertido, podía escuchar todo lo que se decía ese par.

El camino a casa fue más largo de lo que pensaron, un par de incendios en el camino les hicieron retrasar su llegada a la bati cueva, Bruce ingreso conduciendo el avión y Hal le siguió haciendo uso de sus poderes.

—Eres un idiota—Hal se quitó el traje mientras insultaba a Bruce

—Viniendo de alguien que se metió a un edificio en llamas y lo hizo colapsar sobre mi cabeza suena como un halago—contestó el caballero de la noche ante la agresión, mientras se comenzaba a quitar el traje.

—Eso fue un accidente

—Más bien una torpeza, o una idiotez como tú dices cada cinco minutos

—Te rescaté ¿No?,

—Si lo hiciste solo para que escuche tus quejas mejor me hubieras dejado ahí

— ¿Qué? ¿Y quedarme con tus hijos? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Es tu trabajo, yo solo ayudo

—Eres muy viejo para ser mi ayudante

— ¡Deja de decir necedades!, No dije que fuera algo como eso, pero ese no es el punto—Hal se acercó a Bruce que ya se había quitado la parte de arriba del traje—el punto es que me debiste dejar que le diera un buen golpe a Barry

—Pensé que eran amigos—Bruce se secó el sudor con una toalla

—Lo somos pero no por eso dejare que me diga estupideces cada vez que vayamos a algún trabajo de la liga

Bruce sonrió—No creo que hubieras podido atinarle a dar un golpe, es el hombre más veloz del mundo ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, aun así hubiera encontrado la forma, le enseñaré a respetarnos

— Creo que me voy a sonrojar, dijiste "Respetarnos"

—No te emociones Bruce, esto no deja de ser tu culpa—Bruce se encogió de hombros mientras Hal caminaba por todos lados— ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Termino de cambiarme, algunos no guardamos las ropas dentro de un anillo mágico—Explicó mientras hacía por quitarse la parte de debajo de su traje

— ¿Qué no ves que estoy aquí tarado?

—No creí que te importara, pero bueno—Bruce detuvo sus movimientos—hablando de ropa ¿Piensas usar las mismas prendas toda tu estancia en la mansión?

Hal cayó en cuenta que no se había cambiado la ropa en dos días, si bien la había lavado, seguía usando el mismo conjunto de playera y jeans—Lavé mi ropa esta mañana pero si quieres puedes prestarme algo de la tuya, mañana iré por mis cosas a mi departamento—Bruce le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hacía la mansión.

Llegaron a la habitación de Bruce, era grande y muy sobria tenía todas las comodidades y el tamaño de un pequeño departamento.

—Vaya ¿Aquí duermes? —Le interrogó Hal estaba sorprendido por el tamaño

—Duermo y hago otras cosas

—Demasiada información—canturreo Hal en un tonito cómico

—No me refería a, bueno olvídalo—Bruce caminó a su closet y abrió la puerta del mismo—Puedes escoger lo que quieras—

—No sé si me quede algo—Hal se asomó al armario de Bruce—que pésimo gusto Bruce, todo es negro o gris—Hal observaba y rebuscaba entre la ropa de Bruce haciéndolo sentir incomodo

— ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un hombre de negocios no un payaso de circo

—Sabes por momentos no le veo la diferencia—Bruce se trono los puños—mierda Wayne nada de esto es muy mi estilo… un momento ¿Qué es esto? —Hal desdobló una playera color azul claro que tenía en medio una imagen conocida, se comenzó a carcajear—¡ Houston tenemos un admirador de Superman!—dijo entre risas

— ¡Deja eso! —Bruce se sonrojo y le arrebató la playera—fue un regalo del día del padre, Dick y Tim me lo regalaron por que según ellos soy un "Súper papá"

— Si claro, los chicos; bueno me quedare con esto solamente—Hal Tomó un par de playeras color gris y nos shorts que le parecían cómodos para dormir del mismo color

—Ven te llevare a tu habitación—Bruce le hizo una seña—debe ser más cómodo que dormir en el sofá

—Eso no lo discuto—Hal camino tras de él, le llevo a una de las tantas habitaciones vacías de la mansión no era tan grande como la de Bruce pero igual se veía cómoda— Gracias—le dijo al estar dentro —creo que dormiré ha sido un día muy largo—dijo Hal dando un gran bostezo

—Mañana quizá lo sea más—Bruce sonrió ante el comentario que emitió, Hal solo le miro con extrañeza.

—No, no dije nada—Bruce se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca y salió de la habitación—Buenas noches Hal si tienes miedo puedes dejar una linterna encendida—Bruce sonrió—fue un chiste

—No vuelvas a decir algo asi—en definitiva Bruce era más agradable cuando trataba de no ser agradable—Buenas noches Bruce—le mencionado le hizo una seña mientras se alejaba por el pasillo

A diferencia de la noche anterior su segunda noche en la mansión Wayne fue bastante placentera no había dormido en un colchón tan cómodo en mucho tiempo y menos en uno tan amplio, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana y dieron en su cara supo que la mañana había llegado se dio la vuelta buscando algo con que tapar sus ojos, pero lo que le cayó en la cara le tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Masculló mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, una mano estaba sobre sus cara, Hal gritó escandalizado, el pequeño Damián dormía plácidamente en la cama de Hal—Oye, oye, despierta enano—Hal comenzó a moverlo con su mano, para su mala suerte Damián tenía el sueño pesado; uso su anillo y formo una mano que le dio un ligero golpe en la cara

— ¿Qué quieres Grayson? —Damián abrió los ojos con lentitud— ¡Tú no eres Grayson! —Dijo removiéndose de golpe entre las sabanas—¡Eres ese pervertido que papá trajo a vivir a casa! —Damián se escandalizó y le lanzó un golpe a Hal, golpe que lo hizo caer de la cama

—Maldito mocoso ¡No soy un pervertido! —Hal se puso de pie solo para sentir una patada que Damián conectó en su pecho— ¡Se acabó! ¡Esta me la pagas enano! —Hal se lanzó sobre Damián para tratar de agarrarlo— ¡Fuera de mi habitación! —

—Este es mi casa asi que es mi habitación

—Pero tú no dormiste aquí asi que lárgate mocoso—Hal y Damián se arrojaban cosas y se perseguían por todo el cuarto, Damián le lanzaba y conectaba golpes a Hal y este usaba su anillo para aparecer cosas y tratar de sostenerlo, sin que se dieran cuenta la puerta se abrió con cuidado

— ¡Oh rayos! ¡Dick ya lo encontré! —expresó Tim desde la puerta, su hermano mayor llegó enseguida

— ¡Basta Damián!, Deja de jugar que llegamos tarde a clase—le reprendió Dick

— ¿Jugando? ¿De qué demonios hablas Dick? Este pequeño monstruo se coló en mi cama durante la noche y apenas despertó comenzó a agredirme, ¡Ja te tengo! —Hal había formado una gran red con la que atrapó y levantó en el aire a Damián

— ¡Suéltame enfermo! ¡Tú eres el que me trajo aquí! —Dijo Damián enojado

—No seas ridículo niño—Una risa se comenzó a escuchar por el pasillo

—Ya se quien fue—Dijo Tim poniendo su cara de fastidio

— Jason—Dick bufó con fastidio

—Damián para desayunar: eso nunca falla—expresó el autor de la travesura—Dime "papa" Hal ¿tuviste un buen despertar?

—Mocoso estúpido yo te daré un buen despertar—Hal formó una mano con su anillo para tratar de atrapar a Jason quien dio brincos para esquivarlo con bastante facilidad, una alarma comenzó a sonar en el teléfono de Hal—Maldición, tienes suerte de que tengan que ir al colegio, todos a terminar de vestirse, Dick llévate al pequeño—Damián forcejeaba dentro de la red de Hal mientras se lo acercaba al mencionado

—Señor Jordan—Tim se dirigió a él con algo de pena— ¿Hoy si nos dará el almuerzo cierto?

—Sí, si veré que Alfred me ayude con sus almuerzos ahora todos a terminar de vestirse yo veré que hay en la cocina para que coman—

Hal bajo a la cocina con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz no quería nuevamente ser regañado por el señor Storm o peor aún encontrarse al desagradable de Colton en la puerta de la escuela —¡Alfred! —Le llamó al entrar el mayordomo estaba ya buscando las cosas para preparar el almuerzo de los chicos, la verdad era que se veía un poco complicado tratando de estirar su brazo lastimado para tomar las cosas de las alacenas—demonios—dijo para si el linterna y se dispuso a ayudar

—Buen día señor Jordan, interesante el conjunto para esta mañana—expresó Alfred al ver que hal aún estaba con su ropa de dormir

—Creo que cosas más extrañas has visto por aquí en las mañanas, como sea hay que hacer el almuerzo de los chicos o me enviaran una nota diciéndome que cayeron muertos por inanición durante su clase de deportes

Alfred puso un poco de mala cara, no le gustaba ni imaginar que pudiera pasar con sus muchachos por falta de alimentos—me tomé la libertad de poner las cosas con las que los jóvenes amos están familiarizados, tenemos pan de centeno, de trigo, blanco, integral, de cebada, vegetales, salami, jamon, mortadela, probolone…—el mayordomo enumero una lista en la que Hal se perdió ¿Qué rayos comían esos chicos?, vaya ¡Comían mejor que él!

—De acuerdo me quede en la palabra Pan, asi que lo haremos a mi modo—Hal se dirigió a las alacenas y saco dos frascos uno de crema de cacahuate y otro de mermelada de fresa—Con esto bastará—comenzó a tomar de los diferentes panes mezclándolos entre si y untándoles generosas cantidades de lo que había conseguido en la cocina

—¡Joven Jordan! Dudo del contenido nutritivo de esos almuerzos que está preparando, sin mencionar que el joven Jason no come pan integral y al joven Tim hay que cortarle el emparedado en triángulos, además el amo Dickie solo come pan de centeno y Damián no tolera la crema de maní

— ¿Es alérgico o algo asi? —Alfred negó con la cabeza

—Solo no le gusta

—Entonces no se morirá por comerla, de todas formas si sus almuerzos no les gustan los pueden cambiar con sus amigos

Alfred puso una cara extraña no estaba seguro de que sus chicos tuvieran amigos en esa escuela, solo asintió, una segunda alarma sonó en el teléfono de Hal— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó, desde el punto de vista de Alfred eran demasiadas malas palabras para una sola mañana — ¡Muevanse que se hace tarde! —grito enojado, pronto sus "hijastros" comenzaron a desfilar por la cocina—fila para los almuerzos, aquí tienen—Hal les entregaba lo que había preparado poniéndolo dentro de una bolsa de papel

— ¿Sin bebida? —se quejó Jason

—De acuerdo—Hal corrió al refrigerador y saco lo que encontró, les dio una caja a cada uno

—Me toco una caja de leche, y soy intolerante a la lactosa—Dijo Dick alarmado

—Y yo soy intolerante a las quejas ¿de acuerdo?

—Te la cambio yo tengo jugo de uva—dijo Tim dándole la caja

—Yo tengo una bebida energética—comentó Jason agitando lo que le había tocado

—Yo leche con chocolate—Se quejó Damián—¡No me gusta el chocolate!

—¡Joder con ustedes! ¡ Mas velocidad que se hace tarde! Todos al auto enseguida—una tercera alarma llamó la atención de todos— ¡Rayos! Vamos muévanse, muévanse— Hal los empujaba a todos rumbo hacia la camioneta que había conducido el día anterior

—Espera, no piensas ir vestido asi ¿cierto? —le interrogó Dick una vez que estaban todos a bordo en el vehículo

—Lo siento ya es tarde—el auto se puso en marcha

—Ni soñarlo; bájeme aquí señor Jordan—exigió Richard cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero con su cara

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Mis compañeros podrían verle todo desarreglado y se burlaran de mí

—Es verdad, una cosa es que todos piensen que papa es Gay y otra que crean que tiene mal gusto porque usted no se arregla para llevarnos a la escuela—expresó Jason de manera agria

— ¡Cierren la boca de una buena vez! Ya estoy a medio camino conduzco como loco para llevarlos y si no les gusta como luzco por las mañanas es su problema, si siguen me obligaran no solo a dejarlos en la puerta, cosa que pienso hacer, ¡Sino a bajarme para acompañarlos hasta la entrada! —Hal aceleró la velocidad y volvió a pasarse las luces amarillas, esquivar el bote de basura y llegar con un sonoro "frenon" a la entrada del Instituto Gotham— ¡Llegamos! —canturreo,

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y bajaron a toda prisa, primero Dick, seguido de Jason quien lo empujo para ganarle la carrera, luego Damián y Tim —¿Sin beso de despedida? —Preguntó Hal en tono de broma— Oigan podrían cerrar la puerta del auto— les llamó —Enanos desagradecidos—mascullaba cual si fuera el pitufo gruñón se dispuso a bajar del auto y a que todos lo vieran en su ropa de dormir cuando escucho como alguien tomaba la puerta del auto.

—Gracias por traernos señor Jordan—Tim había regresado y estaba por cerrar el vehículo—lo veré por la tarde

—Ve a clases enano, te veré en la tarde—un gran golpe le hizo contraerse— ¡Con cuidado! —el linterna escucho como le decían a lo lejos un "lo siento", vio cómo Tim se alejaba para entrar a la escuela, sonrió por reflejo.

Bruce dejo a Hal en casa, como el día anterior le había armado una pequeña discusión por el complicado despertar que le habían hecho los chicos, Tanto que hizo prometer a Bruce que el llevaría a los chicos al siguiente día de clases, para su buena suerte, era viernes, así que podía retrasar ese momento al menos dos días más.

La mañana de Bruce fue bastante tranquila tanto como lo son para un hombre de negocios tan importante como el, solo juntas y discusiones de negocios, ninguna llamada de la escuela.

—Señor Wayne tiene una llamada—pudo escuchar por el intercomunicador—dice que es urgente

— ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente? —Bruce se dio una ligera idea

—Es—Una pausa la mujer no sabía cómo decirlo—es su prometido

Bruce exhaló aliviado al menos no tenía nada que ver con sus hijos—De acuerdo déjame la llamada—Bruce estaba un poco nervioso al escuchar el tono de marcar en el telefono— ¿Hola?

— ¡Oye! —Hal sonaba nervioso por el teléfono

— ¿Qué sucede ahora Hal? ¿Quieres que lleve pan para la cena?

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso, ¿Sabías que hay fotógrafos en la entrada a los terrenos de la mansión?

— Pensé que eso era una posibilidad, solo ignóralos como lo hago yo

— ¿Qué los ignore? Algunos brincaron la cerca y están por los muros, creo que me tomaron fotos mientras estaba bañándome, ¡Esto es peor que estar en un Reality Show!, ¡No me pagas por soportar esto!

—Y es por esa actitud que no te pago—Bruce suspiro Hal podía ser tan irritante, todo parecía molestarle pero en cierto punto lo entendía, él le había cambiado la vida sin querer en menos de 3 días, era su culpa. —Está bien Hal tranquilízate lo resolveré a mi modo, tu no hagas nada y solo ignóralos

—Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil, tengo sus cámaras apuntando a mi rostro, y algunos lentes apuntan a otras partes de mi cuerpo—Bruce se carcajeo al otro lado de la línea—¡No es un chiste!

—No, pero es gracioso

— ¡Resuélvelo Wayne o te quedas sin niñera y sin cabeza!

Bruce colgó el teléfono, Hal tenía razón debía resolverlo, al menos eso se lo debía—Sally necesito que hagas un par de llamadas

El día siguiente trajo consigo un mejor amanecer, después del pequeño despertar desagradable que había tenido la mañana anterior prefirió dormir con el seguro puesto, como lo hacían Bruce y Alfred.

—Siguen afuera—dijo cuando bajó a desayunar y vio a Bruce sentado en la mesa con todos sus hijos y Alfred— los reporteros siguen afuera

—Lo sé, para el lunes estará arreglado, tú tranquilízate

—Bueno me sirve de consuelo saber que hoy no tratare con ellos, estaré fuera todo el día

— ¿A dónde irá señor Jordan? —le pregunto Dick

—A casa, a ciudad Costera

—Finalmente—interrumpió Damián en tono de pocos amigos—no lo vamos a extrañar

—Tan cariñoso como siempre pequeño gruñón—Hal hizo uso de todo su sarcasmo.

— ¿Se va para siempre? —esta vez Tim realizaba la pregunta

—No aun no, no tienen tanta suerte— Jason puso cara de decepción—solo iré por mis cosas, no puedo seguir usando la misma playera de los últimos tres días o la ropa de su padre para dormir

— ¡Entonces si duermen juntos! —Comentó Jason burlón ganándose una buena reprimenda de Bruce y de Alfred

—¿Puedo ir con usted? —Tim usaba su voz de niño pequeño para preguntar a Hal

— Pues, bueno, em… ¿Que rayos? si claro no veo por qué no

—Yo también quiero ir—Dick se sumaba a la excursión, Hal asintió

—¿Cómo piensas llevarlos? —Inquirió Bruce

—Con esto— Hal señalo su anillo — será un viaje rápido con su ayuda

— Y Arriesgado hay policías y reporteros vigilando toda la mansión.

—Saldré por la cueva ¡Dah!

—Habrá gente esperándote en tu departamento—Bruce tenía una respuesta para todo—Irán en auto, todos iremos—Jason y Damián se quejaron

Parecía mentira un poco de espacio libre y se colaban no solo los hijos de Bruce sino el mismo Bruce y sugiriendo que todos viajaran en auto, por un momento recordó los viajes en auto que veía en la televisión con los chicos atrás haciendo escándalo, y los padres quejándose, con el conductor enojado hasta no mas… quizá no era tan mala idea, Hal sonrió con malicia.

—De acuerdo Bats, tu ganas iremos en auto pero tu conducirás —Hal sonrió y tomo un plato había que desayunar rápido para salir pronto hacia su departamento, no podía esperar a ver a Bruce al volante con sus hijos pateándole el asiento.

— ¡Papá! ¡Jason volvió a golpearme! —Se quejo Tim desde la parte trasera de la camioneta

— ¡Claro que no! —se defendió el aludido—mira se golpea solo— dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y comenzaba a golpearle su propia cara con ella— ¿Por qué te golpeas Timi?

—Jason déjalo en paz— Le dijo Dick — ¡No patees mi maldito asiento!

—Oblígame, anda oblígame—se burlaba Jason desde la última fila de la camioneta

— ¡Ten por seguro que lo hare tarado! —Dick se paró en su lugar pateando el asiento de conductor, lugar que ocupaba Batman

—Padre… tengo sed—Damián hacia una intervención

—Hay agua atrás, diles que te den un poco

—Drake la bebió toda—se quejó Damián

— ¿Tim? —preguntó Bruce un poco enojado

—Es que me dio mucha sed—dijo el mencionado excusándose— y ahora tengo ganas de ir al baño

—Pa ¿Podemos parar en algún lado? —sugirió Jason—estoy un poco harto de estos orates

—Y yo tengo sed— repitió Damián

—Papá necesito estirar las piernas—Dick le pateo el asiento de Bruce quien gruño y apretó las manos sobre el volante

— ¡Necesito ir al baño! —Gritó Tim un poco desesperado

— ¡Basta ustedes ahí atrás! No estamos ni a la mitad del camino y ya me dieron ganas de regresarlos a todos— se quejó el conductor del vehículo

—"¡Sweet!"—dejó sonar una vocecita computarizada que venia del lado del copiloto

— ¿Te importaría bajarle un poco a eso? —Bruce dirigió su mirada y sus palabras a su copiloto quien se hallaba con los pies sobre el tablero del auto y con un Ipad en sus manos— ¡Te estoy hablando Hal!

— Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? —Hal retiraba unos audífonos de sus oídos

— ¿Vas cómodo? —inquirió Bruce enojado— ¿o necesitas que le suba al aire acondicionado?

—No te preocupes puedo hacerlo—Hal se inclinó y le subió al aire acondicionado—aun falta por lo menos hora y media de viaje, y ya me escuche todas las canciones de este reproductor

— ¡Eso es mío! —Damián estiró su mano golpeando a Bruce en el proceso

— ¡Con un demonio Damián quédate quieto!

—Este pervertido tomó mis cosas sin mi permiso

—Lo encontré tirado en uno de los cuartos de la mansión no pensé que fuera tuyo—Un sonido llamó la atención de Hal— ¡Maldición!, Genial me hiciste perder mi última vida del Candy crush, ¿Bueno alguien tiene alguna vida que me pueda compartir? —Bruce estaba ya bastante molesto por las acciones y comentarios de Hal—le preguntaba a los chicos, no me veas asi, se bien que tú no tienes vida

— ¡Huy! —Dijeron los chicos a coro haciendo Bruce se enojase mas

— ¡Se acabó! —Bruce volanteo haciendo que todos se pegaran a un costado de la camioneta—si voy a continuar necesito un descanso de ustedes, ¡Todo el mundo abajo ahora!—se habían detenido en una gasolinera— tienen 10 minutos

Las puertas se abrieron dejando que los chicos salieran del auto

— Son unos desquiciados… ¿Qué me miras Hal?

—Nada, dicen que los hijos son el reflejo de los padres— Hal abrió la puerta y se bajó muerto de risa

Bruce estaba en su lugar mordiéndose los labios—No repitas mucho eso Hal, ¡También son tus hijos ahora! —Hal parecía no haber escuchado nada se dirigió a la tienda de la gasolinera para comprar un par de cosas—Estúpido…

El resto del viaje fue más o menos igual cuando Hal vio que entraban en ciudad Costera se sintió aliviado, su ciudad le gustaba más que Gotham, y por lo que veía a los chicos también, se acomodó y se cruzó de brazos en una pose presumida.

Llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde Hal vivía era bastante modesto, y en ese momento se hallaba rodeado de periodistas, como pudieron se bajaron sin ser notados entrando por la puerta de servicio.

—Bueno aquí estamos—Hal señalo la puerta de su departamento, metió la llave y abrió

— ¡Jordan! —Una mujer de baja estatura y algo mayor se acercaba a él bastante enojada

—Demonios, ok todos adentro—Hal le hizo una seña a los chicos para que entraran y estos le obedecieron—Señora Higins ¿Cómo ha estado? Se ve muy bien

— ¡Cierra la boca Jordan! —La mujer sonaba bastante amenazadora— estas atrasado una semana con el pago de la renta sin mencionar que hay un montón de paparazzi rodeando mi edificio

—Si bueno eso, yo— Hal buscaba una buena forma de excusarse para evitar que la mujer le siguiera gritando

—Aquí tiene— Bruce le dio a la mujer un buen número de billetes — cubrirá lo que supongo le debe Hal y en cuanto a los reporteros no estarán aquí mucho tiempo

— ¿Y usted es?

—Bruce Wayne, es un placer—le extendió la mano como si tratara de una mujer de negocios

—Si claro, el prometido de Jordan, no sabía que tenías esos gustos muchacho—la mujer comenzó a contar el dinero—por lo menos te buscaste un novio rico—la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse por el pasillo

—Usted debería de conseguirse un novio—masculló Hal un poco enojado

—Pude oír eso, tu renta está pagada los siguientes meses pero no quiero más reporteros por aquí ¿me oyes? —la casera desapareció de su vista

Hal entro a su departamento bastante cabreado— ¡Odio a esa mujer! ¡Odio a esos reporteros! Pero sobre todo: ¡Te odio a ti Bruce Wayne!

—De nada—Contesto con sarcasmo Bruce

—No tenías por qué pagar nada, yo puedo hacerme cargo de mis deudas

—Lo hice por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros

—Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¡No soy uno de tus hijos ¿Ok?!

—Señor Jordan ¿Me presta sus videojuegos? —Tim se acercó cargando unos cartuchos de Xbox

— ¿Qué dem…? — Hal pudo observar como los cuatro Wayne recorrían su departamento buscando cosas y hurgando por todos los lugares—¡Bruce!

—Ok muchachos dejen de revisar las cosas de Hal—les ordenó a sus cuatro hijos pero estos no le hicieron mucho caso

—De todas formas esto es una pocilga—menciono Damian mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

—Vamos Pa solo me falta una "cosa rara" para completar mi lista de la cacería de tesoros—Dijo Jason sonriente

—¡Ja te la gane! Mira—Dick sacaba de su espalda la linterna verde de Hal

—¡Eso no es un juguete! —Hal caminó hasta Dick y le arrebato lo que tenía en la mano — es mi batería de poder—Se dirigió a su dormitorio, dejando a los Wayne en la sala de su departamento—¡Controla a tus hijos Bruce!

Hal metía todo lo que podía en su maleta, playeras, camisas, pantalones, su ropa interior su batería de poder y por su puesto sus uniformes del trabajo, no miraba ni le importaba el orden o que se arrugara la ropa, estaba muy enojado pro la situación—Estúpido Bruce que no puede controlar ni su vida, claro le rompe la cara al Joker pero no puede pegarle una buena nalgada a esos chiquillos, ¡Joder—cerro la mochila tipo militar que había llenado con sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación—ya podemos irnos— Hal se sorprendió al salir y ver que los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en la sala sin mover ni una pestaña

—¿Cómo se dice? —Bruce habló a sus hijos

—Lo sentimos señor Jordan—dijeron a coro los cuatro

—No era nuestra intención causar un desorden en su casa—se disculpó Dick

—La mía si—Jason recibió un codazo de su hermano mayor—quiero decir lo siento…

—tt, no queríamos desordenas más tu casa pervertido—Damián recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bruce—lo siento.

—Perdone señor Jordan, aquí están sus videojuegos—Tim le extendia a Hal lo que había tomado

Hal suspiró no esperaba algo asi por parte de sus "hijastros"—no te preocupes, puedes llevarlos igual no podré venir a jugarlos—Tim sonrió

—Señor Jordan, ¿me presta estas películas? —ahora Dick intervenía aprovechando el buen humor de Hal

—Si claro por qué no

—Entonces yo quiero estas revistas que estaban bajo la cama—Jason señalo unas revistas que tenía enrolladas y guardadas de su lado del sofá

— ¡Esas no! —Hal se escandalizo y se las quito enseguida golpeándole la cabeza con ellas

— ¿Porno Hal? —Le interrogo bajamente Bruce—eso es muy de secundaria

—Cierra tu boca Wayne—Hal suspiro mientras depositaba sus revistas para adultos en un bote de basura— estas no, pero te presto los comics que estas guardando bajo tu playera—Jason asintió a la vez que recibía un jalón de oreja de parte de Bruce—bueno ayúdenme a vaciar el refrigerador y estaremos listos para regresar a la mansión

—¿A casa? —Inquirió Dick

—Sí, eso—Hal suspiró resignado

Después de la ida a ciudad costera y la agitada salida del departamento de Hal, el regreso a casa fue mejor, igual que el resto de la tarde, Hal no sabía que exactamente había dicho Bruce a sus hijos pero había funcionado, tuvieron una tarde tranquila y una noche aún más tranquila, solo con unos ligeros problemas en Gotham que Batman y Linterna Verde pudieron resolver con facilidad

—Nunca me dijiste como planeas deshacerte de los reporteros—comentó Hal a Bruce al regresar a la baticueva

—Lo veras mañana—Bruce se quitó la máscara y la parte superior del traje—quiero que sea una sorpresa

—No me gustan mucho las sorpresas—Hal le daba la espalda a Batman que se estaba quitando los pantalones—supongo que hay cosas que no cambiarás…

—Como sea—Bruce se puso una bata y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la baticueva—será mejor que descanses Hal, mañana podría ser un día agitado

— ¿De qué Hablas? Mañana es Domingo

—En esta casa todos los días podrían ser de agitación—Concluyó Bruce y Hal tuvo que darle la razón.


	5. Levántense y Sonrían

Era domingo, un lindo y brillante domingo, pintaba por ser un buen día aunque quien sabe todo podría pasar, se dirigió al baño privado de su habitación y comenzó a lavarse la cara, los golpes en la puerta le hicieron asomarse un segundo—Adelante— dijo Bruce y miro a la persona que ingresaba en su habitación

—Buenos días—Dick entraba saludándole bastante alegre

—Buenos días Dick ¿Cómo dormiste? —Bruce regreso a su baño para lavarse los dientes

—Bien, aunque un poco intranquilo esperaba a que llegara el día de hoy—expresó el menor

—Creo que eres el único jovencito—Bruce había escupido la pasta dental en el lavabo—¿Por qué tan intranquilo?

—Bueno, pues se supone que hoy me dejarías ir a patrullar contigo hoy—Dick miro a Bruce que salía de su baño secándose el rostro

— ¿Si? ¿Yo dije eso?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Dick se quejo y se cruzó de brazos

—Sin Morisquetas—Bruce reprendió en tono de broma a su hijo mayor—sabes que estabas de castigo y esta semana no te has portado de lo mejor

— ¡Pero papá!

—Sin peros Richard lo pensare mientras entrenamos un rato, ¿Ya se levantaron tus hermanos?

—Tim y Damián ya están de pie, creo que Damián ya está haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, solo falta Jason—explicó Dick mientras Bruce asentía con algo de molestia, ¿Por qué Jason tenía que ser siempre tan flojo?

—¿Sabes si Hal ya se levanto?

— ¡Te matare! —un grito que venía del pasillo acompañado del ruido que hacen las cosas al caer llamó su atención

—Al parecer ya—contesto Dick un poco irónico

En el corredor del segundo piso un acelerado Jason corría para escapar de Hal— ¡Regresa aquí maldito ladrón! —Hal lucia bastante enojado — ¡Me las pagaras!

—No creo que me puedas hacer pagar, no sin esto— Jason levanto la mano mostrando lo que había hurtado: el anillo de linterna verde —eres poco más que un inútil sin esto— se burlaba

—Mocoso, yo te enseñare quien es un inútil—

—Hal… —Bruce trataba de llamar la atención de Hal que acaba de cruzar corriendo frente a la entrada de la habitación

— ¡Callate Wayne! —Hal brinco una mesa que acababa de arrojar Jason para bloquear su camino— ¡Te tengo pequeño idiota! — Hal al parecer había acorralado a Jason al final del pasillo

— ¿Idiota yo? ¿Quién crees que me entrena? — Jason sonrió — ¡Pase largo! —gritaba mientras arrojaba el anillo por encima de la cabeza de Hal al cual esquivó apoyándose en la pared, mas no lo esquivó por completo por que le tomó del pie

—¡Ja! ¡Eres mío!

— Tt ¿Qué es esto? —Damián capturo en sus manos el anillo de Hal

—Dame eso, pequeño gruñón— Hal se arrojaba sobre Damián, dejando atrás a Jason

— Damián ¡Que no lo toque el pervertido! —Jason le hacía señas a su hermano menor quien lo tomó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo

—Tt, perdedor —el menor de los Wayne se detuvo un segundo cuando hubo bajado las escaleras

—¡No toques mis cosas! —Hal llego a toda velocidad deslizándose por el barandal tumbando a Damián— ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora enano?

— ¡Tu por su puesto! —Damián le dio un codazo a Hal con el que le lastimo la mejilla, luego arrojó el anillo que fue a parar directo a las manos de Tim— ¡No lo arruines Drake!

— ¿Qué? —Tim no dijo nada mas solo reaccionó arrojando el anillo lejos al ver que Hal iba corriendo hacia el

— Lo tengo — Dick lo había tomado con facilidad dando un brinco en el aire

— No— Bruce sostuvo la muñeca de su hijo —Yo lo tengo, dámelo ahora—ordenó, Dick no tuvo más que obedecer— Aquí tienes— se lo extendió a Hal

—Ya era hora de que hicieras algo cretino— Hal lucía bastante molesto

—Créeme que hare algo más que esto— Bruce miro severo a sus hijos los cuales se acercaron con cierta desconfianza— será mejor que vayas a cambiarte Hal, por si quieres acompañarnos después a entrenar

— De acuerdo, aunque no te prometo nada— Hal comenzó a irse escaleras arriba— por cierto, buenos días a todos— dijo mientras le echaba una última mirada a los chicos Wayne, mas de uno le miraba con algo de temor, le pareció raro pero no prestó mucha atención.

Siempre que se decidía a explorar la mansión se encontraba con algo nuevo, esta ocasión no fue la excepción se había topado con el maravilloso cuarto que a los Wayne les servía para entrenar, pues si algún día los chicos querían ser Batman o como Batman debían entrenar mucho. Los veía subir, bajar, hacer pesas y lagartijas, además de practicar saltos y movimientos de artes marciales que Hal apenas y había pensado en conocer, y es que si bien cuando estuvo en el ejercito le enseñaron defensa personal y combate cuerpo a cuerpo no se imaginaba que una sola persona pudiera dominar más de una técnica, pero bueno eran los hijos de Batman de eso no cabía duda.

—Ya me fatigué solo de verlos—Hal se había colocado al lado de Bruce, quien cual si fuera un entrenador de futbol se hallaba de pie mirando a sus chicos.

—Estoy seguro que ellos también están cansados, pero ellos se lo buscaron

— ¿Me estás diciendo que los pones a entrenar hasta el agotamiento por que están de castigo? —Bruce asintió a Hal con una seña de la cabeza—eres un monstruo…

—Soy su padre, se supone que sea mi trabajo, ahora que si quieres darles abrazos y besos después de lo que pasó hoy; adelante puedes hacerlo, pero hasta que yo termine con ellos—le contestó Bruce muy serio

—Esto no es mi culpa Wayne, yo no me meto en la crianza de tus hijos—Hal se cruzó de brazos—pero si diré que es un crimen entrenar tan temprano en domingo

—Se supone que tu estas acostumbrado a levantarte temprano, estuviste en la fuerza aérea

—Sí, pero esto no es el ejercito y tus hijos no son cadetes—Hal suspiró y se dio la vuelta— me retiro iré a ver si Alfred necesita ayuda con el desayuno, muero de hambre

Bruce miro como se alejaba Hal y salía del lugar — ¡Circuito dos! ¡Todos desde el comienzo! —Bruce les hizo una seña y sus hijos asintieron con cansancio.

En el comedor de la mansión Hal Jordan lucia un poco intranquilo mientras ponía la mesa, había decidido ayudar un poco a Alfred que aun seguía recuperándose del altercado con Jason y el auto.

—Le agradezco por su ayuda joven Jordan—Alfred había entrado llevando algo de comida en un carrito para servir

—De nada—contesto secamente Hal sin mirar al mayordomo

—Lamento que le hayan levantado tan temprano en domingo

—No fue tan malo por la hora, sino por la situación—explicó el linterna—acostumbro a ponerme de pie temprano, la mayoría de las veces

—Me disculpo por el inconveniente, el joven Jason puede ser un poco impulsivo

— ¿Y cuál es el pretexto de los demás?

—Bueno no sé si cuente como pretexto, pero todos quieren llamar la atención de su padre, el amo Bruce… —Alfred fue interrumpido

—Es bastante idiota—Alfred puso mala cara—perdona Alfred sé que es más que tu hijo, pero no me negaras que no es muy normal que los levante los domingos desde las siete de la mañana para ponerlos a hacer lagartijas hasta desfallecer—Hal dejo de acomodar los platos—es decir debería levantarlos para ir de paseo o mínimo para ir a la iglesia o ver las caricaturas que se yo, no es muy normal

—Todas las noches el amo Bruce va por la ciudad usando traje con máscara y capa, creo que es todo menos normal, además viniendo de alguien que usa un anillo mágico para luchar contra extraterrestres…

—Entiendo el punto, pero lo único que trataba de decir es que— Hal hizo una pausa y optó por mejor cambiar de tema—no nada mejor olvídalo Al

—Buenos días— Bruce entraba en el comedor, Alfred le saludo de la misma forma, Hal solo se puso un poco serio

—Bienvenido ¿La sesión de tortura ya terminó? — Hal usó su clásico sarcasmo

—No aun no ha comenzado en realidad—Bruce le sonrió irónico, tras de él entraron sus cuatro hijos visiblemente cansados—a desayunar, rápido que hay que arreglarse tenemos un pendiente

—Mas entrenamiento supongo—Hal tomó su lugar en la mesa igual que todos los demás que comenzaron a servirse la comida

—Ya lo veras, yo te aconsejaría ponerte una ropa bonita, algo casual y familiar—dijo Bruce mientras bebía su café

—No iras a llevarme a una especie de reunión familiar ¿Cierto? —Hal le hizo un gesto

—No, no pensaría ni por un segundo— Bruce ¿sonrió?

—Cielos que miedo verte sonreír Bruce—Hal trago con algo de dificultad— ¿Entonces iremos a la iglesia?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni soñarlo! —gritó Jason enojado

—Hace mucho que no voy a una—explico Dick mientras devoraba lo que había en su plato

—Yo odio la escuela dominical— Tim hizo un mohín con su cara al terminar su queja

—Mi madre dice que la religión es un invento de los hombres débiles que usan para justificar su propia incapacidad de realizar las cosas por si solos— comentó Damián bastante presuntuoso

—No, nadie ira a la iglesia, solo que hay un pendiente que tengo que atender, así que ya saben acabando de desayunar todos a vestirse, hasta tu— Bruce señalo a Hal con el dedo, quien se lo devolvió con una seña obscena

Un par de horas pasaron para los habitantes de la mansión, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era casi medio día los chicos estaban vestidos y peinados como para salir de paseo al centro comercial, Bruce estaba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa de cuello de tortuga de color negro.

—Bueno estoy listo—Hal entro en el recibidor luciendo una camisa de manga larga color verde olivo, la cual había enrollado hasta los codos, usaba unos vaqueros color negro, se había quitado su anillo y lo había colocado alrededor de su cuello usando una cadena— ¿Feliz? —Dijo de mala gana

—Solo satisfecho—Bruce sonrió de medio lado, podría acostumbrarse a que Hal le obedeciera, ojala sus hijos hicieran lo mismo; el timbre al sonar le saco de sus cavilaciones, Alfred abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la visita de Bruce—Bienvenido—le recibió Bruce con tranquilidad a la vez que se dirigía a él y le estrechaba la mano

— ¿Qué hace Kent aquí? —Hal se escandalizo un poco—pensé que dijiste que tendríamos visitas importantes

— ¡Hey! Yo soy importante—Clark se señaló— ¿Dijiste tendríamos?

— Cierra la boca Supi, no me hagas darte una lección— Hal cerró el puño amenazante

—¡Wow! Amigo nunca había entrado a esta parte de la mansión siempre me toca estar en la baticueva— Una ráfaga de viento llego al recibidor, Barry— sonrían— Barry saco una cámara y tomó unas fotos

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —Hal sacudió la cabeza debido a la luz emitida por el flash de la cámara

—Pensé que sería bueno que me ayude con el reportaje, además insistió en venir para ver como se estaban llevando—Comento Clark

— ¿Reportaje? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Wayne! — Hal estaba por comenzar una de sus rabietas

—Clark hará un reportaje sobre el señor Wayne y su familia, para calmar a la prensa sensacionalista que quiere todos los detalles de su vida amorosa—Barry le explico los detalles a Hal quien empezaba a enojarse— y yo tomare fotos

—¡Wayne! — Hal estalló en un grito— ¡No pienso aparecer en la portada de la revista "Hola" fingiendo ser tu esposa!

— ¿Tenias que traer a Barry? —Bruce le pregunto bajamente a Clark mientras Flash caminaba curioso por la sala de estar y tomaba fotos a los chicos y un enojado Hal

—Así es más divertido— Clark sonrió—y no es el único que me acompañó— Bruce puso cara interrogante ante el comentario de superman

— ¿Quién más?...

—Yo—ahora Diana, la mujer maravilla hacia su aparición—tienes una bonita casa

— ¿Qué haces aquí Diana?

—No quería perderme el espectáculo—Diana señaló con la mirada a Hal que perseguía a Barry entre los chicos y los muebles del lugar

— ¡Deja de tomarme fotos! —De alguna manera Hal alcanzó a Barry y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo detenerse— Idiota…

—Tt—Damián se cruzo de brazos— el pervertido tiene algo de velocidad

—Deja de llamarme así—se quejó Hal

—Tt, puedes intentar obligarme a dejar de hacerlo—contestó presuntuoso el menor

—Mocoso atrevido— Hal tomó a Damián de las ropas y este le dio una patada en la espinilla, haciéndolo sentir un buen dolor y cayendo sobre Dick y Jason

— ¡Maldita sea Jordan quítate de encima! —se quejó Jason bastante fuerte

—Si Bruce, son una familia feliz—Clark dijo irónico mientras los miraba

—¿Qué sientes ahora de tener cinco hijos? —Diana le miro divertida

—Silencio Diana, que esto es también tu culpa—Se quejó Bruce ante una incómoda mujer maravilla—sabes que es cierto, sino hubieras salido de la sala en el momento justo, podrías estar fingiendo ser mi esposa en vez de—Hal estaba forcejeando ahora con Dick quien sabe por qué razón mientras Tim estaba sobre su espalda— ¡Demonios quédense quietos! —Bruce se acerco y separó a sus hijos de Hal quien respiraba agitado

—No tienes que tomar tantas fotos—le sugirió Clark a Barry que estaba inmerso en fotografiar cada movimiento de Bruce quien jalaba las orejas de sus hijos

—Viejo estas son para mi colección personal—Diana, Clark y Barry rieron divertidos.

Bruce tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmar a todos sus hijos y a Hal a la vez que hacía que todos sus amigos dejaran de reír, si Alfred no hubiera sugerido que pasaran a otra sala el igual se hubiera puesto histérico.

—Y ¿Qué tal la vida con Bruce? —Barry le mostraba una picara sonrisa a su amigo

—Bastante bien, aunque eso de ser la niñera oficial no es tan agradable—explicó Hal—si bueno admito que este lugar es mil veces mejor que mi departamento, pero no se no deja de tener algo escalofriante

—Amigo, deberías bajar la voz Bruce va a escucharte

—El sabe que es lo que pienso, estos es un trato que hicimos, no es que yo de verdad sea su novio o el papá de sus hijos—Hal se cruzó de brazos

—Espera un momento, mantén esa pose—Barry tomo la cámara y apuntó—sonríe un poco ¿Quieres? —Hal formó una media sonrisa ante la instrucción de su amigo— ¡Listo!

Hal vio la excesiva sonrisa en la cara de Barry— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Hal miró a sus espaldas se dio cuenta que estaba parado bajo el retrato de los padres de Bruce

—La llamare "papa y mama estarían orgullosos"—Barry sonrió y Hal le hizo una mueca

En otro lado de la casa, Bruce caminaba junto con Diana y Clark—supongo que se están llevando bien, no veo heridas ni hematomas—Diana hacia como que revisaba a Batman

—Tengo que admitir que podría ser peor, aunque es bastante malo para Hal, los chicos le hacen mínimo una broma diaria y eso lo hace enojar bastante—explicó Bruce

—Debe ser terrible para Hal que sus nuevos hijos no lo acepten, ¿eso afecta su vida conyugal? —Clark haciendo bromas, eso era nuevo, Diana rio disimuladamente

—Que gracioso—Bruce se quejó del comentario—superman se pone "súper gracioso"—no es tan sencillo y aun no hemos tenido la visita del departamento de servicios sociales o de la junta de defensa del menor y no sé qué tantos mas, eso será estresante…

—No deberías predisponerte, es decir, Hal actuó bastante bien al salir del juzgado—le recordó Diana

—Ni me lo recuerdes, aun tengo el sabor de Hal cerca de mis labios—Bruce hizo una mueca de desagrado

—Había olvidado eso—Clark rio divertido y Bruce lo miro de mal modo—digo, yo también creo que lo hará bien—sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la sala de entretenimiento—mira… —Clark señalo a los chicos que veían una película en la pantalla con Hal y Barry cercanos gustando también de lo que pasaban en televisión

—Jordan— Jason había hablado—prepara palomitas…

— ¿Podrías qué? ¿Por favor que? —Se quejó Hal desde su lugar

—Hazlo—le ordenó Damián y recibió un golpe en la frente de Dick—tt, lo siento—dijo ninguneando su disculpa

—Señor Jordan ¿Podríamos comer palomitas? —Tim usaba su clásico tono amable para agradar y salirse con la suya

—No creo que Alfred nos de permiso, es casi hora de almorzar—los chicos emitieron un sonido de decepción—no sean llorones, compórtense y les preparo uno de mis postres después del almuerzo— los chicos accedieron y siguieron mirando la televisión

—Rayos—Murmuro Bruce, Clark pudo oírlo claramente

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Clark

—Sus postres son una maldita bomba de azúcar que altera a los chicos, ni Alfred ni yo los dejamos comer dulces, en su estado normal son un desastre imagínatelos sobrecargados de glucosa

—Seguro eso te pondrá las cosas más interesantes— Diana sonrió

—Deberías cuidarlos un día, para que veas que tan interesantes son—contestó Bruce cruzándose de brazos

—Vamos Hal sonríe un poco— volvía a insistirle Barry que manipulaba la cámara, había pasado un buen rato los amigos acompañaron a los Wayne y a Hal al almuerzo y después de ello Clark les pidió a los 6 una foto familiar para acabar con el reportaje—No te cuesta nada— se quejó el rubio

—Cierra la boca Barry—Hal tenía un humor bastante agrio

—Deberías acercarte un poco más a Bruce—Diana también hacia sugerencias al ver que los muchachos no acababan de tomar una posición para la foto

—Está bien— Hal se movió un poco en el enorme sillón en el que estaba sentado— no, no me siento a gusto— hizo una mueca—tengo una mejor idea— le hizo una seña a Damián a quien sentó entre él y Bruce

—Eres un pervertido sin lugar a dudas—se quejó el menor

—Damián guarda silencio—Bruce reprendió a su hijo—Tim tu iras de este lado, y ustedes dos atrás apoyándose en el respaldo—terminó de dar instrucciones a sus hijos quienes tomaron su lugar, Dick detrás de Hal y Jason detrás de Bruce.

— ¡Sonrían! —exclamó Barry contento y todos pusieron su mejor cara, inclusive los espectadores, sino supieran que todo era una pequeña farsa jurarían que Hal y Bruce llevaban una buena relación— ¡Listo!

—Con eso bastara— Clark dejo de tomar notas y guardó su libreta—esto estar amañana en la primera plana de metrópolis, no es verdad en la página 20 de sociales más bien

—Espero que nadie que yo conozca lo vea— Hal se puso de pie dispuesto a irse del lugar—disculpen que no los despida—Hal se dirigió a la salida de la habitación

— ¿Estás bien? —Diana coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Hal, este asintió calladamente

—Tengo una ligera jaqueca, nada de qué preocuparse—Hal le dirigió una mirada calmada para calmar a su amiga—solo necesito descansar

El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores sobre saltos, al menos para linterna verde quien no se percato del momento en que sus compañeros y amigos de la liga se retiraron de la mansión; ya que después de la foto solo se dirigió a su cama quería descansar. Y así lo hizo toda esa tarde no volvió a salir de su cuarto no quería mas bromas o más sorpresas de Bruce Wayne.

A través de las cortinas pudo ver como comenzaba a oscurecer estaba por quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta—Adelante—dio la instrucción para que pasara quien había tenido la osadía de molestarlo.

—Buenas noches—la fría voz de Bruce llamó su atención

— ¡Ah! Eres tú "cariño"— el sarcasmo en Hal se estaba volviendo algo muy común—¿Qué quieres?

—Solo vine a ver si estabas bien y si bajarías a cenar

—No, no tengo demasiada hambre

— ¿Qué te incomoda? Vamos no puedo creer que tu no tengas hambre, eres el único que le hace la competencia a Barry cuando de comer se trata

—No me siento bien

—Bueno eso es obvio…

—No Bruce no me siento bien con todo esto, no del todo, este no soy yo fingiendo que somos una familia, seamos sinceros te consideraba algo así como un amigo algo molesto y presuntuoso, pero no podía decir que fueras como un hermano, ahora debo fingir que eres mi—Hal hizo una mueca— mi novio y no conforme con eso fingir que soy un buen padre cuando ni siquiera me hecho cargo de un pez dorado en mi vida

—Entiendo tu enojo y tu frustración, se que lo que te pedí que hicieras fue algo muy grande quizá demasiado grande y puedo entender que no quieras seguir adelante, quizá debi pensar mejor antes de hablar en vez de pensar solo en los chicos—Explico Bruce un poco apesadumbrado

—Los chicos… si claro—Hal escuchó una especie de alarma que venía de su anillo—espera un segundo—Hal activo su anillo —Aquí Hal Jordan

—Linterna Jordan repórtese al sector 5621 para apoyo en situación de emergencia—sonó una voz que provenía de su anillo

—Debo irme— Hal se puso su traje

—Igual debo salir a patrullar la ciudad

—Si por mí está bien ¿Podrás solo? —Bruce asintió—no te desveles de mas, mañana es tu turno de llevar a los chicos a la escuela—Hal abrió la ventana de su habitación para salir volando consus poderes, le haría bien despejar su mente un rato.

Cuando Hal regresó de su misión con los Linternas Verdes ya era de mañana eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, ingresó por donde había salido con la diferencia de que esta vez alguien estaba en su habitación

—Buen día joven Jordan, es bueno tenerlo de regreso—Alfred estaba por toda la habitación recogiendo algunas cosas que hallaba tiradas, aunque no podía aun hacer grandes esfuerzos se veía más recuperado

—Buenos días Alfred, ¿Que no deberías estar descansando? —Hal se quito el traje y se dejo caer sobre la cama, necesitaba relajarse y convenía hacerlo antes de que tuviera que ir por los chicos—¿Cómo le fue a Bruce con la llevada a la escuela?

—Bastante bien, esta vez no hubo heridos—contestó Alfred un poco irónico— ¿Y qué tal su misión espacial?

—Terriblemente agitada, es fatal tratar de razonar con una flota de abraxianos enojados, en fin al menos podre descansar un rato

—Sin duda— Alfred oyó sonar el teléfono del pasillo y fue a contestar—señor Hal, tiene una llamada

Hal suspiró y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico que le extendía el mayordomo — ¿Hola? —

—señor Jordan, que gusto encontrarle finalmente, le habla la señorita Jenkins la trabajadora social del Instituto Gotham—se presentó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, Hal puso cara de pocos amigos, por lo que Alfred decidió salir del lugar

—Un gusto ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito que venga lo más pronto que pueda a la escuela ocurrió algo con Timothy y necesito que venga a recogerlo

Hal suspiró con pesar—de acuerdo señorita iré de inmediato—se puso de pie para cambiarse de ropa y salir a toda prisa rumbo a la escuela.

Como siempre lo hacia Hal tomó la camioneta con la que llevaba a los chicos y condujo a toda prisa hacia la escuela, pasándose semáforos en rojos y varias señales de alto, con un sonoro frenon se detuvo en la puerta para bajar a toda prisa y tomar camino hacia la oficina de la trabajadora social. Cuando llegó vio a Tim sentado en una mesa con sus cosas a un lado, se percató que del uniforme solo tenía su pantalón y la playera blanca que usaba bajo la camisa y el sweter.

—Hey—le saludó al verlo— ¿Qué ocurre amigo? —Tim no le dijo nada solo se encogió de hombros, Hal notó sus manos y brazos llenos de pintura, un sonido de un carraspeo le hizo prestar atención a otras dos personas mas

—Señor Jordan buenos días—una de las personas era la mujer que le había hablado, el otro alguien no tan agradable

—Hal…—Colton el de la oficina de servicios sociales, Hal estrechó la mano de la mujer y le hizo una seña con la cabeza al hombre, le indicaron que pasara a la oficina para que le explicaran lo ocurrido.

—Ha sido un poco difícil encontrarlo señor Jordan, aun más que al señor Wayne—dijo la mujer

—estaba fuera de la ciudad, fui a ciudad Costera—Hal no podía ni pensar en decir que estaba en una misión en el espacio

— ¿Y fue y volvió tan pronto esta mañana? —Colton intervenía para molestar a Hal — ¿Qué se fue en helicóptero? —

—Hubiera podido, pero Bruce se lo llevo esta mañana—contesto sarcástico—me fui desde ayer en la noche, venia de regreso cuando recibí su llamada, pero no creo que te importe Colton—el mencionado puso mala cara

—Ya veo— comentó la mujer que abrió una carpeta con el nombre de Tim y comenzó a escribir en ella, Hal se sintió incomodo

—Perdone ¿Me podría decir por qué me hicieron venir hasta aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué este sujeto esta aquí también? — Hal señalo de mala gana a Colton

—Tim ocasionó un disturbio en clase, provocó una guerra de pintura cuando la profesora de artes salió un momento del salón

—No es posible Tim no haría algo así— al menos Hal pensaba eso, Damián seguro que sí y Jason era capaz de cualquier cosa, Dick podría ser, pero ¿Tim? Algo estaba raro en todo eso.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos los padres sobre protectores—Colton intervino nuevamente

—Disculpe pero nadie me ha dicho que hace aquí este sujeto, está comenzando a fastidiarme—Hal pudo ver como luego de su comentario la señorita Jenkins escribió en la carpeta otro texto

—Señor Jordan todos los hijos del señor Wayne están bajo observación del gobierno y de la escuela, por lo que debemos reportar cualquier incidente ante el departamento de servicios sociales, ya que la custodia que tienen usted y el señor Wayne está condicionada—La mujer era toda una burócrata según le parecía a Hal, se cruzó de brazos—debo decirle que su hijastro Tim Wayne está suspendido por dos días, hoy y mañana, y por ser primera vez que ocasiona un incidente de este tipo donde se puede ver una clara agresión a sus compañeros no habrá más sanciones pero estaremos al pendiente de los demás.

—Genial, convierta a mis muchachos en miembros de un realty show, seguro le hará mucho bien a su autoestima

—La vigilancia es por el bien de los chicos—explicó Colton, pero no convenció a Hal quien solo le hizo una mueca, Jenkins tomó más notas

— ¿Puedo llevarme a Tim o queda algún pendiente más? —La trabajadora social asintió—en ese caso que tengan un buen día—Tim vio salir a Hal y agacho la cabeza—ven enano nos vamos—sujeto la mochila de Tim y tomo su ropas manchadas que estaban en el suelo, los dos salieron del lugar.

Se subieron al vehículo no dijeron nada hasta que avanzaron una calle lejos de la mirada del personal de la escuela—Tim—el mencionado le miró— ¿Me puedes decir en qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿Pintura? ¿Agredir a tus compañeros? ¿Qué no has aprendido nada? —Hal estaba muy molesto, tuvo una noche difícil, no había podido descansar y había tenido que aguantar los regaños de la bruja social y del idiota de Colton por culpa de ese niño— ¡¿Qué rayos te paso?! —Hal gritaba y agitaba las manos aporreándolas en el volante

—Yo—Tim hablaba con algo de trabajo

— ¡¿Tu qué?! ¡¿Quieres regresar al sistema?! ¡¿Qué te alejen de tu padre?!—Hal estaba muy molesto— ¡Estás haciendo que todo el esfuerzo que hago se vaya al demonio! ¡Maldición! —lo que siguió Hal no se lo espero, Tim comenzó a sollozar y llorar

—Lo siento—Tim se cubrió los ojos con sus manos llenas de pintura, al verlo llorar Hal se sintió realmente mal por él, sintió que había exagerado

— Hey, hey, hey— se estacionó a un lado y paró el motor de la camioneta—Tranquilo enano, no llores—era complicado, Hal no buscaba que decir al chico para que cesara en su llanto—escucha Tim, no te conozco muy bien y tu a mi tampoco pero estoy casi seguro que tu no harías algo como lo que dicen tus profesores, seamos sinceros eres el que ha sido más amable conmigo— Hal puso su mano sobre su cabeza de Tim quien seguía sollozando—perdóname no quería hacerte sentir mal—Tim levantó la cabeza mostrando aun unas lagrimas que descendían por sus mejillas—venga deja de llorar—Hal le secó el rostro.

El teléfono de Hal sonó en su bolsillo, el nombre en pantalla: "Compañía Ferris", Hal suspiro con pesar ¿Qué más podría pasarle ese día?

—Habla Jordan

—Hal, necesito que vengas a la base, ¿Qué tan cerca estas?

—lo suficiente Carol, ¿Hay algún problema?

—No, solo necesitamos hablar—Carol hizo una pausa—pensé que estarías en Gotham— Hal tragó saliva ante el comentario de Carol

—Dime a qué hora quieres que este ahí y llegare Carol—Trato de sonar lo más amable posible

—En Treinta minutos Hal, y no llegues tarde

—No lo haré—Hal colgó la llamada y miro a Tim— ¿Qué dices Tim quieres ir de paseo? —el menor asintió emocionado—de acuerdo pero tienes que portarte bien, ahora hagamos un par de llamadas— Hal habló con Alfred para que mandara a alguien por los otros tres chicos, luego uso su línea de la Liga para localizar a un ilocalizable

—Habla Batman—contestaron al otro lado de la línea

—Bats, aquí linterna, saldré de Gotham unas horas, Tim viene conmigo

—Esta línea no es para este tipo de avisos—le reprendió

—lo sé, lo sé, pero no hubieras contestado a la otra

— ¿Por qué Tim va contigo?

—Te explicaré por la noche, por cierto manda a alguien por los otros tres críos que Alfred aun no puede conducir—Hal pudo escuchar como Bruce gruñía del otro lado del teléfono—bueno eso era todo, linterna fuera

Hal miro a Tim y este le devolvió la mirada— ¿Listo? —Tim asintió —de acuerdo— el linterna observó por los espejos que la calle estuviera vacia, luego activo su anillo para envolver el coche en un halo verde que lo hizo elevarse por los aires—venga pues a ciudad costera— sin duda para hal esa era una buena forma de viajar.


	6. El Agitado dia de Hal

Llegó a toda prisa al estacionamiento de la compañía de Carol, estaciono cercano a los hangares, frenó de golpe haciendo que las llantas toparan bruscamente con la marca que indicaba donde debía detenerse, de no haber sido por que Tim tenia puesto el cinturón habría terminado como esos peluches que van pegados en el parabrisas

—Lo siento enano— Hal se desabrochó el cinturón— ¡Ups! Se hace tarde, vamos, vamos enano, a prisa que no llego— Hal apuraba a Tim que se bajo del auto del lado del pasajero

—Señor Jordan ¿A dónde vamos?—Tim se movía rápido tras de Hal, quien no se sorprendió mucho de que el pequeño de 10 años pudiera seguirle el paso, pues después de todo sabia quien le entrenaba

—Tengo una cita con una amiga, una muy buena amiga—Hal formo una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras atravesaba los pasillos de la compañía ferris ignorando letreros y esquivando y saludando personas, quienes extrañamente no le devolvían el saludo—Idiotas—susurró para si

Llegaron corriendo hasta la oficina en la que Carol esperaba a Hal, apenas con un par de minutos de sobra, la asistente de Carol una mujer joven y de cara seria y presumida escaneo al piloto que estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, Hal se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención

—Hola Jordan—le saludó finalmente la mujer—apenas y llegas, dijo mientras revisaba en una libreta los horarios de las citas de su jefa—

—Tan amable como siempre Jenny

—Sabes que es una de mis mejores cualidades—le comentó la mujer fingiendo una sonrisa

—En definitiva pero hoy la tienes a flor de piel—Hal hizo uso de todo su sarcasmo—no puedo evitar pensar que tu molestia viene de que no te haya invitado a una copa alguna vez

—Sueñas Jordan, no la hubiera aceptado, y ahora la aceptaría menos, tomando en cuenta tus circunstancias—Jenny quitó unas carpetas de su escritorio y miro a Tim que estaba de pie detrás de Hal— ¿Es tu hijo?

—Algo así— Hal se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y comenzó a rascarse nerviosamente— Soy su

—Niñera—completo Tim que por fin emitía palabra

—Niños cuidando niños, quien lo diría—Jenny se puso de pie—según parece no hace un buen trabajo ¿Verdad pequeño? —Tim vio como era señalado por sus ropas manchadas, el teléfono del escritorio sonó— un momento, siéntense un momento—les indicó fríamente

— ¿Niñera? — Hal interrogó al menor— ¿Tienes idea de lo tonto que suena eso?

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa— Tim dijo sonriente mientras juntaba sus manos nervioso—no estás tan feo como para decir "Madrastra"— Tim sintió como le golpeaban la cabeza

— ¡Tonto! — Hal se cruzo de brazos— pudiste decir guardaespaldas

—Pero no necesito uno—se quejó el menor

— ¡Lo necesitaras sino cierras la boca! —Le riñó Jordan y este le saco la lengua en señal de burla—se ve que ya se te fueron las ganas de llorar—hubo más sarcasmo en los comentarios de Hal, quien no perdía oportunidad para observar a través de la puerta de vidrio si Carol estaba ocupada o no

— ¿Vamos a tardar? —Tim trataba de hacerle plática al hombre que le había llevado a ese lugar

—La verdad no lo sé—Hal se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza—Carol puede ser muy temperamental cuando quiere y a veces hace las cosas solo para fastidiar, pero no deja de ser sexy—sin querer cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo al chico de diez años—mejor olvida lo último que dije

—Bueno— Tim se encogió de hombros y saco de su bolsa un teléfono con el que comenzó a jugar

—No sabía que tuvieras celular enano—Hal no dejaba de mirar como Tim manejaba su celular con cierta maestría, moviendo su dedo a través de la pantalla

—Señor Jordan en estas épocas ¿Quien no tiene un celular?

—Eso es cierto

—Usted debería pensar en cambiar de teléfono e visto el de usted y estoy casi seguro que hay aplicaciones que no puede bajar—Tim iba a comenzar a comentarle a Hal lo que sabía de celulares y de tecnología y como podía enlazarse desde su teléfono a la baticueva y cosas así, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su acompañante—luego le explico si quiere

—Jordan—le llamaron por la secretaria—la Señorita Ferris te recibirá ahora

El mencionado se puso de pie—Si, me explicas luego que ahora tengo un pendiente que resolver—Hal miró a Tim comprensivo—tratare de no tardar amigo, mientras tanto pórtate bien ¿Entendido? —el menor asintió enérgico, Hal suspiró con fuerza y se interno en la oficina de su jefa.

Carol Ferris era la jefa de Hal Jordan desde que el padre de esta le había dejado el mando de la compaña ferris, la primera vez que la conoció fue cuando eran bastante jóvenes en el funeral del padre de Hal, en ese entonces le pareció una chica presumida, la típica niña rica que solo quiere divertirse y tener un buen marido; Hal se equivocó comenzó a tratar con ella con cada misión que le asignaban y conforme el trato se hacía más estrecho a Hal le iba gustando mas y mas, hasta llegó a pensar en pedirle que sean novios.

—Buenos días Carol—le dijo al quedar frente a su escritorio— ¿Querías verme?

—Buen día señor Jordan

— ¿Señor Jordan? No recuerdo que fuéramos tan formales—Hal se extraño ante esta actitud

— Y yo no recuerdo que le permitiera hablarme de esa forma

—De acuerdo como digas— Hal suspiro estaba ligeramente acostumbrado a cierto modo frio que a veces tomaba Carol— ¿Hay algún problema señorita Ferris?

— Es posible— Carol se acomodo en su silla y se puso seria—he decidido cancelar el proyecto de exploración aero espacial, por lo menos temporalmente

— ¿Qué? —Hal se escandalizó ante esta declaración—pero ese proyecto es punta de lanza para la compañía Ferris, está por encima incluso del que está desarrollando la corporación Lex

—Exactamente, es por eso que lo pondré en suspenso por un tiempo indefinido al parecer se ha filtrado información fuera de la compañía yendo a parar a compañías rivales

—Puedo entenderlo pero—Carol se puso de pie interrumpiendo a Hal

—Comprenderás que si cancelo el proyecto debo prescindir de tus servicios—esa frase de Carol fue como un balde de agua fría para el piloto

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, soy tu mejor piloto—se quejó Hal

—Eso nadie lo duda

—Entonces ¿Por qué me despides?

—Recaen sobre ti muchas sospechas sobre la filtración de la información—Carol se cruzó de brazos para ver la expresión de su interlocutor

—Ok de acuerdo eso suena aun más estúpido que lo primero que me dijiste

—Cuida tu vocabulario Jordan, recuerda ante quien estas

—Pues por tus expresiones y comentarios ya no distingo a quien tengo enfrente, vamos Carol dime de una buena vez que esto es una broma

—No es una broma, lo he discutido con muchas personas muchos creen que tus salidas sin avisar, tus constantes desapariciones y tu vida tan misteriosa son indicadores de que llevas y traes información

— ¡Eso es una tontería! —Hal aporreó sus manos sobre el escritorio de la oficina con la fuerza se removieron unos papeles dejando ver algo que llamó su atención— Lo leíste…

—Cada palabra —Carol dio unos pasos para tomar un periódico y dárselo a Hal, el diario "El planeta"—Pagina 20 cariño, en sociales, la familia Wayne-Jordan—Hal tragó saliva, lo habían descubierto

—Sabes que no debes creer en todo lo que publican los periódicos, tú misma me lo has dicho

— ¿Que tal las revistas? —Carol le extendió una revista de sociales en la que Hal estaba en la portada junto con los chicos saliendo de la escuela—los semanarios, el internet… me sigo preguntando cómo pude ser tan ciega

—Si me dejaras explicarte

—No quiero explicaciones tuyas Hal, ya de por si llevas una doble vida, jugando conmigo al soltero interesante y a la casita con Bruce Wayne, no me sorprendería encontrarme que toda mi información faltante este en manos de "Wayne Tech"—Carol lucia muy enojada

— Carol no es lo que piensas —Hal hizo por acercarse a ella, pero esta se alejo intempestivamente

— ¡No me toques Jordan! — Carol le dio un fuerte manotazo a Hal—No se puede confiar en ti eres un maldito mentiroso por eso te quiero fuera de mi empresa y de mi vida

— Espera ¿Me despides por que estas celosa? —Hal se había enojado, Carol no le respondió— bien, es una lástima que no me dejes explicarte nada antes de que deba recoger mis cosas

—No tienes que hacerlo mi asistente ya las tiene listas—Hal hizo una cara de desagrado ante esa expresión

—Entonces ¿Eso es todo? —Hal se sintió herido, en verdad le interesaba Carol

—No se que mas esperabas Jordan, sal de aquí regresa a casa con tu nueva familia, deben estarte esperando para la cena—le dijo su ahora exjefa con sarcasmo

—Aun falta mucho para eso

—Como si me importara Hal, retírate, Jenny tiene tus cosas y tu cheque esta en recursos humanos—

—De acuerdo—Hal se dio la vuelta —Te extrañare carol—le dijo en un tono melancólico del cual ni el mismo se creyó capaz

—No dejes que la puerta te golpee cuando salgas Hal—la mujer regreso a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos documentos.

Hal se enojó sobremanera ante la indiferencia de la mujer, se detuvo en la entrada de la oficina—Carol—la mencionada levantó la vista—voy a demandarte— le dijo enojado para después salir azotando la puerta asustando así a la secretaria que estaba a la salida y a Tim que esperaba sentado—¿Dónde están mis cosas? —la asistente de Carol no dijo nada solo le extendió una caja que Hal tomó y puso bajo su brazo

—Que tengas suerte Hal—le dijo Jenny

—Como sea—contestó el aludido entre dientes—Vámonos Tim—el niño se paró y comenzó a seguir a Hal

—Hasta luego—se despidió al pasar frente a la mujer, sacándole una sonrisa de medio lado

El ahora ex piloto de la compañía Ferris caminaba por los pasillos enojado, estaba muy molesto por lo sucedido ¿Cómo podían despedirlo solo por que los periódicos decían que salía con Bruce? ¡Él era su mejor piloto!... Bruce nuevamente; esa familia volvía desarmar su vida ahora gracias a ellos no tenia empleo.

Le alcanzó dando grandes zancadas, vio que su expresión era muy poco serena, estaba enojado como cuando Jason le hace una mala broma, tenia los músculos del rostro contraídos en una expresión de enojo, aporreaba los pasos y apretaba sus puños, quería preguntarle qué había pasado pero le daba algo de miedo. Se sentía un poco mal por el así que hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando quería hacer sentir mejor a su padre.

Hal sentía como su sangre ardía, no quería saber nada de nadie, hasta quería dejar atrás al pequeño intruso que llevaba con él. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo vio venir, el pequeño Tim emparejo su paso con el suyo y le tomó de la mano, Hal se quedo petrificado—¿Qué pasa enano? —preguntó confundido

—Nada, solo—Tim titubeo un poco— ¿Está todo bien?

Hal suspiro ¿Qué si estaba todo bien? ¡Claro que no!, estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad a Tim, pero se contuvo después de todo el chico no tenía la culpa ¿O sí?— Si, si lo está— apretó su mano y siguió caminando hasta salir del edificio—supongo que ninguno de los dos a tenido un buen día, mejor regresemos a Gotham antes de que pase algo mas—Tim asintió, Hal y el chico cruzaron el estacionamiento, el mayor sintió una mirada sobre su cabeza mientras abría la puerta del lado del pasajero, se detuvo y miro hacia una ventana en el edificio de oficinas

—¿Pasa algo señor Jordan?

—No es nada, abróchate el cinturón—Hal cerró la puerta e hizo una seña para decir adiós a Carol, quien le miraba enojada desde la ventana de su oficina.

Bruce era paciente como el que mas, es decir para poder combatir a ciertos criminales de Gotham había que pensar siempre con la cabeza fría, pero era muy difícil mantenerse en sus cabales cuando tenía encima suyo a todos sus hijos; y es que si bien no los tenía encima literalmente se estaba cansando de tener que separar a sus hijos de sus constantes peleas, pensó inútilmente que si los llevaba la oficina se comportarían mejor, pero se equivocó bastante, tuvo que salir del edificio después de haberles puesto un enorme regaño y un buen escarmiento; se preguntaba como Alfred le hacía para soportarlos, se había puesto de malas y mas por no saber en donde se había metido Hal con Tim

—Voy a matarlo—murmuró para sí mientras bebía un vaso de agua en la cocina

— ¿Aun molesto joven Bruce? —Alfred acababa de entrar para hacerle compañía

—Más bien inquieto, está por dar la hora de cenar y Hal y Tim aun no aparecen

—Es verdad, le entiendo señor, pero el joven Jordan ha demostrado que puede ser bastante responsable con los chicos, además esta con el amo Timothy que es el más calmado de los cuatro

—No me preocupa Tim, me preocupa Hal—bruce asentó el vaso que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa de la cocina—quien sabe que le pueda estar haciendo Tim en este momento

—Joven Bruce, sinceramente no creo que los chicos puedan ser considerados peligrosos—intervino Alfred cuando un sonido llamó su atención

— ¡Damián suelta ese sable maldición! —la voz de Dick sonaba preocupada

— ¿Decías? —el ruido que hace un objeto al ser lanzado contra la pared siguió a la pregunta de Bruce

—Como le decía, no los creo capaces de herir a alguien más o a ellos mismos, después de todo es una de las reglas del caballero de la noche—Alfred se llevó la mano a su bolsillo del que saco un celular

—Nunca me había fijado de ese celular tan moderno Alfred

—Usted me lo regaló—Bruce puso cara de interrogante—bueno con su certificado de regalo, los jóvenes me enseñaron a usarlo, como checar mis mensajes y correos electrónicos, cómo ahora que me llego uno del Joven Jordan

— ¿Algo interesante?

—Por demás, dice que nos ahorra el trabajo de hacer la cena y que viene para acá, pasó a comprar comida, llega en unos veinte minutos

—Mientras no sea solo chocolates y golosinas no debe haber mayor problema—más ruido de discusiones viniendo del pasillo llamaron la atención de Bruce, quien se subió las mangas de la camisa— ¡Suficiente! —Bruce salió a toda prisa de la cocina enojado dispuesto a darle una lección a sus chicos

— ¡Estamos en casa! —Gritó emocionado Tim al entrar después de haber tocado el timbre como desesperado haciendo que Dick vaya a abrir la puerta

—Ya era hora—contestó el mayor de los hijos Wayne al verlo entrar

—¡Dick! —Tim le salto encima a su hermano— ¡Adivina que hice hoy! ¡Adivina! ¡Adivina! — el menor tumbo a su hermano en el suelo

—Yo si sé qué hiciste—Damián se acercó a Tim y a Dick que estaban rodando por el suelo—causaste un alboroto en el salón y te expulsaron por dos días

— ¡Calla Estúpido! —Le reclamo Tim dejando perplejos a Damián y a Dick — ¡No te preguntaba a ti! ¡Eres un metiche!

— ¡Wow! Tim expulsado y además diciendo palabrotas eso no se ve todos los días, creo que pasar un tiempo con "papa Hal" le hizo bien—comentó Jason con sarcasmo

—Hey mocoso no hables como si no estuviera aquí —Hal entraba cargando unas cajas de pizza y unas latas de cerveza en la otra mano

—Lo dije para que lo escuches "Papa natas"—le retó Jason a Hal

—Cuida tu boca niñato no traigo buen humor—un carraspeo lo hizo salir de la discusión— ¡Ah Bruce! Qué bueno verte—Hal formó con sus labios una sonrisa ironica

—Lo mismo digo—Bruce tomo a Tim retirándolo de encima de Dick—hola campeón —Bruce abrazó a su hijo ante la mirada enojada de Damián y Jason— ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Fui de paseo con el señor Jordan, me llevó a ciudad costera y al parque, luego fuimos por un helado me dejo pedir uno de dulce de leche con caramelo, chispas y extra chocolate y—Tim comenzaba a divagar en su explicación ante la cara incomoda de Bruce que solo veía a su amigo con ganas de matarlo

—Traje la cena ¿Quieren comer? —Ante la pregunta de Hal todos los hijos Wayne asintieron enérgicos excepto Damián que puso su mejor cara de indiferencia—venga llévenla a la mesa, esto lo llevo yo—Hal entregó las pizzas a Dick pero alejó las latas de cerveza de Jason

— ¿Estas ebrio? —Bruce puso a Tim en el suelo para que siguiera a sus hermanos

—Si tuve un buen día, gracias por preguntar

—No te hagas al ofendido, que sabes que tienes mucho explicar, como por que Tim se fue contigo todo el día y peor aún por que lo regresas drogado con azúcar

—Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa—Hal movió la mano como minimizando el regaño—todo a su momento primero comamos ¿Quieres? Mira te invitare a una cerveza—ambos adultos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a los chicos aunque Bruce no estaba muy convencido pero decidió seguirle el juego unos minutos mas—Guarda esos platos Alfred les enseñare un truco para no lavar platos después de la cena—Hal se acerco a las pizzas quitando las tapas de las cajas y cortándolos en cuartos y entregándole un pedazo de caja a cada integrante de la familia— ¿Qué esperan? ¿Invitación? Comiencen a servirse

Solo dos de los miembros de la familia se lanzaron a por la pizza Jason y Tim—¿Asi es como comes? —le interrogo Bruce

—Solo cuando tengo demasiada pereza de lavar los platos—le contestó Hal

—Así comen los vagos—expresó Damián inconforme hiriendo un poco los sentimientos de Hal

—Si no te gusta puedes no comer enano gruñón—le reprochó Hal

—Tt, púdrete—le dijo bajamente, pero lo suficientemente audible para que su padre lo escuchara

—Damián guarda silencio o te ganaras un buen escarmiento—Bruce tomo un pedazo de cartón y comenzó a servirse

—Poco ortodoxo el método joven Jordan, pero efectivo para evitar lavar los platos—le reconoció Alfred

—Hace mucho que no comíamos pizza y menos de esta forma—Dick intervenía mientras se servía

—Es cierto pervertido, al fin se te ocurrió una buena idea—Jason hacia uno de sus agrios comentarios

—Pues Gracias… ¿Me llamaste pervertido? —Hal abrió una cerveza y puso mala cara—no te enojes Bruce también tengo una para ti—Hal le lanzó una lata a Bruce quien la atrapo con facilidad

—Gracias pero no bebo y menos en día de patrullaje

—Una no te hará daño, anda es de mala educación dejarme beber solo— A regañadientes Bruce destapo la lata y bebió con timidez.

La cena en general transcurrió muy tranquila, comieron e intercambiaron comentarios acerca del dia que habían pasado, curiosamente el que menos habia hablado era Hal quien solo se limito a comer y a beber dos cervezas.

—Creo que los jóvenes amos deberían irse a dormir—sugirió Alfred mientras levantaba los restos de la basura generada por la cena

—Estoy de acuerdo, a dormir chicos—les indicó su padre todos hicieron muecas y ruidos de repulsión a la frase— ¡Ahora! —después de ese grito todos se despidieron de Bruce y Hal que se hallaba removiendo el resto del contenido de la lata que tenía en sus manos— ¿Y bien?

—Nada, solo trato de distinguir si mi lata esta medio vacía o medio llena, es decir ¿Tu qué dices?

—Esta medio vacía Hal como mi contenedor de paciencia—Bruce comenzaba a enojarse

—Para que te pregunté—Hal asentó la lata en la mesa

— ¿Por qué expulsaron a Tim dos días?

—Veo que ya lo sabes, te hablaron de la escuela supongo

—Más bien me lo contaron sus hermanos

—Sabes mis hermanos también eran unos soplones, Jack y Jim podían ser muy molestos—se reclino en la silla—recuerdo una vez que

—Habla de una vez Hal

— ¡Cierra tu puta boca Bruce! —Bruce se impresiono un poco por la respuesta de Hal—no he tenido un buen día, pero si tanto quieres saber te lo diré, Tim inicio una pelea con pintura en la clase de arte agredió a un compañero arrojándole pintura sobre su cabeza

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Bruce se había puesto tan incrédulo como Hal al principio

—Eso es lo que me dijo la maestra y la trabajadora social, la cual es una patada en los testículos lo juro, aunque no deja de ser bonita, sabes de no ser porque tengo que fingir contigo…

—Concéntrate Hal

—Si es cierto el enano, pues bien está suspendido dos días, así que mañana no va a la escuela

—Puedo imaginármelo, tendré que hablar con el acerca de causar desastres en la escuela, los tienen vigilados de cerca

— Y ahora lo harán más

—No lo dudo, aunque eso no explica tu extraño comportamiento y tu viaje a ciudad costera

—Bueno si tanto quieres saber te lo diré: Me despidieron—Hal bebió el resto de su cerveza y luego aplasto la lata en su frente

— ¡¿Qué te qué?! —Bruce lucia bastante sorprendido

—Me despidieron, cielos pensé que tenias mejor oído

—Era solo una expresión, no puedo creer que te hayan despedido

—Carol dice que sospechan de que haya filtrado información de los proyectos de la compañía a la corporación Lex o peor a Wayne Tech, debido a que…

—A que sales con el presidente y dueño de la corporación Wayne—Bruce agachó la cabeza apenado Hal solo asintió con una mueca de ironía—Lo siento

—Yo lo siento más, es difícil encontrar trabajo en estos días, así que empezare mañana

—No tienes que, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la corte?

—Gracias, pero no gracias, no necesito tu caridad

—No es caridad, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca! No lo digas quieres—Hal se puso de pie enojado—no, de ninguna forma seguiré aceptando que esta "Situación" siga cambiando mi vida, conseguiré un trabajo solo, gracias a mi talento y mis habilidades y no por caridad de mi supuesto novio rico

—No era mi intención

—No Bruce nunca es tu intención… mierda—Hal se dirigió a la salida—saldré un rato, no me esperes despierto

—Tengo que, saldré a patrullar

—Como quieras, pero antes de vigilarme a mi mejor revisa a tus hijos, ellos te necesitan más—dicho esto último Hal abandonó la mansión

Los gritos de los que estaban en el bar animaban la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, los golpes entre los contrincantes llegaban al rostro del otro y a otras partes del cuerpo también, Hal estaba propinando severos golpes a su atacante aunque en realidad Hal había comenzado la pelea por una situación tan tonta que ya ni valía la pena mencionarla.

—Voy a matarte pequeño idiota—le dijo el musculoso hombre que había chocado con la orilla del bar haciéndose bastante daño

—Vamos descerebrado puedes intentarlo cuando quieras— Hal colocaba sus manos en posición de boxeo y le hacía señas al otro sujeto, quien se abalanzó para golpearlo y falló en el intento—pésimo, pésimo, pésimo—Hal lo golpeo directo en el rostro y lo rodeo después para dar un golpe con el codo en la parte trasera de su cabeza haciendo que caiga al piso inconsciente—¿Alguien más? —el sonido de unas palmas chocando llamaron su atención

—Debo admitir que tiene mucho valor para venir a mi negocio y armar tanto escándalo señor—un hombre corpulento y de cabello canoso le aplaudía y le miraba irónico

—El empezó yo solo me defendía—se justificó Jordan—de todas formas ya me iba

—Por el contrario temo que aun no puede irse— los matones que tenía a su costado sacaron sus armas— señor ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

—Hal Jordan

—Jordan, ese nombre me suena conocido—el mafioso se llevo una mano a la barbilla en modo pensativo

—Es el de las noticias jefe, el novio del chico rico—dijo uno de sus ayudantes

— ¡Vaya que si! Que memoria la mía y que modales

—No se preocupe, como le dije yo ya me iba —Hal hizo por caminar fuera del lugar pero el sonido del seguro de las armas al ser retirado le hizo detenerse

—Perdone señor Jordan pero estas oportunidades no puedo desaprovecharlas, seguramente su rico novio pagaría bien por usted—Hal termino de enojarse, comenzó a moverse para golpear a los hombres que le tenían rodeado, las balas no se hicieron esperar

—No hay balas que puedan detenerme—Hal brinco hasta acomodarse detrás del bar, escuchaba los disparos estaba emocionado y dispuesto a sacar de su escondite a Linterna Verde, cuando escucho golpes y el sonido que hacen los cuerpos al caer— ¿Qué demonios?

—Hola "papa natas"— una figura juvenil había aterrizado sobre el bar— ¿Te diviertes? —Jason con su traje de Red Hood había golpeado a un par de agresores

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —Hal se enojo al verle

—Salvando tu trasero maldito mal agradecido

—Red Hood controla tu boca— Otro joven, Dick en traje de Nightwing dejaba fuera de combate a dos más

—¡Joder! ¡¿Tu También'! —Hal salto de detrás de donde se escondía y comenzó a salir dejando a tras a los muchachos que estaban terminando de noquear a los que buscaban pleito—No deberías dejar entrar a menores de edad—Hal se acercó al líder y le dio un buen golpe directo al rostro haciéndolo caer, después salió aporreando la puerta.

— ¡Oye idiota! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Red Hood había alcanzado a Hal junto con Nightwing

—Sí, es decir podrías darnos las gracias—Nightwing intervenía, pero Hal les ignoro dando la vuelta y metiéndose a un callejón— ¡Hombre que te estamos hablando! —lo siguieron dentro del callejón pero sintieron como los atrapaban y los ponían pegados a la pared

— ¡Maldición! —Jason forcejeaba para deshacerse de la especie de pinza que Hal había formado con su anillo y con la que los aprisionaba, se había puesto su traje en unos segundos—en serio eres un pervertido

—Cierra la boca niño ¿Qué creen que hacen?

—Te estábamos echando una mano— dijo Nightwing mientras forcejeaba incomodo

—No les pedí su ayuda, puedo cuidarme solo, ¿Qué? ¿Bats los envío a espiarme? —Linterna estaba muy enojado

—No, seguíamos una pista y te encontramos en problemas, de no haber sido por nosotros tu trasero estaría lleno de agujeros— le escupió Jason molesto

—Batman no sabe que estamos aquí—le explico Dick

—Eso es lo que tú crees—Hal retiró lo que formo con su anillo y les hizo una seña a ambos—ustedes dos vienen conmigo— formo una esfera de energía para transportar a los tres

— ¿Qué? Estás demente—le dijo Jason

—Cierra tu boca de una vez Jason, he tenido suficientes balas y problemas por hoy, y va para todos— Hal suspiro—mañana tienen escuela—los chicos pusieron mala cara—además no quiero ni pensar en que dirá Bruce cuando los pille fuera de la cama— Hal aceleró su velocidad con rumbo a la mansión, sin duda su noche no había terminado.


	7. Pleitos y Problemas

— ¡Déjanos ir maldito pervertido! —Jason golpeaba la pared de energía que Hal había formado con el poder de su anillo

— Por favor Hal, no hemos terminado con nuestra misión—explico Dick tratando de sonar más condescendiente

—Ya les he dicho que no—Hal aun seguía molesto por habérselos encontrado en el bar momentos atrás, iba volando a toda prisa con rumbo a la cueva—saben suenan como si se hubieran escapado de casa—los chicos evadieron la pregunta, Jason se cruzó de brazos y Dick bajo la mirada—lo sabía, mejor regresar que si mañana no se levantan para ir al colegio su estúpido director o su "trabajazorra" social van a perturbar mi paz interior.

— ¡Señor Jordan! —Dick le llamo un poco alarmado por el comentario que Hal habia emitido

—Lo siento creo que el alcohol me suelta la lengua, pero no creo que esas palabras no las conozcas—le recrimino Hal

—El pervertido tiene razón Dick, eres un mojigato

—No me llames mojigato estúpido—le contestó Dick a su hermano menor, le enojaba que Jason le hiciera de menos solo porque no le gustaba hablar o ser como el

— Vamos oblígame—le retó mientras le daba un ligero empujón, el cual Dick le contesto—anda, anda, ¿no que muy valiente? —estaban tan perdidos en su pequeña pelea que no se percataron de que habían llegado a la baticueva

— ¡Cierren la boca! —Hal se quejó e hizo un ademan con sus manos perdiendo su concentración y dejando caer estrepitosamente a los chicos, los cuales cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

—Maldición—musitó Jason al levantarse del suelo sobándose su parte trasera—joder contigo eres un maldito descuidado.

—Se acabo hora de dormir, pequeño idiota—le dijo Hal

—Pero Hal—Dick hacia su intervención

—Pero nada, todos a dormir antes de que Bruce les vea—les recordó

—Brece ya les vio—la fría voz de batman resonó en sus oídos, los dos menores tragaron saliva algo nerviosos—alguien me debe un par de explicaciones.

—Bueno es que nosotros —Jason golpeaba a su hermano con el codo para que completara la frase

—Salimos porque estábamos siguiendo

—A Hal—concluyó Jason ante la cara de asombro de Hal

—Momento, yo no pedí que vinieran conmigo —se quejo el hombre, Bruce se cruzo de brazos— es en serio, no soy tan estúpido como para meterlos a un bar

— ¿estaban en un bar? —Bruce se puso más serio de ser posible

—Hal no conoce la ciudad —señaló Dick para salir del paso

—El muy imbécil fue a meterse al bar de Rupert Thorn, y creó un gran alboroto—continuo Jason

— ¡Bueno ya! —Hal tomó a Jason de las ropas—deja de insultarme que hoy no estoy de buen humor—Jason vio el fuego en los ojos de Hal y se asustó por un momento cerró los ojos como esperando el golpe—tarado…—Lo bajo al suelo para luego darse la vuelta, se quitó su traje—me voy a la cama —comentó al pasar junto a Bruce a quien golpeo con el hombro

—Que descanses— dijo el hombre murciélago secamente —¿No quieres ver como castigo a unos desobedientes?

Hal se detuvo un segundo y volteo a ver a los chicos de manera superior—puede ser— al ver la cara de nerviosismo de Dick y Jason algo le hizo cambiar de opinión—no, mejor no—Bruce le vio intrigado—no soy un sádico como tú, además me duele la cabeza.

—Como desees, pasa bonita noche—Bruce pudo ver como Hal se perdía por la salida que daba a la mansión.

Hal dio unos pasos dentro de la mansión, pero recordó algo que quería decirle a Bruce a modo de burla por lo que asomo su cuerpo dentro de la cueva lo suficiente como para ver al dueño del traje de Batman—Por cierto mañana tu llevas a los chicos— Hal se detuvo al ver a Bruce levantando su mano a sus hijos, frunció el seño y se contrajo en su sitio, prefirió regresar a su habitación.

Era una bendición que Alfred ya estuviera mejor y aunque aun no podía manejar, podía cocinar y eso lo agradecían todos en la mansión, ahora podían sentarse a la mesa a desayunar antes de ir a sus labores; y así lo habían hecho los que saldrían de la mansión.

Cuando Hal bajo al comedor se encontró con su plato servido y una persona esperándole—¿Qué haces aquí enano? — Hal interrogo a Tim que estaba sentado en su lugar habitual aun con la pijama puesta igual que el

—Hoy no voy a la escuela—dijo sonriente

—Es verdad lo olvidada—Hal se sirvió del jugo que estaba en la mesa—pero no es algo de lo que debas estar orgulloso—Tim bajo la cara apenado

—Buen día Joven Jordan—le saludo muy formal Alfred que entraba en el comedor llevando una pequeña cesta con pan—es bueno ver que ya se ha levantado y que no tiene resaca—

—No bebí demasiado Alfred, ¿todos ya se fueron?

—Con excepción del amo Timothy que esta de castigo todos están ya camino a sus labores, los chicos a la escuela y el joven Bruce yendo a empresas Wayne

—Bueno entonces desayunemos que hoy tengo un día agitado, venga Alfred siéntate—el mayordomo no estaba muy seguro de si hacerlo o no

—traeré mi plato que deje en la cocina—Hal sonrió satisfecho

—Venga enano tu igual acércate, que estés castigado no significa que debamos aislarte del mundo—Tim sonrió y tomo su plato para sentarse al lado de Hal.

Nuevamente tras el volante de la vieja camioneta, Hal leía con interés la sección de avisos del diario de Gotham, según parecía habían mas ofertas de empleo que en ciudad costera, el detalle estaba en que la mitad de ellos llevaban al mismo lugar: Industrias Wayne, en alguna de sus múltiples filiales, lo que incluía por supuesto "Wayne Tech" que desarrollaba tecnología y armamento, y "Wayne Airlines".

— Quien lo diría el presumido dijo la verdad, tiene sus propios aviones—Hal tachó con su pluma los empleos que llevaban a Bruce—maldición—eso reducía grandemente su lista, miro su reloj y suspiró con pesar, solo había tenido tiempo de ir a una entrevista antes de que llegara la hora de ir por los otros tres hijos del murciélago, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

Cuando llegó a donde estudiaban los chicos se encontró con una escena poco usual, Damián al pie de la entrada de la escuela rodeado por dos mujeres una tenia uniforme de la escuela la otra parecía más ser una madre de familia ambas tenían el seño fruncido—Buen día— Hal trató de sonar lo más cordial posible

—Ya era hora que apareciera—le reclamó la maestra

—Perdón pero he llegado a la hora de costumbre—Hal puso mala cara también— ¿paso algo?

—Por ahora no—comentó la mujer—pero espero que no pase nada

—Bueno… ¿Me dirá que hizo Damián o solo me dejara aquí de pie escuchando las quejas de esta mujer? —Hal se dirigió a la maestra de una manera también agria

—Su hijo puso a mi hijo contra la pared y lo amenazo de muerte, también quiso golpearlo en la cara—Damián hizo un gesto de fastidio—pero gracias a Dios falló en su golpe

—Yo no fallé, fue solo para demostrarle a su patético hijo que no debe meterse conmigo—Damian contestaba en el modo más presumido que tenia

—Sucedió todo muy rápido apenas pude reaccionar y detenerlo—explicaba la maestra, Hal se perdió en el vaivén de acusaciones y quejas—sin mencionar que se la pasa faltando el respeto a cuanta persona puede

—Espero que le ponga un alto a todo esto—la madre del compañero de Damián estaba muy enfadada—estos chicos son incorregibles, si vuelve a amenazar a mi muchacho…

—La próxima vez no será una amenaza, cumpliré con todas mis promesas y la única forma de que se reúna con su pesado retoño será yendo al infierno a hacerle compañía— dijo Damián amenazador

—Cierra la boca Damián—le corrigió Hal

— ¿Lo ve? No tiene respeto por los adultos—la mujer hizo el intento por jalarle la oreja al chico

— ¡Wow! ¡Ni si quiera lo intente! —Hal tomó a Damián del brazo y lo puso tras de el

—Su hijo es un sicópata y un enfermo mental

—Podrá serlo, pero usted no tiene derecho a intentar corregirlo, habrá que ver como cría usted a los de su rebaño—Hal miro mal a la maestra y la mujer

—Con gente como usted protegiéndole sus insolencias es lógico que sea tan agresivo—comentó la maestra ganándose el odio de Hal

— ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja!

— ¡Damián cierra la boca! —Hal levanto la voz para tratar que todos se calmaran—hablaré con su padre y le diré que lo castigue, por ahora no veo el caso de seguir con este tema aquí donde todo el mundo nos ve—Hal se percató que varios padres de familia y chicos se les quedaban viendo, la maestra le extendió un papel

—Continuará en la oficina del director—la maestra le mostró el papel y Hal suspiró resignado

—Está bien—aceptó a regañadientes—iré por mi teléfono que dejé en la camioneta, muévete enano—Hal empujó a Damián para que caminara— ¿En qué rayos pensabas? Damián no le hizo caso— ¡Te estoy hablando maldición!

—Pensaba en ser una distracción—contesto el menor mientras se apoyaba en el auto, Hal no entendió mucho de lo que quiso decir Damián, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que algo faltaba

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —Hal vio como unos muchachos de grado superior corrían rumbo al campo de futbol al escuchar la frase "nos perderemos la acción" sintió que algo andaba mal, miro a los que corrían y luego vio a Damián que le hizo un gesto con la mirada indicándole que vaya— ¡Carajo!

Los gritos de los muchachos y muchachas que veían la acción llenaban el campo de futbol inclusive había gente en las gradas, grandes y chicos, muchos habían ido a observar el espectáculo. Dos contra todo el equipo de futbol americano.

—Cielos ese casi me dolió—dijo Jason presumido mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había sacado el último golpe en el rostro— ¿Qué te parece esto? —de un solo golpe noqueo a su atacante que acabó en el suelo a tiempo para que alguien lo tomara por la espalda

—Te distraes mucho "Jaybird" —le grito Dick a sus espalda quien golpeo en la cabeza a quien aprisionaba a su hermano

— ¡Que no me llames así! —Le exigió mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a otro corpulento sujeto— ¡vas! —Jason se colocó en posición para que Dick se apoyara en su espalada y brincara para golpear a dos sujetos al mismo tiempo

— ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —Hal se acercaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud de muchachos que rodeaba a los Wayne que seguían repartiendo golpes— ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —por fin pudo acercarse a donde estaban los chicos solo para ver como por error recibía un golpe que lo tumbaba al piso

—Les dije que era un marica— el capitán del equipo había errado su golpe dirigido a Jason para descargarlo en Hal

—Eres demasiado estúpido—Jason lo tomo por detrás sometiéndolo para que Dick le diera un buen puñetazo

—Demasiado imbécil—Dijo Dick al verlo en el suelo

Era demasiado, Hal se puso de pie de un salto y tomo a Dick y Jason para sacarlos de ahí, la multitud les abrió paso, a unos pasos Damián les dio alcance

—Enano idiota, eres una pésima distracción—le reclamo Jason que caminaba a prisa jalado por Jordan

—Y ustedes unos pésimos peleadores, tardar tanto con menos de 30 sujetos es patético

—Cállate Damián, ni que tú lo hicieras mejor— le reclamo Dick, se estaba armando una acalorada discusión entre los tres Wayne, discusión que colmaba la paciencia de Linterna

—Cierren sus bocotas, será mejor irnos antes de que se metan en más problemas... —al dar la vuelta Hal se encontró con quien menos quería ver, el director Storm—Mierda—murmuró para sí.

Ninguno de los chicos que estaban sentados afuera del despacho del director pudieron escuchar que tanto hablaron o discutieron, solo notaron que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando salir a un Hal bastante molesto, tanto que no tuvo que decir una palabra para que todos se movieran de sus lugares y le siguieran de cerca.

Estaba tan agitado que se podía oír su respiración en el auto, no es que a todos les importara pero había sido un día tan complicado que pensaron que era mejor no abrir la boca, condujo todo el camino en silencio bufando y haciendo gestos hasta que llegaron a la mansión, se estaciono veloz y agresivamente en la puerta y se bajo a toda prisa apenas pudieron ganarle el paso los tres jóvenes que entraron a tiempo para evitar que Tim o Alfred saludaran al enojado Linterna verde, entró y se dirigió a la escalera.

— ¡No quiero que nadie me moleste! —Grito desde lo alto de la escalera— ¡Avísenme cuando llegue el idiota de Bruce! —dicho esto se escuchó un sonoro portazo que dio la señal de que se había refugiado en su habitación

—Dios santo, ¿Qué Pasó? —Alfred se había asombrado del evidente cambio de humor del señor Jordan, Jason por fin se quito del paso de Alfred y Dick soltó a Tim que estuvo a punto de correr a por el mayor

—Tt— Damián emitió un sonido clásico en el—no fue nada de importancia

—Parece que sí lo fue ¿Qué hicieron en la escuela?

—Nada Alfred, no hicimos nada malo—comentó Jason tan cínico como pudo

—Bueno pues…— Dick quería contar todo a Alfred

—Nada, no hicimos nada malo—repitió Jason mirando reacio a su hermano

— ¡Son unos mentirosos! —Intervino Tim escandalizado— ¡Digan de una vez que le hicieron a Papá Hal!

—Espera un momento ¿Qué dijiste? —Dick lucia un poco descolocado por la expresión de Tim

—Que… que Hal no estaba enojado cuando se fue esta mañana, seguro le hicieron algo

— ¡Que no hice nada malo! —Gritó Jason

—Tt, yo tampoco

—Habrá tiempo de discutir esto cuando su padre este en casa, por ahora a cambiarse todos para el almuerzo—ordenó Alfred y todos le obedecieron

Atardeció y anocheció y anocheció mas, cuando Bruce llegó a casa sus hijos ya estaban dormidos como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces antes de ir a patrullar sin sus chicos pasó y reviso que todos estuvieran bien, apago la televisión de la habitación de Dick, luego arropó a Jason que siempre tiraba las sabanas, paso a cerrar la ventana de Tim y acomodo a Damián en su cama después de retirarlo del suelo donde dormía al lado de su perro Titus.

Sabia por Alfred que algo malo había pasado con Hal y los chicos lo suficiente como para no haberle visto la cara el resto del día, quería hablar con él, pero consideró grosero interrumpirlo a esa hora de la noche, por lo que se fue a la baticueva, tenía aún más trabajo para esa noche, bajó y comenzó a colocarse el traje de Batman, solo faltaba ponerse encima la capa y la mascara

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —Hal sentado en el lugar frente a la computadora la saludaba irónico

—Pensé que dormías —se justificó Bruce

—Ah claro pensé que solamente me estabas evitando— Hal parecía estar en el papel de "esposa dolida" involuntariamente Bruce sonrió— ¿De qué mierda te ríes? —Hal no pudo más sacó su traje y se lanzó a golpear a Bruce— ¡Ya basta! —Hal le lanzó un golpe a Batman quien fácilmente lo esquivó—estoy harto de estar aguantando estupideces por causa tuya Hal se acercó para intentar golpear a Batman quien lo esquivaba con bastante facilidad

—No es mi culpa que hayas tenido un mal día

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Hal hizo uso de su anillo para formar varias manos que intentaron atrapar a Batman, las cuales pudo esquivar, se estaba transformando todo en una batalla campal, Batman hizo uso de su cinturón y arrojo una bomba de humo, haciendo que la vista de linterna verde se nublara—Rayos—Linterna esparció el humo usando su anillo solo para ver que Batman había desaparecido, de momento sintió como algo lo tiraba al suelo, Batman le había caído encima—Quítate de encima idiota

—No hasta que te calmes

— ¡Estoy calmado Maldita sea! —Hal echó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando a Bruce con su cabeza

— ¡Joder Hal! —dijo sobándose la nariz

—Joder nada— se dio la vuelta para someter a Batman, el cual enseguida se puso de pie, Hal respiraba agitado, sabía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no podría ganar nada —si así como peleas atendieras a tus retoños….

—Lo sé—Bruce hizo una pausa y bajo su guardia, en todos los sentidos esto tomo por sorpresa a Linterna Verde

—Mierda, no me esperaba eso— Hal se acercó a su amigo—no quise decir nada…. Es solo que ha sido un día pesado

— Me ha pasado, los chicos no son fáciles, solo Alfred puede controlarlos, bueno a él si le hacen caso—Bruce se apoyó en la computadora y Hal se paró a su lado

—Los abuelos consienten, los padres educan Bruce es tu trabajo batallar con ellos, énfasis en "Tu"

— ¿Me dirás que pasó hoy?

—si tanto quieres saber—Hal se dejó caer aun agitado sobre la silla que estaba frente a la computadora—Damián amenazó de muerte a un compañero mientras Dick y Jason se liaban con todo el equipo de americano de la escuela

—Los matare

—El director Storm levantó el reporte a servicios sociales, adelantaron la cita para mañana y suspendieron a todos los chicos hasta que reciban el visto bueno del departamento y los sicólogos

— ¿Todos?

—Todos hasta Tim fue suspendido hasta nuevo aviso—Hal suspiró—mañana se supone que debemos ir todos a cita en la central a media tarde, hay "terapia familiar"— Bruce hizo una mueca

—Estamos jodidos— Bruce se llevó una mano a la frente

—Tranquilo solo muéstrales algo de esto y creerán que eres el padre del año—Hal apretó un botón donde reprodujo en pantalla las cámaras de la mansión donde se podía ver a Bruce arropando y dándole el beso de buenas noches a sus hijos, sonrió triunfal

—Cuando quieres eres una patada en la espinilla—Bruce se alejo y regreso con su máscara puesta—¿quieres y a patrullar? —Hal asintió era mejor que quedarse en casa sin anda que hacer.

La mañana siguiente llegó con todos los Wayne en casa incluyendo a Bruce quien ya estaba de pie alistándose para ir a la oficina

—Buen día pa—le dijo Tim al entrar en su habitación y comenzó a brincar en su cama—¿Te quedaras en casa también?

—No— dijo Bruce un tanto seco— y no brinques sobre mi cama

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—No están de vacaciones Tim, los suspendieron de la escuela no voy a premiarlos por mal comportamiento—Bruce sonó severo en sus palabras tanto que hizo que Tim pusiera cara de tristeza—ve por tus hermanos es hora de desayunar— tardo mas en darle la instrucción que en escuchar que salga al pasillo a gritar solamente "A desayunar".

—Levántate Jordan— Jason había ido a despertar a Hal y lo hizo de la manera más amable que conocía, jalándole la sabanas y tirándolo al suelo

—Mocoso impertinente — Hal se puso de pie y comenzó la persecución mañanera de Jason por la mansión, el sonido del timbre amenizo la correría

—Aprovechando ¿Podría alguno abrir la puerta? —dijo Alfred desde la cocina por lo que Jason se las arregló para deshacerse de Hal y correr a abrir la puerta, una figura ligeramente conocida asomo por la entrada

—Buenos días joven ¿Están tus padres en casa? El señor Wayne o el señor Jordan—dijo el hombre

— ¡Ahí estas! — Hal llegaba corriendo al lugar aun con su ropa de dormir—sigues siendo una patada en los…

—Te buscan "Papi"— le dijo Jason sonriendo con malicia mientras señalaba con los ojos a la figura en la puerta, Hal lo tenía sujeto de la ropa

El hombre en la puerta se aclaraba la garganta—Buen día Hal—le dijo familiarmente

—Colton ¿Qué rayos haces aquí a esta hora de la mañana? —Hal ponía su mejor cara de desprecio

—Respondo al reporte levantado por la escuela de los chicos

—La cita con ustedes es hoy por la tarde en su dependencia no en la sala de la casa

—Vine a realizar una primera observación del ambienta familiar, además de ver el estatus de tu supuesta relación—Colton camino hasta Hal quien había soltado a Jason—no me creo gran cosa eso de tu disque matrimonio con Bruce—le dijo al oído

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Bruce hacia su aparición en la sala

—Nada cariño—la frase descoloco al hombre murciélago que solo miro como Hal se acercaba a el de manera extraña hasta abrazarlo por la cintura—el señor Colton viene a realizar una observación previa a la cita de esta tarde.

—No tomara mucho señor Wayne—se excusó el hombre mientras sacaba una libreta para apuntar

—En ese caso pase por aquí—Bruce le indico el camino—ve a cambiarte casi es hora de desayunar—Bruce le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hal haciendo que este se quedara petrificado, cuando Colton y Bruce se perdieron rumbo al comedor Hal se limpió la mejilla con desesperación

— ¡Asco! —exclamó Jason quien había visto todo sin perder detalle

—Ni una palabra—era mejor ir a cambiarse

El resto de la mañana fue una verdadera tortura para Hal, Colton contempló el desayuno y todos los comentarios que los chicos le hacían, algunos mal intencionados y tuvo que sonreír a todos y a sentir, sin mencionar que tuvo que dejar que Bruce le tomara la mano durante el desayuno y darle un beso de despedida cuando se fue a la oficina; ahora estaba recorriendo la casa tomando notas de todo lo que veía—sabes los cuartos de los chicos son bastante desordenados, pero el tuyo—Colton se introdujo en la habitación de Hal que lucía bastante desordenada en parte por la pequeña pelea que había tenido con Jason—sabanas en el suelo, closet desordenado ¿Ropa interior en el suelo? —Colton se agachó para levantar una prenda con su pluma

—Si quieres una puedes llevártela —Hal se cruzó de brazos comenzaba a recordar por que llego a odiarlo—solo que no recuerdo si están sucias o limpias.

—Eres un cerdo Jordan—Colton se puso de pie dejando el bóxer en el suelo

— ¿Cerdo yo? Tu eres el que está revisando mi cajón de ropa interior pervertido— Hal se cruzó de brazos

—No es revisar si esta todo fuera de su sitio, como estos papeles—comentó Colton mientras revisaba el pequeño escritorio que Hal tenía en la habitación— llenas solicitudes de empleo

—Sí, me despidieron—dijo Hal como no queriendo la cosa—pero a ti que te importa

—Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con los chicos, sino tienes empleo eso podría afectar la estabilidad de los muchachos

—Si Colton seguramente a los Wayne les pudiera hacer falta algo sin mi moderado sueldo como piloto—Hal uso su sarcasmo característico—no digas sandeces—Colton no dijo nada solo siguió escribiendo

—Bueno ya he terminado por ahora—el empleado del gobierno guardó su libreta y se despidió de Hal—te veré en un rato guapo, espero que todo salga bien esta tarde.

—Seguramente lo esperas—más sarcasmo provenía de las palabras de Hal—te llevare a la puerta—dicho esto lo guío hacia la salida, había sido una visita bastante larga.

El día paso más rápido de lo que todos hubieran deseado cuando se dieron cuenta se hallaban sentados en la sala de espera de la oficina principal de servicios sociales— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Dick quien a veces pecaba de inocente—no me gusta mucho este lugar

— ¿Qué pasa hermanito? Veo que te sigue dando miedo este sitio—Jason se burlaba a sus anchas

— Me asusta tanto este sitio como a ti las clínicas de rehabilitación… o los cementerios, no "mueres" por ir a ese sitio—le dijo Dick contestando con sarcasmo

—Voy a darte tu merecido idiota—Jason hizo por levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado

—Quieto—la voz de Bruce sonaba más seria de lo normal—no vas a causar ningún problema esta tarde jovencito

—Vaya hasta a mí me diste miedo— dijo Hal en tono burlón—con toda seguridad estas inspirado—le dijo bajamente

—Tt, esto es una pérdida de tiempo—se quejó Damián

—Compórtate Damián, trata de no amenazar a nadie esta ocasión ¿Quieres? —Hal trataba de que Damián le hiciera caso pero este solo viro el rostro hacia otro lado

—Pierde su tiempo señor Jordan es más testarudo que Jason—Tim intervino hablando en contra de su hermano menor

— ¿A ti quien te metió grandísimo idiota? —le replicó Damián

—Cállense los dos—el usual tono serio de Bruce metió en cintura a ambos jóvenes quienes no dudaron en guardar silencio

—Cero y van dos, ¿Por qué no haces estas cosas siempre? —Hal se quejaba un poco

—Por qué no siempre funciona—replicó el Wayne

—Señor Wayne, Señor Jordan—una mujer de traje se acercaba a toda la familia—bienvenidos mi nombre es Alexa Sanders soy la detective asignada a su caso

— ¿Detective? Pensé que esto era un trabajo realizado por una psicóloga— Bruce puso una cara un poco incomoda ¿querían tratar a su familia como si se tratase de algo de índole criminal?

—Por demás señor Wayne soy psicóloga, el rango de detective se lo dan a los miembros del departamento—dijo la chica—es por protección o trámite administrativo si quiere verlo de alguna forma

—Más bien parece premeditación—dijo Hal algo incómodo—asi se ahorran llamar a la policía si descubren algo ¿Cierto? —la detective sonrió un tanto forzada

—Si gustan seguirme—les indico la mujer hasta guiarlos lejos de la sala de espera, hasta un pequeño salón lleno de espejos en el habían juguetes, videojuegos, colores, entre otras cosas—los chicos deben quedarse aquí, y los mayores vendrán conmigo a la oficina.

Una vez dentro Bruce y Hal se percataron que podían ver claramente que hacían todos los chicos—este lugar no me agrada—dijo Hal

—No comenzaras a comportarte como Dick ¿O si?

—Estas salas no las usan para entrevistas, sino para interrogatorios—Hal sintio un escalofrío al decir esto último Bruce le miró un poco intrigado.

—Disculpen la demora, ahora mi asistente hablara con sus hijos mientras nosotros charlamos sobre un par de cosas—la mujer se acomodó tras un escritorio desde el cual también podía ver como se comportaban los chicos—díganme señor Jordan y señor Wayne ¿Cómo han tomado los chicos su relación?

—Supongo que bien—comento Bruce haciendo un gesto

—Según las observaciones dela trabajadora social de la escuela de los chicos y del señor Colton sus muchachos han incrementado sus malos comportamientos

—Bueno supongo que los cambios les habrán afectado un poco—explicó Bruce—es decir de buenas a primeras su vida cambió —Bruce comenzó a emitir una serie de explicaciones que para Hal no tenían el menor de los sentidos y redundaban en lo mismo, miro hacia el vidrio a los chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo sobre unos cojines con otra mujer.

—Díganme ¿Cómo les va en la escuela? —intento preguntar la mujer pero ningún chico le contestaba más alla de un "bien" o un "tt" en el caso de Damián— bueno supongo que eso es algo ¿Qué opinan de su nuevo papá? Digo del señor Jordan

—Es buena persona—Dijo Dick

—Es muy divertido—confirmó Tim

—Es ligeramente idiota—dijo Jason

—Y un inútil—Dijo Damián

La asistente tomó notas de todo lo que decían los chicos—tienen opiniones muy encontradas con respecto a ese asunto

—Es por que cada uno habla de la feria según cómo le va, no compararemos los helados que le compra a Tim con las palizas que me da a mí—dijo Jason

—¡Jay! — Le recriminó Dick, pero recibió una señal de la otra mujer para que lo dejara hablar

—Si bueno como le decía, Hal es bastante metiche—Comentó Damián—ayer podía haber resuelto mis problemas solo con la maestra pero tenía que intervenir, yo no le pedí su ayuda, soy autosuficiente

—Tanto como cualquier chico de siete años sin duda—dijo Tim con algo de sarcasmo

—Cierra la boca Drake a ti nadie te metió en esto—Damián se quejó del comentario de su hermano — además cuando quieres eres tan nefasto como yo ¿olvidaste lo de la pintura?

Tim se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente— no lo he olvidado lo que trataba de decir es que el señor Jordan no es tan malo, si lo conocieran un poco más se darían cuenta

—Creo que este pequeñín tiene un buen punto—dijo la chica—como parte de su familia ahora deben preocuparse por conocer y cuidar del señor Jordan como lo hacen con ustedes mismos—los cuatro chicos entornaron los ojos

—Aunque nos preocupemos por él no lo aprecia, es decir el día que lo sacamos del bar se puso como loco— Jason agitó las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras

—No, no, no —Dick negó con la cabeza

—¿Fueron a un bar?

—No es decir, si, bueno si fuimos pero no estábamos bebiendo—Dick se esforzaba por explicar la situación sin tener que decir que habían ido como sus alter egos

—Últimamente nunca esta—Hal emitió una frase sin mirar a la detective que tenía enfrente no despejaba la vista del espectáculo de ademanes y señalamientos que ofrecían sus hijastros

—Desayunamos juntos esta mañana Hal, no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas

—Sabes a que me refiero cuando hay problemas de la escuela o en la casa no esta—Hal se cruzó de brazos

—¿Eso le molesta señor Jordan?

—Me incomoda, es decir son sus hijos

—Nunca he negado que lo sean—se quejó Bruce todo estaba tomando un tono bastante extraño

—Pues deberías atenderlos más, es decir vamos Bruce en estas dos semanas he estado más veces en la oficina del director por causa de los chicos, de lo que he estado durante toda mi vida

—¿Y eso le molesta señor Jordan?

—¿Qué si me molesta? ¡Me perturba!

—No es para tanto Hal, comienzas a exagerar

—Enfréntate tú a una señora gorda que se queja de que Damián a amenazado a su hijo, o mejor aún al papa del chico al que Jason le tiro un diente, quizá podrías hablar con el conserje que tuvo que limpiar las manchas de pintura del desastre de Tim o con la entrenadora que se quejó de que Dick espiaba a una de sus chicas

— ¿Eso paso antes o después de que premiaras a Tim llevándotelo de paseo todo un día? —de acuerdo todo comenzaba a tomar un rumbo escabroso, si bien Bruce sabía que no era el padre del año no se iba a dejar amedrentar por Hal Jordan no señor, él también tenía un par de cosas que reclamarle, la más interesada era la detective que no paraba de tomar y tomar notas.

—Noto cierta tensión en este tema pero quizá hay algo más a fondo—dijo la detective mientras se acomodaba en su lugar— ¿Por qué no hablamos de su vida de pareja? —era lo único que le faltaba a Bruce y Hal quienes enrojecieron de inmediato

Treinta minutos o quizá treinta años fue el tiempo que duro la entrevista tanto de los adultos como de los chicos ahora esperaban todos juntos en el lugar donde entrevistaron a los chicos a que les dieran las conclusiones de la sesión

—tt, esto es estúpido—

—Damián es como la quinta vez que emites esa frase—le reprendió Bruce —ya casi nos vamos

—Eso espero padre estoy demasiado harto

—Deberías tratar de relajarte—Bruce señalo a sus demás hijos que estaban entretenidos pintando en unas hojas

— Ok tiempo para todos—Dijo Jason— ¿Que tienen?

—Un cadáver siendo destripado—Dick levantó su dibujo

—Un cementerio de zombis— Tim levantó su dibujo

—un choque con muchas víctimas—Jason ahora mostraba su dibujo

—¿Qué rayos están jugando? —pregunto Bruce un poco alarmado—si los sicologos de aquí ven esos dibujos no nos ayudaran en nada

—jugamos a hacer el dibujo más grotesco—contesto Jason—fue idea de Hal—en ese momento cayo en cuenta de que el aludido también tenía un papel frente a él en el que dibujaba divertido

—Tengo una nave espacial invadida por esporas septianas que hacen que la gente se pudra de dentro hacia afuera

— ¡No estas ayudando Hal!

—No seas gruñón, lo hecho, hecho esta después de decirle a la mujer que no habías definido por completo que rol hacer en la cama ¿Te preocupa aun lo que puedan pensar de ti?

— ¡Cállate! —Bruce le mostró los dientes

— ¡Qué asco! —gritaron los cuatro Wayne al unísono, en ese momento la señorita Sanders se introdujo en la habitación haciendo un sonido para aclarar su garganta.

—Bueno familia Wayne-Jordan—Hal y Bruce se miraron inquietos ante el comentario—hemos analizado los resultados de su primera sesión y nos vemos en la necesidad de hacer unas cuantas recomendaciones…

Todos los Wayne tragaron saliva ojala no se pusiera todo mucho más complicado.


	8. Hay Mucho que Pensar

Cuando salieron del departamento de servicios sociales tuvieron que hacerlo por una de las puertas anexa, por que nuevamente había más fotógrafos que querían tener la exclusiva de la familia Wayne yendo a su terapia.

—No sé cómo demonios se enteran esos hijos de puta—comentó Hal de mala gana mientras se subía al auto que manejaba Bruce, junto con él se subieron los cuatro chicos y Bruce que iría como conductor

—Controla tu boca Hal

— ¿Qué? Ya salimos de esa pesadilla por ahora no tengo que medirme en cómo hablar "Cariño"

—Los chicos están atrás—se quejó Bruce

—Vamos pues, peores cosas me dicen—Hal se dio la vuelta en el asiento para mirarlos, Jason asintió con la cabeza, Tim y Dick solo se encogieron de hombros y Damián hizo su clásico chasqueo con la lengua

—Muero de hambre—Dijo Jason desde el fondo de la camioneta

— ¿Podemos ir a comer? —interrogó Dick y el auto arrancó, cuando dio la vuelta varios reporteros intentaron tomar una foto

—Iremos a comer, en casa, Alfred ya hizo el almuerzo—dijo Bruce

— ¿Hambre? —Hal estaba siendo sarcástico— ¿Qué no les bastó con comerse entre ustedes durante toda la sesión?

—No seas celoso Jordan, también hablamos de ti—se quejó Jason desde el asiento trasero

—Aunque no tuvimos más que 30 minutos para hablar de lo idiota que eres—Dijo Damián como quien no quiere la cosa

—¡Mocoso impertinente! —Hal hizo por lanzarse a golpear a Damián que desde su lado del asiento solo le hacía caras de superioridad

— Calma señor Jordan, me aplasta—se quejó Tim mientras sostenía parte del cuerpo del linterna sobre el

—Hal— le llamo Bruce— ¡Contrólate maldición! —el mayor de los Wayne tomo a Hal de su camisa y lo hizo colocarse de nuevo en su lugar

— ¿Vas a permitir que me hable así? —Hal estaba comenzando a enojarse

—No, pero no es modo de reaccionar Hal

—Los estas defendiendo, ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Ahora hablas como una madre histérica—le dijo Jason

— ¿Tu que sabes pequeño malandro? No has tenido una en mucho tiempo—le contesto Hal

— ¡Te mataré Jordan! —ahora Jason era el que trataba de brincar por los asientos mientras el auto se movía y Dick intentaba contenerlo

—Quiero ver que lo intentes—nuevamente Hal se inclinaba sobre el respaldo para intentar pasar a la parte posterior y darle su merecido a su hijastro

— ¡Hal! —Bruce nuevamente intervino y lo acomodo en su sitio—¡Suficiente! ¡Todos a sus lugares y cierren la boca! —Bruce se había enojado en verdad, unos minutos de silencio se hicieron en el auto

—Aun tenemos hambre— dijo Dick desde su sitio

—Paremos en algún sitio por favor—dijo Tim esperanzado

—Es buena idea necesito algo dulce, un helado o algo así—dijo Hal mientras le hacía señas a Bruce

—No—contesto secamente el mayor

—Acabamos de cruzar un Mc Donalds— dijo Jason

—Eso bastará, vamos da la vuelta—Jordan le hizo una seña a Bruce

—No—mas palabras secas esta vez acompañadas de un sonido de decepción de los chicos

—No seas amargado un cono sencillo no matara a nadie—insistió Hal

—Dije que no

— ¡Que des la vuelta! —Hal se inclinó golpeando con su frente la cabeza de Bruce haciendo que volantee un segundo para tomar él el volante y dar la vuelta, los chicos gritaron desde atrás, de alguna forma Jordan se las arregló para enfilarse rumbo al autoservicio del restaurante de comida rápida— ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil

—Voy a matarte Jordan, hare que te tragues tu anillo—le amenazó Bruce mientras bajaba la velocidad—hablas de restar autoridad y te pones en contra mía

—Por un helado bien vale la pena— el auto se detuvo junto al comunicador, Hal dio su orden bastante lleno de buen humor

—Buen día—les saludo el chico del lugar mientras comenzaba a dar su pedido, los conos de helado comenzaron a desfilar llegando uno a cada uno de los chicos

—Aquí van otros dos que alguien los sostenga—dijo Hal mientras pasaba por encima de Bruce y sacaba sus manos para tomar los últimos dos, el chico se les quedo viendo divertido, pues según sus cuentas uno de los pasajeros comería al menos un helado de mas

—Discúlpelo, esta de antojos, debe ser el embarazo—Bruce usaba su sarcasmo, Hal que comenzaba a engullir su helado como la cosa más deliciosa del mundo puso mala cara

—Que bromista eres Bruce—Hal le beso la mejilla con sus labios llenos de helado, haciendo que Bruce se contrajera con algo de repulsión y el despachador pusiera un sonrisa picara—anda págale al hombre—Bruce obedeció para después alejarse del lugar

—¿Comerás tres conos de helado? — inquirió Bruce, pero vio como Hal acababa de devorar el primero—no dejaras espacio para la comida

—Solo dos son míos, este es tuyo—Hal comía su segunda pieza mientras le hacía señas con el otro helado que tenía en la mano—anda come un poco

—Si papa, están buenos—dijo Tim desde atrás

—No están tan mal—expreso Damián

—Una probadita, anda el dulce te pondrá feliz—Hal hizo una pausa pensando en algo—bueno no sé si puedas ser o estar feliz, pero te bajara el mal humor—Bruce gruñó—anda, una probadita… ¿Probadita?

—Está Bien —dijo Bruce sin muchas ganas, inclinó su cabeza para lamer el helado que Hal le acercaba, no estaba tan mal, pero justo cuando estaba por probar un poco más paso por un bache que hizo que el auto brincara tirando el helado de bruce en su entrepierna—¡Demonios Hal!

—Lo siento yo lo arreglo—Hal paso su mano quitando el dulce del lugar arrojándolo al suelo del auto

—¡No me toques ahí pervertido! — chilló enojado el Wayne

—Te dije que era un pervertido—Jason emitía su acido comentario para completar la escena

—Cierra la boca Jason, genial ahora está en el suelo

—Yo lo recojo— Hal hacia malabares luchando con su cono, el cinturón de seguridad y el helado derritiéndose en el suelo del auto mientras se inclinaba para buscar bajo la guía del auto

—¡Retírate de Ahí Jordan! —Bruce se quejaba por la incómoda pose

— Dos segundos más— otro bache lo hizo moverse entre las piernas de Bruce— ¡Conduce bien!... lo tengo, lo tengo— obtuvo lo que buscana luego abrió la ventana y lo arrojó a la carretera

—Eso fue poco ecológico— le recriminó Dick

—Es biodegradable—Hal estaba por darle una lamida más a su helado cuando recordó a Bruce—ten te doy del mío

—No gracias, cómelo tú, ya casi llegamos de todas formas—dicho esto todos los que aún no habían acabado apuraron sus golosinas.

Alfred se sentía mejor estaba casi al cien, había preparado todo el almuerzo solo ya podía hacer todas sus labores sin problemas pero le gustaba fingir aun un poco de dolencias para obligar un poco a Bruce a pasar un tiempo con los chicos, además de que a el también le divertía la forma en que lidiaba el joven Jordan con los chicos; escuchó abrirse la puerta principal y se apresuro a acomodar los últimos cubiertos en la mesa.

— ¡Llegamos! —Grito Jason bastante aliviado

—Buen día chicos ¿Cómo les fue en su sesión de terapia? —Alfred se acercaba a caminando con lentitud a los chicos que entraban de uno en uno

—Normal, tan normal como puede ser acompañado de todos estos pesados—comentó Tim

—¿Asi de mal?

—Peor de lo que piensas Alfred—Hal entraba por la puerta

—Bueno supongo que habrá una forma de remediarlo, creo yo

—Es posible pero en caso contrario ya estoy escogiendo mi celda en prisión—comentó Jordan

—No es mala idea Jordan, puedes ir adelantando en empacar— un mal humorado Bruce entraba en la casa— ¿está listo el almuerzo?

—Listo para servirse joven Bruce —Alfred se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina

—Sabes que era una broma, no me emociona tener que ir a prisión, pero lo que nos pidieron tampoco me emociona sobre manera—explicó Hal

—Hablemos mientras almorzamos—Bruce dejo a Hal cerrar la puerta para luego ir al comedor.

La comida se sirvió de manera normal, una comida muy bien hecha y bien balanceada como le gustaba Alfred y como acostumbraba Bruce, pues ser batman no solo llevaba hacer ejercicio sino comer sano

— ¿Y? —Hal miraba a Bruce que no levantaba la vista del plato —¿Qué haremos?

—Acabar de comer por su puesto —contestó el interrogado

—Me refiero a lo que nos dijeron por los de trabajo social, mira no se tu pero no me emociona la idea de que me atrapen en el acto fingiendo, no después de todo lo que he tenido que soportar

—Solo llevas un par de semanas haciéndote cargo de los chicos

—Es más de lo que tú has aguantado, al menos yo he pasado más tiempo con ellos que tu—Hal hacia ademanes para dar énfasis a sus palabras—y en mi defensa diré que han pasado a matarme en más de una ocasión

—¿Por qué hablan como si no estuviéramos aquí? —Se quejó Dick

—Es verdad dejen de tratarnos como niños—le siguió Tim

—Tú eres un niño todavía Drake— le recordó Damián

—¡Huy! Hablo el jubilado, eres un metiche Damián—

—Basta todos, por cosas como estas me atrevo a decir que aún son unos niños inmaduros—les reprendió Bruce

—Claro papá, somos hábiles y maduros para patear el trasero del Guason y ayudarte contra el crimen pero no para escuchar lo que dijo la trabajadora social—Jason se cruzó de brazos—eso suena muy lógico—uso todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz

—El chico tiene razón—Hal se ganó una mirada incomoda del padre de los muchachos—yo les explico, un trabajador de la oficina de servicios sociales vendrá de visita un par de días observara cómo se comportan todos y como nos llevamos

—Eso quiere decir que no habrá misiones ni identidades secretas por unos días—explicó Bruce ante la cara de decepción de los jóvenes—no hay peros no podemos arriesgarnos, además no podemos dejar que esto salga mal, la última vez que vinieron de visita me llevaron a juicio y a ustedes a la casa de servicios sociales.

Los hijos de Bruce pusieron mala cara, serian días complicados—aún hay mas—Hal volvía a intervenir, Bruce negó con la cabeza y por única ocasión Hal decidió hacerle caso—les contaré después— los integrantes de la familia Wayne siguieron comiendo mientras se preguntaban que más era lo que quería decirles Hal.

El salón de entrenamientos que usaban los Wayne le daba un poco de escalofríos sobre todo cuando los chicos estaban entrenando como si fueran reclutas de la NASA, dando volteretas, saltos, subiendo y bajando cuerdas entre otras cosas; pero esta vez no, solo era el necesitaba bajar su ansiedad, así que se puso en una caminadora y la activó, comenzó a trotar.

—Estúpido Bruce— dijo para sí mientras aceleraba un poco la velocidad—sigue poniendo de cabeza mi vida— aceleró su paso, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una pequeña figura— ¿Qué haces aquí enano? ¿Me estas siguiendo?

—No, solo vine a practicar un poco—Tim que había entrado al lugar se apeno de haber interrumpido a Hal—lo siento puedo volver luego

—No, ya estás aquí de todas formas, anda haz lo que tengas que hacer— Tim dejo su toalla en un rincón junto con la botella de agua que había llevado—Anda demuestra lo que sabes hacer

—Si usted insiste—Tim se puso en posición, luego tomo impulso hasta llegar a unas barras paralelas en las que empezó a hacer ejercicios cual si se tratara de un gimnasta olímpico, vueltas, caídas, saltos todo muy coordinado digno de una medalla olímpica según se veía.

—No está nada mal—comentó Hal como no queriendo la cosa, para luego ver como Tim se bajaba de las barras paralelas con un gran salto—No le pides nada a cualquier gimnasta profesional—dijo a modo de halago, mientras se bajaba de la caminadora y se acercaba al pequeño.

— Gracias, aunque Dick es mejor que yo en las "piruetas" el puede hacer un salto mortal cuádruple sin problemas—el chico tomó su botella de agua y comenzó a beber

—¿Nunca lo has intentado?

—No, Dick y papá dicen que es muy peligroso—Tim hizo una pausa pensativo—y no creo poder hacerlo, no soy tan hábil

—Creo que eres tan hábil como cualquiera de esta familia, deberías intentarlo alguna vez—Tim sonrió agradecido por el comentario—enano, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado pero se me ha pasado preguntarte algo estos días

— ¿Si?

—Quería saber los detalles de aquella pelea con pintura que tuviste en la escuela— Hal se sentó en una banca del lugar y le hizo una seña al chico—ya sabes, solo se lo que me dijo la perra social de tu escuela

—¡Señor Jordan!

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero quiero que me digas que pasó

—Fue solo una broma, empezó como una broma y se salió de control—dijo Tim mientras comenzaba a subir por una soga como escapando de Hal

—Una parte de mi quiere creerte—Hal tomo el extremo de la soga que quedaba junto a él—pero tengo severas dudas—comenzó a sacudir al chico quien empezó a ponerse nervioso—anda enano, dime la verdad

— ¡Esa es la verdad!—Time se aferró a la cuerda— ¡Deje de hacer eso!

—No creo que le tengas miedo a las alturas te he visto lanzarte al vacío desde la torre Wayne—Hal aló con más fuerza —¡Vamos Dimelo! —Sin quererlo Hal hizo caer a Tim, al cual atrapó formando un colchón con el poder de su anillo

— ¡Esta bien! —Tim se había enojado un poco— lo hice por venganza— Hal se quedó pasmado ante la confesión de Tim —Me vengué del idiota de James Stark por arrojarme pintura rosa sobre el uniforme— explicó mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda a Hal

—Sabes que debiste avisarle a la maestra no tomar la venganza en tus manos

—¡Me harte! Llevaba toda la jornada molestándome, es mas ¡Toda la semana!, tenía que darle una lección, porque no puede insultar a mi fa…— Tim guardó silencio un segundo

—Continua—Hal se puso serio mientras miraba al pequeño—di lo que tenias que decir, ¿Que te dijo ese chico?

—Muchas cosas, no las recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo que me enojé mucho— Tim se cruzó de brazos

—Habla, no te regañaré, solo quiero saber que paso—Hal dio unos pasos hasta quedar al lado del chico—ese día me enoje mucho, te hice llorar y no me gustó por eso quiero saber que te puso tan mal

—Me dijeron groserías eso fue todo

— ¿Solo a ti?

—Soy el único que está en esa clase…

—Sabes a que me refiero, ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Que mi uniforme debería ser rosa, como el de las niñas, porque yo también soy gay como mi padre—Tim se contrajo un poco al recordar—me arrojó pintura a la espalda cuando la maestra salió, todos se rieron de mi —Hal comenzó a sentirse mal por el niño, mas por que empezó a tartamudear—se burlo de mi, de mi familia, dijo que mi padre era un desviado y un enfermo, que me adopto porque era un marica que no podía tener hijos y que seguramente yo y mis hermanos habíamos aprendido a ser putos como el

—Tim…

— ¡Me harte!, lo golpee en la cara lo arroje contra la pared usando una de las técnicas que me enseño papá, luego le arrojé pintura sobre la cabeza a él y a dos pesados mas que se levantaron a ayudarlo, cuando la maestra entró me vio sobre Stark haciéndolo besar el charco de pintura que había formado, por eso me castigaron—Tim bajó la cara penado

—Eso tal vez fue un poco excesivo

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no me gusta que insulten a mi papá! ¡Llevaban días así y la maestra no hacía nada! —las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del chico

— Hiciste lo que debías—Hal se agachó hasta quedar al nivel del niño luego lo abrazó—Yo habría hecho lo mismo, nunca permití que hablaran mal de padre, aunque fuera un idiota, olvida lo que dije—Hal se separó un poco de Tim—debiste decirme esto antes, no solo no te habría regañado en el auto, sino que pudimos haberlo arreglado en la escuela, esto no fue tu culpa

—Lo sé, pero no quería más problemas—Tim se seco las lagrimas—además estar en casa me deja pasar más tiempo con papá

—Eso es cierto—Hal se puso en pie—venga enano subamos la soga, una competencia—ambos se colocaron en alguna de las otras dos sogas que estaban en el salón— una, dos, ¡tres! —ambos subieron tan rápido como pudieron, Hal fue el primero en llegar hasta arriba— ¡Te vencí! —Festejó desde lo alto mientras Tim estaba siguiéndole de cerca, el ruido de su teléfono le hizo salir de su celebración, haciendo maromas en lo alto logro sacar su teléfono y contestar—¿Hola?

—Viejo habla Barry—

—Hola Barry ¿Qué cuentas? —una rápido dialogo dio comienzo Hal solo asentía y luchaba por entender—espera más despacio— una breve pausa Hal comenzó a descender —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué yo qué?! ¡¿Haciendo Que?! —de la impresión Hal se soltó y se precipito al suelo, para luego salir corriendo rumbo a la mansión, ignorando a Tim quien levanto el teléfono

—Está en al menos 3 canales de noticias— se oyó por el teléfono— ¿Hal?

—Habla Tim ¿Quién está ahí?

—Hola Tim muchacho, solo quería comentarle algo a Hal hazme un favor ¿sí? —Tim accedió con un quedo "si"—devuélvele su celular y por si acaso no veas televisión el resto de la tarde ¿Ok?, buen chico, nos vemos luego salúdame a tu padre —La llamada con Barry acabó así que Tim fue a buscar a Hal

Llegó a la sala de estar tan rápido como pudo se quedo parado detrás del sofá desde el cual Alfred veía las noticias de la farándula lo que apareció en la mega pantalla de los Wayne no pareció gustarle mucho

Una mujer rubia de ropas a la moda daba la nota escandalosa de la tarde—así es damas y caballeros, el millonario Bruce Wayne disfruta de dar paseos en auto en compañía de su novio el cual por lo visto adora los dulces, y dar de comer a su novio directo en la boca—la toma que se mostraba era de Hal dándole el helado a Bruce en la boca—y según parece no solo adora los dulces—la siguiente escena era Hal bajando la mano a la entrepierna de Bruce, aunque no se veía que estaba haciendo todos podían imaginar lo peor— y miren lo que pasa cuando parece que encuentra "algo aun más dulce"—lo que siguió fue Hal agachando su cabeza para quedar bajo el volante, una posición totalmente mal interpretable

—Maldición—dijo para sí mientras se le subía el color al rostro

—De no haber sido por los chicos que viajaban atrás, quien sabe que más hubiera hecho este par—dijo la reportera

—¡Agh! —Gritó enojado el linterna — ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!

—Joven Jordan, creo que me debe una explicación—Alfred se había puesto de pie un poco indignado

—Si bueno, verás no estábamos haciendo nada malo, yo no, es decir, no toque a bruce, bueno si lo hice, pero no con esa intención de—Alfred levanto la mano para que Hal guardara silencio, el linterna tragó saliva

—Joven Jordan lo que hagan usted y el amo Bruce en la intimidad de los noticieros es asunto suyo, pueden tocarse cuanto gusten en donde gusten, pero no apruebo el comer dulces antes del almuerzo—Alfred comenzó dirigirse a la salida del lugar—nadie come golosinas antes de la comida o la cena, ni los chicos ni usted— sentenció el mayor—por lo demás, creo que ya son mayores—Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, Tim, Dick y Jason miraban a Hal, habían estado espiando desde la entrada—jóvenes—Alfred paso de largo junto a ellos

— ¡Mierda Jordan! —Jason saltaba a la vista indignado— ¡Eres un hijo de puta pervertido!

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Así que era un pretexto? —Dick igual se sentía un poco ofendido

— ¿Qué? Yo no—Hal reaccionó unos segundos después— ¡Oigan! Ustedes igual iban en el auto, saben lo que paso, no estaba chupándole nada a su padre

— ¿Qué se supone que le estaba chupando a papá? —Tim ponía su mejor cara de inocencia

—Pues que mas si no su…— Jason sintió como Dick ponía una mano en su boca

—Demonios señor Jordan ¿Qué no puede jodernos más la vida?

— ¿Yo? ¿Joderlos a ustedes? —Hal comenzó a tartamudear nervioso — ¡Yo soy el que está en cadena nacional disque haciéndole Felación a su padre!

— ¿Qué es felación? —Tim intervenía nuevamente

—Nada, no es nada—Jason trataba de aminorar el impacto de todo—eres un cerdo Jordan

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Claro, siempre es sobre usted señor Jordan— Dick se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar

—Me retiro igual, tengo mejores cosas que hacer—Jason se dio la vuelta y tomo a Tim de la mano—muévete Tim no te dejare solo con este pervertido

—¡Que no lo soy!—Hal vaciló un segundo —¡Bruce!

Lo buscó por toda la mansión pero simplemente estaba perdido en algún lado, ¿Por qué la mansión tenía que ser tan grande?, se dio por vencido cuando vio que empezaba a oscurecer, caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando sintió que lo jalaban para introducirlo a una habitación—¿Qué carajos pasa? ¿Bruce? —Hal se quejó al ver quien lo había llevado ahí

— ¡Eres un idiota!

—Y tu un imbécil, espera ¿Por qué soy un idiota?

—Te advertí que te comportaras, y por tu estupidez ahora salimos en la televisión con muchos comentarios sobre "lo caliente" que eres

—Oye no es mi culpa que estemos siendo seguidos por reporteros todo el tiempo, además se supone que tu lo habías solucionado

—Tenemos visita mañana y esta situación no nos ayuda—se quejo Bruce molesto

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, lo que me recuerda—Hal hizo una ligera pausa dramática— ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle nada de las recomendaciones a los chicos? —Hal se cruzo de brazos

—No sé si puedan comprenderlo, no es tan sencillo

—Créeme a mi no me emociona no estoy listo para algo así, aunque sea fingido

—Tienes mucho que pensar, tenemos mucho que pensar, digo es que si no lo hacemos pensaran que todo fue un truco y nos acusaran de perjurio, pero no estoy muy seguro, no tengo derecho a pedirte eso

—No es nada fácil de pensar —Hal hizo una pausa meditabundo—es un vínculo que en teoría debe ser para siempre

—O por lo menos tres meses que es lo mínimo que piden para tramitar un divorcio

—Es verdad—Hal miró a su alrededor, caballetes, pinceles y pinturas llenaban el sitio— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es donde vengo a pintar de vez en cuando, Damián igual viene

—Por eso no los vi en todo el día —Hal camino observando algunas de las pinturas algunas eran buenas otras simplemente decentes, retratos, paisajes, frutas, era lo más recurrente—siempre pensé que si tú fueras pintor pintarías cosas como "un grito desesperado" o cosas así

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces

—Así como tu desconoces muchas de mi—Hal se detuvo frente a un cuaderno que tenia dibujos al carbón, comenzó a ojearlo mientras la daba la espalda a Bruce—si no nos conocemos ni como amigos, ¿Cómo podremos seguir fingiendo que somos una pareja que se conoce y se ama? —Hal pasó las hojas pensativo—es decir apenas y te tolero

—El sentimiento es mutuo "lamparita"—Bruce se acercó un poco a Hal—Tú decides

—Sabes, cuando acepte hacer esto al principio fue por que los demás me lo pidieron, Barry, Clark y Diana me pidieron que te ayudara; me pidieron que lo hiciera por los chicos

—Y te estoy agradecido aunque no lo parezca

—Seguiré con esto un rato más, pero esta vez porque tú me lo pides.

— ¿Y por los chicos?

—Lo sabes, aunque tres de cada cuatro sean unos monstruos— Hal vio el ultimo dibujo del cuaderno y acabo por convencerse—Damián tiene talento, más que tú— dicho esto dejo el cuaderno y se dirigió a la salida, ya casi era hora de cenar.

Al día siguiente un brillante día se vino sobre la mansión Wayne, era un buen dia sin duda, ni una nube en el cielo y clima agradable, un bonito dia para quedarse en cama mas de lo normal y Hal lo cumpliría al pie de la letra.

—Cinco minutos mas—dijo para si cuando el sol le pego directo en la cara, abrió sus ojos con lentitud y pesadez se veía que llevaba rato que había amanecido, cayó en cuenta que era la primera ocasión que no lo levantaban con alguna broma, sonrió para sí, se bajo de la cama y salió de su cuarto

—Buen día joven Jordan—le dijo Alfred al pasar junto a él—el desayuno está servido por si gusta acompañar a la familia

—Si Alfred— Hal se rasco la cabeza y luego la espalda, aun se sentía soñoliento, pero el hambre le hacía no poder dormir mas, por lo que se dirigió al comedor, cuando llegó se encontró con una escena poco inusual todos los chicos bien vestidos y sentados con perfecto comportamiento en la mesa —creo que acabo de entrar en otra dimensión

—Buen día señor Jordan—le dijeron los chicos a coro

—Bue… buenos días—Hal estaba un poco inseguro, se volvió a rascar la nuca—están todos muy raros

—Buenos días cariño—Bruce retiraba de su boca la taza de café para saludar a Hal

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Luces confundido, creo que tu dolor de cabeza de anoche te afecto mucho—le dijo Bruce mientras le hacía señas con los ojos

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —comenzaba a desesperarse, el tosido de una persona le hizo mirar a un rincón detrás de Bruce

— ¿Está todo bien señor Jordan? —Hal conocía esa voz sobremanera, hizo una mueca de desagrado

— ¡Hay no puede ser! ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí Colton? —el linterna verde se cruzo de brazos

—Soy su supervisor ¿Recuerda? —Colton guardó por un segundo su libreta en la que había estado tomando apuntes—voy a ser quien supervise su visita durante los siguientes dos días

—Supervisor, suena a algo que le envían a los que están en libertad condicional

—También hago esas funciones, ¿Interesado en averiguar acerca de eso? —Colton se acercó maquiavélicamente a Hal—porque si das un paso en falso te enviare a la cárcel

— ¿Qué no había otro empleado del departamento de servicios sociales que pudiera hacerlo? ¿O es que no puedes vivir sin mí y te dedicas a acosarme? —le contesto de mala manera

—Señores por favor—Bruce se ponía de pie y caminaba a donde estaba el enfrentamiento—Hal cariño, se que has tenido una noche difícil, pero debes tratar de tranquilizarte

—Tienes razón—aun con una mueca se dejo guiar por Bruce que lo llevo hasta una silla— ¿Por qué nadie me despertó hoy?

—¡Ups! Sabía que algo se me olvidaba—Dijo Jason pícaramente—lo siento señor Jordan

—De todas formas era el turno de Damián de despertarlo—Dick se puso serio y siguió comiendo de su plato

—Que lo despierte su teléfono, yo no soy sirviente de nadie y menos de este arrim… —Damián notó la mirada asesina de Bruce y corrigió su frase—Amigo de mi padre

—Como sea, será mejor comer—Hal tomó su plato y comenzó a servirse, notó como la visita comenzaba a apuntar todo—¿Alguien me explicara que está haciendo "La reportera del crimen"?

Colton que era obviamente el aludido se acercó un poco a la mesa para explicarle a Hal—Solo son notas, como las de mi última visita, verificare cómo pasa el día la familia Wayne, cual es el método de crianza que manejan y como son sus relaciones, además de verificar nuevamente el espacio físico donde conviven, claro está sin interferir en sus vidas, deben pretender que no estoy aquí

—Que bien, no es reportera del crimen, es el programa de "súper niñera", finalizado todo también nos dirás Que tan mal padre soy supongo.

—Podría hacerlo de una vez, pero sería poco profesional de mi parte—Colton se alejo de nuevo de la mesa—Si eres padre como eras piloto en la academia seguro es un desastre

—Oí eso —Hal dejó caer sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, la mano de Bruce lo detuvo de levantarse-¿Qué?

—Termina de comer—le instruyó, Jordan no pudo más que obedecer. Pasados unos minutos Bruce se levantaba de la mesa—me voy a trabajar niños, los veré para almorzar—Bruce comenzó a despedirse dándole un beso en la frente a todos sus vástagos—también a ti te veré en un rato—le beso la mejilla haciéndolo enrojecer

— ¿Cómo que te vas? —Hal se puso de pie de un salto y siguió a su amigo—Wayne—le llamó a sus espaldas—No puedes irte, no me dejaras solo con el imbécil este además están los chicos y yo todavía tengo que buscar trabajo y…

Bruce se dio la vuelta y lo miró muy serio—se que podrás con esto, será solo un par de días, te lo compensare te lo prometo

—No quiero compensaciones después, quiero que te quedes a ayudarme con esto—Hal tomo el brazo de Bruce — ¡Si algo sale mal será tu culpa por dejarme a cargo!

—Exageras de nuevo cariño—Bruce le hizo una seña con los ojos para que notara que Colton les miraba de mala manera—todo estará bien

Hal tiro del brazo de Bruce, pensó que le daría un buen golpe, pero en vez de eso, lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello—te lo advierto Wayne, si no llegas a la hora del almuerzo te iré a buscar y te traeré con todo lujo de violencia—Hal se separó del abrazo y sonrió hipócritamente para que lo viera Colton—ten lindo día, yo también te amo—dicho esto le acaricio una mejilla y salió de regreso al comedor

—Lo veré al rato señor Colton— Bruce se dio la vuelta a toda prisa para esconder el color de su rostro

El día comenzó su marcha con los cuatro hijos de Bruce y Hal dentro de la casa, mas además Alfred que se encargaba de arreglar todo y poner orden y Colton que anotaba todo en una libreta.

—Veo que sigues siendo un inútil, permites que el mayordomo haga todo el trabajo sucio—el visitante le lanzaba indirectas a Hal que estaba leyendo el periódico

—Pensé que el observar no incluía hacer comentarios estúpidos Colton, cierra la boca y déjame leer en paz

—No sabía que supieras leer

—Ni yo que tú supieras hablar y ya vez no te callas—Hal lanzó un suspiro con pesar—demonios, nada por hoy

—¿Buscando citas para pasar la tarde?

—Que gracioso, no, estoy buscando un empleo te lo había dicho desde la última vez que veniste a molestar

—Cuida tus palabras Jordan, soy un servidor público

—Maldición contigo, entonces compórtate como uno—se puso de pie para salir de la habitación e ir al estudio de Bruce, cuando llegó parecía buscar algo—demonios, necesito esa computadora…

—¡Dick! —comenzó a llamar al mayor pero no hubo respuesta por mas que le llamo a gritos insistente

—Deja de gritar, no te escucha, no está cerca—el menor de los Wayne cruzo por donde estaba, cargaba un balde y unos juguetes dentro de él—Grayson está en otro lado de la casa ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Necesitas otro pañal?

—No me hables así Moc… Damián—Hal se tuvo que contener debido a la visita—necesito la computadora que estaba en el estudio, voy a checar las páginas de empleos ¿La has visto?

—Tt— Damian chasqueo la lengua—es bueno que pienses en dejar de ser un mantenido—Hal apretó su puño y se lo enseño a Damián—no, no la tengo yo, creo que Todd la tomó descompuso la suya hace unos días

—Gracias, veré si la está usando —ambos siguieron su camino

— ¿No le preguntaras para que usaría esas cosas?

—No Colton, seguro cosas de niños, jugar en la arena o algo así— llegó a la habitación de Jason, toco insistente pero no hubo respuesta abrió sin anunciarse, un perdido Jason estaba con los audífonos puestos jugando un juego en línea

—¿Si? —preguntó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

—Necesito la computadora ¿Podrías prestármela un momento?

—Solo acabo esta partida y ya, solo un par de horas mas y te la entrego —le contestó Jason de mal modo

—No tengo un par de horas, la necesito para buscar empleo y tu solo estás jugando un estúpido jueguito, además ¿No tenias una computadora?

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, tengo una computadora pero está descompuesta, le entro algo extraño y la arruinó—Hal miró buscando la vieja Laptop de Jason y le encontró sobre una silla estaba arruinada, tenía un cuchillo que la atravesaba por completo.

— ¿Qué carajo hiciste? —Hal se escandalizó al ver la maquina destruida

—Ya te dije le entró algo extraño

— ¡Le clavaste un cuchillo! ¿Se puede saber por qué? ¿Crees que esas cosas no cuestan?

—Todo fue porque un idiota interrumpió mi juego y perdí—Jason se enojó y se puso de pie— ¡Hay maldición! La frase "Game Over" aparecía en la pantalla, haciendo enojar al muchacho—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —el muchacho tomó la computadora y la cerró de golpe dañando la pantalla

—¡Contrólate! Romperás esta también

—Pues si yo no puedo jugar tu no la usas tampoco—le retó Jason

Hal levantó la mano, en verdad quería darle una lección a ese chico, pero se contuvo por la desagradable presencia de aquel que anotaba todos los detalles.

—Como sea— Jordan decidió que era mejor salir de la habitación de Jason, bajo al vestíbulo necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse, una figura conocida le salió al paso

—Joven Jordan, debo ir al supermercado por los víveres

— ¿Qué no los traían a casa?

—No desde que los muchachos comenzaron a jugar a "espantar a los invasores" y comenzaron a hacerles bromas y tenderles trampas—Hal asintió con pesar

—Por favor Alfred no tardes

—No lo haré— el mayordomo se despidió y se fue a su encargo

—Lo que me faltaba—se llevo sus manos a las sienes— ¡Deja de anotar todo Colton! —el mencionado no le hizo caso—será mejor ver que hacen los chicos

La mansión era grande y albergaba dentro de sus terrenos el lugar favorito de Damián y que Hal no había visto, un pequeño establo donde habían varios animales—así que es aquí donde venias—le dijo al verlo cepillando un caballo

—Tt, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alfred me encargo que los vigile, no sabía que tenias gusto por los animales

—Son mis mascotas—un perro comenzó a gruñirle a Hal cuando se adentro en el establo—Tranquilo titus, es solo el inútil amigo de papá

—Que gracioso —el mencionado hizo una mueca y se agacho para que el perro le olfateara, unos segundos después el perro le lamia la mano

—Traidor—dijo Damián mientras dejaba a un lado el cepillo para tomar un gran balde lleno de leche

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Hal pudo ver en el fondo una vaca que mugió como si le saludase—olvídalo no dije nada

— ¡Dah! —Damián tomo el balde y comenzó a caminar

— ¿Qué no es peligroso y complicado hacerte cargo de tantos animales sin supervisión? —Pregunto Colton

—Lo he hecho siempre a nadie le importa lo que pase aquí, y me da tiempo de estar solo, tt—Colton anotó todo en su libreta.

—Joder ni siquiera Clark Kent es tan meticuloso al anotar detalles—Hal hacia lo posible por ver que tanto ya había escrito el visitante, pues le daba mala espina ver que solo cambiaba de pagina

— ¿Kent? —Colton se llevó la pluma a la boca— si ya recuerdo el que hizo el ultimo reportaje sobre la vida de la familia Wayne, lindas fotos, me gusta sea donde estas con todos los chicos y el señor Wayne casi ni parece que tengan problemas

— ¿Qué familia no los tiene?

—No me interesan los otros me interesa esta, vamos Hal sabes que me preocupas—Colton usó todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz

—Eres un maldito envidioso, nunca has dejado de serlo— Hal seguía caminando por la mansión hasta llegar al lugar donde entrenaban los chicos

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Un gimnasio, a Bruce y los chicos les gusta mantenerse en forma—Hal se dispuso a abrir la puerta— y a mí también —la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente golpeando a Hal en la cara —¡Maldición! —comenzó a sobarse la nariz—creo que me saldrá sangre

—No seas llorón Jordan— Colton notó que un desesperado adolecente salió corriendo—te buscan

—¡Jordan! —Dick estaba alterado, al menos más de lo normal

—Dick ¿Qué ocurre? —Hal hacia muecas mientras veía que unas gotas de sangre salían de sus fosas nasales.

—Tim… el…

—¡¿Qué paso?! —Hal se introdujo en el gimnasio y vio que Tim estaba inconsciente sobre las colchonetas del gimnasio —¡Hey enano! —no obtuvo respuesta

—Estábamos entrenando, el me pidió que le mostrara un salto mortal que aprendí en el circo, no sabía que intentaría hacerlo—Dick lucía preocupado

—¿Qué hizo que? ¿Cómo es que le dejaste hacerlo?

—No me di cuenta hasta que estaba brincando en el aire, dijo algo de "ser tan hábil como cualquiera" y se lanzo a hacerlo—Dick se contrajo en su postura—cuando vi que fallaba en la ejecución me lancé para agarrarlo pero caímos al suelo, ¡Se golpeo la cabeza al caer! —Dick explico esto tan rápido como pudo

—De acuerdo, Ok, con calma, ve por tus hermanos, llévalos al garaje— Hal analizo a Tim tenia nociones de primeros auxilios no vio sangre y le tranquilizó un poco—Ok enano, vienes conmigo—Hal tomó a Tim en brazos y se dirigió a la salida, Dick ya había ido en busca de sus hermanos—¡Maldición Colton o te haces a un lado o cooperas! ¡Abre la puta puerta! —el supervisor dejó de anotar un segundo y le abrió la puerta a Hal para que saliera del gimnasio a toda prisa, se dirigía a donde estaba el auto que manejaba, debía ir al hospital tan pronto como pudiera…


	9. Que sea Creible

— ¡Abre la puta puerta! —fue lo que Hal le grito a Colton cuando tomó a Tim en brazos para salir del lugar, el pequeño de diez años estaba en un evidente estado de inconsciencia provocado por un severo golpe en la cabeza, mismo que se había hecho al intentar hacer un salto mortal sin supervisión de nadie.

—¿Qué demonios pasa Grayson? —Damián lucía mas enojado de lo normal—aun no termino de atender a mis animales, me falta darle de comer a Jerry

—No te quejes tanto Damián, anda muévete es una emergencia—Dick insistía en arrastrar a su hermano menor al garaje

—Que sea bueno Dick, estaba en medio de algo importante—se quejó Jason que estaba de pie junto a la camioneta que conducía Hal

—Tim esta herido, lo llevaremos al hospital—explicó Dick

— ¡Muévanse chicos! —Vieron venir a Hal a toda prisa con Tim en sus brazos, seguido de cerca por el inspector— ¿A qué esperan? ¿Invitación? ¡Súbanse ahora! —Jason y Damián se apresuraron a subir—muévete también tú —Hal señaló a Colton con la mirada, el cual se subió en el asiento trasero—se útil, sostenlo—Tim acabó en brazos del empleado del gobierno mientras Dick y Hal se subían en la parte de adelante, Hal encendió el auto

— ¿Lo estas arrancando con cables? —pregunto incrédulo el visitante

— Si, no creo que haya algún problema la llave esta extraviada desde hace tiempo—Hal pisó el acelerador para salir a toda prisa—luego te enseño si quieres

—Yo si quiero aprender—comentó Jason desde atrás

— ¡Jamás! —Hal giro el volante para tomar una curva lo que hizo que todos se fueran hacia un lado, Dick se golpeó el hombro con la ventana cerrada del auto e hizo un gesto de dolor—sujétense, ¡Tope! —Hal conducía muy a su modo como cuando los llevaba a la escuela

—¡Demonios Jordan eres un maldito Cafre! —Colton se sacudía en el asiento de atrás con Tim en sus brazos—se que debemos ir a prisa al hospital pero…

—El siempre conduce así—se quejó Damián mientras ponía mala cara y metía las manos para no estamparse contra el asiento de enfrente

—Y es que hemos tenido suerte de no hallar luces rojas en el camino—comentó Dick

—Cierren la boca que estoy conduciendo—Hal puso mala cara por los comentarios de los chicos—¡Bache! —una gran sacudida se dejo sentir en el auto—lo siento

—Es una puta zona residencial, conduce con cuidado ¡Imbécil! —se quejó Colton a todo pulmón

—No uses lenguaje soez frente a los chicos no es correcto, lo anotare en mi libreta—se burló irónico el linterna mientras seguía manejando a toda la velocidad que podía, cuando llegaron al hospital sin miramientos se estacionó en el lugar de las ambulancias—Llegamos—se bajo a toda prisa, abrió la puerta y tomó a Tim para luego entrar corriendo

—Oiga no puede estacionarse ahí—le llamo la atención un guardia de seguridad

—Como diga, perno necesito un doctor—Hal lucía cada vez más preocupado, con todo y el viaje en auto el chico no había reaccionado ni un poco una doctora de cabello canoso le salió al paso llevaba una tabla de las que sirven para anotar el historial médico—¡Oiga! ¡Disculpe!

—¿Si? —la mujer levantó la vista un tanto curiosa y se acerco a Hal

—El chico, se calló se golpeo la cabeza, esta inconsciente —Hal tartamudeaba un poco al hablar si le llegaba a pasar algo a Tim seguro que lo mandaban a la cárcel y lo que es peor batman se enojaría demasiado con él.

— ¡Dios santo! ¡Tim!—dijo la doctora quien empezó a verificar los signos vitales del niño, revisó sus pupilas y su respiración, parecía no ser nada grave, pero pidió una camilla para que fuera atendido, una de las enfermeras retiró al chico de los brazos de Hal—descuide estará bien

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿De dónde conoce a Tim? —Hal se quedó intrigado al ver que esta mujer parecía conocer al niño, los otros tres y Colton le alcanzaron

—Hola Leslie—saludo Jason a la mujer muy amable

— ¿La conoces? —Hal estaba bastante sorprendido

—Es Leslie Tompikns la doctora de la familia—comentó Dick—por así decirlo

—Ya veo —Hal se acercó a Dick y lo llevo a donde estaba la doctora—por favor revíselo a él también

—Estoy bien Hal, no me pasa nada —se quejó el menor

—No, te vi, tienes una lesión en el hombro —Dick bajo la cara un poco apenado

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —interrogó la doctora

—Tim intentó hacer un salto mortal o algo así en el gimnasio, pero falló y Dick lo atrapó en el aire, cuando cayeron se golpeó la cabeza y según veo Dick se lastimo el hombro —explico Hal con pesar y tedio

—Ya veo —Leslie hizo una revisión rápida por encima de las ropas del joven—no parece ser grave, pero tendrás que venir conmigo para que te revise con detalle, en tanto señor Jordan hay que llenar unos papeles— el mencionado asintió y se dirigió a hacer lo que le habían dicho

Pasaron los minutos llevaban casi una hora en el lugar y fuera de aquel comentario de "no parece ser nada grave" Hal no había recibido más noticias ni siquiera de Dick que se había ido con Leslie, desde una cómoda sala de espera Hal sentado junto a Colton veía pasar enfermeras, doctores y pacientes.

—No te he visto anotar desde hace un rato—interrumpió al visitador—¿Gastaste las hojas de tu diario?

—Esto no es interesante no has metido la pata desde hace como una hora—le contesto el hombre

—Si ya te aburriste puedes irte a casa

—Quisiera pero soy un profesional así que debo quedarme hasta que termine mi jornada, y eso que aun no decido si me quedo a vigilancia nocturna

—¡Qué bien! Me supongo que querrás saber de qué color son mis pijamas—dijo Hal con sarcasmo

—Tt— Damián chasqueo su lengua—hasta donde recuerdo no tiene ropa para dormir, usa la de mi padre

—Damián, guarda silencio —le ordenó Hal

—Concéntrate Damián—le interrumpió Jason que le golpeaba con el codo mientras veía que trasladaban a una mujer sedada en una camilla—¿Qué dices?

—Tumor…

— ¡Nah! Debe ser enfermedad—complementó Jason

—Es un tumor y apuesto a que es en la cabeza—dijo Damián muy seguro de si

—¿De qué hablan? —Colton se sentía curioso por lo que hablaban esos dos

—Jugamos a tumor o enfermedad—explicó Jason—ves a un enfermo en camilla o silla de ruedas y tratas de adivinar si vino por enfermedad curable o por un tumor incurable—Jason sintió como le picaban las costillas, era Damián llamando su atención y señalando a un hombre en silla de ruedas

—Tumor—dijo secamente Damián

—¿Qué todos para ti son tumores? ¡Ni si quiera lo estas intentando! —Jason se escandalizó un poco— seguro es enfermedad, no espera seguro vino por una vasectomía

Colton no quitaba su atención de tan extraña conversación, Hal no dijo nada solo se llevó una mano al rostro y se puso de pie para caminar a una maquina de refrescos que estaba cerca—ten piedad—dijo mientras formaba una moneda con anillo y la metía por la rendija para sacar su refresco, estaba harto de que se tragaran sus monedas

—Tus hijos son unos maniacos —Colton se acercó a él un poco en estado de shock—mira que jueguitos se traen

—Tomando en cuenta su historial—masculló el Jordan mientras destapaba su lata, Colton le miró curioso—nada, no dije nada, lo hacen para llamar la atención.

—Sin duda, deberías trabajar en ello

—Gracias súper niñera lo tomare en cuenta—Hal bebió no quería seguir hablando con ese pesado.

—Hal—Leslie se acercó para dar informes, Hal dejo de lado su bebida y todos los demás se acercaron curiosos—terminamos, afortunadamente no ha pasado nada grave, fue una contusión pero tuvimos que hacer radiografías y una resonancia para estar seguros que no hubiera daño interno o coágulos en la cabeza de Tim

—Qué alivio—Hal suspiró satisfecho—¿Y Dick?

—Dickie tiene solamente el golpe pero le hicimos radiografías para estar seguros, estará bien y no le pondremos ningún aparato, pero por unos días no podrá hacer trabajos especiales o nocturnos—Leslie le guiñó un ojo, Hal comprendió a que se refería

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Podemos verlos? —Leslie asintió y los guió a la habitación donde estaban los chicos, Hal fue el primero en entrar, vio que Dick tenía cara de preocupación, Tim tenia la mirada un poco perdida observando todo con extrañeza desde la cama en la que lo habían recostado, tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza, que tapaba su frente—Hey ¿Cómo estas enano?

—Bien—contestó el chico

—Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, debes prometer que no lo volverás a hacer— le dijo Hal mientras se paraba al lado de la cama

—Lo prometo no lo volveré a hacer—sonrió un poco forzado—por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —Hal le miró extrañado quizá el golpe si le había afectado— y ¿Quién es usted? ¿Es mi papá?

—Más bien es como tu mamá—intervino Jason

—O como una niñera desempleada—intervino Damián

—¿Ustedes quiénes son? ¿El es una chica? ¿Cómo es que es mi mamá? No lo entiendo, no recuerdo nada—Se quejó Tim mientras agachaba la cabeza y se cubría el rostro con las manos

—Hay no, ahora si estoy muerto—Hal pensaba en las mil y un maneras de escapar a un lugar donde Bruce no lo encontrara— ¿Amnesia? Debe ser una broma ¡Bruce va a matarme!

Tim parecía querer comenzar r a llorar, Hal se acerco agachándose para ver que le ocurría—lo siento, lo siento, no pude resistirlo—Tim soltaba una gran carcajada seguido de Dick que estaba en una esquina del cuarto viendo toda la escena—fue una broma Hal no te enojes por favor

—¡No es posible! —Hal se puso de pie colérico —¡Yo preocupado por ustedes dos y ustedes planeando como molestarme! —el linterna se puso en marcha y abandonó la habitación furioso

—Mierda, la cagamos—expresó Dick, Colton solo volvió a sacar su libreta.

Antes de que Hal saliera de la habitación un elegante auto se había estacionado en la entrada del hospital, el dueño descendió a toda prisa y pidió informes, gracias a eso pudo hallar a Hal que salía del cuarto totalmente cabreado

—¡Jordan!

—Mierda, llegó Bruce —Hal no estaba de humor para una escena —Aquí estoy Bruce

—¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Qué ocurrió con Tim? —Hal se dispuso a contarle la historia a Bruce, cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la playera y lo pegaban a la pared—-¿Por qué mis hijos están en el hospital?

—Tim intentó hacer una pirueta sin ayuda y salió mal, ahora ¡Suéltame! —Hal Tomó de las muñecas a Bruce y comenzó a aplicar fuerza para que lo suelte

—No puedo creer que haya pasado esto el primer día que te quedas totalmente solo con los chicos, Diana tenía razón eres un mas de ellos

— ¡No me vengas a regañar a mí! —Hal empujó a Bruce—te lo advertí, que no te fueras, te lo advertí desde hace tiempo, no tengo hijos, ni hermanitos, ni sobrinos, ni mascotas ¡Y aun así me dejaste solo con tus hijos! Énfasis en ¡Tus!

—Pensé que eras más responsable

—Púdrete Wayne, aquí el mal padre eres tú, a ti te llevaron a Juicio—Hal sintió como le daban un Golpe en el estomago, golpe que contestó con un gancho al rostro de Batman—¡Me las pagaras! —había iniciado una pelea entre Hal y Bruce en pleno hospital, unos guardias llegaron a someterlos

— ¡Bruce basta! ¡Señor Jordán por favor! —Leslie intervino para que el pleito no se hiciera más grande —A mi oficina los dos—los guardias los soltaron, ninguno de los mencionados se movió —¡Ahora! —Como niños regañados ambos fueron a la oficina de la doctora—Bruce—Leslie le llamó apenas entraron a su oficina y cerraron la puerta

—Yo no hice nada—dijo el mencionado

—Solo llegaste a amenazarme como si fuera el peor criminal de ciudad Gótica— se quejo Hal mientras se dejaba caer en una silla

—Yo no, bueno si, pero fue por una buena razón

—No me importa la razón Bruce, esto es un hospital —se quejó la mujer

—Lo deje a cargo de mis hijos y mira lo que sucedió

—¡Fue un accidente! No puse a Tim a brincar por los aires en capa y traje de super héroe—Hal hizo una pausa—Espera eso lo hiciste tu—dijo con sarcasmo

—Bruce, Hal ; se que esta es una situación complicada, el que tengan que fingir que son pareja no significa que deban de pelear como una

—Lo sé Leslie es solo que…

—Bruce haz caso de vez en cuando, esos chicos luchan por llamar tu atención, tienes cuatro hijos que quieren que su padre se haga cargo

—En eso habíamos quedado Bruce, yo te ayudo, tu educas, acepto que fue mi culpa el no vigilar a Tim, pero no quieras matarme por eso, después de todo tu no estabas en casa tampoco—Bruce agachó la cabeza apenado, Hal tenía razón

—Lo siento, me deje llevar—Bruce puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hal—perdona

—No te preocupes, vivo perdonándote todas tus idioteces desde hace un par de semanas— Hal sonrió animado

—Leslie, ¿Podemos llevarnos a Tim?

—Si claro solo le he dado medicamentos para el dolor, tiene unas ligeras inflamaciones y hematomas, pero nada grave, Dick está igual: en unos días debe de ceder el dolor, pero si persiste tráiganmelo de vuelta—los adultos asintieron —y otra cosa, por una semana nada de misiones nocturnas, quiero que se lo digan a Batman —Bruce entornó los ojos y Hal le miro extrañado

— ¿Cómo es que?

—Te explico luego— Bruce le hizo una seña a Hal y ambos salieron de la oficina.

Bruce y Hal caminaban por el pasillo, estaban calmados, un semblante ligeramente apesadumbrado se podía ver en la cara del señor Wayne, Hal lucía más relajado sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima ya que Bruce había llegado para hacerse cargo de sus hijos.

—Ahí estabas— Colton le salió al paso—no deberías dejar solos a los chicos—le reclamó a Hal

—¿Tanto me extrañaste? —Preguntó Hal con sarcasmo al ver venir a su seguidor un tanto alterado

—No deberías dejar a esos chicos solos en un ambiente extraño

— ¿Sucede algo señor Colton? — Bruce se metía en la conversación preguntándose que habían hecho los muchachos en esa ocasión

—Será mejor que lo vea usted mismo —se quejó el hombre

Bruce y Hal entraron en la habitación la cual parecía un campo de batalla el colchón de la cama en el suelo, la sabanas fuera de su lugar y habían medicinas y cosas tiradas por todos lados, al parecer también habían jugando al tiro al blanco con unas jeringas que habían encontrado en la habitación

—Bruce—Hal le hablaba en un tono muy particular de voz, ese que dice "¿no les dirás nada?"

El padre de los chicos resopló por la nariz y apretó sus puños—¡Suficiente! —solo eso hacía falta los chicos se colocaron casi como soldados en fila frente a el

—¡Miren lo que hicieron so idiotas! —Se quejó Dick

—Tt, no seas tonto, terminamos aquí por culpa tuya y de Drake

—Es culpa de Jordan, el llamo a Papá —se quejó Jason—y del enano de Drake por caerse a lo idiota

—Ya pedí perdón por eso… ¡Fue un accidente!

—¡Basta! Todos recojan sus cosas, es hora de irnos —Bruce dio la orden haciendo que los chicos obedecieran sin chistar— para afuera todos ¡Ahora! —los cuatro Wayne salieron corriendo de la habitación

Hal miró sonriente la escena, disciplina del hombre murciélago, tan odiosa pero tan necesaria; sin duda Bruce sabia que debía hacer, notó por el rabillo del ojo que afuera Colton seguía tomando notas—Bruce…—el mencionado se dio la vuelta —eres un genio — Hal se abalanzó sobre el Wayne tomándolo por sorpresa— ¡Por eso te amo! —Hal le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno que pareció tan convincente que hasta Colton hizo una mueca

— ¡En público no! —Gritó Jason desde afuera

—Hazle caso al chico Hal —Bruce se deshizo del agarre y dirigió sus labios a la oreja de Hal—Si haces algo así de nuevo sin avisarme te mataré

—No tienes los testículos para hacerlo—le contestó Hal bajamente

—Yo no, pero Batman si … ¡Idiota! —se veían muy raros hablándose al oído

— ¡Por favor vámonos ya! —Dick se quejó esta vez

— Oíste a los chicos hora de irse—Bruce se separó de Hal y comenzó a caminar a donde estaban sus hijos, Hal cruzó al lado de Colton y le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo me voy con papá —comentó Jason como no queriendo la cosa

—Yo también—dijo Tim usando su tono más tierno — ¿sí?

—Debo regresar a la oficina—trataba de explicar Bruce

—No—interrumpió Hal— regresamos a casa, todos, ya casi es hora de almorzar de todas formas—Bruce le puso mala cara—dijiste que almorzaríamos juntos…

—Es verdad —Bruce dio su brazo a torcer— Venga pues— como si se tratara de un niño pequeño tomó a Tim en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, Jason le siguió de cerca

—¡Nos vemos en casa! — Hal les hizo señas, luego observó a Damián enfurruñado haciendo una mueca y mirando hacia otro lado —Puedo cargarte a ti si quieres, te subiré en mi espalda— sugirió

—Tt, púdrete —Damián comenzó a caminar también hacia la camioneta de Hal

—¿Tu qué dices? —se dirigió a Dick

—Yo paso señor Jordan— Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos—Yo paso.

—Tú te jodes—Colton le hizo un gesto y siguió tras de Hal

—Dick— lo llamó cuando logró alcanzarlo y ponerse a su lado, este miró a Hal expectante—lo que hiciste con Tim fue muy acertado, evitaste que se lastimara mas y te aguantaste el dolor hasta que llegáramos al hospital, fue muy valiente—el menor sonrió

—Se supone que para eso son los hermanos mayores —dijo serenamente

—Ojala los míos hubieran sido como tú, buen trabajo—Hal le coloco una mano pasándolo por sobre sus hombros—estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho— Hal estrechó a Dick a su cuerpo, un ligero "Auch" lo hizo desistir—Lo siento, lo siento

—No, no es nada, estoy bien —dijo el herido quitándose la mueca del rostro, se sentía mejor.

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, Alfred se esmeró como lo hacía cada día para que todo estuviera bien y a tiempo, mas porque en esos días tenían visitas, cuando hubo terminado todo se dispuso a lavar los platos, cuando noto una ayuda no esperada pero no tan desconocida—No es necesario joven Jordan—dijo al ver que se paraba junto de el en el lavabo llevando mas platos

—Lo sé, Al, sé que no necesitas ayuda—Hal comenzó a remojar unos platos—pero si no hago nada el "vigía del gobierno" dirá que soy un inútil, así que por favor déjame ayudar—Alfred no dijo nada mas

—No hay problema joven Jordan—ambos comenzaron a lavar los platos de manera silenciosa—debo darle las gracias por lo que hizo con los chicos, usualmente yo atiendo sus heridas en casa, pero llevarlos al hospital estuvo muy bien

—Bueno no estabas en casa, además debo confesar que me asusté mucho—Hal puso más jabón a los platos—si algo le hubiera pasado a Tim seguro Bruce me hubiera culpado y me asesinaba

—No lo creo señor Jordan

— ¿Por qué no mata?

—No por eso señor Jordan, primero se habría culpado a sí mismo y luego habría ido tras de usted el amo Bruce tiende siempre ha sentirse culpable por todo lo que le pasa a los chicos—Hal le miró un poco incrédulo—es en serio y cuando digo todo es todo—Alfred bajo la voz para que solo Hal pudiera oírle—vive con culpa y con temor con respecto a esos niños todo el tiempo, se siente mal por la muerte de los padres de Dick, culpable por la muerte del padre de Tim, por no haber podido evitar que Jason acabara bajo tierra, por no haber estado desde el principio con Damián, usted sabe… cosas de murciélagos

—Entiendo, aun así— Hal hizo una pausa meditabundo —eso solo debería hacer que busque acercarse más no salir huyendo cada que puede

—No es tan fácil como parece— Alfred recuperaba su tono de voz normal—ya lo verá joven Jordan—Alfred seguía puliendo los platos — ¿por cierto donde quedo el visitante?

—El idiota de Colton quería hablar con el idiota de Bruce—Hal reparó en lo que había dicho—perdona, no fue mi intención —Alfred no dijo nada solo continuo con su trabajo

Hal acabó con los platos y se dirigió a su habitación, llevaba rato sin ver a bruce a alguno de los chicos y mejor aun, sin ver a Colton; valía la pena seguir así. Iba notablemente perdido en sus pensamientos directo a su habitación al llegar ahí la puerta se abrió antes de que la tocara, una mano lo llevo hacia adentro—¡Deja de hacer eso! —se quejó al ver a Bruce en su cuarto— ¡Es tan Freak!

—Me da igual lo que pienses—comentó Bruce muy serio—tu habitación es una pocilga, Colton tenía razón

—Claro ponte de su lado—se quejó Hal —en todo caso ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos un problema

—¿Solo uno? Permíteme respirar aliviado—Sarcasmo brotaba de la boca de Hal

—Colton quiere ver que sigamos las recomendaciones de su oficina

—¿Y el punto es?

—Quiere ver que durmamos juntos— Bruce se puso serio pero se sonrojó a la vez

—¡¿Qué el que?! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Esto no es la puta edad media! —Hal gritaba a todo pulmón

—¡Baja la voz! —Bruce tapó la boca de Hal con su mano—no ese "dormir juntos", sino que compartamos habitación

—Claro eso me tranquiliza—mas sarcasmo de Jordan se hizo presente—No, de ninguna manera, no lo haré esta habitación es el único refugio que tengo de todos ustedes, además ¿En qué demonios ayuda eso?

—Dijo algo de que nos hace falta trabajar como un equipo, que los chicos nos vean como uno solo o algo así que se yo, ¡Me desconecte al escuchar que quería que compartiera contigo la habitación!

—No voy a hacerlo

—¿Y qué pretexto le darás? Ya de por si sospecha que estamos fingiendo, si te niegas a hacerlo estando el aquí pensara que esto es otro truco.

—Pero lo es— Hal lo miró fríamente

—Pero él no debe saberlo—Bruce se estaba cansando —no tengo mucho tiempo Hal, hay que mudar tus cosas a mi habitación, así que cooperas o te llevo a la fuerza

—Que amable, así cualquiera coopera—Hal se cruzo de brazos y miró alrededor —solo llevare mi ropa lo demás se queda aquí, esta sigue siendo mi habitación ¿ok? —Bruce asintió—y que quede claro que tu cuenta de favores que me debes aumenta

—Llamare a los chicos

—¿Para qué?

—Para que ayuden

— ¿En serio quieres que se enteren?

—Se enteraran de todas maneras

—Como sea—Hal abrió la puerta de su habitación —¡Jason! ¡Damián! —Gritó a todo pulmón —Dick y Tim necesitan descansar un rato

— ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! —era la voz de Jason

— ¡A mi habitación ahora!

— ¡Púdrete pervertido!

Bruce sacó la mitad de su cuerpo de la habitación de Hal—¡Ahora mismo! —Gritó el patriarca de los Wayne y como ráfagas aparecieron los mencionados—es bueno ver que llegaron, vengan necesito que ayuden con algo— los guió dentro del cuarto de Hal

—Por lo menos te obdecen—comentó Hal sonriendo irónico y mirando a los chicos—vamos enanos van a ayudarme a mudar mis cosas

—¡Al fin te vas! —dijo sarcástico Damián

—No te alegres tanto pequeño demonio—Hal le tiro a la cara unas ropas—no te alegres tanto

Los minutos pasaron y Hal logro mudar todas sus cosas a la habitación que compartiría con Bruce obviamente tuvieron que hacer espacio en el closet para sus cosas y desocupar algunos cajones de Bruce, eso les había tomado casi el resto de la tarde, todo porque Jason y Hal intentaron atacarse usando las prendas del mayor, no había sido muy buena idea haber pedido ayuda de los mas quejosos, mas porque todo el espectáculo había sido contemplado por la visita.

Después de la cena todo estaba notoriamente más calmado, los chicos se dispusieron a ver televisión un rato mientras que Hal decidió trabajar en su curriculum, por lo que se dirigió a su nueva habitación.

—Demonios…—no fue hasta que abrió la laptop que recordó que Jason le había dañado la pantalla—estúpido Jason

—Estúpido tú—Jason asomó en la entrada de la habitación—al fin lo lograste, atrapaste a mi padre—dijo con sarcasmo

— ¿Disculpa? No sé de qué demonios hablas pequeño impertinente —Hal se acerco a donde estaba Jason

—Ya sabes, todos se tragaran tu numerito pero yo no— Jason se cruzó de brazos

—Yo no sé qué mierdas estas imaginando Jason—Hal se acerco hasta estar cara a cara con el chico— pero todo esto lo hago para que no regresen a una estúpida casa adoptiva y de paso no me metan a la cárcel, así que bájale a tus sueños eróticos sobre Bruce y yo

— ¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡Iac! —El chico se llevo sus manos a la cabeza—mi pobre cerebro ¡Salte imagen de mi mente! —Jason se golpeaba frenético la cabeza con las manos— ¡Eres un pervertido Jordan! — La puerta cerrándose en su cara le hizo dejar de gritar

—Estúpido Jason— Hal se quito la camisa y se dirigió al baño una ducha le haría olvidar los malos momentos del día—Esto parece el baño de un hotel de cinco estrellas—dijo curioseando todo, la luz del baño estaba muy tenue, no veía bien por lo que decidió encenderla por completo—esto tiene jacuzzi—Hal cambio de opinión al ver la enorme tina en donde fácil cabían cuatro personas, después de todo se merecía un momento de relajación, asi que lo hizo: llenó la tina y se introdujo.

Era tan placentero estar ahí que se le habia olvidado el mundo de afuera, no se percataba de nada ni siquiera de la figura que estaba de pie observándole, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta le hizo regresar a la realidad —¿Bruce? —Hal abrio sus ojos con pesadez— ¡Maldicion Wayne! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar en un baño?

— y a Ti no te enseñaron a cerrar la puerta al entrar supongo— Bruce estaba cruzado de brazos parado ahí usando solamente su ropa interior, dato que en unos segundos notó el linterna

—Mierda contigo, que compartamos habitación no significa que tenga que verte en bóxers—se quejó Hal

—Eso me recuerda— Bruce camino un poco más hacia la tina—tu ropa sucia esta tirada por toda la habitación, no me importa si tu no quieres verme en bóxers pero yo no quiero ver los tuyos tirados por todo mi cuarto

—Nuestro Bruce, gracias a ti ahora es nuestro cuarto— Hal se dispuso a pararse —nuestro cuarto, nuestro baño, nuestro elegante Jacuzzi eso me recuerda ¿Por qué tu tenias uno y yo no?

—No los pusieron en la habitación de huéspedes—Bruce le hizo una seña —no te atrevas a salir así—ahora Bruce era el que se incomodaba

—Así que soy un huésped, seguro uno muy molesto—Hal se puso de pie para terminar de incomodar a Bruce quien se dio la vuelta

—Comienzas a serlo, mira sabes que termina de hacer lo tuyo y luego entrare yo ¿Ok? —Hal bufó con enojo—eso si recoge tu ropa sucia cuando salgas, hay un maldito cesto para ponerla—Bruce Salió dejando a Hal en el baño

—¡Tu no me das ordenes! —Le grito Hal que se puso rápidamente una toalla para seguir a batman—si tanto te molesta mi ropa, ¿por qué no la retiras tú de donde está?

—Maldición— Jason tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de su padre esforzándose por escuchar—es un jodido ofrecido

—No me tientes Jordan—Bruce resopló un poco enojado

—Como sea, aquí esta lo que quieras, ¿lo usaras o no? —Hal señaló el baño

—Ofrecido y desvergonzado—Jason no dejaba de escuchar

—Jason ¿Qué demonios haces? —Dick habia llegado solo para ver a su hermano con el oído lo más cercano posible a la puerta—¿Espias a papá y a Hal? ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Asqueroso lo que el pervertido le está diciendo a papá, ahora te callas o te vas —comentó Jason, Dick hizo un gesto pero se quedó de pie junto a su hermano

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser pelea contigo Jordan?

—Yo no estoy haciendo un pleito de nada, tu comenzaste, solo porque esto—Hal tomó su playera y se la arrojo a Bruce—estaba en el suelo—Bruce atrapó con facilidad la prenda y se movio rápidamente hasta quedar frente a Hal

—Si lo vuelves a hacer hare que te la tragues—le dijo muy serio

—Inténtalo— Hal reto a Bruce picándole el estomago repetidas veces

— ¡Ahora si sabrás lo que es bueno Jordan! —Bruce tomo la mano de Jordan sacándole el anillo de poder

— ¡Hey no puedes agarrar ahí!

— ¿Qué rayos? —Dick se hallaba ahora también con la oreja pegada a la puerta

—Tt, parece que a Jordan le gusta salvaje—Damián se había unido a los espías

— ¿Ya no eres tan valiente verdad?

— ¡Qué va! Más grandes que tú me he llevado de largo—dijo orgullos Jordan mientras forcejeaba para evitar que Bruce le hiciera una llave, logro darle en las costillas con la otra mano y rodo sobre la cama para quedar al otro lado—Kilowog es más salvaje que tu, tus llaves no son nada para alguien como yo

—Eso está por verse —Bruce se lo había tomado personal, le daría una buena lección a Hal, el tampoco estaba muy a gusto con esa situación, y ya iba siendo hora de dejar salir la frustración que sentía.

Se escuchaban golpes y cosas que chocaban contra el suelo, frases y expresiones tan sencillas e inocentes como "eso dolió" o "esto comienza a gustarme" eran totalmente mal interpretadas por los ahora cuatro Wayne que tenían cara de asombro e incredulidad.

—¿Quién creen que vaya arriba? — Pregunto Jason a sus hermanos

—¡Jay! —se quejó Dick

—Tt, no seas idiota Todd— Dick agradeció el apoyo de Damián—es obvio que mi padre va encima de Jordan

—Si yo creo que si—asintió Tim apoyando al menor

—¡Chicos! Deberíamos irnos— Dick comenzaba a sentirse incomodo— lo que sea que estén haciendo no es de nuestra incumbencia

—Si si nos trauma y deja secuelas —dijo Jason

—¿Qué les dejara secuelas? —Colton seguía en la mansión según él su trabajo no había terminado y seguía rondando la casa, cuando llego al pasillo notó que los chicos estaban ahí de pie con una cara que no lograba discernir si era asombro, miedo o asco, aunque quizá era una mezcla de todas.

—Señor Colton— Jason se acercaba a él fingiendo preocupación —creemos que mi padre y Hal están peleando —dijo mientras señalaba la puerta preocupado

—solo escuchamos ruidos de cosas que caen al piso y palabrotas por parte de el señor Jordan—dijo Damián para complementar, tenia una idea de que es lo que estaba planeando Jason

—¿Llevab rato asi? —pregunto el adulto

—No sabemos inspector, pero no ha de ser nada, mis hermanos exageran—trato de acotar Dick al ver que el empleado del gobierno se acercaba a la puerta

—Dick, se que amas a tu padre y pareces llevarte bien con Hal pero si hay una pelea familiar ahí adentro debo detenerlos y reportar el asunto—explico el sujeto mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta

—Pero

—Es por su bien chicos— sentenció el sujeto y abrió la puerta los cuatro Wayne cerraron los ojosm Colton abrió de golpe y deseo no haberlo hecho debido a la imagen que encontró—¡Maldición! ¡Jordan eres un degenerado!

Hal estaba de espaldas al colchón tratando de incorporarse con ayuda de su mano izquierda, en tanto que Bruce lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo y le hacia una llave a mano derecha, la escena de ambos semidesnudos y en semejante pose, hizo que los pequeños espías se quedaran anonadados—¡Cierra la puta puerta! —Hal se sonrojo al instante igual que Bruce que lo soltó de inmediato, a la vez que se cerraba la puerta—Esto es tu culpa—

—¿Mi culpa? Tu empezaste todo—se quejo Bruce mientras esquivaba la mirada de Hal, ambos se sentían bastante abochornados— ahora, hay que recoger todo

—Si—Hal asintió —al menos algo bueno salió de esto

—¿Qué? ¿Te volverás mas ordenado? —Bruce se colocó una bata para poder comenzar a limpiar todo

—No, que al menos por hoy seguro ya nos libramos del antipático de Colton—cuando Hal concluyó su frase ambos rieron sonoramente, de vez en cuando hasta Bruce podía verle el lado amable a las cosas.

Y era cierto, mientras ellos volvían a sus cabales Colton, salio corriendo de la mansión visiblemente abochornado por encontrar tal escena, al menos ahora todo parecía indicar que no fingían, aunque no parecieran a sus ojos una pareja convencional, sin embargo las notas que había tomado hablarían por si solas…


	10. Hijos De...

La mañana se colaba nuevamente por los pequeños agujeros de que quedaban entre las cortinas, esas rendijas que quedan cuando la cortina no es bien cerrada, Hal sentía que le dolía el cuello había dormido muy incomodo, se incorporó en la cama y miro hacia un lado — ¡maldición! — dijo bajamente, recordó que ahora compartía habitación y eso lo descolocó un segundo, Bruce yacía de su lado de la cama roncando plácidamente envuelto en las sabanas, decidió dejarlo dormir y levantarse para ir al baño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con sumo cuidado dejando ver un brillo en unos ojos picaros que tenían ganas de comenzar el día con una buena broma, para Jason era estimulante fastidiar a Hal y lo había dejado claro desde el primer momento que pisó la mansión —Buen dia Jordan—se aproximó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pudo escuchar ruido que venía del baño, seguro su padre estaba arreglándose, debía ser más cuidadoso —¡A levantarse! —gritó mientras jalaba las sabanas de la cama y hacia caer a quien dormía —¡Mierda! —Jason quedó pálido de la impresión

—¡Maldición! —El hombre murciélago despertó al sentir que se estrellaba con el piso —¡Jason! —

—¡Mierda la cague! —Jason se asustó al ver la cara de Bruce — Papá lo sien…

—Que nada, ¡Joder Jason! —Bruce hizo por jalarle la oreja a Jason pero este se escabulló

—Lo siento Papá no fue mi intención—dijo mientras corría a la única puerta abierta que vio: el baño —¡No lo volveré a hacer!

—¡Joder! —Hal estaba de pie orinando mientras veía como Jason corria rumbo hacia a él, apenas pudo terminar lo que hacía antes de que Jason se estrellara contra el

—¡Qué asco Jordán! —Se quejo jason mientras se colocaba detrás de Hal

—¿Asco? ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

—¡Jason! —Bruce se introdujo al baño tras de Jason

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Yo estoy usando el baño! —Hal se escandalizó al ver que había quedado en medio de los dos Wayne

—Este desalmado fue a tirarme de la cama para despertarme

—Perdón papá no creí que fueras tu, ¡Pensé que eras el pervertido este! —señalo Jason mientras se escondía tras de Hal

—¡No soy un pervertido! —Hal frunció el seño— ¿Me llamas pervertido y vienes a esconderte tras de mi después de querer jugarme otra de tus bromas?

—Mi padre es más peligroso que tu por las mañanas

— ¡Jason vas a entrenar hasta desfallecer y te colgare de cabeza toda la mañana sino vienes hacia a mí en este instante!

— ¡Suficiente! —Hal tomó a Jason del brazo y comenzó a empujar a Bruce —este baño es grande pero no para que estén peleando, ¡Fuera de aquí los dos! —Hal los arrojó fuera del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe

— ¿Qué mierdas le pasa? —dijeron los dos Wayne al unísono

— ¡Te tengo! —Bruce tomó a Jason de la oreja — ¿Por qué diablos me despertaste de esa forma?

—Pensé que eras Jordan ¡Auch! ¡Suéltame papá!

—Si a si despiertas a Hal no me sorprende que se levante siempre de mal humor —Dijo Bruce mientras llevaba a su hijo a la salida

—Es divertido

—Yo te enseñare que es divertido, vas a entrenar hasta que vomites tus entrañas jovencito— Bruce abrió la puerta de su habitación y arrojó a Jason al pasillo —a prepararse para el desayuno, ¡Ahora!

Jason tenía los ojos llorosos y la oreja roja, se sobaba frenéticamente cuando una voz llamó su atención —te lo mereces por metiche — Dick estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente con un cara seria

— A Callar Dick nadie pidió tu maldita opinión.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar sin avisar ¿Qué no recuerdas lo de ayer en la noche? —Ambos hicieron un gesto de desagrado —¿Tú crees que papá y Hal…?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —Jason se enojó mucho y se acercó amenazador a su hermano—suficiente con fingir que es parte de la familia como para que además tenga que imaginar que en realidad sean algo, ¡Dick Grayson eres un idiota!

— Wayne, Jason, soy Dick Wayne —Dick vio como comenzaba a alejarse su hermano menor por el pasillo

—Estas a poco de ser "Dick Jordan"—le dijo sin más antes de desaparecer de la vista

Cuando entraron al comedor los chicos iban bastante animados con excepción de Jason que iba de malos humos—¿Sucede algo joven Jason? —pregunto Alfred al chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta

—Esta de malas pulgas porque papá le pilló en una de sus bromas a Hal, le salió al revés y papá acabó siendo el bromeado —Explico Richard bastante elocuente

— ¿Por qué demonios no cierras la boca Dick? Eres un jodido metiche—se quejó Jason

—Joven Jason le agradeceré mucho que no use palabras altisonantes antes del desayuno—Alfred siempre había tenido que corregir ese rasgo en Jason

—Lo Siento Alfred—Jason se acomodó en su lugar— pero no prometo nada para después del desayuno —todos suspiraron con tedio

— ¡Buenos días a todos! —Hal entró más sonriente de lo normal en el comedor — ¿Cómo durmieron? —Los cuatro chicos esquivaron el saludo mirando directamente sus platos —Lucen algo confundidos ¿A qué se debe?

—Tt, ofrecido y descarado —Damián arrastro las palabras — ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Hal le miró un poco desconcertado

—Es por lo de anoche señor Jordan —Dijo Tim con algo de pena

— ¿Antes o después de que Colton salga huyendo? —Hal estiro sus brazos con satisfacción— ¡Oh si! Valió la pena la espera por ver la cara de asustado de ese idiota—Alfred carraspeó para llamar la atención de Hal

—No fue el único —Murmuro Dick

—Algunos no lo disfrutamos tanto —Jason le miró con enojo— ¡No somos tan pervertidos como tú!

—De acuerdo, por enésima vez pequeña rata callejera, No soy un pervertido y en todo caso deberías tragarte tus palabras pues tú y tus hermanos estaban espiando en la puerta de la habitación que comparto con Bruce—Hal se cruzó de brazos—si se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa ¡Fue porque ustedes se lo buscaron!

—Tiene razón —Tim era el primero en reconocer su culpa

—Cierra la boca Drake.

—No Damián, el señor Jordan tiene razón—Dick llamaba la atención a sus hermanos—yo les dije que no debíamos de estar ahí.

—Y aun así tú también te quedaste de principio a fin, eres tan morboso como Todd —se quejó Damián

— ¡Yo no soy un morboso! —Jason estallaba en enojo — ¡El es un maldito pervertido! —señaló con su dedo a Hal, quien se puso de pie como queriendo ahorcar a Jason

—¡Bueno ya! Siempre es lo mismo contigo maldita sea—Hal se había enojado de nuevo—no creo que se hayan traumado, pero ni por mucho me creo eso de que sean unos críos inocentes y en todo caso no hacíamos nada malo, estábamos en medio de una pelea eso es todo.

— ¿Peleando desnudos? —Dijo Jason con sorna —pude ver más de lo que hubiera deseado, no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

— Viniendo de chicos que andan por ahí brincando con "leotardos" por los techos no sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido—Hal se volvió a sentar—aunque gracias a su ocurrencia Colton salió huyendo con una cara de asustado digna de recordar.

A un lado de Hal se escuchó una pequeña risa—lo siento—Tim comenzó a reír —tiene razón, su cara fue mejor que la de Dick al verlos a ustedes

— ¿La mía? Damián hasta comenzó a sudar frio —Dick sonrió mientras se burlaba de su hermano menor.

— Solo porque deseaba que esa toalla no se cayera al suelo para no ver miserias, tt— Damián se cruzó de brazos —pero tienes que admitir Todd que te salió el tiró al revés.

—Yo no…— Jason puso una mueca—bueno si

—Segunda al hilo Jason estás perdiendo tu toque —Rió Dick

—Eso me alegraría, podría volver a dormir tranquilo, aunque apreciaría ver a Bruce en el suelo más seguido —Hal comenzó a reír bajamente.

—Si hubieras visto la mueca al caer te reirías mas— por fin Jason comenzó a sonreír—era algo como esto —hizo un gesto burlón el cual al verlo todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas todo por imaginarse a Bruce en el suelo con semejante mueca, no era algo que pasara tan seguido.

—Buenos días— una figura sumamente seria entró en la habitación haciendo que todos pararan su risa de poco en poco—todos están muy alegres— Bruce hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —Hal comenzaba a servirse de la comida que Alfred había dejado en la mesa disimuladamente mientras todos reían—no pensé que fueras tan amargado.

—Cierra la boca Hal, no me siento muy de buenas —Otro gesto de dolor hizo que Bruce se llevara una mano al cuello.

— ¿Dolor de cuello? — Hal dejo un momento su tenedor para mirar al Wayne.

—No, debe ser que me duelen los ojos— Bruce uso algo de sarcasmo para responder —Claro que sí—Hal no dijo nada solo se puso de pie y camino hasta Bruce parándose detrás de él — ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Cállate mal agradecido—Hal tomó a Bruce por el cuello

—No creo que —Bruce estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando el movimiento de las manos de Hal le hicieron cambiar de parecer—¡Oh demonios!

—Viniendo de ti no sé si eso fue un halago o un insulto.

—Tómalo como quieras si estoy con dolor de cuello es por tu culpa —se quejó el patriarca de la familia Wayne

— ¿Mi culpa? Tu dijiste que debía pasar a tu habitación—Hal puso fuerza en su agarre y movió violentamente el cuello de Bruce—si alguien se debe quejar soy yo, roncas demasiado—Otro movimiento brusco acompañó sus palabras

—Es porque tu pateas y golpeas demasiado cuando duermes —Bruce hizo una mueca — ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

—Eso es porque estas muy tenso—Hal movió agresivamente la cabeza de Bruce—¡Y porque me pones de malas! —Hal movió a un lado el cuello de Bruce haciendo que crujiera, para luego soltarlo y hacer que callera de golpe sobre su pecho

— ¡Lo mato! ¡Le rompió el cuello! —Chillo Tim alarmado

— ¡No seas dramático Bruce no es para tanto!— el aludido se acomodo en su postura, se sentía mejor

—Eres un tonto Drake, al romper el cuello de un hombre el sonido es más fuerte y por lo general se pueden ver como los huesos se saltan de un lado —Explicó Damián confianzudo

—Se siente bien —Bruce movía y giraba su cuello, se veía de mejores ánimos —¿Cómo?

—Truco de la fuerza aérea —comentó Hal mientras se regresaba a su sitio—hay pruebas que hacemos en espacios reducidos es imposible no acabar con todo entumido desde las orejas hasta el trase…

— ¡Hal! —Bruce le reprendió mientras tomaba su taza de café

—Está bien —Hal regreso a su plato—con razón tus hijos se escandalizan pro todo, si a ti te asusta la palabra trasero; tres de los cuatro hijos Wayne sonrieron pícaramente ante la mirada reprobatoria de Bruce.

El desayuno paso sin más sobresaltos, bastante ameno entre platicas coloquiales todos estaban algo sorprendidos de que el inspector Colton no regresara esa mañana para continuar con sus observaciones, pero no era cosa que les quitara el sueño, por el contrario les daba más libertad para poder hacer eso que llevaban días sin hacer entrenar a lo Batman, sobre todo porque Jason tenía una deuda pendiente por la bromita de su padre.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto— se quejó Hal mientras veía que los chicos comenzaban a calentar en el gimnasio

—Pues no están de vacaciones, te recuerdo que fueron expulsados de la escuela por alborotos, deben tener algún castigo

—Entonces dales una palmada en el trasero o quítales el celular— Hal se cruzo de brazos—pero eso de ponerlos a brincar como bestias de circo me parece poco ortodoxo son solo unos chicos.

—Ahora te pones de su parte, quien te viera—Bruce dio una palmada y sus hijos comenzaron con sus ejercicios.

—No los defiendo, solo es que no comparto tus métodos ligeramente nazis —Hal Bufó y se contrajo en una mueca—en todo caso si tanto quieres verlos castigados ¿por qué rayos no te quedas a supervisarlos? No me gusta ser el verdugo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Yo también se supone que tengo una entrevista de trabajo, me hablaron a mi celular hace una media hora.

—Yo tengo que asistir a una reunión importante —Bruce se llevó las manos a la cabeza haciendo círculos en sus sienes—han sido días complicados.

—Con su permiso joven Bruce —Alfred llevaba en sus manos un teléfono inalámbrico el cual le extendía a Bruce.

—Al ¿Me cubrirías como jefe de este Getho? — Hal hizo señas con sus manos como suplicando, pero Alfred se hizo al que no entendía—por favor.

—Joven Jordan desgraciadamente para usted, yo entiendo menos de estas cosas de murciélagos que usted.

—Vamos tengo una entrevista de trabajo a medio día, y a ti parecen obedecerte— Hal sonaba tan convincente que Alfred no podía negarse, además bien merecía un poco de espacio, estaban tan perdidos entre suplicas y negativas que no escuchaban nada de lo que Bruce estaba discutiendo por teléfono.

—Alfred —Bruce ya había colgado en su llamada y tenía pinta de pocos amigos—llama a Sally y dile que corra mis citas para el medio dia, tengo algo que hacer.

—Que conveniente—se quejó Hal enojado

—No te emociones Jordan, que quise decir tenemos—Bruce hizo una seña para llamar a sus vástagos que de uno en uno fueron deteniéndose

— ¿Cómo que tenemos? ¿De qué hablas? —Hal lucia verdaderamente confundido—No me digas que—Hal se tapó los ojos con una mano—la llamada, era de servicios sociales ¿cierto?

—Es bueno ver que tienes algo de poder de deducción—Dijo Bruce algo ironico, Hal le hizo una mueca— quieren vernos de inmediato en la oficina, a todos

—¿Hasta a los chicos? —Bruce asintió ante la pregunta de Hal —Rayos, seguro esto es obra del imbécil de Colton

—Sin insultar Hal, que es lo que menos necesitamos—Bruce se dirigió a sus muchachos—ya me oyeron asi que a vestirse, ropa casual, nada formal—los muchachos titubearon un poco—Ahora—después de esta palabra los hijos de Bruce salieron a toda prisa con rumbo a sus habitaciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Unos treinta minutos para estar ahí –Bruce respondió a Hal con un poco de mal humor

—Maldición debo arreglarme también—Hal se dirigió a la salida—no creo tener tiempo de regresar aquí antes de mi entrevista de trabajo.

Nuevamente en la oficina de servicios sociales, se hallaban sentados en la sala de espera mientras veían pasar a los empleados del departamento, la verdad es que se sentía incómodo nuevamente estar ahí y más ahora que se sentían objetos de todas las miradas de los miembros del departamento.

—Estamos de nuevo en este estúpido lugar —Damián se hallaba sentado junto a Bruce era al único además de Dick al que parecía hacerle caso

—Silencio Damián sé que no es agradable, pero no tenemos más opción

—Papá ¿Para qué nos hicieron venir de nuevo? —Dick sentía curiosidad y es que detestaba ir a esa oficina le recordaba a cuando sus padres murieron y le llevaron ahí para hacerle preguntas y luego enviarlo a una casa hogar.

—Seguro es culpa del idiota de Jordan— se quejó Jason —detesto este lugar.

—Jason guarda silencio—le reprendió su padre.

—No te preocupes papá el señor Jordan no pareció importarle lo que dijo Jason—Tim miraba a Hal que solo veía su reloj y luego su teléfono celular que llevaba entre las manos.

— Perdona ¿Dijeron algo? —Hal los miró curioso— ¿Ya nos toca?

—En unos minutos, las personas asignadas a nuestro caso según entendí estaban en una especie de junta.

—Que bien deben estar prendiendo la hoguera —se quejó Hal

—Eso sin duda es pensar positivo ¿No Hal?

—Mira quien lo dice tu eres el que tiene master en "negativismo" y "mal situasionismo"— Hal puso su brazo para cubrir la mitad de su rostro—Yo soy la noche—los chicos tuvieron que aguantarse la risa al ver el mal genio que se formaba en el rostro de Bruce

—No me tientes Jordan

—Como sea— Hal se puso de pie y tomo el periódico que estaba cercano a ellos— ¿Quién quiere jugar a encontrar la noticia más amarillista?

— ¡Siéntate Hal! —Bruce se puso de pie para quitarle el periódico de la mano—Nuevamente no estas ayudando— Bruce le arrebató el periódico

—Eso es mío—Hal estuvo a punto de rebatirle su actitud a Bruce cuando una voz a sus espaldas les llamó.

—Buenos días, lamento la espera—Alexa Sanders estaba de pie a sus espaldas— ¿Señor Wayne? ¿Señor Jordan? ¿Está todo bien?

Ambos adultos se quedaron congelados, mirándose de reojo—si todo está bien detective—Bruce se dio la vuelta a la vez que le deba a la vuelta a Hal y le pasaba una mano por la cintura acercándolo a él.

—¿Señor Jordan se siente bien? Luce un poco rojo—era cierto el aludido se había sonrojado por el sorpresivo gesto de Bruce

—Si solo es un ligero bochorno, hay mucho calor aquí— Hal puso la mejor cara de disimulo que pudo y le quito el periódico a Bruce para abanicarse con el

—Genial, ya entró en la menopausia, no tendremos hermanitos—se quejó Jason

—No creo que funcione asi Jay—le corrigió Tim sonriente como no queriendo la cosa.

— ¿Y cómo es que funciona entonces? —pregunto Damián con su cara más cínica y curiosa que pudo.

—Te lo explicare al llegar a casa—Dick le hacía señas a Damián para que no hablara

—Nadie explicara nada—Hal se acercó a Jason—Jay Jay solo está bromeando, ¿cierto hijo? —Hal se acercó a Jason y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda

—Ahora si estamos jodidos— murmuró Dick mientras veía como la cara de sus hermanos cambiaba y observaba un Jason cada vez más enojado

—No estamos trabajando en nada y yo no soy tu hijo, asi que suéltame Jordan—Jason se puso de pie; Bruce notó como la empleada del gobierno sacó una libreta para apuntar todo nuevamente, maldición, al igual que Hal el comenzaba a odiar esas libretas.

—Bueno, vamos a calmarnos, por favor, todos pasen por aquí—serenamente la señorita Sanders los condujo hasta el lugar donde les había hecho la última entrevista—necesito que Richard y Timothy vayan con la enfermera, Jason y Hal se quedaran aquí con mi asistente mientras usted señor Wayne y el pequeño Damián vienen conmigo a la oficina contigua.

Todos dudaban un poco sobre ser separados, sabían que la verdadera fuerza de los Wayne estaba en mantenerse juntos y no contradecir su historia, si alguno falseaba todo se vendría abajo, pero al ver lo relajado que lucía Bruce nadie puso ningún pero, todos accedieron.

Bruce fue conducido junto con Damián a la oficina donde apenas unos días atrás habían hablado con él y con Hal, podía ver por medio del espejo translucido como Jason y Hal se acomodaban en la otra habitación mientras Dick y Tim salían del cuarto.

—Señor Wayne le hice venir con Damián, porque me temo que las observaciones acerca de la actitud de Damián son—la detective no buscaba las palabras para definir el comportamiento de Damián—perturbadores…

Lo dijo, Bruce puso cara de tedio, mientras que Damián puso una cara de superioridad con la que nadie hubiera podido pelear—supongo que las mentes pequeñas catalogan de perturbador a personas cuyo intelecto es superior—sí, ese era Damián hablando sobre su superioridad.

— ¿Ah sí? —la psicóloga comenzó a tomar más notas

—No le haga caso, es solo un chico, ya sabe que imaginación suelen llegar a tener—Bruce trataba sin éxito de aminorar la mala opinión que se estaba generando sobre su hijo.

—Pero padre tu sabes que fui procreado y entrenado para gobernar al mundo—Bruce entorno los ojos y suspiró con pesar

—Su madre espera mucho de el—dijo Bruce como no queriendo la cosa.

—Es buen tema, hablemos de la relación que hay entre Damián y su Madre—Bruce y Damián se miraron cómplices.

—Mejor síguele contando sobre como dominarás el mundo—le dijo Bruce, difícilmente se podrían salvar de ese tema tan espinoso.

Afuera la situación no iba mejor, sentados uno al lado de otro pero con dos metros de distancia entre ellos se hallaban Jason y Hal frente a ellos la asistente de la señorita Sanders, la cual no había podido sacarle ni media palabra a ambos.

—Tengo una idea hagamos una dinámica para romper el hielo, jugaremos a algo parecido al "veo, veo"—definitivamente a esa pobre e inexperta chica siempre le tocaba la parte más difícil, los dos entrevistados solo entornaron los ojos—bueno como no escucho ninguna objeción comenzaré ¿de acuerdo? —Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta más que un asentimiento de mala gana— veo algo de color verde—

—Es Jordan— dijo Jason intempestivamente

—No, déjame terminar Jason, a ver se ve un poco desgastado y mullido

—Entonces es Jason, no luce muy bien—Hal ahora era el que hablaba.

—Deberían dejarme terminar—dijo casi suplicante la trabajadora —las personas se pueden parar encima de él.

— ¡Claro que es Jordan! Apenas y me sirve como tapete.

—No soy un tapete, mocoso del demonio ¿Qué no puedes hablar de manera decente?

—Tú no eres muy decente que digamos —le contestó enojado Jason

—Qué ironía, tu hablando de decencia, el mundo se ha vuelto loco—Hal estaba haciendo uso de todo su sarcasmo haciendo que Jason se incomode.

—De acuerdo noto cierta tensión entre ustedes dos—comento la muchacha

— ¿Tensos? Solo porque intentó despertarme arrojándome de la cama esta mañana y luego me persiguió hasta el baño… ¡No eso sería una niñería de mi parte! —más sarcasmo brotaba de la boca de Hal

—Yo no te seguí al baño, no te confundas el pervertido eres tú.

—Y dale con eso, será mejor que te controles—Hal se cruzó de brazos—no querrás que tu papa te castigue de nuevo—Hal sonrió triunfal al ver que Jason ponía en su cara cierto temor.

—Si me castigaron esta mañana fue solo por causa tuya.

—Yo no me tuve la culpa, tú hiciste caer a tu padre de la cama, porque lo confundiste conmigo.

—No habría pasado si no te hubieras mudado a su habitación ¡Maldito pervertido!

—Bueno supongo que eso es algo—dijo la empleada del gobierno mientras tomaba notas—al menos ya están interactuando

— ¡Claro que no! —se quejaron Jason y Hal a la vez, su entrevistadora solo se rio un poco irónica y suspiro, sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Los minutos pasaron hubieron cambios de lugar, Jason paso con su padre y Damian con hal, Luego entraron Dick y Tim quienes tuvieron una breve sesión con Hal y su padre, para finalmente quedar solamente Bruce y Hal que esperaban nuevamente a la detective.

—Luces desesperado— Bruce se dirigía a Hal quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y moviendo nerviosamente su pie derecho.

—Más bien impaciente Bruce, no me gusta a mi tampoco estar aquí—Hal se puso de pie y vio por el vidrio como los chicos seguían siendo entrevistados—tu sabes porque estamos aquí

—Simple proceso administrativo supongo

— ¿Eres detective y no lo has deducido? Eso es escandaloso —Hal suspiro y se dio la vuelta para observar a Bruce—están buscando motivos

—Lo sé —Bruce miro a Hal serio—es por eso que no debemos darles motivos para poder hacer nada

—No quiero ir a prisión

—Tampoco yo, créeme creo que hasta ahora vamos muy bien—Bruce se había puesto de pie hasta quedar frente a Hal—lo estás haciendo bien, incluso mejor que yo, la mayoría cree que eres una "buena madre"— Bruce coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Hal mientras le ponía una sonrisa burlona

—Eres un idiota Wayne —Hal le dio un ligero golpe con su puño en el pecho mientras sonreía ligeramente —de todas formas, ¿Tienes abogados verdad? —Bruce asintió —muchos: mercantiles, civiles, penales y los pondrás a mi disposición y me darás mi propio bufette ¿cierto? —Hal se burló un poco del Wayne.

— Saldrá más barato construirte una cárcel

Cuando la psicóloga entró en su propia oficina se sonrojo un poco al ver la escena de Bruce tan cercano a Hal, se miraban entre serios y sonrientes, desde su punto de vista y a pesar de las opiniones de Colton a ella le parecían una pareja solida o por lo menos con no tantos problemas en su relación aunque fueran poco convencionales.

—Señor Wayne, señor Jordan tomen asiento por favor—Hal y Bruce obedecieron de buen grado—he de decirles que han sido sesiones interesantes, siguen apareciendo mas observaciones curiosas que hay que tomar en cuenta

—Observaciones, habla como si fuéramos conejillos de indias —Hal se quejó y le puso mala cara a a la mujer

—Hal por favor

—Debido proceso señor Jordan, lamento que los términos y procedimientos le incomoden sobre manera—se disculpó la mujer—pero hay que tomar medidas con respecto a los chicos si quieren que regresen a la escuela algún día o mas aun si quieren pasar las inspecciones de la corte, tienen la primera en menos de un mes.

—Como sea, ¿Podemos apresurarnos un poco? —Hal se mostraba bastante impaciente

—Veo que tiene prisa señor Jordan

—Hal tiene una entrevista de trabajo —intervino Bruce —y teme que se le pueda hacer tarde.

—Ya veo, si, estaba lo de su búsqueda de trabajo en las anotaciones que me proporciono el señor Colton ¿Cómo va con eso señor Jordan?

—Bastante bien, bueno lo estará si llego a tiempo a mi cita

—Me da gusto oír eso aunque no sé si sea lo adecuado—la mujer comenzó a escribir en las carpetas que tenía enfrente

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Hal lucia un poco molesto

—Que dado la situación de los chicos, requieren monitoreo constante y …

—Está sugiriendo que uno de los dos debería quedarse en casa para atender a los chicos—Hal miró de reojo a Bruce—pretende que yo no regrese al trabajo.

—Quizá sería lo adecuado por un tiempo, dado que el señor Wayne pude proporcionar lo necesario para la familia —la mujer trató de sonar lo más convincente posible

—No de ninguna manera, me niego a convertirme en "amo de casa"—Hal estaba a punto de seguir con sus diálogos hasta que sintió que Bruce ponía una mano en su hombro

—Lo que Hal quiere decir es que lo tenemos todo bajo control, dividiremos las tareas para que el pueda volver a trabajar y los chicos estén bien.

—Señor Wayne debo ser muy enfática en este asunto—la mujer se puso muy seria en su lugar—los chicos requieren mayor atención el accidente de Dick y Tim demuestran que no reciben la supervisión adecuada—Hal hizo por querer pararse a reclamar—estuvo a punto de ser reportado como un incidente de maltrato a menores, pero al no ser algo grave pude hacer que pase desapercibido.

— ¿Debería estarle agradecido? —Hal frunció el seño estaba llegando a niveles de enojo que nunca había alcanzado —eso fue un accidente y creo que gracias a mi reacción y la de Dick no pasó a mas, así que merezco algo de crédito por eso

—nadie ha dicho que no señor Jordan, pero no es el único problema, aquí cabe mencionar que Jason es muy explosivo y Damián tiene definitivamente tendencias egocéntricas y complejo de superioridad muy agravado para alguien de su edad—La doctora miró seriamente a Bruce—muy posiblemente por que reciben poca atención por parte de su padre, también tengo mi teoría de que el salto que intento hacer Tim fue para demostrarle a su padre que podía hacerlo y que la excesiva preocupación de Dick por sus hermanos es para demostrar que puede ser como usted , los cuatro compiten entre sí por llamar su atención señor Wayne. —Bruce pudo ver una ligera sonrisa picara en el rostro de Hal de esas que quieren decir "Te lo dije".

—Supongo que es entendible dada la situación de la llegada de cada uno—Bruce se rascó la cabeza un poco incomodo—pero no están en competencia constante—La psicóloga le hizo una seña para que viera a un lado, hacia el espejo a través del cual veía a cuatro chicos golpeándose con cojines mientras una asustada trabajadora social intentaba detenerlos—bueno quizás un poco.

—Te…lo…dije…—Hal miraba irónico a su amigo, Bruce se quedo un poco descolocado, ¿Hal le había dicho te lo dije? ¿Desde cuándo él era perfecto?

—Sabes tú no has ayudado mucho que digamos —Se quejó Bruce

—No son mis hijos —Hal usaba este comentario para intentar lavarse las manos

—Error señor Jordan— Hal se sorprendió por el comentario—ahora usted tiene que adaptarse si bien no ha ser por completo el padre o "la madre" de los chicos debe ser empático con ellos y parte de su familia, una nueva figura de autoridad y respeto, entre ambos deben proporcionar a los chicos todo lo necesario para realizarse y adaptarse dentro de la sociedad, permítanme ser mas grafica—La mujer comenzó a buscar algo en sus cajones.

—No va a sacar uno de esos gráficos de educación sexual ¿O sí? —Hal se dirigió a Bruce que se sentía más incomodo con cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Qué solo eso tienes en la cabeza?, Cierra la boca Hal —le dijo bajamente

—Aquí esta lo que buscaba, necesito que observen esto y presten atención— la mujer tomo un bolígrafo y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran más a su escritorio.

Estaban fuera, finalmente se hallaban fuera del departamento de servicios sociales, como esta vez fue de improviso al menos no habían reporteros a su alrededor—Bueno hora de irse —Bruce sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada, Alfred llegó conduciendo un auto

— ¡Oh no!, ¡Otra vez no! —Hal tomó a Bruce del brazo —no vas a dejarme solo con tus hijos, tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo llevarlos conmigo.

— ¿Por qué hablan como si no estuviéramos aquí? —se quejó Dick

—Te dije que yo también tengo una junta importante con el consejo de la ciudad y después una comida con importantes hombres de negocios—se excusó Bruce

— ¿Qué no oíste lo que nos dijeron o qué? ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? —Hal se veía bastante enfadado

—Ni que necesitáramos niñera —Jason intervenía pero no lograba captar la atención de ninguno de los adultos.

—Hal arreglemos esto en casa, tu traes la camioneta así que llévalos contigo —Bruce se deshizo del agarre para subirse al auto

—Es que no me da tiempo de ir a casa a dejarlos—Hal vio como Bruce cerraba la puerta y se iba prácticamente escapando de el— ¡Con un demonio Wayne! —fue un grito bastante alto pero dudosamente Bruce lo habría escuchado —mierda.

—Tt, Sabes Jordan seguimos aquí —por fin Hal parecía prestar atención a los chicos

—Sí, es imposible de olvidarlo—Hal suspiró con pesar y se cubrió la cara con una carpeta que le había dado la psicóloga—no sé como su padre le hace para ignorarlo.

—No es tan difícil como parece—se quejó Tim un poco herido por el comentario de Hal

— ¡Dah! —Exhalo resignado—olviden lo que dije, vengan conmigo tenemos que ir a mi entrevista de trabajo.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta donde habían estacionado la camioneta, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, al dar la vuelta una figura no muy grata quedó exactamente a unos centímetros de Hal —Buen dia señor Jordan, ¿O debería decir señor Wayne? —Colton

—Mierda eres tu —dijo entre dientes Hal —chicos adelántense—les indicó a todos —enano sujeta esto—Hal le dio a Tim su carpeta

—¿Qué sucede Jordan? ¿No estas feliz de verme?

—¿Qué tanta mierda pusiste en tus malditas notas? — Hal se estaba enojando mas—Por causa tuya tuve que venir a este estúpido lugar

—Veo que estas de malas ¿Qué te duele el culo después de la acción de anoche? —Colton soltó una ligera risa sarcástica, Hal agachó la cabeza para luego levantarla con una mirada de furia en sus ojos.

—¡idiota! —Hal tomo a Colton de sus ropas y lo puso contra la pared —Vas a decirme de una buena vez que tanta mierda pusiste sobre mí en esas putas notas

—Eso es algo confidencial Señor Jordan —Colton le ponía su mejor sonrisa irónica

—Por tu culpa casi me fincan cargos por maltrato a menores —Hal lo aporreo contra la pared

—Si Sanders no hubiera intervenido te habría llevado a juicio, es lo menos que mereces Jordan

—¡¿De qué coño estás hablando?! —Hal levantó su puño dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro

— ¡Vamos hazlo! —Colton retaba a Hal—iras preso por agredir a un servidor publico

—Desgraciado hijo de puta —Hal lanzo el golpe pero sintió que algo lo detuvo

—No señor Jordan, déjelo en paz—Dick sostenía a Hal contrabajo

—¡Suéltame Dick!

—Vamos pervertido no querrás ir preso por causa de este idiota —Jason sostenía a Hal por la cintura tratando de separarlo de su victima

—Hazle caso a tus retoños amigo… después de todo ¿Qué harían sin su madre? —Hal se deshizo del agarre de Dick y estrello su puño en la pared a un lado del rostro de colton—eres un payaso, sabía que no tenías la fuerza para hacerlo—Hal finalmente soltó al hombre que había acorralado

—No vales la pena —Hal dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras los chicos lo soltaban

—Tienes suerte de que no reportare esto, pero no siempre estarás a salvo Jordan—Colton miro a Hal de mala manera

—Pudrete—Hal vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de su ex compañero, lo que le hizo terminar de ignorarlo—vámonos chicos —Hal siguió su camino siendo escoltado por sus "hijastros" —gracias por eso muchachos—por alguna extraña razón Hal sintió el impulso de abrazarlos a ambos

—¡No te pongas sentimental maldito pervertido! —Se quejo Jason al sentir como Hal le pasaba la mano por el cuello y lo llevaba hacia a él—suéltame Jordan

—Señor Jordan el hombro—se quejó Dick

—No sean llorones—Hal los estrujó fuertemente, se notaba que se le pasaban muy rápido los malos ratos.

—Este tipo es más raro de lo que pensé tt— Damián observaba todo desde la camioneta, Hal llegó acompañado de Dick y Jason los cuales se apresuraron a subir a la camioneta.

—Bueno pues vámonos, que tengo una importante entrevista de trabajo— Hal encendió como pudo la camioneta y siguió su camino, aun tenía cosas que hacer en ese día.

Llegó con tiempo de sobra, con la suficiente oportunidad de poder pasar al baño y acomodar sus ropas, inclusive había llevado un saco para verse un poco más profesional, la verdad no sonaba a tan mal empleo se trataba siempre de ser piloto en una pequeña empresa que se dedicaba a vuelos comerciales de carga y pasajeros, estaba seguro de su currículo y de sus habilidades, sin embargo lucia nervioso y la razón era una: los cuatro Wayne estaban esperándole fuera de las oficinas en la camioneta.

—Veo que tiene muchas horas de vuelo señor Jordan—el entrevistador era el jefe de recursos humanos de esa empresa.

—Algunas, es cierto, tengo experiencia volando varios tipos de aviones, inclusive hasta podría pilotar una nave espacial si me lo pidiera—Hal rió nervioso

El entrevistador le miro curioso enarcando una ceja—trate de relajarse señor Jordan.

—Lo sé, lo siento es que hace rato que no iba a una entrevista de trabajo, usted sabe.

—Entiendo—el hombre releyó los datos de Hal—aquí dice que su último trabajo fue en la compañía Ferris, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Diferencias creativas—el entrevistador no pareció creerle—bueno en realidad fue un desacuerdo con la presidenta de la compañía, pero como sea siento que es bueno cambiar de aires.

—Pilotaba aviones experimentales, de gran potencia y con un gran grado técnico de conocimientos requeridos ¿No considera que se aburrirá al ingresar a trabajar con nosotros?

—Yo…— ¿Que si se aburriría?, ¡Pero claro que sí! El era un piloto valiente, hábil y sin temor que podía manejar cualquier caza creado por el hombre o por cualquier civilización alienígena y ahora tenía que rebajarse a pilotar transportes llenos de bananos, telas o cosas así—no de ninguna manera yo… —Hal pareció parpadear incrédulo al ver algo por la ventana tras de su entrevistador—¿Tim?

— ¿Perdone? —

—Quise decir que me es grato cambiar de aires, era muy arriesgado el trabajo anterior—Hal vio como Tim corría por el pasillo que se podía ver a lo lejos por la ventana

— ¿Podría explicarme a que se debe este cambio de actitud?

—Bueno es que —Hal se preguntaba si debía decirlo o no—tengo una familia ahora—quien sabe quizá ese argumento haría maravillas en su entrevista, si lo consideraban estable tal vez le darían el trabajo.

—Ya veo —el hombre escribió sobre el currículo de Hal —interesante, sin duda usted se acerca mucho a lo que buscamos, de hecho he verificado sus referencias y sus horas de vuelo según su licencia de piloto, podríamos decir que esta mas que calificado para el puesto, quizá la paga no sea la adecuada al comienzo pero—el hombre de saco y corbata se detuvo al ver que Hal hacia muecas y negaba con la cabeza— ¿sucede algo?

—No para nada—Hal comenzó a sudar frio al ver que Tim ya estaba pegado a la pared de vidrio de la oficina donde le entrevistaban y le hacía señas a Hal— ¿me decía? —respiro nervioso al ver que un guardia de seguridad comenzaba a perseguir a Tim, era una escena de lo más inverosímil, digna de un comic o una película de comedia.

—El sueldo no es muy significativo al principio pero ira subiendo de acuerdo a los vuelos realizados, además de que está la posibilidad de ser ascendido de piloto de carga a piloto de pasaje y así sucesivamente, los que ganan más son los pilotos de jets privados.

—Me alegra oír eso

—Por cierto ¿esto no será problema para su familia?

—Por demás este trabajo es una ayuda, así que realmente no—Hal se quedó helado al oír la puerta abrirse de golpe

— ¡Señor Jordan! —Tim había encontrado la forma de colarse en su entrevista— ¡tiene que venir conmigo!

—Niño ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Lo conoce? —el entrevistador estaba un poco alarmado

—Es mi hijastro

—¿Hijastro?

—Uno de ellos, son cuatro—dijo Hal mientras comenzaba a sudar frio—Tim quedamos que se quedarían en el auto estoy en medio de algo.

—Tiene que venir conmigo—unos guardias de seguridad entraron para llevarse a Tim con ellos.

—este es uno de los dos que quería meterse a la fuerza—dijo uno de los guardias.

— ¡Señor Jordan! —el jefe de recursos humanos se sentía cada vez mas y mas escandalizado por la situación tan extraña

— ¡Tim!

—Fue por una buena razón, Dick y Jason—Hal sintió escalofríos al oír los nombres de los más grandes— y Damián…

—Demonios—Hal se puso de pie alarmado dejando caer la silla intempestivamente— ¡¿ahora que hicieron?!

—Sígame—Tim salió a toda prisa pasando entre los guardias.

—Perdone señor, le ofrezco una disculpa pero es que… ¡Rayos!, lo siento—Hal se dio la vuelta con resignación y salió tras de Tim seguido por los guardias y varias personas que querían ver qué pasaba.

La escena no era agradable a la vista Damián estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo de la recepción, habían unos cuadros rotos y varios hombres encima suyo, tratando de someterlo—¡Damián! —Hal se acercó alejando a los hombres—¡Suéltenlo!

— ¡Ya era hora perdedor! —le recriminó el menor mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudia la ropa.

—No me hables así, ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí adentro? —Hal miro con fastidio como más gente llegaba para contemplar el alboroto, muchos comenzaban a murmurar— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

—Tt— Damián se acomodo las ropas —Afuera tratando de que no se los lleven esposados.

— ¡Mierda! —Hal ya sentía ganas de matar gente, si hubiera tenido un anillo rojo en ese instante las consecuencias hubieran sido desastrosas, corrió hacia donde había estacionado la camioneta, la encontró unos metros adelante estrellada contra una pared, había al menos tres vehículos dañados; Dick y Jason estaban contra la pared tratando de dar explicaciones— ¿Dónde está Darkside cuando se le necesita? —suspiro con resignación.

Todo paso muy rápido, no recordaba cómo se había metido en tantos problemas—lo hare por los chicos—cuchicheo para sí mismo con fastidio mientras descansaba sobre el volante de la camioneta en medio de la carretera, después de prometer pagar los daños, llamar a las aseguradoras y abusar del nombre de Bruce luego de que le reconocieron como "el prometido" del hombre más rico de Gotham y uno de los más adinerados del mundo fue más fácil evitar que llamaran a la policia, ahora solo tenía que pasarle la cuenta de los daños a Bruce, algo era seguro: no le darían el empleo. A duras penas pudo poner en marcha el auto y salir del estacionamiento solo para quedarse unos kilómetros antes sobre la carretera que les llevaba a su casa, así que se lamentaba con la cabeza sobre el volante mientras esperaba que llegara la grúa.

—Quizá deberíamos decirle algo—sugirió Dick

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó Jason

—Dile que lo sientes tonto—le susurro Tim desde atrás, en la última fila de asientos

—No voy a rebajarme a pedirle disculpas al pervertido—murmuró Jason

—Hazlo Todd, todo esto fue tu culpa, si por esto mi padre nos castiga juro que usare la espada de mi abuelo para sacarte cada asqueroso hueso de tu cuerpo mientras estas en tus cinco sentidos como si fueras un pescado—Increíble como Damián no perdía oportunidad para sentirse superior.

—Discúlpate Jason—le reclamo Tim

—No fue mi culpa, si me hubiera enseñado desde la primera vez a arrancar esta cosa con cables no lo hubiera intentado yo solo—se quejó Jason— además para que nos deja en el auto.

—Deja de buscar pretextos estúpidos Jason, discúlpate con Hal —le ordenó Dick pero su hermano solo le hizo una mueca.

—Saben estoy aquí, no están murmurando tan bajo como creen, puedo oírlos—se quejó el Jordan sin siquiera mirarlos.

— ¿ves lo que se siente? —Jason recibió un codazo —es la verdad él y papá se la pasan hablando de nosotros y sobre nosotros como si no estuviéramos ahí.

Hal se incorporó en su lugar y se dio la vuelta agresivamente, parecía querer darle un golpe a Jason este solo cerró los ojos—tienen razón, tratare de no hacerlo más—suspiró con desgano, eso fue algo que Jason no se esperó

—Lo, lo siento pervertido, quiero decir señor Jordan—muy en el fondo Hal sintió que sonaba con algo de sinceridad—no era mi intención que perdiera su oportunidad en ese trabajo.

—Ya no importa, al paso que vamos tendré que pedirle a su padre ser su chofer o algo así.

— ¡No! —Damián se mostraba alarmado—sería terrible, los periódicos dirán entonces que mi padre sale con la servidumbre.

—Creo que alguien ha visto muchas telenovelas—dijo Hal haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír.

Unos golpes en el vidrio polarizado llamaron la atención de Hal—buen día señora—un hombre joven se dirigía a Hal de manera amistosa, Este se bajó de la camioneta

—Señor por favor—Hal había descendido del auto un poco ofendido, los chicos adentro rieron divertidos por la expresión del sujeto de la grúa.

—Perdón, es que por el tipo de camioneta yo pensé que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Es una familiar no? —Hal miraba por primera vez con detenimiento el vehículo.

—Sí pero esta creada para el mercado femenino o para…

—¡Wow! Cuida tus palabras amigo—Hal recuperaba un poco de su mal humor—a todo esto ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

—Me llamo Blake, la compañía de seguros me mando para remolcar su vehículo, es un placer señor —Blake le extendió la mano.

—Un placer —Hal estrechó su mano y comenzó a estirarse—comenzaba a pensar que no llegaría nadie.

—Lo siento tuve que remolcar un par de autos de la compañía de aviación Wurth— Hal puso una mueca al oír esto, pues este era el lugar donde momentos atrás se había creado un gran alboroto—bueno será mejor comenzar— es una camioneta algo desalineada— comentó el hombre mientras comenzaba a maniobrar con la grúa.

—Bueno nos sirve para transportar a los chicos—Hal abrió la puerta lateral, abajo todos, acomodaran esta cosa para remolcarla a casa.

—Lindos chicos—el sujeto puso unas cadenas en la parte de abajo del auto—no me sorprende que sean tan apuestos tomando en cuenta quien es su padre—

—¡Ah vaya, tu también lo conoces!, bueno es imposible no conocerlo ¿Cierto? —Hal sonería divertido pensaba que el muchacho le estaba bromeando o algo así.

—Y además con sentido del humor, su esposa es muy afortunada.

—No no tengo esposa, las mujeres últimamente me han causado problemas—Hal recordó como Carol le había despedido de su compañía solo por un chisme y frunció el seño.

— ¿Ven lo que yo? —a una sana distancia cuatro jóvenes veían a Hal hablar amenamente con el conductor de la grúa, Dick interrogaba a sus hermanos.

—Le está coqueteando—Jason se mostraba más osco de lo normal—enanos—Tim y Damián miraron a su hermano mayor—hagan su trabajo.

—… es decir yo sé mucho de aviones y como conducirlos, pero no sé ni siquiera medirle el aceite a estas cosas—Hal apoyo su mano en la camioneta que ya estaba cargada en la grúa

—Cuando gustes yo puedo enseñarte hasta cambiarlo, realmente es muy fácil—explicó Jack mientras apoyaba la mano junto a la de Hal.

— ¡Papá! —Tim se acercó a Hal con la cara más tierna que pudo poner— ¡Muero de hambre! ¿Podemos irnos a casa ya? —se abrazo a las piernas de Hal.

— ¡Si papá estoy fastidiado vámonos a Casa! —ahora Damián se acercaba usando una voz y un tono que no parecían ser de él debido a lo amable y tierno que sonaba.

— ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

—Deben estar cansados—dijo Blake viendo enternecido la escena.

—Ellos no son así, de verdad—Hal puso cara de tedio, sabía que algo planeaban.

—No, yo creo que quieren mucho a su padre.

—Sí pero a mí no—Hal seguía con su más representativa cara de desconfiado—de verdad que no se comportan así, díganme de una vez que están planeando enanos.

—Solo queremos irnos a casa, tengo hambre y papá nos debe estar esperando—Tim se soltó y comenzó a jalar a Hal de su mano, Damián hizo lo mismo con la otra, ambos chicos comenzaron a arrastrar a Hal hasta la cabina de la grúa.

— ¿Dijeron papá? —Blake estaba intrigado.

—Larga historia amigo—le grito Hal antes de subirse con los pequeños, al ver la escena Blake sonrió divertido, era su día de suerte, se dio la vuelta para checar las cadenas y se topó con la figura de Jason.

—Hola —Blake notó que le miraba de mala manera—eres hijo de Hal supongo—Jason no respondió — ¿vienes? —Blake señaló la cabina de su grúa.

—No —contestó secamente.

—Somos muchos en esta familia—Dick apareció a espaldas de Blake —no cabemos todos ahí adentro— movió su cuello haciendo que dirá un ligero tronido.

—Entiendo.

—Eso espero—Jason hablaba a sus espaldas, caminó hasta quedar junto a Dick—por que en verdad no creo que todos quepamos — se tronó los dedos mientras ponía la mejor cara para matar criminales que tenia, Blake no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y se subió, pudo ver por el espejo como Jason hacia una seña con su dedo antes de subirse como si le disparara a Blake con un arma, luego se subieron en el auto que sería remolcado; todo estaba más que claro, quizá Hal y su padre fingían pero eso no le daba derecho a nadie de coquetear con Hal, podía ser un Wayne "de mentiras" y por conveniencias legales, pero nadie se acercaba a un miembro de su familia con esas intenciones ¡Y menos para intentar "quitárselo" a su padre!, el orgullo de la familia Batman era muy grande.

—Déjalo aquí—Hal señalaba la entrada que llevaba a la mansión, habían entrado a los terrenos de la casa Wayne—Enano despierta—Hal comenzó a sacudir a Damián quien fingía estar dormido mientras se apoyaba en Hal.

—Se cansa con facilidad ¿Cierto? —Blake sonreía a Hal

—No realmente no, te insisto en que no se qué le pasa a estos malcriados, en fin—Hal abrió la puertezuela y se bajó del auto, Dick y Jason ya le esperaban, Ayudaron a bajar a sus hermanos menores mientras Blake dejaba el auto en su sitio.

—Bueno eso es todo—el remolcador por fin había acabado su trabajo.

— ¿Siempre eres tan sonriente? —Hal comenzaba a notar como algo extraño la constante buena cara de ese joven hombre.

—Solo cuando trato con hombres tan agradables como usted señor Jordan—Blake saco una tabla con unos papeles —necesito su firma aquí.

—Puedes llamarme Hal, todos lo hacen.

—Harold Jordan— Blake leyó la firma de Hal—es un bonito nombre, ten Hal, te dejó mi tarjeta por si algún día vuelves a necesitar una grúa—

—Con estos acompañándome—Hal señaló a sus hijastros—muy probablemente necesite una la próxima semana o quizá una ambulancia.

—Si sigues así la necesitaras hoy pervertido —Jason lanzaba una amenaza desde la escalinata que daba a la puerta de la mansión

—¡Cierra la boca Jason! —Hal guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo—en fin gracias por todo.

—De nada fue un placer —Blake se dirigió a Hal desde dentro de su grúa—sabes si algún día quieres ir por una cerveza… —cuatro jóvenes le miraban con cara amenazante, estaban todos de pie tras del linterna quien no veía las señas que hacían con sus manos, cual si se trataran de gangsters—no importa, nos vemos Hal, un gusto— Blake le guiñó un ojo y salió de la mansión apresuradamente.

—Acaso el me…—Hal se dio la vuelta a la vez que decía esta frase

— ¡Sí! —los hijos de Bruce le observaban con los brazos cruzados

—Te estaba coqueteando descaradamente—Comentó Dick

—Igual que todas las zorras que se acercan a mi padre —se quejó Damián

— ¡¿Qué?! —Hal se escandalizo mientras se dirigía a la puerta —están alucinando.

—Claro Jordan hazte el desentendido, si te la pasaste dándole pie a que se te lanzara —todos caminaban junto con Hal —"yo no sé nada de estas cosas" "Oh yo puedo enseñarte si quieres… y después podemos cog…" —decía Jason burlon

—¡Silencio! —Hal se estaba saliendo de sus casillas de nuevo, ahora era blanco de coqueteos por parte de gente desconocida, Gracias Bruce Wayne.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran—Bruce se acercaba a ver a los que llegaban, hablando del diablo— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Tus hijos volvieron a causar un alboroto, impidieron que me dieran el empleo, dañaron una recepción, tres vehículos y un muro—Hal se cruzo de brazos mientras acusaba a los chicos.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?! —Bruce tampoco había tenido un buen día y tan "buenas nuevas" no le ayudaban a ponerse de mejor humor—jovencitos, firmaron su sentencia de muerte… otra vez—los chicos solo tragaron saliva.

—Como sea —Hal se siguió de largo pasando a un lado de Bruce.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Bruce no he tenido un buen día el cual apenas va a la mitad, no creo poder soportar más sorpresas aun si viniera otro tipo a coquetearme —Bruce le miró extrañado —en fin yo me voy a meter un rato al Jacuzzi —Hal siguió su camino ante la cara enojada de Bruce—¡ah! por cierto hay que comprar otra camioneta, la que yo usaba termino desbaratada en la entrada de la mansión.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Bruce miró severo a sus hijos

—lo que oíste, ahora me voy a descansar un rato, te dejo con tus hijos, yo ya los tuve toda la mañana—Hal dijo esto último en un tono burlón que hizo recordar a cualquier madre quejumbrosa.

—Ustedes cuatro a mi despacho, ahora—los chicos se quedaron serios, buena la habían hecho, ellos conocían los enojos de Alfred (que eran escasos) y comenzaban a conocer a Hal, pero Bruce era todo un misterio, sin duda el mayor de los Wayne le daba un nuevo significado a la frase "ya verás cuando llegue tu padre a casa".


	11. Sentido del Humor

Noche, cayó la noche, la tranquila, tímida y silenciosa noche que llenaba cada espacio del cielo que quedaba sobre la mansión de los Wayne, abajo en las frías cuevas la cosa no era muy diferente había una relativa quietud, Hal lo notó cuando entró volando, estaba más oscuro de lo normal, solo se alumbraba por las luces de la computadora y las maquinas con las que Bruce investigaba.

—Esto está tan silencioso que asusta—Hal se quitó el traje guardándolo en su anillo, había sido una misión corta pero no por eso menos complicada que las que le tocaban normalmente, por suerte para él no le habían requerido en misiones de la liga. Sus pasos retumbaban haciendo ruido por las paredes de la cueva

— ¡Alto! — Hal escucho la agresiva voz a sus espaldas y sintió como algo lo golpeaba para hacerlo caer al piso

—¡Maldición! —Hal notó como más peso se dejaba caer encima de él— ¿Qué carajo les pasa? —el filo de una espada se dejó sentir cercano a su cuello

— ¿Pervertido? —Damián movió el pie que mantenía sobre Hal — ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

—Pues regresando de una misión, ¿A ti que rayos te importa? —Hal comenzaba a removerse pero sintió como la espada de Damián no se había movido ni un poco— ¿podrías quitar eso de mi cuello?

—Vamos Damián es el señor Jordan, no tienes que amenazarlo —Tim se retiraba de encima de Hal

—Él no tiene nada que hacer aquí—se quejó el menor mientras de quitaba de encima

—Me lleva contigo, per o bueno enano gruñón ¿A ti no te importa lo que hago aquí? además que tu padre me dio permiso de usar este lugar cuando quiera— le gruño Hal

—Esta es la "Baticueva" no la "linternaverdecueva" pervertido así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, tt.

—Como sea—dijo Hal irónico mientras se sacudía— a propósito ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí? Deberían estar durmiendo, ya es muy de noche; bueno de madrugada.

—Aún es temprano señor Jordan—dijo Tim mientras se quitaba su capa.

—No podemos irnos sin que Batman regrese, podría necesitarnos para algo mas—dijo Damián muy serio mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

—Ya veo, aun asi —Hal meditó un poco sus palabras, eran solo unos niños y ya se comportaban como todos unos adultos no era de sorprender que tuvieran tantos problemas—déjame ayudar—Hal se acercó a Damián y Tim que luchaban un poco por quitarse los trajes

—No—Damián se negó tajantemente y dejó de quitarse su traje

—Estamos bien señor Jordan no se preocupe—Dijo Tim tratando de sonar más conciliador

— ¿Cuál es su problema de ustedes dos? —Hal los miraba con recelo, definitivamente eran demasiado cambiantes y complicados— se acabó no me importa si Batman o quien sea les necesita se van a la cama ahora.

— ¡No puedes obligarnos Jordan! —le retó Damián mientras le enseñaba su espada.

—Pruébame niño—Hal le mostraba el puño haciendo énfasis en su anillo, si no hubieran escuchado el ruido del Batimovil entrando a la cueva probablemente hubiera habido problemas—bien papa regreso a casa de su trabajo nocturno—comentó Hal con un dejo de sarcasmo

El batimovil se abrió dando paso a la figura de Batman, Red Hood y Nightwig, estos dos últimos lucían más apaleados de lo normal—estuvieron pésimos esta noche—les regañó Batman mientras caminaban alejándose del auto—en especial tú—señalo a Jason

—Lo siento Batman… tal vez lo hubiera hecho mejor sino me doliera el trasero por tantas caídas al estar entrenando esta tarde—comentó para sí Jason mientras comenzaba a quitarse su traje

—¡Cállate Jason! —le reprendió Dick

—Silencio Jason—Batman le regañó mientras se quitaba la máscara—tus actitudes y acciones tienen consecuencias y si ustedes no son responsables—Batman se topó con una figura de rostro poco amigable—¿Si?

—Disculpa tu eres el dueño de este circo ¿cierto? —Hal tenía los brazos cruzados mientras aporreaba un pie y señalaba a los chicos con su cabeza.

Bruce suspiro mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba del traje y le hacia una seña a sus hijos para que terminaran de cambiarse—¿Qué quieres ahora Hal?

—Para variar entré aquí y me topé con un par de orates que me cayeron encima, uno de ellos me apuntó con un sable

—Damián ya te había dicho que sin armas jovencito

—tt—fue todo lo que contestó el menor

— ¿Es todo lo que dirás? No hay un "No pueden tratar asi a Hal" o algo por el estilo.

—Jordan estás haciendo una escena de madre abnegada nuevamente— Bruce sonrió al imaginar por dos segundos a Hal con un mandil y tubos en el cabello

— ¡No es gracioso! —se quejó el linterna

—Bueno en realidad si lo es—dijo Dick desde atrás de él, ganándose una mala mirada de Hal—Ok, de acuerdo es un mal momento.

—Jordan es muy feo para ser mi madre—Se quejó Jason

—Y muy estúpido—dijo Damián

—Basta con eso—les llamó la atención Bruce que solo veía como la cara del linterna cambiaba de color— ¿Qué no tuvieron suficiente esta tarde? —los cuatro chicos tragaron saliva—seguro quieren entrenamiento nocturno.

—Bueno ya—Hal se puso su traje y con un destello de luz verde creo pinzas con las que atrapó a todos—es hora de dormir—Hal comenzó a arrastrar a todos incluyendo a Bruce con rumbo a la mansión

—Hal esto es innecesario—se quejaba Bruce mientras era arrastrado por el haz de luz

—Bueno que ¿No que soy una ama de casa mal lograda? Pues actuaré como una— Hal resopló enojado — ¡Todos a la cama ahora! —Hal arrojó a todos dentro de mansión de uno en uno.

—Hal …

— ¡Que Hal ni que nada! todos a dormir mañana que será un día agitado—todos le miraron intrigado mientras se levantaban del suelo

— ¿Qué hay mañana? —Preguntó Tim curioso

—Nos vamos de compras—dijo como no queriendo la cosa— ¿Qué les importa? Ustedes todos los días hacen que sean días agitados.

— ¿Eso es todo? —se quejó Jason

—Cierren la boca todos y háganle caso a Hal—ordenó Bruce mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación

—Bueno oyeron a su padre, así que a terminar de cambiarse y a dormir—dijo Hal frotándose las manos, era bueno que Bruce le diera la razón de vez en cuando; los cuatro chicos asintieron a regaña dientes—no me vean así y obedezcan por una vez en este día.

—Técnicamente ya es otro día señor Jordan—comentó Dick como no queriendo la cosa

—Como sea—Hal suspiró con cansancio y se dio la vuelta—buenas noches chicos.

— ¡Buenas noches Mama! —le dijeron burlonamente los cuatro Wayne.

— ¡Oigan Ustedes! —Hal se dio la vuelta enojado solo para ver a como los chicos desaparecían por el pasillo lo que vio en ellos lo hizo desistir de llamarles la atención—Bruce—Hal se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Bruce a la cual entró como si de un tornado se tratase— ¡Wayne!

Bruce estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y lo miraba de mala manera — ¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Se bajó tu pastel? —le dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo

—Tienes que explicarme un par de cosas, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Hal notó que Bruce se sobaba un costado.

—No es nada, solo necesito descansar—Bruce se dejó caer en la cama como queriendo acomodarse

—Ni lo sueñes, no dormirás en esa cama que compartiré contigo si no te das un baño—Bruce ejecutó su mejor mueca de fastidio, Hal podía ser tan castrante.

—Como sea—Bruce hizo una mueca al levantarse— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Bruce sintió como Hal se colocaba al lado suyo y lo ayudaba a caminar

—No te emociones, te necesito mañana en una pieza, te ayudare a relajarte y curarte tus heridas; Alfred ya está durmiendo—Hal comprendía el porqué del dolor y cansancio de Bruce, y es que él tenía grandes habilidades pero no dejaba de ser un humano con un traje de murciélago.

—No tienes que.

—Lo sé, pero no me dejaras mañana solo con los chicos, no otra vez—ambos adultos se metieron al baño, Hal dejó que Bruce se apoyara en el lavamanos mientras el abría la regadera—está listo, pero ni creas que voy a quitare los pantalones.

—No soñaría si quiera en pedírtelo

—Más vale Wayne— Hal salió del baño para que Bruce pudiera meterse a la regadera.

Los minutos pasaron realmente era agradable tener unos minutos para él, casi se le olvidaba el dolor de los golpes y las cortadas que había recibido un par de horas atrás; Bruce pudo oír cómo se abría la puerta del baño—¿Hal?

—No te emociones solo vine a traerte ropa limpia

—Está bien—Bruce continuo con su baño bajo la regadera.

—De nada mal agradecido —Hal Cerró la puerta del baño, recordó que Bruce no paraba de hacerle énfasis en eso de mantener la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Decías algo? —Bruce salía del baño visiblemente recuperado y limpio se secaba el cabello con una toalla, se sentó de su lado de la cama.

—No, vamos quítate la camisa.

—Me halagas, pero hoy no estoy de humor para eso —Bruce le dijo esa frase usando un buen tono ironico

—¡No seas estúpido! —Hal miro hacia otro lado, se había sonrojado por el comentario de Bruce—te dije que te ayudaría con tus heridas, so necio.

—Me siento halagado—Bruce se quitó la playera dejando ver las cortadas y golpes que tenía en su espalda y en su costado, Hal tomo medicina y pomadas y comenzó a atenderlo—¡Auch!, eso dolió.

—Quien viera al caballero de la noche, quejándose de los golpes—dijo burlonamente Hal—si a ti te duele no me quiero ni imaginar a lo muchachos—Hal se puso serio, mientras comenzaba a retirar y guardar las cosas.

—No tienes que imaginarlo, soy muy cuidadoso con ellos—Bruce se recostó en la cama—en muchos casos ellos pueden llegar a ser mejor que yo en algunos aspectos; pero estoy seguro que tú no les dirás nada.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes yo cuido tu estúpido orgullo— Hal se paró para terminar dejar las medicinas en la mesa que estaba en un lado de la habitación—sabes, los chicos …—Hal se detuvo al ver que Bruce estaba ya durmiendo—que conveniente—no le quedó más remedio que guardarse sus preguntas y acostarse a dormir.

La mañana llegó a la casa de los Wayne, como sucedía en ocasiones sorprendió a Bruce aun en cama cuando Alfred entró a su habitación.

—Buen dia joven Bruce ¿bajara por su desayuno? —Alfred corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol

—Cinco minutos más Alfred —se quejó Bruce mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama

—como guste señor, pero le aviso que los jóvenes ya están abajo esperándole.

— ¿Todos?

—Incluyendo al señor Jordan, al parecer esperan una especie de salida familiar o algo así —Alfred comenzó a recoger ropa que estaba en el suelo—por lo que sugeriría tres minutos en lugar de cinco

—Como digas Alfred —Bruce comenzó a incorporarse en la cama haciendo gestos de desgano

—Veo que el señor Jordan se tomó la molestia de curar sus heridas esta vez señor —Bruce puso una cara de interrogación no recordaba muy bien, se tocó la espalda y sintió que una gasa cubría una herida.

—Si ya recuerdo, no lo hace tan mal.

—Sabe es agradable el que alguien me reemplace como enfermero nocturno de vez en cuando, pero por favor la próxima vez debería sugerir que le curen en la enfermería de la baticueva, las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar de las sabanas—Alfred dijo esto mientras comenzaba a tirar de las sabanas de la cama de Bruce.

—Lo siento Al, se lo diré mientras desayunamos—Bruce ese puso finalmente de pie—será mejor cambiarse para bajar a desayunar.

—No creo que su vestimenta importe mucho señor —Bruce le miró un poco incómodo.

Estaban los cuatro, los cuatro Wayne y Hal todos en pijama, era raro verlos así, parecía que hubieran tenido una pijamada o que fuera de esos días sábados en que te levantas tarde para no hacer nada, pero era entre semana.

— ¿Estás bien? —Hal pudo ver como Dick se sobaba disimuladamente su hombro

—Estoy bien señor Jordan, es solo que debo haber dormido mal

—Si seguramente— Hal se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el muchacho— ¿Por quién me tomas?

— Por un pervertido —dijo Jason que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano

— ¿Por un idiota? —complementó Damián

— ¿Hay que adivinar a fuerza? —inquirió Tim no muy seguro

— ¡Sí! —le contestaron sus hermanos

—No, no sean necios, es muy temprano para que empiecen con sus cosas —Hal le dio un golpe en la nuca a Jason que estaba a su lado—déjame ver Dick

— Es lo menos, después de todo hoy no pude ir a despertarte —se quejó Jason

—Qué bueno que no lo hicieras, seguro que terminabas con la oreja roja como lo hiciste la última vez—se burló Hal , haciendo que Jason pusiera mala cara— ¿Te duele ahí Dick?

—Un poco ¡Auch! — se quejó el muchacho —si me toca ahí si… ¡Auch! ¡Basta!

—Venga pues, no debiste haber salido a patrullar anoche, la doctora se los dijo, nada de esfuerzos por al menos una semana— Hal miró a Tim — ¿Tu estas bien?

—No hay nada malo con mi cabeza —Tim se golpeó ligeramente con la palma de su mano

—Yo difiero Drake —le dijo Damián

— ¡Cierra tu sucia boca Damián! —le espetó Tim enojado por el comentario

—Silencio, sin discutir— Hal sin darse cuenta presionó de más el hombro herido de Dick— ¡Lo siento! —el muchacho le hizo una mueca

—Buenos días —Bruce hacia su aparición en el comedor dejando a todos boca abiertos— ¿Qué tanto me ven? —pregunto a sus hijos.

—Lindas pijamas Pa—le dijo Jason burlón no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había visto a su padre salir de su habitación usando solo su playera de dormir y un short corto, y es que no lo parecía pero su papa era un medio maniaco de la etiqueta.

—Si como sea, ustedes lucen igual ¿Qué les he dicho sobre bajar a desayunar?

—Que lo hagamos rápido y unos minutos antes de que se sirva, porque si no obedecemos nos darías una paliza—dijo Damián

— ¿Bruce? —Hal lo miro desaprobatoriamente.

—Odio la impuntualidad —se defendió el mayor

—No eso—Hal soltó a Dick y se dirigió a su asiento—el hombro de Dick se lastimo de nuevo, le duele—Hal miró a Bruce de mala manera—y tiene moretones

—Porque es un descuidado —dijo Jason

—Más bien un inútil —prosiguió Damián

— ¿A ustedes quien les llamó malditos metiches? ¡Soy mil veces mejor que cualquiera de ustedes dos!

—Silencio —Bruce observaba como Alfred comenzaba a servir el desayuno—fue un descuido por parte de él pero no volverá a pasar ¿Verdad Dick? —el mencionado bajó el rostro un poco apenado y asintió

—Sabes porque lo digo—un plato se colocó frente a Hal —si les hicieran una revisión médica en este momento pensarían que son víctimas de violencia intrafamiliar o algo así, así que mejor vigila tus "patrullajes".

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo y lo sabes— Hal exhaló triunfal—gracias Alfred, siéntate con nosotros—el mayordomo no estaba muy seguro de si hacerlo o no, pero al ver que Bruce le hizo una seña accedió.

El desayuno comenzó muy calmadamente nadie decía nada en realidad, el silencio solo era roto por el sonido de los cubiertos y los platos y ocasionalmente uno que otro comentario—papa ¿A dónde iremos? —Tim interrogo a Bruce mientras este bebía su café.

—Hoy a ningún lado —intervino Bruce—debo ir a la oficina

—Pero el señor Jordan dijo que…

— ¿Hal?

—Si bueno, veras gracias a tus angelitos—Hal señalo a los cuatro Wayne —no hay vehículo para que yo los lleve a la escuela, o para que salgamos como "la familia feliz" que somos.

— ¿Entonces?

—Sugeriría que compráramos un auto, otra camioneta donde podamos ir todos —comentó Hal—lo sé, sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo y no me gusta hacerlo pero pienso que es mejor una camioneta o algo así que viajar en limosina.

—No, de hecho suena bastante lógico —comentó Bruce, la verdad es que viajar con todos sus hijos arrinconados en el asiento trasero uno sobre otro no era una visión muy agradable.

—No tiene que ser algo nuevo ni de lujo, me conformo con que no tenga que encenderla con cables.

—Y que esta vez no sea de niña —Dijo Tim mientras comía con ganas su desayuno.

—Podría ser un deportivo—sugirió Jason animado, Bruce levanto una ceja recordó que a Jason le gustaba todo lo relacionado con los autos, tanto como para apoyar la sugerencia de Hal—algo en color rojo y sexy—Jason Tragó un poco de jugo—y que me puedas prestar el fin de semana

—No—dijeron a coro Hal y Bruce los cuales se miraron extrañados

—Dios eso fue raro—Dick se les quedó mirando igual que sus hermanos

— ¿Que esperabas Grayson? Parece ser que finalmente lo raro del pervertido se le está pegando a mi padre— Damián bufó un tanto enojado

— ¡Deja de llamarme pervertido enano gruñón! —Hal nuevamente se quejaba de los ataques verbales de Damián.

—Basta los dos, apenas es el desayuno—se quejó Bruce

—Imagina lo que podríamos hacer para el almuerzo— le dijo Hal con sarcasmo, recibiendo una mirada incomoda por parte de Bruce—fue un chiste, cielos Bruce ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?

—Se murió de aburrimiento—comentó Jason sin dejar de comer

— ¿Se agotó? —intervino Tim queriendo sonar gracioso

—Sí, se agotó igual que mi paciencia—Bruce acabo con su café y se puso de pie—todos terminen de comer y arréglense, iremos a ver un auto—dicho esto Bruce salió del comedor

Hal apuró también su comida—bueno enanos ya escucharon a Bruce todos a vestirse— Tomó un pan que estaba en el centro de la mesa y le dio un gran mordisco—y como no hay camioneta será mejor que se apuren para ganar lugar en el auto—Hal habló con la boca llena y después salió también del comedor haciendo que todos los hijos de Bruce se miraran incómodos.

Se apresuró a subir a la habitación tenía un pendiente que hacer y que había olvidado desde la noche anterior, entró en la habitación que compartía con Bruce y vio que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada—excelente… ¡¿Bruce?!

— ¡Estoy tomando una Ducha Hal! —Hal escuchó la respuesta de Bruce y sonrió de medio lado, se dirigió al escritorio para tomar una carpeta la cual reviso, estaba trabajando en algo, tomó unas tijeras y un poco de cinta adhesiva, era cuestión de unos minutos—¿Hal? — Bruce salió secándose el cabello solo para encontrar a Hal apoyándose en las puertas de su armario—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Nada— Hal abrió rápido la puerta y tomo una prenda—solo buscaba mi ropa, ¿si ya terminaste? —Hal se dirigió rápidamente al baño, Bruce acabo de secar su pelo para luego abrir su armario, tomo algo de su oscuro guarda ropa, dejo caer la toalla para colocarse su ropa interior, mientras estaba inclinado pudo ver que había algo fuera de lugar.

—¡Hal! — Bruce se cruzó de brazos al no tener respuesta —¡Hal te estoy hablando Maldición!

—Demonios Wayne, ¿Qué no puedes dejar a uno bañarse en paz? —Hal salió con una toalla amarrada a su cintura — ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Y por qué estas aun en ropa interior? Fuiste tú el que dijo que nos arreglemos rápido.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Bruce señaló un papel que estaba pegado en el interior de la puerta del armario

—Lo que nos dieron en servicios sociales— Hal abrió la otra puerta del armario y dejo caer su toalla para comenzar a vestirse.

—Demonios Hal es muy temprano para ver tus miserias—Bruce cerró los ojos enojado.

—Eres un mojigato.

—¿Por qué lo pegaste aquí?

—Como recordatorio—Jordan comenzó a ponerse su ropa interior y una cómoda playera verde— se supone que hay que trabajar en esa pirámide de Waslow o como sea que se llame.

—Maslow… se dice Maslow, Hal.

—Como sea…—Hal tomo unos jeans mientras veía como Bruce se ponía su típico traje para ir a la oficina—según y cito las palabras de la psicóloga "deben trabajar en completar los niveles de necesidades de sus hijos"—Hal dijo esto mientras imitaba burlonamente a la mujer que habían visto el dia anterior

—Creo entender el punto pero no estoy muy seguro de esto —Bruce puso una mala cara

—Mira, si no trabajamos en esto los chicos no obtendrán su alta, no regresaran a la escuela, tendremos que seguir yendo a ese lugar tétrico y asistiendo a terapias; como sea que sea y nos guste o no tenemos que hacer algo o por lo menos que parezca que los estamos intentando—Hal inhalo un poco enojado—mira aquí hay más ayudas visuales— Hal tomó algo que había dejado en el escritorio— ¡Taran!

—Fotos de los chicos— Bruce parecía esbozar una ligera sonrisa al ver las caras de los chicos, pegadas en diminutos pedazos de papel

—Exacto, los colocaremos en el nivel que están según nos dijeron en servicios sociales—Hal colocó las caras de Dick, Damián, Jason y Tim sobre el grafico que estaba en la puerta—y cada vez que logremos un avance o hagamos algo para trabajar en ello los cambiamos de zona ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que has visto muchos programas de manualidades—Bruce puso cara sarcástica—pero no piensas quitarlo aunque yo diga que es algo tonto ¿Verdad? —Hal negó con la cabeza —de acuerdo entonces, ya que estas haciendo cosas para la casa, ¿Por qué no haces una funda para la licuadora?

— ¡No dejas de ser un idiota Wayne! — Hal hizo una mueca de disgusto que a Bruce le pareció graciosa, por momentos comprendía porque Jason gustaba de hacerlo enojar.

Los minutos pasaron y dieron paso a una media hora tiempo que les tomó a todos estar listos para su salida, según Bruce se había hecho tarde tenían que darse prisa o no llegaría a una cita importante que tenía cerca de la tarde, no había más que decir era hora de pisar el acelerador.

— ¡Con cuidado idiota! —Regañó Bruce a Hal a quien se le había ocurrido poner al volante y además decirle que vaya de prisa—¡Demonios! —Hal se había pasado una luz roja otra vez

—¡Curva! —Hal volanteo haciendo que todos los pasajeros se inclinaran hacia un costado

—Demonios pervertido hoy conduces peor que nunca—Jason recibió un golpe en el rostro—Carajo Timothy estate en tu lugar

—No es mi culpa el imbécil de Damián no me deja de empujar —respondió el aludido

—Es culpa de ustedes idiotas, si no tuviera que compartir el auto con todos ustedes todos iríamos más cómodos—se quejó el menor mientras manoteaba visiblemente alterado

—Papá calma a Damián por favor no deja de moverse y comienza a incomodarme—Dick era ahora quien intervenía ya que el tenia encima suyo al más pequeño de sus hermanos, y es que el auto de Bruce no estaba hecho para viajar con cuatro pasajeros en la parte posterior llevar tres ya era mucho, pero llevar cuatro y además apellidados Wayne era un exceso—¡Papá!

—¡Silencio! ¡Voy a regresarlos en bus si no dejan de molestar! —Bruce se había puesto serio—¡Jordan! —se sujetó al tablero con fuerza mientras Hal frenaba de golpe

—Calma todos no hay que gritar—Hal sonreía irónico le encantaba ver a Bruce en esas situaciones—llegamos—dijo canturreando— el que se baje de ultimo viaja en la cajuela al regresar— Hal se bajó a prisa mientras observaba como los cuatro chicos peleaban por no bajar de ultimo

—Tt, en tu cara Todd— se burló Damián

—No sé si quepa en el porta equipaje—dijo Tim sonriente

—Podríamos doblarlo en varias mitades—sugirió Dick sonriente

—¿Qué les parece si mejor los corto en pedazos y los pongo a todos en la parte de atrás?

—Basta Jason— Bruce se acomodaba nuevamente las ropas y el cabello que habían quedado revueltas gracias a la forma de conducir de Hal—sin discusiones y sin escándalos, no están en el patio de la casa, o en la mansión o en la escuela para que estén con sus travesuras.

—Buen discurso Bruce casi les diste autorización para prenderle fuego a todos los demás lugares donde viven—El mayor de los Wayne le fulminó con la mirada—solo decía, ¿Por cierto en dónde estamos?

—Boulevard del automóvil, las mejores marcas de autos están en esta zona, aquí podremos escoger la camioneta de tus sueños—dijo Bruce mientras comenzaba a caminar

—con tus hijos atrás, será la de mis pesadillas—Hal miro de reojo a los chicos—fue solo una broma

—El sentimiento es mutuo idiota, tt—dijo Damián mientras le hacia una seña con el dedo

—Lo siento señor Jordan, pero usted se lo busco—Tim paso al lado de Hal con su mejor cara de ofendido.

—Vamos resultara que ahora ustedes tampoco tienen sentido del humor—Dick y Jason rebasaron a Hal también a la vez que lo miraban de mala manera—está bien…

Créditos, pagos, tasa de financiamiento y quien sabe que otros tantos términos que le explicaban con tedio por parte de uno de los vendedores de autos que trabajaban en la agencia de autos que habían visitado.

—Entonces señor ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

—Jordan—Dijo Hal mientras daba la vuelta alrededor de una camioneta de carga— y esta es todo terreno ¿cierto?

—No es una cuatro por cuatro pero está hecha para trabajo pesado

—Pesado eso es lo que quería escuchar—Hal abrió la puerta del lado del conductor

—Si pasa a mi lugar podríamos discutir cómo piensa adquirirlo—sugirió el vendedor mientras le hacia una seña

—Si bueno eso aún no lo sé tendremos que discutirlo mi… bueno el padre de los chicos y yo—Hal hizo una seña a tres chicos pero solo encontró a Jason que se hallaba totalmente alucinado observando un deportivo—¿Dónde rayos? Jason…

—¿Qué? —Jason abrió la puerta y se metió en el auto del lado del conductor

—Sal de ahí Jason se te quemara el trasero ese auto es demasiado fino para ti—Dijo Hal mientras tiraba de sus ropas—¿Dónde están tu padre y tus hermanos?

—Papá dijo algo de ir a saludar a alguien y los enanos dijeron algo de recorrer el lugar, supongo que Dick fue tras de ellos—explicó Jason mientras ponía las manos sobre el volante— ¿Compramos este?

—Por enésima vez: no—Hal suspiró apesadumbrado—los enanos explorando… Disculpe ¿Podemos ponerle Jaula a esa camioneta? —el vendedor asintió no muy convencido—genial—el sonido que hace un virio al romperse distrajo su atención— ¡No otra vez!

En la camioneta que hacía unos minutos Hal estaba observando se había clavado un extintor justo en el centro del parabrisas— ¡Ups! —Tim estaba sentado en una silla con ruedas del tipo que se usan en las oficinas—lo siento.

—¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo?

—Hasta antes de que Drake rompiera su extintor y se incrustara en ese auto—Damián le miraba irritado mientras se bajaba de su silla y dejaba de lado otro extintor—competencias ¿Qué no es obvio?

—¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! —Hal comenzaba a ponerse histérico nuevamente— ¿Dónde está Dick?

—En la línea de meta, el ganó la competencia —explico Tim un poco apenado

—Hay no es posible—Hal suspiro y se aproximó al vendedor al cual le puso una mano en el hombro—es muy tarde para hablar del seguro supongo—el vendedor solo le miró incomodo, su cara se transformaba en una mueca de enojo y frustración.

Tuvieron que salir prácticamente huyendo, Bruce tuvo que pagar el parabrisas roto al menos no fue una pérdida total del vehículo—iremos a la siguiente agencia—Comentó Bruce mientras atravesaban al estacionamiento de la última agencia de autos que habían visitado

—Esperemos que de la siguiente no nos saquen, ya visitamos cinco marcas y de todas hemos tenido que salir corriendo— se quejó Hal mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Corres por qué quieres Jordan, no hay nada de que huir—dijo Damián muy confianzudo

— ¿Tu que te crees? A veces siento vergüenza de tantas estupideces que hacen, si eres tan refinado como te crees deberías comportarte mejor.

—¡Uy! — Tim y Dick dijeron esto a coro, mientras veían como la cara de Damián se deformaba en una mueca que indicaba que se sentía agraviado

—Voy a matarte pervertido, muy lentamente —Damián amenazó a Hal mientras hacía trona sus nudillos

—Compórtate Damián— todos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esa última frase por parte de Jason —algún día regresaré a comprar un auto y si me recuerdan por sus idioteces y me arruinan la oportunidad de adquirir el auto de mis sueños los matare a todos.

Bruce sonrió, Jason podía ponerse serio cuando realmente lo quería—venga pues—Hal colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jason—entonces ayúdame a escoger el auto nuevo—Jason sonrió de medio lado.

Sonaba como una mejor idea momentos atrás, ahora que veía a Jason quejarse de cada modelo de la última agencia a la que entraron no era nada agradable.

—¡Que no Jordan! —Jason se había enojado por lo que Hal le comentaba

—Este es grande y tiene transmisión manual, además me gusta la línea —le contestó Hal del mismo modo.

—pero este no viene en el color que me gusta y debe de ser en transmisión automática porque es más fácil de manejar.

—Yo lo conduciré no tú, así que ni tomes en cuenta eso —Hal se acercó a Jason de manera amenazante—bien que lo decida tu padre.

—¡Bien!

— ¿A dónde se fue? —Hal observaba todo a su alrededor — ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —Jason solo se encogió de hombros —Ten piedad…

—Bueno a la una, a las dos, a las tres — Tim bajo la palanca que contralaba una de las rampas del área de servicio de la agencia, la cual subió velozmente mientras Damián trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

—Tt, pan comido Drake— Damián se arrojó desde lo alto de la plataforma, cayendo con gran maestría—tu turno—Tim subió la palanca para que la plataforma bajara de nuevo

—Chicos esto no es buena idea —Dick miraba a sus hermanos menores mientras les hacía señas para que dejasen de lado sus juegos.

—Alguien me dijo que unos chiquillos se habían metido al taller y estaban haciendo desorden—una voz tras de Dick se dejo escuchar un hombre joven unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que Dick había aparecido y le miraba curioso cruzado de brazos—debí suponer que se trataba de los Wayne.

—¡Samuel! —Dick se dio la vuelta para saludarlo animosamente—Sam, que gusto verte no sabía que estabas trabajando aquí.

—Gracias a tu padre que me dio la oportunidad ascendí de mecánico a jefe de taller en muy poco tiempo

—Eso es porque tu trabajo es brillante amigo

—No, más bien fue suerte, aunque no tanta como la tuya, mira que convertirte en heredero de la fortuna Wayne…

—Si bueno eso— Dick se sonrojó un poco para luego cerrar los ojos al oír el sonido de cosas metálicas chocando con el suelo— ¡Dejen eso! — Una carcajada se dejó escuchar tras Dick

— ¿Hermanitos verdad? —Samuel le sonreía un poco incomodo

— ¡Hola Sam! —Tim le sonrió animoso mientras se sacudía el polvo y suciedad producto de la caída que había sufrido

—Tt ¿Quién es este perdedor?

—Silencio Damián él es Sam, es un viejo amigo es jefe de este taller y el responsable de que no nos saquen de aquí con guardias de seguridad —Explicó Dick

—Si intentaran hacerlo acabarían sin trabajo y en la calle —presumió Damián

Sam y Dick sonrieron irónicos— ¿Quieren conocer la agencia? Les daré un recorrido por todas las áreas —Dijo Sam, los tres asintieron aunque Damián no muy animado—por cierto escuche un rumor por ahí—Dick puso una cara un poco fastidiada y le miró como queriendo decir "adelante pregunta" —Es cierto que tu padre es… tu sabes…

—Es difícil de explicar amigo.

—Ya veo, supongo que ese que está discutiendo con Jason es tu padrastro ¿Eh? —Dick agachó la cabeza un poco apenado—está bien sin hacer preguntas pues.

—Bueno pues que sea esta—Hal señaló un vehículo que según parecía no le desagradaba mucho a Jason — es una camioneta 4x4 con ambos tipos de transmisión y que además tiene dos filas de asientos traseros.

—Está bien—Bufó Jason fastidiado—pero que sea en color negro

—Esta es el único color negro que queda en todo el estado —explicó el vendedor

—Está perfecto nos la llevamos, pervertido encárgate del papeleo que yo iré a dar una vuelta—Jason dejo a Hal con el vendedor.

—Como sea, ya puedes decirme el precio amigo—Hal se dirigió con fastidio al vendedor—niños, su padre lo conciente mucho— luego se acercó a un escritorio para que le dieran los detalles.

La agencia no era muy grande y en realidad no era de la marca que le agradaba a Jason pero le gustaban los autos y observar los que estaban en exhibición era mejor que sentarse a ver que Hal discutiera el precio del auto. Estaba observando con bastante desgano cuando notó algo que no cuadraba, una chica.

Cabello oscuro, piel morena clara, rasgos finos cercana a su edad, muy bonita según le parecía—Hey—le saludó como no queriendo la cosa—¿Estas modelando el auto?

—Nunca lo haría y menos para un muerto de hambre como tú.

—Solo trataba de hacer un halago iba a decir que esta belleza no se compara con la tuya —Jason se mostraba seguro de sus frases pero no arrancaba más que gestos de desagrado—vaya pues que estirada eres, supongo que no tiene caso pedirte el nombre.

—Si te lo dijera acabarías bajo tierra

—Ya he muerto una vez por una mujer, hacerlo por una chica tan bella como tu bien valdría la pena—La chica sonrió de medio lado

—Helena, me llamo Helena Bertinelli—sin duda ese nombre se le hacía conocido.

—¡Bruce! —Hal por fin había podido ingresar a la oficina del gerente general de esa empresa—por fin te encuentro—

—¿Qué pasa ahora Hal? —Bruce le miraba desde detrás de un amplio escritorio con el habían dos hombres más—estoy en medio de algo.

—Siempre estás en medio de algo—Hal terminó de abrir la puerta dejando ver que un guardia trataba de alejarlo de la puerta— ¿me ayudas con esto?

—Déjelo por favor—bruce hizo una seña, pero el guardia no se convenció mucho hasta que vio que uno de los trajeados que estaba frente a Bruce asintió con si de la cabeza.

—Gracias—Hal dijo esto con sarcasmo—¿No vas a presentarme?

—A eso iba — Bruce se puso de pie y rodeo el escritorio —Hal te presento a Robert Kemp es el supervisor de esta unidad de negocio y el es Frank Bertinelli un posible socio, que andaba igual que nosotros en miras de comprar aquí—

—Un placer —Hal saludó a ambos

—Hal Jordan supongo —le dijo el señor Bertinelli mientras estrechaba la mano—he escuchado y leído mucho de usted

—Espero que solo cosas buenas

—Bueno señor Jordan como prometido del señor Wayne es más que obvio que se leen y es escucha mucho, tanto bueno como malo, la prensa sensacionalista es muy cruel con gente como nosotros.

—Supongo—Hal no estaba muy convencido con respecto a ese hombre

—Sabes que por ese tipo de cosas prefiero mantenerme alejado de la prensa Frank—Bruce estaba de pie junto a Hal con su mejor cara de fastidio.

—Sí, pero no nos castigues a todos privándonos de tu presencia en la sociedad, porque no vienes a una fiesta que daré en un par de semanas, así nos das todos la oportunidad de conocer a Hal ¿Qué dice usted señor Jordan?

—Suena interesante, aunque primero me gustaría acabar con lo del auto—Hal se cruzó de brazos.

—Si bueno una cosa a la vez — Bruce miro a Robert— Robert por favor que preparen el auto que Hal haya elegido nos los llevamos ya—el mencionado solo asintió— ¿Dónde están los chicos? —Hal le señaló a Bruce que mirara por la ventana de la oficina que daba al taller donde vio a tres de sus hijos en compañía de Sam jugando carreras con los carritos que servían para meterse bajo los autos, Bruce se llevó una mano a la frente, era el colmo.

Pasaron varios minutos, varios tratos fueron cerrados entre Bruce y el señor Bertinelli a la vez que preparaban el auto que se llevarían los Wayne—No lo olvides Bruce en dos semanas en mi casa, tu y Hal no pueden faltar será una gran velada—explicó Frank mientras bajaba las escaleras

—Ahí estaremos señor Bertinelli se lo garantizo—dijo Hal mas animado mientras caminaba delante de Bruce—será divertido.

—Seguro que si—Frank se dirigió a Bruce a quien le dio un fuerte apretón—como siempre Bruce es un placer, por ahora debo irme, ven Helena es hora de marcharnos—la chica aun seguía platicando con Jason cuando su padre le llamó—nos veremos entonces, Bruce, Hal—

—Hal—Bruce tenía su usual tono lúgubre— ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

—Compramos un auto —ambos caminaron hasta la rampa donde les entregarían el vehículo, alrededor del cual ya estaban los cuatro hijos de Bruce

—Aceptaste una invitación a una fiesta de la alta sociedad de Gotham—bruce estrechó la mano del gerente que les había atendido, para luego abrir la puerta del lado del conductor y subirse al auto.

—Todos adentro—Hal abrió para que los chicos ingresaran al auto, se subió del lado del pasajero—hablas como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

—Hiciste algo peor—Bruce puso el auto en marcha —ahora todos querrán conocerte, chismear y no parare de recibir invitaciones de las otras "familias pudientes" de Gotham

—Vamos amigo te hace falta salir de fiesta y relajarte más seguido—Hal mostraba cara de emoción, pensaba en las fiestas que tenia con sus amigos en ciudad costera, muy buenos "reventones" según los definía el—nos hace falta reventarnos un poco

—¿Por qué supones qué?, Como sea—bruce puso mala cara mientras salían del estacionamiento en el auto nuevo—muy bien ahí atrás: ¿A cuánto ascienden los daños esta vez?

—Nada Pa, Sam es bastante cuidadoso—le dijo Dick desde el asiento trasero—por cierto te envía saludos

— ¿Aún sigue trabajando con nosotros ese perdedor que conociste en el circo? —Jason habló despectivamente mientras se burlaba de Dick con señas

—Cierra la boca, solo estas ardido porque es mejor que tú en mecánica, de no haber sido porque era mayor de edad, seguro que papa igual lo adoptaba en tu lugar— le respondió Dick haciendo enojar a su hermano.

—tt, genial más perdedores emparentados a fuerza conmigo, como si no bastara con ustedes dos, Drake y hasta Jordan, ¿Quién sigue el Guason?

—Si él es capaz de hacerte cerrar la boca enano gruñón, lo adopto yo y lo hago tu hermano a la fuerza—le espetó Hal

— ¿Qué pasa pervertido?, ¿No tienes las agallas para hacerlo tú mismo Jordan?

—Sabes una de las cosas que me gustaron de este auto, fueron el tablero, el quema cocos y por supuesto—Hal puso su mano sobre una palanca al lado de su asiento—los asientos abatibles—Hal reclinó por completo su silla para poder forcejear mejor con Damián

—No puedes conmigo—Damián forcejeaba animadamente con Hal

—Señor Jordan por favor, con cuidado que me aplasta a mí también—se quejó Dick

— ¡Hal! —Bruce tomo a Hal de la ropa y lo colocó en la posición correcta en el lugar del copiloto—compórtate como un adulto

—Tú compórtate como un padre y pon orden en tus hijos—se quejó Hal— ¿Por cierto a dónde vamos?

—De compras—Dijo Bruce entre dientes

— ¡¿Qué?!— Preguntaron al unísono los otros cinco pasajeros del auto— ¿te sientes bien Bruce? —Hal colocó su mano en la frente del interrogado—al menos no tienes temperatura supongo que no deliras, sin embargo tu comportamiento no es normal, no has dicho "tengo una junta importante" en todo el día—Bruce no dijo nada mas solamente se dedicó a conducir

— ¡Eso es! El centro comercial —exclamo Tim emocionado al ver que entraban en el estacionamiento de una multi departamental de gran tamaño, donde se albergaban las mejores marcas de la ciudad

—Se ve más grande que el que hay en ciudad costera

—Todo es más grande aquí Jordan—le dijo Jason presuntuoso—en especial en esta familia.

—Te entiendo Jason, ¿Quieres saber que tan grande es tu padre? —le dijo Hal con sarcasmo

—¡Hal!

—¡Qué asco! — gritaron los cuatro Wayne, Hal sonrió satisfecho del resultado de su pequeña broma

—Eres sin duda un pervertido Jordan —se quejó Damián el cual también entendió la broma.

—Llegamos—dijo Bruce mientras apagaba el motor en el cajón de estacionamiento que había elegido—todos abajo—Bruce sacó su celular y comenzó a hablar

— ¿Sucede algo? —Hal se emparejó a su amigo que comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda siguiendo a sus hijos

—Solo mandé por el auto que dejamos en la agencia, un empleado lo llevara a la mansión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes empleados en todas las empresas?

—Solo en las que forman parte de la corporación Wayne

—Tt, como todas las que visitamos hoy para comprar tu estúpido Auto—presumió Damián

—Eso explica muchas cosas—Hal introdujo las manos en su chamarra, en verdad los Wayne tenían mucho dinero— ¿Qué compraremos?

—Un traje y ropa adecuada para fiestas

—Yo tengo ropa para ir de fiesta, un par de pantalones sin agujeros y unas camisas de manga larga ¿Qué más se puede necesitar? —se quejó Hal

—Te lo acabo de decir Hal —se quejó Bruce comenzaron caminar por los pasillos del centro comercial

—No necesito nada y menos si tú lo vas a pagar, acepté el auto solo por los chicos no porque yo lo necesite, así que no, no me compraras ropa.

—Deja de quejarte Hal, si no hubieras aceptado tontamente, la estúpida invitación de Bertinelli no tendrías necesidad de un traje asi que cierra la boca y acompáñame—Bruce le hizo una seña a Hal para que se dirigiese a una tienda que vendía ropa y otras cosas. —ustedes cuatro no quiero sorpresas, asi que todos adentro

—¡Pero papa yo quiero ir a los videojuegos! —se quejó Jason

—O a la tienda de discos —dijo Dick

—A cualquier parte que sea lejos de estos mediocres tt.

—Sin quejas los cuatro —ordenó Bruce— ¿Tu no dices nada?

—No, yo solo quiero un helado cuando salgamos—sugirió Tim sonriente

—Lame botas —le dijeron burlonamente sus hermanos

—Yo igual quiero un helado —Hal se unió a la plática—aunque debemos guardar el secreto, porque si Alfred se entera nos mata.

—Como sea, entremos de una vez —Bruce siguió caminando, le esperaba una visita peculiar al centro comercial

—No estoy muy seguro de esto —Hal estaba frente a un espejo con un sobrio traje negro Bruce estaba a un lado junto con uno de los dependientes

—Si tiene razón no es muy su estilo, sería bueno probar con otros—el dependiente asintió y fue por otras prendas

—Mira este me gusta —Hal se dio la vuelta y tomo a sus espaldas un saco que tenía todo el estilo de los 70´s —vamos no pongas esa cara que no luce tan mal—le dijo Hal sonriente

—Demasiado retro —

—Lo dice quien usa los sacos con solapa alta y hombreras—Hal tocó los hombros de Bruce—demonios son tus hombros —Hal puso cara de haber metido la pata

—Quítame las manos de encima Hal—Bruce se incomodó al sentir que Hal movía sus manos

—Cielos que sensible eres amigo—el vendedor apareció tras de ellos—justo a tiempo — el linterna decidió dejar a Bruce y tomar la ropa—Bruce estos no son muy mi color son tan…

— ¿Elegantes? ¿Refinados? ¿Distinguidos? —Bruce comenzó a llevar a Hal rumbo a los vestidores

—No, son muy, negros, como tú y tu alma —Hal por fin se introdujo en el vestidor seguido de Hal, pues este constaba de un pasillo con varias cabinas individuales a una de las cuales Hal entró

—Que gracioso Hal —Bruce podía oír como Hal comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa —deberías dejar de lado tu vena cómica.

—Solo porque tu no tengas sentido del humor no significa que debes de matar el de los demás que están a tu alrededor.

—Bueno comenzaré entonces a reírme de las bromas que te hace Jason

—Buena esa—Hal salió de la pequeña cabina corriendo la cortina a la vez que modelaba de manera muy amateur la ropa que tenía puesta—en su defensa diré que él tiene sentido del humor desviado y pesado pero lo tiene, algo que tu no—Bruce se dio la media vuelta—¿Qué? ¿Te pusiste sensible?

—No, no puedo darme una buena idea si no conseguimos unas camisas adecuadas, asi que entra y quítate esa ropa.

—Cielos me halagas pero este no es si este sea el lugar adecuado, me sonrojas —Hal hizo señas y ademanes burlones, Bruce hizo un gesto de fastidio y salió del lugar.

—Vamos por unos lentes—sugirió Dick mientras veía que Jason no dejaba de mirar camisas y playeras, las cuales tiraba a un lado luego de observarlas

—Estoy ocupado Dick ¿Qué dices cuadros azules con rojo o cuadros rojos con azul?

—Mierda Jason, son exactamente iguales las dos—Jason miró fijamente a su hermano y luego miro las prendas

—Si tienes razón son horribles, pero igual y… ¡Mierda! —Jason se quedó boquiabierto mirando lo que estaba tras de Dick

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Jason le hizo una seña logrando hacerlo voltear, lo que vio no le gustó de ningún modo— ¡Maldición! ¡Muévete! —ambos chicos se perdieron entre las ropas.

El departamento de juguetes y electrónicos era testigo de una buena pelea, Tim le estaba dando una verdadera paliza a Damián quien ya tenía cara de fastidio

—No vas a vencerme Drake, soy superior a ti—Damián soltó un par de golpes que a Tim no parecieron hacerle efecto.

—Llora lo que quieras Ibn al Xu'ffasch, pero como siempre en estos casos "i'm your father"— Tim movió su cuello de un lado a otros preparando sus golpes finales—Terminemos con esto pequeño demonio, ¡Muere!

—¡¿Pero qué?! — en la pantalla de un televisor de plasma se veía con gran conmoción como la figura del peleador que manipulaba Damián era visiblemente apaleado por el que manejaba Tim— ¡No puede ser! —Damián se enojó sobre manera de no ser porque el control del video juego estaba anclado a una base lo habría arrojado estrepitosamente al suelo en una gran rabieta— ¡Eres un jodido tramposo!

—Y tu un maldito llorón—Tim suspiró con resignación

—Yo te enseñare quien es un llorón.

—Adelante tarado, inténtalo —Tim se puso en posición para pelear, cuando sintió que era tomado de las ropas mientras le tapaban la boca, Damián sufrió lo mismo— ¿Qué hacen? Acabo de patearle el trasero a Damián deberían dejarme celebrar—se quejó Tim con sus hermanos mayores que los habían arrastrado a esconderse detrás de anaqueles llenos de electrodomésticos

—Tt, ¿Qué demonios pasa idiotas?

—Cierra la boca Damián—Dick soltó a su hermano menor—Selina…

—¿Selina? ¿Selina Kyle? —Pregunto Tim mientras se soltaba del agarre de Jason

—¡Dah! Tim ¿Cuántas Selinas conoces? —se burló Jason haciendo que el menor pusiera mala cara

—¿Qué hace aquí? —

—Ni idea, pero no deja de ser peligrosa, seguro que planea algo—Dick explicaba sus corazonadas desde un escondite mientras observaba con los demás Wayne como Selina observaba unas joyas las cuales comenzó a probarse.

—Muy probablemente esté planeando un robo —Jason observo como disimuladamente en una distracción de la vendedora la mujer que miraban escondió un valioso anillo

—Tt, son unos miedosos—Dijo Damián mientras intentaba salir de donde estaban guardados—¡Que me suelten! —

—No seas idiota no puedes llegar y simplemente enfrentarla asi no más—Dick reprendió a Damián enérgicamente

— ¿Ustedes creen que ella sepa lo de…? —Tim intervino llamando la atención de sus hermanos quienes se miraron incomodos, Tim tenía un buen punto.

—Por el bien de papá espero que no, Selina se pondrá como una loca si se entera de que el viejo se "comprometió" con el pervertido —Jason miró a sus hermanos

—Debemos decirle a Papá y a Hal que debemos irnos, antes de que Selina se dé cuenta que estamos aquí —Dick vio asentir a Jason y Tim— ¿Dónde está Damián?

—Metiendo la pata como siempre—Tim señaló al pequeño demonio que estaba a espaldas de una Selina que se probaba un collar y un anillo que estaban llenos de brillantes.

—Si este igual es bonito—Selina le hizo una seña a la vendedora de joyas para que se diera la vuelta y le mostrara algo más de la repisa, para que ella pudiera tomar una de las joyas y robársela; un sonido de carraspeo le hizo dar la vuelta.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tu —Damián estaba parado con los brazos cruzados mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Selina.

—Vaya, vaya, mira quien está aquí el menor de los Wayne—Selina dejó un momento el collar que se estaba probando— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Estaba bien hasta que te vi haciendo eso que, tu sabes… te gusta hacer.

—No estaba besando a tu padre—dijo irónica la mujer haciendo que Damián se enojase, sabía que le molestaba la idea de que ella pudiera tomar el lugar que Damián pensaba era de su madre — ¿Dije algo malo?

—Tu qué crees—Damián hizo una mueca—No eres más que una…

—Mujer con buen gusto —le dijo burlona y retadoramente la mujer mientras observaba el anillo que tenía en la mano— vamos pequeño pajarito, deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien, después de todo en más de una ocasión hemos estado cerca de ser familia.

—Estas alucinando, tt, mi padre nunca se metería con alguien tan loca como tú—Damián hizo una pausa y meditó unos minutos sobre como Hal había llegado a sus vidas, quizá si debía de poner en duda la cordura de su padre—como sea, tú no tienes oportunidad.

—Vamos pequeño Damián no seas rencoroso—Selina se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos acercándose al pequeño—si te portas bien te comprare caramelos—le dijo un poco sarcástica—por cierto ¿Dónde está tu padre? Hace tiempo que no lo saludo—esta última frase la dijo de manera muy sugerente

—Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

—Lo suficiente como para desear verlo con ansias, y estoy segura que el también siente lo mismo—Damián sonrió con malicia ante el comentario de Selina—Si está aquí debería ir a saludarlo

—No lees mucho ¿cierto? —

—Lo suficiente—Selina se acercó a Damián confianzuda— ¿Dónde está Bruce?

—Te llevare con el —Damián sonrió confianzudo mientras le indicaba que le siguiese.

—¿Ves? Sabía que nos entenderíamos— Selina comenzó a caminar tras de Damián

—Como digas, pero deja eso en su lugar— Selina supo que se refería al anillo que aun tenía en su mano—lo digo en serio.

—Bueno está bien puedo venir por el al rato —Selina caminaba tras de Damián

—Damian—le llamó una voz que se acercó a él, Dick — ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Llevo a esta zo… mujer a ver a mi padre

—Hola Richard ¿No me saludas? —La mujer se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla—luces sorprendido.

—Si un poco, no esperaba verte aquí Selina

—Supongo que ha sido una sorpresa para todos, yo solo vine a

—¿Robar a esta tienda? —intervino Tim que se sumaba a al conversación

—¿Seducir a mi padre? — se quejó Damián

—Solo vine de paseo, vaya que son rencorosos—Selina se llevó las manos a la cintura visiblemente ofendida.

—Como sea las cosas han cambiado—dijo Tim

—Deberías ver las noticias señorita Kyle

—Los noticieros dicen muchas cosas— Selina siguió caminando confianzuda seguida de cerca por tres de los cuatro Wayne —seguro que su padre se alegrara de verme—Selina dijo esto tratando de sonar lo más natural posible y es que en efecto quería ver a Bruce porque tenía que pedirle un par de explicaciones.

—Jordan— Jason se había adelantado a los probadores donde Hal seguía acumulando ropa con ayuda de Bruce —Jordan —Jason se acercó al único cubículo que parecía estar ocupado y corrió la cortina— ¡Maldición!

—¿Demonios Jason que haces aquí? —Jason había vuelto a sorprender a Hal en ropa interior

— Tipico de los pervertidos como tu ¿No puedes mantener tus pantalones arriba pro cinco segundos?

—Esto es un probado niño idiota, ¿Pretendes que me pruebe las prendas sobre mi ropa?—se quejó Hal —Además yo no te llamé ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

— ¿Supervisando que tengas un comportamiento decente? —la verdad es que comenzaba a pensar que sería divertido dejar que Selina sorprendiera a Hal con Bruce, el sujeto le hacía enojar tanto cuando en verdad quería.

—Yo siempre me porto de manera decente, a diferencia de ustedes—Hal termino de acomodarse el pantalón que iba a probarse— ¿por cierto no has visto a Bruce? Quedo de traerme unas camisas, ¡Rayos! Este pantalón no tiene botón.

—Y te queda un poco largo

—Que observador — Hal asintió al ver que en realidad los bajos del pantalón se arrastraban

—Igual te hace ver gordo

—Muy gracioso— Bruce entró cargando más prendas—ya era hora Bruce

—Eres peor que una chica, ya ni sé que traer —se quejó Bruce —Jason ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda—Jason trató de sonar lo más natural del mundo.

—Supongo que ya te aburriste o es que deseas que te compre algo—Bruce le entrego unas prendas a Jason—Ten sostén estas hijo— Jason asintió — ¿Cómo te quedo ese Hal?

—Me aprieta de aquí y Jason dice que me hace ver gordo —se quejó el linterna

—No sé, no luce mal

—Anda pervertido, acércate para que mi padre lo vea—Jason sonrió de medio lado al ver que Hal se acercaba a su padre, en un movimiento rápido le piso la tela sobrante de los pantalones haciendo que estos bajaran hasta las rodillas de Hal o cual e hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Bruce; logrando que ambos se fueran al suelo.

—Demonios ¡Jason! —se quejó Hal mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Bruce como para incorporarse pero la prenda sujeta por los pies del menor le impedían ponerse de pie por completo

—Hal deja de moverte— Sugirió Bruce realmente era una escena totalmente mal interpretable, una escena por la que bien valía la pena ser castigado y más porque en ese instante una figura femenina visiblemente ofendida había aparecido— ¿Selina?

—Lo siento señorita Kyle me temo que llega en mal momento

— Eso es obvio—se quejó la mujer —Cielos Bruce has cambiado mucho

—Sí, es un infierno, no pueden salir él y Hal a ningún lado por que terminan haciendo escenas "porno" en algún sitio—Jason dejo la ropa que su padre le había dado en el cubículo que ocupaba Hal—con permiso, me supongo que esto que sigue es cosa de adultos—Jason salió de los probadores con una sonrisa triunfal para encontrarse con sus hermanos.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora Jason? —Pregunto Dick inseguro

—Yo nada, pregúntale al pervertido, espero que le agraden los gatos salvajes—dijo sonriente

—Tt—Damián chasqueo la lengua—sabía que podía contar contigo Todd, eres tan predecible—un par de gritos indistinguibles parecían provenir de los probadores, seguidos del sonoro sonido de una bofetada.

Unos segundos después Hal salía a toda prisa terminando de acomodar su playera y con sus zapatos en la mano—demonios esa mujer está loca—dijo el linterna mientras se colocaba al lado de sus hijastros—hizo que se me pusieron los pelos de punta, ¿Quién rayos es?

—Una de las ex - conquistas de papa—explico Tim—Gatubela—le dijo al oído

—Demonios, Thalía Al' Ghul, Gatubela ¿Con quienes más ha salido su padre?

—Una ocasión salió con Lois Lane— explico Jason como no queriendo la cosa

—Demonios ¿Que no puede tener ex – novias normales? —se quejó Hal

—Al parecer no—Dick se cruzó de brazos —de todas las citas que ha tenido papá tu eres la más "normal" que le hemos conocido y eso que hablamos de las que sabemos…

—No sé si sentirme halagado—Hal acabo de ponerse sus zapatos mientras hacía equilibrio—vengan será mejor ir a por unos dulces o una bolsa de hielo—aun podían escucharse gritos que venían del probador—porque parece que su padre va a necesitar ambos después de tan amargo momento.


	12. Bruce También sufre

Dulces caramelos, caramelos dulces, así como gomitas, chocolatinas, galletas, paletas y demás todo frente a un emocionado Hal Jordan que se ponía como niño pequeño cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de consumirlos—llevaré esos—dijo mientras señalaba unos confites de colores—y también de esos —señalo otro contenedor que tenía otro tipo de golosinas—vamos chicos les invito a un puñado de dulces, del que quieran nos hará más leve la espera—detrás del dueño del anillo de linterna verde estaban los hijos de Bruce Wayne que lo miraban curioso, no entendían mucho de dulces y demás porque estaba casi prohibido para ellos el comerlos.

—Yo quiero nueces, nueces de la india—dijo Damián presuntuoso

—Esos no son dulces pero está bien—continuo Hal—lo que pidió el chico también ¿Alguien más?

—Yo quiero gusanos de jalea—dijo Tim mientras señalaba los dulces

—Para mí chocolates—Jason dijo esto como no queriendo la cosa—Dick tu quieres frijoles de jalea ¿no?

—Prefiero pedir galletas esta ocasión

—Excelente— Hal se frotó las manos y miró como los dulces eran pesados y empaquetados, luego los pagó—bueno creo que eso es todo, vengan chicos.

Ya iban quince minutos, o quizá más, aun se oían gritos y reclamos que salían del vestidor donde minutos antes Hal había estado acumulando ropa ahora estaba de pie consumiendo golosinas mientras observaba como el lugar parecía agitarse por momentos, un sonoro golpe se dejó oír en la pared—parece que eso dolió— Hal se llevó un puñado de dulces a la boca—¿Quién creen que vaya ganando?

—Selina eso es obvio—dijo Dick mientras comía tranquilamente una de sus galletas, para luego tomar de las golosinas de Tim

—Si eso es obvio papá nunca ha podido como se dice…— Tim movió sus manos para que su bolsa de gusanos de gomita quedara lejos de la mano de Dick

—Pensar con la cabeza grande cuando de Selina Kyle se trata—Jason dijo esto mientras mascaba animosamente y metía su mano entre los dulces de Tim

—Es fue buena—Hal tomó su bolsa y la empino sobre su boca obteniendo hasta el último caramelo—agradece que tu padre no lo haya escuchado.

—Bueno estando con esa mujer no le presta mucha atención al resto del mundo—Dick tomo una galleta y le robo un chocolate a Jason

—¡Mierda Dick deja mis dulces! —Jason se movió a otro lado no sin antes robar en venganza de la bolsa de Dick

—¡Joder entonces tu deja los mios! —Dick le hizo una seña obscena a su hermano menor

—Oigan, déjense de pleitos—Hal metió la mano en su chamarra y sacó una nueva bolsa de golosinas—si van a amargar mi dulce momento les pateare el trasero, así que déjenme consumir mi dosis de azúcar en paz.

—Una vez—Damián irrumpió en la plática con un tono muy serio—recuerdo que en una ocasión mi padre la dejo ir después de que se había robado unas cosas del museo—Damián se metió refinadamente unas nueces en la boca y comenzó a mascar muy lentamente

— ¿Y? — Jason le miraba mientras disimuladamente comía sus chocolates y los dulces de Tim, Damián no contestó a su interrogante solamente se dedicó a mascar y tragar sus botanas.

—Pude ver ciertas cosas—Damián se metió mas de sus golosinas las cuales saboreaba detalladamente, por su tono serio se había ganado la atención de sus hermanos y hasta de Hal, quienes habían dejado de mirar al probador para observar a Damián

— ¿Qué cosas? — Dick interrogo a Damián, quien tragó para luego contestar.

—Tú sabes esas cosas que le gusta hacer… —Damián estaba a punto de meterse más de sus golosinas a la boca.

—Si te metes más nueces a la boca antes de acabar tus historia hare que te las tragues todas de un golpe—Hal se había emocionado con la historia de Damián y ahora hasta lo amenazaba para que termine.

—Tt, como si pudieras hacerlo —Damián tomo mas de sus dulces y los engullo tranquilamente —¡Hey! —Jason metió su mano tomando casi todo lo que quedaba de la bolsa de Damián.

— ¡Jason no seas abusivo! —Dick golpeó ligeramente a su hermano—deja algo a los demás— Dick hizo lo mismo que Jason

— ¡Los matare a ambos! —Damián arrojo su bolsa al suelo y se fue contra Jason quien pudo esquivar su golpe

—Basta, por enésima vez en este día compórtense—Hal sujetó a Damián del brazo para evitar que siga atacando

—No me toques pervertido, voy a matar a esos dos—Damián hacía por retirarse del agarre de Hal.

—Sabes tus frases un día nos meterán en problemas—Hal jaló un poco al niño para que se alejase de sus hermanos—venga termina la historia y luego te compro mas golosinas—Damián le miró no muy convencido—lo prometo— Hal hizo una seña con sus dedos, seña que Damián parecía no haber entendido por completo.

—Tt, está bien—Damián se soltó de Hal y prosiguió con la historia que contaba— estaban según ellos ocultos, creo que mi padre intentaba negociar con esa mujer, pero no lograba convencerla, tomó las joyas que había robado y las escondió en su traje, pretendía que mi padre se las sacara a la fuerza.

— ¿Las joyas o el traje? —Tim le miraba curioso como si no entendiera al cien lo que estaba narrando Damián, movió otra vez su bolsa de Dulces pero siempre que esquivaba a un hermano otro aparecía para comer de sus golosinas.

—Seguro que ambos las joyas y el traje; tt, Al final terminaron dando tumbos por el suelo mientras se besaban o forcejeaban no se veía muy bien desde donde estaba, tt.

—Ok Damián es oficial: eres un mirón —le dijo Jason mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda

—No soy como tu Todd, no me la paso pegando la oreja en habitaciones ajenas—se quejo Damián

—Cierra la boca —Jason tomó al menor de las ropas mientras le enseñaba los dientes

—No tienes las agallas, pero si tanto quieres saber, yo no estaba espiando—Jason le miro curioso—estaba colgado del techo, me había atrapado y me uso como señuelo, por eso pude ver todo lo que hacían—se quejó el menor a la vez que agachaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado, unas ligeras risas se levantaron entre los otros tres hermanos en especial en Jason que comenzó a reir a carcajadas— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Pues nada, tu el señor perfección y superioridad colgado del techo cual damisela en apuros—dijo Jason mientras reía y le hacía señas para burlarse del menor.

— ¡Y olvidado por Batman! —complementó Dick mientras comenzaba a reír enérgico igual haciendo que la cara del más joven de los Wayne se pusiese roja del coraje y la vergüenza.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡Los mataré a ambos! —Damián lanzo un golpe que nuevamente fue detenido por Hal— ¡Suéltame Jordan!

—Ven vamos a comprar —Hal puso fuerza en su agarre, el tono serio que imprimió en su frase hizo que Damián no opusiera resistencia—vamos por tus golosinas.

— ¿Puedo ir yo igual? —Tim se acercó con su cara suplicante mientras le arrojaba lo que quedaba de dulces a Dick—se han comido casi todos los míos también.

—Si, no veo por qué no— Hal se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar —no es bueno que te quedes con estos dos, andan en sus cinco minutos de brabucones.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Dick miró a Jason no muy convencido, Tim y Damián se fueron con Hal— ¿Nos llamó brabucones?

— ¡Bah! Mira quien se puso sensible ahora— Jason se cruzó de brazos un tanto indignado.

Si brabucones, como sus hermanos, era difícil ser el hermano menor él lo sabía bien, era de por eso que podía entender las posturas que a veces tomaban los chicos, por que él había crecido en una familia, acompañado; no solo en una mansión como bruce quizá por eso se acoplaba bien, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

—Vaya ya era hora, cinco minutos mas y hubiera llamado a la liga—Dijo Hal al ver salir a Bruce no del vestidor sino de la tienda en la que habían estado minutos atrás.

—Salí hace rato los estuve buscanco no pensé que estuvieran afuera— Bruce medito bien sobre la frase emitida pro Hal — ¿Me habrías dado cinco minutos? —Bruce dijo esto último sin mucho humor

—Claro para que te diera tiempo de ponerte los pantalones—Hal dijo esto un tanto irónico—bueno no se o talvez de recuperar la conciencia ¿Qué tan fuerte te golpeo Selina?

—Lo suficiente como para no tolerar los comentarios —Bruce se apoyó en el barandal para mirar la primera planta del centro comercial

—No quise ser inoportuno, pero llevamos rato esperándote—Hal se acomodo a un lado de Bruce

—¿Qué les pasa? —Bruce señaló a Dick y Jason que estaban de su lado y a Tim que se hallaba con Damián comiendo dulces de una bolsa — ¿Les diste dulces? —Hal asintió —¡Hal!

—Y les dio dos bolsas—se quejó Jason mientras hacía énfasis con sus manos

— ¿Hal? —

—Explícale porque—Jason no dijo nada ante esta frase de Hal— tus príncipes mayores se comieron los dulces de sus hermanos—Bruce los miro de mala forma y ambos bajaron la cabeza

—Fue por una buena causa —se quejó Dick—de no hacerlo no hubiéramos sabido cómo te revolcaste con Selina… otra vez—Dick dijo esto poniendo una cara como de ofendido—Damián nos contó

—No me hables así jovencito—le Reprendió Bruce visiblemente ofendido — ¿Damián?

—Tt, Sabes que es verdad padre —Damián comió más dulces

—Como sea —Bruce suspiro con pesar —Ten esto— Bruce le tendió a Hal una bolsa de papel de la tienda de la que acababa de salir, Hal por primera vez reparaba en la bolsa que Bruce le había dado.

— ¡¿Para mí?! —Hal puso cara sarcástica—No debiste.

—No estoy para bromas—

—No en serio no debiste, yo no quería un traje ¿Recuerdas? — Hal hizo una mueca y observó el contenido—aunque luce bien, tienes buen gusto después de todo

—Si como digas, caminemos aun faltan los zapatos—todos los integrantes de la familia Wayne incluyendo a Hal comenzaron a seguir a Bruce, los chicos se adelantaron.

—No, lo digo en serio—Hal hizo énfasis en la bolsa—no luce tan mal, pero no sé si me quedará bien.

—Te lo arreglará Alfred—Bruce avanzó unos pasos dejando atrás a Hal— ¡Jason suelta a tu hermano! —Bruce miraba como Jason tomaba a Tim por el cuello para intentar quitarle lo que le quedaba de dulces, este tomó una golosina y se la arrojó a la cabeza

—Por qué no te arrojas tú por el barandal ¡Imitación de reemplazo!—se quejó Jason

—Querías una galleta, pues ve por ella—le dijo Tim enojado

—¡No soy un perro, maldito enano reemplazo! —Jaso Rodeo a Tim con su brazo iniciando una pelea

—Déjense ahí enanos—Hal intervino para separarlos—¿Me ayudas con esto? —Hal miró a bruce un poco enojado, luego recibió un golpe errado de Jason que era para su hermano—¡se acabo! —Hal tomo la bolsa de galletas y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Jason

— ¡Hal! — bruce regañó al linterna verde, que ahora estaba tratando de separarse de un Jason que quería golpearlo

— ¡El empezó! —Dijeron a coro Tim y Hal —toma— el mayor le dio una palmadita en la frente a Tim— me debes una soda.

Jason, Bruce y Tim se le quedaron mirando con esa cara que dice: debe ser una broma—madura pervertido, ¿tienes 10 años? —se quejó Jason

—Yo si tengo 10 años—-Tim se hizo al ofendido

—y ese precisamente es mi punto.

—Jason es suficiente—Bruce suspiró resignado—será mejor ir por los zapatos— un sonido hecho por un vidrio que golpeo el piso le hizo cerrar los ojos—dime que no es cierto…

—Padre, necesito dinero para comprar uno de estos conejillos de indias—Damián apareció de quien sabe donde sosteniendo en sus manos varios hamsters que le trepaban por todo el cuerpo, tras de él un gran alboroto que provenía de una tienda de mascotas

— ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora?! —Bruce estaba empezando a hiperventilar del coraje

— ¡Papa! — Dick asomaba por la puerta de la tienda forcejeando con los empleados y una voluminosa ave que no paraba de graznar y picarle la cabeza

—Maldición—Bruce tomo a Damián del hombro y prácticamente lo arrastró de nuevo a la tienda de la que había salido—tienes suficientes mascotas, y al parecer yo tengo suficientes problemas.

—De acuerdo, ustedes quédense a mirar el show, yo iré por un café—Hal le entregó la bolsa a Tim y bajó las escaleras eléctricas hasta donde estaba un Starbucks—Un café por favor— Hal eligió su café favorito, y se dispuso a pagar cuando una mano se adelanto pagando lo que le correspondía

—No hay problema, yo te invito— una mujer tomaba su vaso desechable a la vez que le extendía a Hal el suyo.

—Gracias… creo— dijo con algo de trabajo

—No te preocupes, —Hal miro a Selina con cierta desconfianza—adelante no le puse veneno.

—Supongo ¿No estás enojada?

— ¿Debería? —Selina bebió de su café—cuidado está caliente — se sentó junto a Hal en una banca.

—No, creo que no, pero sé que las mujeres pueden no entender bien las razones—Hal recordó la discusión con Carol que llevo a su despido, bebió de su café e hizo un gesto— ¡rayos!

—Te dije que estaba caliente— Selina sopló su vaso y volvió a beber —no luces mal, pero no puedo entender lo que vio Bruce en ti—Hal se atragantó ante esa última frase—no lo sé, tu trasero no es nada espectacular—

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —Hal se levantó enfadado y enrojecido por la vergüenza— ¡Yo tengo muy buen trasero! —Hizo énfasis poniendo una mano sobre sus glúteos— ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?

—Si tú no lo sabes, yo tampoco—Selina se puso de pie y camino hacia a Hal—no puedo evitar sentirme engañada, pero esto hace todo más interesante.

—Ok, de acuerdo amiga, esto se está poniendo cada vez más espeluznante, no iras a golpearme como lo hiciste con Bruce ¿O sí?

— ¿Quién te dijo que golpee a Bruce? Bueno si le di un par de bofetadas pero las marcas de su cuello son algo más que arañazos— Selina dijo esto de manera muy sugestiva—si me entiendes ¿cierto?

—Si está más que claro— Hal puso cara incomoda pero fue tomada por Selina como una cara de celos

— ¿Celoso? Pensé que estabas muy seguro de esto, pero por lo que veo y pude sentir—una cara de incomodidad de Hal pudo ser contemplada nuevamente por gatubela.

—Es una pena que estés tan confundida—Hal volvió a Darle un sorbo a su café—tan bonita y tan tonta.

—No, no soy tonta ahora entiendo el por qué Bruce nunca quiso nada serio—Selina se puso en pose indignada—en fin, al mal tiempo buena cara me gustan los retos.

—No te entiendo, yo no estoy retando a nadie por nada, solo estoy aquí por circunstancia sfuera de mi control.

—Piensa lo que quieras Jordan, podrás quedarte con la boda, yo me quedare con la cama de Bruce—le dijo al oído seductoramente.

—Si me dejas ver, puedes quedártela—le dijo burlonamente Hal— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Hal sintió como algo le mojaba los pantalones— ¡¿Qué estás loca?!

—Agradece que era un café frio—Selina habia dejado caer por completo su bebida sobre Hal—nos veremos pronto Hal Jordan, cuida bien a Bruce mientras tanto—Selina desapareció mientras le hacía señas de despedid a Hal

—Mierda, ¿Cuántas mujeres locas más tendré que soportar? —el linterna comenzó a limpiarse mientras maniobraba con su café

—Aquí estabas—Bruce llegó donde Hal acompañado de sus hijos, pues era demasiado riesgo distraerse y dejarlos solos —ven, vamos a ver los zapatos ¿Qué diablos te paso?

—Nada mis pantalones tenían sed y les di de beber un café.

—Tt, eres más raro de lo que pensé pervertido.

—basta Damián, talvez el señor Jordan solo quería refrescarse un poco—dijo Tim en tono de broma

—Ja, ja, que graciosos.

— ¿Hal qué diablos te paso?

—Pues bien: tu ex - novia psicópata me invito a un café mientras me amenazaba y me arrojaba el contenido de su vaso encima, al menos no era un cappuccino, que sino adiós a "Hal Junior"

—Demonios Jordan no quería saber que tu "amiguito" tenia nombre —Jason dijo esto cruzándose de brazos.

—No mi querido Jason, es el nombre de tu futuro hermano no de mi pe…

—¡Hal! —Bruce le reprendió enérgicamente—deja de decir sandeces, Hal sonrió le gustaba incomodar a los hijos de Bruce con frases que les hiciera suponer que lo suyo iba en serio.

—¿De verdad piensan tener otro hijo? —Dick intervino visiblemente indignado—Vamos pa, ¿Que no aprendiste nada de los otros tres?

—Ni que tú fueras un hijo modelo—se quejó Jason

—Soy mejor que tu, eso queda más que claro.

—Tt, aquí yo soy el único hijo de mi padre, ustedes son unos adoptados—dijo Damián presuntuoso ganándose una buena mirada de odio del resto de sus hermanos—me miran así porque saben que tengo razón, son unos accidentes.

—No empezaran una pelea—Bruce se metió en medio de sus hijos—nadie es un error o un accidente, los cuatro son iguales para mí.

—Si son un fastidio cuando se lo proponen—Hal intervino mientras pasaba su brazo encima del hombro de Bruce y daba otro sorbo a su café— ¡Hey! Si no quieren oírlo no se comporten como salvajes.

—Y si no quieres que te diga que eres un pervertido no te portes como uno—Jason retó a Hal—pero supongo que es pedir demasiado— se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a una zapatería.

— Tt, con que no hagas una escena en la tienda será suficiente.

—Yo no hago escenas—Hal se acerco a bruce y le lamió la mejilla para hacer enojar a los chicos—esto no es una escena—repitió su acción anterior.

— ¡En público no! — gritaron los 4 Wayne luego apresuraron su paso, cuando eso ocurría casi querían desaparecer del planeta.

La zapatería al menos estaba más tranquila que la tienda departamental a ala que habían entrado antes, pero la situación no cambiaba mucho de lo que antes habían vivido Hal y Bruce, Hal miraba los zapatos decía que no eran su estilo y solo los acumulaba a un lado, mientras el vendedor se frustraba.

—Demonios Hal no me importa si no te gustan o si no los usaras para ir al trabajo serán solo para una fiesta—Bufó enojado el mayor de los Wayne

—Sabes si conoces tanto de esto entonces elige por mí.

—De acuerdo—Bruce tomo la primera caja que estaba a su lado y saco unos elegantes zapatos negros—estos

—No, son muy costosos

— ¡¿Qué?! — Bruce se sorprendió por la negativa de Hal—sabes que el dinero no es problema.

—Para ti, pero para mí si lo es —Hal tomo otro par de zapatos y se los dio al vendedor indicándole que esos eran los que llevaría—escucha Bruce, no tengo tanto dinero como tú y está bien que me quieras comprar esta ropa, pero tendrás que aceptar que te devuelva el dinero.

—No es necesario

—Yo pienso que si, como dije no quiero favores de este tipo, ahora ando un poco apretado con mis gastos pero en cuanto tenga empleo comenzare a devolverte lo que gastaste en estas compras—Hal terminó de acomodar sus viejos zapatos en sus pies y se puso de pie—si eliges prendas tan caras me costara más tiempo devolvértelo.

—Como digas—Bruce se resigno, al menos si le dejaba a Hal que tenía razón estaría más tranquilo— ¿Qué pasa Tim? —el menor había aparecido frente a su padre mostrándole un par de zapatos

— ¿Me los compras? —dijo suplicante

El mayor suspiró ¿Cómo decirle que no a la inocente cara de Tim Wayne? —de acuerdo, pregunta a tus hermanos si quieren algo.

—Bien hecho Bruce—el mencionado miró al linterna un poco incomodo—se han portado como enanos caprichosos todo el día y ahora los premias comprándoles zapatos, si eres en definitiva el padre del año.

—Y tu eres una madre quejosa — ¿Quién era Hal para decirle si lo hacía bien o no? ¡El ni siquiera tenía hijos!

—Está bien no dirá nada, pero luego no te quejes que estos cuatro sigan bailando encima de ti—Hal se alejo unos pasos—por cierto lindas marcas —Hal señaló el cuello de Bruce—se ve que Selina sabe ser complaciente

—Mierda—bruce se llevó una mano al cuello y se sonrojo enseguida—cállate Hal— el mencionado solo en encogió de hombros.

Jason estaba metido en sus pensamientos solo mirando lo que había en un aparador, no hacia ningún movimiento, solo miraba lucia entre serio y aburrido—tu padre está regalando zapatos—

—Lo sé, te compró un par.

—Dos en realidad, pero no me refería a eso —Jason miró a Hal—pues tus hermanos están eligiendo los suyos en este instante ¿No pedirás para ti?

Jason observo a Hal y luego miro la repisa que había estado contemplando—no por ahora no— metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se alejó dejando pensativo al señor Jordan.

Traje, zapatos, incluso ropa interior nueva, era seguro que cuando Bruce hablaba de ir de compras no se andaba por las ramas, Hal recodo cuando fue la última vez que gasto tanto en un centro comercial, la verdad era que nunca en su vida había gastado tanto y eso le incomodaba—Yo conduzco— Hal estiraba la mano para pedir las llaves a Bruce quien estuvo a un segundo de dárselas

—Ni lo sueñes, tengo prisa pero no estoy loco, Yo conduzco.

— ¿Prisa? ¿Qué paso ahora? — Hal se resignó mientras subia sus comprar al auto—¿Matamos a alguien? Y por matamos me refiero a los chicos…

—No, realmente podremos herir de gravedad, no matar ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? —Bruce se subió del lado del conductor

—Es buena idea pa, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Jason cerraba la puerta y lanzaba amenazas a Hal ante lo cual este solo sonrió con ironía.

—En serio ¿Porque tienes tanta prisa?

—Recibí una llamada, iremos a empresas Wayne tengo una video conferencia importante —explicó Bruce—así que necesito ir a la oficina.

—De acuerdo vayamos—los chicos dejaron escapar una queja, no les gustaba ir a la oficina de su padre pues le parecía muy aburrido.

Y es que el edificio era muy serio, casi no había mucho para hacer, era grande lleno de cubículos y oficinas y muy, aburrido ya que ese lugar solo era para las oficinas corporativas, dodne se tomaban las decisiones financieras y a diferencia de muchos otros negocios de los Wayne no tenia maquinaria ni nada que se le pareciera.

La oficina de Bruce, una de ellas al menos, era grande y sobria solo tenía un escritorio y una sillas para atender a los visitantes, así como unos muebles que formaban una sala— ¿ya nos vamos? —comentó Dick de mala gana irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Hal que miraba por la ventana la hermosa vista que la oficina de Bruce tenia de Gotham.

—No creo — Hal suspiró con desgano —tu padre dijo que no tardaría pero no estoy seguro de cuanto— el ruido que hizo algo al deslizarse sobre el vidrio llamo su atención.

— ¡Gane! —Tim unía una línea diagonal de tres ceros, producto de Jugar al "Tres en gato" con Jason usando marcadores permanentes sobre la ventana de la oficina— ¿Otra?

—Venga enano tramposo, que sean 4 de siete — contestó Jason

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Hal se alarmó un poco al ver la mitad de la ventana rayada con los juegos de Tim y Jason—Paren eso o su padre va a matarme

—Tt, Tranquilo pervertido—Damián llamó la atención de Hal, quien vio como un punto rojo recorría su cuerpo hasta posarse en medio de su frente— todo en esta vida tiene solución… excepto el volverte mi enmigo— Damián apunto directo al ojo de Hal con el apuntador de laser que estaba manipulando.

—¡No hagas eso! ¿Qué no ves que esas cosas lastiman las retinas? —Damián no le dijo nada al linterna que se cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

—Eso es… ¡Pervertido! —Dick gritó emocionado.

— ¡Dick! ¿Tú también?

—No, la palabra es p-e-r-v-e-r-t-i-d-o—Dick deletreo señalando un dibujo de unas líneas debajo de un muñeco, el clásico juego de ahorcado, que estaba iniciando con Damián

—Que simpáticos… y se parece a mí —el Jordan miró no de muy buena manera que el dibujo que había hecho Damián era un boceto que recordaba a Hal.

—Su nariz es más grande—dijo Jason y dibujo con su marcador sobre el dibujo de Damián

—Su pelo es mas revuelto—Dick hizo un garabato

—Y tiene "bubis"— Jason rio e hizo más trazos

— ¡Suficiente! — Hal se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina —voy por un café o un té, o algo que me mantenga alejado de ustedes malditos picazos frustrados.

—Hola —Hal se dirigió a la mujer que estaba al final del pasillo en el mismo piso donde estaba la oficina de Bruce, la mujer le hizo una seña, le recordó un poco a la secretaria de Carol que siempre tenía alguna palabra despectiva para el

—Hola señor Jordan ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Hal se descoloco ante tanta amabilidad

—Bueno me preguntaba dónde puedo conseguir algo de comer por aquí— dijo rascándose la cabeza—necesito dar una vuelta y relajarme, tu sabes… em… Sally—se esforzó por leer el nombre en su gafete.

—Bueno hay un restaurante y un comedor de empleados, pero a esta hora no está funcionando, si desea algo en especial se puede traer—la mujer buscó unos catálogos—el señor Wayne no me ha dicho que le gusta a usted, de haberlo sabido tendría aquí algo para darle señor Jordan—se notaba que la chica se esforzaba por ser complaciente—Aunque bueno tampoco estoy cien por ciento segura de que es lo que le gusta al señor Wayne, además de usted claro.

Hal se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario—no, no importa; me conformo con una maquina de golosinas o algo así— un ruido de cosas cayendo al suelo salió de la oficina de Bruce—mientras más lejos este mejor.

—Hay una bajo las escaleras del estacionamiento, pero si gusta puedo mandar a traerle cualquier cosa—

Un ruido mas fuerte vino de la oficina seguido de un par de maldiciones—No en serio no es necesario, yo voy—Hal puso una cara un tanto desesperada, la chica sonrió— ¿Podrías?

—Si no se preocupe yo enviare a alguien a que ponga todo en su lugar—no era la primera vez que los hijos Wayne hacían un desorden.

Bajó hasta el estacionamiento por el elevador privado de Bruce, se dirigió a la maquina y sacó lo que deseaba, sin percatarse de que un guardia de seguridad le miraba reacio, tarareaba una canción mientras se dirigía de regreso al ascensor, bufó enojado al recordar que ese aparato funcionaba con una llave especial que tenia Bruce, se resigno a ir por las escaleras, asi regresó al edificio.

Paseaba por los pasillos del edificio, notaba como todos le miraban curiosos, y no era para menos ya que él iba vestido muy informal y el resto en ese edificio iban todos de traje o de uniforme corporativo.

— ¿Eres el chico de las entregas? —le interrogó un guardia de seguridad

— ¿Lo parezco? —Hal trago las papas que iba comiendo — ¿Tienes un bote de basura?

— ¿Parece que lo tenga?

—Cómico —Hal le señaló con el dedo—bien si me disculpas.

El guardia le salió al pasó—muéstrame tu identificación.

—No trabajo aquí, vengo de visita —comentó enojado

—Eso ni quien te lo crea fisgón, acompáñame— Hal se soltó del agarre —no te pongas difícil amigo.

—No soy un fisgón, solo baje por unas papas, ahora déjame regresar al lugar donde estaba.

—No hasta que me expliques un par de cosas —era un guardia muy pesado, Hal se estaba comenzando a enojar, hizo por ignorarlo y seguir de largo pero el guardia forcejeo con él, en menos de dos segundos Hal se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos huyendo de un par de guardias de seguridad, se subió al ascensor y presionó botones al azar.

Apareció momentos después en un piso donde solo habían cubículos al más puro estilo de un banco, con paredes de un material similar al plástico—Que horrible trabajar en un lugar asi— Hal pensó en voz alta ganándose una mala mirada de parte de un hombre que estaba cerca y le escuchó—lo siento.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Es el nuevo repartidor de la comida china? —le interrogó el sujeto

—¡¿Acaso lo parezco?! —Hal se sintió nuevamente ofendido

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó una mujer que estaba en el cubículo de enfrente

—Llegó el repartidor, ¿Alguien tiene algún pedido pendiente? —Gritó el tipo pero nadie contestó— debe ser en otro piso amigo

—¡Qué no soy el repartidor!

— ¿Quién diablos eres entonces? —gente presumida, no la soportaba, ¿Por qué se creían más que él? ¿Por que trabajaban en un brillante edificio?, eso no le daba derecho a que le miraran hacia abajo—llamaré a seguridad entonces.

— ¡Soy el novio de tu jefe pedazo de idiota! —un silencio general se creó en el lugar, no le gustaba, nunca se imagino recurrir a una frase como esa, pero Dios se lo merecía en serio ese sujeto—Lo que oíste, soy Hal Jordan el…—Sonido de pies aporreándose le interrumpió —¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué hacen ahora?! —Tres de los cuatro Wayne pasaron brincando sobre las paredes de los cubículos, pisaban los escritorios también, Jason, Dick y Damián corrían y brincaban.

—Competencia —Dijo Dick emocionado mientras pasaba afrente a Hal seguido de cerca por Jason y Damian

—Carrera de oficina de aquí, hasta el piso de la oficina de papa —Jason sonrió y empujó a Dick para que callera a un lado, este se estrello sobre la copiadora, quiso hacer lo mismo con Damián pero este lo esquivo tomo una lapicera y se la arrojo a Jason, Haciéndolo distraerse.

—tt. Eres un amateur Todd— los chicos acabaron y se dirigieron a la salida del piso que daba a la escaleras, Hal estaba boquiabierto.

—¡Idiotas! — el linterna se había enojado sobremanera— ¿Qué no pueden portarse bien?

—¡Hey, tu! —mierda, el guardia le había alcanzado, el Jordan comenzó a correr, en cierto punto los que reconocieron a los chicos como los hijos de Bruce sintieron algo de lastima por Hal.

La sala de juntas, eran solo Bruce un proyector conectado a su computadora personal y sus inversionistas en línea en Tokio, Paris y Londres.

—Por eso señores industrias Wayne es una buena opción para—Bruce vio como se abría una ventana nueva que interrumpía su video conferencia—¿Tim? —uno de sus hijos menores aparecía en la pantalla como si se tratase de otro hombre de negocios.

—Papá ¿Te falta mucho? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Tim estas interrumpiendo una junta importante de papa —dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

—Lo siento —Tim agitó su mano—Hello, Bonjour, Konichiwa— amabilidad ante todo— ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

—No, sal de la línea y no toques la computadora de la oficina—Bruce tenía una ligera sonrisa psicópata en el rostro—disculpen señores es un inconveniente menor—Bruce movió los comandos para intentar a sacar a Tim de la línea— ¿Hackeaste mi línea privada?

—Un poco, sino no me hubiera podido conectar y ver que hacías o monitorear la carrera de mis hermanos—Tim presionó un botón y se abrieron las cámaras de seguridad para ver como sus tres hermanos seguían corriendo esquivando personas y haciéndose trampa, tras de ellos Hal siendo perseguido por unos guardias—las apuestas se abren—dijo en tono sonriente.

— ¡Tim! —Bruce se estaba poniendo más de malas, uno de los inversionistas parecía querer decir que apostaría pero pareció pensarlo mejor—¡Desconecta eso ahora!

—Mr. Wayne, será mejor que arregle sus problemas personales para poder hacer negocios después, llame cuando esté listo por favor—el hombre que estaba desde Londres se desconecto, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Pa? —Bruce se enojo sobre manera.

— ¡Gane! —Dick asomaba ahora por la pantalla

— ¡Yo Gano! — Damián había llegado junto con Jason, estaban comenzando una nueva discusión.

— ¡Suficiente! —Hal se acerco a donde sus hijastros—están en graves problemas los 4 ¡Demonios! —un guardia llegó tras el linterna y lo sometió aporreándole la cabeza contra el escritorio, suerte que este no era de vidrio— ¡Suéltame pedazo de gorila! —Hal miró la pantalla observo que Bruce estaba al otro lado—Un poco de ayuda por favor ¿Bruce? —ya no había nadie al otro lado de la pantalla.

Bruce se puso de pie, estaba totalmente furioso, tanto que cerró su computadora de un golpe y bruscamente la arrojó contra la pared — ¡Maldición! — estaba hecho una furia al salir de la sala de juntas.

Bruce salió a toda prisa de las oficinas llevando consigo a todos sus hijos casi a rastras Hal los seguía de cerca, no decía nada solo bufaba enojado. Subieron al auto Hal no dijo nada ni hizo el intento de conducir, pero tal vez debió hacerlo ya que en esa ocasión bruce manejó peor de lo que él lo hacía.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, todos bajaron del auto pero nadie dijo nada, Alfred notó el mal ambiente y tampoco se atravesó en el camino de Bruce— ¡No quiero que me molesten! — dicho esto el patriarca de la familia se encerró en la habitación.

—Por Dios ¿Qué paso esta vez? —Alfred se sintió un poco consternado por la actitud de Bruce

—Lo usual Alfred, lo usual—Hal se cruz de brazos un poco indeciso—será mejor dejar que se calme.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Hal se introdujo lentamente en donde se encontraba Bruce al cual encontró mirando por la ventana y sosteniendo un celular que se hallaba en bastante mal estado.

—También es tu habitación, entra.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Hal se sintió bastante nervioso ya que Bruce parecia un leon encarcelado que estaba esperando a que alguien se acercara a la jaula.

—No, nada está bien.

—Puedo entenderte Bruce, los chicos hicieron lo mismo en mi entrevista y … —hal fue interrumpido por Bruce.

— ¡No! No es lo mismo, maldición, todo está mal, de cabeza, todo está revuelto ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice?! — Bruce dejo caer el celular y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—¡Maldicion!

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De esto, de ti, de los chicos de ese "nosotros" ¡Demonios Hal! ¿No lo entiendes? —hal negó con la cabeza—hoy perdí otro negocio importante por causa de esos cuatro.

—Esos cuatro son tus hijos.

—Lo sé, pero no fue el único—Bruce se dejo caer sentado en la cama—un viejo amigo de mi padre me habló y deshizo una sociedad que teníamos de años, dijo que le daba asco trabajar o tener negocios con alguien como yo, con un "desviado"—La cara de Hal se deformo en una mueca ante el comentario—me dijo que, que si mi padre viviera seguro moriría de la decepción, me dijo que yo y mis hijos somos una vergüenza para la familia Wayne.

—No debería importarte lo que diga un anciano.

—No me importa y todo valdría la pena si estuviéramos logrando algún avance, pero ¡Nada! Los chicos siguen igual…—Bruce agachó la cabeza bastante decaído—y todo tu esfuerzo se irá al diablo.

—Bruce yo…

—Déjame solo Hal, por favor—no cabía discusión e linterna solo salió de la habitación.

Cuando bajó las escaleras el sonido de la televisión le hizo dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, los cuatro chicos estaban absortos en la pantalla—apaguen eso—no hubo reacción— ¡Maldición que lo apaguen! —Hal tomó el control remoto y apago la televisión luego quitó las baterías del control remoto.

—tt, estábamos viendo eso.

—No me importa, tenemos que hablar —los cuatro pusieron cara de fastidio—no me miren asi, pareciera que son unos críos de jardín de niños.

—¿De qué quieres hablar pervertido? —Jason sonaba bastante despectivo— ¿Qué te molesta ahora?

—No soy yo es su padre—los chicos se pusieron serios a la vez que se miraban intrigados— ustedes hicieron que su padre perdiera un negocio importante, esta muy mal por eso.

—No fue nuestra intención— dijo Tim

—No, nunca es su intención ¡Por Dios chicos! ¿Qué edad tienen?

—Tranquilo señor Jordan— Dick trataba de ser conciliador, pero Hal no se convencía

—Yo puedo tranquilizarme pero ustedes deberán ser conscientes de lo que han hecho, lo que hacen tiene consecuencias, suerte que lo que paso hoy fue solo dentro de los negocios de su padre, no llamaron a la policia si lo hubieran hecho seguro mañana tendríamos que ir a servicios sociales a mas terapias ¿eso les gusta?

—Es casi tan divertido como oírte hablar Jordan —se quejó Jason

—Demonios chicos, no me dejan opción: Están castigados.

—¡¿Qué?! —los Wayne no se lo creían

—No puedes —se quejó nuevamente el segundo mayor de los chicos.

—Claro que puedo, deben aprender que lo que hacen tiene consecuencias, ustedes cuatro irán a sus habitaciones, esta noche no hay cena para ustedes.

—Debes estar bromeando Jordan—se quejo el más pequeño—tt ¿Quién murió y te nombro jefe?

—Nadie, una juez lo hizo el día que tu padre mintió en la corte y si eso vale, que sirva de algo, todos a su habitación ahora—Hal se cruzo de brazos

—Pero señor Jordan —Tim se mostraba titubeante

—Sin peros, sin cena y sin salir contare hasta tres.

—Señor Jordan —Dick no se lo creía

—Uno—Hal hizo una seña con su dedo para dar más énfasis—si llego a tres usare mi anillo y no será agradable.

— ¡Bromeas! —Jasón chillo enojón

— ¡Dos! —Los chicos se miraron no muy seguros ver a Hal tan severo y poco bromista les despertaba un raro sentir—Tr…—Tim comenzó a caminar seguido de Dick—bueno dos son inteligentes.

—Tt, me voy porque es más divertido que oírte hablar.

—A tu habitación Damián, sin salir y sin cenar—Hal miró a Jason —solo quedas tu —Jason titubeo

—Está bien—Jason se resignó y camino rumbo a su habitación, Hal lo había conseguido: castigó a los Wayne.

Cuando cayó la noche Alfred terminaba la cena estaba en la cocina cavando una pasta cuando el nuevo miembro de la familia Wayne entró—Buenas noches joven Jordan, la cena estará en unos minutos—

—Perfecto, pero solo seremos tu y yo es mejor comer aquí en la cocina—Hal se sentó en la mesa de la cocina

— ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, solo castigue a los chicos por su terrible comportamiento de hoy se fueron a la cama sin cenar—Hal suspiró resignado.

Alfred puso una mueca y siguió cocinando no le gustaba que castigaran a sus chicos, pero bien sabia que se lo merecían en ocasiones y que Bruce no era capaz de hacerlo—supongo que un castigo de vez en cuando no les hara daño

—No de hecho podría ayudarles.

—Coincido, aun así, es desagradable saber que los chicos pasaran hambre esta noche—Alfred sirvió dos platos y puso uno frente a Hal.

—Lo sé no me gusta hacerlo pero creo que era necesario—Hal miró su comida—buen provecho Alfred—ambos comenzaron a comer.

La cena estaba exquisita y gracias a que los chicos no habían bajado a cenar Hal pudo comer lo que quiso, le encantaba el espagueti; se ofreció a llevar su cena Bruce después de todo tenía un par de cosas que hablar con él.

—Hey—saludo al entrar de espaldas a la habitación cargando una bandeja con la comida—¿Te sientes de mejor humor? —Bruce se levanto de la cama lucia relajado usando una playera negra y un short corto para dormir—Alfred te manda la cena.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre

—No seas pesado esta deliciosa, además sino comes quedara demasiado, los chicos no comieron—Bruce le miro incomodo—los castigue mandándolos a la cama sin cenar.

Bruce se incorporó en la cama de un salto—¿Hablas en serio?

—Si bastante, lo merecen por su terrible comportamiento.

—Debiste consultármelo.

—No, para nada, si estamos estableciendo roles yo castigare a los hijos Wayne cuando lo crea conveniente, se supone que igual soy una figura de autoridad…

—Como digas—Bruce no sonaba muy convencido

—Venga pesado—Hal se acerco a Bruce y se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos—entiendo que esta situación te incomode, a mi igual pero estamos juntos en esto y encontraremos la forma que funcione para los chicos—Bruce sonrió de medio lado—somos amigos, no los mejores amigos, pero amigos al fin y desde hace varias semanas somos una familia o algo asi—Hal se sonrojó al decir esta frase y Bruce sonrió más animado.

—si somos un "algo asi"— Bruce entornó los ojos hacia arriba y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Genial!, bueno estas de mejor humor, venga a comer—Hal lo tomó de la mano y lo levanto de la cama dirigiéndolo a la silla del escritorio donde dejó la comida—come o no habrá postre.

Bruce comenzó a comer y vio de reojo como Hal comenzaba a quitarse la ropa mientras la dejaba tirada por todos lados—Hal…

—Esta bien la levanto en un segundo—Hal estaba en bóxers caminando recogiendo su ropa, llego al armario y lo abrió para sacar su ropa de dormir, observó lo que había pegado esa misma mañana: el grafico; meditó unos minutos —podría funcionar.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Bruce dejó su comida un segundo y miro a Hal expectante.

—Sí, quiero proponerte algo— la posición confiada de un Hal en ropa interior no le daba a Bruce buena espina, pero después de tan pésimo día ¿Qué mas podría salirse de control? —Anda te encantara la idea— Hal llevo sus manos a la cintura, Bruce tragó saliva habría que ver en que pensaba ahora el linterna verde.


	13. Las Maravillosas Ideas de Hal

—Anda te encantara la idea— Hal llevó sus manos a la cintura, Bruce tragó saliva habría que ver en que pensaba ahora el linterna verde.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso —Bruce tragó su bocado y lo ayudo a pasar por su garganta con un poco del agua que acompañaba su cena.

—Sabes podrías darme el beneficio de la duda— el linterna se cruzó de brazos lucia un poco ofendido porque Bruce parecía tomar a broma lo que él decía, ¿Qué pasaba con él? Hal podía ser serio como el que más cuando se lo proponía.

Bruce se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros—está bien, si tu insistes—Bruce se acercó a Hal y se quito la playera dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, se acerco de manera maliciosa a Hal tomándolo por la cintura y llevándolo hacia él.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Hal se sonrojó ante esta actitud de Bruce y comenzó a poner fuerza para quitarse del agarre, Bruce acerco sus labios a la mejilla de Hal y le dio un beso para luego comenzar a reír, dándole tiempo a Hal para que lo alejara con un empujón — ¡Idiota!

—Lo siento, lo siento—Bruce se reía mientras observaba la desencajada expresión de Hal—no pude evitarlo.

— Ja, ja, que gracioso —Hal dijo esto con sarcasmo mientras tocaba su mejilla—me manchaste con salsa.

—Permíteme —Bruce tomó la prenda que se había quitado y se aproximó a Hal—Ahí está como si no hubiera pasado nada—Bruce limpió la mejilla de Hal y luego se limpio la boca, el linterna sintió que el color se le volvió a subir al rostro.

— ¡Que no me toques imbécil! — Hal movió las manos frenéticamente para alejar al caballero de la noche de el— ¿Sabes qué? Tomaré un baño, siento que tengo salsa de spaguetti en toda la cara y además esencia de Bruce—Hal visiblemente ofendido se retiró con rumbo al baño.

Bruce sonreía triunfal, si, a veces era divertido hacer enojar a Hal, si Hal gustaba de hacer pensar a los chicos que había algo mas entre ellos, Bruce amaba hacer pensar a Hal que quería algo más de él, bien conocía su volátil imaginación.

—¿Hal?

—No me molestes Bruce —el ruido de la regadera dio la señal de que Hal estaba tomando una ducha.

—Vamos Hal fue solo una broma.

—¡Púdrete Wayne! —Bruce suspiró e hizo una mueca, en definitiva Hal podía ser tan voluble como cualquiera de sus ex – novias.

Cuando Hal salió del baño con el cabello aun mojado y solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura encontró a su compañero de habitación mirándole con los brazos cruzados—¿Qué?

—Nada, ¿Qué tal el baño?

—Más agradable que tu, pequeño bromista amateur—se quejó Hal mientras tomaba la ropa para dormir que había sacado del closet y arrojado a la cama cuando se metió al baño.

—Lo siento Hal, no pude evitarlo y tienes que admitir que fue gracioso—Hal bufó al escuchar a Bruce— ¿por qué no te pones los pantalones y vienes hacia acá?

—Ya que insistes— Hal dejó caer la toalla haciendo que Bruce se diera la vuelta para no verle desnudo—Tienes razón es divertido —dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía su ropa interior y el short de la pijama.

—Sí, ya entendí el punto—Bruce se dio la vuelta tímidamente—bueno ya que estas decente come conmigo—Bruce dejó ver que tras de él en el escritorio donde había cenado había una gran rebanada de pastel de fresas—Alfred mandó el postre, pero es demasiado para mi

—Cualquier cosa dulce y deliciosa es demasiado para ti—Hal se aproximó y jaló una silla, ahora habían dos, reparó que seguramente Bruce había preparado un postre para compartir con él, seguro era su forma de disculparse—se ve delicioso—se sentó tomo una cuchara y lo probo—¡Oh por dios! ¡Está delicioso!

El mayor de los Wayne sonrió ante la expresión de Hal, tomó una cuchara—bueno dime lo que estabas planeando—Bruce tomó tímidamente un bocado

—Si bueno antes de que intentaras seducirme—se quejó Hal y tomo otra porción de pastel—necesitan vacaciones—Bruce puso cara de extrañeza—en serio vacaciones.

—Debes estar bromeando, los chicos llevan ya una semana de estar fuera de la escuela lo que menos necesitan son vacaciones.

—No están de vacaciones han estado aquí siendo ellos mismos y "conviviendo" entre ellos o más bien matándose, sino están peleando o compitiendo están en servicios sociales

—¿Y el punto es?

—Hay que dejarlos ser chicos—Bruce no pareció entender—sin presión social, sin lucha contra el crimen, que se diviertan… con su padre—la última parte cayó como bomba en Bruce

—He tenido pésimos días en el trabajo, muchos negocios se han ido abajo en las últimas semanas lo que menos necesito ahora son vacaciones —Bruce se enojó un poco y consumió mas del postre.

— ¡Que va! —Es el momento ideal—necesitas relajarte para pensar mejor, además esto ayudara a que los chicos suban de nivel en la pirámide, te lo aseguro.

—¿Desde cuándo eres sicólogo?

—Desde que me nombraste algo así como "ama de casa honoraria" de la familia Wayne—Hal hizo una mueca— Bueno ¿Qué te crees tú? Al menos estoy diciendo que lo intentemos: unas mini vacaciones con reglas para los chicos, relajación para ti y diversión para todos nosotros.

—No sé, ¿Dijiste nosotros? —Hal asintió

—Mira intentémoslo si funciona los chicos tendrán su alta de servicios sociales y regresaran a la escuela, tú te habrás relajado y yo podré regresar a mi búsqueda de trabajo.

—De acuerdo —Bruce accedió un poco inseguro.

—Genial—Hal comió el resto del pastel de un solo golpe—mira dame un día para organizar todo, ¿De cuánto podríamos disponer? Económicamente hablando claro.

—De lo que quieras, perdí unos negocios pero no estamos en la ruina.

—Eso facilita mucho las cosas —Hal se puso de pie emocionado, corrió a buscar una libreta y un bolígrafo—venga necesito saber que les gusta a los chicos—Bruce no respondió — ¿Wayne? —Bruce paso su dedo por el plato tomando los restos del pastel y se lo llevó a la boca —¡Bromeas! —Hal lo entendió: Bruce no podía hablar sobre lo que no conocía—no será tan sencillo…

La noche dio paso a la mañana en la mansión Wayne, un gran bulto podía verse entre las sabanas, un bulto que era observado por varios pares de ojos, la puerta se abrió lentamente entre caras cómplices y desinteresadas cuatro chicos se introdujeron a la habitación. Con el ruido de las sabanas se asomo un brazo fuera de la cama.

—No hagan ruido—dijo el segundo de los cuatro Wayne

—Tt, Tu eres el que está hablando Todd—le dijo casi en un susurro el menor

—Cierren la boca y caminen hay que hacer esto rápido —dijo Dick—me estoy cansando

—No seas llorón Dick—le regañó Jason

—Venga pues a la de tres— los cuatro chicos rodearon a quien dormía, Tim y Damián se subieron a la cama, Jason y Dick se quedaron de pie a un costado.

— ¡Buenos días Papa! —el coro de voces formado por los cuatro saludaba a quien estaba bajo las sabanas pero este solo se removió mientras se cubría mas

— ¿Papá? —Tim sacudió a la persona bajo la cama

—¿Qué? —Hal salió debajo de las sabanas, lucia soñoliento —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hacen aquí los cuatro? —Hal se frotó los ojos para ver que Dick sostenía una bandeja con fruta y unas tostadas francesas.

—Le trajimos el desayuno a mi Padre.

—Eso es muy tierno —Hal se acomodo sentándose en la cama y estirándose—no suena a algo que pudieran hacer, pero es muy tierno—Hal bostezó con pereza—debe estar bañándose

—Oye Pervertido nosotros podemos ser tiernos— Jason le llamó la atención a Hal quien solo se encogió de hombros—como sea.

— ¿Me invitan? —Hal estiro su mano hacia Dick quien le acercó la comida para que tomara un poco

— ¿Qué pasa? —Bruce salía del baño con su ropa de oficina solo le faltaba el saco y la corbata —¿Hal?

—Tus hijos vinieron a traerte el desayuno por no sé por qué razón.

—Es una disculpa pa—se explicó Dick

—Por arruinar tu día ayer —dijo Tim un poco apenado

— Si, lamento que estos perdedores hayan arruinado tu negocio y que hayas perdido dinero que me heredarías, tt—Damián fue golpeado en la cabeza por sus tres hermanos.

—En fin queríamos traerte el desayuno a la cama, pero Jordan se lo comió —Jason se quejó

—Esta bueno—el linterna aun mascaba el pedazo de tostada francesa que se había agenciado.

Bruce entornó su mirada—está bien sería una pena desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad, no es todos los días— se sentó en la cama acomodándose junto a sus hijos menores, Jason le arrebató la charola a su hermano mayor y corrió a entregársela a su padre—se ve rico—Jason sonrió ante el comentario

—Es nuestra forma de disculparnos —dijo Dick mientras se sentaba del lado de Hal, Bruce sonrió complacido y miro Hal que le ponía una cara triunfal. Quizá, solo quizá no eran tan malos sus métodos, no recordaba la ultima disculpa sincera de sus hijos; Bruce notó que Jason igual se subía a la cama.

—Come papá o se enfriara mas —le sugirió Tim

—O se lo comerá Jordan —Jason se dejo caer de espaldas a los pies de su padre—no me mires así pervertido, sabes que tengo razón

—Todos despertamos con hambre en las mañanas— todos tuvieron que apoyar ese comentario—¿Me invitas a la fruta? —los chicos le miraron un poco incomodo—solo era una pregunta.

Cuando Alfred entró buscando al señor de la casa lo encontró en un así llamado "momento Kodac" el con su ropa de la oficina metido en la cama con sus hijos y Hal haciéndole compañía, todos comiendo la fruta que habían llevado.

—Lamento interrumpir esta bella escena familiar—y en verdad lo lamentaba—pero debo recordarle al amo Bruce que tiene un ajunta importante en unos veinte minutos.

—Es cierto—Bruce se levantó de un salto de la cama y continuo vistiéndose, se puso de nuevo los zapatos y se anudo la corbata.

—¿El señor gusta que le lleve al trabajo?

—Me gustaría Alfred, pero si tú vas conmigo ¿Quién cuidara a los chicos? —Hal se aclaró la garganta en un tono ofendido.

—¿Disculpa? —Hal se señaló —yo puedo hacerme cargo de la casa en lo que estas fuera —los chicos se miraron un tanto incrédulos lo mismo que Bruce y Alfred—esta vez nadie acabará en el hospital lo prometo —levanto su mano para dar énfasis a sus palabras—además después de anoche estoy seguro que todos los chicos van a cooperar.

—Todos merecen su oportunidad señor, de todas formas tenemos un buen seguro medico y uno excelente contra desastres y accidentes— Alfred tenia diálogos raros para convencer a Bruce.

—Bueno, está bien en ese caso—Bruce acabó de ponerse el saco—chicos Hal está a cargo, todos deben obedecerle —los muchachos gruñeron no muy convencidos—Pórtense bien —Bruce le dio un beso en la frente a Damián y uno a Tim, le revolvió el pelo a Jason y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Dick—No hagan que Hal explote Prométanlo

—Lo prometemos—dijeron los cuatro al unisonó

—Nada de intentos de homicidio tampoco —con cada frase Hal se incomodaba mas

— ¡¿Qué no tienes que irte?!

—Está bien, está bien... solo una cosa más.

— ¡Largo! —Hal arrojo una almohada a bruce, quien acabo por salir del lugar—Bueno hora de levantarse— Hal salió de la cama y con él los cuatro chicos—bueno habrá que hacer algo con este día.

—¿Qué tal desayunar? —Dick sugirió eso ultimo mientras escuchaba un ruido en su estomago

—Eres patético —Jason se burlaba de su hermano cuando el mismo sonido provino de sus entrañas

—Al parecer a nadie le satisface solo comer fruta —Hal se estiró—Bueno vayamos a por el desayuno.

— ¿Hay que cambiarse? —el linterna cayó en cuenta de que todos aun seguían en ropa de dormir ante el comentario de Tim

—No, no es necesario; Bueno alguien ayúdeme con los platos—Hal tomo la bandeja y comenzó recoger los platos sucios, los de esa mañana y los de la noche anterior.

— ¡Paso! —Los cuatro dijeron esta frase mientras huían de la habitación—¡suéltame!-pudo atrapar a uno: Damián.

—No, ven enano que tú me ayudas —Hal le dio algunos de los platos sucios y le indicó que le siguiera.

—Tt, idiota — el linterna prefirió ignorar ese comentario.

Bajaron con rumbo a la cocina, estaban todos hambrientos empezando por Hal quien sostenía los platos sucios de la noche anterior—bueno será mejor desayunar, veamos qué es lo que podemos ha… —Hal se quedó perplejo, la cocina era un desastre: platos sucios por todas partes, cascaras de frutas por todos lados asi como empaques de ingredientes que los chicos habían olvidado guardar; Hal entendió por qué Alfred estaba casi desesperado por salir con Bruce—Demonios—el linterna llevó lo que tenía en las manos con rumbo al lavabo—no sé cómo se las arreglan para hacer de todo esto un desastre, pero no habrá desayuno a menos que lleguemos a un acuerdo chicos.

— ¿Y cómo por qué? —Jason solo jalo una silla de la cocina y se sentó en ella

— ¡Porque esto es una pocilga! —se quejó el mayor—con razón Alfred no estaba muy urgido de quedarse en "su cocina"

—Bueno si se ve un poco desordenada —comentó Dick como no queriendo la cosa

— ¿Un poco? —Hal lo miraba fríamente—esto parece zona de guerra… como sea tienen dos opciones lavar los platos antes o después del desayuno

—tt, ni lo sueñes Jordan no voy a ser tu servidumbre

—Ya que estás en tu papel de madre, porque no te pones también como ama de casa y lo limpias todo tu—Jason dijo esto de manera un tanto agria—digo no todo es hacer cosas de pervertido en todas partes

—No me tientes ingrato gruñón—Hal respiró profundamente necesitaba paciencia, mucha paciencia había quedado que haría un esfuerzo—Haré el desayuno pero al acabar todos deberán ayudarme a limpiar—Los chicos estaban por protestar en especial Damián y Jason quienes recibieron una mirada severa por parte de Dick—no acepto peros, quien no coopera no come.

— ¿Piensas matarnos de hambre pervertido? ¡Ayer no cenamos por tu culpa! —Jason estaba más escandalizado que de costumbre

— ¡Wow! Bájale tres rayas a tu volumen jovencito—Hal se puso serio—si no cenaron ayer fue porque bien lo merecían, sino comen hoy será por no querer ayudar, la elección es suya: Cooperan o mueren de inanición.

—Yo si ayudo Señor Jordan —Dick fue el primero en acceder y no era que no pudiera preparar su propio desayuno, sino que no quería más problemas—Vamos chicos no sean pesados.

—Estoy muy débil para pensar, ¿Podemos desayunar y después limpiar? —Tim hacia uso de sus dotes histriónicas para generar lastima en Hal, quien le miro no muy convencido.

—Si me dan su palabra no veo por qué no—Hal miró a Damián quien fingía un alto grado de desinterés— ¿Tu prefieres morir de hambre? Seguro no sabes hacer limpieza y te da miedo quedar en ridículo.

—No lo hago, porque es tarea de sirvientes, no porque no sepa—un sonido provino del estomago de Damián.

— ¿Puede más tu orgullo que tus tripas?

—Lo haré, pero por que te cerrare la boca al dejarte en ridículo. —Hal sonrió ante su pequeña victoria, doblegar al pequeño demonio.

—Y Como el día de ayer solo nos queda—Jason esquivo la mirada de Hal—Vamos, acepta, acepta—Hal se acerco y comenzó a picarle las costillas, literalmente—Acepta, di que si, di que si…

—Basta Jordan— Jason se removía en su lugar tratando de no ceder, mas porque sentía cosquillas—déjame—la insistencia de Hal—¡Que no! —Jason se contrajo para cubrir sus costillas—¡Esta bien!

— ¡Ding! Punto para Jordan— Hal se colocó en una pose victoriosa y los chicos le miraron no muy convencidos, podía ser un verdadero necio cuando lo deseaba—de acuerdo vayamos a ver qué hay de desayunar.

Pasaron los minutos mientras Hal iba y venía con diferentes cosas, preparó huevos de diferentes formas, pico fruta, saco leche y preparo licuados, también les dio Jugo y como andaba de antojos preparo unos Wafles, todo incluía complementos como salchichas, tocino, jamón, pan, entre otros, en verdad era un desayuno un poco excesivo.

—Pervertido… es decir Jordan— Jason rompió el aparente silencio entre los chicos y el que comían animadamente en la cocina

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que admitir que cuando te lo propones puedes hacer bien las cosas—Jason dijo esto como no queriendo la cosa—el desayuno esta delicioso.

—Pues gracias —Hal sonrió de medio lado, se sentía bien obtener un cumplido de vez en cuando, un eructo cortó su tranquilidad de nuevo.

—Lo siento—Tim volvió a tomar de su jugo

— ¿Eso significa que igual te gusto? — Hal rio divertido, Tim se sonrojo un poco avergonzado, otro eructo se dejo escuchar— ¿Jason?

—te dije que estaba delicioso—rio animado, uno más se dejo escuchar: Dick

— ¡Dick! —le riñó Hal

—Todos son unos cerdos— Damián se hacía al ofendido mientras se engullía otro bocado haciendo uso de sus modales, Dick que estaba a su lado le dio un pellizco haciéndolo eructar también—Eres un idiota Grayson —todos rieron por la pérdida de clase de Damián, otro pellizco y Damián soltó uno más—¡Déjame en paz Grayson! —Damián quedo en calma unos segundos antes de empezar con un Hipo incontrolable, ante esto todos empezaron a reír divertidos.

—En fin, yo he tenido suficiente—comentó Hal mientras alejaba un poco el plato de si

—Yo también— Dick hizo lo mismo con su plato, sus hermanos asintieron igual, Jason se tomó el tiempo de pasar su dedo por su plato y limpiarlo—Jason no exageres—este solo le hizo una mueca.

—Bueno viene la parte fea, lavar los platos—dijo Hal en tono de burla, se puso de pie y comenzó a lavar los platos, Dick comenzó a ayudarle—al menos solo es eso lo único que hay pendiente.

—Alfred siempre deja una nota con las tareas pendientes en la nevera—Tim señaló un papel, Jason le dio un golpe en la cabeza

—Cierra la boca Tim-tonto —Su hermano le agredió un poco enojado

—No me golpees Jason, sabes que siempre la deja ahí.

— ¿Alfred siempre deja ahí su lista de pendientes? —Hal no entendía mucho— ¿Por qué?

—es posible que Pennyworth tenga la esperanza de que le ayudemos con eso, tt, pierde su tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Hal se colocó en una pose seria— a ver si entendí, ¿les han pedido ayuda con los deberes y ustedes nada más se cruzan de brazos? —los cuatro Wayne esquivaron la mirada del linterna como diciendo "tal vez, pero no hacemos mucho caso"—No es posible ¡Son unos desconsiderados! — el Jordan tomó una decisión caminó a la nevera y tomó la lista—bueno se acabó el día de hoy lo haremos nosotros, es lo menos que se puede hacer por alguien como Alfred—los chicos estaban por protestar— ¡Sin peros!, vamos a repartirnos las actividades, cooperaran sin quejarse y terminaremos antes de que su padre y Alfred lleguen a casa ¿Esta claro?

—Supongo—dijo Dick no muy convencido

— ¿Es necesario? —Tim interrogó a Hal, este solo dijo que si con la cabeza—mierda.

— ¿Y qué esperabas enano lame culos de mierda? Tú fuiste el que andaba de bocón con la lista de Alfred—Jason sonaba más agresivo de lo normal.

— ¡Silencio! Deja de emitir insultos solo un rato Jason, todos cooperan nadie huye—Hal pasó sus ojos por la lista—bueno, hay arreglar la casa: aspirar y trapear los pisos, arreglar el jardín: juntar las hojas y recortar los arbustos, poner la ropa en la lavadora, cocinar y añadiremos uno más: arreglar la cocina —Hal los miró expectante— ¿Voluntarios?

Lo que paso nadie se lo esperó—Tomaré el jardín —Jason levantaba la mano mientras hacia su afirmación dejando boquiabiertos a los demás.

—Eso, eso está bien—Hal sonrió un poco extrañado pero a la vez satisfecho— ¿Alguien más?, yo tomaré la ropa sucia y me encargare de la comida.

—tt ¿Sabes cocinar Jordan?

—Mejor que tu y solo por eso enano gruñón te tocan los platos—Damián miró hacia otro sitio no le apetecía mucho la idea—eso deja la aspiradora y la limpieza del piso Dick y Tim asintieron de mala gana—Bueno entonces manos a la obra.

Hal parecía el más animado de todos, se retiró de la cocina sonriendo triunfal, se creía brillante, simplemente brillante, ocupar a los chicos y buscar entre sus cosas algo que les llame la atención mientras usaba el pretexto el recoger la ropa sucia si Bruce no le proporcionaba información sobre sus hijos él la encontraría, Hal se felicitaba a por tan buena treta.

Mientras iba al cuarto de lavado por la canasta para la ropa sucia silbaba y tarareaba una canción, muy confiado de que nada podría salir mal— ¡Maldición! — el grito que cortaba la pasividad de la mansión venia de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Damián estaba de pie a la altura de la mesa con un plato en la mano.

—Nada, estos platos son muy frágiles: se rompen al chocar contra cualquier superficie —Damián señalaba con desgano los alrededores del fregadero, habían platos rotos, al menos 4

— ¿Enloqueciste o qué?

— ¿Qué pasa pervertido? Tu insististe en que me deshaga de los platos—Damián sonrio con sarcasmo

— ¡No dije que los destruyas, me refería a que los laves! —el linterna dejo su cesto para la ropa—veamos que está mal en tu cerebro, pon atención ¿sí? —Damián no dijo nada— agarra los platos, colócalos en la lava platos, pon detergente y luego aprieta el botón de encendido ¡No tiene ninguna ciencia!

—Si no la tiene ¿por qué no lo haces tú Jordan?

—Porque es tu trabajo, sin embargo si estás dispuesto a cambiar te tocara la ropa sucia, eso incluye toda la ropa sucia, enano gruñón ¿Quieres ver que ropa interior usamos yo y tu padre? —Damián hizo un gesto de asco—eso pensé.

—No te hagas ilusiones pervertido— se quejó el menor mientras tomaba los platos sucios—se bien que tu no piensas.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no olvides levantar lo que se quedó fuera de las alacenas, igual limpiar la mesa—Hal no dijo nada mas cual ama de casa tomó su cesta para la ropa sucia y salió de la cocina, tomó otro rumbo para llegar a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Comenzó a recorrer el pasillo en el que se hallaban las habitaciones de los chicos, se quedó meditando con cual sería bueno empezar; fue en ese instante en el que cayó en cuenta de un asunto importante: no sabía que habitación le pertenecía a que chico, nunca había puesto un pie en las habitaciones de los hijos Wayne.

Por unos minutos se sintió pésimo, como si fuera Bruce pues habían muchos detalles que no conocía de sus hijastros, pero se consolaba al decirse que al menos el tenía como justificante el que había llegado a sus vidas hacia pocas semanas.

— Comencemos—dijo para sí mientras se adentraba en la primera habitación la que estaba al final del pasillo, no se veía tan mal, bastante normal amplia con baño propio y muy sobria, al entrar el crujir de algo bajo sus pies llamó su atención—¿Comida? —era comida, comida para perros se detuvo a observar detalladamente, habían revistas de animales, restos de comida, juguetes para mascotas y en una mesa unas acuarelas: era la habitación de Damián, no era muy difícil de adivinar y lo había visto en más de una ocasión, al chico le gustaban los animales y la pintura, se dedicaba bastante tiempo durante el día a cuidar a sus mascotas y por alguna razón siempre quería mas a pesar de que ya tenía varias, según lo que vio en el granero tras la mansión tenía un perro, un gato, un pavo, un caballo, una vaca y una par de peces que estaban en uno de los pasillos.

Comenzó a levantar la ropa sucia que encontró por la habitación, la mayoría estaba en una cesta que Hal vacio, estaba entretenido en su tarea cuando algo llamó su atención, un calcetín que salía de debajo de la cama—te tengo— Hal notó como el calcetín parecía haber sido llevado más debajo de la cama—tal vez no— se agachó para ver qué pasaba, metió su mano bajo la cama para tratar de buscar el calcetín, realmente esperaba que no hubiera también una serpiente dentro de las mascotas de Damián—¡maldición!— Hal retiro su mano violentamente pues el gato de Damián le había arañado la mano—¡Suéltame, suéltame! — el pequeño gato "Alfred" estaba aferrado con sus garras al brazo de Hal, el cual se sacudía frenéticamente— ¡Que me sueltes! —Hal agitó mas el brazo y cuando se disponía a golpear al gato con la pared este saltó haciendo que su brazo se estrelle con la pared— ¡Estúpido Animal! — El gato se erizó listo para atacar, al ver esto Hal mejor tomó su cesto de ropa y salió a toda prisa del lugar—espantado por un gato, eso es demasiado patético—suspiró con pesar.

Segunda habitación, esperaba que no hubiera más sorpresas, serio pero con un toque infantil, posters y afiches de algunos miembros de la liga y de personajes de series de caricaturas incluidos de animación japonesa, libros muchos libros, de diferentes áreas, novelas de moda, series de Scfi, misterios y ciencia por los colores de la ropa de cama podía adivinar quién era el dueño de ese cuarto: Tim. Se dedico a curiosear mientras dejaba de lado sus cosas. Abrió un libro y miró con atención naves espaciales, y un caballero que luchaba contra todos por encontrar a su familia perdida durante una diáspora espacial o eso era lo que podía entender, observo varias portadas, uno que estaba con una cubierta falsa le llamo su atención, era una especie de libreta con candado—¿Un diario? —

—Una bitácora— una voz infantil le hizo dar la vuelta.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención, no iba a leer tu diario —Tim miraba a Hal un poco apenado y consternado.

—No es un diario, las niñas llevan un diario, los chicos llevan una bitácora—Se quejó mientras se aproximaba a Hal y tomaba con timidez su libro.

—Si bueno —Hal se puso un poco nervioso se sintió descubierto—no era mi intención espiarte es solo que tu colección llamó mi atención y es que además, esta yo la vi cuando era joven, bueno más joven—Hal señaló uno de los afiches de una serie japonesa

—Sí, le entiendo, es una de mis favoritas, tiene buena trama, buenos personajes el estilo de dibujo es algo que me gusta mucho…—Tim comenzó a comentar con Hal sobre esa serie, mientras se dirigía a donde guardaba su ropa sucia—aquí tiene—le entregó su cesta a Hal quien la vacio sobre la suya, luego siguió comentándole.

—Si te entiendo, es muy buena, pero acabaremos de hablar de ella después, debemos terminar con las labores—Tim asintió gustoso y se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto

Hal sonrió al verlo salir por la puerta, definitivamente era el más amable de los Wayne tomó su cesta y se dispuso a salir cuando reparó en una manga que salía de entre el closet, se dirigió hacia ella decidido a llevar esa prenda con él, grave error; sin preverlo al jalar esa prenda se abrió el armario descargando todas las cosas que Tim mal acomodaba ahí, ropa, juguetes, videojuegos, revistas, libros, figuras de acción, zapatos, inclusive trastes sucios—¡Tim! — Hal no pudo hacer más que gritar su nombre cuando por fin se libró de todo lo que le había caído encima.

Un viaje al cuarto de lavado, la primera carga de ropa estaba puesta, faltaba aun la ropa de los grandes incluyendo a él y a Bruce, en realidad había sido una mañana tranquila—demasiada tranquilidad— Hal volvió a tomar su cesta y caminó a ver que hacían los chicos, vaya sorpresa Tim pasaba la aspiradora y Dick trapeaba los pisos— ¿Todo bien? —

—Bastante bien señor Jordan —dijo Dick —no es algo muy divertido, pero supongo que podría ser peor.

—Supongo que sí, así como vez no me agrada mucho estar de lavandero o algo asi, pero es bueno ayudar de vez en cuando—Hal se dio la vuelta y los dejó acabar sus cosas—se están ganando un premio.

Tim no dijo nada solo continuo aspirando, introdujo la aspiradora bajo un mueble pero comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño.

—Creo que algo se atoró—Dick le hacía señas a su hermanito, quien apago el aparato y luego observó.

—Es una pelota de tenis—Tim intentó retirarla con sus dedos pero no tuvo suerte—la pondré en reversa— Tim encendió el aparato en sentido inverso a pesar de las protestas de su hermano, logró acumular una gran presión, la cual hizo salir disparada la pelota que rebotó por las paredes a la vez que expulsaba todo el polvo acumulado.

—¡Idiota! —Dick estaba cubierto de polvo igual que su hermano menor.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Tim tonto! ¿Qué esperabas que pasara? ¡Tendremos que volver a empezar! —las quejas de Dick fueron calladas por la pelota que le golpeó la cabeza para luego ir a la pared y tirar el cubo del agua.

— ¡¿Dick Estas bien?! —Tim corrió a donde su hermano resbalándose en el camino con el agua el cubo, cayéndose de espaldas y deslizándose hacia una puerta a través de la cual paso sin problemas, enterrándose en una sustancia suave y jabonosa, espuma—¡Damián!

—Tt ¿Qué quieres Drake? —Damián se encontraba de pie sobre una silla de la cocina evitando que la espuma le llegara

—¿Qué demonios hiciste?

— nada, solo creo que puse un poco más de detergente del que debía.

— ¿Crees? Sabes para ser un genio no tienes ni un poco de sentido común ¡Papanatas!— Tim gritó esto escandalizado mientras luchaba por deshacerse de la espuma que tenía por todos lados.

— ¡Tim! —una voz entró en la cocina resbalando y cayendo por el suelo pasando con el impulso frente a Tim y Damián, Dick había hecho su aparición— ¡Mierda! —fue todo lo que los pequeños Wayne pudieron escuchar entre la espuma del lavaplatos, ambos solo se miraron para luego comenzar a reír a carcajada tendida, ver a su serio y "adulto" hermano cubierto de espuma y luchando por no resbalarse agarrado de las alacenas y el lavabo era algo nuevo—que graciosos—dijo el mayor no muy de buen humor— ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? ¡Carajo! ¡El señor Jordan va a matarnos!

—Tt, no tiene de que quejarse dijo que limpiara la cocina, se está limpiando ¿no?

—Damián tiene razón Dick— Tim miró a su hermano menor de manera cómplice luego comenzaron a reír nuevamente

—Están locos los dos—Dick se soltó del lavabo en el que estaba sujeto para intentar caminar hacia sus hermanos, pero solo dio un paso y resbaló estrepitosamente haciendo volar espuma por todos lados, se dejaron oír más carcajadas.

En el segundo piso de la mansión un ausente Hal estaba revisando la tercera habitación esa si la conocía y sabia que esta si estaba bastante desordenada, la cama sin tender, ropa sucia por todos lados, unos zapatos a la entrada, otro par unos pasos después, platos sucios sobre el escritorio junto con un revoltijo de hojas—demonios Jason no tienes remedio—Hal no sabía que era ropa limpia o que era ropa sucia, todo se veía bastante mal, realmente le impresionaba que el chico pudiera vestirse y mantenerse en pie solo.

Jason no gustaba de las tareas domésticas, nunca le gustaron ni siquiera cuando vivía con su madre en su pequeño departamento, la mansión no era la excepción, la verdad es que le gustaba mucho el hecho de que Alfred se dedicara a la limpieza del hogar, Jason tenía sus motivos para escoger el jardín como tarea del hogar la primera es que no requería demasiado tiempo arreglarlo, la segunda era porque le gustaba pasear por el jardín ya que le tranquilizaba mucho, y la tercera era que podía "vegetar" en su árbol favorito, ese que tenía las ramas en la posición exacta para dormir, y ahí era done estaba, en las ramas del árbol que daba justo frente a su ventana, ahí dormía, solo dormía.

—Vamos Jason dame algo, lo que sea—fuera del desorden Hal no había encontrado nada, ojeo los papeles del escritorio, revisó el armario y hasta el baño, nada fuera de lo normal, pensó que si fuera un adolecente seguro escondería sus más grandes tesoros bajo la cama, por lo que se decidió a mirar, un par de cajas de zapatos eran los receptáculos de los tesoros de Jason, lo que Hal vio le llamó la atención un par de discos, una pelota de béisbol, unas fotos; sonrió cuando lo vio—¿Dónde más Jason? —Hal meditó un segundo, bajo el colchón.

Levantó el colchón y miró que había, esperaba no encontrar revistas prohibidas, de esas que Hal tenía en su casa—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Hal pudo observar las revistas que Jason había tomado de su departamento se sonrió de pensar que Jason consideraba que eran tan valiosas como para merecer un lugar bajo su colchón, pero lo que más le sorprendió eran otras cosas que encontró ahora sabía qué hacer con Jason.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! —un ventarrón de palabras altisonantes abrió la ventana, Jason habia despertado de su siesta— ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con mis cosas?!

El linterna pudo sentir una patada que le dio en el pecho haciéndolo soltar el colchón de Jason y dar unos pasos hacia atrás—¡Cálmate Mocoso! —Hal tosía por el fuerte golpe

— ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto? Y además revisando mis cosas, eres un metiche y un degenerado Jordan

—Solo estaba buscando ropa sucia, ¿Recuerdas? Es día de lavado

—No me importa que día es, quiero que salgas de mi habitación.

— ¡No me voy hasta que te calmes!

— ¡Vete a la mierda Jordan! —Jason se levantó enojado y ofendido por la intrusión a su privacidad—no me gusta que nadie entre a mi habitación a hurgar entre mis cosas—Jason intentó lanzarle un par de golpes al linterna pero este uso una maniobra de defensa con su anillo creando una especie de trampolín en el que el segundo Robin rebotó, haciéndolo precipitarse justamente hacia la ventana por la que había entrado.

— ¡Carajo! —Hal sintió que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo ya que noto que accidentalmente había arrojado a Jason por una ventana, si le pasaba algo sería el segundo chico que salía herido en menos de dos semanas, por reflejo creó una gran bolsa de aire que contuvo la caída de su hijastro—Por poco.

— ¡No me jodas Jordan, no necesito tu ayuda! —Jason se sentía ofendido pues él era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo— ¡Mas te vale que salgas de mi cuarto pervertido!

— ¡No tienes que repetirlo! —Hal bufó con desgano, de verdad que Jason le parecía una persona muy difícil ¿Cuál era su problema?; Hal tomó nuevamente su cesta y se dirigió a la única habitación que hacía Falta la de Dick.

—Estúpido Jordan que solo se dedica a estarme jodiendo la vida—Jason mascullaba sus palabras mientras recorría el Jardín nuevamente, nuevamente se perdió en sus propias cavilaciones, solo las dejó cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza y lo hacía caer al suelo, seguido de risas —¡Tim! —El mencionado había usado otra vez la aspiradora para volver a lanzar la pelota de tenis esta vez con miras a golpear a Jason— ¡Me las pagaras maldito reemplazo!

Jason corrió hacia la casa, entrando por la cocina y resbalando de manera similar a como lo había hecho Dick, el mayor de los Wayne se cubrió la boca para no carcajearse— ¡Ja! ¡Te dije que era gracioso! —Tim reía triunfal acompañado de sus hermanos mientras veían a Jason tragando espuma.

Grayson, Dick Grayson dueño del último cuarto, era si bien parecido al estilo de Bruce era aun asi más juvenil, él tenía su propia televisión, su computador personal y un librero lleno de cosas de colección, autos y motos a escala, encontró en el suelo tirados unos zapatos deportivos y en una de las paredes se podía ver un gran poster de los "Flying Graysons", le hubiera gustado ver que tan buen acróbata era Dick cuando estaba en el circo, por lo que había escuchado de lejos, uno de los mejores.

— ¡Chicos! —Hal lo había logrado, había puesto todas las cargas de ropa a lavar y a secar, incluyendo la de él y la de Bruce y ahora buscaba a los hijos de su amigo por toda la mansión, se aproximó al lugar que habían estado limpiando el primer y el tercer robin, cuando llego notó un gran charco de agua y más polvo de lo normal— ¿Ahora qué? —el pesar se apoderó del rostro de Hal siguió el charco de agua con rumbo a la cocina de donde provenían risas y gritos, al parecer lo pasaban bien.

—Te tengo, te tengo, no te escaparas maldito reemplazo—Jason perseguía a Tim patinando entre la espuma de la cocina, a pesar de las palabras altisonantes había un toque divertido en esto, a un lado sentado en la isla de en medio de la cocina Damián con Dick a su lado contemplaban la escena y les arrojaban cosas para verlos caer y asi poder divertirse más.

— ¡¿Están dementes?! —Hal aporreo la puerta para dar énfasis a sus palabras—Con un demonio ¿Qué no se les puede encargar nada sin que hagan un desastre?

— ¡Te tengo! —Jason atrapó a Tim y lo tumbo al suelo entre la espuma— ¡Come espuma pequeño reemplazo!

—No, Jason suéltame, ya, lo siento…—Tim forcejeaba pero lo hacía entre risas

—Jason suelta a tu hermano—Hal se enojó, no tanto por el pleito de Jason con Tim como por el hecho de que no le estuvieran haciendo caso a lo que les decía— ¡Que lo sueltes! —Hal dio un paso dentro del lugar haciendo exactamente lo que se esperaba que hiciera: resbalar; las risas no se hicieron esperar y todo habría sido divertido de no ser porque un resplandor color esmeralda comenzó a salir de entre el montón de espuma.

—Estamos jodidos—Dick puso cara entre tediosa y temerosa.

—Mira lo que hicieron idiotas —incluso Damián sospechaba que algo malo pasaría ya que habían metido la pata

—Señor Jordan por favor —Tim se mostraba un poco temeroso por lo que pudiera ocurrir

—Linterna verde por favor — un Hal totalmente ataviado con su traje surgía del suelo de la cocina, linterna verde solo aparecía en momentos de emergencia, y cualquiera que conociera a los hijos de Bruce estaría de acuerdo: esa situación no solo era una emergencia, era de vida o muerte—ahora si están en problemas— la voz de Hal sonaba tan decidida que los cuatro chicos comenzaron a sentir escalofríos.

Alfred estaba conduciendo ya de regreso de la oficina con Bruce en el asiento trasero, se preguntaba cómo le había ido a los chicos o más bien como le había ido a Hal con los chicos—el señor tuvo éxito con sus negocios el día de hoy supongo, gracias a la buena cara que tiene.

—Estuvo mejor que ayer Alfred —contestó el presidente de la corporación Wayne en su clásico tono serio, el solo miraba por la ventana.

—Pude escuchar que los jóvenes amos causaron un ligero alboroto.

—Ligero es decir poco—Bruce acomodó su pose—por eso anoche Hal los castigó ¿crees que hice bien en permitirlo?

—Con todo respeto señor, me temo que los jóvenes necesitan un buen escarmiento de vez en cuando, no son malos, pero en más de una ocasión cometen imprudencias que se salen de control.

—Se supone que deberían pensar mejor las cosas, están entrenados para eso.

—No creo señor que esa sea la palabra correcta, hablamos de Richard, Jason Timothy y Damián no de sus alter egos de capas y antifaces, aquellos pequeños herederos Wayne no necesitan ser entrenados sino educados—Bruce se contrajo en una serie de muecas y gestos de disgusto ¿Alfred le regañaba?, eso parecía.

—Entonces Hal hizo bien—dijo el Wayne de mala gana.

— Él se concentró en sus hijastros, no en los compañeros de Batman, supongo que eso le dio mejores resultados—Alfred hizo una pausa ante las malas caras de Bruce que podía ver por el espejo—además el señor Jordan tiene experiencia tratando con bandidos espaciales como los chicos. —Bruce sonrió.

— ¿Crees que le esté yendo bien?

— No he podido oir nada en la frecuencia de emergencia, y tampoco se han activado las alarmas de la casa, supongo que el joven Jordan lo está haciendo bastante bien.

—De todas formas Alfred será mejor apresurar el paso—Bruce vio asentir a su mayordomo, luego sintió que el auto comenzó a avanzar más a prisa.

Pasaba de la hora del almuerzo cuando Bruce y Alfred llegaron entraron a la casa con algo de temor— ¿Hola? —Bruce caminaba con algo de desconfianza le asustaba el silencio— ¡Ya llegamos!—no hubo respuesta

— ¡Dios santo! —Alfred emitió una sincera frase de asombro al ver la casa, Bruce se exaltó un poco pues pensó que algo malo había pasado—todo está limpio, reluciente

—Alfred no me espantes de esa forma—Bruce siguió su camino, no había ruido, casi nada, siguió hasta la sala de estar—Aquí estas

—Buen día "cariño"— Hal desbordaba sarcasmo mientras doblaba una playera que acomodo sobre un montón— llegaste antes

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Bruce miraba inseguro el tono entre relajado y sarcástico del Jordan

—Nada —hal tomo otra prenda y la puso al derecho— ¿De quién es esta camisa negra con estampado de un cráneo?

—Mia—Jason levantaba la mano

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?— Bruce estaba un poco escandalizado por la escena que acaba de revelarse ante sus ojos, sus cuatro hijos uno al lado del otro se hallaban de rodillas con los brazos tras de la cabeza y las narices casi pegadas a la pared—¡Hal!

— Se llama disciplina Bruce, tú tienes los métodos, yo tengo los míos, me harte de esperar a que estos me obedecieran por las buenas— Hal dobló una prenda más—no me mires así, sabes cómo son, al menos el dia de hoy solo rompieron la mitad de una vajilla, llenaron de espuma la cocina, regaron polvo por todos los sitios posibles, y rompieron una ventana con una pelota de tenis.

—Suena a una mañana agitada—Bruce se sintió incomodo

—Y que lo digas, los chicos tuvieron que limpiar todo de nuevo, y después pasar unos minutos de castigo en esa posición—Hal hizo una pausa y tomo otra prenda—¿Este bóxer es tuyo o es mío? —Bruce le miro de mala manera—pues si no lo usas tú me lo pongo yo.

— ¿Terminaste?

—Si más o menos—Hal se puso de pie y tomo la ropa—bueno chicos pueden descansar prepárense para el almuerzo—los cuatro le obedecieron bajando sus brazos y poniéndose de pie, se sentían muy entumidos

—Vaya Hal debes sentirte realizado: arreglaste la casa, castigaste a los chicos y además cocinaste —Bruce hacia uso de su sarcasmo, no se sentía muy de buenas de ver a sus hijos en tan extraño estado.

—Si claro, comeremos pollo frito, el repartidor debe estar por llegar, págalo cuando este aquí, los demás tomen su ropa y llévenla a su habitación, no soy su maldito sirviente.

—Solo eres un maldito —Masculló Jason ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Bruce.

— ¿Hal? —bruce le llamó al ver que salía de la habitación

—No me molestes Bruce, hazte cargo el resto del día, ya lavé y doblé tu estúpida ropa negra asi que ayúdame con eso… además tengo el pendiente que te comente por la noche antes de ir a la cama—los chicos le miraron con desagrado.

— ¡Señor Jordan —Dick se escandalizó

—No ese ir a la cama, como sea me voy a mi habitación a dejar esto— Hal señaló la ropa que llevaba entre sus brazos— por cierto Bruce una de tus camisas blancas ahora es rosa, gracias a la playera de Tim—Bruce mal miró a su hijo menor—me voy, avísenme cuando este la comida—después de esto el linterna se esfumo por la puerta.

Las horas pasaron, el almuerzo estuvo tenso y la hora de entrenar de los chicos fue para ellos un dulce si lo comparaban con la amarga mañana que Hal les había dado, Bruce no estaba seguro que había pasado y no pensaba preguntarlo después de ver lo tenso que estaba todo entre sus hijos y Hal.

Cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió para dejar entrar a Hal, Bruce se removió un poco incómodo— ¿Llego la hora de los brincos? —Pregunto Hal sarcástico mientras los veía subir y bajar por todos lados—recuerda que tienes que enseñarles a saltar por el aro de fuego.

—¿Seguirás todo el día con tu violencia verbal agresivo-pasiva? —Bruce no estaba muy feliz con esa situación

—No ese fue el último, asi que continuemos con lo que vine a hacer, necesito tu ayuda—Bruce miró a Hal de manera extraña—necesito tu tarjeta de crédito—Bruce enarcó una ceja—no me mires así quedamos en que no había presupuesto, vamos acompáñame para hacer unos pagos en línea.

—No

—¡No seas necio! ¡Teníamos un trato!

—Deja de gritar—Bruce se dirigió a una esquina donde había dejado su saco y comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos—Toma —le extendió un sobre a Hal

— ¿Esto es?

—Tu propia tarjeta de crédito

—No es necesario Bruce, no quiero que—Hal no buscaba que decir se sentía raro—esto me incomoda.

—De esta forma será más fácil, podrás hacer los pagos que necesitas para lo que estas planeando, no es problema—el linterna aún se sentía incómodo—tranquilo, tiene dinero suficiente pero no es como si hubiera puesto todos mis ahorros ahí —dicho esto le guiño un ojo a Hal el cual instantáneamente se sonrojo.

—De acuerdo—dijo con visible incomodidad—terminare con un par de cosas, saldré un momento también, regresare por la noche, júntalos a todos para la reunión familiar—Bruce torno su cara en una mueca de extrañeza—no me mires asi, hablo en serio Wayne si me haces perder mi tiempo con todo esto te mato, asi que es mejor que por la noche estén todos para escuchar lo que tengo que decir.—Bruce asintió con tanta decisión en la cara de Hal no pudo más que asentir, después del sí de Bruce, el Jordan salió del lugar

— ¡cuida como caes imbécil! —Damián le estaba armando pleito a Jason, en ese momento Bruce recordó donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

Después de la cena los cinco Wayne decidieron relajarse en la sala de estar, miraban la televisión mientras Bruce leía el periódico, Dick se recostó en el mismo Sofá que Bruce se sentó, Tim y Damián se acomodaron en la alfombra y Jason se dejó caer en un mueble de una plaza, de lejos parecían una familia de lo más normal.

— ¡Llegó Hal! —un buen humorado Jordan entraba a la casa cargando unas bolsas, paso un momento a la sala donde estaban todos los Wayne—¡Ah! Veo que ya están todos, bueno déjenme llevar a esto mi habitación y bajo en un segundo—se retiró

—Esta de muy buen humor—dijo Tim extrañado

—Cualquiera lo estaría si se va de compras toda una tarde—Dick hizo un comentario y notó como su padre cambiaba la página del diario.

—Ya sabes cómo son las chicas, les encanta ir de compras—todos rieron ante el comentario de Jason, con excepción de Bruce que solo hizo un sonido gutural.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Hal había vuelto y lucia aún bastante emocionado

—tt, nada hablábamos de costumbres extrañas de las mujeres.

—Ya veo, no importa —Hal no sospechaba que se habían reído de el—interrumpiré su plática un segundo; Disculpa Bruce ¿podrías? —el mencionado retiro el periódico de su cara, lo dobló y se dispuso a prestar atención—Bueno chicos les tengo una noticia—los cuatro se pusieron expectantes—¡Su padre y yo vamos a casarnos!

—¡¿Qué?! —fue la respuesta general de los cuatro que estuvieron a punto de abalanzarse sobre Hal mientras emitían quejas y comentarios.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos fue solo una broma—Bruce entornó los ojos con tedio—bueno ya que cortamos la tensión, la verdadera noticia: nos vamos de vacaciones.

Eso sonó ligeramente más inverosímil que lo que había dicho el linterna anteriormente, ya que con Batman siendo la noche, nadie en esa familia tomaba vacaciones.


	14. Cuatro días y cuatro noches

— ¡Su padre y yo vamos a casarnos! —Les soltó Hal asi sin más.

— ¡¿Qué?! —fue la respuesta general de los cuatro que estuvieron a punto de abalanzarse sobre Hal mientras emitían quejas y comentarios.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos fue solo una broma—Bruce entornó los ojos con tedio—bueno ya que cortamos la tensión, la verdadera noticia: nos vamos de vacaciones.

—No, de verdad, en serio señor Jordan ¿Cuál es la noticia? —Dick se sentía un poco desconfiado, preguntaba mientras se sentaba y acomodaba en el sillón junto a su padre.

—Hablo en serio

—Lo siento señor Jordan es que no suena muy verosímil—Dijo Tim mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia otro sillón.

—Tt, suena estúpido, las vacaciones son para los débiles de cuerpo y espíritu—Damián se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas—no para intelectos superiores como el mío—todos suspiraron con desgano ante esa afirmación de Damián.

—Disculpa Bruce ¿Me ayudas con esto? —Bruce le miraba con esa cara de "a mí no me veas fue tu idea, tú te metiste en esto" pero para no tener que soportar una rabieta de Hal optó por intervenir.

—Hal está diciendo la verdad—Bruce vio como sus hijos le miraban de manera extraña—nos vamos de vacaciones.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Bruce Wayne?! —Jason se incorporó de manera sorpresiva y angustiada, mientras emitía esta pregunta.

—Tal vez le lavaron el cerebro—comentó Tim

—Seguro es cosa de extraterrestres, no sería la primera vez—Dick también tenía su propia teoría—aun tengo los nervios del rostro entumidos del último golpe que me dio gracias a esa situación.

—No sean idiotas, seguramente es algo de feromonas y hormonas, Jordan debe estar usando algo así para controlar a mi padre, tt.

—Dejen de decir idioteces—Hal no era ajeno a las conclusiones de los chicos, estaba claro que o lo hacían para molestarlo o por que su padre les daba una total desconfianza, como sea que fuera era una situación lamentable en ambos casos.

—Estoy hablando en serio—Bruce usó su clásico tuno lúgubre para dirigirse a sus chicos—Escuchen a Hal él se los explicara todo.

—Muchas gracias compañero— Hal le guiñó el ojo a la vez que le hacia una señal, cual si se tratara de una exposición hecha por unos alumnos de preparatoria—bueno verán, hemos decidido que todos necesitamos relajarnos, hemos estado muy tensos en estos días con las visitas a servicios sociales y eso—Jordan hizo una pausa y sacó de quien sabe donde una tabla con la que sujetaba varios papeles, comenzó a repartirlos entre los presentes.

—¿Qué es esto? —Bruce miró un poco desconfiado el papel que Hal les había dado.

—El itinerario de actividades— afirmó presuntuoso el linterna.

—Me impresionas Hal no pensé que fueras tan ordenado—Bruce emitió un sincero halago a su amigo.

—No te emociones papá esto no tiene mayor información—Jason había leído y releído el papel y era cierto.

—Bueno tiene ahí todo lo que haremos en estas mini vacaciones, son cuatro días y cuatro noches llenos de diversión y actividades familiares—Hal señaló el papel.

—¡No dice que actividades hay! —Tim estaba ligeramente escandalizado.

—Bueno, ahí tienen lean bien son cuatro días igual que ustedes, por eso los días tienen los nombres de cada uno, primero el día de Dick, luego el dia de Tim, el de Damián y finalmente el de Jason— Hal explicó esto mientras leía la hoja a todos.

—Yo voy de último, que raro—jason se había puesto mal humorado, sentía nuevamente que lo dejaban para el final.

—Ok, dejemos los lamentos para después de la explicación; como les decía a cada quien le toca un día de actividades basadas en sus gustos, pero que podemos disfrutar todos sin problemas, como ya se imaginaran son actividades sorpresa—Hal señaló con su dedo la parte de abajo del papel—lo que me lleva a las reglas del viaje.

—Papá tu amigo al fin enloqueció —Jason se estaba poniendo roñoso

—Jason, tranquilo, no lo repetiré —Bruce amenazaba quedamente a su hijo

—Como les decía, las reglas del viaje son: Regla uno, todos participan incluyendo a los mayores y no está a discusión—Hal señaló a Bruce acusatoriamente este solo hizo una mueca—regla dos, el horario se respeta, hay un itinerario que les daré en el momento, así que sin distracciones; regla tres, respetar las actividades, como todos iremos juntos y haremos lo que les gusta, todos participan y harán lo que se programó quieran o no—los chicos pusieron mala cara habían cosas en las que no compaginaban entre ellos—sin peros… regla cuatro, no hay alter egos, Batman y compañía se quedan aquí nadie saldrá huyendo ni atenderá emergencias.

—Hal no creo que… —Hal levantó la mano para detener a Bruce

—Sabia que pondrías algún pero así que me adelante, hable con la liga para que nos cubran mientras estamos fuera, tendremos que doblar turno al regresar, pero nadie nos molestara mientras estemos de mini vacaciones—Bruce gruñó no muy animado—regla 5, omitamos los pleitos, sin discusiones, sin agresiones, sin malas palabras, al menos tanto como podamos ¿Están de acuerdo? —Todos asintieron —Fantástico, entonces hay que prepararse de una vez, salimos mañana para ciudad costera, muy temprano, vean la segunda hoja ahí está la lista de lo que hay que llevar—Hal sonrió — ¿A qué esperan? ¡Vamos que el tiempo es oro!

—Los chicos salieron no muy convencidos, algo en todo eso sonaba un poco mal, de no haber sido porque Bruce les hizo un gesto nadie se hubiera movido—Señor Jordan— Dick llamó un poco la atención de Hal —Mañana según su horario me toca a mi ¿Puedo saber que planeo?

—No, me temo que no, si te lo digo no sería sorpresa—Hal estaba muy sonriente no parecía que se hubiera enojado mucho con ellos en la mañana—será divertido te lo prometo

Más tarde esa noche todos los Wayne se hallaban preparando sus maletas unos emocionados, otros no tanto, Bruce estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, no sabía realmente que empacar y es que siendo sincero sino era de viaje para entrenar o de negocios no salía de su casa.

—Te estás tardando mucho —Hal interrumpió los pensamientos de Bruce—No me digas que no sabes que llevar.

—Nunca he ido de vacaciones—Bruce se avergonzó un poco al decir esto

—Lo imagine—Hal se dirigió al armario y comenzó a sacar cosas que metió en una modesta valija—con esto será suficiente, no te preocupes tienes todo lo necesario, además te compre un par de cosas esta tarde.

—Espera un momento Hal—Bruce se paró cruzándose de brazos un poco indignado—¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste compras por mi y acabas de preparar mi maleta?

—No entiendo de que te quejas, no es como si tú me hubieras comprado un traje y luego me hubieras sacado una tarjeta de crédito.

—Eso es diferente

—Ah si no me lo digas, yo no veo la diferencia, necesitabas esto para lo que habíamos planeado.

—Tú lo planeaste Hal no yo—Bruce bufó enojado

—No me digas que estas enojado por eso, tu dijiste que me haga cargo ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Qué acaso temes no tener el control de las cosas? —Bruce miró en otra dirección, Hal pudo entender el motivo de su molestia y si lo meditaba un poco era lo más lógico del mundo, Bruce gustaba de tener todo bajo control, unas vacaciones no planeadas por él seguro le hacía sentir inseguro y por demás enojado—No te he dejado fuera, de hecho necesito tu ayuda—Bruce le miró interesado—necesito organizar el transporte, como nos vamos y como nos moveremos, tú tienes experiencia en eso.

Bruce sonrió de medio lado, se sintió confiado al saber que Hal no podía solo—supongo que quieres que vea la partida de mañana—Hal asintió —déjame hacer un par de llamadas entonces—estaba hecho, solo era cuestión de ponerse de acuerdo y hacer sentir necesitado al mayor de los Wayne.

Cuando la mañana llegó los Wayne y Hal se levantaron temprano, todos estaban antes de las siete de la mañana de pie en el recibidor con sus respectivas maletas o mochilas, era el equipaje que debían cargar.

—¡Apresúrate Hal! —Bruce le gritaba desde el vestíbulo

—Tt, nos apresura y luego se queda de ultimo —Damián estaba mal humorado por que no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir de vacaciones

—Es típico, debe de estar buscando su sombrero de viaje —Jason dijo esto en tono de burla sus hermanos rieron bajamente ganándose la desaprobación de Bruce

— ¡Hal!

—Ya, ya, ya llegue—Hal apareció cargando una pesada maleta y una mochila en su espalda—estoy listo—Bruce le miró extrañada por llevar tantas cosas pero no le dijo nada

—Vámonos entonces —los vacacionistas salieron de la casa, Alfred ya les esperaba con la camioneta en la puerta, todos subieron sus cosas y abordaron la camioneta; se pusieron en camino.

— ¿Tus oficinas? Bruce se supone que estamos de vacaciones—se quejó Hal al ver que Alfred entraba en el estacionamiento.

—Saldremos desde aquí—Alfred estacionó para que todos descendieran y bajaran sus casa, Hal tenía cara de incógnita, pero no le dio importancia y tomó sus cosas. Todos los Wayne siguieron a Bruce incluyendo a Alfred que se metieron en el ascensor privado que llevaba a las oficinas privadas del C.E.O. de la corporación Wayne

—Buen día Señor Wayne —Sally saludó amablemente a su jefe cuando vio abrirse el ascensor, se sorprendió un poco de verlo con ropa casual más relajado, acompañado de toda su familia y llevando unas maletas.

—Sally buen día—Bruce puso su pose seria—Sally saldré de la ciudad reprograma mis juntas hasta el próximo martes, coméntales que estoy fuera, monitorea los reportes de mercadotecnia y que te pasen los reportes del ramo industrial, coméntale también a Lucius Fox que me reemplace en las juntas del consejo—Bruce decía todo esto mientras caminaba por el pasillo, su asistente no perdía una palabra de lo que decía— ¿Ya llego el helicóptero?

—Si señor Wayne, llego hace quince minutos, le están esperando.

—Perfecto, estaré de vacaciones con mi familia así que nos veremos la próxima semana—Bruce abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras, sus hijos desfilaron ante el — ¿Hal?

El linterna se descoloco un poco por las frases de Bruce—si ya voy; hasta pronto Sally, gracias por todo—Hal se despidió de la mujer, esta le sonrió amablemente, tras de Hal entraron Bruce y Alfred.

—Alfred, monitorea la ciudad y si pasa algo importante avísame—Bruce dijo esto lo suficientemente bajo para que Hal no lo escuchara y le hiciera un escándalo. Todos llegaron al techo del edificio donde había un helicóptero, el piloto saludo a Bruce y este le dio indicaciones, los chicos se despidieron de Alfred de uno en uno para luego abordar.

—Vaya Bruce tu si sabes cómo viajar con estilo, pensé que nos iríamos en bus o algo.

—Así es más rápido, aprovecharemos mejor el día

—En eso tienes razón—el linterna se acomodó al lado de Dick— ¿Listo? —Dick solo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno vámonos— el piloto encendió los motores y verifico los aparatos—a ciudad costera—con esto oficialmente iniciaban las vacaciones de los Wayne.

El mejor hotel de ciudad costera albergaría por ese dia a los Wayne, Hal se sentía raro, había pensado que podían quedarse en su departamento, así lo había planeado, pero Bruce decidió que sería más cómodo así, después de todo en la Suite presidencial que había pagado el mayor de los Wayne daban todos y sobraba espacio.

—Bueno comencemos ¡Todos a cambiarse! —Hal daba instrucciones mientras los chicos corrían por todos lados

— ¡Quietos! — Bruce había intervenido levantando la voz.

— ¿cambiarnos para qué? —Tim se sentía un tanto curioso

—Iremos a la playa —dijo Hal sonriente, Dick sonrió, le gustaba la playa, las olas el sol, la arena, eso era relajante para él.

—Demonios, detesto la arena, siempre se pega por todo el cuerpo y se mete hasta en el cu… —Jason fue interrumpido por su padre que le miro con desaprobación.

—Vamos teníamos un acuerdo, todos vamos nadie huye, así que ya saben, ropa de playa chicos, vamos — Hal les daba indicaciones mientras les apresuraba.

Ciudad costera hacia honor a su nombre, tenia bonitas playas y una de las favoritas de Hal era ideal para su descanso los Wayne llegaron a bordo de una camioneta que Bruce Rentó, todos lucían relajados con sus bermudas y playeras, Hal y bruce llevaban unas camisas de estilo playero con bermudas y sandalias—deja de poner malas caras Bruce no luces mal—

—No es mi estilo—se quejó el eludido de su colorida ropa

—Lo sé pero no puedes venir en traje de oficina a la playa, no seas quejoso, mira ellos parecen disfrutarlo— Los chicos ya estaba adelantándose a los mayores Tim se dirigía directo al mar seguido de cerca por Dick, Damián estaba caminando desganado seguido de Jason—bueno al menos la mitad—bruce sonrió

— ¿Qué llevas en el bolso? —Bruce señaló la mochila que Hal estaba casi llevando a rastras

—Bueno—Hal se detuvo en un lugar cercano a una pequeña palmera—Toallas, mis lentes y bloqueador, ya sabes—Hal tomó la mochila y se la lanzó a Bruce

—Sin duda eres toda una "mama" precavida—le dijo el mayor de los Wayne con sarcasmo con miras de causarle molestia, pero Hal no se dejó provocar sobremanera.

—Que gracioso—el linterna siguió su camino y alcanzó a los chicos— ¿Y? ¿Qué les gustaría hacer primero?

— ¡Surf! —exclamo Dick emocionado

—Paseo en moto acuática, paseo en moto—pidió Tim con vehemencia

—Bueno, parece que no hay muchas holas por el momento, ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con lo que sugirió Tim y luego vamos por una olas? —Hal aplicaba una decisión un tanto sabia para evitar problemas— ¿quieren ir? Jason y Damián se sumaban al grupo de tres

—Yo paso, ambas opciones me parecen aburridas— Jason colocó sus brazos tras e la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para regresar con su padre

—Yo me apunto al menos suena más interesante que estar sentado junto a Todd, tt

—Venga pues, la mañana es joven, vayamos por un poco de diversión—Hal se aproximó al lugar donde rentaban las motos; y es que era cierto la mañana era joven penas daban las diez de las mañana la playa estaba casi vacía pesar de que coincidía con un día feriado en ciudad costera.

—Pa…—Jason trataba de llamar la atención de Bruce que estaba apoyado en una palmera con las narices metidas en un libro, Jason no obtuvo mayor respuesta—¡Pa!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Bruce contestó a su hijo sin siquiera virar a verlo — ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Yo—Jason titubeo— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—No entiendo desde cuando estás tan filosófico—le dijo Bruce en un tono ligeramente burlón

—No me refiero al sentido de la vida o algo así, sino a por que venimos a este lugar.

—Por qué Hal lo planeo, por eso ¿Recuerdas? —Bruce dejó definitivamente de lado el libro que tenía en sus manos, Jason puso mala cara ante lo que había dicho su padre.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Qué demonios quiere de nosotros? No me agrada mucho la idea de que esté con nosotros, es un pervertido.

—Jason—Bruce le dijo su nombre en un tono no muy amable, sin embargo luego se suavizó un poco—escucha hijo sé que la relación que llevas con Hal no es la mejor del mundo, pero hay mucho por qué estar agradecido con él, gracias a que me siguió el juego ustedes pudieron regresar a casa y se ha esforzado por mantenerlos conmigo.

—Eso lo entiendo pero no hace que me caiga mejor.

—Lo sé, pero al menos lo intenta, está tratando de llevarse bien con todos y estas "mini vacaciones"—Bruce hizo un gesto con sus dedos—es su forma de intentar llevar mejor las cosas

—lo entiendo pero aun así— Jason se notaba titubeante e incomodo—Pa—Jason bajó la cabeza y comenzó a dibujar en la arena— ¿Tu lo quieres? —la pregunta tomó a Bruce por una completa sorpresa, el color se le subió al rostro enseguida—tu sabes en esa "forma" ¿Lo quieres? — definitivamente su hijo no era un niño inocente.

Bruce miró al cielo luego a los lados como buscando por donde escapar, al no encontrar más opciones decidió contestar—Es mi amigo, lo aprecio mucho y aprecio mucho su esfuerzo y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—No creo que eso haya respondido muy bien a mi pregunta, pero no creo poder sacarte otra respuesta ¿verdad? —Bruce no dijo nada.

Estaban en unos minutos de incomodo silencio cuando una figura conocida llegó hasta ellos—¡Hey Jason! Tus hermanos peguntan si no quieres montar olas con ellos, están compitiendo en equipos—Hal interrogaba al segundo de los hijos de Bruce para tratar de animarlo, en la orilla se podía ver a los tres hermanos Wayne faltantes, Dick tenía una tabla de Surf y los otros dos se lanzaban agua y arena en la orilla

—Supongo que sí, así podrás quedarte a solas con mi padre un rato—Jason se puso de pie y se dirigió corriendo a sus hermanos—¡Hey perdedores! ¡¿Listos para unas olas?!

— ¿De qué demonios habla? —Hal miró a su amigo— ¿Tu sabes? —Una pausa más se dio en Hal al ver a Bruce — ¿Estás bien? Parece que ya te ha alcanzado el sol, tienes el rostro como tomate—le puso una mano en la frente

— ¡Déjame Hal! no es nada—Bruce manoteo enojado

—Como quieras tarado—rebuscó algo en la mochila—deberías ponerte un poco—le arrojo una botella que Bruce agarró con suma facilidad—es bloqueador, para que no te quemes esa hermosa piel blanca que tienes, chico nocturno—Bruce se sonrojo de nuevo, aun tenia los comentarios de su hijo en la mente—en fin por lo pronto "este pedazo de pan" que esta frente a ti se va a "tostar" un rato el torso al sol—se quitó la camisa y comenzó a embadurnar su pecho y sus brazos con bronceador, sus movimientos lentos comenzaban a llamar la atención de la gente que ya estaba abarrotando la playa. — ¿Me ayudas? —le señaló al murciélago su espalda

—Si claro no veo por qué no —Bruce recuperó su compostura y se frotó la manos con la solución que comenzó a poner en la espalda de Hal

—Hazlo bien Bruce no quiero tener ninguna parte de mi espalda sin broncear, me veré estúpido si eso pasa—Bruce no dijo nada—o si nene se siente bien —la frase fue dicha sin intención por Hal, pero la escena y las palabras pudieron ser mal interpretadas por cualquiera, como sucedió con un par de hombres jóvenes que pasaban junto a ellos en ese momentos solo los miraron y comenzaron a reír burlonamente luego de intercambiar unos susurros; no le dieron mayor importancia a ese hecho.

Se la estaban pasando bastante bien, era una situación de lo más familiar, Tim y Damián hacían castillos cercanos a la orilla, no muy lejanos de donde Bruce y Hal el ultimo descansaba tomando el sol boca abajo mientras el otro solo estaba sentado a su lado —se nota que estas divertido—le comentó Hal a Bruce que lucia bastante serio.

—Me estoy divirtiendo ¿Que no se nota?

—Si claro amigo, desbordas alegría y emoción, anda mira a los chicos, ellos lo pasan bien—Bruce hizo caso a Hal miró a sus hijos increíblemente Damián y Tim se hallaban bastante tranquilos haciendo esculturas de arena, en el agua pudo ver a Dick y a Jason practicando Surf con bastante pericia, había que ver la fusión de habilidades que lucia Dick el cual hacia acrobacias sobre su tabla; el caballero de la noche sonrió de medio lado, tal vez no había sido tan mala idea lo que Hal había organizado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Hal vio como Bruce se ponía de pie un poco alterado y caminaba a prisa hacia la orilla, Hal hizo lo mismo— ¿Bruce?

—Dick cayó de su tabla y tiró a Jason—los chicos salieron del agua llevando con ellos las tablas que habían rentado

—Me habías asustado, pensé que se los había tragado un tiburón o algo así— Hal hizo uso de su sarcasmo

—Muy gracioso —le espetó su amigo

—Vaya, ¿Quién es la madre preocupada ahora? —Bruce no le respondió

— ¡Eres un imbécil Dick! —Se quejaba Jason mientras empujaba a su hermano—me hiciste caer a propósito

—Sabes que no es cierto, un imbécil salió de momento frente a mí y me hizo caer, tu venias cerca y te tumbé—Dick se sacudió el cabello—para que veas el sí lo hizo a propósito.

— ¿Están bien? —Bruce se acercó a sus hijos mayores

—Estamos bien papá no nos paso nada —informó Dick mientras removía uno de sus hombros, —solo me golpee un poco el hombro pero todo bien—el padre de los chicos suspiró aliviado.

—Jordan no metas tus asquerosas manos en mi diseño— Damian alejaba a Hal de su escultura de arena

—Solo quería ayudar

—No podrías ayudarme, no eres capaz de entender la complejidad del diseño de este palacio de arena, como le llama la gente normal —Presumió el menor, y es que era verdad tenía una escultura de un tamaño bastante grande y con muchos detalles, digno de un verdadero escultor de oficio.

—Castillos Damián—le corrigió Tim que estaba cercano a él trabajando en sus propias obras

—Lo que tú tienes ahí es una pocilga, esto no es un castillo, es un palacio—Damián señaló orgulloso su escultura

—Luce bien—el halago de Hal era sincero, ya que la escultura era bastante limpia se veía que el menor de los Wayne estaba bien versado en artes.

— ¡Claro que luce bien, pervertido! Es la réplica de uno de los palacios que tiene mi abuelo—presumió, era un enano orgulloso de su obra, para cuando estaba dando su explicación ya lo miraban con atención Hal y sus hermanos— ¡Hey! — Damián se enfureció de momento al ver como parte de su obra era destruido por los pies de un descuidado que atrapaba un balón de futbol americano— ¡Ten cuidado idiota! —Hal tuvo que sujetar a Damián que estuvo por lanzarle un golpe al tipo

—Lo siento Jordan no les vi —el tipo parecía conocer a Hal, este hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver a la persona que le hablaba.

—Púdrete Chris, no somos invisibles — el sujeto parecía ser unos años más joven que Hal—los novatos no tienen respeto por nada ni por nadie.

—Tú eres el menos indicado para llamarme novato Jordan ya que ahora ni siquiera trabajas con nosotros—al musculoso y presuntuosos sujeto le hicieron señas a lo lejos—debo irme sigue disfrutando tu día de asueto o más bien tus vacaciones forzadas, perdedor—el sujeto tomó su balón y lo arrojo a su compañero, Dick le miró de mala manera

— ¿Mas amigos tuyos? —Bruce tenía el ceño fruncido —¿O es que todos te conocen en ciudad costera?

—Es un ex - compañero de trabajo, ese idiota estaba bajo mi supervisión en la compañía Ferris, estaba aprendiendo del mejor —Hal se puso presuntuoso

—Tu estúpido amigo arruino mi trabajo — Damián aun seguía enojado

—Lo sé, déjame compensarte, vamos por una soda—Hal hizo una seña y todos le siguieron.

Recorrieron la playa, ya estaba bastante abarrotada de gente, y era muy bonita, no le pedía nada a las mejores playas del mundo.

—Dick —Hal llamó en un susurro al mayor de los hijos de Bruce— ¿Cómo lo pasas hasta ahora? —pregunto quedamente

—Ha sido divertido —sin querer ambos se habían quedado un poco atrás—tenía mucho tiempo que no iba a la playa y menos en compañía de todos—Hal sonrió esperaba que Dick se lo estuviera pasando bien— ¡Agh! —Dick sintió como su cabeza era golpeada de lado, lo que le hizo arrojar su bebida sobre Hal

—¡Hey! —Hal se puso a la defensiva, se dio cuenta que una pelota de volibol le había golpeado el rostro a su hijastro

—Lo siento no les vi… de nuevo—el mismo ex compañero de Hal le dirigía la palabra de manera burlona

—Púdrete Chris—Hal reviso el rostro de Dick — ¿Estás bien? —Noto que el chico tenía enojo en la mirada

—Yo sí señor Jordan, pero este imbécil no lo estará por mucho tiempo —Dick hizo por lanzarse contra quien le había golpeado—suélteme voy a darle una lección, este imbécil y sus amigos no han dejado de jodernos, me tumbaron de la tabla, destruyo el trabajo de Damián y ahora me golpea, ¡Voy a darle una paliza!

—Tranquilo Dick no vale la pena —Hal lo sostenía de la playera para que no se abalanzara sobre el sujeto

—Hazle caso a tu papi muchacho, no quiero que te rompas las uñas

La burla despertó también el enojo de Hal— ¡Se acabo ahora yo te daré una paliza idiota! —Hal estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe al sujeto cuando un golpe lo alejó de Hal, el mismo balón que había arrojado le había sido devuelto justo en el estomago.

—Suficiente—Bruce había llegado—toma tu juguete y retírate, y ustedes dos cálmense, estamos de vacaciones, se supone que no hay peleas—Hal y Dick gruñeron ante ese recordatorio—Bruce sintió como un golpe le daba en su espalda—si vuelves a hacer eso, hare que te tragues ese balón amigo.

—No tienes las agallas —le retó Chris, sus amigos se habían aproximado al sitio donde estaban los Wayne —¿Qué vas a hacer? —Le arrojo la pelota de nuevo—Bruce la atrapó

—Patear tu trasero—Bruce quería arreglar cuentas ahora, pero no con los golpes— dos contra dos imbécil tu y alguien más—Chris eligió a un compañero y caminaron a la cancha de vólibol que estaba dibujada en la arena.

—Perfecto—Hal se quito la camisa que tenia y le dio la mochila que cargaba a Tim—bueno Bruce es tiempo de patear algunos traseros —comenzó a estirarse

—No—Dick intervino —lo haré yo, este tipo me la debe también señor Jordan—Hal quería quejarse, pero al ver la cara de Bruce decidió mejor dejarlo hacer lo que decía—Listo papá—Bruce Asintió y se situó con su hijo en el otro lado de la cancha seria un duelo de dos contra dos.

Cuando se dio la señal de inicio comenzó una batalla deportiva, Bruce y Dick contra Chris el ex compañero de Hal y otro amigo suyo, quienes eran muy buenos, habían pasado varios minutos y ya les habían marcado varios tantos a el equipo Wayne.

—¡Maldición! —Dick cayó a la arena sin poder golpear el balón se había tropezado con sus sandalias la cual rompió— ¡Demonios! — les superaban para ese momento al menos por cinco puntos

—¡Dejen de jugar con ellos Dick! —Tim apoyaba a su equipo desde uno de los lados de la improvisada cancha

Cuando hubo un tiempo fuera los Wayne caminaron a donde estaba el resto de la familia para tomar un trago de agua— tt ¿Qué diablos te pasa Grayson? Estas mas pésimo de lo normal—Damián molestaba a Dick

—Solo me estoy conteniendo, ya sabes lo que dice papá de mostrar las habilidades—bruce le miro de reojo

—No lo hagas —Bruce le entregó una botella de agua a Hal— acabemos con ellos

—De acuerdo, pero me pondré cómodo—Dick se quito la playera y luego se quitó las sandalias o más bien lo que quedaba de ellas—Listo.

—Espera hijo—Bruce se acercó a Hal— sostén esto— Bruce desabotono su camisa y se la entregó a Hal, luego se quito los zapatos.

—No soy un perchero Wayne ¿Quieres que cargue algo más? —le miro de mala manera

—Si— el mayor de los Wayne se desabotono la bermuda y la retiro de si para quedar en un ajustado bañador negro

—Pensé que no te lo habías puesto —dijo Hal mientras tomaba la ropa de Bruce

—No esta tan mal, no tienes tan mal gusto al comprar—Bruce regresó a jugar

—Qué asco—Jason abrió la boca—ahora le compras su ropa interior—dijo un poco escandalizado

—si quieres te compro la tuya a ti también—Jason hizo una mueca—además esa es ropa para nadar.

— ¡Oh si! Ahora papá y Dick les darán una paliza a esos tipos —Tim sonrió igual que Damián y Jason, una venganza a lo Wayne estaba en proceso.

Y es que el rumbo del partido cambio radicalmente, después de que ambos Wayne se sintieron cómodos remontaron el marcador, sus brincos eran más altos, su coordinación era brillante, no necesitando palabras o indicaciones, además de que Dick usaba su agilidad de acróbata para llegar y alcanzar el balón, por otro lado Bruce hacía gala de su fuerza haciendo poderosos saques, uno de los cuales fue a dar directo a la cara de Chris haciéndolo enojar. El partido se volvió tan interesante que muchos de los visitantes de la playa se detuvieron a ver como los Wayne apaleaban a los brabucones.

Cuando sonó la señal que ponía fin al partido un derrotado Chris mordía la arena—¡Ganamos! —Dick estrechó la mano de su padre y este lo jaló hacia él en un abrazo mientras le revolvía el pelo—¡Suéltame papá! ¡Estas sudado!

—Tu igual —Bruce le seguía revolviendo el cabello

—Ya basta me avergüenzas—dijo un poco inseguro Bruce sonrió y lo soltó, los demás hijos Wayne se acercaron a ellos.

—Bien jugado papá —Dijo Tim mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura— ¡Iuc, Estas sudado!

—Tt, si yo hubiera sido tu compañero hubieras ganado desde el principio

— ¡hey! Estoy aquí ¿sabes? —Dick se quejo del comentario de su hermano menor

—Buen trabajo perdedor —Jason chocó el puño con su hermano —claro que yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero estuviste bien—Dick sonrió ante el halago

—Eso debe bastar para que nos dejen tranquilos —Bruce sintió como le tomaban del hombro para darle la vuelta al virarse, solo vio como un puño cruzaba frente a su rostro dejando en el suelo a Chris —¿Hal?

—Tú tienes tus métodos, yo los míos— Hal dio un puñetazo al fastidioso cuando trató de ir a golpear a Bruce en venganza por haber perdido— suficiente por hoy, novato y más vale que nos dejes en paz—dijo esto mientras se tronaba los dedos

—Lo que me faltaba—se quejo el agredido desde el suelo—golpeado por un marica

—Di lo que quieras idiota, pero cuida tus palabras si no quieres seguirte comiendo mis puños—Hal se dio la vuelta y paso una mano sobre el hombro de Bruce—Vámonos, esta parte de la playa está llena de idiotas—comenzó a caminar—¿Entramos al agua? Estas sudado y lleno de arena —Bruce entornó su mirada ante la tercera vez que oía esa frase.

La escena era digna de un programa familiar de televisión, Bruce sus hijos y Hal jugando e n el agua, salpicándose, sumergiéndose y luchando entre ellos, empezó solo como un chapuzón pero acabo en juegos acuáticos

—ríndete Drake no podrás conmigo— Damián desde los hombros de Dick hacia por tirar a Tim de los hombros de Hal

—Sueñas, no podrás conmigo—Tim forcejeaba mientras reía igual que Hal y Dick que no paraban de apoyarles

Jason los miraba con algo de mala cara, aun se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, en cierta forma sentía envidia., pero se olvido de esto cuando sintió que algo lo levantaba desde abajo, Bruce salió del agua acomodándole sobre sus hombros —¡Pa! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

—Anda dales una lección— Bruce animaba a Jason para que se uniera al juego de sus hermanos, este realmente no se hizo mucho rogar.

—Venga idiotas, ¡Van a caer! —el juego siguió para todos.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Hal decidió salir del agua, sintió que se le había metido un poco en el oído y le daba algo de molestias, salió sacudiendo su cabeza para retirar el exceso de agua, iba distraído y no se percato de la persona que se atravesó —Cielos, Discúlpame—

— ¿Hal? —

— ¿Te conozco? — Hal levantó la vista y miro al chico, joven, sonriente, bien parecido

—Soy Blake, el que remolcó su camioneta —Dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos

—¡Oh si! ¡Ya recuerdo! —Hal se dio una palmada en la frente y luego le estrecho la mano— ¿Cómo estas viejo?

—Muy bien, bueno estaba bien—Blake observó a Hal de arriba abajo, según sus gustos lucia demasiado bien en ese bañador color verde, le favorecía mucho, Blake tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no babear—ahora estoy mejor.

El linterna se sonrojo un poco—Bueno, es una sorpresa verte por aquí—Hal se soltó del agarre —Pensé que vivías en Gotham ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Obviamente siguiéndote, eres muy difícil de olvidar—Hal se ruborizo mas y se puso un poco nervioso ante esa afirmación— ¡Fue un chiste! —Blake se soltó a reír Hal hizo lo mismo pero nerviosamente—tengo parientes aquí en ciudad costera, de vez en cuando vengo de visita.

—Ya veo, eso tiene sentido para mí — Hal tomó su toalla y comenzó a secar su cuerpo mientras Blake le hacía platica

—Quien fuera esa toalla—dijo bajamente Blake, haciendo que Hal pusiera cara de extrañeza

—¿Dijiste algo? —Blake negó con la cabeza —dime ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Desde el agua los Wayne vieron que alguien le hacía platica a Hal, cuando los mayores lo reconocieron solo tuvieron que mirarse a los ojos para comunicarse—bájame Pa—Jason hizo que su padre le baje de sus hombros—yo cargaré al enano reemplazo —Jason colocó a su hermano menor sobre él, bruce se extraño un tanto pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno en ese caso, saldré un momento —Bruce se dirigió a la orilla

— ¿Diez minutos? —Jason miro a la orilla

—Menos, que sean ocho—contestó Dick, sonrió con malicia

—… Y me ha estado yendo bastante bien—concluía Blake mientras gesticulaba platicando con Hal— ¿A ti qué tal te ha ido?

—No muy bien, aun no he encontrado trabajo, al paso que voy pensaré en pedirte trabajo a ti si mi situación no mejora—explico Hal ligeramente deprimido

—Bueno sería un placer darte trabajo, créeme—una mirada picara se dibujo en el rostro del interlocutor de Hal.

—Bueno… em… ¡Hey! Veo que saliste del agua—Hal veía venir a Bruce, por un momento se sintió aliviado.

—Si ya ha sido suficiente por el momento—Bruce tomó su propia toalla y comenzó a secarse la cabeza y el rostro— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No no es nada—Hal le hizo una seña a Bruce—Bruce el es Blake, remolcó la camioneta a la casa cuando los chicos la descompusieron

—Un gusto—dijo Bruce bastante serio

—El gusto es mío señor Wayne—Blake reconoció al casi dueño de Gotham— no creí ver aquí al dueño de empresas Wayne—Bruce se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario, cuando Blake miró a Bruce pudo entender por qué Hal estaba con él, le parecía que ambos hacían una pareja perfecta mas en ese momento que lucían tan sexis con esa ropa de playa tan ajustada y sus cuerpos húmedos por el baño en el mar—supongo que están de descanso

—Algo así—Dijo Hal—es mas como unas mini vacaciones

—Un poco forzadas—dijo Bruce y Hal le dio un codazo

—Los chicos lo necesitaban y Bruce también, aunque no lo admita

—Me lo imagino, a propósito ¿Dónde están sus hijos? —Blake quizá no debió haber preguntado, pues tardó más en decir la frase que en sentir como un cuerpo lo tiraba al suelo, Jason lo había tacleado.

—Lo siento, no vi lo que hacía — dijo burlonamente el segundo de los Wayne

— ¡Jason! —Bruce lo retiró de encima de Blake mientras Hal se inclinaba para ayudar a su amigo

—Solo jugábamos carreras, no pude detenerme —Dijo Jason como no queriendo la cosa.

—Eso ni quien te lo crea — se quejó Bruce, pero su hijo le ponía la cara más inocente que poseía.

— ¿Estás bien? —Hal había ayudado a Blake a ponerse de pie quien solo asintió, unas risas llamaron su atención, luego un par de golpes en su espalda y en Blake — ¡¿ Que creen que hacen?!

— ¡Damián comenzó! —Dijo Tim riendo mientras se escondía detrás de Hal —¡Agh! — Esquivó una bola de arena que Damián le había arrojado—me las pagarás enano

— ¡No puedes hacer nada Drake! —Damián se escondió detrás de Blake el cual fue golpeado varias veces con arena

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Bruce! — Hal se había enojado un poco

— ¡Basta! —al subir Bruce su voz los chicos se quedaron quietos y se pararon al lado suyo, todos incluyendo a Dick —compórtense unos minutos, en verdad lo siento Blake —se disculpó Bruce

—No es nada, solo son chicos después de todo — se sacudió y sacudió a Hal, los chicos le vieron de mal modo.

—Como sea, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? —sugirió Hal

—Suena bien ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Así me disculpo contigo por lo que hicieron estos—Bruce señaló a los chicos que tenia a sus espaldas

—Una comida con ustedes no suena mal—Blake observo que como la ultima vez los cuatro Wayne le hacían señas amenazantes mientras Hal y Bruce no les miraban—pero tendré que pasar, aunque lo agradezco.

—Será en otra ocasión entonces— Bruce le extendió la mano al amigo de Hal y se despidió—un placer Blake

—El placer es mío—se dirigió a Hal quien le estrecho la mano y hasta le dio un abrazo de camaradería—Hal como siempre un placer verte.

—Si, ha sido una agradable sorpresa —Hal se despidió con una sonrisa y vio como Blake se alejaba por la playa—ustedes no tienen remedio—los chicos no dijeron nada, Hal se puso nuevamente sus bermudas— ¿Qué comeremos? — toda la "familia Wayne-Jordan" se seco y se vistió para ir a comer algo en alguno de los restaurantes de la playa.

—Tú eres el que no tiene remedio Jordan— se quejó Jason—nunca dejaras de ser un pervertido y un ofrecido—Hal meneo la cabeza como no comprendiendo bien.

—Deje de hacerse al que no sabe señor Jordan—Tim también estaba un poco escandalizado

— ¿De qué hablan? —Bruce intervenía para saber de que se quejaban sus hijos, los cuales mejor optaron por quedarse callados—de acuerdo si ustedes insisten.

—Mejor vayamos por algo de comer—Hal intervino y bruce asintió quizá la comida aliviaría la recién generada tensión.

Habían acertado, durante la comida todo estuvo con verdadera calma, mientras comían sus mariscos y demás productos del mar no hubo pleitos más que por pasarse los condimentos; y a partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo, una vez pasados los exabruptos causados durante el transcurso de la mañana la tarde fue más tranquila.

—Es un bonito lugar después de todo— Bruce miraba el atardecer sentado sobre la arena Hal estaba a su lado y la playa casi totalmente despejada de gente.

—Ciudad Costera, tiene bonitas playas, aunque no vengo tan seguido—Bruce le miró intrigado—bueno ya sabes por el trabajo, además no tengo muchos amigos ni familia en la ciudad.

—Te entiendo.

—Cuando no tienes con quien pasar buenos momentos, cualquier vista se vuelve deprimente—Hal suspiró melancólico—tienes suerte en ese aspecto, deberías aprovecharlo más seguido, ya sabes con los chicos.

—Quizá tengas razón —Bruce le dio un ligero golpe a Hal en el brazo

—No seas creído, sabes que tengo razón—Hal sonrió divertido—anda quien me debe una disculpita, anda, anda ¿Disculpita? ¿Disculpita?

—Sera mejor ir por los chicos —bruce recuperaba su pose seria mientras se incorporaba

—Es verdad, por cierto ¿Dónde están? —ambos adultos comenzaron a observar por todos lados, localizaron a tres de cuatro caminando y corriendo por todos lados, se acercaron a ver que planeaban.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Bruce interrogó a Tim que lucía un poco preocupado

—Perdimos a Jason — Tim miraba al suelo como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

— ¿Cómo que perdieron a Jason? —Bruce se alarmó un poco

Dick llegó en ese momento se sentía un poco inseguro debido a las muecas en el rostro de su padre—lo enterramos en la arena y perdimos el lugar donde lo enterramos— dijo con algo de pena

— ¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! ¿Cómo rayos lo convencieron?

—Lo noqueamos y lo hicimos mientras estaba inconsciente—Explico Tim como no queriendo la cosa, su padre se enojó más.

—Bruce tranquilízate, fue una broma no es para tanto—Hal trataba de ser conciliador

— ¡Si lo es! ¡Jason es claustrofóbico! —una mueca de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro de Jordan

—Sabía que había un detalle que teníamos que tomar en cuenta—Dick se ganó un jalón de oreja por parte de su padre.

—tt, yo no lo encontré — Damián hacia su aparición, tenía una vara de su altura en la mano izquierda—por más que busque no lo halle

— ¿Para qué es la vara? —inquirió Hal

—Para picar la arena y localizarlo ¡Dah!

— ¿Con punta? —Hal le miro de mala manera

—Así se clava más fácil —Damián sonrió de medio lado—mira—Damián hizo una prueba junto a él, segundos después la arena se removió dando paso a un enojado Jason— ¿Ves? Funciona.

— ¡Ustedes idiotas! —Jason lucia furioso y extremadamente amenzador, con los ojos rojos de ira.

— ¿Estás bien? —Bruce lucia preocupado mientras comenzaba a sacudir a Jason— Jason ¿Me oyes? —El mencionado tenía una mirada de odio en sus ojos que se dirigía a sus tres hermanos, se le notaba que planeaba el modo de vengarse de sus hermanos— ¿Jason?

Lo que sucedió nadie lo vio venir— ¡Papá! —Jason se abrazó con fuerza a Bruce—me dio mucho miedo, estaba oscuro y no me podía mover… ¡sentí mucho miedo! —era una escena entre enternecedora y extraña ver al rudo Jason llorando como un niño pequeño en los brazos de su padre le dio a Hal un sentimiento paternal difícil de evitar—fue como aquella vez— Jason hacía referencia a la primera vez que había muerto.

—Esta fingiendo —se quejó Dick y curveo su boca en una mueca de desagrado.

—Suficiente—Bruce se había enojado con sus otros tres hijos—Miren lo que hicieron, le causaron angustia a su hermano, eso no es correcto, más vale que se disculpen o los tres regresaran a casa—Tim, Dick y Damián no estaban muy convencidos—Hablo en serio jovencitos—Bruce seguía limpiando la arena del cuerpo de Jason mientras este se aferraba a su cuerpo sollozando.

—Vamos chicos, fue una broma que se salió de control, discúlpense para que podamos continuar—Hal intervenía animando a los tres a que reconocieran su error.

—Perdona Jason no fue nuestra intención—Tim fue el primero

—Es verdad, olvidamos ese detalle, no queríamos hacerte daño, lo sabes—Dick estaba en su papel de hermano mayor.

—Deja de lloriquear o harás que me avergüence—Damián era el más frio de todos, un codazo de parte de Hal lo hizo recapacitar—es decir también lo lamento.

—Sí, los perdono, solo si me dejan la cama grande para mí solo—Jason despegó el rostro del cuerpo de su padre para mirarlos.

— ¡Eso es Chantaje! —se quejó Dick, iba a decir más cosas pero el ver a Jason que enterraba la cara en el cuerpo de su padre y volvía lloriquear y notar que Bruce miraba con esa cara que dice "hazlo" lo hizo recapacitar—está bien te dejo la cama, yo dormiré en la otra cama con los chicos— los aludidos no estaban felices.

—está bien, ¡Te perdono "Dickiebird"! —Jason se despegó de su padre y abrazo a Dick ensuciándolo con arena

—Así está mejor —Bruce miraba complacido como se había resuelto todo, aunque Hal no estaba muy seguro de que había pasado; todos comenzaron a caminar, Hal se quedó unos pasos atrás con Bruce

— Si te diste cuenta de que todo era una farsa de Jason ¿Verdad? —el linterna miraba desconfiado a Jason que caminaba pasando su brazo por el hombro de sus hermanos

—Sí, no soy tan tonto, pero me pareció que era un buen castigo para los bromistas—Bruce sonrió animado—además no todo fue falso, Jason si sintió miedo, lo conozco y no derrama lagrimas ni siquiera falsas —Bruce suspiró entre melancólico y culpable—no me gusta verlo llorar.

—Supongo que a ningún padre le gusta ver llorar a sus hijos—Hal le sonrió comprensivo—venga regresemos al hotel, que aún nos falta cenar y descansar, mañana nos esperan más sorpresas, espero que ninguna incluya lagrimas—Bruce sonrió ante el comentario de Hal y Hal ante la expresión de Bruce y es que quizá el Wayne no era un padre tan descuidado como parecía, quizá ese viaje no solo serviría para relajarse sino para conocer un poco más a su amigo.


	15. Fingir

La pequeña figura se removió en su sitio, se dio la vuelta aun durmiendo, pero algo incomodó su pose, pensando que era una sábana o almohada quiso suavizarla removiéndola, pero no sirvió de nada pues aquello era más duro de lo normal y ahora se retiraba para dejarse caer sobre su rostro— ¡Agh! — ¿Era una pierna?, si lo era, mas no la de cualquiera, la de su hermano Dick; Damián entre abrió los ojos mirándole de mala gana—Grayson, Grayson… Dick muévete—le dijo quedamente mientras retiraba la pierna de encima suyo—Grayson…

— ¡Soy el mejor del mundo! —dijo entre sueños el mayor de los Wayne y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, luego levantó ambas piernas dejándolas caer de golpe sobre Damián.

— ¡Grayson! —El menor se escandalizo por el golpe, pero con todo y su grito no logró despertar a su hermano mayor, era seguro que soñaba de nuevo con estar haciendo acrobacias— ¡deja de moverte!

— ¡Cierra la boca Damián! —Una almohada aterrizó sobre el—algunos queremos dormir, Jason que estaba al lado se había despertado para mandarlo a callar

—Tu cierra la boca—Jason se había vuelto a dormir—tt, idiota, Drake ¿Drake? —Damián reparó en que Tim no estaba en la habitación, tomo una almohada y salió de la cama a tiempo para salvarse de otro violento movimiento de su hermano.

Era de madrugada aún estaba oscuro cuando Damián salió del cuarto a la pequeña sala que conectaba el cuarto de los chicos con el de su padre, en el sofá que estaba en medio se hallaba Tim durmiendo plácidamente, él también había sido golpeado y arrojado por Dick por lo que decidió que el sofá era más cómodo que aguantar los sueños de su hermano—Drake hazme un espacio— Damián hablaba soñoliento, en verdad se sentía cansado, al no obtener respuesta opto por acomodarse a la fuerza, colocó una almohada al lado opuesto donde estaba la cabeza de Tim y se recostó encogiéndose lo más que pudo para caber en el sofá.

Paz y quietud, fue lo que Damián sintió acabarse cuando al dar una vuelta en el mueble fue a dar al suelo—Maldición—eso no parecía funcionar, nuevamente adormilado como se sentía caminó hasta la otra habitación, se introdujo despacio para no hacer ruido—¿Padre? — era una amplia cama, con un tamaño más grande que una matrimonial, seguro que ahí si cabía. Dejando caer la almohada se metió levantando las sabanas y gateo hasta quedar en medio de los ocupantes de esa pieza que dormían bastante tranquilos—Al fin — cerró sus ojos un ronquido a su espalda lo hizo recordar algo—estúpido pervertido—Bostezó con sueño, al menos era algo más tranquilo que aguantar las patadas de Dick.

—Buenas noches Damián—Hal había notado su presencia, el menor dio un respingó en su sitio —¿tienes miedo?

—No tengo donde dormir, Dick patea y…—Hal hizo un sonido para que bajara la voz

—Despertaras a tu padre.

—No doy en el sofá con Drake —dijo quedamente

—Quédate, pero deja dormir—Hal se removió con pesadez

—Tú eres el que esta… —Damián estaba por reclamar a Hal cuando, sintió una respiración en su nuca seguida de un beso.

—Descansa Damián —Hal le había dado un beso de buenas noches, ambos cayeron dormidos después de esto.

El sol golpeo las paredes de la habitación de los Wayne haciendo que comenzaran a despertar de su letargo, Hal fue el primero en levantarse, después de tomar una ducha rápida y vestirse, comenzó a levantar a los chicos —¡Es hora de irnos! —Entró en la habitación donde descansaban Jason y Dick durmiendo aun, aporreo la puerta y les retiró las sabanas—Vamos chicos hay que levantarse.

—No molestes pervertido —Jason se dio la vuelta tratando de cubrirse la cara

—Vamos que no hay mucho tiempo no sean aguados—Hal se dirigió a Dick que estaba sentado en la cama bostezando

—Señor Jordan son apenas las och… ¡¿Seis treinta?! —tomó su teléfono y se escandalizó al ver la hora y notar lo temprano que era—es una broma yo dormiré de nuevo —hizo por recostarse, pero Hal lo detuvo

—Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo hay que aprovechar el día —Hal lo levanto casi a la fuerza encaminándolo al baño para que se lavase la cara, Dick accedió no muy convencido—después regreso por ti "quejetas"—Jason le hizo una seña con el dedo, Hal salió del lugar para despertar a los demás para su sorpresa Tim se hallaba sentado en la sala con la cara lavada y ya listo para partir.

—Estoy listo—el chico sonreía ampliamente al linterna quien le guiño un ojo

—Espero que sí, hoy es tu día de actividades—Tim asintió, eso explicaba por qué estaba listo para partir quería ver que sorpresa le habían preparado—iré por tu padre para que nos vayamos—Hal cruzó a la otra habitación donde Bruce aun dormía al igual que Damián, se veía tierno abrazando a su hijo más pequeño—Bruce, despierta, es hora de irse—

—Deja dormir Hal, ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis treinta—le dijo con cuidado, Bruce puso mala cara—no hagas gestos, te recuerdo que tu organizaste las partidas de una ciudad a otra, así que levántate para que salgamos de aquí.

—De acuerdo—Bruce cayó en la cuenta de que Damián dormía apoyado sobre su brazo—Damián despierta —el menor no se inmutó

—jme n paz pnnwort— masculló el pequeño, apenas entendible, Bruce le miró extrañado

—Tuvo mala noche—dijo Hal sonriente

—A levantarse hijo—Bruce hacía por sacar su brazo de debajo de su hijo

—Hey enano—Hal se acercó al menor, dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas—enano despierta es hora de levantarse—le dio unas palmaditas, Damián comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos —Perver… ¿Pervertido? —Damián abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para contemplar de frente a Hal tomándolo por sorpresa—¡Ah! ¡Pervertido, fuera de aquí! —Damián se giró hacia un lado tratando de golpear a Hal pero chocando con su padre, al cual por la fuerza e impulso del niño hizo rodar y caer de la cama, llevando al pequeño demonio también al suelo, Hal vio la escena arrodillado desde la cama.

— ¡Demonios Damián! —Bruce estaba de espaldas en el suelo con su hijo encima, las carcajadas de Hal no se hicieron esperar— ¡deja de reírte Hal!

—Es que, es que no puedo evitarlo fue muy gracioso —Hal se cubría la boca y emitía su frase entre risas y trompetillas.

—Lo siento padre—Damián estaba algo avergonzado por lo sucedido, se incorporó—todo es tu culpa Jordan.

—Hey enano no me culpes a mí, yo no te hice rodar sobre tu padre—Hal sonrió con picardía aun recordaba como caían los dos al suelo—venga de pie—bajo de la cama para ayudar a Damián y a Bruce—se nos hará tarde—ambos Wayne decidieron que era mejor hacer caso a Hal

Solo momentos bastaron para que todos se pusieran en marcha, gracias a los gritos de Bruce los chicos y Hal apresuraron el paso, salieron del hotel de ciudad costera a bordo de la camioneta que habían rentado solo que esta vez con chofer —Al aeropuerto por favor— Bruce dio indicaciones al conductor el cual emprendió la marcha.

—Muero de sueño— Jason se removía en su sitio pegado la ventana—es un crimen salir tan temprano—bostezó

—Puede ser pero así llegaremos pronto a nuestro destino—comentó Hal

— ¿A dónde iremos señor Jordan? —Dick miraba al frente el camino

—Iremos a New York —contestó sonriente el linterna, llamando la atención de todos

—No puedo creerlo ¡New York! — dijo emocionado Dick, pareciera que "su día" aun continuara—no sé qué planearon para ti Tim, pero si es New York debe ser algo súper—el mayor le revolvió su pelo.

—tt—Damián se hacia el desinteresado—¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?

—No tanto—Bruce le hizo señas al conductor que estaba entrando al aeropuerto de ciudad costera por una ruta poco conocida

—Esta no es la entrada habitual —Hal miraba con seriedad la ruta pues conocía bien el aeropuerto—esta es— la camioneta se dirigió a un hangar especial—el área de aviones privados.

—Como dije ayer, así llegamos más rápido—Bruce se sentía muy confiado, mientras la camioneta se detenía cercano al jet privado que los llevaría a su siguiente destino—bueno todos abajo—bruce descendió del auto y todos le siguieron

—Buenos días señor Wayne —el piloto de la aeronave elegantemente vestido con su uniforme de capitán.

—Buenos días Jerry—le saludó el mayor de los Wayne— ¿está todo listo?

—Seguro que sí señor, hemos verificado todo, tenemos buen clima así que llegaremos pronto—Hal miro un poco de mala manera al piloto de la nave—Buenos días señor…

—Jordan—Hal estrechó la mano de Jerry—espero que sea un buen viaje

—No tiene de que preocuparse señor, tengo experiencia en esto

—Debes ser el segundo mejor entonces—Bruce le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y abordaran el Jet— ¿Qué?

—Contrólate —Bruce regañó un poco a Hal—No es momento para berrinches

—No estoy haciendo un berrinche—Hal entrego sus cosas a una azafata y se acomodó en un lugar dentro del Jet

—Pues no pareces feliz—Bruce escupía sarcasmo—anda suéltalo de una vez

—Sabes que yo pude haber pilotado el avión—Hal se cruzó de brazos—soy mejor que cualquiera—presumió

—Lo sé, no dudo de tus capacidades

— ¿Entonces?

—Tu dijiste que son mini vacaciones—Hal lo miró como diciendo "eso ya lo sé"—y me dijiste que debía olvidarme del trabajo, si yo no trabajo tu tampoco lo harás—Hal bufó no muy convencido, más porque el Wayne parecía tener un punto a su favor— así que relájate y disfruta el vuelo, según tu itinerario aún nos falta bastante ¿No?

—Como sea— el linterna se abrocho el cinturón, estaba listo para levantar el vuelo.

New York, era un lugar lleno de vida y lleno de cosas y lugares por visitar, eso se notaba desde el momento en que llegabas al aeropuerto, los chicos estaban emocionados al menos la mayoría de ellos lo demostraba en sus rostros, inclusive Hal lucia emocionado y no paraba de ver todo lo que aparecía frente a sus ojos por las ventanas del auto que Bruce había pedido.

Llegaron al hotel otra suite con dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala y una pequeña cocina era lo que conformaba el lugar donde se quedarían.

—No puedo creerlo estamos justo encima de Times Square —Jason se mostraba igual bastante complacido con la vista ya que la habitación estaba en una de las principales calles de la ciudad—enano, como dijo Dick no sé qué planearon para ti pero parece que vale la pena—Tim sonrió complacido.

—Lo que me recuerda—Tim se acercó a Hal— ¿Qué hay para mí? ¿Sera un paseo por la ciudad?—Hal le miraba sonriente mostrándole los dientes —Por favor, por favor dígame que iremos a ver el rey león, no, no por favor vayamos a la juguetería "Toys R Us" —Tim hacia ademanes de súplica a Hal, bruce miraba la escena sonriente mientras tomaba algo del refrigerador.

—Tt, juguetería eso es estúpido—se quejó Damián

—No seas amargado Damián, es la mejor juguetería del país tiene de todo, incluyendo video juegos —Dick también estaba emocionado también

—Venga, venga, yo quiero ir al beisbol, ¿Habrá juego de los Yankes? —Jason hizo señas como si bateara

—Suena bien, pero pareciera que Hal tiene otros planes—Bruce se acercó a donde estaban todos tratando de averiguar los planes del linterna— ¿Nos dirás de una vez?

—Bueno Tim, sé que eso que mencionas parece emocionante pero te he preparado algo mejor… redoble —Hal hizo una pausa dramática e imito el sonido de un tambor, Tim le miro esperanzado —iremos a la Comic Con de New York —el silencio se formó en la habitación, Tim se quedó mudo— ¿No te agrada la idea? —Hal ya lucía un poco decepcionado.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por Dios! ¡La Comic con! —Tim comenzó a brincar de felicidad y a tocarse el rostro mientras hacía gestos de emoción, como niño pequeño— ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Yo no lo puedo creer —Jason puso mala cara, Bruce y Damián una cara algo incomoda.

—Vamos no suena tan mal —a Dick igual le gustaban los comics aunque no lo mencionaba tanto

—Eso es porque eres igual de ñoño que el enano

— ¡Gracias señor Jordan! — Tim le dio un gran abrazo a Hal — ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Hay que comer algo y luego cambiarse —dijo Bruce mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo—venga, a cambiarse todos.

—SI tu padre tiene razón Tim — Hal comenzó a buscar con la vista la maleta que había llevado, la tomó y la coloco sobre la mesa mientras la abría—hay que cambiarse, además… querrás usar esto ¡Taran! —Hal sacó de la maleta lo que parecía ser un disfraz de caballero Jedi

—¡Oh my Good! ¿Es mío? — Hal asintió mientras le guiñaba un ojo — ¡genial!, ¡Esto es genial! ¡Genial, Genial, Genial! —Tim tomo su traje, lo miró emocionado y lo pegó contra su cuerpo.

— Creo que ya sabemos quién es el consentido —dijo Jason con sorna, Dick y Damián asintieron con un sonido gutural

—tt, eso ni se duda los dos son igual de idiotas y cabezas duras

—Vamos chicos no sean así — Dick trataba de ser conciliador pero muy en el interior se sentía igual algo celoso.

—Calma chicos, Hal no lo hace a propósito, saben que cada quien tendrá lo suyo este es el día de Tim hay que respetarlo—Bruce sonaba elocuente pero por alguna razón en su mente quería darle la razón a sus otros tres hijos.

—Tranquilos todos que no me olvide de nadie—Hal sacó más cosas de la maleta, le entrego a cada miembro de la familia unas prendas de ropa.

—Ni lo sueñes Jordan— Jason miró el traje de cosplay que le había tocado—no voy a disfrazarme de idiota para asistir a esa convención de ñoños.

—Yo tampoco —continúo Damián—ya de por si es estúpido que tengamos que ir a esa cosa como para que además debamos de parecer raros

—Vamos muchachos no es para tanto—bruce trataba de tranquilizar a sus hijos.

—Así es su padre tiene razón, además todos iremos así— Hal le dio un traje a Bruce—hay uno para ti también—le guiñó un ojo, ahora sí que Bruce no sabía que decir

—Bromeas ¿Verdad? — el caballero de la noche hacia un esfuerzo por no ahorcar al linterna que le miraba irónicamente.

—Saben para ser personas que usan disfraces para luchar contra el crimen son demasiado renuentes a vestirse de cosplayers para una convención—todos tragaron saliva por el comentario de Hal, había que admitir que tenía un buen punto—además recuerden las reglas todos participamos de todo —dicho esto no quedaba nada más que discutir, por lo que todos aceptaron de mala gana.

Pasaron unos minutos y todos fueron a cambiarse — ¡Hal! —la voz que provenía del baño llamo la atención del linterna que ya estaba casi caracterizado en su totalidad, el linterna se acercó a donde venia el grito—esto es una broma ¿Verdad? —Bruce salió del cuarto de baño luciendo un traje conocido por todos— ¡No iré vestido como Kent! —Exactamente, Hal había preparado un disfraz de Superman para Bruce—me veo estúpido

—Claro que sí, no llevas la capa—Hal la hizo señas mientras le acercaba la capa, Bruce tenia fuego en sus ojos

—¿Por qué no te la pones tu? —Bruce señalo el traje de Hal que era muy parecido al de Tim, un caballero Jedi.

—No seas tonto, los Jedi no usan capa—Hal meditó un momento—bueno solo Darth Vader pero él era un Sith, no era precisamente un caballero Jedi, igual el conde Duku usaba capa y creo que…

—Si me la pongo dejaras de parlotear —Hal asintió—bien me pongo la estúpida capa.

—Este no esta tan mal—Dick salió de su habitación luciendo un traje azul con rojo—mira Pa combina con el tuyo ¿Tiene el escudo Señor Jordan? —Hal asintió y le dio lo que había pedido, Dick se puso la máscara y su traje quedo completo.

—Defiéndete "idiota América" —Dick Bloqueo un golpe con el escudo, Jason había asomado en la estancia vestido de rojo y negro, como Deadpool— ja, ja al menos con esta mascara no sabrán quien soy por completo, buena idea pervertido— Hal solo entornó los ojos

—Y bueno ¿Dónde está Damián? —Hal se acomodó el traje de Jedi

—Tt, aquí estoy, ya estoy listo

—Ese no es el traje que te di —se quejó Hal al ver que Damián estaba vestido con nada más y nada menos que el traje de Robin—¿Por qué cargaste ese traje? Se supone que no hay identidades secretas durante este viaje.

—Es es el único disfraz que me gusta usar—dijo el menor—si no me pongo este no voy a ningún lado—se cruzo de brazos

—De acuerdo—Bruce intervino a favor de su hijo menor, Hal no estaba muy de acuerdo—al menos tú no tienes que ir vestido como el kriptoniano—Bruce trataba de desviar la atención de Hal pues esa regla también Bruce la había roto, el traje de Batman no podía quedarse en casa.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —Tim estaba listo para irse por lo que Hal asintió y todos se pusieron en camino

La comic Con, era una de las convenciones de comics más grandes del país, realizada en un centro de convenciones igual de grande el cual albergaba en esos momentos a cientos, quizás miles de chicos, hombres y mujeres que habían ido para ver lo último en comics, programas de ficción, literatura fantástica, videojuegos, anime y demás.

—¡Llegamos! —Tim lucia emocionado mientras esperaban entre la multitud para ingresar al centro de convenciones

—Deja de empujarme Drake—Damián se quejaba mientras poco avanzaban en la fila

—No es mi culpa, hay demasiada gente

—No puedo creer que tanta gente sean "Fanboys" como ustedes—señaló Jason de mala manera mientras caminaban

—No seas pesado Jason, todos en cierta forma son seguidores de algo, Hasta tu padre es fan—Bruce le miró de mal modo—no me dirás que no eres fan de la lucha contra el crimen.

—Muy gracioso Hal, Bruce miro hacia otro lado—se sentía verdaderamente tonto usando un traje como el que llevaba puesto —te matare por esto Hal… ¿Hal? —Bruce no reparó en que Hal se había retirado de su lado para brincar la valla que dividía la fila— ¿Qué demonios haces? — Hal se ponía en pose para que unas chicas le tomaran fotos con su traje Jedi, el cual lucia bastante parecido a los que se usaron en la película.

—Estaré aquí todo el día—se despidió Hal de las muchachas mientras agitaba la mano y regresaba a tomar su lugar—Perdón ¿dijiste algo? —Bruce le mostró los dientes—entiendo, ¿por qué no te relajas?

—Estoy relajado ¿Qué no se nota? —finalmente habían llegado a donde las entradas

—Si Wayne desbordas felicidad y relajación—Hal usaba su clásico sarcasmo—escucha se que estas cosas no te agradan mucho, pero será divertido ya lo veras.

—No dudo de que sea algo fuera de lo común venir aquí y no me molesta tanto el venir como el tener que venir disfrazado, solo explícame por que—Bruce quería algo que lo convenciera definitivamente de no tener que estar haciendo el ridículo.

—Porque así es más divertido, nos da la oportunidad de ser otras personas, como cuando te pones tu traje de…—Bruce le miro negando con la mirada— …noche de brujas, no hay mucha diferencia—además mira sus caras— Tim lucía visiblemente emocionado a la vez que Dick como el capitán América y Jason como deadpool fingían una batalla para que les grabasen con unos celulares—parecen divertidos, al menos la mayoría—Damián era el único que tenía el rostro igual de serio que Bruce.

—Supongo que tienes razón—el sujeto que estaba al frente les dio el monto de las entradas el cual bruce estaba por pagar, pero Hal le detuvo— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Déjame a mi—Hal sacó la tarjeta que Bruce le había dado—sabes además de la diversión—todos los Wayne cruzaron la entrada para ingresar al centro de convenciones—si veníamos disfrazados nos cobraban solo la mitad del boleto—Hal sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Oh viejo! —Dick se impresionó de ver tantas tiendas, stands y zonas para explorar y visitar, todo dividido por temas, video juegos, anime y manga, sci-fi, literatura fantástica, juegos de cartas, dibujo, proyecciones, muchas cosas por ver en realidad.

—Tengo que admitir que por momentos luce interesante—Jason se quitó su máscara comenzaba a pensar que quizá no era tan mala idea después de todo.

—Se los dije, ¡es el mejor maldito lugar de todo el mundo! —Tim estaba visiblemente emocionado

— ¡Tim! —su padre le llamó la atención

—Lo siento —dijo el menor apenado —pero, ¡Maldición sí que lo es! —todos excepto Bruce rieron divertidos

—Tt, no luce tan mal, quizá se pueda encontrar algo para hacer por aquí— Damián miraba todo como queriendo encontrar algo.

—Así que— los chicos se miraron entre ellos —¡Adiós Papá! Los cuatro Wayne se dispusieron a marcharse

—¡No! ¿A dónde creen que van? No pueden irse así nada más—Bruce Había llamado la atención de sus hijos los cuales se acercaron a él interesados.

—es verdad necesitamos dinero, vamos pa, venga, venga—Jason extendió su mano para pedir dinero

—Si papá necesitamos dinero para gastar en las tiendas—Tim también extendió sus manos

—No sean exigentes chicos, no pueden tratar a su padre como si fuera una estúpida maquina de dinero—Hal trataba de llamar la atención de los chicos, pero Bruce le miró de mal modo—o si claro, es decir no es estúpido y no esta una maquina de dinero… bueno quizá si sea lo primero, pero ese no es el punto.

—¡Hal! — Bruce se enojo un poco, pero al final accedió —está bien —el mayor de los Wayne sacó su billetera y entregó una cantidad de dinero a cada uno

— ¡Nos vemos luego! —los chicos se despidieron tratando de salir corriendo.

—Corre enano o te quedas con los viejos —Jason esquivó a tiempo el agarre de Bruce brincando hábilmente. Seguido de Damián.

—Tú te quedas conmigo—Hall tomó a Tim de la ropa

—Pero señor Jordan

—Sin peros enano tu vienes conmigo—Hal arrastró a Tim con el—tú no eres solo un jedi, eres mi padawan, sin ti mi personaje está incompleto

—Pero señor Jordan.

—Anda nos divertiremos—Hal se dirigió por uno de los pasillos, llevando a Tim con el—nos vemos en un rato Bruce.

El mencionado solo hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza—ni hablar—el caballero de la noche giró su cabeza buscando al único que quedaba cerca—bueno Dick somos tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos

—Si, como en los viejos tiempos—Dick sonrió un poco forzado —será entretenido…espero—Dick se distrajo al ver qué pasaba una chica muy guapa vestida como Mai de the King of fighters. Bruce miró a Dick que casi comenzaba a babear.

—No puede ser —Bruce agito un poco a su hijo mayor para que reaccione—despierta Dick, estas comenzando a babear.

—Es difícil evitarlo—Dick había caído en cuenta de que muchas chicas llevaban trajes pequeños o muy ceñidos al cuerpo lo cual llamaba mucho su atención—creo que este igual será un buen día—dijo frotándose las manos

—Contrólate jovencito, eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, cuando yo tenía catorce como tu… —Bruce iba a empezar una especie de discurso sobre cómo mantener su cabeza fría, cuando notó que su hijo le miraba de mal modo a través de la máscara del capitán América—¿Qué? —el mayor se hizo al desentendido.

—Tengo 16 años, casi 17—Dick se llevó las manos a la cintura

—No puede ser, si Damián tiene 5 y Tim tiene 8 lo que nos da que Jason cumplirá 12, no puedes estar por cumplir 17—Bruce hacia sumas y señas con sus dedos, estaba bromeando pero Dick desconfiaba de sus diálogos y solo se enojaba mas y mas

— ¡No sabes las edades de tus hijos! —Dick se escandalizó bastante—yo tengo casi 17 así que si quiero puedo ver a las chicas que quiera—sentenció

—Perfecto, entonces… —Bruce le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le hizo comenzar a caminar—así que ya eres un chico grande ¿verdad?—Dick asintió de mala gana—entonces estás listo para que tengamos una charla de padre a hijo—Dick trago saliva quiso escabullirse pero Bruce lo agarró con firmeza, todo había sido una trampa—sí, platiquemos de padre a hijo mientras recorremos este sitio.

No estaba tan mal en verdad era divertido, Hal y Tim estaban en su lodo, y Jason se comportaba tan irreverente como Deadpool era retratado, tanto que llamaba la atención, siendo objeto de fotos y videos, solo dejaron de fotografiarlo cuando se introdujo en una atracción: la carrera de zombies, era una sección que parecía estar transformada en una terminal de autobús repleta de zombies sonaba y se veía divertido.

—Si eso es para mí—se acercó y pago su entrada, esperando a que las puertas se abrieran posaba en poses exageradas para las fotos que le solicitaran. Ingresó en esa especie de atracción improvisada, caminaba con cuidado mientras sujetos vestidos como militares daban indicaciones de no detenerse, en el camino se encontraba con sujetos vestidos como zombis que intentaban rasguñarlo y atraparlo, era divertido esquivarlos usando sus habilidades.

—Pan comido—dijo mientras brincaba apoyándose en uno y haciéndolo caer al piso—buen intento suerte para la próxima zombi papanatas— Jason se burlaba mientras corría y pasaba por encima de algunos de los disfrazados y visitantes, era como ver al verdadero Deadpool haciendo mofa a todos, iba muy empecinado en hacer lucir mal a todos, tanto que no se percató que la última tubería de la que pensaba colgarse era de utilería, la cual no aguanto su peso y lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se vio rodeado por gente disfrazada de zombie, la cual le superaba en número, aturdido como estaba se vio rodeado en un segundo—¡Hey tranquilos! —Estaban muy metidos en su papel—¡Hey no me toquen ahí! — Jason sintió como lo sacaban de entre esa pequeña multitud, no vio a su ayudante ocasional, pero sentía que estaba a sus espaldas.

— ¡Sh! Silencio querido, será mejor no hablar para no atraer su atención—Jason sintió como una gota de sudor frio bajó por su frente, no esperaba esa clase de sorpresa.

— ¡Venga Tim! —Hal llamó al chico para que se parara junto de él— ¡Foto para el Face! —el linterna sacó de entre sus ropas unos sables de luz de juguete le entrego uno a Tim y se puso en una pose para que les fotografiaran —listo— Hal recuperó su pose seria.

—Señor Jordan vamos por aquí—Tim apresuro a Hal a un cubículo donde habían comics y libros—no bromees — Tim lucia evidentemente emocionado, le daba un poco de ternura ver a uno de los menores Wayne tan ilusionado.

— ¿Qué comprarás? —Hal miró a Tim mientras elegía unos comics y libros.

—Solo estos— al menos diez revistas y cuatro libros estaban en los brazos del Wayne

—Cuidado chico te gastaras todo lo que tu padre te dio.

— ¿Me lo compra? —Hal hizo un gesto de incredulidad ante la pregunta

—¿Perdon? —Hal sonrió un poco forzado—tu padre te dio dinero ¿Por qué no lo compras tú?

—lo que me dio solo alcanza para comprar estos tres por que son de colección, pero estos otros son de edición limitada, y estos comics me hacen falta para mi colección.

— ¿Y el punto es?

—Por favor señor Jordan se lo devolveré lo prometo—Hal no se inmuto demasiado—por favor…

—No —Hal se llevó las manos a la cintura—si te compro esas cosas, aun con la tarjeta de tu padre, tus hermanos pensaran que te consiento demasiado ya de por si piensan que tú eres mi favorito— el linterna puso una ligera mueca, no le gustaba que pensaran que él no era objetivo y equitativo con todos.

— ¿Y no lo soy? —Tim sonreía, lucia entre tierno y chantajista, sin duda sabia usar sus recursos, aunque Damián era el menor Tim sabía que en cierto punto era el y no Damián el más mimado, si tan solo Damián hubiera seguido sus consejos alguna vez, ambos serian una bomba de ternura que conseguirían lo que quisieran—por fitas…

—Dije que no enano, compra los que puedes llevar y sigue tu camino—Hal se cruzó de brazos, Tim le volvió a mirar suplicante—no, no me pongas miradas de cachorrito mojado, no puedo comprarte esas cosas —Hal titubeo un poco.

—Pero señor Jordan—Tim parecía querer comenzar a llorar, su labio inferior temblaba un poco—usted dijo, usted dijo que…

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije? —el linterna se descruzó de brazos y miro al pequeño

—Dijo que este era mi día y que podría tener lo que quisiera

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso es chantaje enano

—Pero… señor Jordan, por favor—Hal negó una última vez aunque un poco más inseguro—Tim agachó su cabeza y dejó caer una lagrima por su mejilla — le entregó a Hal los libros y comics que no podía comprar— iré a pagar esto —sorbió con su nariz y se limpió los ojos con la manga de su traje.

— ¡Deh! ¡Chicos! — Hal se fue tras de Tim, se sentia raro, como cuando había visto llorar a Jason.

— ¿Señor Jordan? —Tim regresó cargando una bolsa que contenía sus comics al lugar donde Hal se suponía debía de haberle estado esperando

—Aquí estoy —Hal llegó a donde Tim—fui por unas cosas

— ¿Qué compró? —Tim no pensaba que Hal en verdad pudiera comprar cosas como esas— ¿Puedo ver? —el linterna la extendió la bolsa para que revisara, se quedó boquiabierto al ver que lo que había comprado Hal era lo que él no podía pagar

—No te emociones niño —Tim puso cara un poco asustada— esas cosas son mías— el chico se decepciono un poco—pero eso no quiere decir que no te las pueda prestar si te portas bien—Hal le guiño un ojo—es solo por si tus hermanos preguntan.

— ¡Gracias señor Jordan! —Tim le abrazo

—Suéltame enano, emocionarte no debes, jedi ser tu—Hal hablaba imitando a Yoda, pero solo lograba hacer reír a Tim—como sea, ven sigamos adelante— ambos "jedi" siguieron su camino.

En una zona de la convención, un gentío se arremolinaba alrededor de un chico muy joven vestido como un asistente—Es muy hábil para su edad— dijo una chica que le miraba con curiosidad.

Damián estaba presumiendo mientras agitaba unos chacos, mismos que había tomado de un pequeño puesto que tenía armas de imitación en exhibición, se movía y brincaba mientras usaba las armas—Tt, esto no es lo que busco—dejo de agitarse y se aproximó al mostrador del que había tomado las armas.

— ¿Que dices pequeño? —el vendedor pensaba que Damián le compraría algo.

—No está mal, pero no dejan de ser juguetes—el sujeto se escandalizó un poco al oír eso—buenas imitaciones pero juguetes—el robin más pequeño saco de su espalda su sable—esto es una espada de verdad, muchos de los que estaban a su alrededor hicieron un ruido por la impresión que les causaba—tt— Damián fue retratado una vez más.

—No es el traje oficial de Robin pero luce muy bien—dijo un chico que le tomo una foto

—¡Hey! ¡Este es el traje oficial de Robin! —Damián se enojó sobre manera al oír el comentario.

—Claro que no—continuo el chico que había interpelado a Damián—todo el mundo sabe que el traje del ayudante de Batman no lleva pantalones ni ese tipo de botas—Damián gruño—además la capa debe ser amarilla, no negra.

—Yo te enseñare como es un traje original—Damián le apuntó con el sable que cargaba.

— ¡Y no lleva espada!

—Yo te enseñare quien no lleva espada—Damián estaba a punto de darle una lección a quien le había hecho esos comentarios cuando una sombra roja con negro se interpuso en su camino—¡Suéltame!

— ¡Cierra la boca y ven conmigo!

— ¡Cállate Todd, solo le doy una lección a este y nos vamos!

— ¿Qué rayos te hizo que es tan grave? —Jason enmascarado desde su propio disfraz de Cosplay gesticulaba exageradamente.

— Se atrevió a decir que este no es el traje original de robin— Damián aún se encontraba escandalizado, Jason miraba a su hermanito de manera irónica, aunque el menor no podía verle la cara sentía la mirada sobre su cabeza—¿Qué?

—No seas necio sabes que tiene razón—Damián se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermano—como sea, vienes conmigo— Jason tiro de la capa de su hermano y comenzó a correr

— ¡Todd! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—Tienes que ayudarme, hay que encontrar a papá y al pervertido—Jason no quería bajar la velocidad de su correría

— ¿Por qué? —Damián desconfiaba de su hermano mayor—tt, eres un estúpido, ¿te gastaste tu dinero?

—No, tenemos visitas inesperadas—Jason se detuvo un segundo—alguien nos siguió hasta aquí

Era muy raro ver a "Superman" abrazando por los hombros al "capitán américa" y más porque parecían llevar con ellos una plática extraña—y por eso es importante que hasta al tener sexo oral te protejas—Bruce continuaba con su charla de padre a hijo.

—Papá por favor me avergüenzas, esto es demasiado—Dick daba gracias por tener la máscara del capitán América la cual disimulaba su rostro, había esperado a que cuando su padre le dijo que charlarían de padre a hijo estuviera bromeando, pero no, nada de eso resultó ser que Bruce no bromeaba y seguía diciéndole del por qué debía controlar sus hormonas, era extremadamente vergonzoso

—No es vergonzoso, es algo muy natural—Bruce dijo entre serio y bromista

—Por piedad, por piedad basta te prometo portarme bien o volverme monje si quieres pero ¡Deja ya ese tema! —Dick se mostraba suplicante, bastante rogón—por favor—

—Bueno tal vez te de un descanso— Bruce observo que a lo lejos se armaba una muchedumbre, el mayor de los Wayne puso una cara algo contrariada— por favor que no sean ellos.

—No creo que sean ellos—Dick meditó un segundo y suspiro con resignación—si bueno, quizá no estén haciendo nada malo esta vez— Bruce le miró no muy convencido—me gusta tener esperanza, ¡ha sido suficiente ridículo que le gente que paso junto a nosotros te haya oído hablar sobre hormonas y protección!

—Como sea, mejor veamos cuanto hay que pagar esta vez—el primer dúo dinámico se acercó para mirar que estaba pasando.

En realidad si era causa de uno de los Wayne pero igual Hal estaba inmiscuido, se habían metido ambos en una especie de concurso de disfraces en el cual además debían actuar una escena, lo que Dick y Bruce vieron fue que los Jedi de la familia Wayne brincaban y movían sus sables de luz de juguete combatiendo contra otros dos sujetos vestidos de la misma forma.

—Hay que admitir que lo hacen bien— Dick observaba absorto

—Vamos Tim acabemos con esto— el mencionado asintió ante la orden de Hal, unos movimientos más, un par de brincos de parte del pequeño y desarmó a ambos contrincantes, Hal se aproximó a toda prisa y los tumbo con una patada, había sido una buena batalla, el público aplaudió —¡De eso hablaba enano! —ambos hacían pequeñas caravanas a los que les habían visto

—Somos los mejores —presumió Tim como no queriendo la cosa

—Lo sabes, es para darte una idea de lo que pasa cuando Hal está a cargo —Hal rio divertido, estaba tan perdido en su pequeña celebración que no noto, que otro retador había subido al pequeño escenario.

— ¡Tenemos un retador! —grito la persona que conducía la actividad mientras señalaba a una persona totalmente vestida de negro y con una capucha que le cubría por completo e rostro sin esperar nada corrió hasta donde estaban Tim y Hal

—¿Qué demonios? —Tim se asombró de ver que la persona quedaba exactamente frente a él, pudo verle la mitad inferior del rostro por debajo de la capucha—No puede ser—un movimiento rápido y Tim recibió una patada que lo hizo caer al suelo y rodar hasta quedar fuera del escenario

— ¡Tim! —Dick corrió a ver dónde había caído su hermano, Bruce se quedó pasmado después de haber visto aquello

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —Hal observo como su hijastro caía estrepitosamente y se enojó —¡Wow! Tranquilo amigo— Hal notó que la persona sacaba una daga y le amenazaba con ello, le lanzaron unas estocadas la que la linterna esquivo con un tanto de dificultad— ¿Cuál es tu problema amigo? —Hal pudo ver su cara — ¿Una chica?

—No cualquier chica—le dijo su atacante mientras le cortaba una manga del traje, el Jordan uso para protegerse lo único que tenía a la mano, el sable de juguete al cual le transfirió un poco de la energía de su anillo—muy listo, quizá no eres tan estúpido como he escuchado.

—No entiendo de que hablas— Hal se esforzaba por esquivar los movimientos y golpes que le eran arrojados con el arma blanca—demonios—masculló el linterna cuando sintió otro corte en sus ropas, luego un movimiento rápido y un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse.

—Eres mío — un sonido cortó el viento y golpeo la mano de la atacante, Batman había decidido actuar, pero no usando su traje habitual—Vaya, estabas cerca— la mujer dio un potente salto apoyándose en el cuerpo de Hal y salió corriendo para perderse e la multitud.

—Dick cuida a tu hermano y a Hal, yo me encargó de esto—Bruce alcanzó a da una clara instrucción a su hijo mayor que había puesto de pie al pequeño

— ¿Estás bien? —Tim asintió ante la pregunta del mayor —Señor Jordan — Dick ayudo a que Hal descendiera del escenario— ¿Se hizo daño?

—No demasiado, pero esa mujer golpea fuerte —Hal se sobo el estómago y las costillas—y arruino mi traje, demonios.

— ¡Dick! —Jason "Dead pool" llegó a donde estaban sus hermanos y Hal—Tenemos un problema

—Alguien atacó a Hal—le interrumpió Dick — ¿ese que arrastras es Damián?

— ¡Dah! ¿Quién más? —respondió Jason

— ¡Suéltame de una vez Todd! —Damián por fin se quitó del agarre de su hermano—ni siquiera me has dicho qué demonios pasa.

—Casi nada, una loca nos vino siguiendo —se quejó el mayor

— ¿Tu sabes quién es la persona vestida de negro? —Dick se mostraba interesado

—Si una desequilibrada, que digo desequilibrada, ¡Una sociópata!

— ¡Dilo de una maldita vez Todd!

— ¡Es Thalía Al' Ghul! —Tim intervenía en la plática de los hermanos Wayne

—¡¿Qué?! —Dick y Damián se impresionaron un poco

—Disculpen señoritos, sé que ustedes tienen su propio idioma—Hal intervenía ahora en la conversación—Pero ¿de quién demonios hablan? ¿Quién es esa loca que me ataco haya arriba?

—Es la hija de Ra's Al Ghul —dijo Dick

—Eso no me dice mucho

—La mujer que me regreso de la muerte—explicó Brevemente Jason

—Es una loca, criminal y una megalómana —complementó Tim

— ¡Vete a la mierda Drake! ¡Mi madre no es una loca! — Damián se enojó y tomó a Tim de sus ropas

— ¡Wow! ¿La madre de Damián? ¿Una ex de Bruce? —Hal meditó un segundo mientras trataba de separar a Tm y a Damián—con razón quiso matarme.

—Pervertido, cualquiera con tres gramos de cerebro querría matarte—se quejó Damián mientras intentaba lanzarle una patada a sus hermanos.

—Quietos todos hay que pensar con la cabeza fría —Hal ponía orden a los hijos de su amigo—hay que pensar en que es lo que estará buscando.

—Si no es matarte querrá causarle problemas a papá —comento Jason—matar al pervertido… no suena tan mal…

—Entonces debemos encontrar a Papá y cuidar al señor Jordan — Dick hizo señas a sus hermanos—dividámonos, equipo D iremos por las zonas de videojuegos, equipo Red…

—Odio que nos llames así pedazo de carbón— se quejó Jason

—Si no te gusta cambia de nombre "Jaybird" —Jason le hizo una seña con el dedo de en medio—idiota—Dick se removió—como decía Jason y Tim se van por la zona de sci fi ¿celulares listos? —los tres hermanitos de Dick Asintieron

—Pero oigan, no deberían…—Hal trataba de intervenir

—Bueno repórtense cada diez minutos, busquen a Papá y traten de que no ataquen a Hal—a la señal de Dick los cuatro Wayne rompieron filas

—Si bueno como sea, yo no opino, solo caminaré por ahí —Hal usaba su sarcasmo en voz alta—no es como si alguien tratara de matarme— más sarcasmo se dejó oír por parte del linterna—claro que puedo defenderme solo—dijo para sí mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar por el lugar, había algo muy desquiciante en todo eso, si así se ponían las salidas de los Wayne podía entenderse por qué la familia de Bruce no iban de vacaciones.

La carrera que había emprendido Bruce había dado resultado pudo acorralar a Thalía junto a una puerta—te tengo —Bruce se acercó amenazadoramente a la mujer, había que decir que vestido como Clark Kent no surtía el mismo efecto

—No querido, aun no—le dijo a modo de Burla

—Estas demasiado sonriente

—No puedo ponerme seria al verte vestido como ese payaso de Kritpon

—Fue un mero accidente, no es que piense cambiar de traje o de métodos—bruce tenso sus músculos.

—Hay que decirle a tu nueva conquista que escoja mejor tu ropa—Bruce se sonrojo ante el comentario ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía?

—Cierra la boca—Bruce aporreó su puño a un costado del rostro de Thalía —como dije: te tengo.

—No querido, Yo te tengo— la hija de Ra's al Ghul tomó a Bruce de sus ropas y lo jalo hacia ella dándole un profundo beso, en un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta que estaba tras de ellos para cruzarla y cerrar enseguida—así es más privado—dijo mientras encendía el foco del cuarto de servicio en el que habían entrado.

—¿Qué haces aquí Thalía?

—Lo mismo que tu querido, de vacaciones —Thalía se acercó seductoramente a Bruce —sabes que verte siempre me relaja—

—Mantén tu distancia Thalía la última vez que estuviste tan cerca…

—Te di un heredero de verdad—Thalía acaricio el pecho de Bruce—no pudo haber sido tan malo

—No lo fue— Bruce no se inmutó

—Tal vez si lo fue, ¿Acaso yo te hice cambiar de opinión? —Bruce parecía no entender de que hablaba la mujer

—No te entiendo muy bien Thalía.

—Tu sabes, no ha sido fácil para mi querido, aceptar que las caricias y los besos que compartimos—Thalía puso sus labios sobre los de Bruce—fueron una mentira.

—Fueron tan verdaderos como siempre lo han sido—dijo con sarcasmo

—Eso no dice mucho

—Di de una vez que es lo que quieres ¿Por qué intentaste matar a Hal?

—Yo no intente matar a nadie

—Eso no es lo que vi, yo…—Bruce quería seguir interrogando a Thalía, pero fue silenciado por un profundo besos.

—Odio ese traje querido, no es tu estilo, será mejor deshacerse de él—la hija del de uno de los criminales más poderosos de la tierra apagó la luz.

Decidieron separarse, ahora cada Wayne iba solo; así vagaba Dick a toda velocidad, la verdad es que ya había recorrido una gran parte del lugar, se separó un poco de donde estaban todos los puestos y tiendas hasta un lugar solitario, un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta; se dirigió hacia ahí decidido le sonaba un poco inverosímil pero valía la pena probar. Se quedó a unos pasos el sonido de cosas moviéndose y cayendo al suelo unos segundos después la puerta se abría.

—Thalía…—Dick vio salir a la mujer del pequeño sitio

—Joven Grayson—el mencionado se puso en una pose a la defensiva, listo para lo que ella le lanzara— me gustaría quedarme a platicar, pero tengo pendientes que atender—dicho Esto la mujer salió a toda prisa.

— ¡Espera! —Dick vio que detrás salía Bruce apoyándose en el marco de la puerta— ¡papá! ¿Estás bien?

—Si estoy bien, Bruce lucia extraño

—No luces muy bien ¿Estas herido? —Bruce negó con la cabeza

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado—a Bruce se le escapo una ligera sonrisa, Dick observo a su padre mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, la ropa descolocada, el cansancio y… ¿Una especie de sonrisa estúpida en su cara?

— ¡Por Dios! —Dick se escandalizó y soltó a su padre— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hiciste con ella! ¡¿En un armario de escobas?!

—¡Baja la voz Dick no tienen por qué enterarse todos!, me dejaras en ridículo

— ¿Ridículo? —Dick aún se sentía escandalizado—tú fuiste el que me paseo por toda la convención hablándome de protección y sexo seguro para después meterte a tener sexo en un armario—Bruce sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro — ¡Agh! ¡No es posible! —Dick se sentía en extremo ofendido y engañado— ¡Yo mejor me voy a buscar a mis hermanos! —Bruce se sintió bastante hipócrita, se terminó de acomodar el traje de Superman, sería mejor ir tras de su hijo.

—Sentado debajo de un árbol, de un árbol de mangos…—Hal Cantaba mientras descansaba en una banca y comenzaba a ojear algunas de las revistas que había comprado para Tim, se preguntaba que tenían de especiales—por favor mis aventuras son más interesantes —se quejó al ver algunas de las viñetas.

—Pero tú eres aburrido Jordan—Damián había encontrado a Hal y ahora estaba parado frente a él mirándole con desgano—se supone que deberías estar con alguno de nosotros.

— ¡wow! Espera un momento enano, yo no soy un crio que deba estar acompañado de un adulto, ustedes si lo son—Le espetó el linterna—además punto número uno: no estoy seguro de que rayos pasa, punto numero dos: ustedes arrancaron a correr dejándome atrás, punto numero tres: no soy un niño indefenso y punto número cuatro: muero de hambre.

—Tus diálogos son casi tan tontos como tú, deberías saber que estas en grave peligro —Damián se cruzo de brazos

—No lo creo, tú conoces el alcance de mis poderes—Presumió Hal

—pero tú no conoces a mi madre y de lo que es capaz—el chico bajó la vista un poco acongojado, Hal lo notó y le hizo una seña par que se sentara junto de el

—No muerdo.

—Tt, pero yo si— Damián se colocó al lado de Hal sentándose en la banca

—Casi no hablas de tu madre

—Casi no la conozco—Damián suspiro un poco enojado —bueno conozco su estilo de pelea y sus métodos para conseguir las cosas, también sé que soy algo asi como su enemigo declarado.

—Eso no suena muy maternal o si quiera amable.

—Es por que elegí a mi padre en vez de estar con ella.

—¡Claro! Problemas de custodia por el divorcio, es algo normal, cuando mis padres se separaron y me fui con mi madre mi papá me odio mas, no pensé que eso fuera posible pero pasó—Hal se apoyo su cuerpo en el respaldo y levantó la cabeza—siempre es difícil para los hijos—Damián no dijo nada solo se hallaba serio

—Mas si tu madre dirige una organización secreta dedicada a perseguir y matar gente en su afán de conquistar al mundo, tt.

—Te invito a algo de comer—Damián le miró extrañado, era un cambio brutal de tema, pero por el estaba bien—te invito a algo de comer, solo si tu vas a comprarlo

—No soy tu servidumbre Jordan—se quejó el menor

—Si yo voy tu pagas y además escojo el bocadillo, si tu vas yo pago y escoges tu—el linterna decía esto como no queriendo la cosa—anda, anda, es una buena oferta—Hal comenzó a picarle las costillas a Damián.

—Iré… pero solo para que no arruines esto también como es tu maldita costumbre—el niño se puso de pie y extendió la mano, Hal saco su billetera y le dio unos cuantos dólares—¿bromeas? No podre comprar nada decente con tan poco dinero.

—Te mande por un bocadillo o algo de una maquina de comida, no por un platón de caviar—le dijo con sarcasmo.

—Es obvio porque tu paladar no es tan refinado… como sea—el menor comenzó a caminar perdiéndose entre la multitud que pasaba frente a ellos.

Hal sonrió para sus adentros, gracias a esa pequeña charla había notado que la separación de sus padres mortificaba a Damián, era algo normal ya que después de todo es solo un niño, tendrían que hablarlo en algún momento, pero no sería ese día ya que no era el momento adecuado.

—Linda escena— unas palabras qué se arrastraban llamaron la atención de Hal—hola—le saludo entre seria y sarcástica

— ¿Tu? —Hal se incorporó y se puso a la defensiva —eres Thalía ¿Qué demonios quieres? —el linterna hizo brillar su anillo

—No vine a pelear esta vez—Thalía saco de entre sus ropas la daga con la que había atacado a Hal y la arrojó a un lado clavándola en donde Hal estuvo sentado minutos atrás—solo pasé a saludar

—No me digas, ahora resulta que eres política, y todo después de que intentaste matarme frente a decenas de personas.

—Yo no intente matarte solo quería probarte—Hal le miro extrañado y mas porque Thalía caminó hacia Hal muy confiada—Bruce, es el mejor detective del mundo y el único que según mi padre podría reemplazarlo y convertirse en su heredero.

—Vamos mujer, dime si me importa, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

—Sí, si tienes, por que quería probar dos cosas —Jordan bajo un poco su guardia y Thalía se acerco a él para hablarle al oído—la primera es si alguien como tu podía ser digno de poseer a Bruce.

—Yo no poseo a Bruce, estas muy equivocada si piensas que eso está pasando—el linterna se sonrojo y se escandalizo, ¿Por qué las chicas bonitas eran tan tontas? Se enamoraban de Bruce pero no lo conocían de verdad ¿Qué no podían ver que el solo fingía y en realidad no era la pareja de Bruce?, se encabritó

—Pero te casaras con el

—Ese no es el punto—Hal se sonrojo—genial estas muy confundida igual que la otra

—Como sea las cosas están a la vista, todo parece indicar que te convertirás en parte de la familia de Bruce lo que me lleva a otra cosa—Thalía se despego un poco de Hal—quería saber si eres capaz de cuidar de mi hijo.

—No logro entenderte

—Damián fue creado para convertirse en el heredero no solo de una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo, sino del legado de la familia Al Ghul, el está destinado a gobernar el mundo y no puede ser educado por cualquier débil que se quiera adueñar de Bruce.

— ¡Yo no me quiero adueñar de nadie! —Hal se escandalizo ante las insinuaciones de Thalía —y si tanto te preocupa tú hijo ¿Por qué lo tienes abandonado? A leguas se ve que él te extraña.

—Si me extraña entonces es porque aun es débil y si te lo dijo es porque se ha ablandado.

— ¡No seas estúpida es solo un niño!

—No es cualquier niño, ya te lo dije—Thalía tomó su cuchillo y se dio la vuelta decidida a retirarse

—Por lo menos deberías saludarle, volverá en cualquier segundo y seguro se alegrara de verte —Hal le dijo esto de una manera que era entre regaño y suplica.

—No no quiero interrumpir sus momentos familiares, me pareció que hacías un trabajo decente—Thalía acomodó su cabello— quizá puedas llegar a ser una buena madre.

—Yo no pretendo tomar tu lugar, solo le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo—el Jordan bufó ante la testarudez de la mujer—deberías intentar entablar mas comunicación con el

—Deberías cerrar la boca Jordan, no me hagas enojar, no quiero que Bruce enviude antes de casarse si quiera—Thalía comenzó a caminar—saluda a mi hijo de mi parte—se detuvo y miró al Jordan de reojo—por cierto, tal vez deberías de modificar tu itinerario para esta noche, quizá Bruce este más cansado de lo normal—Jordan parecía no entender mucho —hasta luego Jordan, nos veremos pronto.

—Hasta luego—Hal dijo esto de mala manera para luego meditó un segundo las palabras de Thalía — ¡Oh por dios! —Al fin entendió las insinuaciones —¡Qué asco!

—Si no te gusta la próxima vez tu vas a comprar tus antojos—Damián estaba parado tras de Hal, el cual al oírlo comenzó a mirar hacia donde se había ido Thalía—¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? Aquí está tu maldita comida— Damián le extendió una banderilla a Hal

—No es nada, ¡ah vaya! —Hal tomó lo que el Robin le extendía—no tienes tan malos gustos.

—No te emociones, no soy tan corriente, solo fue que no había otra cosa— ¿Qué rayos miras con tanta insistencia pervertido?

—Nada, ven vámonos—Hal tomó sus cosas y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Damián para darle la vuelta y caminar al lado opuesto por el que la madre de Damián se había ido; caminaron por entre la gente Hal platicaba de mi cosas sin sentido, estaba más parlanchín de lo normal.

— Jordan…—Damián llamó su atención— sé que mi madre llego a verte cuando me fui

— ¿Lo sabías?

—No por nada soy hijo de mi padre, y también de mi madre aunque por momentos lo niegue—Damián puso mala cara, hizo una mueca de disgusto—se que no tenía intención de verme a mí, pero no te preocupes no me afecta

Hal se contrajo ante la expresión del chico, era un comentario demasiado maduro para alguien de su edad, no supo que decir, estaba seguro de que en realidad si le había afectado—lo sé, se que eres un chico muy fuerte—Hal le dirigió una sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarlo—algo testarudo pero fuerte—Hal mordió un pedazo más de la comida que llevaba con el—ven será mejor encontrar a tus hermanos y a tu padre—dijo mientras masticaba la comida.

—Qué asco Jordan no hables con la boca llena, puedo ver tu comida.

—Si mira aquí hay mas—Hal abrió la boca mostrándole lo que había medio masticado

—Eres un cerdo, me las pagaras— Damián hizo por darle un golpe a Hal pero este comenzó a correr, era mejor que fueran con el resto de la familia, había sido ya demasiadas emociones, en definitiva New York era una ciudad muy agitada.


	16. Una Idea Genial

Luces, música y baile, estruendoso y maravilloso baile, mientras se movían encima del escenario los ojos que le miraban no perdía ni un solo detalle, solo había un pequeño problema, estaba de cabeza.

—Me estoy cansando—Comentó Dick mientras bufaba con desgano

—Esto es estúpido—Damián asomó su cara por la salida esquivando cables y conexiones eléctricas—Drake esta idea ha sido una de las más estúpidas que has tenido.

—Guarden silencio no dejan oír—se pudo oír de Jason que estaba al lado de Tim, usando unos binoculares para ver todo con detalle— ¡Sostenme bien Damián! —se quejó Jason mientras sentía que el menor de los Wayne se removía y le soltaba unos segundos.

—¡Jason deja de moverte! —Tim se balanceo un poco y golpeo a su hermano—no me dejas ver, están en lo mejor de la obra

—Con cuidado los dos, van a caerse si siguen—Dick vio como Damián ayudaba a subir a Jason—¿Qué tal este acto?

—Bastante bueno, he de decir que algunas bailarinas son sexys—Jason se quitó los binoculares y suspiró con algo de desgano.

—Bueno es mi turno, tu sostén a Tim—Dick le hizo una seña para que sostuviera las piernas de su hermanito mientras se ponía los lentes que llevaba Jason

—¡No! ¡Me toca a mí Grayson! —Damián se lanzó para tratar de quitarle los lentes a su hermano mayor—

—Basta Damián, sabes que es mi turno, además dijiste que era estúpido—le reclamó Dick mientras con una mano lo alejaba de él a la vez que forcejeaba.

—Tal vez, pero estoy harto de estarles sosteniendo de los pies, ¡No soy una estúpida bolsa de arena!— se quejó el menor

—Claro que no, las bolsas de arena tienen más personalidad— jason usaba su sarcasmo para hacer enojar a su hermano menor.

—Yo te demostrare quien se quedara sin personalidad y sin vida ¡Te matare Todd! —Damián hizo por abalanzarse sobre su hermano Jason llevándose a Dick en el camino y sacudiendo a Tim quien tenía medio cuerpo colgando del techo

—¡Basta Imbéciles! ¡Me harán caer! —el pequeño Red Robin sintió temor por unos segundos ya que sintió que su cuerpo se deslizo más abajo.

—No jodas Drake, tt

— ¡Damián! —Dick le llamó la atención.

—Vamos Dick, el demonio tiene razón, estamos aquí porque el pequeño reemplazo quería ver esta estúpida obra—se quejó Jason mientras hacía señas con las manos soltando por un segundo a Tim

— ¡Que no me sueltes Jason! —exclamó con algo de temor el menor, para luego indicar que lo subieran—los odio a todos…

—Yo te odio más Drake por hacernos venir a ver esta estupidez—se quejó Damián, Dick le dio un golpe en la cabeza

— ¿de quién fue la idea de venir a ver la obra de esta manera? —se quejó Jason mientras se sobaba las muñecas, estaba un poco cansado llevaban casi dos horas y media turnándose para asomarse desde el techo por el espacio donde colgaban las luces del teatro y sosteniéndose unos a otros; estaban justo encima de los asientos que debían haber ocupado a unas decenas de metros de altura.

— ¡Tuya grandísimo idiota! —le reclamó Tim—Porque perdiste los boletos que nos dio papá para entrar a verla como gente decente, arruinaste la salida de esta noche.

—Detalles, detalles—dijo Jason tratando de aminorar las quejas de Tim—no fue enteramente mi culpa —sus hermanos le miraron no muy convencidos—también fue culpa de Dick

—¿Mi culpa?

—Claro que sí, si sabias que perdería los boletos no se por qué rayos me los diste—Jason se quejó y cruzó de brazos

—No puedo creer hasta donde llega tu estupidez Jason—Dick puso cara de Tedio

—Bueno pues… ¡Hey! ¿Me estas llamando estúpido? —Jason se escandalizó

—Yo sí, idiota—Damián picaba a su hermano usando más insultos

—¡Ese es otro insulto! —se quejó el mayor, tomando a Damián de la playera—te mataré enano gruñón— un pleito comenzaba entre los Wayne mientras se lanzaban golpes se enredaban entre cuerdas, cables y polvo

—¡Callense! ¡No me dejan oir! —Tim se quejó con sus hermanos los cuales se detuvieron un segundo al ver que tenía verdadera mala cara—Genial ya comenzó el final, más les vale que me dejen verlo en paz, idiotas

—No entiendo porque te quejas tanto—Jason trataba de aminorar las cosas—es el Rey leon y has visto esa maldita película unas treinta veces ¡Ya sabes cómo termina!

—Es mi película favorita, y siempre quise venir a ver la obra de teatro y ustedes lo han hecho demasiado complicado

—Una película de un huérfano que ayudó a matar a su padre—Damián escupía sarcasmo

—Guarda silencio Damián—Dick trataba de calmar a sus hermanos

—Tomando en cuenta su historia no me sorprende, es normal que Drake se crea Simba—Damián no había bien acabado de decir la frase cuando Tim estaba encima de él forcejeando con el

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarme huérfano pedazo de idiota!

—Vamos Tim dale una lección, Damián defiéndete—Jason apoyaba el pleito de sus dos hermanos menores mientras Dick se metía para defenderlos

—No seas imbécil Jay ayudame a separarlos—Dick logro tomar a Damián por la espalda

—¡Suéltame Grayson! —Damián forcejeaba con el mayor de sus hermanos

—Serénate niño, no entiendo cómo pueden arruinar las salidas de esta forma—dijo Dick

—Yo no arruiné nada, Fue Todd que perdió los boletos—Damián forcejeó y le dio una patada a Tim, con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo irse de espaldas y precipitarse por el agujero del cual asomaban para ver la obra

—¡Maldición! — Jason, Dick y Damián reaccionaron asustados al ver como Tim se precipitaba por el hueco, en menos de dos segundos los tres miraban para ver qué había pasado con su hermano el cual estaba colgado boca abajo sujeto de sus piernas mirando el show.

— In the circle, the circle of life —cantaba Tim mientras colgaba de la lámpara y veía el final de la obra

— ¡Enano Idiota! —Jason suspiraba aliviado—¿Podemos irnos ya? —Tim comenzó a aplaudir cuando acabo la función y el telón bajó

—Si ya acabo, súbanme —Tim trato de incorporarse

—No te muevas tanto Tim, ya te subimos—Dick le hizo señas a Jason para que ayudara

—Descuida Dick, la lámpara es firme—explicó Tim mientras se balanceaba en la lámpara, y en realidad el cable era firme después de todo era uno de los mejores teatros de New York, pero hasta entre los mejore podían haber fallas— Oh, Oh…—Tim se puso nervioso al sentir que la lámpara se movio un poco hacia abajo

— ¡No te muevas reemplazo! —Jason se estiraba para poder alcanzar a Tim

—Apresúrate Jason

—cierra la boca Dick, deja de presionarme y muéveme un poco más hacia abajo que no lo alcanzo

—Vamos Jason—la lámpara se movió un poco más abajo

—Que cierren la boca me desconcentran, enano balancéate un poco—Jason se estiraba para alcanzar al Wayne que colgaba boca abajo sobre unos asientos que poco a poco se iban vaciando.

—Pero si me muevo se desprende más—Tim acertó con su afirmación pues descendió unos milímetro mas

—Pues no te alcanzo asi que tienes que hacer algo, ¡reemplazo de mierda!

—Por amor a Batman Jason, controla tu boca—Dick trataba de ponerse serio

—Tt, son unos idiotas e inútiles, con permiso Todd—Damián se arrojó muy seguro de si—¡Atrápame Todd! —el mencionado apenas y reaccionó a tiempo para poder tomar a Damián de sus pies

—¡Eres un cretino Damián! —Jason se estaba poniendo nervioso—¿Qué e supone que estás haciendo?

—Voy por Drake—Damián comenzó a mover su cuerpo para columpiarse, el pequeño Wayne se balanceaba para alanzar a su hermano

—Acércate más Damián no alcanzo tus manos.

—No voy por tus manos, tt, voy por tus piernas—en un movimiento rápido Damián sostuvo a Tim de sus pies—¡Suéltate!

—Pero…

— ¡Que te sueltes te digo! —la lámpara cedió haciendo que Tim se precipitara pesadamente hacia abajo, de no ser porque Damián lo sostenía se hubiera ido al suelo con todo y lámpara—a tiempo so idiota…

— ¡Dense prisa pedazo de descuidados! —Dick se estaba cansando de sostener a sus hermanos, pero más que eso, se preocupó al ver que se levantaba revuelo dentro del teatro por las lámparas que se habían ido al suelo—alguien nos vera así que apúrense a subir—Tim obedeció y se esforzó por trepar pisando en el camino la cara de Damián y la de Jason

—Voy a matarlos a todos—se quejó Jason al sentir como detrás de Tim los pies de Damián pasaban por su cara y cuello, luego le subieron entre los tres—eso dolió, desgraciados

—Suficiente, han sido demasiados insultos para una sola noche—Dick escucho que comenzaba a ver movimientos en los lugares cercanos a donde estaban—hora de irse—en menos de lo que le tomaba al Joker escapar de Arkham los cuatro Wayne salieron huyendo del teatro por la salida al techo—Muévanse que nos atrapan—Dick comenzó a correr seguido de sus hermanos.

— ¿No puedo comprar ningún recuerdo antes de irnos? —se quejó Tim mientras comenzaba a correr, sus hermanos le vieron de mala manera—está bien, está bien sin recuerdos—bufó sin mucho humor.

Los Wayne corrieron bastante a prisa, trepando por techos y bajando por escaleras contra incendios, era una suerte que su hotel no estuviera tan lejos del teatro solo tuvieron que recorrer unas callles para poder volver a su habitación y encontrarla vacia.

— ¿papá? —Dick trataba de llamar la atención mientras encendía las luces de la Suite, no hallaron ni un rastro de Bruce o de Hal

—Seguro salieron a cenar o algo, deben estar acostumbrándose a su nueva vida de pareja o alguna ñoñes así—comentó Jason de mala gana mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala

—No digas tonterías Todd, mi padre nunca accedería a algo así—se quejo el menor de los Wayne mientras comenzaba a bostezar

—Alguien tiene sueño, será mejor mandarlo a la cama o amanecerá de mal humor—dijo Dick mientras le revolvía el pelo a Damián quien chasqueó la lengua de mala gana—es mas todos a dormir.

— ¿Quién se fue y te nombro jefe? —se quejó Jason

— ¡Pido la cama grande!-Tim corrió a toda prisa hacia la habitación— ¡el que llegue de ultimo duerme con Dick!

— ¡Ni soñarlo! —Jason y Damián corrieron escandalizados detrás de Tim

— ¡Hey dormir conmigo no es un castigo! —el mayor se sintió un poco herido en sus sentimientos al saber que le consideraban ligeramente molesto a la hora de dormir.

Dormir, dormir, por momentos deseaba solamente dormir y es que debido a su vida nocturna Bruce apreciaba mucho sus escazas horas de sueño, por eso no se veía como Hal "desperdiciando" sus preciadas horas de descanso en medio de una disco, sin embargo se había dejado convencer y le había acompañado.

—Anímate Wayne, no es tan malo—Hal se apoyaba en la barra junto a Bruce quien lucia con cara de fastidio—estamos en uno de los mejores clubes de New York al que gracias a tus influencias pudimos pasar sin problemas, hay música, trago, chicas bonitas y tú tienes cara de abuelo mal humorado.

—Que gracioso Hal—Bruce le miro de mal modo, ¿Qué tan difícil era entender que ese no era su ambiente? —solo me pregunto si los chicos estaban bien

—Vamos fueron al teatro que esta solo a unas calles del hotel, ni siquiera ellos podrían buscarse problemas en algo como eso—se notaba que Hal aun no conocía del todo a sus hijastros—anda vamos, anímate ¿quieres? —Hal pidió dos shots y le dio uno a Bruce

—Yo no bebo Hal

—No, no, no, no bebes cuando estas de misión, estas de vacaciones así que…—Hal le acercó la copa dándole vueltas frente a la cara—ya te dije además que es de mala educación que me dejes beber solo—Bruce no muy convencido tomo el trago y lo paso por su garganta de un solo golpe igual que Hal

—¡WUJU! —Hal hizo gestos luego de dejar el pequeño vaso sobre la barra—de eso estoy hablando nene.

—Dos cosas Hal, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Por que quede con una linda chica que conocí a la salida de la convención

—De acuerdo —Bruce notó como Hal pedía otro trago— y ¿Cuánto ya bebiste?

—Lo suficiente para ponerme más fiestero de lo normal—Hal bebió otro trago mientras Bruce vacilaba el suyo— ¿te molesta?

—Para nada —Bruce bebió tímidamente la mitad de su trago—dime ¿tan si quieras recuerdas el nombre de la chica con la que quedaste? —el interrogado negó con la cabeza

—Para nada, pero nunca olvido un rostro—Bruce le miro y negó con la cabeza—cálmate ¿quieres? Es solo una cita de una noche, no voy a casarme con ella—Hal se acercó a Bruce quedando solo a unos centímetros de su rostro—voy a casarme contigo ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? —le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, logrando que Bruce se sonroje al instante y lo empuje

— ¡Eres un idiota Jordan!

— ¡Pero soy tu idiota! —Hal abrazó a Bruce por los hombros, definitivamente el alcohol se le estaba subiendo muy rápido—mira ahí esta, ¡Hey preciosa! —Hal comenzó a hacerle señas—muévete Wayne que la noche es Joven—dicho esto el linterna tomó a Bruce de la mano y lo llevo hasta donde su cita de la noche estaba, cuando Bruce la vio supo al instante que sería una noche complicada.

La noche se fue muy rápido, después de que Hal hallara a su cita y Bruce terminara acompañándolo en una extraña cita doble ambos terminaron bastante indispuestos, Bruce al ser consumido en su tiempo por la hermana de la cita de Hal y Hal por su chica y el alcohol.

—Levántate—Bruce le miraba bastante desanimado, no estaba muy de buenas después de tan agitada noche —Hal despierta, es hora de irnos—el aludido se dio la vuelta estrellando su cabeza con… ¿Una llave de baño?

—Maldición… —musitó bajamente mientras entre abría los ojos—hay mi cabeza ¿Qué paso anoche?

—Bebiste demasiado —le dijo a modo de reclamo Bruce

—¿Ya es de mañana? —el linterna miraba todo con desgano

—Sí y tenemos que irnos, asi que apúrate.

—Déjame tomar una ducha y estaré listo en unos segundos

—Te ayudaré —Hal estuvo a punto de protestar ante el comentario de Bruce pero no tuvo tiempo ya que un gran chorro de agua fría le golpeo el cuerpo acabando de despertarlo y haciéndolo incorporarse

—¡Agh! ¡Mierda! ¡Está muy fría! —Hal se incorporó y comenzó a moverse difícilmente en la tina del baño mientras el agua de la regadera lo empapaba ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí? —No, demonios, ¡Bruce basta! —El linterna se arrojó sobre su amigo al tropezar— eres un maldito pervertido, mira que ponerme a dormir aquí mientras estoy ebrio.

—No digas idioteces… —Bruce lo sostuvo al ver que estaba un tanto débil—llegaste a noche después de mi como con una hora de retraso, venias ebrio, te fuiste directo al baño y te metiste a dormir en la tina

—Demonios esto es como la universidad—Hal se contrajo un poco se sentía raro—¡Quítate! —lo que a Bruce la faltaba era eso: que Hal vomitara.

— ¿Estás bien? —Bruce lo sostuvo por detrás mientras Hal sacaba todo lo que había consumido la noche anterior y le hacía señas de que lo deje en paz

—Sí, sí, estaré bien, pasara pronto… solo quiero agua— en menos de dos segundos Bruce le estaba dando una botella—Hay Dios …—dijo lastimeramente Hal—no recuerdo exactamente que paso, pero estoy seguro que la pasamos bien.

—Si como digas— Bruce tomó a Hal y lo ayudo a levantarse—ven, cámbiate, es hora de irnos, los chicos nos esperan.

—Demonios, mi cabeza gira—Hal sintió como Bruce le ayudaba a salir y a sentarse en la cama del cuarto que compartían—lo siento, no fue mi intención ponerme así—comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada.

—Descuida, no fue tan malo— Bruce Sonrió, ¿Sonrió?

—Hey según parece tu también lo pasaste bien—Hal sintió como Bruce le metía una playera casi a la fuerza — ¡puedo vestirme solo!

—Pero no lo suficientemente rápido, muévete Jordan el avión nos espera—Bruce le arrojó unos pantalones y tomó la ropa que había dejado poniéndola en un cesto de basura.

— ¡Hey eso es mío! —Se quejo el linterna mientras acaba de ponerse el pantalón, pero fue tumbado en la cama—¿Qué demonios haces ahora? —Bruce se sentó al lado de él y lo tomo de los pies— ¡Suéltame Wayne! ¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Hay mi cabeza!—

—Cállate y apresúrate—Bruce le colocó los calcetines y luego le puso los zapatos—no volveré a llevarte de fiesta, al menos no de esa forma, te pones muy llorón al día siguiente… y lento—Bruce le tendió una mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie—aunque si fue divertido—lo acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente haciéndolo sonrojarse al instante.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —un escandalizado Jason los miraba desde la puerta de la habitación— ¡¿Estamos retrasados por que están en sus arrumacos mañaneros?! —Jason salió del lugar echando maldiciones y malas palabras terminando con su frase típica—eres un pervertido Jordan

—Cierra la boca ingrato gruñón— Hal y Bruce salieron de su cuarto llevando sus maletas—me duele la cabeza—se puso unos lentes de sol.

—Tt, ya era hora Jordan— se quejó Damián— te recuerdo que hoy es mi día, quiero ver si puedes sorprenderme—le retó —no soy tan fácil de impresionar como los dos perdedores anteriores—Dick y Tim se escandalizaron por el comentario.

—Ya lo veras, pequeño demonio gruñón, ya lo veras— Hal le hizo una seña a Bruce — ¿Nos vamos? —el mayor asintió, la estadía en New York estaba llegando a su fin.

Ya en el avión, en general todos lucían bastante quietos, los chicos y los adultos, Hal estaba adormitado en su asiento mientras los chicos se entretenían con lo que podían, Bruce leía cómodamente su periódico, el que le habían comprado en New York—¿Qué tal la obra de teatro Tim? —

—Bien Pa — Tim se puso nervioso ante la pregunta de su padre, ya que recordó todo el alboroto su salida nocturna—fue lo que es esperaba, eso y mas.

—Que bueno, supongo que cuando ocurrió lo que menciona el periódico sobre la caída de varias lámparas ya estaban fuera del lugar ¿Verdad? —Los cuatro Wayne tragaron saliva, nadie dijo nada—eso supuse—Bruce cambio la página del diario —¿Hal? —este le contesto con un sonido gutural— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Algo—contestó secamente la linterna—necesito una hora de sueño más y estaré listo.

—tendrás como treinta minutos, es lo que nos queda de viaje—Hal gruñó ante el comentario de Bruce—por cierto ¿Ya recordaste como se llamaba la chica con la que pasaste ayer la noche? —todos miraron a Hal interesados, esto pudo sentir las miradas de todos los Wayne sobre si.

—Si—se incorporó en su asiento—Nyssa o algo así, creo que era árabe—Bruce comenzó a reír y se escondió tras de su periódico— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— ¿Morena y de cabello corto? ¿Ojos oscuros? —Damián se ganó la atención de Hal el cual asintió—tt, era mi tía, Nyssa Al Ghul.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Hal se asombró un poco ante esta aseveración—con razón tu padre no puso muchos peros cuando le dije que vaya con su hermana, al menos esta Al ghul no intentó matarme.

—No por ahora—dijo Damián haciendo que Hal pusiera mala cara.

El destino, fue bastante sorpresivo, Orlando Florida—¡Taran! —Hal le había vendado los ojos Damián y se los destapó ya que estuvieron en su destino, definitivamente esos treinta minutos de sueño habían hecho maravillas en Hal que se había recuperado bastante.

— ¿Me trajiste a un parque de diversiones? Tt, que estúpido— Damián miraba todo sin mucho interés, como negando a aceptar que era una buena idea.

—No seas pesado Damián, todo luce muy divertido—Tim no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor

—¿No te has dado cuenta de donde estamos? —le dijo Hal un poco indignado de que su esfuerzo no fuera muy apreciado.

—Es Sea World—dijo Jason—uno de los lugares más felices de la tierra—dijo relajadamente el segundo de los Wayne

—¿Y? es solo un parque temático mas

—-Damián—Bruce llamó la atención de su hijo—no quiero que te pongas pesado

—Pero padre— la verdad es que Damián estaba ligeramente emocionado—está bien le daré una oportunidad a Jordan

—Anda Damián no ha hecho tan mal trabajo, confía un poco en el—le dijo Dick—lo hemos pasado bien hasta ahora, déjalo demostrar que tiene planeado para tu día—Damián asintió

— ¡Genial! —Hal sonrió con verdadera sinceridad, abrazo a Dick por la espalda—vengan entonces, que nos estamos retrasando— Tomo a Dick de la mano igual que a Damián y los arrastro por una vereda, los demás Wayne le siguieron

Se subieron a un par de juegos mecánicos, todos ambientados con el tema del océano, realmente era bastante entretenido aunque nada del otro mundo según el menor de los Wayne.

— ¿eso es todo Jordan? —Damián estaba cruzado de brazos mientras caminaba detrás de Hal, en realidad lucia enfurruñado, sentía que Hal lo había llevado al parque de diversiones solo porque era un niño, y no porque lo conociera, se lo había sacado de la manga.

—Venga Damián está siendo divertido—dijo Tim—¿Qué mas toca señor Jordan?

—Iremos por ahí—señaló la entrada a una especie de Tunel—anda, anda vamos muévanse—los chicos se adelantaron, el teléfono de Hal sonó este revisó un mensaje de texto.

—Lo siento—Bruce se emparejó a Hal y este le miro un poco intrigado—por lo de Damián, es un chico un tanto complicado.

—Ni lo menciones, sé que es difícil, pero créeme no es tan diferente de un niño normal—Hal medito en la plática que habían tenido el día anterior—el que tenga tus genes no lo hace tan idiota como tu, tiene tu presunción pero creo que hasta ahí.

—Muy gracioso—Bruce puso mala cara—es una lástima que a diferencia de Tim o de Dick no le de una oportunidad completa a lo que planeaste.

—Descuida, cambiara de opinión, todos los hacen—Hal le guiñó un ojo a Bruce—ven muévete que nos esperan adentro—los adultos ingresaron al túnel, era un enorme pasillo con paredes circulares de cristal a través de las cuales se podían ver infinidad de peces de colores.

—¡Oh amigo! Mira todos esos peces—todos miraron a Jason un poco asombrados —¿Qué tanto me ven? Me gusta esto ¿Algún problema? —nadie dijo nada, Bruce le coloco una mano en el hombro y sonrió a su hijo.

—Tortugas, mantarayas, todo es genial—Tim se unió a la opinión de Jason—solo espero que no hayan tiburones cerca

—¿Miedo Drake? —Damián se burló de su hermano mayor

—¿Qué no viste tiburón tres? Estando en un lugar así un tiburón blanco ataca, rompe las paredes y ¡se come a todos!

—Creo que has visto demasiadas películas Tim —Hal le sonrió un poco irónico—aquí no pasara eso.

—Es verdad—Damián se separó un poco de sus familiares quedando de es espaldas al muro de vidrio—aquí solo hay peces de colores sin chiste, nada de lo que asome por este vidrio podría remotamente…—Damián hablaba sin ver que a sus espaldas se aproximaba una extraña silueta, una enorme silueta, todos se quedaron pasmados al ver que estaba detrás de Damián— ¿Qué? —Dijo con desgano mientras se daba la vuelta para contemplar un enorme animal— es…

—Una ballena asesina—dijo Dick tímidamente; Damián estaba pasmado y mudo de ver a ese animal enorme, mas porque solo los separaba un espeso vidrio, estiró su mano como queriendo acariciar al animal, este pegó su enorme nariz acercándose a la mano de Damián.

—Es… ¡es hermoso! —Damián se emocionó al ver al enorme pez—una hermosa ballena asesina—hola, hola amigo—comenzó a decirle de manera infantil, todos se quedaron perplejos por la reacción del menor de los Wayne, Hal sonrió triunfal— ¡eres un hermoso pecesote!—Damián había roto el silencio prorrumpiendo en halagos para el gran animal, sus hermanos se acercaron, al menos los mayores.

— ¿Tu no vas? —Bruce se dirigió a Tim que permanecía estático junto a él, este negó con la cabeza—¿esto planeaste desde el principio?

Hal atendía su celular—si más o menos — comenzó a mover sus dedos contestando otro mensaje.

—Sí, bonito, eres un lindo animal—Damián juntaba sus manos en el vidrio, el inmenso animal parecía entenderle, Damián comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro el animal le seguía el juego.

—Sabes no es un pez, es un mamífero y es hembra, se llama Katina—le explicó Hal muy seguro de si

—tt ¿Cómo sabes eso pervertido?

—Lo está adivinando pequeño—una voz femenina se escuchó del lado contrario del túnel— te ha dado un dato incorrecto, aunque si es hembra su nombre es Kalina, Katina es más grande—la mujer se quedó cerca de los Wayne, era una mujer joven y de cabello castaño, muy hermosa tenia puesto un traje de neopreno, a pesar de no estar usando maquillaje se veía que era una mujer muy guapa en su look deportivo—Hola Hal

— ¡Heather! —el linterna se quitó del al lado de Damián y corrió a saludar a la mujer— ¡Que gusto verte! —Hal la saludo con un gran abrazo y la levanto en el aire, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla —¡Uff! Estás más pesada mujer—la bajó al piso

—No seas grosero Hal—la chica le dio un manotazo en el hombro—a mí también me da gusto verte—le planto de vuelta un beso en la mejilla y le dedicó una gran sonrisa— perdón por ser grosera y no presentarme, Bienvenidos a Sea World mi nombre es Heather Bradshow mucho gusto—la mujer le extendió la mano a Bruce el cual le devolvió el gesto.

—Un gusto Señorita, le presento a mis hijos, Tim, Jason, Dick—Bruce señaló a sus hijos quienes estrecharon la mano de la mujer—y …Damián, Damián ven aquí—el menor no le hizo caso, seguía embelesado con el animal, Bruce se enojó un poco.

—Descuide señor Wayne, es normal que los chicos se distraigan al ver a los animales.

—O que no quieran obedecer—se quejó Hal, Damián consciente de lo que dijo Hal le hizo una seña obscena al linterna— ¡Oye pequeño d…!-la risa de su amiga lo detuvo.

—Los educas muy a tu estilo ¿eh? —La chica sonreía divertida— no creas que no leo los periódicos, por eso no me sorprende que lo nuestro no hubiera durado mucho.

—¿Podemos hablarlo después? —Hal notó que los chicos comenzaban a mirarle de mala manera igual de bruce que le miraba curioso.

—Venga cariño, tienes razón será mejor que comencemos con el recorrido—la chica le dio una nalgada a Hal quien al instante se sonrojo

— ¿Recorrido? —pregunto interesado Dick

—Sí, Hal me pidió el favor de que les diera un recorrido especial por el parque, ya saben ese que solo pueden ver invitados especiales—la mujer guiñó el ojo—podrán ver a los delfines, las ballenas blancas, los pingüinos, los leones marinos y por supuesto a las orcas, todas de cerca.

— ¡No te creo! ¡Qué pasada!—exclamo Dick bastante emocionado, Jason asintió también.

—¿Qué te parece Damián? —Hal miraba al chico que lucía serio.

—¿Podremos verlos más cerca que aquí? — Damián lucia por demás interesado

—Si te portas bien, te daré la oportunidad de alimentarlas—Heather le guiñó un ojo al niño

—Entonces ¿Que esperamos? —Damián le dio un beso al vidrio, justo donde estaba la nariz de Kalina—te veré en un rato amiga—nadie podía creer las expresiones de Damián, sobre todo Bruce que estaba boqui abierto, Heather les hizo una seña para que los siguieran.

—Cierra la boca Wayne, van a pensar que no conoces a tu hijo—le dijo Hal un poco a modo de reclamo.

—En realidad es porque nunca lo había visto tan emocionado—confesó Bruce con algo de pena

—Solo basta con que te asomes al lugar donde guarda a todas sus mascotas en la mansión—le recriminó Hal

—Puede ser—Bruce caminó tras de sus hijos a una sana distancia, los cuatro atosigaban a la chica con preguntas acerca del lugar y los animales—me sorprende este paseo ¿Cuánto gastaste en este tras bambalinas?— Bruce trataba de cambiar de tema.

—No mucho, solamente un par de llamadas, unas cuantas promesas, un guiño de ojos; tu sabes—Hal tomaba unas poses presuntuosas mientras se explicaba—es una suerte que Heather aun trabajara aquí.

— ¿De dónde la conoces?

—De cuando trabaje en este sitio—Bruce se quedó asombrado—no me mires asi, he tenido varios trabajos, trabaje aquí con Heather, yo entrenaba y alimentaba a los leones marinos y ella trabajaba con delfines, ahora es jefa de entrenadores y se encarga de las orcas.

— ¿Tienen historia? —inquirió Bruce con un toque de picardía.

—Si alguna hubo, salimos un tiempo pero no paso a mas, yo me fui a la fuerza área y ella decidió quedarse aquí—Hal suspiró con algo de pesadez y melancolía—el sexo era bueno, muy bueno, recuerdo una ocasión en la que…

—Jordan—Bruce llamó su atención y este detuvo su conversación—no estoy seguro de querer saber cómo es tu vida sexual.

— ¿Qué? ¿No que querías que nos conociéramos mejor?

— ¡No tan a fondo! — Bruce se cruzó de brazos

—Bueno, está bien, guardare silencio—Hal metió sus manos en los bolsillos—ven alcancemos a los chicos que si nos ven solos no nos dejaran entrar.

—Bueno este es el hábitat de los pingüinos—señalo Heather habían entrado en otra especie de Túnel, este estaba ambientado como si fuera una cueva de hielo y tenía la temperatura muy baja, detrás de los vidrios habían pingüinos que iban y venían.

—Son muy bonitos—dijo Tim con sinceridad mientras apoyaba su cara en el vidrio

—¿Quieren verlos de cerca?-Heather les hizo una seña para que le siguieran los llevo a través de una puerta de "solo personal autorizado", apareciendo dentro del hábitat de los pingüinos

—Olvidaba que tan frio se ponía aquí a dentro—comentó Hal mientras se sobaba sus brazos

—Si quieres puedo calentarlo para ti—Heather se acercó de manera insinuante, ante la mirada atónita de todos—aunque eso perjudicaría a los animales

—¿Podemos tocarlos? —pregunto Damián emocionado

—Si pero tengan cuidado, intenten darles de comer —la mujer les acercó unas cubetas con pescados los cuales los chicos comenzaron a lanzar a las aves.

—Este se parece a Oswald, ¿verdad Papá? —dick señalaba uno que era bastante grande y se movia con trabajo

—¿Y por qué crees que le dicen el pingüino? so tonto… ¡Dah! —Jason se burló de su hermano mayor, este solo le hizo una mala cara

—Lindos chicos —le comentó Heather a su ex novio— quizá los grandes son un poco pesados, pero este es lindo—la chica señaló a Damián que estaba emocionado viendo a las heladas aves y dándoles pescado

—Tendrías que conocerlos mejor…

—Oye amiguito ¿Tu bailas como el de la tele? — Jason estaba picando a un pequeño pingüino con su dedo—anda baila, baila, un poco de Tap—

—Jason no molestes a esos animales—Bruce llamaba la atención de su hijo mientras daba un pescado a un gran pingüino emperador.

—No pasa nada pa, son unos animales bien simpáticos ¿verdad amiguito? —Jason volvió a picar al ave y esta le pico el dedo para luego comenzar a picotearle la mano—¡No pues calmados! —varias aves rodearon a Jason y comenzaron a atacarlo a picotazos, este se movio de su sitio hasta quedar con Dick

—¡Aquí no! ¡Jason retírate! —Dick trataba de empujar a su hermano pero era muy tarde las aves del ártico les habían rodeado insistentes mientras hacían sonidos y lanzaban picotazos

—¿Hal? —este estaba en un rincón con su amiga y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba—¡Hal!

—¿Qué? ¡Oh demonios! —Hal se escandalizo al ver que las aves les estaban atacando—¡¿Qué rayos hicieron ahora?

—Me recuerda a la primera vez que te vi—la chica suspiro y se aproximó a donde estaban los hijos de Bruce, sonó su silbato llamando la atención de las aves, luego tomo un gran balde con pescados los cuales arrojó en una especie de lago que estaba cercano a ella, los pingüinos fueron todos ahí en menos de un segundo. Los chicos y Bruce lucían verdaderamente apenados—no se sientan mal, suele pasar en el primer contacto, a Hal lo apalearon los pingüinos, las focas, casi todos los animales del parque… y eso solo en el primer día de trabajo—dijo sonriente

— ¡No estés contando esas cosas! —Hal se aproximó y le tapó la boca de manera sorpresiva—me dejas en ridículo.

—Solo quería decir que es bastante normal, lo que pasó—la chica se deshizo del agarre del linterna—como sea mejor continuemos, tenemos oportunidad de ver a las focas antes de que vayan a su función.

Todos comenzaron a salir del lugar, Jason Dick y Tim fueron los primeros en cruzar la puerta—sabes ya es muy difícil que me respeten sin que andes contando detalles cómicos de mi—le recriminó Hal a su amiga

—Jordan ¿Quien dijo que te respeto? —Damián se colocó al lado de Hal de manera presuntuosa mientras cruzaba los brazos, el linterna puso cara de "¿ves lo que consigues?"

—Damián—Bruce llamó la atención de su hijo menor

—Está bien, lo siento — Damián cruzo más sus brazos y cruzó frente a Hal, Bruce lo tomo de los hombros y lo detuvo.

—Deja a ese pingüino—Bruce miraba a Damián amenazadoramente el niño solo apretó más su pose

—yo no tengo nada padre solo tengo frio

—hazlo o te regreso al hotel, deja a ese animal…

—¡Pero no tengo uno de estos en casa!—dijo de mala gana, su padre le hizo una seña amenazadora—está bien — el niño removió sus ropas y dejo salir un pequeño pingüino bebe—lo siento Terry papá no quiere que te lleve a casa— el pingüino grazno como si le entendiera para luego seguir su camino.

—Así está mejor—Bruce salió empujando a su hijo, Hal solo rio nerviosamente mientras su amiga le miraba con algo de desapruebo.

Pasaron un par de horas, los chicos Wayne visitaron a las focas, los delfines, las ballenas belugas y los leones marinos que al parecer se acordaban de Hal.

—Vamos perver… es decir Jordan estos animales son muy agradables—comentaba Damián mientras alimentaba a un leon marino—al menos son más agradables que tu

—Prefiero guardar mi distancia por el momento—se disculpó Hal, sentado en un rincón con bruce veía como los chicos y su ex interactuaban con los animales

—Parecen estarlo pasandolo bien, y por el tamaño de estos, Damián no intentara llevarse uno a casa—comentó Bruce en tono de broma y sonriente.

—¡Wow! ¿Hiciste una broma? —Hal se asombró un poco — ¿Te está afectando el clima? —el linterna se puso de pie y se acercó a Bruce quedando frente a él, le miraba las pupilas—no tienes las pupilas dilatadas

—Hal, si continuas, puedes salir herido —le comentó Batman amenazadoramente, le hablaba entre dientes—suéltame "cariño"— Bruce le pellizcó una mejilla

—¡Oh genial! Ya empezaron con sus cosas—dijo Jason con sorna mientras miraba de reojo a un Hal de espaldas inclinado sobre Bruce, Heather le miró intrigada

—¿sus padres son? ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Inoportunos? —la mujer dejo de acariciar al animal que estaba junto de ella

—Papá a veces no puede controlar sus hormonas—dijo Dick de mala gana recordando que había atrapado a su padre con las manos en la masa, se sacudió con algo de asco.

—¿Qué si lo son? ¿Qué no ves las noticias? —Jason notó que sus comentarios incomodaban a la mujer, decidió picarla más— lo han hecho en el auto, en la playa y hasta en un probador de ropa—Jason suspiró con algo de desgano

—Por eso decimos que Jordan es un pervertido—comento Damián mientras le daba un pescado al animal

—Si no los detienen, comenzaran a aparearse como los animales—dijo Jason con cizaña

—Tal vez alguien pueda hacer algo—Heather tomó una pelota que estaba cerca de ella

—Suéltame Wayne—Hal ahora sostenía el rostro de Bruce con ambas manos y este lo tenía sujeto de su mejilla

—Suéltame tu... —le miraba de mala manera mientras le mostraba los dientes, en un segundo que Bruce se distrajo, Hal se abalanzó encima suyo haciendo que por accidente juntaran sus bocas

—¡Maldición! —Hal se levantó escandalizado y comenzó a limpiar sus boca frenéticamente—Asco, asco, asco…

—Eso no resulto como planeaste Jay—le recriminó Tim a su hermano quien le miro con enojo, Jason le había lanzado una pelota a Hal, logrando que este por el golpe acabara sobre bruce precipitándose al suelo.

—¡Hey Hal! ¡Alguien quiere saludarte! —Heather le sonreía y le agitaba la mano, el linterna se dio la vuelta mirando hacia atrás

—¡Maldición! —el Jordan comenzó a correr como desesperado, Bruce se puso de pie solo, justo a tiempo para ver cruzar frente a él un pesado Leon marino—¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Vamos Dorki, retírate! ¡Heather!

—¿Qué pasa? —Bruce se había acercado a la entrenadora mientras observaba como Hal intentaba trepar por un muro mientras el animal lo jalaba de las ropas

—Nada señor Wayne—Heather sonrió con algo de malicia—es solo que Dorki extrañaba a Hal—Bruce rio nerviosamente—será mejor ver que no lo mate, es difícil deshacerse de cadáveres humanos— la mujer se dirigió a donde estaba Hal, los cuatro Wayne se acercaron a su padre a la vez que reían divertidos.

—Demonios no pensé que Dorki me recordara—dijo Hal mientras movía su cuello de manera circular

—Ese león marino sí que tiene fuerza, es muy simpático—dijo Tim mientras bebía un poco de agua

—Si señor Jordan, le apaleo con fuerza—le comentó Dick mientras reía bajamente

—Tt, Dorki tiene razón en enojarse contigo Jordan—se quejó Damián ganando la atención de todos—me dijo que le hacías muchas maldades cuando trabajabas aquí

— ¿Desde cuándo hablas con los animales enano? —Jason le miró incrédulo

—Ese no es el punto, el punto es que Jordan se merece que Dorki lo atacara

—¡Yo no hice nada! —se defendió Hal—además fue hace mucho tiempo, no sabía que estaban confundidas las raciones de pescados, pensé que le daban menos para ponerlo a dieta o algo—Hal se avergonzó de su comentario, se justificaba de lo ocurrido con un animal—de todas formas ¿te dijo que cuando nos tocó hacer espectáculo juntos me tiro a la piscina frente a todos a modo de venganza? —Ahora todos miraban a Hal con incredulidad—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso no te lo dijo!

—Hal ¿Es en serio? —Bruce le miraba con cara de tedio—estás hablando de un animal

—te sorprendería saber lo inteligentes que son, cualquier foca es más lista que cualquiera de estos —se excusó Hal mientras señalaba a sus hijastros.

—Escuche eso pervertido— estaba por comenzar una riña mientras caminaban cuando fueron interrumpidos por la amiga de Hal

—Bueno familia Wayne ¿o son familia Jordan? —el linterna comenzó a hacerle señas para que le parara a ese comentario—o ya veo tema sensible—Hal se golpeó la cara con la mano—llegamos a uno de los momentos más interesantes, pero para que puedan pasar deberán colocarse un traje como el mío

—¿Debe de ser en color rosa? —Jason le miraba desconfiado, Heather solo le sonrió.

—No sean necios y obedezcan—Hal se dirigió a un armario del cual sacó varios trajes de Neopreno los cuales entregó a los Wayne—todos a cambiarse—Heather salió de la habitación al oír esto.

—Es una linda piscina—Dijo con nerviosismo Tim mientras miraba a su alrededor, habían cruzado por una pequeña puerta que les llevo a una gran piscina que tenía en varios puntos plataformas, rejas y puentes, varias personas estaban trabajando como observando algo en el agua.

—Tt, no seas tonto Drake no es solo una piscina—le corrigió Damián mientras daba unos pasos para observar con más calma, de pronto una gran ballena, dio un salto cerca de ellos mojándolos a todos cuando esta volvió a sumergirse —¡Sí! Es el área donde entrenan a las orcas.

— ¡Wow! También hacen acrobacias— Dick observó como en medio de la piscina una mujer era elevada sobre el nivel del agua impulsada por una gran Orca, la mujer dio un salto y una voltereta para luego volver entrar al agua.

—Es la amiga del señor Jordan— señaló Tim mientras la mujer ayudada por la orca se aproximaba a la orilla de la gran alberca

—¿Qué les parece? — La mujer salió del agua y se paró junto a Hal—¿No está mal eh? —los chicos le miraban con sincera admiración, les parecía impresionante que pudiera dominar a un animal tan grande.

—Has mejorado, veo que ahora trabajas con Tilikun —Hal puso cara un tanto preocupada

—No es tan malo una vez que lo conoces—los chicos le miraban con verdadera interrogación—Tilikun es el animal más grande que tenemos en Seaworld una orca macho ¿Quieren verlo de cerca? —tres los cuatro Wayne asintieron, Tim fue el único que dijo que no meneando la cabeza—acompáñenme pues.

Estaban en una plataforma que conectaba con la piscina, esa que usaban los entrenadores para acercarse más a las orcas y darles indicaciones, Heather hizo que la enorme ballena asesina ejecutara algunos trucos, mientras los chicos le veían con asombro, en especial Damián—¿Quién quiere darle de comer? — no había bien acabado de preguntar cuando Damián estaba parado a su lado visiblemente emocionado—venga, ¿quieres acariciarla? —el chico coloco su mano sobre la nariz del animal, este hizo un sonido—le agradas.

—Tt, es como si fuera un caballo o un cachorro—Damián le siguió acariciando—luego le dio un beso

—¿Cómo puede hacer eso?—Tim estaba escandalizado—es peligroso— después de ese comentario todos repararon en que estaba pegado al muro lo más lejos del agua

—Tt, eres un miedoso Drake— Damián tomó un pescado y lo colocó en la boca de Tilikun—este amigo es inofensivo ¿Verdad? —al animal asintió y chilló

—El chico tiene madera de entrenador—observó Heather a Hal que se había colocado al lado de el

—Pensé que traerías a Katina, Tilikun es muy… Tilikun—le dijo Hal bajamente

—Relájate ¿quieres? No hay por qué ponerse nerviosos además mira—la chica señalo a Damián que estaba feliz moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras la ballena le seguía—está feliz, parece que hubiera hecho una conexión con Tili.

—Eso es porque a el igual lo alejaron de su madre—Hal se puso serio, su ex no alcanzó a comprender del todo— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Hal notó que Damián juntaba su rostro con la ballena, como mirándose a los ojos.

—Están creando lazos, sin duda tiene mano para los animales—

—Eres un buen chico Tili—Damián le miro a los ojos, luego el animal se sacudió y se alejó un poco del niño— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? —el animal se retiró de la orilla y comenzó a nadar alrededor de la piscina, regreso nadando a toda velocidad

—¿Qué? —Heather vio algo raro en la ballena —¡Retírense todos! —el aviso llegó apenas a tiempo, la enorme ballena regreso a toda velocidad y salió deslizándose por la plataforma, tumbado a Hal y a Heather y haciendo que los demás Wayne se pegaran a la pared, Damián fue embestido y cayó a la piscina

— ¡Hal! —Bruce miró como su hijo asomaba la cabeza por el agua

— ¡Demonios! ¡Damián! —Hal no pensó mucho, corrió y se lanzo al agua dando un gran clavado, Heather le siguió

— ¡Jordan! — Damián fue jalado por la ballena bajo el agua, por alguna razón la ballena había enloquecido, Hal se apresuró se sumergió y creó un campo de energía verde a su alrededor, usando el poder de su anillo se aproximo al animal que tenia a Damián, el chico aguantaba la respiración.

— ¡Tranquilo! —Hal se aproximó a Damián y creó un campo de energía a su alrededor permitiéndole respirar—Vamos Tili, suéltalo—Hal sujetó al animal de la boca como queriendo abrir la mandíbula, este puso más fuerza.

—¡Jordan idiota! ¡Está presionando más! —gracias a los campos de energía podían hablar y entenderse

— ¡cálmate enano! La energía de mi anillo te protege—Hal le dio un golpe al animal, este por instinto abrió su mandíbula permitiendo que Damián pudiera subir a la superficie, la pesada ballena se sacudió, y miró a Hal con odio, el linterna vio un extraño brillo en sus ojos—¡Carajo! —sintió como lo embestían, a duras penas se pudo zafar y subir a la superficie.

—¡Hal! —Heather estaba cerca, había ayudado a Damián—trata de tranquilizarte—

— ¡Díselo a él! —la Orca salió detrás de Hal e hizo lanzarse encima suyo, este se sumergió a toda prisa, el animal lo llevó más abajo, se escabullo y nado a toda prisa rumbo de nuevo a la superficie, asomando al lado de Damián y Heather—¡esta como loco!

— ¡No lo llames así Jordan! —Damián se quejaba mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse a flote—solo está asustado—

—si claro cómo no—el animal, se lanzo sobre ellos por lo que tuvieron que ir hacia abajo en el agua—Moriremos si no hacemos algo—pensó para sí el linterna, apunto su anillo al animal, pero el menor le sostuvo el brazo como pidiéndole que no le hiciera daño—lo siento—Hal disparo un haz de luz verde, esperaba que el animal callera fulminado pero apenas y se aturdió, esto llamó la atención de Hal mas por unas extrañas energias que se crearon alrededor de el, bajo el agua vio como a lo lejos el animal parecía querer atacarles de nuevo, pero en el último momento otra orca salió y golpeo a Tilikun, esto les dio la oportunidad de salir a la superficie y del agua.

—Muévete Hal— Heather comenzó a nadar llevando a Damián en la espalda—Katina y Kalina entretendrán a Tili un momento— los tres atacados salieron del agua subiendo a la plataforma de la que habían sido tumbados, personal del parque les ayudaron aponerse de pie, Bruce corrió a por su hijo

—¿estás bien? —sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó con fuerza

—tt—Damián sonrió de medio lado—claro que si padre, fue divertido… ¿puedo entrar al agua otra vez?

—Tal vez el próximo año—Hal jadeaba por el esfuerzo, Bruce le miró con furia—fue un chiste— todos miraron a las orcas, parecían irse tranquilizando de a pocos.

Definitivamente había sido un día bastante agitado, en general para todos por lo que decidieron bajar su ritmo y tomar su comida en uno de los restaurantes del parque, uno que era el ideal para Damián.

—Oye enano si no comerás tu comida pásala por aquí—Jason estiraba su mano sobre el plato de Damián, recibió un buen golpe sobre la mano

—Deja la comida de tu hermano Jason—Bruce corregía a su hijo

—Jason tiene razón, no la está comiendo—Dick tomo unas papas y recibió igual una llamada de atención de Bruce

—Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con el ataque de hace un rato solo se la pasa viendo a las orcas—comentó Tim, era cierto la terraza del restaurante daba a una de las piscinas donde estaban nadando las Orcas, entre ellas la que les había atacado, Damián no dejaba de verlas—debieron comérselo—

—¡Tim! —Bruce se escandalizó ante el comentario de su hijo

—Me refería a su almuerzo—se corrigió el chico—aunque este igual este rico— tomó su tenedor y pico del plato que tenía a su lado, de otro que seguía igual sin comer: Hal

—deja mi plato en paz—Hal golpeo la mano de Tim cuando este intento tomar nuevamente de su puré de papa

—¿Qué pasa ahora Hal? —Bruce notaba que el linterna iba mas pensativo de lo normal, estaba casi igual que Damián, callado mirando a los animales, solo que a diferencia de su hijo que miraba todo con asombro, el lo veía con seriedad—estas muy callado.

—Nada, solo…—Hal llamó la atención de Damián tocándole del hombro

— ¿Qué quieres ahora Jordan? — a pesar de su usual tono desinteresado, se veía que estaba contento, bastante tranquilo y no le dijo algún apodo a Hal.

—Quería, quería disculparme por ponerte en peligro, lo siento—Hal miró a Damián y también a Bruce—perdona Bruce, no pensé que resultaría así, me pareció una buena idea

—Tt, ¿Bromeas jordan? —Damián tomó una de las papas fritas de su plato y se la llevo a la boca, lucia serio—no fue una buena idea—Hal ensombreció su expresión—Fue una idea Genial… ha sido un buen día.

—Damián tiene razón señor Jordan—Dick intervenía para tratar de animarlo—nos la hemos pasado bien, desde los juegos mecánicos hasta el conocer a los animales, me recordó a cuando vivía en el circo.

—Lo mejor ha sido que casi se tragan a Damián—comentó Jason recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de parte de su padre

—No me agradan las orcas—Tim se ponía serio—ni los tiburones

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Damián de mal modo mientras comía mas de su plato

—¿Y lo preguntas? Estuviste a punto de ser devorado por una—Tim se había incorporado en su lugar apoyándose sobre la mesa—son grandes, muy fuertes con grandes filas de colmillos e impredecibles, hoy te ayudan, mañana podrían decidir comerte—estaba ligeramente paranoico.

—Igual que tu padre—Hal hacía referencia a Bruce quien le devolvió una mirada de fastidio—ya saben, tiene esa fama—puso sus dedos índice sobre la cabeza emulando las orejas de batman.

Todos sonrieron—sabes, tú no tienes la mejor fama del mundo—comentó Bruce mientras tomaba su vaso y le daba un gran sorbo—debo admitir que este día me has sorprendido, no puedo imaginarte tratando con todos estos animales sin hacer un gran desastre.

—Bueno en realidad, no siempre fue tan sencillo—Hal tragó el bocado que estaba mascando—cuando cruce por aquí era joven, bueno más joven que ahora y buscaba algo que me ayudara a mantenerme, no hice mucho tiempo en parte porque… tu sabes

—¿Te persiguió un enorme leon marino? —bruce le miraba con una sonrisa divertida

—No, más bien fue por que termine con Heather, entre a trabajar aquí por ella—Hal cortó otro pedazo de su comida—no valía la pena quedarme, mi lugar está en el aire no en el agua.

—Al menos no está en el estomago de una ballena —dijo Tim entre risas todos le acompañaron en la carcajada.

—Si en eso tienen razón—comenzó a comer más de prisa—hay que apurarse que aún nos falta ver un par de cosas antes de ir al estadio para ver el espectáculo nocturno

—¿espectáculo? —Damián se mostraba reacio—¿De qué?

—De que mas sino de Orcas—a Damián se le ilumino el rostro

—Venga entonces apresúrense—Damián comenzó a comer más a prisa su comida

—Te ayudare enano—Jason comenzó a retirar comida y meterla en su boca

— ¡Quita tus manos de mi comida Todd! ¡Grayson tu también aléjate de mi plato! —ambos hermanos intentaban picar de la comida de Damián, Bruce les llamó la atención.

—venga chicos dejen al enano gruñón y mejor pidan un postre—comentó Hal mientras les pasaba la carta, todos asintieron gustosos, había sido una buena comida, Hal y Bruce sonrieron de ver a los chicos bastante tranquilos, quizá no había sido un mal día después de todo, se sentía contento de ver que lo que había preparado para el menor de los Wayne le había agradado, aunque aun le faltaba vivir el día del mas difícil, muy probablemente Jason no se lo pondría fácil.


	17. ¡Por que es mi día!

Era increíble, simplemente increíble lo relajados que lucían todos, desde un extremo de la fila de asientos Bruce miraba complacido a todos sus hijos comenzaba a pensar en que Hal quizá no estaba tan equivocado con eso, aunque si bien se habían metido en algunos aprietos la mayoría no habían sido causados por sus hijos, quizá algo estaba cambiando para bien en ellos.

Un ronquido se dejó oír a su lado—Hal—le llamo con calma, el linterna estaba durmiendo como si nada pasase a su alrededor, a pesar de la música, los aplausos y el ruido, se notaba que aún tenía cansancio de la noche anterior.

—Déjalo pa, a su edad ya no se aguantan igual los días—Jason se burlaba del Jordan que estaba desparramado sobre su asiento—¡Wuju! —Una gran orca salto en medio de la piscina creando un gran estruendo al estrellarse con el agua.

—tt, no es justo— se quejaba Damián —no pude practicar ningún truco don Tilikun—el menor se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a enfurruñarse

—Tiene que ser una broma ¡Casi te comen Damián! —Tim le miraba entre sorprendido y escandalizado.

—Que tú seas un miedoso Drake no quiere decir que yo también tenga que serlo.

—En realidad si fue peligroso Damián—Dick que estaba al lado de Damián intervino—al parecer el animal no es totalmente entrenado.

—No es cierto, seguro su presencia lo hizo enojar nos estábamos entendiendo—dijo Damián y se estrechó más en su pose.

— ¡Oh sí! Se me olvidaba que hablas Orca—le dijo Jason con sarcasmo— los cuatro Wayne se estaban comenzando a meter en una pequeña discusión, un "todos contra Damián"

—silencio, si no van a ver el espectáculo nos retiramos, cierren la boca de una buena vez—les regañó Bruce desde su lugar.

—Si claro Papá solo que se despierte Jordan y nos vamos—Jason se preguntaba por momentos como es que le hacía para mantenerse durmiendo a pesar del estridente ruido—en serio que tiene el sueño pesado.

—No tienes idea de cuánto—Bruce suspiro con desgano

—-¡No nos vamos de aquí hasta que termine todo! —Damián había levantado la voz mientras se ponía de pie de manera agitada y enojada, miro hacia la piscina, luego sonrió complacido —Jordan esta por despertar—Los chicos no entendieron mucho cuando vieron al menor de los Wayne dejarse caer confiado sobre su asiento—5, 4, 3, 2, 1—Damián cerró los ojos y levanto sus brazos

—¿Qué demonios estas? —Jason no alcanzó a concluir su frase una considerable cantidad de agua cayó sobre su cabeza, la pesada ballena asesina había hecho su última pirueta cayendo de golpe cercana a la orilla y bañando a todos los Wayne— ¡Enano del demonio!

— ¡Jason! —Bruce se escandalizó por la expresión de su hijo

— ¡Agh! ¡Inundación! —Hal se levantó de golpe tosiendo y sacudiéndose por el agua — ¡Nos hundimos!

—Cierra la boca Hal—Bruce se avergonzó un poco del comportamiento del linterna el cual hacia caras tontas— ¡Hal! —Bruce puso cara de hastío al ver que el mencionado se levantó y resbalo en el piso quedando a los pies de Bruce

—Contrólate pervertido nos estas avergonzando—Jason le miraba de manera poco agraciada

—No me molestes pequeño ingrato no fue mi culpa —Hal se puso de pie y se sacudió el exceso de agua que chorreaba por su ropa, tomó su lugar— ¿de qué me perdí?

—Tt, casi de nada, solo de todo el espectáculo— se quejó Damián.

—Lo siento me quede dormido—explicó Hal al menor

—Lo notamos señor Jordan—Tim le sonreía amigable

—La cosa es que me siento cansado, además de que conozco la mayoría del espectáculo, es más ya está por acabar—más tardó en decir Hal estas palabras que en que se anunciara el final, al parecer se haría un sorteo con las luces al azar al que alumbraran seria el afortunado que podría acercarse a montar a Tilikun por unos segundos— ¿Lo ven?

—Supongo que eso era bastante obvio, en el circo hacíamos lo mismo con los elefantes—Dick comentó esto de manera animada mientras se notaban como las luces comenzaban a jugar

— ¡Cierra la boca Grayson! — Damián se quejaba con su hermano, sus ojos no perdían de vista las luces—quiero ver que pasa—Damián estaba nervioso quería realmente ganar esa oportunidad de montar a la ballena, cuando vio que las luces se acercaban a donde estaban los Wayne sonrió confianzudo.

—Habrá problemas—Bruce suspiró con pesadez al ver donde las luces se habían detenido

— ¡Eso no es justo! —Damián se enojó al ver que el reflector quedaba justo al lado de él, apuntando a un asustado Tim— ¡¿Por qué el idiota de Drake?!

—venga enano ganaste—Jason levantaba la mano para que Tim chocara su palma con la de el

—Yo no quería ganar…—Tim estaba casi petrificado, pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de subirse en un animal que horas atrás estuvo a punto de casi matar a su hermano menor.

—Pues venga a reclamar el premio—Jason se puso de pie y tomó a Tim para que se levantase de su lugar, al mismo tiempo la enorme ballena se colocaba sobre una plataforma para que Tim pudiera montarla unos minutos, Jason reía divertido por la situación de ver a Tim asustado y más aun de ver a Damián enojado.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero! —Tim forcejeaba con Jason

—Entonces voy yo—Damián estuvo por ponerse pie, pero Dick lo hizo sentarse.

—Fue la suerte de Tim Damián, así que venga Timothy vamos a por el premio—Dick se puso de pie y tomo a su hermanito de las piernas

— ¡No! ¡Bájenme pesados! ¡Papá! — los mayores hijos de Bruce tomaron a Tim y lo bajaron cargándolo entre ambos hasta donde estaba el animal, todo antes de que Bruce pudiera reaccionar

— ¡Dejen a su hermano en paz! —Bruce les gritaba desde su asiento, Hal estaba tratando de no reírse— ¡Hal!

—A mí no me veas Bruce yo lo arregle para que se detuvieran en el lugar de Damián no se en que falló—el mencionado puso más mala cara, estaba enojadísimo—¿Qué? ¿No te lo dije?

—¡No! —Damián estaba sumamente frustrado— ¡si me hubieras dicho no cambiaba de lugar con Drake!

—Perdón es que me quede dormido—le dijo Hal como no queriendo la cosa

—¡Te mataré Jordan!—Damián hizo por querer brincarle encima a Hal, pero Bruce le detuvo

—Tranquilo Damián, no fue culpa de nadie—Bruce sostenía a su hijo—no arruines el buen día que tuviste con una pelea sin sentido.

—No es una pelea sin sentido—Damián bufó enojado, pero luego se tranquilizó—está bien padre—Bruce le soltó las ropas para que se acomodara en su lugar—suertudo Drake—Damián observo por la gran pantalla como entre Jason y Dick acomodaban a Tim sobre el pesado animal, luego les tomaron una foto, la gran pantalla mostraba la cara de terror de Tim y las sonrisas sarcásticas de sus hermanos; las combinaciones de estas expresiones le hicieron sonreír— pensándolo bien creo que esto fue mejor—sonrió de medio lado—Gracias Jordan.

Hal sonrió satisfecho—sé que lo dices para burlarte de Tim, pero de nada— le guiño un ojo con complicidad, Bruce solo entorno los ojos en señal de fastidio, por lo menos ya iba siendo hora de salir rumbo al hotel.

—Ya enano no fue para tanto— Jason empujaba a Tim que se movía de manera rígida, casi como un soldadito de plomo

—Es cierto Tim, no fue para tanto—Dick completaba los comentarios de su hermano menor, los Wayne y Hal se dirigían ya a la salida, el parque ya estaba por cerrar y ellos debían de volver al hotel— ¿Tim? —el mencionado no decía nada, estaba aún aterrorizado, se detuvo quedándose atrás, todos avanzaron unos pasos para luego detenerse

— ¿Qué pasa ahora Drake? —Le pregunto Damián agriamente, el mencionado agacho la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar.

— ¡Idiotas! —les dijo Tim

— ¡Tim! —Bruce caminó para llamarle la atención, se acercó a él y lo jaloneo—no insultes a tus hermanos—Bruce se detuvo al ver que Tim derramaba un par de lágrimas—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que…—el chico tartamudeaba y comenzó a temblar—a mí me dan miedo esos animales y esos tontos me obligaron a sentarme encima de el—Tim comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte y abrazo las piernas de su padre—¡Me asuste muchísimo! —Tim subía un poco su volumen mientras lloraba

—Miren lo que hicieron so idiotas—se quejó Damián, Dick y Jason se miraron con cara de que estaban en problemas.

—Ya, ya Tim no pasa nada, todo está bien—Bruce abrazo a su hijo—ven regresemos al hotel—Bruce tomó a su hijo en brazos levantándolo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño

—Calma enano, todo está bien, todo fue un error, tus hermanos no tuvieron esa intención—Hal se había acercado a Bruce y le hablaba a Tim que tenía enterrada la cara en el cuello de su padre—ellos lo sienten ¿verdad? —Hal les dedico una mala cara

—Lo sentimos— Jason y Dick hablaron a coro no muy animados

—Tt, ¿Podemos irnos ya? Quiero regresar al hotel a descansar—Damián lucía un poco enojado, todos decidieron hacerle caso, Hal le miro serio—¿Qué quieres Jordan?

—Ven, adelántate conmigo, no tomará mucho—el linterna le tomó de la mano y se adelantó varios metros en el camino—mira, no podemos irnos sin que visites este lugar—Hal lo había metido a una tienda de recuerdos, donde habían playeras, gorras llaveros, peluches y toda clase de cosas.

—Me trajiste a una estúpida tienda de recuerdos, tt

—Puedes escoger lo que quieras—Hal miraba como Damián observaba curioso todo

— ¿Lo que quiera? —Hal asintió —bien pero no digas que no te advertí.

Café, Bruce gustaba de tomar café pero rara vez lo hacía en compañía, estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa de la cocina de la habitación de hotel, esta parecía un pequeño departamento—sabes este lugar es más grande que mi departamento en ciudad costera—Hal miró a su alrededor, a la pequeña sala donde estaba un gran sofá que se convertía en cama en el que dormían Tim y Damián.

—Lo sé, pero sabes si tu quisieras— Bruce trataba de decirle Hal que podría ayudarle con el departamento

—No—Hal se puso serio—mantén tu bati tarjeta de crédito dentro de tu billetera, sabes lo que pienso de eso, aun te debo lo de la ropa y parte de lo de las vacaciones— Bruce no dijo nada, sabía que para Hal ese era un tema un tanto delicado pero no se le ocurría otra forma de mostrar su gratitud que no fuera con ayuda económica.

—Hablando de las vacaciones—Bruce bebió de su tasa —los chicos lo han pasado bien

—Ese era el objetivo— Hal tomaba una pose triunfal—y aún falta lo que haremos el día de mañana, cerraremos con broche de oro, créeme

—No me darás más pistas que el destino ¿Verdad? —El linterna negó con la cabeza—bueno en ese caso, me voy a dormir—el mayor de los Wayne se puso de pie — ¿vienes?

—Necesito hacer algo antes de acostarme—Hal sintió que Bruce le revolvía el cabello—quítame las manos de encima Wayne —el linterna se enojó ligeramente, Bruce solo sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a su habitación.

El sonido del teléfono llamó la atención de Hal, su celular sonaba y vibraba al ritmo de una canción pegajosa, estiró su mano y tomo el teléfono, no era la alarma, era una llamada— ¿Hola? —Contestó con pesadez— ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? — Hal vio que ya había amanecido, se levantó, y camino hacia el baño tendría que despertar a Bruce en unos momentos— ¿Qué? Espera ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué él hizo Que?! —Hal se escandalizo y sacudió su cabeza y se despabiló casi por completo—no, no, no ya voy para allá— se colocó sus pantalones y salió del lugar a toda prisa.

Bruce se levantó pesadamente, se acicaló y salió de su habitación había que levantar a sus hijos—Tim, despierta Tim—el menor abrió los ojos para luego dar un grito de sorpresa, una ballena le miraba directo a los ojos

— ¡Papá! —el menor se levantó de un salto

—Tranquilo es solo un peluche— Bruce tranquilizó al menor que estuvo a punto de gritar, tim suspiró aliviado—¿Dónde está Damián?

—No lo sé— dijo el menor entre bostezos— seguro debe de estar en el baño

—Alístate para irnos Tim, despertare a tus hermanos para que salgamos con rumbo al siguiente destino—Bruce estaba por adentrarse a la habitación donde estaban sus hijos mayores cuando un gran estruendo llamó su atención, seguido de un grito de Jason.

—¡Papá! —Jason salió de la habitación a toda velocidad— ¿Tu lo hiciste? O ¿Fuiste tú enano? —se dirigió a Tim quien le miró intrigado para encogerse de hombros y ver a Bruce que le miraba de la misma forma.

—Buenos días—Dick salió del baño que estaba al final del pasillo, se acababa de lavar la cara—¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Fuiste tú? —Jason señalo acusador a su hermano mayor.

— ¡Púdrete Jason yo no hice nada!—

— ¡Dick! —Bruce le llamó la atención

—¡El empezó! Yo solo venia saliendo del baño cuando—Dick sintió como su hermano menor le abrazaba efusivamente— ¡Suéltame idiota! ¡¿Qué te pasa Jason?! ¡¿Qué diablos estás pensando?!

—¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! —la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a Hal que traía a Damián jalándolo del brazo, un Damián con la ropa mojada, envuelto en una bata de baño

—Tt, no podía irme sin despedirme—dijo el menor como no queriendo la cosa

—¿Qué rayos pasa? —Bruce miró a Damián húmedo y Hal enojado, no tenía que ser un genio y él era el mejor detective del mundo, venían de la calle—no, no puede ser, no lo hizo ¿Verdad? —Hal asintió enojado— ¡Damián Wayne estas en problemas!

—¡Tu hijo ingreso al parque Seaworld el día de hoy como a las cinco de la mañana se robó un traje y salto a la piscina de las orcas para jugar con ellas! —Hal estaba bastante exaltado por el asunto, y bien por todo lo que implicaba, robo, violación de propiedad privada, trato con animales peligrosos sin supervisión— ¡si Heather no lo hubiera visto, seguiría ahí montando a Tilikun como si nada!

—Tu Castigado—Bruce señalo a su hijo que puso mala cara—tu deja de gritar—Bruce señalo a Hal—tu a vestirte—Tim mejor corrió a por sus cosas—y tu ¡Suelta a tu hermano! —Jason se separó de Dick, Hal comenzó a reír irónico—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Creo que alguien se despertó con el pie derecho para variar— Jason miró a Hal de mal modo— ¿tendrá algo que ver con lo que encontró en su cama?

— ¿Tu? ¿Pervertido? —todos miraban a Jason de manera inquieta, lo que paso nadie lo espero, Jason se lanzó en gran abrazo hacia Hal—¡Gracias!

—Bueno entonces si te gustaron—Hal trataba de respirar ya que el efusivo abrazo de Jason comenzaba a quitarle el aliento—Por qué no lo traes para que todos lo vean—Jason se retiró y corrió a la habitación todos esperaron impacientes

—¡Taran! —Jason entró a la habitación con un par de botas vaqueras en las manos—¡Mi propio par de botas! —a todos se les fue la mandíbula casi hasta el piso—y todo gracias al pervertido

—Sabes podrías dejar de llamarme asi en agradecimiento—Jason rio nerviosamente no sabía cómo reaccionar nunca nadie había adivinado sus gustos—te vi desde el día que fuimos al centro comercial te pasaste las horas contemplando este par que estaba en exhibición.

—Son hermosas—dijo con sinceridad el segundo de los Wayne

—Tt, se ha puesto peor que Drake cuando le dieron su traje Jedi—dijo Damián quejoso

—Viniendo de alguien que abrazo toda la noche el peluche de una ballena debe de ser un halago—le contesto Tim a modo de reto.

—Bueno todos a terminar de alistarse debemos de estar subiendo al Jet en menos de una hora—Bruce recuperaba el control de la situación, se sentía extraño nuevamente Hal hacia sonreír a sus hijos de una manera que él no había logrado hacerlos sonreír nunca, en cierta forma estaba celoso—tú también Hal

—Ya voy Bruce no te pongas pesado —Hal se dirigió a tomar sus cosas.

Habían terminado de recoger la poca ropa que habían sacado, Hal ya estaba acomodando el cierre de una de sus maletas cuando notó que Bruce comenzaba a golpear con fuerza la parte de arriba de su valija—no creo que logres intimidar a esa maleta Wayne—el mencionado solo gruñó con enojo—déjame ayudarte.

—Puedo solo Hal—Bruce quiso cerrar la maleta pero esta estaba más llena debido a las cosas que Damián había comprado— ¡Maldición! —Hal se acercó — ¡Te dije que puedo solo!

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Yo solo quiero ayudarte

—Ya no quiero tu ayuda

— ¿Perdón? —Hal se quedó pasmado ante la expresión de Bruce—Bueno, bueno, bueno señor gruñón hagamos una pausa Dime de una vez cuál es tu problema

—No hay ningún problema, todo está bajo control, todo está bien planeado, lo sabes bien y ya lo tienes todo planeado ¿no? —El caballero de la noche lucia bastante enojado; Hal suspiró con resignación al ver que su amigo se dejaba caer sentado sobre la cama—de momento no me siento bien, es todo

—Sé que algunas cosas no son tan divertidas, pero los chicos lo están pasando bien, eso lo que cuenta ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero el asunto es que—Bruce volteo la cara al lado contrario para el que Hal se sentó—olvídalo

—Te sientes fuera de lugar—Bruce se quedó mudo ante la aseveración del Jordan—estas celoso—Bruce quiso discutirle pero Hal le hizo una seña—sabes me ofende que pienses que no me daba cuenta.

—No conozco a mis hijos —Bruce se sintió pésimo al decir esto

—Yo tampoco

—¡Por favor Hal! ¿Quieres que piense que le playa, el traje de Tim, el paseo de Damián y las botas son una coincidencia? De ser asi eres el tipo más afortunado del mundo—le dijo Bruce con sarcasmo

—No idiota, tu eres el hombre más afortunado del mundo— Bruce le miro con cara de incredulidad—no me mires asi, sabes que tengo razón, está bien no los conoces del todo bien, pero tienes una oportunidad única de conocerlos—el caballero de la noche ahora miraba a Hal con interés—tienes cuatro chicos maravillosos y aún queda un día de vacaciones para pasarlo con ellos— Hal se dirigió a la maleta que estaba a medio cerrar—los chicos son como esta valija, si intentas por la fuerza y solo no podrás con ello, pero con algo de ayuda—Hal se apoyó y le indico a Bruce que moviera el cierre— todo quedara en orden

—Esto es como un cliché sacado de una comedia familiar—Bruce miró a su amigo un poco incomodo

—Lo es, pero no recuerdo de qué serie de televisión—Hal notó que le miraban con cara de fastidio-¿Qué? Tengo mucho tiempo libre cuando no trabajo

Bruce negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír resignado—quizá tienes razón, soy afortunado— se acercó a Hal y le extendió la mano—tengo un buen amigo—Hal sonrió y le dio la mano, Bruce lo tiro hacia él y le dio un abrazo—gracias—le dijo al oído.

—Ni lo menciones, dije que te ayudaría ¿no? —Hal le contestó quedamente sintió como Bruce se removía en su lugar— ¿Cosquilludo?

—Un poco—le contesto Bruce—¡Hal! Basta— era todo un hallazgo ¡El serio Bruce Wayne sentía cosquillas! ¡Se le podía hacer reír! —Deja de soplar en mi oreja —Bruce intentó zafarse del agarre pero Hal estaba bien aferrado a el—Pagaras por esto

—Eso quiero verlo niño rico—comenzaron a forcejear, terminaron sobre la cama, rodando y lanzándose amenazas "inocentes"

— ¡Oh por amor a Gotham! —Dick estaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación—¿están en eso otra vez?

—Si Dick y tu interrumpes—Hal le lamió la mejilla a Bruce haciéndolo sonrojarse y enojando a Dick

—¡No tienen remedio!—se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar—bueno mejor adentro que afuera—Hal comenzó a reír hasta que sintió que era arrojado al piso

— ¡Idiota! —Bruce se levantó de golpe dejando caer al linterna—y eso fue por querer hacerme cosquillas—Bruce le mostró su pose seria, Hal se contrajo un poco, pero se relajó al ver que su amigo le sonreía con complicidad—bueno mejor nos vamos—dicho esto todos procedieron a salir del hotel.

El jet se detuvo en el nuevo destino de los Wayne y estos bajaron del avión bastante animosos—llegamos—Hal estaba dando indicaciones a todos para que bajaran—se nos hará tarde

—Permiso, permiso, a un lado perdedores—Jason cruzaba entre sus hermanos dando grandes pasos

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso Jason? —Dick miraba a su hermano de mal modo, este negó con la cabeza

—No seas envidioso Dick, solo porque tú no tienes una de estas no significa que no pueda presumir las mías—Jason lucia confianzudo y orgulloso modelando sus botas nuevas.

—Venga chicos sin pleitos, Jason no andes de presumido—Bruce llamó la atención de su hijo, el cual hizo una mueca—aunque si están bonitas—Jason sonrió agradecido.

— ¿en dónde estamos señor Jordan? —Tim intervenía mientras se subía a la camioneta que Bruce había dispuesto para que los llevara al hotel

—Estamos en… Texas—todos le miraron intrigado—¿Qué me ven? Sí, estamos en Texas—todos acabaron por subirse el auto el cual se puso en marcha, todos se preguntaban que podía de haber de interesante en ese lugar y más para Jason.

—¿Abandonaremos a Todd en el desierto? —Damián miraba de reojo a Jason quien le hizo una seña obscena.

—Mejor te abandonamos a ti, pequeño amante de las orcas, quizá puedas hacerte amigo de los coyotes o mejor aún de la patrulla fronteriza, podrías volverte su perro guardián—le contestó el otro mientras le hacía señas y le gruñía como imitando un perro.

—¡Te matare Todd! —Damián intento brincar del asiento delantero al trasero donde jason estaba sentado junto a Dick

—Cálmense, me están pateando. ¡Auch! ¡Damián idiota! —Damián se había volcado sobre el asiento y estaba tratando de golpear a Jason en el acto pateaba a Tim que estaba a su lado.

—¡Suficiente! —Bruce había levantado la voz—Todos cálmense, no quiero nada de ruido ni una palabra hasta que lleguemos al hotel—Bruce los miro a todos severo—ni una palabra, ni siquiera una tuya tampoco Hal—el aludido solo le echó un chasqueo de lengua.

Llegaron al hotel y se dispusieron a desempacar rápidamente, Hal tomó las riendas de la actividad—bueno, hay que darse prisa si queremos aprovechar el día, venga todos a cambiarse camisa de cuadros y pantalones de mezclilla

—No me gusta mucho usar mezclilla—el padre de los chicos se quejó, realmente él era más de prendas elegantes que de ropa casual

—No puede ser—Jason dejo caer su maleta en la sala y la abrió para sacar su ropa comenzó a cambiarse frente a todos

—tt, Todd usa el baño no quiero ver tus miserias— Damián se quejaba de las acciones de su hermano

—No seas mojigato, deja de quejarte y apresúrate—jason se veía muy emocionado se tiró al suelo con los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas, se sacó las botas y se puso el mejor pantalón vaquero que encontró—¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Sera? ¡Pervertido ya dime que planeaste para mi día!

— ¡Deja de llamarme así! —era increíble que aun emocionado jason no dejara de insultar a Hal—bueno ya que insistes… iremos al "Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo" —casi nadie entendió de que hablaba Hal esto porque lo había dicho todo muy rápido; Dick, Tim y Damián le miraban no muy convencidos

—Solo entendí la palabra "Rodeo"…bueno y "Houston" —Dick entorno los ojos, a su lado Jason brincaba de felicidad

—Debes estar bromeando Dick, es el mejor y más grande evento de vaqueros en todo el país hay música country, carreras de caballos, competencias de lazo, payasos de rodeo, vacas, toros, hermosas chicas campiranas enfundadas en mezclilla, deliciosa comida ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es mi sueño hecho realidad! —Jason había tomado a Dick y Tim por los hombros—¡Sera el mejor día del mundo!

Hal le miro confianzudo— lo mejor para el final ¿Cierto?

—Yo difiero, pero está bien acabemos con esto —Damián se cruzó de brazos

—Vamos hijo estoy seguro que todos la pasaremos bien—Bruce ahora abrazaba a Damián, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, Hal asintió con agrado

—Suéltanos Jason—Tim estaba forcejeando con su hermano que sentía que le asfixiaba con su agarre

—Abrazo de grupo— Jason se aproximó a su padre que estaba con Damián, este abrazo a todos sus hijos—ahora muévanse perdedores que se nos hace tarde— Jason se soltó tan rápido como se había abrazado a toda su familia luego se dirigió a tirar sus cosas a su habitación

— ¡Dios! Jason da más miedo contento que cuando está enojado—todos asintieron ante el comentario de Dick.

El sitio era enorme, el estacionamiento también, un enorme edificio tipo arena o coliseo se levantaba frente a sus ojos, Jason caminaba emocionado, detrás de él sus hermanos, Bruce y Hal todos vestidos con camisas a cuadros y pantalones de mezclilla, todos llevaban botas vaqueras, incluyendo a Bruce el cual dicho sea de paso no se sentía muy cómodo.

—Dudo de si esto es una buena idea —Bruce se miraba los brazos no muy convencidos—no me van bien los cuadros

— ¡y estas botas lastiman mis dedos! —Tim se quejó lloriqueando

—Es obvio por que estas linduras no las usan cualquier clase niño llorón—jason presumía su regalo mientras caminaba, todos llegaron a la taquilla

—Te toca pagar—Hal le hacía señas a Bruce—no me mires así, yo pague la comic-con y el seawolrd

—Pensé que habías dicho que pagarías todo—Bruce se aproximo y compro las entradas de todos

— ¡Hey viejo!, si este "matrimonio" va a funcionar —Hal hizo señas con sus dedos —debemos compartir gastos y responsabilidades

— ¡Jordan! —Jason le dio un codazo llamando la atención de Hal

— ¿Qué?

—Esto no es secreto en la montaña, no puedes andar diciendo por aquí que vas a casarte con mi padre—Jason le dijo esto de manera sigilosa al oído

—Yo no he dicho que voy a casarme con tu padre—Hal lo tomaba a broma y subía la voz—aunque tu padre si esta para comérselo—Bruce se sonrojó ante el comentario sus hijos se avergonzaron mucho

— ¡Señor Jordan! —Dick también se escandalizo, Jason se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano

— ¡Cierra l aboca Jordan! —Jason se puso enojado, le arrebató el boleto a su padre y entro a toda prisa al lugar poniendo algo de distancia entre él y su familia, pero no logro que los comentarios de Hal pasaran desapercibidos para muchos de los que estaban cercanos a ellos.

—Jasón espera—Tim llamaba la atención de su hermano que seguía avanzando para dejarles atrás

—¿Qué quieres enano? —se detuvo dejándose alcanzar

—Papá te habla.

—No quiero que se me acerquen si van a estar haciendo escenas

— ¿Perdón? —Bruce había alcanzado a su hijo y lucía un tanto ofendido—¿Qué? ¿te avergüenzas de nosotros?

—Por momentos—dijo entre dientes, todos tragaron saliva— es decir no… solo que este lugar es muy rudo y esas cosas… no vayas a estarme cuidando como si fuera uno de los enanos ¿ok? —los aludidos se ofendieron por el comentario de Jason, el cual trataba de distraer a todos del verdadero objeto de su molestia.

—venga la pasaremos "bomba" —comentó Hal metiéndose a la conversación— según este mapa hay mucho que hacer—desdobló un gran pedazo de papel y comenzó a dar indicaciones todos se asomaron para observar

—Quiero ver que animales de granja trajeron a exhibir, estoy seguro que la Bati vaca es mejor que cualquiera de ellos—Damián señalo un lugar del mapa

—¡Torneo de lazo a las tres! —Tim se emocionó al ver uno de los eventos —yo quiero ir

—¡Patrañas! —Jason miraba con interés— hay carrera de carretas en este instante—

—¿Podemos ir a los juegos mecánicos? —Dick también tenía su propia idea de diversión

—Venga chicos, primero a comer—Hal intervino señalando el área de restaurantes

—Hal no son ni las once de la mañana para pensar en el almuerzo— Bruce le reprendió

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para pensar en un buen corte de carne y este es el luar ideal para encontrar los mejores, asi que yo voto primero por ir a comer— el linterna sentenció su decisión

—Está bien dividámonos—Bruce dio indicaciones—Dick lleva a tus hermanos y…

—¡No! —Jason levantó la voz enojado—es mi día, mi lugar favorito en el mundo asi que ¡Dick no guiara el paseo!

—Está bien, Jason ve con tus hermanos a la arena—Dick hizo cara de fastidio—Hal y yo iremos por algo de comer, luego les alcanzaremos— cuando las instrucciones fueron dadas los Wayne se dividieron como Bruce sugirió.

La arena era un lugar enorme, como su nombre lo decía era como un gran estadio, en el centro un gran terreno lleno de tierra en el cual se llevaban a cabo grandes competencias de actividades de Rodeo cuando los chicos llegaron había competencia de carretas, las cuales eran grandes carretas tipo vaquero tiradas por caballos compitiendo entre si dentro de la arena

— ¡Genial! —Jason escogió unos lugares cercanos a la pista solo los separaba la altura y las barras de metal

—tt, esto es aburrido—se quejó el menor de los hermanos Wayne

—Y polvoso—Tim tosió para dar énfasis a sus palabras, una de las carretas tomó mal una curva y se fue de lado cayendo estruendosamente, causó un gran alboroto

—Retiro lo dicho, esto es muy divertido—dijo Damián confianzudo, Jason sonrió de medio lado.

— Y bueno ¿Que más hay por aquí? —Dick miraba hacia todos lados mientras tomaba asiento

—Esto nos dará una idea—Tim había encontrado en el suelo un programa— ¡Hey! —Jason se lo quitó de las manos en menos de un segundo, lo miró interesado, luego miro su reloj.

—Ñoños tengo algo que hacer, vuelvo en un segundo—Jason se levantó de la silla y se fue corriendo, sus hermanos no sabían a qué se refería con exactitud.

Habían pasado ya un par de exhibiciones, incluido como lazar una vaquilla, la carrera de caballos y una exhibición de lazo, todo antes de que comenzaran más competencias, Damián bostezó con aburrimiento—no es divertido si nadie se accidenta

—Eres un sociópata Damián—le comentó Tim, el menor solo le saco la lengua en son de burle—deja de burlarte de mí enano del demonio

—Oblígame Drake Cobarde —Tim estaba por agarrase a golpes con Damián pero Dick que estaba en medio los detuvo

—Maldita sea Jason ¿Dónde carajo estas? —Dick comenzaba a hartase, uno de los peleoneros que separaba dejo de forcejear— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Miren eso— Tim apunto hacia la arena donde varios vaqueros entraban sosteniendo varias terneras de tamaño considerable, a un lado varios chicos con pantalón vaquero de mezclilla y playeras blancas con un número, junto con ellos un emocionado Jason que estaba haciendo ligeros estiramientos— ¿Una competencia?

—Asi parece—el anunciador comento de que trataba la competencia el objetivo era que los participantes atraparan lo más rápido posible alguna de las terneras que soltarían, quien lo hiciera más rápido ganaría unos cuantos dólares—no puedo creerlo—un disparo dio la señal de inicio— ¡Vamos Jason! —los tres Wayne apoyaban a su hermano que corría detrás de uno de los animales bastante animado.

—Ven becerro, becerro, becerro—Jason lo tomó de la cola y comenzó a jalarlo, el animal le soltó una patada rozándolo y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, todos los participantes corrían detrás de los animales; la carrera de Jason le llevo a quedar justo debajo de donde sus hermanos estaban— ¡Te tengo animal del demonio! —el segundo de los Wayne apoyaba todo su peso contra el animal dejándolo pegado al muro

— ¡Todd! —Damián asomo la cabeza por el barandal llamando la atención de su hermano—¡No lastimes a ese animal!

—¡Entonces dile que se rinda! ¡Maldición! —el animal se soltó haciéndolo golpearse con el muro y caer al suelo, mientras se levantaba pudo ver como un chico rubio y un par de años mayor que el tiraba al suelo a un animal con gran maestría estaba forcejando un poco pero era casi seguro que lograba dominarlo—eso es amigo—dijo más para sí que para su contrincante

—¡Gracias chico! —el chico le hizo un saludo a Jason, al parecer Jason no había dicho su comentario con tan bajo volumen—¿Nuevo eh? —Jason asintió —vamos lo haces bien no te rindas— un sujeto musculoso paso golpeando al chico por la espalda, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer dando oportunidad de que su presa se escapara

— ¡Hey eso es trampa! —Jason se escandalizo por el hecho, el sujeto al que le reclamaba no le hizo caso, paso junto a Jason persiguiendo un gran ternero el cual tumbo al suelo para amarrarle las patas en un segundo, ya había un ganador.

—Hey pequeño niño de ciudad eso no es para idiotas inexpertos —le dijo el sujeto que saludaba a la multitud animado.

— ¡¿A quién crees que llamas idiota?! —Jason estaba por correr a lanzarle un golpe al que le había insultado cuando fue detenido por una mano en el hombro el rubio al que había animado le había detenido—¿Qué quieres?

—Déjalo no vale la pena, no es más que un bravucón— Jason hizo un gesto de desagrado—mi nombre es David—le extendió la mano

—Jason—le dijo secamente mientras le devolvía el saludo—Ese sujeto es insoportable

—Lo sé, pero no te conviene meterte con Steve ni con su banda de brabucones amigo—el chico le sonrió tranquilamente—créeme lo sé, me lo he topado cada año desde que éramos niños y…

— ¡Todd! ¡Si ya terminaste de enamorar ahí abajo sube de una maldita vez! —Damián le gritaba desde las gradas, Jason bufó con pesadez.

—Perdona algunos idiotas son de mi familia —el segundo de los Wayne señalo a sus hermanos y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la salida junto a su nuevo amigo mientras comenzaban a platicar.

—Asi que no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? —David interrogaba a Jason con interés—¿Es primera vez que vienes a este evento?

—Amigo es la primera vez que vengo a un rodeo, de donde soy no hay vaqueros, mucho menos rodeos—explicó con soltura el segundo de los hijos Wayne.

—Viejo primera vez que vienes y decides ingresar en competencias, que agallas las tuyas—Jason rio nervioso la verdad había pensado todo a la ligera, no le pareció mala idea en el momento—yo pase varios intentos hasta decidirme a competir

—Debiste quedarte en casa mejor idiota—Jason reconoció la voz de quien hablaba a sus espaldas—asi no pasarías innumerables humillaciones, oye un consejo de un experto a un citadino inexperto, no seas idiota y retírate a casa—Jason se enojó al oír al sujeto— o acabarás como "Gayvid" perdiendo una tras otra.

— ¿Tienes algún problema amigo? —Jason le plantaba cara al sujeto que había interrumpido su plática— ¿O simplemente eres estúpido?

—Tu eres el estúpido citadino idiota, se ve que no sabes con quien te metes—Steve era un sujeto bastante alto y musculoso de caballero oscuro y facciones toscas

—No amigo tú no sabes con quien te metes—Jason le plantaba cara—podré ser nuevo en el pueblo pero no le tengo miedo a imbeciles como tu

—Si no lo tienes lo tendrás enano— de no haber sido por que David se colocó entre Jason y Steve habrían comenzado una pelea

—Vamos amigo no le hagas caso solo quiere provocarte—David comenzaba llevarse a Jason a otro lado

—Vamos enano hazle caso a tu novio… niño de ciudad —fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Jason, en un movimiento rápido Jason se arrojó sobre el sujeto, le habría propinado un buen golpe de no haber sido porque en la trifulca llamaron bastante la atención, por lo que varios de los que estaban a su alrededor corrieron a separarlos

—¡Suficiente!—uno de los organizadores del evento había intervenido— si quieren hacerse pedazos a golpes háganlo fuera de este lugar, ahora que si quieren enfrentarse en las competencias adelante, aunque si no se comportan los sacare de aquí ¿Quedo claro? ¿Steve?

—Más claro que el agua señor—el brabucón se acomodó las ropas, se acercó a Jason y a su nuevo amigo que le veían con enojo—bueno maricas parece que por el momento están a salvo, pero si se atreven a poner un pie en la arena mi equipo y yo los destruiremos

—Eso está por verse imbécil—Jason le mostro los dientes a su agresor— mi equipo y yo te daremos una lección.

—Como gustes, tú y tu novio "Gayvid" pueden intentarlo pero no lograran pasar ni si quiera de la carrera de barriles—Steve se dio la vuelta y les hizo una seña obscena—nos veremos pronto nenas, que se diviertan en el rodeo

—¡Eres un! —si no lo hubiesen sujetado se hubiera lanzado de nuevo sobre el insoportable sujeto

—Basta ya Jason, no tienes idea de lo que haces—David tenía cara de fastidio

—Claro que se lo que hago, no permitiré que este idiota me hable así, ¡Tú tampoco deberías! Se ve que tienes más talento que él, ¿Por qué no le das una lección?

—Gracias, pero no es mi estilo estar buscando peleas con sujetos como el, no me funciona ni aquí ni en la escuela—Jason casi sintió lastima por el pobre tipo que para colmo de males estudiaba con él, Jason y su amigo siguieron su camino por un largo pasillo que les dejaba salir de la parte de debajo de la área y que conectaba con las gradas—Sabes Jason retaste a Steve y su equipo, pero no creo que tengas un equipo listo ¿O sí?

—Tranquilo esta todo fríamente calculado—Jason le hizo una seña indicando que confiara en el—es más ahí viene

—Jason idiota, llevamos rato buscándote —Dick acompañado de sus hermanos llegaron al lugar donde el mencionado estaba parado— ¿Qué tanto nos miras grandísimo imprudente?

—Nada, nada—Jason observó a su nuevo amigo y le guiño un ojo—Enanos y Dick, les presento a David—los Wayne saludaron con un gesto, Damián chasqueo la lengua—David, te presento a mi equipo—Jason sonrió de medio lado

— ¿De qué rayos hablas Todd?

—Al fin enloqueció—Tim le miraba bastante nervioso, Dick solo suspiró con desgano seguramente su hermano había planeado alguna nueva idiotez.

Dos adultos recorrían como por tercera vez las gradas, pidiendo perdón y subiendo y bajando escaleras, Bruce y Hal buscaban a los chicos—creo que no debimos dejarlos venir solos—Bruce dijo esto a modo de un pequeño reclamo, Hal solo gruño

—Nog tiegdes de q preocpargteg—Bruce no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Hal trababa de decir.

—No te entiendo Hal—Bruce entornó la cabeza mirando en todas direcciones buscando a sus retoños, Hal le volvió a decir una frase inentendible para el— ¡No hables con la boca llena! ¡Maldición!

—Lo siento—Hal tragó su bocado —es que esta cosa esta deliciosa, no comía unas así desde, bueno, desde nunca, mamá decía que eran malas para los dientes—en la mano de Hal había una gran manzana de caramelo que ya iba por la mitad, le dio otro mordisco—deberías probarlo esta de lujo—Bruce le puso mala cara, a pesar de que nuevamente tenía la boca llena le había logrado entender bastante.

—No, Hal no quiero manzana con caramelo, y me sigo preguntando cómo es que después de comer un filete y un pay de manzana te caben después un helado y una manzana de caramelo tamaño familiar —Bruce se cruzó de brazos un poco fastidiado

—Tengo el estomago grande ¿de acuerdo? Y además estoy en crecimiento—el sarcasmo brotaba de la boca del Jordan, dio otra mordida a su golosina—además el objetivo de venir a estos sitios es también el de poder comer esos manjares que no encuentras en cualquier parte de la ciudad

—¡No hables con la boca llena! —Bruce suspiro con desgano —mejor sigamos buscando a los chicos

—Deberíamos bajar al primer nivel—Hal señaló el lugar más cercano a la arena—si yo fuera Jason estaría ahí

— ¡Ah! Claro se me olvidaba que los conoces mejor que yo—Bruce dijo esto en un tono de enojón bastante característico de Batman

—No grandísimo gruñón, es simple sentido común, si yo fuera Jason y viniera a uno de mis lugares favoritos haría lo posible por estar más cerca de la acción—Hal acabó su dulce y se deshizo del palito de la manzana—no me dirás que tu no haces de todo para llegar al centro de la acción—Bruce movió la cabeza como asintiendo y dándole la razón— ¿Ves? Vamos bajemos un poco mas

Descendieron varios escalones, no había comenzado la competencia que estaba anunciada para esa hora así que tenían tiempo de acomodarse antes de que la gente comenzara a pedirles a punta de gritos que se quedasen quietos— Espero que desde aquí podamos ver mejor en donde están—una voz anuncio por las bocinas que la competencia de carrera de Barriles estaba por empezar, Hal y Bruce se acomodaron.

— ¡Hey por aquí! —Hal llamó a un vendedor de palomitas

—Debes estar bromeando —Bruce negó con la cabeza al ver que Hal pedía una bolsa de palomitas de maíz

—No, no bromeo… anda págale al hombre "querido" —Bruce totalmente rojo como un tomate le entrego el dinero al vendedor—relájate ellos están bien, y apenas haya un intermedio los seguiremos buscando… aunque si es raro que no contesten el celular.

—Más les vale que no se estén metiendo en problemas—Bruce y Hal estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no prestaban atención a la competencia, no hubieran dirigido su mirada al centro de la pista de no ser por lo que dijo la voz por el micrófono—Dime que no oíste lo que yo escuche

—No creo haber escuchado, lo que tú piensas que escuche—Hal estaba haciendo un trabalenguas de la frase de Bruce muy para sus adentros esperaba que todo fuera una brutal coincidencia

— ¡Un fuerte aplauso para Damián Wayne! —Cuando la voz dijo el nombre del menor de los Wayne Bruce y Hal se quedaron pasmados, más por que se abrió un compartimento desde el cual Damián Salió montando un caballo a toda velocidad, se dirigió hacia un barril y lo rodeo, luego corrió a toda prisa a rodear el segundo.

— ¡Damián! –Bruce se había puesto de pie y lo miraba desde el barandal entre sorprendido y enojado—¡Sal de ahí ahora!

— ¡Vamos enano! ¡Más Rápido! —Hal se había puesto de pie también para ver y animar a Damián—no me mires así de todas formas está compitiendo, deberíamos apoyarlo.

— ¡Cierra la boca Hal!, no sé qué pasó pero seguro es tu culpa —Bruce tomó a Hal de las ropas apenas vieron que Damián cruzó la línea de meta—muévete hay que ver qué rayos planean.

—El enano no lo hizo tan mal—Jason daba indicaciones a sus hermanos—no hizo el mejor tiempo pero al menos no quedamos por debajo del equipo del rancho de ese pesado de Steve, sigues tu enano reemplazo, así que no lo arruines

—Eres el mejor motivador del mundo Jay de eso no hay duda—Dick miró a su hermano de mal modo—¿Me recuerdas por qué hacemos esto?

—Porque es mi día, porque es divertido, porque quería contagiarles mi amor por los rodeos…

—No ya en serio porque—Tim estaba montado en un gran caballo color café, igual que a Damián le habían colocado un papel con un numero sobre la camisa de cuadros que llevaba puesta.

—Bueno porque un idiota me insulto ¿Ok?

—Bueno eso tiene más sentido y es mejor razón que las usuales—Tim se dio la vuelta en el caballo y se enfiló hacia la salida, era una ventaja que su padre los llevara a amontar al country club de Gotham de vez en cuando—¡Arre!

—Tus hermanos son simpáticos—David se había parado junto a Jason para mirar la siguiente competencia, Tim estaba ejecutando trucos y suertes con una soga como las que usaban los vaqueros para lazar al ganado—y para ser primera vez que participan en cosas como estas tienen mucho talento

—Que te puedo decir aprendieron del mejor—Jason se puso en una pose triunfal—todo sea por darle una lección a ese pesado, después de esto no volverá a meterse contigo—Jason Miró a su hermano menor— ¡No lo arruines! —Tim se paró en el caballo mientras seguía moviendo la soga por sobre su cabeza— Por cierto dale las gracias a tu padre por prestarnos los caballos y el nombre de su rancho para poder competir.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, así cerramos con broche de oro—Jason le miro intrigado—no creo que regresemos el próximo año, con la economía como va…bueno no se mucho de esos pero ya sabes lo que dicen los adultos—David se sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse—en fin regreso en un momento—el chico se alejó a toda prisa perdiéndose entre las personas que iban y venían

—Tú le gustas—Dick se burlaba de su hermano menor—…le gustas mucho…

—No sabes de que hablas Dick, mejor cállate

—¡Oh Jason! ¡Eres tan hábil! ¡Tan guapo! ¡Tan simpático! —Dick hacía señas burlonas a Jason que no lo miraba se limitaba solo a tratar de ignorarlo

—¡¿Qué no tienes que prepararte para un evento?! —Jason rompió su silencio gritándole a su hermano

—No dejes que te oiga Gritar o se decepcionara de tu carácter de los mil demonios—Jason le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, Dick este se fue a preparar su participación después de eso.

Tim había acabado su rutina, se dirigió al otro extremo de la arena, por donde debían de salir los que terminaban, estaba ya más tranquilo, según él no lo había hecho tan mal—¡Tim! —el mencionado sintió como lo halaban de las ropas bajándolo del caballo a fuerza

—Hola Papá —el menor saludaba a Bruce con su mejor cara de desenfado, tras de Bruce Damián con los brazos cruzados enojado—¿me viste actuar?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué rayos están haciendo ahí?

—Pues compitiendo, tt—Damián decía esto como no queriendo la cosa—no estábamos haciendo nada malo, pero si vas a culpar a alguien fue culpa de Todd

—Ese no es el punto, los mande a mirar el espectáculo no a meterse en la arena y… —Bruce sintió que le tocaban el hombro— ¿Qué rayos quieres Hal?

— ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? —Hal le hizo una seña para que se apartaran de los chicos

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No crees que exageras?

—Explícate

—Vamos Bruce no están haciendo nada malo, si está bien se metieron en una competencia sin tu permiso, pero no han lastimado a nadie, ni tampoco se han lastimado ellos

—Quizá pero ese no es el punto, no pueden andar por ahí haciendo lo que quieran…además… ¿Qué? —Hal le miraba negando con la cabeza

—No tienes que tratar de controlarlo todo, son chicos, quieren que su padre les aplauda, no que les regañe—Bruce meditó un segundo lo que su amigo le decía—inténtalo…

—Quizá tengas razón—Bruce bajó un poco la guardia

—Sabes que la tengo, siempre la tengo —Hal sonrió triunfal, Bruce suspiró y rio irónico, Hal por momentos se comportaba como una esposa, sobre todo cuando decía "tengo la razón" —¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Wayne!

Cuando regresaron a donde estaban los chicos, Dick estaba terminando de competir, había lazado desde el caballo a una vaquilla, para luego dar un gran salto desde la montura y terminar de inmovilizar al animal amarrándole las patas—¡Buen trabajo Dick! —Tim y Damián se asombraron un poco ante el cambio de actitud de su padre, Dick entró cabalgando al lugar donde estaba toda su familia—Bien hecho hijo

—¡Lo viste! Es decir ¿lo viste? —Dick estaba entre asustado y nervioso temiendo un poco por la reacción de su padre

—Claro que lo vio—Hal intervino—fue un buen trabajo, todos han hecho hasta ahora un buen trabajo

—Es verdad, son buenos vaqueros—Bruce le sonrió a su hijo mayor, los menores igual sonrieron, su padre les había dado un buen halago.

Pasaron varios minutos a la altura de la pista, detrás de inmensas vayas metálicas los Wayne se disponían a observar la última competencia, montar al toro salvaje, sin duda una de las competencias que despertaba mas reacciones debido a que el objetivo era mantenerse sentado el mayor tiempo posible sobre un enorme animal que pesaba varios kilos y estaba furioso pateando y saltando por toda la pista, más de uno resultaba herido al intentar domarlo—Eso luce peligroso—Bruce miraba todo no muy convencido

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—Hal le dio la razón al caballero de la noche, tragó saliva cuando escucharon quien seguía en la lista—¿oíste eso?

—No puede ser—a lo lejos Bruce observó como su hijo se colocaba sobre un pequeño cubículo de metal dispuesto a montar al siguiente toro, se aterró, jaló de las ropas a un organizador que cruzaba tras de el—¡Hey! ¡El no puede competir! ¡Deben detenerlo!

—Déjeme ver—el sujeto revisó unos papeles que llevaba consigo—Jason Wayne, es joven apenas 18, pero ya firmó el consentimiento

—¡¿Qué?! —el sujeto se alteró por la reacción de Bruce—¡Tiene 16 y es mi hijo! —muy tarde un timbre dio la señal de salida, Jasón cayo sentado sobre el inmenso animal que salió en menos de un segundo brincado y pateando.

—¡Yija! ¡Soy el mejor vaquero del mundo! —Jason gritaba de emoción mientras se agitaba como un muñeco de trapo sobre el animal, desde su lugar Bruce y Hal sudaban frio por los nervios, a los pocos segundos sus temores se hicieron realidad, Jason resbaló por un lado de la montura quedando a solo unos centímetros del suelo y más cercano de lo deseado a las pezuñas del animal— ¡Maldición! —el segundo hijo de Bruce notó demasiado cercano a su rostro las patas del bravo animal, sería mejor soltarse sino quería más problemas, todo hubiera salido bien de no haber sido por que su bota se atoró en la silla de montar, haciéndole caer al suelo entre las patas del animal.

—¡Jason! —sin pensarlo Bruce corrió a toda prisa a donde estaba su hijo, que era sacudido como muñeco de trapo, los ayudantes encargados de calmar al animal también corrieron a ayudar a Jason—¡Hal!

—¡Voy detrás! —sin pensarlo mucho ambos hombres se abalanzaron sobre el animal, el toro que para suerte de Hal tenía los cuernos chatos le dio un buen golpe que lo mando a volar, pero proporcionó el tiempo suficiente para que Bruce ayudara a su hijo, rodaron por el suelo para alejarse del animal

—¿Estás bien? —Jason se sobó un hombro, asintió con algo de dolor

—Papá—Jason señaló al animal que había corrido como loco por el lugar y ahora venia directo a envestirles nuevamente, a duras penas pudieron hacerse a un lado para evitar que les golpeara con las astas, el toro miró a Jason decidido a embestirlo aporreo sus patas en la tierra y mugió con gran furia, Jason Todd Wayne solo cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe— ¿Qué? —El golpe no llegó—¡Jordan! ¿Qué demonios haces?

Hal estaba frente a Jason dándole la espalda sosteniendo al animal directo de la cabeza—tomando el sol ¡¿Qué va a ser idiota?! ¡Muévete!

— ¡Te matara!

—Tranquilo la energía de mi anillo me protege—el animal obligó a Hal a dar unos pasos atrás, había creado un escudo para que el animal no golpease su cuerpo—¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡¿Invitación?! —Jason se levantó ayudado por uno de los payasos del rodeo y salió del alcance del animal

— ¡Hal! —Bruce llego a su lado para ayudarle a sujetar la cabeza del animal

—Cállate Wayne rompes mi concentración—el linterna vio al animal directo a los ojos, notó algo extraño en el—está más molesto de lo normal—Bruce no entendió—Wayne si no te quitas de aquí saldrás herido

— ¿Y dejarte solo la diversión?

—Escucha Wayne si me tengo que quedar con tus hijos solo, ¡te mato! ¡¿Me entendiste?! —Bruce sonrió divertido e irónico—está bien a la de tres lo soltamos y corremos, uno, dos, tres—ambos empujaron para alejarse de la bestia unos mili segundos lo suficiente para alejarse y dar oportunidad de que los vaqueros sometieran al animal.

Salieron corriendo del ruedo, quedando a salvo detrás de las vallas de metal que les protegían de las posibles embestidas del bravo animal— ¿en qué demonios pensabas? —Bruce llamaba la atención de Jason— ¡Eso fue peligroso y estúpido!

—Pero divertido—Jason notó que su respuesta quizá no fue la mejor, se dispuso a recibir una buena bofetada, pero en vez de eso recibió un abrazo— ¿Pa?

—Eres un idiota, pudiste haber muerto—Bruce abrazó a Jason muy efusivamente, Jason se sonrojó ante el abrazo, separándose al poco tiempo

—Nos preocupaste pequeño gruñón— Hal intervenía también

—Lo siento, no pensé que eso saliera tan mal, además tengo una buena razón para haberlo hecho—Jason comenzaba a excusarse ávidamente

—No deja de ser una estupidez— ahora caminaban hacia donde estaban el resto de la familia

— ¡Cielos viejo eso fue espectacular! —David había alcanzado a Jason junto con sus hermanos y se mostraba visiblemente emocionado

—No fue nada amigo, te dije que soy un excelente vaquero, aunque solo sea un citadino como dicen ustedes—Jason presumía

—Sin duda, pero lo más impresionante fue ver a tu padre detener al toro directamente con su cuerpo—Davis señaló a Hal

—¿Qué? ¡Este pervertido no es mi padre! —Jason se incomodó y señaló con un gesto a Bruce—el es mi padre

—Lo siento no quería incomodar al confundir a tu padre biológico, pero es que te pareces mucho a él, bueno no se a mi me lo parece, pero como sea lo que tus padres hicieron fue asombroso—Jason estaba trastornando su cara en una mueca de desagrado, Hal y Bruce solo se sonrojaron.

—¡Yo no me parezco a este!

—Error pequeño gruñón yo no me parezco a ti—se quejo Hal, Jason y Hal estaban enfrascándose en una nueva pelea

—¿He dicho algo malo? — David se había apenado, Bruce se acercó a el

—Bueno ellos se llevan así—explico el patriarca de la familia

—Si Todd es bastante idiota y Jordan bastante necio, son buena combinación—Damián hablaba con sarcasmo

—Te entiendo cuando mi otro padre se mudo a casa con papá discutíamos todo el tiempo también—todos se quedaron mirando a David un tanto asombrados.

—¡Wow! —Jason se alejó de Hal y caminó hacia su amigo al cual alejó un poco de su familia—¿Tienes dos papas? ¿Hombres? —El cuestionado asintió —viejo lo lamento mucho

—No es tan malo, bueno lo era al principio pero ahora nos llevamos bien —David trataba de explicarle a su amigo que no era tan malo, pero más aun para decirle que no era el único, por otro lado Jason entendía ahora porque era motivo de burlas y acoso por parte de los otros sujetos

—Me gustaría, me gustaría conocer a tus padres —Bruce se había acercado a Jason y su amigo y le hablaba con sinceridad—me gustaría hablar con él y pedirle una disculpa por los problemas que hayan causado mis hijos

—¡No hicimos nada malo! —Se quejó Tim un tanto ofendido

—Solo perdieron en sus competencias—Jason les miraba con desgano, sus hermanos se ofendieron—niéguenmelo

—Bueno tu no lo hiciste mejor, no tardaste mucho sobre el toro—Dick metía el dedo en la llaga, Jason torció la boca

—Yo te enseñare a mantenerte en tu lugar Dick—Jason estaba por ponerse a pelear con su hermano mayor.

—¡Suficiente! —Bruce intervino—venga vayamos a agradecer a los que les prestaron los caballos

—Em… Bruce ¿Podemos invitarlos a comer? —el mencionado miró a Hal con incredulidad—no me mires así, ya pasa del medio día y tengo antojo de unas costillas—Hal se rascó la nariz con nerviosismo—además luchar contra un toro produce hambre.

—Deja de comer esas cosas pervertido ¡Pobres animales! —Damián es escandalizaba por el hecho de pensar que alguno de los animales que había acariciado terminaran en el plato de Hal

—No me regañes enano, si te portas bien te puedo dar una mazorca o una patata al horno—Hal le sonería a Damián—se que tienes hambre— el menor negó con la cabeza, pero el gruñido de su estomago lo traicionó— ¡Ding! ¡Punto para Jordan otra vez! —Bruce suspiro con desgano, quizá ya era hora de comer, los chicos parecían hambrientos y Hal no tenia llenadera, había sido un día agitado, sería mejor bajar el ritmo si querían acabar en una sola pieza.


	18. Regreso a la normalidad

Había mucho ruido, el usual que hay en un restaurante pero en particular el de ese que había escogido Hal le parecía a Bruce que era de lo más escandaloso, y era cierto, ya sea porque estaba lleno de vaqueros y sus familias, bien porque no tenía paredes y estaba semi al aire libre o simplemente porque la música que había de fondo no ayudaba mucho, era ruidoso y no se podía concentrar demasiado ni siquiera en ver el menú.

— ¿Ya decidieron? –Bruce retiro las narices del menú que tenía en frente para observar a sus hijos.

—Yo quiero hamburguesa—Dijo Tim abiertamente

—¿De nuevo? —Dick interrumpía a su hermano—solo has comido hamburguesas casi durante todo el viaje ¿Qué no te hartas?

—No realmente—Tim se rascó la nariz— además hay que aprovechar, Alfred no nos deja comer hamburguesas en casa

—En eso tienes razón—Dick lo medito unos segundos, tenía razón, si Alfred le s hubiera visto comer los últimos días le habría dado muy probablemente un infarto de ver que tantas comidas rápidas habían comido—aun asi, yo comeré pollo rostizado—Bruce asintió

— David ¿Tu qué comerás? —el invitado de los Wayne estaba sentado entre Bruce y Jason en la gran mesa rectangular que recordaba a las que había en algunos parques.

—No, yo no tengo hambre señor Wayne, no se preocupe—dijo con cierta pena el chico, era comprensible ya que no cualquiera acepta una comida con los padres de alguien que acaba de conocer una hora atrás.

—No tengas pena, pide lo que quieras, yo invito—Bruce se mostraba amable con el chico este asintió y acabo pidiendo lo mismo que Tim que era lo más barato del menú.

— ¿Tu qué quieres Jason? —Bruce miró a su hijo que estaba sentado frente a Hal ambos mirando el menú — ¿Jason? ¿Hal?

— ¡Costillas BBQ! —Dijeron ambos al unísono — ¡Deja de imitarme!—nuevamente hablaron a la vez, los demás jóvenes de la mesa se aguantaron la risa, Bruce puso cara de fastidio, comenzó a contar hasta diez.

Una risa infantil y sarcástica llamó la atención de todos—Son iguales, muy parecidos, el amigo de Todd tenía razón—Damián se burlaba divertido de la situación, metiendo el dedo en la llaga, Jason se enojó

—¡Ya dije que él no se parece a mí! ¡Solo me está imitando! —se quejó Jason

—Y yo ya dije que es un error, tú eres el que no se parece a mí, ingrato gruñón—Hal dijo esto sin mirar a Jason

—Voy a matarte pervertido—Jason soltó la carta e hizo –y lo hare muy lentamente—quiso levantarse pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo quedarse sentado

—Deberías controlarte amigo—David sujetaba a Jason—deberías respetar más al señor ¿Cómo se llama?

—Pervertido…—una mala mirada le hizo recapacitar… Jordan…

—Si, al señor Jordan, deberías respetarlo más—David brillaba en la mesa como un chico realmente muy maduro.

—Vaya me agrada este chico ¿Bruce podemos adoptarlo? —Hal bromeaba un poco con la situación los chicos Wayne se incomodaron

—No Hal, ya "tenemos" cuatro—comentó Bruce en tono serio y lúgubre debido a la broma de Hal

—Sí pero ninguno que se porte bien

—¡Hey! —Los cuatro hijos de la familia Wayne se quejaron un poco ofendidos—Yo si me porto bien—se quejó Tim, sus hermanos lo miraron con una cara de las que dicen "eres un lame botas" Tim se contrajo en su sitio—bueno la mayoría del tiempo

—Es como un sesenta - cuarenta enano—le dijo Hal mientras le revolvía el pelo

— ¿Ves? No lo pone tan fácil—Jason bajó la voz y se quejó al oído de su nuevo amigo—es bastante estúpido

—Puede ser, pero no hace que deje de ser la pareja de tu padre—le reprendió el chico

— ¡Él no es la pareja de mi padre!

—Negación…

—No es negación—Jason no buscaba como explicarle a David la situación de hecho el tampoco entendía muy bien que pasaba—está bien te dejare ganar esta ronda—una bola de papel interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¡Joder Jordan!

—Te estoy hablando Jason —Hal miraba a Jason entre sonriente y burlón

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —un codazo lo hizo cambiar de opinión—es decir ¿Qué quieres?

—Te preguntaba que si siempre pedirás costillas podemos pedir el paquete grande—Hal señaló alegremente un punto en el menú un paquete de castillas para cuatro personas que incluía varias salsas y complementos, — ¿Compartimos? —la cara de Jason se curveo en una sonrisa cómplice

—Eso es un paquete familiar—Bruce se indignó un poco—Hal ya has comido demasiado—le señalo el mayor

—Las cosillas de Alfred no saben igual, es una oportunidad única —se justificó el linterna

—Pennyworth no cocina costillas—comentó Damián como no queriendo la cosa

—¡Dah! Por eso mismo pequeño aguafiestas— Jason se burló del menor—eso me recuerda tú no has pedido nada.

—Me rehusó a comer algo que haya venido de algún inocente animal indefenso— se quejó Damián cruzando los brazos

—Debes estar bromeando—le dijo Hal no muy convencido de los diálogos del chico

—No puedo creer que rechaces la sabrosa comida de este lugar—Jason se hacía al ofendido—me avergüenzo de ti

—Hablo en serio es como si fuera a casa y me comiera a mi vaca —se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa, cuando de animales se trataba Damián se ponía muy dramático

—No es mala idea, siempre me he preguntado cómo sabría ese animal—dijo Jason frotándose las manos y después la barbilla.

—Y tendríamos carne para un par de semanas—complementó Dick

— ¡No se vayan a atrever a tocar a mi mascota! Damián estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la mesa, pero una seña de su padre le detuvo

—Nadie tocara a tu mascota, ni mencionara nada, pero necesitas comer algo—Bruce se había puesto serio no quería una comida caótica.

—Ensalada —Jason le miró de mal modo—hablo en serio una ensalada— tomó trabajo pero al menos ya estaban listos para ordenar.

Pasaron los minutos, los chicos estaban bastante relajados, Bruce y Hal también se encontraban menos tensos, sobre todo Hal que ya había bebido una cerveza, estaba por pedir la segunda cuando sus platos llegaron— ¡Oh si nene! —Hal abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y emoción al ver en el norme plato lleno de costillas que colocaron entre él y Jason.

—Buena la hiciste Jordan— Jason se ganó una mirada incomoda por parte del aludido—en el buen sentido… ¡Esto es enorme! Y además ¡Se ve delicioso!

—Te dije que yo sé escoger bien, sino me crees pregúntale a tu padre—Hal tomó una costilla y la remojo en salsa, los chicos expresaron desagrado ante el comentario de Hal con un gesto—no me refería a eso ¿Qué? Me refiero a que sus vacaciones no han resultado malas.

—Eso es cierto—Tim dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa

—¿Están de vacaciones? —el invitado de los Wayne se dirigió a Jason que ahora estaba enfrascado en su comida, tomando costillas y comiendo con avidez

—Sí, son mini vacaciones forzadas—comentó Dick desde el otro extremo de la mesa

—No entiendo

—No expulsaron de la escuela y nos mandaron a terapia por no ser una familia normal—Jason contestó a la pregunta de su amigo, el cual sonrió incomodo, no sabía si reír o tomarlo en serio, Bruce se llevó una mano a la cara con vergüenza, Hal no dijo nada, solo tomo más comida.

—Viejo, castigado y tus padres te llevan de vacaciones, cuando yo hago algo malo mi padre solo me da un par de jaloneos en las orejas y me pone a mover fardos de heno hasta cansarme.

—No hay mucha diferencia, el mío me jala la oreja y me hace entrenar rutinas acrobáticas y militares hasta que caigo desmayado por agotamiento—David sonrió divertido—¡Auch! —Jason optó por mejor no decir nada, su padre le escuchó y tomo represalias jalándole el cabello sin que lo vieran los demás— me mordí mi labio—comento para disimular su incomodidad, Bruce le miró de mal modo.

Los minutos pasaron, la comida iba bastante bien sobre todo para Jason y Hal—Buenas tardes—una voz interrumpió la comida de los vacacionistas, todos observaron al hombre que se acercó a ellos, alto fornido cabello rubio, vestido al estilo vaquero incluyendo sombrero y botas, notablemente muy parecido a David.

—Hola Papá, pensé que no llegarías—el chico se paró de su lugar para ir a donde su padre—papá estos son los Wayne, compitieron usando nuestros caballos como te comenté, el es el Señor Wayne—señaló a Bruce que se puso de pie para estrechar la mano del mencionado, el hombre se quitó el sombrero.

—Bruce Wayne —le estrechó la mano con fuerza—es un placer señor…

—Owen, Jake Owen—el sujeto puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo—lamento que mi muchacho le haya dado problemas.

—No se preocupe, es un buen chico —comentó Bruce David se sintió halagado.

—Un ejemplo comparado con estos cuatro—Hal habló mientras terminaba de tragar un bocado—perdón no nos han presentado— se puso de pie—Hal Jordan, es un placer—Hal se limpió la boca con una servilleta al igual que las manos

—Es mi…—Bruce se incomodó un poco—… socio… —el padre de David entendió de inmediato

—Si entiendo, yo también tengo un socio—el hombre le guiño un ojo a Bruce este se sonrojo

—¿Dónde está papá Josh?

—Ayudando a tu hermano para su presentación, de hecho debemos ir con ellos—David se entristeció un poco.

— ¿En que participa tu hermano? —inquirió Jason

—En nada, él es cantante, abrirá el concierto de Pinmonkey y Trace Adquins—explicó el chico, Jason comenzó a toser atragantándose por la impresión

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que había concierto de Pinmonkey y Trace Adquins? —dijo entre enojado e impresionado, se paró de un salto y corrió hacia su amigo—viejo tu hermano debe ser muy bueno entonces ¿Cómo se llama?

—Steve Grand

—¡¿WTF?! ¡Viejo debes ayudarme a conseguir el autógrafo de todos! —Jason tomó a su amigo por los hombros manchándolo un poco con salsa—lo siento—dijo arrepentido mientras intentaba limpiarlo

—No te preocupes jovencito, si nos alcanzas en un rato, estoy seguro que Steve nos dará buenos lugares para ti y tu familia—el padre de David le sonrió comprensivo

—No queremos ser una molestia—Bruce interrumpió, Jason le miro con indignación ¿en qué pensaba su padre? ¡El si quería ir al concierto!

—No lo será, será divertido, en un ahora búsquenos en la entrada al auditorio, ahí lo arreglaremos— dicho esto los Owen comenzaron a alejarse, Bruce sonrió satisfecho, Jason estaba que no cavia de felicidad.

—Bueno todo va como lo planee—dijo Hal, dejo caer los huesos de su comida sobre el plato

— ¿Hal? No me dirás que planeaste esto para que Jason pueda ver un concierto tras bastidores ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué no lo hice Bruce? —Hal le guiño un ojo

—No, no lo hiciste esto es una gran coincidencia producto de la suerte que tiene Todd—Damián pico la ensalada de su plato y recibió una patada bajo la mesa— ¡No me patees Jordan!

— ¡Ups! ¡Perdona! —contestó el linterna como no queriendo la cosa.

—No me importa si lo planeo o no, veré a dos de mis cantantes de country favoritos y…. —Jason cortó su felicidad un momento— ¡¿Dónde rayos esta mi comida?! —un plato vacío apareció frente al lugar de Jason— ¡Jordan!

—¡hey! Yo no hice nada, el que se duerme pierde—señaló Hal divertido

—¡Voy a matarte Jordan! —Jason se abalanzó sobre Hal el cual se alejó de la mesa—¡Te comiste mis costillitas! —Bruce corrió a detener a su hijo, se había acabado la tranquilidad, era hora de pedir la cuenta.

Se retiraron del restaurante tan rápido como pudieron o más bien como Bruce les indicó, ya que se sentía avergonzando del pequeño escándalo que se había generado entre Jason y Hal, pasaba ya de la media tarde la luz del día estaba por comenzar a desaparecer dando paso a la noche, como no queriendo la cosa los Wayne y Hal llevaban ya casi todo el día en la feria.

—Vayamos a los juegos—nuevamente todos observaban el mapa

—No, quedamos que iríamos al concierto de esta noche así que no intentes arruinarlo Dick, yo no dije nada cuando estábamos en la playa—Jason pedía de nuevo tomar las riendas de la actividad, y es que se le notaban demasiado sus ganas de llamar la atención en lo que él consideraba su día.

—No seas pesado Jay, aún falta para eso—le reclamó Tim, él también quería ir a los juegos mecánicos.

—No, hay que llegar antes para ocupar buen lugar

—No seas necio Todd—Damián irrumpía en la conversación—te dijeron que te conseguirían lugar así que déjanos hacer algo —Jason puso mala cara al ver que su hermano menor tenía razón.

—Es cierto—Hal intervino también—no veo nada de malo en pasar un rato a los juegos, además según el mapa queda de camino al auditorio—Jason se enfurruño

—Tranquilo hijo, llegaremos a tiempo—Bruce intervino para calmar a su muchacho el cual suspiró con resignación, Jason asintió después de todo no era que pudiera ponerse a discutir con su padre—¿Hal? —Bruce vio que el mencionado hacía gestos extraños

—No pasa nada ¿Nos vamos? —dicho esto los 6 caminaron hacia los juegos mecánicos.

— ¡Esto es Genial! —Tim lucía emocionado de ver todas las maquinas que habían, quería subirse a todas

— ¿Qué tal ese de ahí? —Dick señalo unas sillas que se elevaban sobre una gran columna para luego dejarles caer en aparente caída libre una y otra vez

—Parece buena elección— Jason se animó un poco—el que suba de ultimo es el "joker"—inició un carrera seguido de sus hermanos, tras de ellos caminaban Bruce y Hal

—¿Seguro estas bien? Luces incomodo —Bruce interrogó a Hal que tenía una buena cara de incomodidad

—Sí, es solo que—se llevó una mano a la frente, sentía que comenzaba a sudar profusamente—de momento me sentí incomodo—llegaron a donde estaba el juego

—¡Vamos Pa, vamos señor Jordan arriba! —Dick Jalo a su padre que obtuvo un lugar al lado de Damián mientras Hal se acomodaba entre Jason y Dick

—¿Nervioso? —Damián se hizo al desentendido de la pregunta de su padre

—Más bien aburrido—los barandales que los aseguraban a los lugares fueron acomodados sobre ellos—esto no pinta para ser…. ¡demonios! —Damián se sorprendió un poco al sentir que el asiento se elevaba a gran velocidad sobre el suelo, Bruce sonrió divertido.

—¡Animo Pervertido! ¡Esto es genial! —Jason gritaba animado mientras extendía sus brazos y sus piernas

—No está mal—Hal le miraba divertido, pero a la vez preocupado, se sentía raro—¡Maldición! ¡Quiero bajar! —Dick y Jason le miraron confundido

— ¿Qué pasa Jordan? ¿No que Muy piloto de fuerza aérea? —Jason se burlaba del mayor mientras no paraba de reírse por lo divertido del juego, pero cesó sus burlas cuando notó la palidez en el rostro de Hal— ¡Oh rayos!

El juego se detuvo tan rápido como había iniciado, Dick y Jason bajaron para ayudar a Hal a pararse del asiento, este se bajó como pudo —¿Qué sucedió? —Bruce se acercó a sus hijo un poco preocupado

—El señor Jordan se mareo —explicó Dick

—Estaré bien solo denme un… —Se deshizo de todos y dando tumbos se alejó de los Wayne corriendo hacia un bote de basura, en menos de dos minutos estaba vomitando todo lo que había comido en las últimas horas—Hay demonios…—dijo lamentándose

—Te advertí que no comieras tanto—Bruce se acercó para auxiliar a Hal, el cual se tambaleaba sobre sus piernas

—Púdrete Wayne —se volvió a inclinar sobre el basurero y saco un poco más de su comida— ¡Hay demonios! Creo que eso es lo que nos dio de cenar Alfred la semana pasada…

— ¿Estás bien?

—Si de maravilla, ahora quítate Wayne— Hal se incorporó e intento dar unos pasos —no, no estoy, mejor ayúdame—Bruce le sostuvo pasando un brazo por sus hombros, Tim le acercó una botella de agua, Hal le agradeció.

—Solo nos estas retrasando pervertido—se quejó Damián

—eso te pasó por comerte todas las costillas del plato—Jason se ganó una mirada severa de su padre

—No te pongas así ingrato gruñón, te salvé—Hal se acomodó en su pose comenzaba a sentirse mejor—si no me comía todo, tú también hubieras vomitado.

—Como sea Jordan— Jason se cruzó de brazos—mejor continuemos.

Llegaron con tiempo suficiente para asistir al concierto, todos llegaron bastante animados sobre todo Jason, quien estaba casi literalmente caminando en el aire—No puedo creerlo, ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!—comentó emocionado mientras esperaba a que su nuevo amigo llegara para dejarle pasar

—sabes esa frase ya no es tan impactante como antes—le comentó Dick en tono de burla

—Es verdad ya has tenido como cinco mejores días de tu vida… solo en este año—le dijo Tim desconfiado

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Tengo muchos días buenos—sus hermanos le miraron con negación, ¿Jason con días buenos?—bueno en realidad no he tenido ningún día bueno desde que el pervertido se mudó a casa—comentó agriamente

—el sentimiento es mutuo—Hal había intervenido de mala gana—pero lo solucionaremos de alguna forma—le guiñó el ojo.

—Entonces tráeme más seguido a los rodeos pervertido— Jason recibió un codazo por parte de Bruce—está bien no dije nada— Jason hizo lo más parecido a una disculpa, pero se distrajo cuando una voz que se iba a cercando a ellos entre la gente llamó su atención, el nuevo amigo de Jason se acercaba a toda prisa—viejo pensé que no llegabas—Jason saludó a su amigo.

—Perdona mi hermano me tenía ocupado—se excusó el joven mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, para luego hacerles una seña para que le siguieran, las cosas se estaban poniendo más interesantes para los Wayne.

El concierto resulto como debía, bastante ameno y verlo desde la primera fila había sido, al menos para Jason algo para recordar, claro está que en compañía de los Wayne no se sabe que puede pasar—¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado Dick-idiota me duele! —se quejaba Jason mientras sentía como su hermano le limpiaba una herida.

—Deja de quejarte pedazo de imbécil, tienes suerte de que no tengas una herida más grande—le reprendió Dick mientras le untaba más desinfectante en el brazo

—Eso si hay quienes terminaron peor que yo—Jason señaló a un adolorido Hal que estaba sobre una caja cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con una mano.

—Tome esto señor Jordan—el padre de David se acercó muy confianzudo a Hal

—No, no es necesario, insisto en que…—Hal negaba con la cabeza, no quería colocar sobre su rostro el gran pedazo de carne que el señor Owen le dirigía al rostro—¡Oh cielos!... se siente bien—admitió el linterna cuando gracias a la ayuda de Bruce le acomodaron el gran trozo de carne de vaca sobre el ojo

—No dejas de hacer idioteces Hal—le recriminó Bruce

—Yo no empecé la pelea, fue tu amado angelito vaquero venido del más allá, no puede discernir entre un accidente y algo a propósito—comentó Hal mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared.

—te estoy escuchando pervertido, no hables como si no estuviera aquí

—lo digo para que me escuches ingrato gruñón—Hal sintió como le presionaban en donde le habían golpeado—¡Maldición Wayne! —el aludido suspiro con desgano

—Lo siento mucho señor Owen, pero ya sabe con cuatro es decir cinco hijos bastante mal educados a veces las cosas se van de control—dijo Bruce sarcásticamente, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Hal

—No se preocupe le entiendo, al menos fue ya cuando había acabado el concierto, y no fue una pelea tan grande—el padre de David se rasco la cabeza un tanto nervioso, al recordar los golpes y brincos que daban los hijos de Bruce por el lugar lanzando golpes y patadas a todos esos vaqueros, al menos la policía no había tenido que participar para calmar la revuelta, y por lo que parecía el que se había llevado la peor parte era Hal quien acabó con un ojo morado y casi cerrado por completo.

—Me gustaría—Bruce se puso más serio de lo normal—hablar con usted un segundo—ambos adultos se retiraron un poco de donde estaban Hal y los chicos

— ¿A dónde va papá? —preguntó Tim curioso a Hal que aun sostenía con desgano el extraño parche sobre su ojo, lucia despeinado y desarreglado por la trifulca en la que habían estado

—Dijo que tenía que hablar con el padre del nuevo novio de Jason—

— ¡No es mi novio! ¡Deja de decir idioteces Jordan! —Jason se enojó sobre manera—no todos son pervertidos como tú—

— ¡Hey Jason! —David asomó de la nada acercándose a los Wayne—¿está todo bien?

—Sí, bueno más o menos, solo hay un idiota que no cierra la boca—contestó el segundo de los Wayne

—Tt, si Todd no deja de parlotear —dijo Damián con sarcasmo haciendo enojar al aludido

—No me busques enano, que no ando muy de buenas

—¿Tu de buenas? ¿Cuándo? —Damián seguía picando a su hermano el cual le levantaba una mano como amenaza

—Jason déjalo en paz, tengo un ojo lastimado pero tengo otro para verte asi que quieto—le regañó Jordan, Jason solo bufó con desapruebo.

—Perdona David a veces estos se ponen pesados ¿Me decías?

—Si bueno, te traje algo que creo que te gustará—David le entregó unas fotos a Jason todas iban autografiadas por sus artistas favoritos

—¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! —Jason miraba las fotos una y otra vez no podía creerlo—es un excelente final para este día

—Lo menos que te mereces por dar tan buena pelea—David rio nervioso

—Entonces agradece y discúlpate Jason, tu padre parece haber terminado con lo que sea que haya hecho, es hora de irnos—Hal se puso de pie con ayuda de Tim

—Bueno el pervertido ha hablado—dijo Jason con sarcasmo—nos vemos amigo, gracias por todo y ha sido un placer conocerte—dicho esto estrechó la mano de su amigo y se alejó de David caminando con su familia

—¿Todo bien? —Hal interrogaba a Bruce que lucía bastante relajado ahora

—Sí, acabo de cerrar un negocio es todo—dijo confianzudo

—Asi que supongo que patrocinaras ahora un rancho de nuestros "nuevos amigos"— Hal hizo una seña con los dedos haciendo comillas, Bruce asintió—¿Que te convenció de eso?

Bruce miró hacia otro lado como no queriendo la cosa—el nombre—Hal parecía no entenderle—se llama "Los terribles"

Hal soltó una gran carcajada, ganándose las miradas de todos los Wayne—ahora se llamara "Los terribles Wayne" ¡Que apropiado! —Hal se burlaba a carcajada abierta— ¡Auch! —un punzante dolor le hizo callar un momento—duele…duele— se volvió a tocar su ojo que estaba casi cerrado debido al golpe que recibió.

—Bien merecido pervertido—Jason intervino ofendido por el comentario de Hal

—Esta vez apoyo a Jason señor Jordan—Dick cayó en cuenta que su hermano dijo esa frase sin siquiera levantar la vista—¿Me dejas ver?-intento quitar de las manos de su hermano menos las fotos autografiadas que le habían dado

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mis fotos! —Jason alejo las fotos de Dick, pero un avispado Tim le salió al paso.

—¡Las tengo! — Tim miró los pedazos de papel que tenían varios garabatos—no conozco a ninguno de estos

—Tt, lo interesante esta al reverso—Damián le hizo una seña a Tim ambos miraron y sonrieron burlonamente

—¡Suelten eso! —Jason hizo por avanzarse sobre Tim, pero Dick fue más rápido, revisó rápidamente las fotos y comenzó a reír entre disimulado y burlón

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Hal que caminaba al lado de Bruce y un tanto lejos de los chicos intervino interesado

—¡Pa me quitaron mis cosas! –se quejó con Bruce

—Dick…

—ya ya se las devuelvo—Dick hizo una pausa—después de todo no queremos que pierdas el numero celular de tu nuevo "novio"—Dick le dio la vuelta a las fotos mostrando un número de teléfono que estaba anotado

— ¡Que no es mi novio!... ¡Estás muerto Grayson! —Jason comenzó a perseguir a Dick quien emprendió una carrera a toda velocidad para huir de su molesto hermano—¡Te matare!-tras de los mayores salieron también Tim y Damián.

—¿Deberíamos correr? —Hal interrogó a Bruce

—Quizá, pero no quiero dejarte muy atrás

—Estoy herido de un ojo no de los pies puedo caminar solo—Hal tardó más en decir la frase que en tropezar al bajar un pequeño escalón, terminando en el suelo

—Percepción de profundidad Hal —le dijo burlón el patriarca de los Wayne.

—Que gracioso ¿Me ayudaras? O ¿solo vas a regodearte? —en menos de dos segundos Bruce ayudaba a levantarse del suelo al linterna—creo que ya es hora de irnos, he tenido suficiente de rodeos por este día— Bruce accedió, de todas formas ya era momento de ir al hotel, las vacaciones de los Wayne estaban llegando a su Fin.

La mansión de los Wayne era bastante tranquila, bastante solitaria sobre todo en los días en que ninguno de los Wayne estaba y aunque por momentos resultaba solitario para Alfred resultaba bastante relajante aunque después de cuatro días ya comenzaba a extrañarlos a todos.

—¡Estamos en casa! —una voz infantil cortó el silencio de la mansión, Alfred pudo escucharlo hasta el lugar donde estaba se aproximó al recibidor de la mansión, al llegar vio como un alegre Tim le sonreía.

—Bienvenido amo Tim, bonito traje el que lleva—Alfred señaló el traje jedi que Tim tenia puesto, no tenía todos los detalles pero se notaba que era un disfraz—supongo que es un recuerdo del viaje—Tim asintió

—¡Estamos en casa! —un animado Dick gritó la misma frase que Tim había dicho unos segundos antes, entró cargando sus maletas y usando unos lentes de playa y gorra a juego—¿Nos extrañaste Alfred? —el interrogado asintió

—¿Quién va a extrañarte a ti perdedor? —Jason entró fingiendo un acento ranchero en su voz llevaba sus botas y un sombrero vaquero sobre su cabeza—debimos dejarte con los coyotes para que tengamos por que extrañarte…

—¡hazte a un lado Todd! — Damián entró golpeando a Jason con un gran peluche que llevaba bajo el brazo—ocupas toda la maldita puerta

—Sin Maldecir Damián—Bruce llegó tras de sus hijos junto con Hal ambos cargando maletas—Buen día Alfred—

—Joven Bruce es bueno ver que ya todos están de regreso y en una sola pieza—comentó Alfred en su clásico tono sarcástico

—Al menos la mayoría—Hal entraba desganado por la puerta usando unos grandes lentes oscuros

—Bueno que llegaran todos en un noventa por ciento completos ya es ganancia—comentó Alfred mientras les hacía señas para que se adentraran más en la mansión—joven Bruce tengo listas las citas que tuvieron que reacomodarse por su salida—Bruce suspiró con un dejo de desgano, había que regresar a trabar

—¿Iras a trabajar ? —pregunto Tim un poco decepcionado

—Hay cosas que no pueden esperar mucho tiempo aunque puedan postergarse hijo—Bruce trataba de sonar lo más condescendiente posible—¿Por qué no suben todos a sus habitaciones y desempacan? —los chicos pusieron malas caras y optaron por obedecer

—Sí, estamos en casa—Jason dijo esto de mal modo.

—No entiendo como tienes ánimos de regresar a la oficina tan pronto, yo siento que necesito un descanso de estas vacaciones—Hal dejó caer sus maletas y se cruzo de brazos miraba atreves de los lentes con su único ojo bueno a un Bruce que estaba un tanto enfurruñado.

—Hay cosas que no pueden esperar, Gotham no descansa… —Bruce se dirigió a las escaleras seguido de Hal, ambos entraron a la habitación que compartían—me estas siguiendo…

—Compartimos habitación ¡Dah! —le dijo con sarcasmo, Bruce comenzó a retirarse la ropa mientras sacaba del closet el clásico traje de oficina que usaba la mayor parte del tiempo—sabes no creo que debas irte a trabajar en estos momentos…

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo—esta frase Bruce la dijo con algo de recelo, Hal puso mala cara por el comentario de Bruce que le recordó que el no tenia aun un trabajo—escucha no quise decir eso… es solo que…

—Que yo soy un inútil que debe cuidar a los hijos, si claro—el sarcasmo brotaba de la boca de Hal

—No me refería a eso, mira es solo que hay cosas en la oficina que no pueden esperar, estuve desconectado de muchas cosas y hay que retomarlas

—estuviste desconectado mucho tiempo de tus hijos y se supone que lo retomarías pero ya veo que no—Hal se dejo caer en la cama se sentía vencido, no parecía fructífero discutir esos asuntos con Bruce—como sea al menos los chicos estarán cansados y no darán muchos problemas, además Alfred está en casa, anda vete a tu trabajo—Hal se dio la vuelta en la cama y se acomodó—pero ni sueñes que voy a desempacar tu cosas—bostezó mientras Bruce Salía de la habitación.

Después de las vacaciones siempre queda un dejo de cansancio Hal había olvidado cuando había sido la última vez que salió de vacaciones, y pensando en todo lo vivido en los últimos días se quedó dormido, tan dormido que no se percataba de nada, mucho menos de la figura que entró en la habitación

—Tt, Jordan—Damián le llamaba quedamente tratando de despertarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta—Jordan…—al no obtener ninguna respuesta comenzó a picarle las mejillas—Jordan despierta— el aludido hizo gestos y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo—Estúpido pervertido—el pequeño Wayne estaba comenzando a desquiciarse, olvidaba lo molesto que podía llegar a ser ese sujeto—Jordan—comenzó a jalar la cubierta de la cama sobre la que descansaba Hal—¡Despierta Maldición! — Damián hizo uso de toda su fuerza para tirar de la frazada haciendo que Hal rodara por la cama y chocara con las maletas que estaban en el otro extremo para luego caer al piso—tt, Todd tenía razón

—¡Maldición! —Hal se levanto muy enojado—¡Tu! ¡Estas muerto!

—Tt, quiero ver que lo intentes pervertido—Damián retó a Jordan quien se lanzó por encima de la cama para tratar de atraparlo

— ¡Yo no voy a tu habitación a tirarte de la cama!

—Eso es porque no tienes las agallas para hacerlo bueno para nada—los gritos se iban moviendo por toda la casa, habían comenzado una especie de persecución por toda la mansión comenzando por el pasillo de las habitaciones y bajando hasta el primer piso.

—Señor Jordan —Dick intentaba llamar su atención mientras le salía al paso, pero Hal lo rodeo al ver que Damián paso por debajo de las piernas

—A un lado Dick voy a matar a este enano

—Pero señor Jordan— Dick corrió tras de ambos pidiéndoles que se detengan, Damián se dirigió justo hacia la puerta principal de la mansión

—Te tengo pequeño enano hijo de…—Hal logro atraparlo por las ropas sujetándolo después del cuello de la camisa—te voy a dar una…—el sonido de una garganta aclarándose llamó su atención

—Buenos días señor Jordan—la voz conocida el porte y la pose de presumido hizo que el rostro del linterna se tornara en una enorme mueca de fastidio—espero no interrumpir—Damián sonrió confianzudo

—Señor Jordan llaman a la puerta —Dick les había dado alcance

—Gracias por avisar Richard…—dijo con sarcasmo a la vez que soltaba a Damián que aprovecho para ponerse junto a su hermano—Colton, que "alegría" verte

—No lo dudo, tu expresión es de lo más sincera—dijo el trabajador del estado mientras caminaba hacia Hal y le extendía la mano, el linterna le saludo de mala gana.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Vienes a revisar de nuevo mis cajones a ver si escondo algo? —el mal humor se había apoderado de Hal de manera repentina

—Lo hare en su momento es una inspección de rutina, estaba pendiente y vine hace unos días, pero ni tú, el señor Wayne o los chicos estaban en casa

—Salimos de la ciudad…

—Me lo comentó el mayordomo, el me dijo que regresarían el día de hoy y por eso estoy aquí

—Entiendo—Hal miró a Dick que estaba a una sana distancia de el—eso me recuerda ¿Dónde está Alfred?

—Llevó a papá a la oficina—contesto Dick, era genial lo habían dejado solo con los chicos nuevamente—no tardaría mucho…

—Si seguro, déjenme a mi todo el paquete—Hal se quejo en voz baja—¡Maldición! ¿Ya comenzaste con tus cosas? —Colton estaba apuntando nuevamente en su ya conocida libreta todo lo que Hal decía o hacia.

—Lo siento Jordan como mencioné antes es necesario tomar nota de todo lo que pasa en casa que podría afectar a los chicos, como el asunto de ese ojo morado que tiene en estos momentos—Hal suspiró con pesadez, realmente ese tipo era una patada en los testículos—¿algo que quiera decir? ¿Su pareja lo golpea?

—¡Mi padre no es un golpeador! —se escandalizó Dick

—Dick tranquilo, yo lo arreglo—Hal se dirigió a Colton y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que caminaran—esto no me lo hizo Bruce fue solo una caída que tuve durante el viaje…—era mejor que decir que fue durante una pelea con unos vaqueros

—Si ya veo— el ex amigo de Hal siguió apuntando cosas mientras observaba detalles de la mansión—hablando del viaje ¿Cuál fue el motivo? Ese viaje no estaba autorizado por la corte

—No necesitamos permiso para ir de vacaciones

—Si, en este caso si Hal, te recuerdo que están bajo vigilancia del estado, los menores salieron del área jurisdiccional de Gotham sin aviso hasta donde se pudo tratarse de una sustracción

—¿Me acusas de secuestro?, ¡Su padre estaba con nosotros!

—Yo no pongo cargos solo observaciones, pero debes tener cuidado Jordan cosas como esa pueden costarte ir a prisión—Colton miró a Hal retador—llévame a las habitaciones

—Después de tanto tiempo de visita pensé que ya te sabrías de memoria el maldito camino a las habitaciones

—Sin maldecir Jordan, no es necesario; recuerda que debes de dar buena imagen a tus hijastros—Colton se detenía en cada habitación a observar, en todas hallo un desastre visible causado por chicos que no habían desempacado adecuadamente solo habían sacado las cosas de su maleta y las habían arrojado por todos lados—todas están revueltas, pero la tuya es la peor, no puedo creer que el millonario Wayne comparta una habitación tan sucia contigo—Colton sacó su teléfono y tomo una foto

—Ya quisieras tu compartir una habitación conmigo maldito envidioso—Hal se burló del visitante

—Que gracioso… bueno al menos esta vez no hay ropa interior tirada fuera de los cajones—dijo irónico Colton

—No ya no, luego de tu última visita optamos por mejor no usarla, nos ahorra tiempo a la hora de ya sabes… hacer cosas de adultos—Colton formó una cara de incomodidad, ya que recordó la ocasión en que encontró a Hal con Bruce en una pose incomoda — Perdón ¿dije algo malo?

—Eres un idiota Jordan— Colton se acomodo nuevamente en su pose—quiero ver a los chicos

—Ya viste a dos

—Quiero ver a los otros dos—ruido y gritos llamaron su atención, parecían venir de la ventana, ambos se asomaron para observar

—¡Jason suéltame! —Tim se quejaba de que su hermano mayor le había amarrado con una soga y se hallaba encima de él amarrándole los pies y las manos como si se tratase de una vaquilla—¡Le diré a papá!

—Tú accediste a ayudarme a practicar así que aguántate enano

—Pero no para que me trates como una vaca ¡Suéltame pesado!

— ¡Jasón! ¡Suelta a tu hermano en este instante! —Hal amenazó desde su ventana a Jason quien solo se encogió de hombros

— ¡Tranquilo pervertido! Es decir Jordan solo estamos jugando —Jason seguía forcejeando con Tim para amarrarle las manos junto con los pies

— ¡Carajo! —Hal salió de su habitación a toda prisa en un par de segundos ya estaba llegando donde Jason

—Demonios, aun tardo demasiado—dijo Jason mientras miraba el cronometro de su celular—¡Hey no toques a mi vaquilla!

—Estas demente Jason, no pudiste escoger peor día para estar con tus estupideces—se quejó Hal mientras desataba a Tim

— ¡No son estupideces! —Jason se sintió ofendido—además ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tú me dijiste que hice buen trabajo en el rodeo, dijiste que practicara… ¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo! ¿O que? ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

—No es eso —Hal terminó de desatar a Tim y lo puso de pie— ¿Estás bien? —el pequeño asintió

— ¡Sabia que no se podía confiar en ti!

— ¡Cierra la boca Jason! Si te calmas te explico

—No voy a calmarme ¡Vete al demonio Jordan— la discusión estaba tomando un tono desagradable y de no haber sido interrumpida habría continuado

—Creo que ya vi suficiente por hoy, ha sido muy ilustrativo —Colton había llegado acompañado de su libreta la cual cambio por otra—Jordan preséntate mañana tu y toda la familia al departamento de servicios sociales para valoración—Hal hizo una mueca mientras recibía un documento que le extendía el empleado del gobierno.

—Si me imagino, gracias por la visita—Hal dijo esto con sarcasmo—como siempre eres muy oportuno y tan agradable

—Es mi trabajo Hal, debo ser oportuno y agradable y siendo sincero esta ocasión me has facilitado mucho las cosas—Colton comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida junto con Hal—bueno señor Jordan debo irme, hay que preparar su entrevista de mañana, hasta pronto Hal, espero que se mejore tu ojo—tras decir esto Colton salió de la mansión.

Había sido sin duda una de las peores formas de regresar a al realidad, esa visita le había demostrado a Hal que como dijo Bruce Gotham no descansa, ahora había que avisar a Bruce que tenían un pendiente para la mañana siguiente.


	19. In Other Words...

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué tan descuidado puedes ser?! — Bruce le repetía estas frases a Hal mientras lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra

—¡No me sermonees grandísimo idiota! —Hal se agachó dejando que un objeto pasara por encima de su cabeza

—Una hora, solo una hora y suceden estas cosas—Bruce golpeo directamente a su rival a la cara

Un golpe rozó a Hal en el ojo— ¡Demonios! ¡En el ojo no! —usó la energía de su anillo y tomó en el aire el bumerang que le habían lanzado, luego sujetó al dueño—ya estuvo bueno capitán—dijo esto mientras lo arrojaba a un lado golpeado al contrincante de bruce, el amo de los espejos.

—Yo estaba encargándome de él—se quejó Batman bastante lúgubre

—De nada, maldito pesado—le contestó Linterna de la misma forma—¿Seguirás reclamándome?

—Ya te dije que yo me encargaba de esto—Batman levantó al amo de los espejos y le dio un golpe en el rostro para noquearlo.

—No me refería a eso, me refiero a lo que paso durante el día—Linterna verde se paró junto a Batman y se cruzó de brazos

—No, eso ya lo perdone, se me acordó que eres un maldito descuidado

— ¿Yo un maldito descuidado? Tú te fuiste apenas regresamos a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras—Linterna se enojaba más y más—además no recordemos porque estamos en esta estúpida situación, maldito desobligado

— ¡No me tientes lamparita! —Bruce le enseñó los dientes a Hal, una ráfaga de viento les alcanzo en menos de un segundo

— ¡Oigan chicos! Gracias por su ayuda con estos—Flash había llegado llevando con él a un inconsciente capitán frio y un noqueado amo del clima—gracias a ustedes termine más rápido de lo normal

—De nada—dijo Batman muy serio

—Buen trabajo en equipo—Flash notó como ambos le dirigieron una mala mirada—¿dije algo malo?

—Para nada —Batman sacó un pequeño control de su cinturón y oprimió un botón en menos de un segundo su nave estaba justo sobre ellos—es hora de irnos

—deberíamos ayudar a Barry a llevar estos a prisión—sugirió Hal

—No, no se preocupen yo puedo solo…—Hal miró a Flash insistente—bueno si me vendría bien un poco de ayuda

—Como quieras—Bruce se sujetó a una cuerda que descendió de su nave—no llegues muy tarde, tenemos un pendiente mañana.

—Si "papi" lo tengo en cuenta… vete a dormir ¿quieres? —Después de esta frase del linterna el bati avión se perdió en el horizonte—¡eres un grandísimo idiota! ¡Un bat idiota! —Hal estaba tan entretenido insultando a Bruce que no se percató para nada de los movimientos de de Barry

—¡Terminé! —Flash se acercaba a Hal sacudiéndose las manos—todos los rogues ya están en prisión—Hal le miro incrédulo—te dije que no necesitaba ayuda

—Genial entonces me voy a casa— Hal se resignó a partir, pero Flash lo detuvo y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

No era algo muy común comer perros calientes a esa hora de la noche, y menos común era degustarlos sobre una azotea con los pies colgando de una cornisa, pero ¿qué mejor forma de que Hal y Barry platicaran un rato?—así que… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —Barry fue el primero en romper el silencio

—Bien— contestó Hal a secas, observo la comida que llevaba entre manos la olfateo y le dirigió una mirada a Barry—Gracias por cubrirme con la liga

—Bueno no lo hice yo solo—Barry devoró en un par de mordidas su comida— y le debes un par de favores también a Gardner

—¡A Gardner no! ¿No pudiste decirle a Stwart?, mierda ese tipo no dejara de molestarme— Hal agachó la cabeza rendido—genial más problemas

—Hablando de eso, noté hoy cierta tensión entre tú y Bruce ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Algo así

—Si quieres hablar…

—¡Es que no sé cuál es el maldito problema! —Hal estalló en un halo de inconformidad— no sé si está enojado porque parece que voy conociendo a sus hijos o porque parece que me la paso peleando con sus hijos o porque insisto en que conozca a sus hijos o porque no tengo trabajo por culpa de él y sus hijos o porque simplemente es idiota, el hombre es un maldito misterio—Hal mordió el hotdog que tenía en la mano y siguió hablando mientras masticaba—hoy bromea con una situación y mañana te reprocha esa misma situación, hoy reparte abrazos mañana entrenamientos y bofetadas ¡Que se yo!

—es una relación bastante disfuncional la que llevan—Hal le miró de mal modo—sabes a que me refiero no quise decir que durmieran juntos o algo así —Hal evitó la mirada de Barry, noto que sus mejillas se tornaban un poco sonrojadas—¡No! ¡¿Bromeas?!

—Ci… cierra la boca Barry no es lo que estás pensando, por las inspecciones que recibimos tuve que mudarme a su habitación para que crean que somos una pareja o algo así

—Pero si lo son…

—¡Que cierres la boca!

—Es decir pelean como unos recién casados, no me dirás que lo que vi antes no era una pelea de un matrimonio —Hal bebió de una lata de refresco para evitar contestar—me recuerda a los desacuerdos que tuve con Iris cuando acabábamos de mudarnos a vivir juntos, discutíamos por todo, y cuando Wally el sobrino de Iris llego a nuestras vidas todo se volvió más complicado

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno ya sabes, ella piensa que yo lo mimo demasiado, yo pienso que ella es muy estricta, no le gusta que coma dulces, pero a mí me encanta llevarlo por helado y cosas así… ser padre es complicado, más si te caen de sorpresa—Barry miró a Hal parecía recordar lo que vivía con Bruce—en tu caso ahora tienes cuatro

—Es diferente, no son mis hijos y Bruce no es mi esposo, no somos una familia es una especie de arreglo legal, lo he dejado muy claro en más de una ocasión.

—Pero es un compañero; al menos un compañero de equipo, deben de trabajar como uno, tráguense su orgullo y discúlpense de vez en cuando

—Como si eso fuera tan simple, sabes que el tipo "no comete errores" "Yo soy Batman" —dijo imitándolo con el tono de su voz

—Pues tú no eres un ejemplo de paciencia y sé que te encanta retar a la autoridad "Linterna verde puede hacer lo que sea"

—Yo no… bueno quizá un poco

—Alguien debe dar el primer paso, tú y yo sabemos que Bruce puede ser un idiota, pero por el momento es tu idiota, así que ve ahí y arreglen las cosas, sobre todo si mañana tienen cita en servicios sociales, deben lucir como la pareja más feliz de Gotham —Barry se puso en una pose triunfal— ¡llévale flores y dale una buena noche de sexo!

—¡Deja de decir idioteces! —Hal intento golpear al velocista con un gran bat de energía verde, pero este lo esquivó

—Bueno gracias por la merienda Hal, un placer platicar pero debo volver a casa y tú también—dicho esto Flash se despidió con una seña y desapareció a toda velocidad

—Idiota…— Hal meditó en la última frase de Barry y sacudió su cabeza con algo de asco— ¡Agh! ¡Barry dices puras estupideces! —Hal se elevó por los aires dispuesto a volver a Gotham, meditando en la pequeña platica que tuvo con su amigo, quizá no estaba tan errado, parecía tener algo de experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, y eso podía contar como un motivo para tomar sus palabras en cuenta.

Hal voló tan aprisa como pudo, quería llegar y descansar pues en unas horas tendría un día agitado, optó por mejor no entrar por la baticueva no quería toparse con Bruce que seguramente estaría ingresando datos en su computadora, se acercó directamente a la ventana de la habitación que compartía con Bruce y entró; tenía suerte el susodicho dueño de la mansión no parecía estar en la habitación, se dio la vuelta para cerrar la ventana, ahora solo tenía que meterse en la cama a dormir y evitaría hablar con ese pesado.

—No tardaste mucho—la voz que venía de la entrada del baño le hizo darse la vuelta, Bruce estaba en la habitación.

—No, solo era llevar a los rogues a prisión después de todo —comento Hal mientras se daba la vuelta y se quitaba el traje—emmm… ¿Ya acabaste en el baño? Quisiera darme una ducha—sin duda ambos estaban tensos, Hal se quitó la playera y paso de largo ignorando a Bruce

—Hal —Bruce lucía serio, se dio la vuelta para ver como el aludido entraba al baño

—Descuida no la dejare tirada en el suelo, la pondré con la demás ropa sucia lo prometo—dicho esto cerró la puerta de un golpe

—No me refería a eso… —Un extrañado Wayne salió de la habitación

Estaba seco, fresco y bastante relajado, después de la plática con Barry y un buen baño se sentía mucho más a gusto, se dirigió directo al armario para buscar su ropa de dormir

—Ah ya saliste… ¡Maldición Hal! — Bruce regresó a la habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver al linterna desnudo frente a su armario, se cubrió los ojos por reflejo—ponte algo de ropa ¿quieres?

—sí, si ya voy— Hal tomó lo primero que encontró y se vistió con bastante rapidez—eres un mojigato

—Y tu un desvergonzado— Bruce se paró al lado del Jordan y lo miro fijamente a la cara—¿Cómo sigue tu ojo?

—Está mejor, claro aún sigue bastante hinchado pero—Hal sintió que Bruce le tocaba la herida—¡Auch! ¡No toques! —manoteo enojado

—Ven—el Wayne lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo sentarse en la cama—te ayudare con eso—Hal hizo por protestar, pero Bruce no le dio oportunidad, le tomo el rostro y se agachó para quedar a nivel de su rostro—anda cierra tu ojo— Hal obedeció

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué rayos es eso? —el linterna señaló un pequeño frasco que Bruce traía en la mano

—Es algo que Alfred usa para los golpes, una medicina que él hace

—¿Qué se supone que es?

—No lo sé— Bruce puso un poco de la solución en un algodón y comenzó untarla con amabilidad sobre el hinchado ojo de Hal—pero funciona bastante con esto nos cura cuando llegamos muy golpeados, Jason dice que son drogas, Damián que es un placebo, Dick y Tim dicen que son hiervas —Bruce continuo—mezcladas con amor y alcohol—el Wayne se apenó un poco de decir eso

—Lindas ideas, así que entonces me estas curando con amor… eso es tierno

—Yo no dije que… bueno quizá con drogas… quien sabe.

—Lo sé, lo sé—Hal hizo una pausa— lamento que nos citaran de nuevo en servicios sociales, creo que esta vez no fui el más amable con el idiota de Colton

—Ya lo dijiste es un idiota, no es tu culpa, de todas formas nos habrían citado tarde o temprano—Bruce terminó con su trabajo—está listo... soy yo el que debe pedir perdón, no debí comportarme de esa forma

Hal abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no sabía si había escuchado bien ¿Bruce se disculpó? Eso era algo nuevo, sobre todo porque literalmente pidió perdón, era algo que no pasaba todos los días, ahora podía regodearse a sus anchas—ambos actuamos exageradamente —quizá en esa ocasión no lo haría; Hal notó como Bruce le tomaba de la barbilla y le miraba fijamente la herida—¿No vas a besarme verdad?

—No, no te emociones—Bruce se puso de pie y le revolvió el cabello—será mejor dormir

—Sí, estoy bastante cansado —dicho esto cada quien procedió a acomodarse de su lado de la cama, había sido una noche un poco extraña.

Bruce, solo Bruce… hacía ya bastantes días que en ese cuarto no era solamente Bruce el rico millonario de Gotham, llevaba días que se daba la vuelta en la mañana para evitar los rayos del sol y se topaba con esa figura que roncaba y se removía inquieto con el sueño pesado—Hal—dijo más para sí que para despertarle, con cuidado se puso de pie y se dirigió a buscar su ropa, tenía que comenzar a arreglarse para ir a su cita con servicios sociales.

Como se estaba volviendo costumbre la puerta se abrió con cuidado, dejando ver unos inquietos ojos, Bruce lo notó pero no dijo nada cuando se metía al baño, después de todo alguien merecía una lección—buen día Jordan… —Jason se había colado al cuarto de su padre para despertar a Hal muy a su estilo, se colocó a un lado de la cama listo para hacerlo caer de la misma—¡Hora de levantarse! —las sabanas se movieron dejando caer un gran bulto en el suelo, almohadas—¿Qué demo…?

—¡Sorpresa! —Jason recibió un gran golpe con otra almohada, golpe que lo hizo caer y rodar sobre la cama—¡Buenos días Jason! —Un triunfante Hal había salido de detrás de las cortinas sin que Jason lo notara, al parecer Hal se había levantado temprano

—¡Tu!

—Sip, yop— Hal posó con la almohada

—¡Te matare! —Jason intento arrojarse sobre Hal pero este lo golpeo nuevamente con la almohada haciéndolo caer sobre el piso, un gran peso se dejó sentir sobre Jason—¡Quítate de encima pervertido!

—No es gracioso cuando uno es el bromeado ¿verdad? —Hal tenía atrapado a Jason entre la almohada y el suelo—para desayunar: emparedado de tonto.

—¡Agh! ¡Eres hombre muerto jordan! —Jason como pudo le lanzó un golpe a hal con la rodilla, este se defendió y salió corriendo de la habitación siendo perseguido por el segundo de los Wayne.

—Damián a levantarse…—Dick movía a su hermano menor con insistencia pero el pequeño estaba tan dormido que no le hacía caso

—No te hará caso Dick—Tim había ido también por instrucción de Alfred a despertar a su hermano menor—déjame intentarlo— tim buscó por la habitación y encontró galletas para perro—mira titus…comida—el perro de Damián se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir a Tim quien arrojó las galletas hechas migajas sobre Damián, al instante el perro comenzó a lamer el rostro de Damián—asi no intentara matarnos—

—Buena idea Tim— el bulto llamado Damián se removió en sus sabanas y abrió los ojos—buenos días Dami

—tt, como sea ¿Qué hacen aquí perdedores?

—Nos mandaron a despertarte hay que alistarnos para ir a servicios sociales—Dick daba la explicación pero Damián no parecía poner atención, solo se dedicaba a juguetear con tu perro, lo único que alcanzo a murmurar fue "eso es estúpido"—como sea, o bajas o papá viene por ti—Damián puso mala cara, realmente no tenía muchas opciones

—Está bien ya bajo

—Te vemos en la mesa para desayunar—Tim se dirigió a la puerta pero fue arrojado a un lado cuando esta se abrió de golpe

—Cuidado enano, llevo prisa—Hal entró corriendo seguido de Jason

—¡Señor Jordan! —se quejó Tim que había sido arrojad al suelo, la escena era muy conocida por todos una persecución entre Hal y Jason, pero algo no estaba bien, era Jason el que perseguía a Hal

—¿Qué pasa? —Dick se vea un poco perturbado

—Tu hermano no tiene sentido del humor —un agitado Hal brinco sobre la cama de Damián alterándolos a él y a su perro que empezó a ladrar

—¡Váyanse al diablo! ¡Fuera de mi habitación!—Damián se puso de pie para dar énfasis a sus palabras—¡Titus ataca! —el enorme perro se unió a la persecución

—¡Maldición! ¡Quítate jordan! —Un desesperado Jason comenzó a correr más rápido para ganarle el paso a Hal

—No, hasta crees se ve que trae hambre, muévete Jason o seremos su desayuno— ambos continuaron su carrera hacia otro rumbo de la mansión.

Pasaron un par de horas desde la persecución, la euforia del desayuno había pasado y ahora estaban todos de lo más calmados en la sala de espera de servicios sociales.

—Tt, de nuevo en este estúpido lugar—Damián sentado al lado de su padre se quejaba por cuarta vez desde que habían pisado el edificio.

—Damián—Bruce se puso serio llamándole la atención—compórtate, sabes que aquí todos nos observan.

—No es que me importe demasiado Padre—Bruce suspiró con desgano—solo quiero volver a casa

—¿A seguir haciendo nada? —Hal se cruzó de brazos por un segundo—si todo sale bien todos volverán a la escuela

—Tt —Damián viro el rostro hacia otro lado

—Señor Jordan, le toca —Tim llamaba la atención de Hal tirándole de las ropas

—Oh si…bueno ¿con que letra?

—La M—contestó Jason como no queriendo la cosa

—¿Es multar? —preguntó Jordan, Jason negó con la cabeza, Bruce les miraba intrigado

—Vamos señor Jordan ¿Cómo multar? —se quejó Dick un poco decepcionado—no lo está intentando—multar no es un crimen

—Por cómo me imponen multas a mí en ciudad costera es casi el equivalente a un asalto

—Por como maneja señor Jordan debe ser bastante normal—Tim se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de un ofendido Hal Jordan, el pequeño solo rio nervioso—te toca Dick

—De acuerdo a ver déjame pensar…

—Cuento hasta cinco y quedas eliminado si no das repuesta

—¡Matar! —exclamó Dick emocionado

—No, fallaste también—la cara de Bruce se transformaba en consternación ante los comentarios de sus hijos

—Debe ser Machacar entonces— sugirió Tim muy seguro de sí, pero Jason le negó con la cabeza—¡No es posible!

—¿Qué rayos hacen? —Bruce se escandalizaba de a pocos

—Jugamos a adivinar el crimen—Bruce se quedó casi boqui abierto—si veras pa, yo pienso en un crimen y les doy la letra para que lo adivinen

— ¡¿Acaso están dementes?! —el mayor de los Wayne no podía creer lo que oía

— ¡Mutilar! —Hal se había puesto de pie emocionado como si hubiera encontrado el solo el santo grial de los juegos de palabras—¡Debe ser mutilar!

— ¡Hal! —Bruce le reprendió enérgico

—Maldición volvió a ganar el pervertido—se quejó Jason

— ¡Jason!-el mencionado solo se encogió de hombros

—De acuerdo entonces yo comienzo… estoy pensando en un crimen que empieza con la letra A

—¡Hal! —Bruce se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a Hal para reprenderlo—venimos a una evaluación y no estas ayudando…tú y tus estúpidos juegos ¿Tenían que ser crímenes?

—Me pareció adecuado tomando en cuenta que estamos en algo asi como una comisaria—el patriarca de la familia le miró enojado—¿Quieres jugar? —el interrogado solo negó con la cabeza mientras le mostraba los dientes.

—Buenos días señor Wayne—la conocida voz de su trabajadora social llamaba su atención

—Te salvó la campana—Bruce se dio la vuelta para saludar lo más amablemente posible—Buen día señorita Sanders— intercambiaron saludos cordialmente

—Es un placer verlos de nuevo señor Wayne

—El placer es solo suyo —comento Hal entre dientes

— ¿Sucede algo señor Jordan? —La detective se acercó a Hal que estaba tratando de darle la espalda—le noto incomodo

—Por única vez apoyo al p… Jordan—Damián se dirigía a todos con su comentario—no es divertido venir a este sitio

—Puedo entenderlo pequeño, pero es por su bien—la mujer se acercó a Damián y le dirigió una mirada tratando de ser conciliadora—a todos nos preocupa su bienestar, y estamos aquí para ayudar a chicos indefensos e inocentes como tú—la mujer le acaricio la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo, se alejó dando la espalda a Damián tan solo segundos tiempo para que Dick detuviera a Damián de soltarle un buen golpe—ahora si me siguen por aquí podremos comenzar.

Llevaban ya varios minutos casi veinte sentados en la oficina de la señorita Sanders solo mirando por el vidrio directo a la sala donde estaban los chicos—quizá quieran matarlos de aburrimiento—dijo Hal mientras miraba curioso a los chicos que no habían emitido gran comentario mientras estaban sentados sobre unos cojines alrededor de una mesa, siendo observados por la detective y su asistente.

—Estarán bien—Bruce miraba a sus chicos un poco nervioso

—Si claro mientras no abran la boca…

Las miradas se intercambiaban de un lado a otro, de un rostro al otro parecía todo tan misterioso y complicado que a los chicos les incomodaba—díganme que hicieron toda la semana— la señorita Sanders rompió el silencio

—Fuimos de paseo—comentó Tim bastante alegre

—De vacaciones —prosiguió Dick

—Minivacaciones —confirmó Damián

—Error bobos, fueron Minivacaciones Forzadas… —Jason fue el último en hablar— las mujeres que estaba con ellos en la sala comenzaron a anotar

—Cuéntenos sobre eso

—Pues no hay mucho que contar realmente—Dick dijo esto como no queriendo la cosa—solo fuimos a la playa y a otros lugares mas

— A una convención de comics, un acuario y un rodeo

—Suena interesante—la señorita Sanders no perdía detalle de lo que decían los chicos pero más que eso las maneras en las que lo decían

—Nada del otro mundo, estuvo bien pero el estúpido de Jordan lo arruino en más de una ocasión—agriamente Jason emitía sus comentarios

—Eso solo lo dices por que salimos temprano del rodeo Jason—se quejó Tim—mi día fue perfecto

—¿Sus días?

—Tt, Jordan y mi padre organizaron actividades para cada uno de nosotros, nos tocaba a un día para cada uno—dijo Damián, las mujeres que les observaban anotaron bastante impresionadas—Drake tiene razón Todd, Jordan no hecho a perder todas las cosas algunas las hizo el llorón de Timothy

—¡No lo hice!

—Claro que sí, era mío el premio de poder montar a la ballena asesina en el parque acuático, ¡Tú me lo robaste! —se quejó el menor de los Wayne

—Yo no quería pasar y más después de que casi te come esa ballena, si te ibas a poner asi ¡mejor te hubiera devorado!

—¡Tim! — Dick le llamó la atención a su hermano quien se cubrió la boca—ignore eso, ya sabe niños

—No entiendo que quiso decir

—El perv… Jordan nos organizó una visita a las piscinas de las ballenas, Damián cayó al agua y una ballena le atacó—Jason lo dijo de manera muy natural—Jordan lo sacó de ahí, evitando que se lo coman…para mala suerte de algunos de nosotros

—Yo te enseñare lo que es mala suerte —Damián se tronó los dedos amenazadoramente

—Jason ya basta no estas ayudando —Dick se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso

—Vamos Dick no le dirás a la señorita que mientras dormía en la playa me enterraste en la arena y casi me dejan olvidado

— ¡Yo no hice eso! —Dick meditó un poco —bueno si lo hice y de haber sabido que te pondrías de pesado te dejaba enterrado en la arena

— ¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡Eres tan mezquino como cualquiera de nosotros!-Dick se apenó un poco

—Y tú eres un pesado como el que más, te recuerdo que tú metiste sobre tu edad y te montaste sobre un toro salvaje que casi te mata

—Y perdiste los boletos para que entráramos a ver el Rey León—comentó Tim haciendo enojar más a Jason—no me mires asi sabes que tengo razón—los chicos se habían metido en discusiones sobre cosas que les habían pasado en las vacaciones que iban desde accidentes hasta quien tuvo que compartir cama con quien.

Del otro lado del espejo Hal no podía creer lo que veía y oía, miró hacia un lado tratando de evitar la escena, la frustración crecía en su interior ¿Tanta organización y trabajo para nada?, se retiró del vidrio—carajo, tanto esfuerzo para nada— bufó mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla del despacho

—¿Qué pasa? — Bruce miraba curioso a Hal, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

— ¿Y me lo preguntas? Esos hijos de… tus hijos echan a perder todo…—Hal tenía un semblante bastante desanimado

—Al parecer no regresaran pronto a la escuela, supongo que esas son malas noticias

—No me desanima tanto eso como el hecho de que esto no generó un cambio real en ellos, es decir…—Hal miro a Bruce con detenimiento—dime que no pensaste aunque sea por cinco minutos que estábamos haciendo la diferencia, que comenzaban a estar ¿Alegres? ¿Tranquilos?

—¿Felices? —Bruce notó que Hal asentía—si te entiendo, pero supongo que era muy pronto para cantar victoria ¿No te parece?

—Tenia esperanza de que asi fuera

—¿Qué no la esperanza es cosa de linternas azules? —Hal entornó los ojos ante el comentario de Bruce

—Al menos algo bueno salió de esto—Bruce le miró extrañado—si, al aprecer estas desarrollando sentido del Humor, uno muy malo… pero al menos es algo… —El mayor de los Wayne no dijo nada solo le sonrió de medio lado y le revolvió el pelo—¡¿Qué haces?! No soy un cachorro ¡Suéltame Wayne! —Hal manoteaba

—Claro que no, los cachorros son más lindos y amigables

— ¡Mira quien lo dice! —Hal comenzaba a exaltarse—será mejor que cierres la boca o hare que te tragues tus comentarios —se había puesto de pie quedando exactamente frente a Bruce mirándolo fijamente como de manera retadora—¿Por qué te encanta hacerme enojar?

—Por momentos es divertido

—No me sorprende que tus hijos sean de esa forma, aunque lo niegues ¡Son iguales a ti! —Hal le apuntaba directamente sobre el pecho mientras acercaba mas y mas su rostro al de Bruce, lucia entre amenazador y divertido.

—Disculpen la tardanza—la trabajadora social había entrado a su oficina llevándose una ligera sorpresa ante la escena, no era la primera vez que llegaba y veía a esa pareja tan cerca uno del otro—lo siento, no quise interrumpir

—Por demás, aquí no pasa nada señorita Sanders—Bruce se alejó un poco de Hal

—Si no hay nada que ver aquí—dijo Hal mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente

—De acuerdo, tomen asiento por favor—la trabajadora social le indicó a Bruce que se sentara frente a su escritorio—ha sido una sesión interesante, por demás interesante, debo decir que estoy muy sorprendida de las cosas que han dicho los chicos.

—Puedo imaginármelo—Bruce dijo esto un poco desanimado—

—Es un poco complicado, según veo ¿puedo preguntar de quien fue la idea? —Hal levanto la mano ante la pregunta

—Lo siento me pareció buena idea en su momento, no esperábamos que pasaran tantos inconvenientes — Hal puso una cara incomoda

—Si bueno debo decir que no fue tan mala idea después de todo—Bruce y Hal se miraron extrañados—según se ve los chicos no han cambiado del todo ciertos comportamientos, pero algunas cosas como su ira, su agresión y su apatía han disminuido en gran medida—la mujer señaló a la habitación continua que podía verse atreves del espejo translucido, los chicos estaban sentados cómodamente platicando entre ellos y comentando con la asistente lo acontecido durante las vacaciones—sin mencionar que ya pueden estar en la misma habitación sin causar alboroto—la mujer saco unas carpetas en las que comenzó a realizar apuntes y revisar notas

—Bien hecho Hal—Bruce le dirigió un honesto cumplido a su amigo

—Fue trabajo en equipo lo sabes —el linterna le guiñó un ojo

—No veo mayores impedimentos en darles el alta para el regreso a la escuela y sus actividades normales, sin embargo…—según parece había un pero por parte de la mujer que se tornó en un semblante serio—los chicos comentaron algo sobre ustedes dos

—Lo que sea que le hayan dicho, podremos arreglarlo ¿verdad Hal?

—Si, desde luego—ambos se preguntaban qué era lo que habrían mencionado los chicos ¿Acaso era que peleaban demasiado?

—Me agrada que tengan esa disposición señor Wayne—la mujer dio un hondo respiro al parecer tampoco era un tema fácil para ella—los chicos dicen que su vida sexual es demasiado activa— los dos hombres no supieron que sentían al escuchar semejante frase era como un balde de agua fría pero igual sentían como el color se les subía al rostro

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Hal fue el primero en reaccionar de manera entre airada y ofendida, ante asombro de la empleada del gobierno—quiero decir nosotros no somos… es decir, díselo Bruce

El caballero de la noche estaba impactado por la frase, su nombre dicho nuevamente por el linterna lo hizo reaccionar un poco—Hal tiene razón nosotros no hemos, no nos han visto haciendo cosas de adultos o algo asi

—¡Ni nos verán! — Hal observó como la mujer comenzaba a apuntar nuevamente—es decir, no hemos …¿Qué le dijeron?

—Solamente mencionaron que constantemente el viaje era interrumpido por escenas como llamarlo "comprometedoras" —la mujer hizo señas con los dedos—me comentan que los hallaron mas de una vez en "arrumacos, ellos lo describen asi, que eran ligeramente vergonzosos

—No hacíamos nada malo—Bruce se impresionó ante el comentario de Hal ¿Estaba defendiendo sus "escenas" como "pareja"?

—Quizá no, pero a los chicos les incomoda, además es necesario que los puntos de su relación vayan mas allá del sexo…—Bruce y Hal se quedaron enmudecidos nuevamente—hablemos de ese asunto…—los adultos tragaron saliva, sin duda seria un tema espinoso.

Tic, tic, tic, el ruido de fichas que golpeaban la mesa era lo único que rompía el silencio Hal comenzó a aporrear los dedos sobre la mesa alrededor de la cual estaban sentados todos los Wayne —Auch—comentó el linterna con desgano, una pequeña ficha le habia golpeado en el rotro

—Veinte puntos si le das en la mejilla y treinta si le das en los ojos—dijo Jason con sorna

— ¿Cuanto por darle en la mano? —preguntó Tim sonriente

—Tt, eso ni si quiera cuenta Drake no seas tonto

— ¿Por qué siempre soy e objeto de sus juegos mal sanos? — el linterna lucia un poco mal humorado

—Basta Jason, no lo repetiré—Bruce le llamó la atención a su hijo

—Pero pa ya estamos demasiado aburridos—Jason estaba poniéndose de malas, decía esto mientras arrojaba mas fichas—¿podemos irnos a casa ya?

—No hasta que la trabajadora social nos diga—comentó Bruce

—¿Por qué tardamos tanto? Pensé que esto seria rápido—Dick se quejó y arrojo una ficha a Jason quien le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo

—Lo hubiera sido si ciertos "nenes" no hubieran hablado de más—se quejó el linterna

—Hal…

—Hal nada, ¿qué tienen que estar diciendo estos? Es decir pasamos unas buenas mini vacaciones, en verdad tranquilas, y se concentran en hablar de los accidentes y "arrumacos"—el linterna se cruzó de brazos algo ofendido

—No pensamos que eso fuera problema—se excuso Tim

—No el problema es que ustedes no piensan

—Comienzas a agitarte Hal, tranquilízate—Bruce trataba de tomar todo con calma aunque muy por dentro se sentía igual de incomodo con la situación—esto terminara pronto—el linterna solo bufó

La puerta de la pequeña sala donde estaba toda la familia Wayne se abrió dejando entrar a la trabajadora social, la señorita Sanders lucia una cara bastante seria—bueno Familia Wayne-Jordan— todos hicieron un sonido gutural como asentimiento de lo dicho por la mujer—bueno hemos analizado los comentarios de la última Sesión y el departamento está bastante satisfecho con el progreso de toda la familia—Bruce sonrió satisfecho al igual que Hal— así que no veo motivos por los cuales retrasar el alta de los chicos para regresar a la escuela—Hal casi salta de alegría al escuchar eso, los chicos volverían a clase y el podría regresar a buscar trabajo, ¡Tendría nuevamente mañanas tranquilas! —aquí tiene señor Wayne—la mujer le dio a Bruce una carpeta con unos documentos, la mujer parecía cambiar su semblante por uno más lúgubre—sin embargo esta no es un alta definitiva deberán seguir asistiendo a las sesiones que mande el departamento y concluir con lo que mande la corte—Bruce asintió

—¿Es todo? —Bruce tomó la carpeta y notó como la trabajadora social asentía—entonces es hora de irnos— dicho esto todos los Wayne y Hal se dirigieron a la salida, lo habían logrado.

Una canción, el tarareo de una canción llenaba el espacio de la habitación de Bruce, lo notó y centró su atención en ello, se aproximo con cuidado para ver que sucedía.

—Fly me to the moon…—Hal tarareaba mientras tecleaba frente a la laptop que le había prestado, de las bocinas venia esa canción que hizo popular Sinatra, solo que en una versión un tanto más moderna—

—Veo que estamos contentos—Bruce se introdujo a la habitación

—Oh si, los chicos regresan a la escuela y yo tengo otra entrevista de trabajo mañana— Hal se dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo, era agradable que las cosas salieran bien de vez en cuando—me encanta esa canción…

—Pude notarlo, sabes era una de las favoritas de mi madre—comentó Bruce como si nada

—¡Ah! Entonces la conoces…—Hal se puso de pie—venga canta conmigo Fly me to the moon,Let me play among the stars, Let me see what spring is like… — el linterna caminó unos pasos a su amigo y le hizo una seña con el dedo— anda canta un poco.

—No soy mucho de cantar…

—¿Oh de veras? Eso no es lo que dice Diana— Hal le hizo una seña y le guiño un ojo, Bruce sonrió de medio lado a la vez que meneaba la cabeza—venga te ayudo… Let me see what spring is like, On a-Jupiter and Mars, In other words, hold my hand …— Hal estiro su mano para que bruce la tomara este como por impulso le obedeció a la vez que comenzaba a cantar.

—Fill my heart with song, And let me sing for ever more, You are all I long for —increíble, Bruce estaba cantando era bastante sorprendente, pero más por lo que paso después, Hal lo halo hacia el pegándolo a su cuerpo— ¡¿Qué rayos Haces?!

—Me dieron ganas de bailar—Hal tomo a Bruce poniéndole una mano en la cintura mientras giraba por la habitación sin dejar de cantar— In other words, please be true, In other words, I love you…

—¿En serio? —Bruce miraba fijamente a Hal entre extrañado y enternecido

—No te emociones Wayne así dice la canción —Hal miraba Bruce ligeramente burlón

—Comenzaba a hacerme ilusiones… ¿Quitarás la mano de mi cintura?

—Solo si tú te sueltas de mi cuello—le dijo Hal con sarcasmo, el agarre terminó más rápido de lo que había comenzado.

—Cuando estas contento te pones más extraño de lo normal—le dijo Bruce con un dejo de burla

—Al menos yo tengo la capacidad de estar alegre, tu solo tienes el don de ser extraño—Hal regresó a sentarse frente a la computadora portátil debía seguir trabajando en su curriculum

—Tomaré un baño—Bruce se dirigió a su guardarropa para tomar sus prendas, al abrir vio algo que llamó su atención, el grafico que Hal había pegado, sonrió al ver las fotos de los chicos en la pirámide de Maslow— ¿Crees que deba?

Hal giró la cabeza—anda, te cedo los honores…—el linterna sonrió satisfecho al ver que Bruce movía de nivel las fotos con los rostros de sus chicos, después de eso el caballero de la noche cerró la puerta del closet y se dirigió al baño momento que el linterna aprovecho para volver a colocar papeles en la amplia puerta del closet.

El baño de Bruce tomo más tiempo de lo normal necesitaba relajarse, aun no acababa de descansar de las vacaciones que había tenido con sus hijos y ya debían incorporarse a las actividades normales, salió del baño secándose el cabello, pudo notar que Hal ya se había acomodado para dormir, decidió no hacer mucho ruido, iba a sacar otra playera para ponerse cuando vio la última obra de Hal—Jordan… —no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuatro dibujos diferentes: una escena de playa, unos super héroes, un vaquero montando un toro y un chico con unas ballenas o al menos eso parecían, ya que algunos estaban mejor dibujados que otros. Los observó con cuidado, seguro que los habían hecho en la visita a trabajos sociales como parte de su terapia… al parecer si habían disfrutado mucho sus minivacaciones— Gracias… — lo dijo muy bajo para no despertarlo, ahora debía ir a dar el beso de buenas noches a sus hijos.

—De nada Wayne —para un casi inaudible gracias Hal dio una respuesta igual de insonora, después cayó dormido debía descansar por que al día siguiente le tocaba llevar a los chicos a la escuela.


	20. Noche de Padres

La alarma hacia ruido, se desperezó con cuidado, apenas estaba empezando a entrar las luz del sol por las cortinas, se cubrió los ojos dándose la vuelta sobre el colchón, cinco minutos mas no era una gran diferencia ¿o sí?

— ¡Buenos días solecito! —Hal entró en la habitación bastante alegre, Bruce gruñó desde la cama—anda no seas gruñón que se nos hará tarde, es hora de levantarse

—Déjame dormir Hal…

—De ninguna manera, toca llevar a los chicos a la escuela

—¿Qué? —Bruce se incorporó definitivamente en la cama— pensé que habías dicho que tú te encargarías de eso, al menos por este día.

—Sí, pero cambie de opinión —Hal retiró las cobijas de la cama y se echó encima de Bruce.

— ¡Quítate de encima idiota incumplido! —Bruce comenzaba a enojarse esa no era una buena forma de despertar.

—No me digas así —Hal se removía encima de Bruce dándole la espalda— anda apresúrate tenemos que llevar a los chicos

— ¿Tenemos?.

—Si bueno, Pensé que era mejor idea que los lleváramos juntos, ya sabes… —Hal se quitó de encima de Bruce para que este pudiera levantarse

—¿Como si fuéramos papá y mamá en el primer día de clases?

—Técnicamente es el primer día de clases, bueno eso pienso yo—Hal vio como Bruce comenzaba a levantarse de la cama

—Está bien, ya que insistes—Bruce se levantó a la vez que hacia un par de estiramientos—pero yo conduciré —Hal puso una mala cara, luego salió de la habitación.

Abajo la cocina de Alfred era un hervidero, el hombre trabajaba a toda velocidad preparando los almuerzos que llevarían los chicos—Buen día joven Jordan —le saludo lo mas amablemente posible—se ha despertado temprano

—Bueno es el regreso a la escuela de los chicos —Alfred sonrió ante el comentario del linterna parecía que comenzaba a darle importancia a los sucesos de la vida de sus muchachos, eso le alegraba bastante porque quizá al fin los cuatro Wayne recibirían la atención que tanto anhelaban—además tengo una entrevista de trabajo, bueno un par de entrevistas—dijo como queriendo disfrazar su comentario inicial

—Si es entendible—Alfredo continuo con lo que hacía preparando sándwiches de acuerdo a los gustos de sus jóvenes "nietos".

—No deberías ser tan especifico preparándoles los almuerzos Alfred, solo se pondrán mas melindrosos—Hal dijo esto mientras comenzaba a buscar en las alacenas—bueno yo me encargare del desayuno… por cierto ¿Dónde están?

—Aun no bajan deben estar por bajar en cualquier segundo—Hal se puso en una posición de incredulidad, pero tuvo que medio tragarse sus gestos al ver que los Wayne comenzaban a cruzar por la puerta.

—Buenos días chicos ¿Por qué esas caras? —Hal saludó amenamente

—Tt, y todavía lo pregunta —Damián fue el primero en romper el silencio, los cuatro llevaban caras de pocos amigos desde de Dick hasta Damián.

—Lucen como si fueran a un funeral

—Deberíamos ir a tu funeral estúpido pervertido—Jason estaba por demás enfurruñado hablaba muy entre dientes y con la cara pegada a la mesa de la cocina

—¿Podemos desayunar? —Dick intervino quitando la atención de Hal de Jason

—Bueno si, denme unos segundos—Alfred no había acabado con los emparedados y se disponía a comenzar con el desayuno.

—Déjalo Al, yo lo hare tu acaba con eso—Hal se dirigió a la nevera y saco una gran botella llena de leche, luego tomo unas cajas de cereal que encontró en las alacenas y las coloco en la mesa de la cocina en medio de los cuatro Wayne.

—¿Solo eso? Eso es comida de vagos—se quejó Damián

—De acuerdo— Hal suspiró resignado, parecía que les prepararía algo más elaborado, pero todo lo que hizo fue colocar unas frutas junto a lo que ya había puesto en la mesa—No me miren así, eso es más que suficiente.

Todos asintieron con un sonido gutural, Alfred miraba la escena no muy convencido él no le daría algo como eso a los chicos para desayunar, es mas esos cereales no los había comprado nunca, comenzaron a aparecer ese tipo de cosas en su cocina desde que Hal Jordan se había mudado a la mansión—Anda vamos a comer todos…

—¿Podemos comer en un plato? —Tim le miraba entre suplicante y lastimero, Hal les dio lo que pidió, los chicos comenzaron con su valioso desayuno.

—Saben los veo más gruñones de lo normal—Hal metió su mano en una de las cajas de cereal y se llevó un gran puñado a la boca, comenzó a masticar

—Es porque tenemos que regresar a esa estúpida escuela—se quejó Jason

—Las vacaciones no iban a durar para siempre—se llevó otro puñado de cereal a la boca y siguió masticando—además les suspendieron, solo ustedes estaban de vacaciones en toda Gotham—dijo mientras masticaba

—Nosotros y los que no van a la escuela —dijo Tim como no queriendo la cosa

—Deberían agradecer que tienen la oportunidad de ir y estudiar no todos los niños pueden…

—Tt, pues que vaya alguno que no puede en mi lugar, a mí no me hace falta—Damián puso una gran pose de superioridad

—Además es demasiado molesto y desagradable que…—Tim guardó silencio de repente y puso atención en su plato, Hal que ahora mascaba otro puñado de cereal lo miraba curioso

—¿Decías? —dijo entre mordidas

—Quiso decir que algunas clases son aburridas—Dick miró muy serio a su hermano menor quien no dijo nada más.

—Si bueno en todas las escuelas—Hal tomo la botella de leche y se la llevó directo a la boca dándole un gran trago

—¡Joven Jordan!

—¡Ups lo siento! —Alfred le acercó un vaso a Hal quien lo lleno con cereal hasta el tope, siguió comiendo hasta que vio su reloj—Demonios se hará tarde — corrió hasta la escalera—¡Wayne! ¡Date Prisa! No obtuvo respuesta—estúpido desobligado que…

—Buenos días— un serio Bruce estaba dentro de la cocina tomando su tradicional café de las mañanas

—¿Cómo es que? ¿En qué momento? —Hal vio como Bruce le guiñaba un ojo, seguro era un truco al estilo Batman—no importa—el linterna volvió a su cereal

—¿Por qué comes cereal en un vaso? —Bruce le miraba incrédulo al ver que Hal echaba leche en su cereal

—Es más práctico de esta forma—el linterna comenzó a presionar el contenido del vaso formando una extraña masa blanda y dulce

—Tus ideas de practicidad no son muy comunes— Bruce siguió bebiendo su café

—Lo son en la mayoría de las casa, en la mía era algo bastante común

—Pero es porque tú no eres muy normal pervertido—Jason emitió su comentario y se sirvió más cereal el cual comía muy a prisa—esto esta delicioso—Jason comenzaba a descubrir de a pocos lo bello de consumir azúcar.

—Mira quién habla de normalidades —la alarma de un celular le recordó algo a Hal—¡Cielos! ¡Hora de irnos! —Hal les hizo una seña con la cabeza, los chicos solo asintieron con un sonido que más que nada pareció un quejido.

—Ya oyeron a Hal, todos al auto—Bruce bebió su último sorbo de café

—Aquí están los almuerzos—Alfred hizo una seña indicando cuatro bolsas de papel—no se preocupen estos los prepare yo—los cuatro Wayne suspiraron aliviados de que Hal no haya metido las manos en su comida—Joven Dick.

—Gracias Alfred—el mayor de los hijos de Bruce tomó su almuerzo y le dio un beso a Alfred—nos veremos en la tarde

—Aquí tienes Jason— el mencionado solo tomo la bolsa con comida mientras hizo un ligero gruñido—que tengas buen día Tim

—Trataré—el menor dijo esto bastante apesadumbrado, le dio un abrazo a Alfred.

—Amo Damián— el aludido agarro con algo de enojo su comida sin decir ni hacer ninguna acción

—Bueno hora de irnos—Bruce dejó su taza de café y se dirigió a la salida seguido de sus hijos los cuales fueron directo hasta la camioneta—¿Hal?

—¿Qué? —el linterna se dirigía directo al lado del conductor

—Ni lo sueñes

—Yo manejo esta camioneta

—Prefiero conducir yo mismo, no quiero que los chicos lleguen heridos a la escuela, además según se ve no has acabado el desayuno—Bruce señalo el vaso que Hal tenía en la mano aún estaba hasta la mitad con una extraña masa formada por cereal y leche

—Como quieras, pero ya vámonos—todos se acomodaron en el auto, Hal se puso del lado del copiloto, Bruce encendió el auto.

Los minutos pasaron, el camino era bastante relajado Brece iba a una velocidad moderada —Todos trajeron todo ¿verdad?-el caballero de la noche interrogaba a su hijos que le veían con un tono serio, asintieron diminutamente—no quiero quejas, ni una sola, de ninguno de los maestros, trabajadoras sociales, directivos, miembros del comité o del personal administrativo o de limpieza ¿Quedó claro?

—Bueno pa ¿por qué mejor no nos prohíbes interactuar con las personas? —Jason usó su sarcasmo—digo te ahorra tiempo

—Hablo en serio jovencito—Bruce aceleró un poco—nada de groserías, ni vulgaridades—miró a Jason por el retrovisor este le hizo una mueca—no acosos ni presunciones—le tocó a Dick mirar a su padre de mala manera—no experimentos no autorizados, ni hackeos a las bases de datos o sistemas de la escuela—Tim quiso protestar ante el comentario—y sobre todo: no golpes, no mordidas, no pellizcos y ¡No amenazas de muerte! —el menor de los Wayne ni siquiera prestaba atención—Si Damián lo dije por ti jovencito

—Tt, como sea— el menor prefirió mirar hacia otro lado

—También está prohibido divertirse—Hal se ganó una mala mirada por parte de Bruce—¡ah sí! Y también está prohibido aprender— Bruce comenzaba a echar chispas—¿Qué fue demasiado?

—No estás ayudando Hal

—Tú tampoco, ¿no crees que exageras? ¿Qué no puedes decirles solamente pórtense bien?

—No, a veces hay que ser específico con las instrucciones

—Sí, pero esto no es una operación para emboscar a Intergang, es solo su regreso a la escuela

—Que puede costarnos que regresen a servicios sociales si todo sale mal nuevamente

—Lo se… pero estoy seguro que nada saldrá mal, los chicos se esforzaran por que todo vaya bien ¿Cierto? —Los cuatro le miraron un poco inseguros, pues les parecía raro que Hal les apoyara de esa forma; asintieron con la cabeza—¿lo ves? Cooperaran— Hal se empinó el vaso para tragar el resto de su desayuno, pero el frenado brusco que hizo Bruce le hizo atragantarse y casi escupir todo— ¡Maldición Wayne!

—Ups…—Bruce le puso su mejor mirada sarcástica, ¿Quién se creía él para corregirle frente a sus hijos? —Llegamos, todos abajo —los pasajeros de la camioneta comenzaron a descender uno a uno

—Bueno, nos vemos luego Papá—Dick hizo por querer correr pero su padre le detuvo

—Les acompañaremos a la puerta,—los cuatro muchachos tragaron saliva ¿Qué podía ser más humillante?, caminaron como no queriendo la cosa tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas.

—Venga enano, no te quedes atrás—Hal tomó la mano de Tim que se estaba quedando ligeramente retrasado en su andar—tu tampoco te hagas al mismo—Hal empujó ligeramente a Damián que iba unos pasos delante suyo

—Ahora sí, ya saben que no deben hacer, traten de no causar o meterse en problemas—Bruce sentencio por última vez a sus hijos estos volvieron a asentir, Hal le dio un codazo—los veré luego— Bruce se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus hijos y luego le entrego una carpeta al más grande—llévaselo al director

—De acuerdo, Adiós papá, adiós señor Jordan

—Nos vemos por la tarde señor Jordan—Tim fue el único que se acercó para darle un abrazo a Hal

—Anda enano, entra o no llegaras a tu salón a tiempo—Hal lo soltó y le indicó que entrara, mientras los veía caminar por el pasillo se sintió extraño—Son buenos chicos

Bruce miraba a Hal ligeramente sonriente— ¿Qué? —Hal notó su mirada y se sintió incomodo—deja de verme así, anda vamos te llevare a la oficina—hal lo tomó de la mano para casi arrastrarlo de regreso al auto, en el camino notó que algunos padres y chicos se le quedaban viendo muy serios.

—Hal…

—Lo sé— Hal soltó a Bruce—como si nunca hubieran visto que alguien arrastre a un idiota…—bruce se enojó un poco por el comentario

— ¿Qué demonios haces? —dijo el Wayne entre dientes al sentir que Hal le pasaba un brazo para agarrarlo por la cintura

—Dándole una lección a los mirones—Hal acerco más el cuerpo de Bruce al suyo, sintieron que las miradas se posaron más sobre ellos

—Como digas— a unos centímetros del auto Batman se soltó del agarre y tomó a Hal por sorpresa dándole un ligero beso en los labios—tu comenzaste

—Voy a matarte Wayne —Hal hizo un esfuerzo para no explotar ante ese acto, mejor se subía al auto aun debía llevar a Bruce a la oficina y retirarse a su primera entrevista.

Tres Wayne esperaban en el pasillo, mientras su hermano mayor se entrevistaba con el director Storm—tt, esto es estúpido—Damián se quejaba mientras veía pasar los minutos

—No apoyo tus palabras pero si lo que quieres decir—Tim secundó al menor de los Wayne

— ¿Por qué esas caras largas? —Dick salió de la oficina del director bastante serio—ni si quiera les he dicho las malas noticias

—Además de tener que regresar a este hoyo… vaya las sorpresas nunca acaban—Jason usó todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz.

—Sí, el director me dio toda una lista de advertencias más severas que las de papá, ante el menor incidente nos llevaran a todos con la trabajadora social y de ahí directo a servicios sociales—explicó el mayor

—¡Pero eso no es justo! —Tim se quejó— no todos somos tan problemáticos

—Eso aquí no importa—Jason interrumpió al menor—todo se resume a que aquí no somos bienvenidos.

—Coincido con Todd, pero no es que me importe demasiado por mi todos pueden irse al demonio—Damián completaba las frases de Jason, estaba en desacuerdo solo por el hecho de haber tenido que ir a ese lugar.

—Los comprendo pero esto es importante para Papá y también para el señor Jordan—Dick suspiró—hay que admitir que se han esforzado mucho

—Mmm…—fue todo lo que dijeron sus hermanos

—Intentémoslo ¿va? —todos asintieron unos más de mala gana que otros

—de acuerdo llorón lo haré pero más vale que nadie se meta conmigo—Jason asintió

—O con migo Grayson, no responderé si es que alguien me llega al límite—Damián estaba bastante enfurruñado

—Está bien—el timbre interrumpió sus conversaciones, debían ir directo a sus salones, los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente para dar paso a la segunda hora—todos a clases

Los cuatro Wayne decidieron ir a clase, se abrían paso entre los demás alumnos sintiendo como las miradas se posaban en ellos, estaban bastante ensimismados en sus pensamientos y de no ser porque Jason fue arrojado a un lado por unos sujetos que pasaron junto a ellos no se habrían percatado de las demás personas—¡Maldición Craig! — se quejó el segundo de los Wayne

—Bienvenido al colegio Maricas… —el mencionado se reía mientras se alejaba por el pasillo seguido de más chicos del grado superior

— ¡Yo te voy a dar tu bienvenida! —Jason tuvo que ser sujetado por Dick y Tim

— ¡Jason tranquilo!

—Suéltame Dick voy a darle una lección a ese imbécil—Jason forcejeaba un poco con su hermano mayor

—Se lo prometiste a papá —Poco a poco el segundo cesó en sus intentos, pero no en su furia

—Tt, este es mi casillero—Damián se dirigió a sus hermanos mientras sacaba unas cosas, una carpeta llena de hojas y dibujos—listo vámonos… ¡hey! —un par de chicos pasaron a la vez que le daban un golpe a la carpeta de Damián haciendo que sus papeles volaran por todos lados— ¡Los mataré! — la reacción fue más que obvia, ahora debían tranquilizar al más pequeño; sin duda sería un largo día de clases.

No lo era ni lo había sido, por mucho no fue un buen regreso a clases ni mucho menos una buena semana curiosamente el único buen momento que pasaban los Wayne era cuando Hal pasaba por ellos a la salida, ya que como mínimo les compraba un helado o alguna golosina en el camino, con el pretexto de que necesitaban recuperarse de las energías gastadas durante su jornada en el colegio—en verdad para mí era agotador ir a la primaria y ni que decir de cuando empecé a ir a la secundaria o preparatoria—Hal decía esto mientras le extendía un gran cono de helado a Dick que era el único que faltaba

—Eso es porque tu intelecto es muy pequeño Jordan— se quejó Damian mientras lamia su helado tímidamente, estaban todos en un parque cercano a la escuela, devorando los helados, todo para que Alfred no se enterara de que consumían dulces antes del almuerzo

—Que gracioso enano gruñón, ¿por qué en vez de insultarme no mejor me cuentas como les va en la escuela?

—Tt es aburrido como siempre lo ha sido

—No hay nada que reportar pervertido—Jason continuo comiendo su helado

—Quizá si—Tim intervino como queriendo contar algo, pero fue reprendido con la mirada de Dick

—Adelante, soy todo oído

—No, no es nada importante—continuo Tim comiendo con grandes bocados su golosina, Hal le miró inquieto—no quieran pasarse de listos…

—Bueno la próxima semana, en viernes hay…—Dick tartamudeaba un poco—una noche de padres

—Ah sí ya me acuerdo de esas cosas, es cuando los padres de familia van a la escuela a que los maestros les digan lo que está mal con sus hijos— Hal acabó con su helado para luego limpiarse la boca—recuerdo que mi madre siempre iba a esas cosas y regresaba criticando los vestidos de las otras madres de familia—el linterna sonrió como por reflejo

—Entonces tendrás que comprarte un vestido muy bonito Pervertido, no querrás que hablen mal de ti—Jason hizo una broma

—ja, ja, ja muy gracioso pequeño mal agradecido, lo cierto es que no se si pueda ir—todos le miraron extrañados—bueno es que este lunes comienzo con mi nuevo trabajo

—¿De que trabajara ahora señor Jordan? —Tim se mostraba curioso

—¿De qué más si no de piloto?, ya no seré piloto de pruebas pero aun volaré por los cielos—Hal se ganó la atención de todos los Wayne—seré un piloto comercial, de vuelos de carga básicamente… en una pequeña empresa paquetería, no es mucho pero es algo.

—Es bueno que hayas encontrado un trabajo Jordan así dejaras de ser un mantenido—Damian seguía con sus agresiones verbales mientras Hal ahogaba sus ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Bueno entonces supongo que le tocara a papá asistir a la noche de padres—comentó Dick un tanto más aliviado

—querrás decir que a Alfred—Jason finalmente termino su cono—Papá rara vez tiene tiempo de ir a esas cosas… ¿puedo pedir otro?

—No creo que eso sea lo mejor para ustedes

—Si no quieres comprármelo solo di que no y ya, no quieras dar un ridículo sermón pervertido—Jason le reclamó a Hal y este bufo con desgano.

—Me refería a lo de asistir a la escuela a la noche de padres, aunque de todas formas, el helado no te lo compro Jason sino almuerzas Alfred se enojara con nosotros.

—Es algo normal, ya estamos bastante acostumbrados, además no es tan importante como parece o lo hacen sonar—Tim explicaba su punto tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

—Bueno habrá que cambiar eso, le diré a Bruce que vaya a la junta y si el no va yo iré ¿Qué dicen?—los chicos no sonaron muy convencidos con su expresión

—Vamos Jordan comenzarás un nuevo trabajo la próxima semana, apenas te subas al avión te olvidaras de todo y serás como mi papá solo nos llamaras si aparece el Joker— Jason se estiró y decidió que era suficiente de helados y parques— ¿podemos irnos ya? —Hal asintió y todos se pusieron en camino, estaban más tranquilos después de sus golosinas, pero él se hallaba meditabundo el último comentario de Jason lo había descolocado un poco.

En junta de negocios, así se hallaba Bruce en una de sus tantas juntas de negocios que tenía que supervisar como CEO de industrias Wayne, le explicaban acerca de cómo despuntarían las ganancias de uno de los ramos del corporativo cuando el sonido de su celular captó la atención de todos

—¿Bruce? —Lucius Fox uno de sus mejores amigos y empleados trataba de captar su atención para que apagara el teléfono

—Sí, lo sé, permíteme un segundo—Bruce rebuscó entre su traje y sacó el celular, vio el numero en la pantalla provenía del colegio de sus hijos—maldición…—era como un dejavu

—Bruce…

—Lo se, lo sé… —Bruce solo tomo el celular y rechazó la llamada, ya marcaria cuando estuviera más libre; pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando su otro teléfono comenzó a sonar, esta vez de un numero que comenzaba a conocer bien—demonios… discúlpenme un segundo—Bruce tomó su teléfono y se levantó de la mesa de juntas alejándose a un rincón—habla Bruce

—Qué bueno que contestas Wayne—Hal le hablaba desde el otro lado de la ciudad—¿Cómo va tu día?

—Estaba bien, en medio de un ajunta antes de que me interrumpieras—se quejó el mayor de los Wayne

— Me imagino, escucha no tengo mucho tiempo necesito terminar de supervisar que descarguen todo del avión y…

—Un momento, ¿Estas aun en el aeropuerto?

—Sí, bueno a eso iba ¿podrías decirle a Alfred que vaya por los chicos? Me retrase demasiado con el trabajo

—Eso explica porque me marcaron de la escuela, seguro solo faltan ellos porque los vayan a buscar—Bruce comenzaba a enojarse

—¡hey! Tranquilo amigo no quieras sermonearme que te recuerdo que son hijos tuyos ¿de acuerdo? —Hal solo escuchó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea—mira alguien tiene que ir por ellos, se que quede de ir yo pero no podré hasta que termine con esto

—Como sea… le diré a Alfred que vaya por ellos—Bruce suspiro resignado— ¿Algo más?

—Si cuando estés yendo de regreso a casa ¿puedes comprar pan? —Hal no escuchó nada mas solo el tono de marcar que indicaba que Bruce le había colgado—olvidé que no tiene sentido del humor—después de esto decidió regresar a su trabajo.

La mansión estaba en bastante silencio, los cuatro jóvenes Wayne no estaban muy de buenas, llevaban ya semana y media de regreso a la escuela y solo tres días desde que Hal había comenzado con su nuevo trabajo para ellos era algo contradictorio ya que en parte se habían acostumbrado a él pero por momentos se alegraban de no verlo al dar la vuelta en la esquina. Se hallaban todos en la biblioteca viendo sus tareas y cuestiones importantes, en un escritorio Jason estaba con un montón de libretas acumuladas en una esquina.

—Jason —Tim llamó su atención

—¿Qué quieres enano reemplazo? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado? —Jason tomaba una libreta la habría en una parte garabateaba algo con un bolígrafo y la volvía cerrar.

—Si bueno, necesito tu ayuda

—Dick es el de matemáticas enano

—¡Claro que no! — Se quejó Tim—tu sabes que yo asesoro a todos en esa materia —el tercer Wayne se mostraba visiblemente ofendido—lo mío es mas de caligrafía…

—Si, entiendo —Jason no levantaba la vista de las libretas que iba pasando de un lado al otro—ponlas hasta abajo de las demás— como si de un burócrata se tratase Jason tomó las que ya había usado y las puso en orden—Aquí tienes Dick

—¿Terminaste con todas? Pero si eran bastantes—dijo Dick bastante impresionado, abrió la libreta y buscó la nota que necesitaba ver— en verdad es muy parecida a la de papá

—Querrás decir que es idéntica—dijo Jason mientras se colocaba el bolígrafo en la oreja—puedes verificar los trazos, se necesitaría un grafólogo para saber diferenciarla de una original.

—Cielos Todd me sorprendes—Damián se sumaba a la plática con sus hermanos bastante interesado—no pensé que supieras lo que es un grafólogo—Tim, Dick y Damián rieron pero Jason solo les hizo una seña obscena.

—Rían lo que quieran pero gracias a mis habilidades esos reportes de los maestros no llegaran a papá—Jason se acomodó en la silla—pasemos al siguiente cliente ¿en qué te puedo servir enano reemplazo? ¿Qué firma quieres? ¿Alfred o Papá?

—Puede ser la del señor Jordan…

—No es mala idea—comentó Dick —así no verán sospechoso que todas las firmas sean iguales—Jason titubeo un segundo.

—Bueno está bien… me agradan los retos ¿Tienes la muestra hermanito? —Tim le extendió un pedazo de papel donde estaba la firma de Hal —bueno no se ve tan difícil…— dicho esto Jason continuo con su cadena de falsificaciones.

La noche cayó sobre Gotham pasaban de las 10 seguro los chicos se habían ido a dormir, Hal entró en la mansión sin decir ni una palabra, se sentía muy cansado y apenas llevaba tres días trabajando, ya había volado a ciudad central, star city, metrópolis e inclusive ciudad Hab, quien diría que un simple trabajo como piloto de carga resultaría tan cansado.

—¿Hola? —Se adentró en la mansión mientras se comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del uniforme y dejar sus cosas por ahí donde pudieran caer—estoy en casa…¿chicos? ¿Bruce? — se dirigió hacia la habitación de los muchachos para ver si todo iba bien, caminó al cuarto de Damián abrió la puerta para encontrarlo dormido plácidamente, a los pies de su cama estaba su perro Titus el cual levantó la cabeza al oír a Hal—shhh—fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir se dirigió al lugar donde estaba colgado su uniforme de la escuela, la silla junto a su escritorio se acercó y miró el horario de clases del chico, tenía deportes y parecía que lo había olvidado por lo que Hal decidió buscarle el uniforme deportivo y ponérselo a mano, pero no lo encontró.

Era extraño Alfred siempre estaba muy pendiente de esas cosas, no podía ser que no estuviera limpio, se quedó pensando mientras se dirigía a la habitación siguiente, se saltó la de Tim para ir a la de Jason la cual encontró bajo llave, fue donde Dick, el mencionado se estaba bañando asi que le dio pie a Hal de entrar libremente, vio una cantidad inusual de libros y libretas sobre su mesa de trabajo fue directo a ellas, abrió una…no le pareció encontrar nada raro, solo problemas de física; salió de ahí.

Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta Tim se puso rígido—buenas noches enano— Hal habló bajamente, Tim notó que se acercaba a su cama, el linterna le revolvió el pelo y este por reflejo se acomodó más entre las sabanas—lo siento— a estas alturas Hal se preguntaba si debía o no seguir verificando el avance de los chicos, decidió que no les haría nada malo si revisaba las tareas de Tim, se fue directo a la mochila haciendo que Tim se tensara aún más. Revisó una libreta y no espero encontrar algo como eso.

"Estimado señor Wayne/Jordan le informo que Tim lleva tres días sin traer la tarea de continuar de la misma forma me veré en la necesidad de suspenderlo de la clase, también le informo que deberá presentar este aviso firmado para que pueda entrar mañana al salón, de persistir en este comportamiento turnare la situación a trabajo social"

Increíble, los chicos tenían problemas nuevamente eso lo decepciono pero no le sorprendió tanto como lo que encontró al final de la nota: su firma. Era el colmo, se enojó bastante—¡A levantarse enano! — Hal encendió la luz y le retiro las cobijas.

—Señor Jordan ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué no sabe que mañana hay escuela? —se quejó Tim de manera lastimera mientras se tallaba los ojos

—No me vengas con cuentos niño toma tu mochila y baja a la sala de estar ahora —Linterna estaba furioso, salió corriendo del cuarto y regresó donde Dick, entrando sin siquiera llamar a la puerta

—¡demonios! ¡Señor Jordan! —Dick se apenó un poco al verlo entrar ya que estaba solo envuelto en una toalla

—Demonios nada, mochila y libros…a la sala de estar ahora

—Pero…

—Pero nada, tienes dos minutos para bajar.

Cuando Jason vio que se abría su puerta no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la pantalla de la laptop mientras se cruzaba de piernas—¡Mierda Jordan! ¡Toca antes de entrar!

—Mierda nada Jason, toma tus cosas de la escuela y sígueme ahora—Hal vio que el chico no se movía—¿Qué rayos esperas?

—Dame tres minutos…—el adolecente se sonrojó

—Carajo…—Hal miro hacia otro lado— solo tres…

Cuando lo vieron bajar notaron que Damián venia envuelto en una burbuja de energía verde, los tres Wayne que ya le esperaban en la sala de estar tragaron saliva, sí que se veía bastante enojado.

—Señor Jordan…—Dick quiso hablar

—No hables…. —Hal dejó caer a Damián directo al piso

—¡Te matare Jordan! — Damián estaba enojado por lo que Hal le había hecho

—¡Cierra la boca! —Hal se dirigió donde Tim y tomo la libreta que había revisado—quiero saber qué es esto

—¿Qué no sabes leer pervertido? —Jason se cruzó de brazos—es solo una nota

—Sé que es una nota, pero está firmada por mí, así que me explicaran en este instante quien fue el artífice de esta falsificación

—tt, seguro la firmaste y no lo recuerdas Jordan

—Soy despistado pero no estúpido, recordaría algo como esto enano, ahora díganme que está pasando estoy casi seguro que Tim no es el único que tiene notas como esta así que comiencen a hablar o voy a registrarlos a todos—Nadie de los Wayne se atrevía a decir una palabra—perfecto— denme sus mochilas— Hal estaba decidido.

Faltas a deportes, clases de arte, no habían entregado tareas de química, física, literatura, gramática, historia universal y quien sabe que tantas más— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es algo increíble! ¿Qué tan poco les interesa el esfuerzo que hacemos para que ustedes estén juntos?

—Si claro señor Jordan todo es sobre usted—Dick se quejó comenzaba a enojarse igual

—Pues todo esto por el bien de ustedes, para que no vuelvan a alejarlos de su padre, para que el gobierno no les lleve—todos le miraban no muy convencidos—la mentira, el que yo viva aquí, las vacaciones ¡Todo maldición! ¡Es por su bien!

—Si es por nuestro bien ¡¿Por qué demonios nos hizo volver a esa asquerosa escuela?! —Tim explotó en una gran queja.

—Cálmate Tim —Dick trataba de calmar a su hermano menor

—Déjalo hablar Dick, el reemplazo tiene razón, si hay algo más insoportable que este pervertido es ese estúpido lugar—Jason se quejó apoyando a Tim

—Coincido… si tuviera mi espada ya los hubiera acabado a todos—Damián se mostraba frio pero enojado

—No digas esas cosas niño—Hal intentó reprenderlo

— ¡es la verdad! Estoy harto de tener que dejarme golpear por mocosos estúpidos…—

— ¡¿Qué?! —hal se quedó impactado con lo que dijo el más pequeño de los Wayne

—No nos gusta ir a la escuela señor Jordan— Dick ensombreció su semblante

—Quiero saber porque—Hal se acercó más a los chicos

—Veamos ¿Por dónde empiezo? —Jason asumió una pose sarcástica—si ya se, los maestros nos marcan mucha tarea a propósito, se la pasan regañándome por nada, me han quitado el celular al menos tres veces, dos de esas veces lo arrojaron al inodoro mis compañeros de clase, me robaron los libros, me empujan en el pasillo cuando tienen oportunidad…

—No paran de decirme insultos, el estúpido de Stark y sus amigos son una patada en el culo—Tim estalló ahora— además de que me esconden el material de la clase de arte también han arrojado mi tarea a la basura.

—A mí me quemaron el uniforme de deportes—dijo Damián como no queriendo la cosa—no es que lo necesite claro

Dick notó que Hal le miraba —¿Qué quiere de mí? Bueno si tanta curiosidad tiene le cuento: llenaron mi casillero con basura arruinando casi todos mis libros, me someten para quitarme el dinero que llevo encima, y me usan como saco de arena cada vez que pueden, ¿Esta satisfecho?

—¿Siempre los han tratado así? —Hal estaba entre curioso e indignado por la situación

—No, no siempre antes no importaba que nos dijeran, no podían meterse con nosotros porque siempre acababan en la enfermería, pero ahora como no podemos hacer nada están dando rienda suelta su estupidez—se quejó Dick

—Todo por culpa tuya y… —Jason se puso de pie pero se sentó enseguida

— ¿Por qué crees que es mi culpa?

—Por qué lo es, es culpa tuya y de mi padre… ustedes mintiendo diciendo que son novios, ya era demasiado que todos dijeran: ¡hey miren ahí va el huérfano con suerte! —Jason hizo un tono burlón que a Hal le erizo la piel, se volvió a poner de pie—ahora es: ¡Hey miren el huérfano suertudo con padres maricas!

—Yo soy fenómeno de circo —explicó Dick con algo de pesar

—Me dicen Abandonado Freak

—A mi "bastardito" — Damián hizo una pausa—bueno el ultimo que me lo dijo casi se traga su lengua.

—Nunca le han dicho esto a su padre ¿cierto?

—Papá es un hombre muy ocupado y le causamos muchos problemas la última vez—Dick trataba de explicar todo pero no sabía bien como decirlo—lo cierto es que…

—Ya no queremos ir a la escuela—Tim dijo esto y comenzó a aguantarse las lágrimas, Hal abandonó su lugar y corrió a sentarse al lado de Tim.

—Tranquilo enano—Hal se sentía estúpido por todo lo ocurrido, por gritarles antes de saber que pasaba realmente, se notaba que los chicos no tenían nadie con quien hablar de esto y más aun no parecían tener verdadero amigos dentro de ese colegio tan estirado—lo siento, no tenía idea

—Eso se nota—Jason aun escupía enojo

—Si tienen razón en estar enojados, pero lo solucionaremos, le diremos a su padre y solucionaremos todo—Dick hizo por querer protestar—sin peros, ahora vengan acá— Hal jaló a Jason hacia él y lo abrazó junto con Tim haciéndolo sonrojarse—vamos Dick sé que te gusta que te den abrazos— al mayor no se lo pensó mucho se acercó para rodear a Tim— ¿enano? — Damián solo chasqueó la lengua, pero acabo por unirse a ellos— así está mejor— Había sido una noche intensa para Hal y los chicos, no sabía que se la estuvieran pasando tan mal; tenía que hablar con Bruce y ponerle fin a esa situación lo más pronto posible.

La baticueva era si no la que más, la segunda habitación preferida de Bruce, siempre que regresaba de su trabajo nocturno como guardián de Gotham se disponía a analizar datos en la gran computadora que estaba en su cueva, pero esta noche no pudo trabajar como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, no quería analizar datos, y lo que tenía que analizar estaba perturbando por demás sus pensamientos.

—¡hey! ¡No tan fuerte! —Se quejó Hal bastante enojado—estaba escondido detrás de un gran saco para entrenar

—cierra la boca Hal, me desconcentras—Bruce se quejó y le lanzó un golpe más al gran saco de arena—¿quieres reemplazar al saco?

—no, ¿quieres mejor hablar?

—¿sobre qué?

—¿Por qué me contestas con una pregunta?, sabes bien a que me refiero—Bruce dejó de golpear un segundo para tomar aire—a lo que te platique

—no hay nada que hablar Hal, mañana mismo iré y sacaré a los chicos de la escuela

—¿antes o después de matar a todo el mundo? —Bruce aceleró sus golpes—te estoy hablando pesado

—¡No me molestes Hal! —Bruce lanzo un buen gancho—no podrías entenderlo

—O si no puedo entender lo que se siente ser víctima de los matones de la escuela, cielos se me olvido que tu eres la única persona que ha sufrido en este mundo—Hal usó todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz.

—Lo siento, no quise…

—No, tu nunca quieres—Hal miró a Bruce y este hizo una pausa —nunca quieres y las cosas se te van de control

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¿No te cansaras de repetírmelo? ¡Dios eres como una esposa mal humorada! —Bruce le propinó unos golpes más al saco de entrenamiento con cada golpe se ofuscaba mas y mas.

— ¡Y tu eres un maldito terco! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Mi problema es que en vez de ayudar a los chicos nuevamente los metí en una pésima situación—Bruce comenzó a golpear más impacientemente el saco— ¡Esta estúpida broma se está saliendo de control! ¡Debí calcularlo! —una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el objeto que Hal sostenía—debí saber que los molestarían hasta hartarlos, ¡Debí preverlo en vez de solo mentir como idiota!

—Sabes creo que estas siendo muy duro contigo mismo—Hal trataba de aminorar la situación—te estás alterando demasiado

— ¡¿Por qué no?! Tú lo dijiste, los molestan, les insultan, les esconden los materiales y les queman sus cosas —Bruce asestó un golpe muy fuerte contra el saco de boxear haciendo que Hal diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Ya lo sé! Yo te lo conté y me molesta tanto como a ti—Bruce hizo una pausa y miró a Hal intrigado—No me mires así, dije que a mí también me molesta—Hal se incomodó un poco—no es justo para ningún chico y sinceramente comienzo a entender por qué dan tantos problemas en la escuela, las peleas, las amenazas, los problemas me supongo que algunos serán producto de haberse defendido de sus agresores— Bruce movió la cabeza levemente—no te lo conté antes pero cuando lo de la expulsión de Tim, él me dijo que el pleito inicio porque algunos chicos lo estaban molestando.

—¿Qué? Lo sabias, y no me dijiste nada— Bruce se sentía ahora bastante ofendido

—Si no te lo dije fue porque él me pidió que no lo hiciera, estaba muy asustado a duras penas pude sacarle la información, no quería quedar als con el único que confiaba en mi— Hal se apoyó en la pared y señaló a Bruce—y bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Vamos? —Bruce se secó el sudor de la frente y se paró al lado de Hal—voy a comenzar a pensar que te importamos

—No empieces con sandeces Wayne, cualquier injusticia me indigna y me gusta ponerle solución y más para esos chicos—Bruce sonrió satisfecho se sintió bastante agradecido por el comentario de su amigo, seguramente ya se les ocurriría algo.

Y así fue dos días pasaron y llegó la tan esperada noche de padres, tuvieron que hacer maravillas para poder asistir, Hal cambió sus vuelos y casi no tocó tierra por un día y medio y Bruce endosó todos sus asuntos al siempre confiable Lucius en cuanto a los chicos, Alfred se haría cargo por esa noche.

—Llegamos—Bruce tenía aun las manos sobre el volante y miraba al frente, pudieron encontrar un lugar donde estacionar no tan alejado de la entrada de la escuela.

—Ya lo sé, lo dijiste hace como quince minutos… ¿vas a bajar? —Hal estaba bastante incomodo con la situación

—Tú tampoco has intentado bajar del auto

—Esperaba que fueras amable y me abrieras la puerta—Bruce observó a Hal con cara de tedio—¿Qué? No por nada te dicen el caballero la noche ¿cierto?

—Que gracioso, bajemos y terminemos con esto de una buena vez—Bruce se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto seguido de Hal—nunca he venido a una de estas reuniones

—Me lo puedo imaginar—ambos caminaban bastante nerviosos, con paso firme y siendo observado por todos se adentraron en la escuela—todos nos miran

— ¿Qué esperabas? Somos una de las "parejas" mas "populares" de la ciudad—Bruce dijo esto con mucho sarcasmo

—Vaya así que los beneficios de salir contigo nunca terminan… ¿tienes idea de cómo funciona esto? —Hal hizo un ademan señalando los pasillos y los salones—como tu soy "virgen" en estas cuestiones—Bruce le hizo seña para que se callara ya que notó que ante su comentario muchos se le habían quedado viendo curiosos—¿Qué?

—No estés dando espectáculos—le reprendió

—Decir "virgen" no es dar espectáculos—Hal se cruzó de brazos y miró a Bruce que se estaba poniendo bastante cabreado

—Me da igual—el mayor de los Wayne recuperó su postura—Alfred dice que hay que ir a los salones de los chicos, nos darán sus calificaciones y recomendaciones y eso es todo…

—Suena sencillo…

—Quizá… tu iras a dos y yo iré a dos—Bruce le extendió unas tarjetas a Hal— ahí están los números de salón

—No, no, no—Hal se negó con la cabeza—yo no iré al salón de Damian y al de Jason, dame mejor el de Dick en vez del de Damián

—Ni lo pienses Hal, seamos equitativos, un mayor y un menor

—Bueno pues entonces dame el de Tim— Hal señalaba las tarjetas como si fueran figuras de colección— ¡No estás siendo justo! ¡Yo tengo a los peor portados!, además conozco un poco más de la situación de Tim

—Está bien, toma a Tim y dame a Damián, pero te quedas con la de Jason—el linterna puso mala cara y accedió—perfecto, entonces yo voy por aquí, ve a tus salones yo iré a los míos

—Si señor—Hal se dispuso a irse por el pasillo contrario a Bruce cuando vio que muchos le miraban curiosos—maldición… ¡Hey Bruce!

— ¿Qué pa…? —Bruce no acabó su frase al darse la vuelta se topo con Hal de frente que juntaba sus labios con los suyos— ¿Qué carajo crees que haces?

—Dando de qué hablar a estos mojigatos—Hal señalo con la mirada a todos los padres y madres que estaban a su alrededor, después de esa escena seguían su camino sin si quiera virar la cara

—Suéltame antes de que te rompa los brazos—Bruce se aguantaba las ganas de asesinar al linterna mientras le hablaba lentamente y tratando de parecer feliz— mejor ve a hablar con los profesores yo haré lo mismo.

Los minutos pasaron dentro del salón de clase Hal estaba mirando el techo y el pizarrón mientras analizaba todo, el lugar de Tim realmente era pequeño, pero después de todo era para chicos de primaria, al frente la profesora titular hablaba sobre las situaciones que se presentaban en el aprendizaje de los chicos.

—Y por eso requeriremos mayor participación por parte de todos ustedes para evitar contratiempos en las tareas de sus hijos…—la maestra paso caminando por el pasillo al lado de Hal el cual trataba de balancear una pluma sobre el labio superior—¿Todo bien señor Jordan?

—Perdón, no prestaba mucha atención —Hal se incorporó en el lugar

—Puedo imaginarlo—comentó la mujer

—La situación es natural profesora, dicen que el fruto no cae muy lejos del árbol si sabe a qué me refiero—un hombre algo corpulento y que lucía una cara un tanto agria miraba a Hal de manera despectiva

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Señor Stark? — El tipo asintió con la cabeza—usted debe ser el soplón de la clase…

—Señores por favor, déjenme continuar para poder pasar a las entrevistas personales—la mujer acomodó sus gruesos lentes y continuo con su ensayado discurso. Minutos después estaban pasando de uno en uno todos los padres para recibir las calificaciones de los chicos, finalmente llegó el turno de Hal—señor Jordan… ¿o debería decir señor Wayne?

—Jordan está bien—Hal toó asiento frente a la profesora

—Si bueno, señor Jordan hay mucho que decir sobre Tim, sinceramente estoy muy decepcionada de él

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—No ha traído sus tareas últimamente, pero pensé que eso ya lo sabia, le he mandado al menos tres notas en diferentes fechas y algunas vinieron firmadas por usted—Hal hizo una mueca ante el comentario de la mujer

—Si bueno hay un detalle con eso no es precisamente mi firma y …

—Ya veo, una falsificación—la profesora hizo un sonido reprobatorio con los labios, luego comenzó a anotar cosas en una libreta—bueno después de su pésimo comportamiento…

—¡Hey! Espere un segundo, pensé que esto se trataba de una charla y no de una lectura de cargos—la mujer hizo un gesto entre fastidio y enojo— ¿Le ha preguntado por qué no entrega sus tareas? ¿Ha observado sus libros y libretas?

—Solo he notado que cuando hacemos las revisiones él no tiene ni siquiera copiado todo en sus cuadernos, los cuales dicho sea de paso están hechos un desastre—la mujer suspiró—al principio del año iba bastante bien pero luego cambio su actitud, un día de buenas a primeras agredió a unos compañeros arrojándoles pintura y golpeándolos.

—Él no es así… Tim es uno de los chicos más ambles que conozco…

—Todos los padres dicen eso.

—Sí, pero como todos los padres tengo una razón para decir eso ¿Le preguntó a Tim porque peleaba con ellos? ¿O solo lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó a la dirección? —La mujer evito la mirada de Hal—me lo imagine, escuche no vengo a acusar a nadie, pero hace un par de noches hablé con Tim y me comentó que ha sido víctima de sus compañeros

—Ah ya veo —la profesora puso cara de incredulidad— ¿se puede saber quiénes son?

—No me lo dijo…

—Que conveniente

—Escuche se por lo menos un par de nombres y tengo un par de sospechas pero no me dijo quienes exactamente

—Lanzar acusaciones sin pruebas es algo muy serio señor Jordan y nadie más que Tim tiene antecedentes como los suyos, tomando en cuenta además la situación con sus hermanos… no es de sorprender que sea como ellos

—¡No puede generalizar de esa forma! —si, para Hal los chicos eran un desastre pero al menos en la escuela la estaban pasando mal— mas si no sabe las razones del por que se comportan de esa forma

—No me interesan sus problemas familiares o sus historiales, ese es trabajo de la trabajadora social—sentenció la mujer

—¡Debería importarle si pasa en su salón!… escuche señora si Tim no trae las tareas es porque sus compañeros le roban los libros y se los destruyen y si armo un escándalo de pintura fue por que se estaban burlando de él y de su familia—hal estaba tratando de no alterarse pero estaba resultándole muy difícil.

—Si no tuviera la familia que tiene…ya era difícil intentar adaptarlos sabiendo de donde vienen todos, pero ahora…—Hal le miro enojado, la mujer pareció caer en cuenta de que había dicho algo fuera de lugar.

—Ah ya veo…usted es Homofobica o ¿Adoptofobica? —Hal se puso de pie muy enojado, algunos de los padres que seguían en el salón le miraron entre perturbados y curiosos

—¡No puede acusarme de algo así! Si a esos chicos no los educan en casa no lo haremos aquí…

—No lo hago, solo…—Hal estaba muy cabreado estaba buscando la forma de hablar con la mujer sin salirse de sus casillas—escuche, hagamos un trato yo supervisare que Tim haga sus tareas y usted vigile más de cerca al chico, vea si lo que le dije es cierto o no, quizá no sea el mejor chico del mundo, pero no miente cuando dice que aquí le están haciendo la vida imposible—el linterna tomó las calificaciones de Tim y la tarjeta que le habia firmado la profesora—ahora si no hay nada mas… —la profesora negó con la cabeza—bien, si me disculpa debo ir al salón con los chicos de prepa—Hal se alejó del escritorio dejando bastante enojada a la maestra de Tim

—No haga caso… para algunos siempre es más fácil culpar a otros de la debilidad y las fallas de sus hijos…es el modo cobarde que tienen algunos—Hal reconoció la voz de Stark, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, no armaría un escándalo; salió del lugar.

La máquina de refrescos de la escuela estaba siendo víctima de alguien bastante enojado—¡Devuélveme mis monedas! —

—Hal…— Bruce interpeló al linterna que estaba ocupado sacudiendo el aparato bruscamente—¡Hal!

—¡¿Qué?! —Dio un fuerte golpe a la máquina y dos latas cayeron —¡hey! Dos por uno…ten—le dio una lata a Bruce— ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bastante mal no pude obtener mucho, por alguna razón nadie cree que Damián es agresivo por que lo hacen a un lado los demás chicos—Bruce destapó el refresco y le dio un sorbo—y no los culpo, es tan parecido a su madre…

—Espera no puedes ponerte del lado de los profesores…¡Le quemaron el uniforme de deportes!

—No he dicho que les creo, solo dije que no les creen—Bruce hizo un pausa —y Con Dick no me fue mejor, hablando de deportes no ha estado yendo a gimnasia desde que regresó; no les pareció raro porque creen que Dick es un flojo, pero si tuviera que ser casi todo el tiempo el sujeto de pruebas de los demás del salón yo también evitaría entrar… —Bruce volvió a beber de la lata—¿Y Jason y Tim?

—Un armario de escobas explotó y sospechan que él lo hizo, les dije que tomando en cuenta que era el armario de escobas donde lo encerraron los compañeros del grado superior entonces podían sospechar del muchacho

— ¿Dijeron algo?

—No sobre las agresiones a Jason pero si sobre lo que él ha hecho o dejado de hacer, hizo trampa en varios exámenes…—Bruce puso cara de fastidio— sabes todos aquí son bastante idiotas hablan como si sus hijos fueran perfectos, y he notado más de una postura despectiva hacia los chicos, hacia ti…¡hacia todos! Es como una de esas series de adolecentes…—Hal comenzaba a explayarse con bruce quejándose de lo mezquinos que eran todos en ese sitio, sin percatarse que alguien de cerca estaba oyendo todo.

—Señor Wayne lo que me dicen usted y el señor Jordan son acusaciones bastante graves— el director Storm había sido intervenido por Hal y Bruce a medio camino de su oficina

—¿Y qué hará al respecto? —Bruce había roto el silencio autoimpuesto.

—Prometo que le daré seguimiento a la situación de sus hijos en conjunto con la trabajadora social, sin embargo es extraño que si la situación ha sido tan mala desde siempre tengas estas quejas después de tanto tiempo

—Ya se lo dijimos los chicos siempre han sido víctimas, pero el defenderse de sus atacantes impedía que los molestaran demasiado, ahora gracias a sus amenazas y de su "bruja social" so pena de que los lleven a casas adoptivas no pueden defenderse y son mas molestados que nunca—Hal comenzaba a enojarse ¿Qué tan testaruda podía llegar a ser la gente?

—Entiendo su enojo señor Jordan, pero debemos cerciorarnos de que no sean inventos—

—Oiga…—Hal fue detenido por Bruce.

—Escuche, mis hijos pueden no ser alumnos brillantes y pueden tener problemas pero no dejan de ser menores de edad, si descubro que esta situación sigue se las verá conmigo… lo demandare y lo dejare en la quiebra a usted y toda su maldita escuela—Bruce había ganado la atención del director—soy uno de los mayores benefactores de este" hoyo" y todo porque mis chicos están aquí, sino quiere acabar en la calle más le valdrá que lo resuelva…director Storm

—¿es una amenaza?

—Es solo un comentario… si me disculpa—Bruce se dio la vuelta decidido a salir de ese lugar, Hal le siguió de cerca—es un imbécil

—Eso ya lo sabía, todo este sitio esta lleno de imbéciles—hal dijo esto lo suficientemente alto como para que un grupo de padres que estaban cercanos a la salida les oyeran.

—Siempre es mejor ser un imbécil, que ser un cobarde, quejoso y un marica

—Esa voz—el linterna regreso unos pasos—¿Algun problema señor Stark?

—Ninguno… solo comentaba con algunos de los presentes—señalo a varios padres y madres que estaban a su alrededor—ciertas situaciones con respecto a algunos miembros del cuerpo estudiantil así como de sus padres… sabe esta escuela siempre se ha caracterizado por su disciplina y buen nombre y queremos que siga así

—No tendría por qué cambiar

—Eso esperamos, no nos gustaría que por error alguno de nuestros hijos salga en las fotos que les toman las revistas de chismes—el señor Stark hizo una sonrisa burlona—o que acaben en la policía por culpa de alguno de sus hijos.

—Mientras su chico se mantenga alejado de Tim no habrá ningún problema

—Mi hijo no es el problema

—¡Pues el mío tampoco! —Hal se estaba enojando sobre manera—escuche no voy a tolerar que aliente a su hijo a hacerle la vida imposible a Tim, no toleraremos que nadie le haga la vida imposible a ninguno de nuestros hijos ¿Esta claro? —Hal apretó los puños.

—Y ¿que hará para poner fin a esta "situación" que usted dice que existe? Si alguien aquí es una molestia es usted, su novio marica y sus hijos, ustedes perturban el buen nombre de esta institución—el hombre se jactó de su comentario—si los expulsaran sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarle a esta escuela, y si acabaran en prisión sería mejor…

La última frase no pudo terminarla, Hal ya estaba encima de él golpeándole el rostro—¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver si puedes conmigo!

—¡Hal! —Bruce corrió a separarlos, algunos padres intervinieron en la trifulca, Hal recibió un golpe que lo hizo sangrar del labio—¡Dejalo Hal!

—Lo mataré, déjame acabar con ese imbécil

—¡Vamos maldito desviado quiero ver si puedes con un hombre de verdad!

—¡Hal! ¡Hal! — Bruce a duras penas podía sostener a su amigo—Vámonos, vámonos de aquí…

—¡Déjame darle una lección a ese maldito! —Bruce pudo apartarlo lo suficiente del tipo—ven a tratar de meterte conmigo—Hal forcejeaba bastante enojado con Bruce

—Déjalo en paz ¿quieres meterte en problemas?-Bruce hacia hasta lo imposible por sostener a Hal

—Solo quiero darle una lección a este pesado, el alienta a su pesado hijo a que moleste a Tim

—No sabe de lo que habla señor… pero si tanto quiere medir fuerzas le sacare con su gusto—Stark igual era sostenido por varios sujetos—no sabe con quien se ha metido señor Jordan

—Si con un imbécil—Hal fue retirado del lugar por Bruce que lo llevó a rastras hacia el auto—¿Por qué no me dejaste acabar con el?

—Eso no habría ayudado en mucho, además de que te has arriesgado demasiado… tus acciones no nos han ayudado

—¡No!, claro que no ayudó pero al menos yo hice algo—Hal abrió la puerta del auto y se subió bastante enojado—yo no me quede de pie escuchando como insultaban a todos…

—¡¿Crees que no me molesta?! ¡No seas idiota Hal! —Bruce entró en el auto y puso el auto en marcha—créeme que esto me enoja más que a ti pero no puedo actuar tan irresponsablemente—Hal le miro interrogante—sabes a que me refiero todos estamos bajo observación incluyendo a los chicos, además hay algo más importante que debes recordar y que siempre pienso antes de actuar

—¿Qué cosa es?

—Recuerdo siempre que soy un ejemplo…¿Cómo le diré a los chicos que no peleen con los demás si me le abalanzo encima al primero que me saca de mis casillas?—Hal hizo una mala cara—lo que si algo es seguro…los chicos no volverán a esa escuela

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—Hal notó como se detenía el auto en la entrada de la mansión—esto dolerá mañana

—Si, me imagino—Bruce se acercó para observar a Hal —te dio un buen golpe —Bruce tomó a Hal de la barbilla y toco su labio herido

—No fue nada—pudo ver como Bruce entrecerraba los ojos y se acercaba a él—¡Auch! ¡No toques! —Bruce sonrio por la expresión

—¡No es posible! —una voz inconforme se dejó escuchar desde la entrada de la mansión—¿Podrían dejarse de cosas? —un inconforme Jason estaba de brazos cruzados en la entrada

—espero que no hayan hecho algo asi en la escuela—Ahora era el turno de Dick para quejarse

—Bueno quizá un poco pero eso no tiene que preocuparles demasiado—Hal se acercó a Bruce y le dio un leve beso en los labios para luego hacer una mueca de desagrado—¡iuc!

—¿Cuál? ¿Recibieron el premio a la pareja del año? —Dick hablaba con todo el sarcasmo de que era capaz

—No aun no—Hal pasó de largo junto a los hijos mayores de Bruce, entro en la mansión para ser recibido por Tim y Damian que se mostraban bastante curiosos—y creo que después de lo de hoy no querrán si quiera nominarnos… por cierto enano ya no debes de preocuparte por Stark, le he dado una valiosa lección—Hal le revolvió los cabellos a Tim

—¿De verdad? —Tim no se lo creía, lucia bastante agradecido

—Tt, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo agarraste a mordidas pervertido? —Damian se mostraba un poco incrédulo

—Ja, ja,ja que gracioso enano gruñón—Hal le miró de manera inconforme—pero bueno aquí está la buena noticia no regresaran a esa escuela nunca más, hemos decidido que no tomaran más clases ahí—los cuatro chicos miraron a su padre quien solo asintió con la cabeza; los cuatro Wayne celebraron a su modo, se veían contentos al sentirse libres de esa carga ¡Ya no tendrían que soportar a esos pesados!

—Avisare al señor Storm de una vez y el lunes temprano iré por los papeles de los chicos—Bruce se acercó a Hal—ven será mejor que tendamos esa pequeña herida—Hal hizo una mala cara pero sonrió por dentro era la primera ocasión en que veía a Bruce tomar una decisión como padre de los chicos, no como Batman o como el señor Wayne sino como su padre—tenías razón todo se resolvió al menos por ahora

—Trabajo en equipo amigo

—¿Como una pareja?

—Más como socios… en eso eres experto ¿No? —Bruce sonrió agradecido había sido una larga noche, sabía que tenía aun que arreglar bien ese asunto y comenzar a buscar otra escuela que aceptara a los chicos, pero seguro sería algo más sencillo que ir a otra reunión de padres, las cosas estaban por cambiar nuevamente en la casa Wayne.


	21. Por los Chicos

Estaba de vuelta, con todo y la vieja chaqueta que había pertenecido a su padre, estaba de vuelta, miraba desde un lugar seguro la pista y lo que había en ella, un modelo de pruebas mucho más moderno que el que había pilotado nunca.

—Mi padre pilotaba aviones así— dijo para sí, pero con suficiente volumen mientras observaba como la aeronave comenzaba a despegar de tierra

—El mío solía construirlos—le dijo la figura femenina que estaba cerca a él—¿Ya lo olvidaste Hal?

—No, siempre ha sido así, por años ¿recuerdas? —Hal no pudo evitar sonreír —Mi padre pilotaba para tu padre y yo pilotee para ti, fueron buenos tiempos ¿verdad Carol?

—Lo fueron y ahora la historia tiende a repetirse— Carol miró hacia el cielo como el avión de su compañía hacia una buena exhibición, la pericia del piloto era patente

—Sí, hay historias que vale la pena que puedan volver a empezar ¿No crees? —Carol no dijo nada, Hal sonrió aunque la sonrisa no le duró demasiado—¿Qué rayos?

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —Carol observó molesta a los que monitoreaban la prueba, su cara y la de Hal se tornaron en una mueca bastante aterrorizada al ver como la aeronave se dejaba caer cual bulto no muy lejos de donde estaban; hubo un gran estruendo

—¡No! —Hal corrió, tomó camino tan rápido como pudo ignorando las precauciones que le indicaban los equipos de seguridad, incluso golpeo a un bombero que intento taparle el paso, corrió dejando a todos atrás.

No le importaba quemarse las manos, que el fuego consumiera parte de sus ropas, tenía que sacarle de ahí, era como cuando era niño, sentir el terror de hallar a su padre muerto entre esos escombros, pero lo que vio debajo de lo que eran ahora escombros no le agrado para nada—No…—ensangrentado uno, con marcas de golpes otro, uno más con el cuerpo quemado y el ultimo estaba aplastado bajo una de las turbinas—Maldición… ¡Maldición! —sintió la ira surgir de su interior, una gran luz le cubrió—¡Maldición! —todo se puso blanco.

—¡Agh! —Se despertó respirando con dificultad, pudo sentir como el sudor corría profusamente por su frente—No…— sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza casi como si tuviera resaca, le temblaban las manos y tenía erizada la piel.

—¿Qué pasa Hal? Deja dormir demonios…— Bruce se despertó inquieto, para variar no había tenido que patrullar y estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que los movimientos de su amigo le despertaron—¡Que te estés quieto! ¿Qué no me oíste? —Bruce no obtuvo respuesta, solo notó como Hal se levantaba de la cama dando tumbos—¿Hal? —lucía inquieto y con la mirada perdida.

—tengo que ver que estén bien—Hal parecía buscar algo por la habitación, esto llamó la atención de Bruce quien no lo pensó para ponerse de pie e ir tras de el

—¿Hal? —le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención—Hal ¿Estas bien?

—Donde… ¿Dónde están? —revolvía papeles que estaba sobre el escritorio y arrojaba cosas al piso

—Hal

—¡Déjame en paz! —Hal le lanzo un buen golpe a Bruce haciéndolo caer al piso—

—Hal tranquilízate ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—te dije que me dejes en paz—Hal se lanzó sobre Bruce tratando de lanzar golpes, que esta vez lucían más torpes—todo es tu culpa… ¡es tu culpa! —Bruce intentaba no lastimarlo pero no le dejó más opción, le dio una patada que lo hizo salir disparado hacia el lado contrario, quedo tranquilo en el suelo respirando agitadamente

—Hal… —Bruce trató de hablarle suavemente —Hal despierta…

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? —Hal miró a Bruce curioso—¿Qué rayos pasa? ¡Auch, mi cabeza! ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—No mucho—Hal fue ayudado aponerse de pie, se tambaleo y Bruce le ayudó—creo que tuve una pesadilla

—Vaya pesadillas que te cargas

—Si yo sé… —Hal trataba de sonar no muy vulnerable—me duele la cabeza…creo que ire por un vaso de agua—se retiró saliendo de la habitación

No lo recordaba, no recordaba desde cuando se despertaba por esas pesadillas, ¿Cuándo fue que el miedo y la ira hacían presa de él?, se dirigió directamente a la nevera para sacar la jarra donde Alfred ponía la leche, la tomo dispuesto a darle un gran sorbo, pero sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza que le hizo soltar la jarra—¡Maldición!

—¡Wow! Más cuidado…— Bruce había llegado a tiempo para sostener la jarra, evitándole que callera al piso— ¿seguro estas bien?

—Ya te dije que si, solo es que… —Hal no quería hablar—solo quería, bueno quiero un vaso de leche y ya.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor te preparo un te? —bruce dejo la leche sobre la isla donde Alfred ponía sus implementos de cocina para luego tomar una tetera y poner agua a calentar.

—Me impresionas Bruce—el mencionado no pareció entender mucho de lo que decía Hal— me refiero a que no pensé que supieras manejar las cosas de la cocina

—Bueno no paso mi tiempo solo estudiando artes marciales—Bruce sonrió confianzudo mientras terminaba de prender las luces de la cocina, saco dos tazas—además Alfred siempre dijo que debía aprender a manejar las cosas de la cocina por que el no siempre estaría conmigo…—Bruce pareció contorsionarse un poco además de sus hijos Alfred era la única familia que le quedaba

—entiendo…—Hal lucía un poco pensativo

—¿quieres hablar? ¿Qué paso? —Hal miró a Bruce no muy convencido—digo al parecer tuviste un mal sueño

—solo fue un mal sueño, algo relacionado con tu sabes…

—¿Volar? — Bruce le adivino el pensamiento a Hal, la tetera comenzó a silbar parecía que lo había planeado, eso aumentaba un poco la tensión entre ambos—si quieres hablar… —dos tazas se colocaron entre Hal y Bruce

Hal le dio un sorbo a su taza — ¡Mierda! Esto sabe a rayos y además está demasiado caliente—Bruce sonrió divertido.

—se supone que el té se toma caliente, además este es especial, te ayudara a relajarte

—Espero que sí, hace tiempo que no me despertaba a estas horas por algo como una pesadilla

—Debió ser algo bastante atemorizante

—Quizá, la cosa es que... —Hal dio otro sorbo e hizo una mueca— yo no tengo miedo, bueno se supone que no lo tengo…

—Ya dijiste demasiadas veces "que" ¿me dirás o no?

—Era… una escena de antes… con Carol y —¿Debía decirlo? — fue como volver a ver que mi padre se desplomara de nuevo en el avión

—Eso es horrible—un silencio se formó entre ambos adultos—cuando revives esas escenas en tu mente y vuelves a sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ellos—Hal pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad Bruce le comprendía, después de todo lo que había llevado a Bruce convertirse en Batman era la muerte de sus padres frente a su ojos, tal vez compartían más cosas en común de lo que Hal pensaba; por un segundo se sintió un poco mal por mentirle un poco a su amigo.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

—No es un sueño tan recurrente además casi siempre…

—No, no me refiero a solo eso de soñar sino a eso de pasar los días así, con problemas por aquí y por allá, el trabajo, tus hijos y aun te tomas la molestia de salir a patrullar más de la mitad de la noche—Hal vio como Bruce sonreía victorioso—Yo unos días de estrés y termino teniendo pesadillas—Hal terminó de beber, la plática la estaba terminando tan rápido como la había comenzado, después de todo no quería seguir dándole la razón al caballero de la noche ya de por si era bastante presumido—creo que debería regresar a dormir—bostezó calmadamente

—Si necesitas dormir, aprovecha que mañana no hay que levantarse temprano—Bruce dejó su taza y se fue caminando con Hal

—¿Tienes que caminar tan cerca de mí? No me estoy muriendo ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero hay que vigilarte, si te pasa algo ¿Quién golpeara a los padres en la nueva escuela de los chicos? —Hal entornó los ojos un tanto fastidiado.

—Eres un… ajammm—bostezo nuevamente—idiota… muero de sueño—sintió que se cerraban sus ojos—¿Por qué me siento tan cansado de momento?... ¡Wayne! ¿Qué rayos me diste?

—Lo que me ayuda con mis pesadillas—Hal sintió que se le iban las fuerzas—buenas noches Hal…— el aludido se quedó dormido, por lo que Bruce tuvo que sostenerlo entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta la habitación.

Era tradición, ya era una tradición, desde los primeros días se le había hecho costumbre y lo seguiría haciendo mientras pudiera, Jason se introdujo en la habitación de su padre era de despertar a Hal, llevaba esta ocasión algo sobre la espalda por lo que maniobraba con cuidado cruzando la puerta, el ronquido que escucho junto a su oreja le indico que todo iba bien. Sonrió complacido.

—Buen día Jordan…—ya comenzaba a reírse, mas pro que veía que todo estaba en orden, su padre fuera de la habitación y el linterna erde estaba bien dormido, su carga tampoco notaba nada malo—con cuidado lo pasó de su espalda a su brazos, hizo una cuenta mental y en menos de tres segundos lo arrojaba sobre Hal—¡A levantarse! —los ronquidos se interrumpieron

—¡¿Qué?! —Tim se despertó en milésimas de segundo mientras se notaba caer sin poder frenar sobre un desprevenido Hal, causo un gran estruendo al caer sobre Hal y terminar con él en el suelo—¿Qué paso?

Las sonoras carcajadas de Jason no se hicieron esperar—ja, ja, ja…en serio no esperé que saliera tan bien—Jason se doblaba de la risa, una mano se apoyó en la cama

—¡Idiota! —un enojado Tim se levantaba —¿Por qué no te arrojas a ti mismo?

—Porqué los reemplazos como tu apenas y sirven para a hacer el papel de "bulto"

—¡Te mataré! —Tim se arrojó contra Jason pero su pie se atoró con algo, Hal seguía en el piso durmiendo plácidamente, se quedó un poco asombrado de que a pesar del golpe Hal no hubiera despertado y siguiera durmiendo en el suelo en la posición más incómoda que se le podía ocurrir a Tim

—¡No puede ser! —Jason se acercó a ver a Hal, lo vio totalmente contorsionado en el piso envuelto entre sabanas y almohadas, Tim estaba a un lado mirándolo intrigado—No puede seguir dormido aun, seguro está fingiendo.

—No lo sé Jay, pareciera que estuviera inconsciente…—Tim se acercó más a Hal, lo miro fijamente y observó a Jason—creo que… ¡Lo mataste! ¡Mataste al señor Jordan!

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Yo no mate a nadie!... esta mañana— Jason puso un gesto incomodo—seguro, seguro que finge— corrió a la mesa y tomo un bolígrafo con el cual empezó a picar a Hal—no se mueve, pero que divertido es hacer esto—dijo sonriente mientras le picaba—pica, pica, pica…—tarareaba Jason divertido.

—¡Deja de hacer eso idiota! —Tim le arrebató el objeto a su hermano, pero no resistió la tentación de hacer lo mismo…—si es divertido…

—¿Qué es divertido? —Tim arrojó el objeto a un lado para que no lo descubrieran, Bruce estaba de pie mirando a sus hijos de manera incomoda—¡¿Qué rayos hiciron ahora?!

—¡Jason mató al señor Jordan!

—Yo no hice nada…en todo caso fue culpa del enano reemplazo…

—¿Mi culpa?

—Si tú culpa, tu caíste sobre el tonto de Jordan, asi que ¡tú lo mataste!

—Pero tú me arrojaste asi que…

—¡Suficiente! —Bruce la hizo una seña a sus hijos para que se alejaran del linterna—espero que esto no se vuelva costumbre…—dijo para si mientras nuevamente lo tomaba en brazos y lo colocaba en la cama—maldición está más pesado que ayer… listo, seguirá durmiendo un rato mas —Bruce se alejó de la cama dando unos pasos hacia atrás—En cuanto a ustedes—

—No, no, no, no de la oreja no—Jason se quejaba mientras su padre le jalaba la oreja

—No, papá ¡yo no hice nada! Fue el idiota de Jaso—Tim estaba en la misma posición que su hermano mayor, los arrastraron de la oreja fuera de la habitación —¡Auch! Me dolió…

—De eso se trataba, ¡¿Qué les dije sobre estar molestando a Hal?!

—¿Que si lo hacemos veamos que no acabe muerto? Tt—el menor de los hijos de Bruce se unía a la conversación

—No jovencito… espero que tú no tengas nada que ver con esto.

—Tt, el estúpido de Todd intentó traerme hasta aquí para arrojarme sobre el idiota de Jordan— Damián sonrio confianzudo—pero como me desperté a tiempo le sugerí que mejor usara a Drake…

—¿Por qué sugeriste tal cosa?

—Padre, Grayson es más pesado, Todd no habría podido arrojarlo contra Jordan—Damián dijo esto como no queriendo la cosa

—¡Yo puedo con Richard y con cualquiera de esta casa! —dijo muy ofendido Jason

—entonces fue tu culpa Demonio estúpido, ¡Por tu culpa me despertaron de golpe y me jalaron la oreja! —Tim se había enojado sobre manera—¡Te matare! —se arrojó sobre Damián comenzando una pequeña pelea

—¡Suficiente! Maldición…—Bruce separó a sus hijos menores y comenzó a caminar llevándolos sujetos del brazo—tu igual vienes asi que muévete—Jason bufó con desgano; bajaron las escaleras atravesando la mansión mientras Bruce iba repitiéndoles todo lo que habían hecho mal—ustedes no tienen remedio, mira que seguirle gastando bromas a Hal de ese modo…

—¿Quién hizo qué? —Dick salió al paso llevando con él un vaso con agua—adivino… descubrieron a Jason jodiendole la mañana al señor Jordan

—Vete al demonio Dick…—Jason se enojó por el tono burlón de su hermano

—Te dije que era una pésima idea despertarlo de esa forma, pero no… insistes en comportarte como un idiota

—¡Yo te enseñare quien es un idiota Richard! —Jason tomo a su hermano mayor de la ropa, este solo se limitó a beber del vaso, luego le escupió un chorrito de agua directo al rostro—¡Te matare!

—¡Bueno ya! —Bruce levantó la voz en un tono bastante amenazante—todos para fuera, al gimnasio… rutinas 25, 33 y 47 y 10 vueltas a la cancha de Tennis ¡Ahora! —

—Pero…—los cuatro quisieron protestar

—¡Sin peros! Todos a correr a hora, o se quedaran sin piernas… ¡Muévanse pero ya! —de mala gana los cuatro Wayne se dirigieron con todo y su ropa de dormir a cumplir con su castigo, no era un buen inicio de domingo para Bruce.

Los saltos y los levantamientos de pesas no se hacían esperar mientras los chicos entrenaban eran las mismas rutinas y los mismos comentarios desalentadores de su padre, nada nuevo que esperar excepto lo que cruzo la puerta del gimnasio—¡Buenos días solecistos!-un sonriente y descansado Hal entró al gimnasio de los Wayne llevando una bandeja llena de Hotcakes y jugo de naranja—traje el desayuno— dijo sonriente mientras la asentaba sobre una banca

—Están ocupados Hal y castigados… veo que estas mejor que anoche—Bruce le miraba de manera rara

—Si bueno, supongo que tus drogas funcionan—Hal dijo esto mientras se estiraba y giraba su cuello—por que eso hiciste…me drogaste…

—Créeme si supieras lo de esta mañana me lo agradecerías mas —Bruce dijo esto para si pero parecía que Hal lo había escuchado—olvídalo no dije nada…

—¡Todos a desayunar!

—Deja de consentirlos Hal

—No los consiento, solo digo que coman algo, lucen exhaustos y hambrientos y…

—Como sea...-Bruce sopló un silbato y los chicos fueron corriendo hacia él, parándose en línea como si fueran soldados— todos a comer

—¡A comer Hotcakes! —Hal les señaló bastante alegre la bandeja, Bruce le miró un poco enojado—Tranquilo hay hasta para ti

—Si veo que no lo olvidaste, pero si te olvidaste de traer cubiertos…

—Si bueno detalles, a ellos no parece importarles—Hal Señaló a los chicos que tomaban los Hotcakes con sus manos directamente, igual se dedicaban a beber de la misma jarra—además actividades asi, les hace estrecha lazos

—Asi parece—Bruce vio como incluso Damián compartía con sus hermanos sin molestarse por cosas como los modales—solo no le digas a Alfred que les permitimos comer asi, le daría un ataque—Bruce dijo esto sonriendo

—Ten… come uno—Hal agitaba uno de los hotcakces muy cercano a la cara de Bruce, pero este negaba con la cabeza—venga come uno… solo uno… anda, una mordidita, ¿mordidita?

—No Hal, en serio…—Bruce parecía comenzar a ¿Sonreír?

—Anda hay para todos… un bocado pequeño— insistió, el linterna insistió hasta que entre pequeñas risas Bruce le dio un bocado—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil— Hal mordió la misma pieza que le había dado a Bruce

—¡Dios! ¿No pueden dejarse de cosas? —Dick dijo esto mientras tomaba más comida

—No estoy haciendo nada solo le doy de comer a tu padre— Hal le dio otro bocado a Bruce quien lo tomó solo para molestar a sus retoños—no es como si hiciera esto…— Hal se colocó al otro lado del pedazo que le daba a Bruce consiguiendo una escena muy similar a la de la dama y el vagabundo que termino en un roce de sus labios con los de Bruce.

—¡Oh, Por favor! ¡Estamos desayunando! —Jason hizo algo parecido a una arcada

—No sean cerdos…—se quejó Hal

—No es nuestra culpa, lo que estoy viendo me provoca— Jason inflo sus mejillas mientras seguía comiendo, haciendo señas como de querer vomitar—¿Verdad chicos?—sus hermanos le siguieron el juego

—No comiencen niños o yo les daré una buena razón para vomitar—Bruce volvía a hacer uso de su tono serio, logrando intimidar un poco a los chicos

—Amo Bruce…—Alfred ingreso en el gimnasio llevando un teléfono en la mano— lamento interrumpir el castigo de los domingos, pero tiene una llamada

—La tomare después Alfred—dijo mientras hacia una seña, todos se quedaron quietos al ver que el mayordomo se dirigía hacia Bruce.

—Debo insistir, ya que el interlocutor es un poco testarudo—Bruce hizo una mala cara mientras le entregaba el teléfono al mayor de los Wayne, el mayordomo observó a los chicos que estaban unos arrodillados y otros de pie alrededor de la bandeja que Hal había llevado, Tim tenía aun la jarra con jugo pegada a los labio—¿Joven Jordan?

—Yo… emmmm— Hal no buscaba como excusarse, Hal sabía que Alfred era un "maniático" de los buenos modales—¡Yo les dije que esperaran a los cubiertos! —Tim casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca y más de uno se atraganto ante el comentario del linterna—iré, yo, veré que tanto habla Bruce—Hal dio unos pasos nerviosos a donde estaba Bruce quien gesticulaba fastidiado.

—Queen, no lo olvide es solo que pensé que pudieras hacerte cargo solo de esa negociación—¿Queen? Según parecía Bruce hablaba con Green Arrow, al parecer tenían un negocio pendiente.

—¡¿Y qué demonios es tan importante como para dejarme botado todo el negocio con Luthor?! Hal alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos que Oliver gritaba, todo venía acompañado de un par de maldiciones, si, era Oliver.

—Tengo que terminar de ver lo de la escuela de los muchachos…—quizá era una excusa tonta pero en ese momento a Bruce no se le ocurrió otra.

—No me digas… mejores excusas has puesto

—No puedo dejarlos solos en la mansión no ahora que estamos bajo vigilancia y…—Bruce sinto que le arrebataban el teléfono—¡Hal!

—¿Hola? Habla Jordan

—¿Hal? —la voz del otro lado del teléfono se mostraba un tanto confundida—¿Qué demonios haces al teléfono?

—Vaya a mí también me da gusto saludarte— el sarcasmo de Hal no se hizo esperar—ahora dime que es tan importante como para interrumpir las torturas de Bruce

—Negocios Hal, negocios que tengo pendientes con Bruce…—Oliver comenzó a explicarle la situación a Hal, cosas que el linterna realmente no entendía demasiado

—de acuerdo, le dire que vaya… si que vaya hoy mismo

—Gracias Hal… eres "una buena esposa"

—¡Cierra la boca Queen! — la línea dio el tono de marcar, le habían colgado—Bueno supongo que deberás prepararte para partir

—¿Qué demonios hiciste Hal?

—Nada, solo le confirme a Oliver que iras hoy mismo a ciudad star para eso que tengan pendiente que no sé qué es…

—Y ahora tomas decisiones por mí, que bien.. te estás acostumbrando a tu papel

—No lo digas Wayne solo no lo digas… si dices esa palabra te arranco la lengua—Hal hizo brillar su anillo para dar énfasis a sus palabras—solo pensé que tenias negocios que atender, es todo

—Bueno en realidad no podía posponerse demasiado, pero me preocupa que te quedes solo con los chicos otra vez…

—¿Cómo que solo? ¿Planeas llevarte a Alfred?-Bruce asintió ligeramente, Hal hizo una mueca—oye no creo que haya mayor problema, después de todo saben comportarse, la mayor parte del tiempo…

—por qué no dejan de hablar como si no estuviéramos aquí—Jason había tragado su bocado y se quejaba de los comentarios de los mayores

—Puedes ir tranquilo Papá no pasara nada—Dick intervino tomando la pose de hermano mayor—yo cuidare de todos aquí

—¿Y a ti quien te cuida maldito lame botas? —Jason interrumpió un poco ofendido, el no era un crio que necesitara ser vigilado

—Vamos pa no pasara nada el señor Jordan puede cuidarnos bien, ya lo ha hecho antes—comentó Tim animado, parecía que no le molestaba quedarse en casa con Hal

—Tt, no es que confié mucho en el pervertido de Jordan, pero en verdad con peores niñeras nos hemos quedado.

—No veo bien eso de seguirme llamando pervertido pero creo que los enanos solventan mi punto

Bruce hizo un gesto, pareció enojarse, Hal y sus hijos estaban de acuerdo ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco? —como gusten, iré de viaje a casa de Oliver, les dejare con Hal, espero que esta vez no terminemos en servicios sociales o en el hospital—Bruce salió del lugar seguido de Alfred tenía que preparar sus cosas.

El auto, la camioneta que se había transformado en el auto familiar de los Wayne, atrás había quedado la limosina pues ahora casi todas sus salidas las hacían en esa gran camioneta lujosa que habían comprado por petición de Hal, habían ido todos al hangar privado dejando a un enfurruñado señor Wayne para que abordara su Jet privado en compañía de Alfred dejando solo a Hal con los chicos—¿A dónde vamos? —Tim miraba por la carretera mientras Hal conducía.

—A un lugar—contestó sin dejar de mirar por el camino

—¿Ya mero llegamos? —fue el turno de Dick en preguntar quién le dio un ligero codazo a Jason

—Falta poco

—¿está lejos a dónde vamos? —Jason ahogo una risita al ver que Hal daba un profundo suspiro antes de responder

—No, no está lejos Jason— Hal no se percató de que le hacían señas a Damian quien negaba con la cabeza, para después acceder.

—Tt, ¿Ya mero llegamos? —el menor sonrió de medio lado

—¡Ya! —Hal estalló en un halo de inconformidad—mejor bájenle a su jueguito

—¿Cuál juego? —pregunto Jason como no queriendo la cosa—¿falta mucho?

—no falta mucho… saben a qué me refiero eso volver loco al conductor yo también se lo hacía a mi padre—Hal sonrió como recordando un buen momento y su sonrisa se extendió al ver un letrero—¡llegamos! —hal bajo la velocidad del vehículo y bajo su ventanilla, saludando amistosamente al guardia que custodiaba una caseta de seguridad, intercambio unas palabras amistosas con él mientras hablaban de cosas sin sentido

—¿Dónde rayos estamos? —Jason no parecía entender mucho de a donde habían ido no parecía ser un lugar muy cercano a Gotham

—Tal vez el pervertido nos quiere secuestrar—dijo Damian como no queriendo la cosa

—No digas tonterías Damian—le reprendió Tim—parece que está planeando algo pero no creo que no sea algo malo

—Silencio…—se quejó Hal mientras los miraba por unos segundos para luego buscar en su billetera—aquí tienes, por los chicos…—le comento mientras le extendía varios billetes.

—¿Acaba de sobornar a alguien? —Dick miraba curioso a Hal—¿Qué diría Papá de esto?

—Nada porque no está aquí… y muy probablemente no le diremos nada—Hal comentó esto bastante sonriente mientras detenía la camioneta

—¡Señor Jordan! ¿Está sugiriendo que le mintamos a nuestro querido padre? —Jason hizo esto sobre actuando mientras hacía señas exageradas y se dejaba caer sobre el asiento trasero—

—Que gracioso Jason—Los Wayne terminaron de descender del automóvil—no estoy pidiendo que mientan solo que no digan a dónde venimos el día de hoy… además no hablemos de mentiras que ustedes tienen casi un doctorado en esa materia.

—No todos—Tim se sintió un poco ofendido por el comentario de Hal y se ganó una mala mirada de sus hermanos—está bien me callo

—¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí pervertido?, Tt, esto luce más aburrido que quedarse en casa—Damián observo como Hal habría un hangar en el cual había un avión de combate—¡Wow! —fue una expresión sincera la que salió de su boca, todos rieron bajamente, después de todo Damián seguía siendo un niño.

—Los llevare a dar un paseo—Hal busco en un locker los trajes especiales que usaban los pilotos y se lo puso sobre la ropa, tomo otros dos y se los dio a los chicos—irán de uno en uno, no será un paseo muy tardado para que los cuatro puedan subir, así que estén preparados para subir apenas baje el que está arriba ¿Entendido?

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Un viaje en avión? —Jason se cruzó de Brazos hemos volado en Avión muchas veces.

—Lo sé, pero nunca en uno como estos, y menos conmigo como piloto, anda ingrato gruñón veras que será divertido—Hal terminó de cerrar el traje subiendo la cremallera—¿Quién ira primero? —Tim levantó la mano, pero una voz le ganó el primer turno

—Yo—Damián se había aproximado unos pasos, tenía ya el traje puesto y caminaba muy seguro hacia el avión

—Pero yo…

—Tranquilo Tim todos podrán subir, venga enano vamos a por las nubes—Hal puso una mano sobre el hombro de Damián para conducirlo, Tim se cruzo de brazos.

Pasaron unos segundos Hal se aseguro de que Damián estuviera cómodo antes de cerrar la cabina—¿Listo Damián?

—Tt, yo nací listo para lo que sea—dijo con algo de presunción

—Si tu lo dices…— Hal encendió los motores y dirigió lentamente el avión fuera del Hangar hasta llegar a la pista, los otros tres hijos de Bruce se acercaron a una distancia segura para observar como el avión de combate se alejaba haciendo un gran estruendo elevándose y perdiéndose entre las nubes—¡Yeja! ¿Qué te parece enano? —Hal podía sentir el vibrar del avión, el ruido del motor y el aire que se iba haciendo más delgado conforme subían, dio unas vueltas y piruetas para darle emoción al asunto

—Demonios…—Damián ahogo sus palabras la verdad se sentía raro, tenía una mezcla de emoción y adrenalina que no había sentido antes, era muy distinto a volar en el bati avión, siempre en línea recta de un punto a otro y por trabajo, nunca por diversión y menos en un avión que sonaba como si se le fuera a romper algo en algún momento, cuando sintió que el avión subió para luego caer unos segundos en picada no pudo más que exclamar con verdadera emoción infantil—¡Si! ¡Wuju! —se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Hal sonrió complacido mientras dejaba pasar llos minutos haciendo piruetas—tt, ¿ya vamos a volver?

—Sí, tus hermanos deben subir también… descuida no les diré nada—Hal casi pudo ver la expresión semi avergonzada de Damián—¿Quieres un par piruetas más?

—Seria… divertido—Hal le obedeció, le dio un par de vueltas mas antes de dirigirse a la pista para aterrizar.

El turno de Tim, fue obviamente mas animado que el de Damián el bondadoso Wayne no oculto para nada sus expresiones desde que tomaron impulso para salir de la pista—Atencion copiloto estamos por entrar en el perímetro de la "estrella de la muerte"—Tim se quedó un poco extrañado por el comentario de Hal, luego entendió que trataba de hacer.

—cazas aproximándose a nosotros a gran velocidad—dijo alegremente

—Copiado, inicio Acción evasiva—comenzó con sus piruetas mientras Tim reía divertido, definitivamente era el más fácil de mantener contento.

Cuando Dick subió Hal no esperaba gran cosa ya que era un "joven adulto" que renegaba de muchas cosas y al cual según el muy poco le impresionaba, pero fue tal la sorpresa de verlo tan divertido y pidiendo más vueltas que Hal se inspiro sobremanera

Cuando Hal apartó un segundo la mirada de los controles pudo verlo de reojo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos hacia arriba—¡Un Cuádruple mortal! — no tenía que ser un genio, seguro que el joven y maduro señorito Grayson se imaginaba en el trapecio del circo Haley

—Como usted mande señorito Ricardo—Hal hizo una de las piruetas más arriesgadas que había recordado hacer y que en más de una ocasión le hicieron ganarse regaños de sus superiores—¿Qué le parece joven Grayson?

—¡Genial! ¡Uno más por favor! —no pudo decir que no, aunque no lo parecía Hal cronometraba casi con precisión de relojero el tiempo que pasaba en el aire con los chicos, pero viendo a Dick tan contento no pudo evitar darle un par de minutos mas aunque se celaran los pequeños.

Descendió, con el mismo gran estruendo que hace cualquier avión, al aterrizar en la pista, los tres Wayne que estaban en tierra se cubrían las orejas con las manos—¡es tu turno Jason! —gritó Tim a todo pulmón mientras le hacía señas a su hermano

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Que te toca Todd! —completo Damián

—¡No pienso subir! ¡Es estúpido!

—¡estúpido eres tu si te lo pierdes, es genial! —Le dijo Tim

—¡No esta tan mal! —Damián notó que Jason no estaba del todo convencido, el viento y el ruido invadía toda el área donde estaban de pie, Dick se aproximo a ellos

—¡Jason!

—¡No voy a subir!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres Idiota o qué?! —Dick le entrego el caso que usaba a Jason—¡esta súper!

—¡No confío en el pervertido!

—¡Sabe lo que está haciendo! ¡Y Además pago para que entráramos a escondidas!

—¡No seas pesado Jay! —le reclamo Tim

—¡Eres un cobarde! —Jason miró a Damián muy enojado—¡Tienes miedo de subir a un simple avión!

—¡Bien, me subo! —En dos segundos Jason se colocó el traje —¡Pero ustedes son los idiotas! —sus hermanos sonrieron al verlo correr rumbo al avión, retar su orgullo siempre funcionaba.

Era duro, Jason era muy duro Hal pensó haber logrado algo con el rodeo, pero unos días después todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y de los cuatro Jason se aguantaba muy bien sus palabras y sus impresiones estaba solamente apretando los dientes como deseando que todo terminara—¿Te diviertes?

—Si digo que no ¿Bajaremos antes?

—Si…—Hal se dejo caer en picada pudo sentir como Jason tiraba de su asiento—así llegamos más rápido

—¡¿Qué demonios?! — Jason sintió como se revolvía su estomago—¡Basta Pervertido!-solo pasaron dos segundos pero parecía una eternidad—¡Para! ¡Basta Jordan! ¡Por favor!—el avión retomo su posición vertical mientras daba unas vueltas—¡¿Qué estás loco?!

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Yo nunca tengo miedo— se quejó el menor

—Pues yo tampoco…—Hal se relamió tenía una idea—¿Quieres poner a prueba tu valor? Veamos cuantos gritos puedo sacarte con mis movimientos

—Inténtalo Jordan— Jason acepto el reto y comenzaron nuevamente las piruetas, las vueltas y el aumento de velocidad, no lo admitiría pero era divertido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en el aire cuando Hal decidió que era momento de regresar para ir a casa—hora de bajar Jason

—Dick tuvo unos minutos mas—¿en verdad Jason había llevado la cuenta del tiempo?

—¡vaya! Pensé que no te gustaba esto

—No me gusta pero no es justo que Dick tengas más cosas que yo solo porque es el mayor—Jason se cruzó de brazos en señal de protesta

—De acuerdo unas cuantas mas y ya—el linterna acelero un poco dispuesto a hacer mas piruetas en el aire cuando sintió como algo le sacudía los controles moviendo ligeramente la nave—¿Qué?

—¿Pasa algo? —Jason se tornó suspicaz

—No, no es nada—Hal tuvo que corregir sus palabras al sentir como si tirasen de un ala, vio chispas a su lado derecho, al parecer algo le había golpeado—Jason asegúrate y ponte la máscara ¡Ahora!

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Obedece! —Hal hizo lo mismo que Jason comenzó a mover los controles y a intentar bajar la velocidad mientras intentaba mantener el control— bueno, siempre es bueno tener un poco de adrenalina…

La tuvo, en unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad Hal pudo estabilizar el avión no sin antes dejar una estela de humo negro por donde pasaba, a la vez que intentaba mantener las manos sobre los controles a pesar del fuerte movimiento que le hacía recordar a un juego mecánico.

—Vamos a morir

—¡Nadie va a morir! —Hal vislumbro la pista de aterrizaje—no en mi guardia, sujétate que será un aterrizaje movido—cuando las llantas tocaron la pista se sintió una gran sacudida—¡Maldicion! —si alguna llanta reventaba se pondría todo mas difícil, pensó en una solución disimulada que heriría su orgullo de piloto, con cuidado cubrió el avión de combate con un ligero escudo de energía verde; cuando los Wayne en tierra vieron que no se habían detenido en el lugar usual supieron que algo andaba mal—Ya casi, vamos…

—¡Jordan si me muero aquí, te mato!

—Ni que pudieras volver de la muerte

—¡Ya lo hice una vez

—¡Yo igual, así que cierra la boca!

—¡Jordan! —Jason sintió como el avión se tambaleaba y comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad, con un buen y sonoro rechinido de las llantas se detuvieron a solo dos centímetros de que se terminase la pista, Hal abrió la cabina y Jason se quito la máscara—lo lograste.

—Te dije que lo haría

—¿Damos otra vuelta? —Hal sonrió ante el comentario de Jason

—¡Jason! —Los otros tres chicos llegaron corriendo a toda prisa—¿Qué paso? —Jason bajó de un salto para comenzar a explicar animadamente la situación, al parecer si le había gustado el viaje. Hal también bajo del avión y observo el ala, había dejado de humear y arrojar chispas, notó algo peculiar, un agujero perfecto; como si lo hubiera hecho una bala.

—¿Pervertido? —Jason se situó bajo el ala con Hal

—No es nada, parece que un pedazo de basura espacial atravesó el ala mientras volábamos—dijo como queriendo restarle importancia

—¿Eso ocurre muy seguido? —Jason introdujo un dedo en el agujero, ganándose un ligero manotazo por parte de Hal

—No Tanto, es algo así como de uno en un millón

—Ya veo… como yo, uno en un millón

—Si pequeño gruñón, como tu—Hal le sonrió amablemente mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros, no quería decirle nada, de no haber tenido el anillo muy probablemente hubieran tenido más problemas, sería bueno que Bruce no se enterase.

No podía pensar con claridad, Bruce llevaba horas en el despacho de Oliver e revisando documentos y cosas, en realidad había poco tiempo que habían comenzado a trabajar realmente ya que las horas anteriores habían comido y discutido cosas relacionadas con la lucha contra el crimen, intercambiando planes y comparando armas, no dejaban de ser competitivos—rayos…

—¿Bruce? —Oliver pasaba una mano frente a los ojos del caballero de la noche—no me has dado tu opinión

—Lo siento estaba distraído

—Pude notarlo, eso no es común en ti ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Oliver dejó los papeles que tenía en la mano— ¿Problemas en casa?

—¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

—Bueno si tuviera algo que ver con Gotham tu cara seria como más rígida…

—Bueno es solo que… —Bruce no sabía si decirle a Oliver, pero después de todo quizá podría comprenderle—Deje a los chicos con Hal

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No lo sé, bueno cada vez que los dejo solos con el algo pasa… y no se… —Oliver notó la incomodidad en la cara de Bruce

—¿Qué paso esta vez?

—Los saque de la escuela, ya no estudiarán en el Instituto Gotham

—Vaya, ¿los expulsaron?

—No—Bruce se ofendió un poco por el comentario

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, después de todo esas cosas pasan, a Roy ya lo expulsaron de tres escuelas y por lo general se lleva sus hermanos con el…

—No, no los expulsaron los retire porque estaban bajo acoso escolar

—¿Bromeas? —Bruce negó con la cabeza—te lo puedo creer de quizá dos ¿pero los cuatro? ¿Hasta Damian y Jason?

—Todos, no dejaban de molestarlos y según parece la raíz de su mal comportamiento venia de defenderse de los abusadores, pero cuando regresaron después de sus sesiones con servicios sociales estaban bajo amenaza, no podían defenderse si los golpeaban—Bruce no pudo decir esto último sin sentir como la sangre le hervía, nadie tenía derecho a maltratar a sus hijos, ellos ya habían sufrido lo suficiente.

—Entonces deberías sentirte bien, hiciste lo correcto, esa estúpida escuela no merece tener licencia para funcionar si permitía esas cosas—Oliver notó que sus palabras parecían no animar a su amigo—bueno no es eso según veo, dime de una vez que te molesta en realidad.

—Es…—Bruce bajo mucho su voz, se levantó y se dirigió a una ventana—Hal

—No logro entender ¿Qué tiene que ver Hal? ¿Acaso te está dejando mal en la cama? —Oliver dijo esto en tono de broma, pero hizo que Bruce se enoje

—Estoy hablando en serio—Bruce no pudo evitar sonrojarse—el, él se enteró antes que yo.

—¿De lo de la escuela?

—¡Si! De lo de la escuela, sus gustos, lo que los hace sonreír, lo que les molesta, ¡De todo! —Bruce se ofusco un poco—es increíble como él está al tanto de todo siendo que es tan irresponsable, tan alocado y arriesgado, testarudo, fastidioso es como…

—¿tu esposa?

—¿Qué? —Bruce se asombró por el comentario de Oliver —¡Vete al demonio Queen!

—¡Ja! ¡Te pegué justo en el blanco!, tu molestia es que Hal te está ganando la jugada con los chicos, porque está tomando a bien su papel "de mami"

—Estás diciendo idioteces Queen

—No, claro que no—Oliver se acercó a Bruce bastante confianzudo y burlón— lo que te enoja es que tienes celos de Hal, porque él es todo lo que tú no…puedo entenderte pero tienes que estar conforme con la elección que hiciste, el matrimonio es algo muy serio…

—¡Yo no elegí a Hal!¡Fue un accidente! —Bruce se disponía a narrar la historia de cómo Hal acabó viviendo con ellos

—sí, si ya se la historia, pero lo que todos nos preguntamos es: si Diana estaba ahí y solo fue al baño ¿Por qué no dijiste su nombre? ¿Por qué Hal?

—Fue un accidente…

—Accidente es derramar salsa sobre tu corbata, seleccionar a Jordan como pareja es una traición del subconsciente—Bruce no sabía que decir, se sentía incómodo con ese tema

—No dices más que tonterías Olliver—Bruce retomó su pose de empresario serio—lo que más me preocupa ahora es encontrarle nueva escuela a los chicos.

—La escuela actual de Roy debe tener también un campus en Gotham, te daré el número y te recomendare con ellos, si pueden con mis hijos pueden con los tuyos—Bruce suspiró más tranquilo

—Si sería bueno investigar eso —Bruce se levantó —acabo de recordar algo, tengo que hacer una llamada—Bruce salió de la oficina de Oliver, apenas abrió la puerta dos adolescentes entraron rodando por el suelo—te buscan tus hijos—Roy y Artemis forcejeaban mientras se lanzaban amenazas, Oliver se levantó enojado y fue directo a separarlos—es como estar en casa…

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió el dormitorio de Bruce estaba solamente habitado por el joven Linterna verde quien descansaba luego de un par de misiones nocturnas a través de la galaxia, debido a su gran cansancio no se percataba de que estaban abriendo la puerta, no podía oír los pasos adentrándose en la habitación.

—Buen día Jordan…—Jason hizo una señal para que su compañía se adentrara en la habitación, se subió al cochón haciendo un leve movimiento, pero suficientemente firme como para poner en alerta a Hal

—¡Ja! ¡No esta vez Gruñon! —Hal se incorporó de sorpresa tomando a Jason de la oreja

—¡No, no, no! —Jason puso sus manos pidiendo un alto

—¡Señor Jordan No! —Tim se subió a la cama para detener a Hal— solo le trajimos el desayuno

—¿Qué ustedes qué? —Hal soltó a Jason sorprendido, observó que Dick tenía una bandeja con un gran tazón de cereal con leche, aun lado había fruta y pan tostado—Cielos…—Hal no se esperaba algo como eso

—¿No le gusta? —Dick lucía un poco inseguro

—No, si me encanta, está bien… aunque para ser un desayuno continental falta el jugo de naranja-dijo bromeando mientras tomaba la comida y comenzaba a engullirla

—Tt, no presiones Jordan que no es fácil exprimir naranjas—Damián entró llevando un bajo de jugo de naranja

—vaya hasta tu cooperaste, lo agradezco—Hal sonrió con gusto y tomó el vaso para después darle un trago—oye este no es natural, ¡es de caja!

—Tt, te dije que es difícil exprimir naranjas —Damián se cruzó de brazos un tanto inconforme, los demás comenzaron a reír, no cesaron hasta que el sonido del celular de Hal llamó su atención, el linterna observo el número y contestó

—Casa de la risa sucursal Wayne, habla Hal en que puedo ayudarlo

—Muy gracioso Hal—Bruce estaba al otro lado de la línea—¿Qué tal el domingo? ¿Cómo están los chicos?

—Bastante bien, solo incendiemos la mitad de la casa, la parte que casi no se usa, y necesitas un jet nuevo…—dijo en tono de broma

—Que gracioso

—Lo sé, soy un pilluelo, espera te pondré en altavoz los chicos están aquí—Hal oprimió el botón de altavoz—habla, que tus hijos te oyen

—Hola chicos

—¡Hola papá! —los cuatro contestaron a la vez, cada quien contesto en su tono característico

—¿Cómo estuvo el domingo?

—Bien—dijo Dick—ayer fuimos con el señor Jordan a vo… al centro comercial—Dick se detuvo al ver las señas de Hal

—¿De qué demonios hablas Dick? —Jason le interrumpió pero se ganó un golpe en el hombro por parte de su hermano—ah sí, al centro comercial—al ver que los chicos olvidaban por momentos que no debían decir nada el caballero esmeralda solo negaba con la cabeza, pero se tranquilizó al ver que cambiaron de tema, tocando uno un poco incómodo.

—Hal tienen que ir al Instituto Gotham, quede con el director Storm que hoy iríamos por los papeles de los chicos

—Pero… tengo vuelo al medio día— Hal refunfuño un poco

—No tardaras mucho y nosotros estaremos en Gotham antes de esa hora, además acorde con el sr Storm que los chicos limpiarían sus casilleros

—¡No quiero ir a ese agujero! —Grito Tim enojado

—Coincido con el reemplazo, no pienso poner un pie en ese nido de ratas de nuevo

—Sera la última vez, chicos después de hoy no tendrán que regresar a ese sitio nunca más.—Nadie estaba convencido al cien de lo que decía Bruce, ni siquiera Bruce sonaba convencido, pero era algo que tenían que hacer, necesitaban los documentos de los chicos y sacar lo que les quedaban de libros, estaban a mitad de año escolar y necesitaban salvar lo más que pudieran.

—de acuerdo Wayne iremos como tú dices, yo me encargo—Hal dejó su desayuno y se levantó de la cama

—Está bien Hal… confío en ti—el linterna quito el altavoz y se puso el teléfono en la oreja—no tardaremos mucho en volver lo prometo—Bruce suspiró con desgano—a propósito ¿Qué hacen los chicos en la habitación?

—Nada especial—Hal los miro como terminaban de comerse lo que había dejado de comida—bueno si… ellos me trajeron el desayuno…

—Ya veo…—Bruce sintió algo raro en su interior—bueno te veré en un rato—dicho esto colgó debía apresurarse para concluir el negocio que tenía con Oliver y Lex Luthor.

Lucían desganados al subir al auto, era lunes y no tenían que ir a la escuela, pero estaban yendo, lo bueno es que era la última vez—animo chicos, solo tomaremos las cosas y saldremos de ese sitio.

—No me emociona ir a ese lugar—comentó Dick enojado

—Vean el lado bueno si hoy alguien les molesta pueden golpearlo sin reservas

—Tt, eso me agrada—Damián se tronó los nudillos

—Pero traten de no hacerlo ¿sí?

—No prometemos nada pervertido—Jason decidió que era mejor mirar por la ventana, por la cual pudo observar un auto que iba tras de ellos, nada especial.

—Lamento que tengan que retirarse en esta penosa situación—el director Storm lucia más serio de lo normal mientras buscaba carpetas y archivos, sacando cuatro carpetas, una por cada chico Wayne— pero si el señor Wayne ha decidido esto dudo que podamos hacerlo cambiar de opinión

—Lo único que lamenta usted es perder las jugosas donaciones de Bruce—Hal se cruzó de brazos

—Su comentario me ofende un poco señor Jordan

—No más de lo que nos ofendió a nosotros la forma en que la situación de los chicos fue ignorada, en vez de solo mandarlos con su bruja social, debieron hablar con ellos—Hal tomó las carpetas que le extendían—pensé que estas carpetas serían más gruesas, tomando en cuenta todos los reportes que mandan

—Estas corresponden solo al historial académico y los papeles de identidad de los chicos, los historiales sociales, psicológicos y de comportamiento los tiene trabajo social

—¿Puedo pasar por ellos a su oficina?

—Los tengo conmigo señor Jordan—la trabajadora social de la escuela entró en la oficina del director llevando con ella unos pesados expedientes—como dijo el señor Storm es lamentable que los chicos se vayan sobre todo a estas alturas del año escolar, no pudimos hacer ningún progreso real

—Los muchachos llevaban años estudiando aquí, por lo menos los grandes y según se no logró ningún avance más que encasillarlos como chicos problemas y ponerlos bajo vigilancia

—Lamento que piense de esa forma— la mujer puso una pose de ofendida— pero entenderá que los chicos Wayne no son un modelo a seguir, tomando en cuenta su historial y situación familiar que se ha agravado con su llegada

—Cuide sus palabras señorita, no porque sea una profesional su opinión es considerada como correcta…

—Al menos con yo puedo decir que llevo tratando con los hijos del señor Wayne desde hace más tiempo que usted.

—Si tratándolos como criminales en vez de tratarlos como chicos—Hal se puso de pie ofendido—si me disculpan y no tienen nada más que decir, quisiera retirarme

—le acompañare señor Jordan, veré igual que sus chicos entreguen sus casilleros y los acompañare a la puerta—el señor storm se había puesto de pie y le señalaba la salida

—No es necesario que nos acompañe director, conozco la salida

—Es necesario señor Jordan, después de todo sus hijastros ya no son parte de esta escuela

—Y créame que están muy contentos por eso— Hal no pudo evitar poner un dejo de reproche, cuando salió de la dirección los cuatro Wayne ya le esperaban en la puerta cada uno cargaba sus libros en mochilas y los más grandes llevaban un par de cajas—¿Todo bien? —los cuatro asintieron, Hal suspiró al ver que Damian lucia más sonriente de lo normal probablemente habría hecho algo muy de su estilo, pero eso ya no importaba—entonces vámonos, despídanse chicos

—Adiós Director Storm —Dick se despidió de manera respetuosa

—Que este bien señor—Tim fue el siguiente en despedirse cuando llegaron a la salida de la escuela

—Tt, —Damian no dijo nada más

—Jason es hora de irse—Hal les llevaba ya varios pasos a los chicos, Jason era el último seguía aun de pie en la escalinata de la entrada principal ¿le daría melancolía?

—Director Storm— Jason gano la atención del mayor—¡Púdrase!

—¡Jason! —Hal le llamó la atención el joven corrió para darle alcance y subirse al auto al cual ya habían entrado sus tres hermanos— adentro jovencito—le hizo una seña Jason torció su boca—bien hecho, es lo menos que se merecía—Jason sonrió divertido—bueno hora de ir a casa, tengo que prepararme para volar— Hal cerró la puerta de la camioneta dispuesto a subir del lado del conductor, cuando un auto paró delante de la camioneta

—Hal Jordan— un par de sujetos se acercaron a él junto con unos policías

—¿Si?

—Está usted bajo arresto— le dijo uno de los uno de los sujetos mientras los policías lo ponían de espaldas y sacaban unas esposas

—¿Arrestado? ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué? —Hal estaba totalmente anonadado—¡Hey con cuidado! —sintió que le apretaban el agarre

—No se resista señor Jordan

—¡Jordan! —Jason fue el primero en salir—¡Suéltenlo! —Se aproximó a los sujetos golpeando en el estómago a uno de los sujetos—ganándose que un policía tomara de los brazos y lo pusiera contra el vehículo

—¡Hey no lo toquen!, ¡no se atrevan a tocar a esos chicos! —Hal forcejeo tratando de liberarse del agarre y lográndolo por unos segundos, uso su cuerpo para golpear al tipo que sujetaba a jason, los otros tres Wayne salieron de la camioneta para ayudar, pero justo detrás de ellos llegaron más uniformados

—Tranquilos chicos—una voz conocida para Hal se aproximó—Jordan dile a tus hijos que no lo hagan difícil

—Colton ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—No lo empeores Hal—Colton se acercó muy confianzudo a Hal quien seguía esposado le dio la vuelta y lo golpeo contra la camioneta para comenzar a revisarlo—Hal Jordan estas bajo arresto por poner en peligro a cuatro menores, tienes derecho a permanecer callado…

—Esto es ridículo Colton

—¡Señor Jordan! —Tim se puso nervioso al ver como dirigían a Hal hacia una patrulla

—Tranquilos chicos todo estará bien—Hal miró a Colton—¿tenía que ser frente a los chicos?

—Tebia que pasar, después de todo eres un irresponsable Jordan

—vete al demonio Colton—Hal llego a la patrulla pero se resistía a entrar—¿Qué pasara con los chicos?

—Los llevaremos con su padre, si no lo localizamos los llevaremos nuevamente a la casa de servicios sociales

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Puedo arreglarlo Jordan, no me obligues—Colton tomó una pose presuntuoso ante el prisionero Hal

—Tranquilos chicos todo estará bien, vayan con los policías, todo estará bien, tranquilos—los chicos le miraron la cara de confusión y desesperación y prefirieron cooperar—me las pagaras Colton, esta me la pagas

—No renuncies a tu derecho a permanecer callado, será mejor para ti— Colton terminó de subirlo a la patrulla no sin golpearle la cabeza antes con el tope de la puerta.

—Maldición—dijo para sí mientras observaba como los chicos eran subidos a diferentes carros, le parecía un operativo excesivo y estúpido, pero no tenía opción más que continuar con eso como Hal, aunque como linterna pudiera darle un gran lección a todos; echo una mirada hacia atrás, cuando sintió moverse el vehículo, las patrullas con los Wayne se dirigieron en otra dirección, desde la patrulla solo vio como el director Storm y la trabajadora social miraban todo con la misma seriedad estoica con la que siempre trataron a los hijos de Bruce.

—Ese fue el último escándalo de los Wayne en esta escuela—fueron las últimas palabras del director de la ex – escuela de los chicos antes de regresar a su oficina, si no le preocuparon antes menos le preocupaban ahora los destinos de esos cuatro problemáticos.


	22. Las Demandas de Ha

La escena era como un dejavu, y era terrible en sí, no podía creer que hubiera pasado nuevamente, fue solo un día, un día o dos (más bien dos ya que su vuelo se atraso bastante) que Bruce dejó a sus hijos con Hal, y paso lo impensable, esta vez no fue el hospital fue algo peor: la casa de servicios sociales.

—Sígame por favor—le dijo la responsable del hogar una trabajadora social de mirada afable que contrastaba con el enojo del señor Wayne.

—Gracias…— no había nada más que decir, quería ver a sus hijos, no sabía nada de ellos desde que recibió la llamada que indicaba que habían sido llevados a la casa de servicios sociales.

—Aquí están señor Wayne—cuando la mujer abrió la puerta una figura infantil le salió al encuentro colgándose de sus piernas

—¡papá! —Tim se había lanzado en un gran abrazo a las piernas de su padre—Te extrañe mucho…

—Deja de lloriquear enano reemplazo—Jason apareció detrás de su hermano menor cargando con él una bolsa—no fue tan malo

—No, pero pudo ser peor…. —Dick se unió a la conversación llevaba sobre su espalda a un dormido Damián

—Lo sé chicos, lo sé…—Bruce suspiró aliviado al ver que todos estaban bien—Dick…—el mencionado levanto la vista para ver a su padre—¿Por qué Damián está dormido?

—No está dormido, lo dejamos inconsciente por que se estaba comportando como un pesado, decidimos ponerlo a dormir para que no esté con sus cosas—Bruce se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de fastidio, si, esos eran sus hijos.

—Está bien vámonos ya—Bruce tomó la mano de Tim y comenzó a caminar seguido de sus hijos mayores—Jason— el mencionado le miró curioso— deja esa bolsa con lo que le quitaste a los demás chicos

—¡Pero lo gane honorablemente!

—En amenazas y juegos de azar…—Dijo Dick como no queriendo la cosa.

—Cierra la boca Dick—contestó Jason entre dientes—nadie te pregunto

—Jason…—Bruce emitió su nombre en un tono bastante sombrío, se notaba que su padre estaba de malos humos, era mejor no molestarlo, en menos de dos segundos Jason se regresó unos pasos y dejo caer la bolsa en la habitación de la que salió—así esta mejor.

—Como sea, ahora sí que esto no me dejo nada bueno—se quejó el regañado

—Mira a quien se lo dices hijo—padre e Hijos salieron del lugar, aun habían muchos pendientes que atender.

—Bueno chicos, ¿Cómo les fue? —Bruce interrogaba a su hijos esperando que todo estuviera bien con ellos

—Mejor que la última vez Pa—comento Tim bastante tranquilo

—Como dije hubiera podido ser peor—se quejó Dick—¿Puedo bajar a Damián?, tengo que admitir que se está poniendo cada vez más pesado

—El nació siendo pesado Dick—Dijo Jason, sacándole una carcajada a Tim, quien choco los cinco con él

—Ja, ja, ja que graciosos…¿puedo o no?

—Si claro dejémoslo en el auto—los cinco se dirigieron al auto apenas estuvieron a unos pasos Alfred les abrió la puerta

— Es un gusto verlos con bien señoritos—Alfred los saludo amablemente, en verdad se había preocupado mucho por los jóvenes Wayne ya que al igual que Bruce no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué se los habían llevado de nuevo.

—A nosotros también nos da gusto verte Alfred—Dick comenzó a mover los hombros cuando Bruce le retiró de encima Damián para acomodarlo en el asiento trasero del auto

—Bueno chicos todos arriba es hora de ir a casa—Bruce le hizo una seña a sus hijos los cuales se disponían a abordar

—¿Y el señor Jordan? —Tim hizo la pregunta que los otros dos hermanos que estaban despiertos no se habían atrevido a hacer— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, no hay nada malo con el

—¿Por qué no vino contigo?-Tim siguió preguntando mientras ignoraba las caras de sus hermanos que querían decirle "no preguntes, solo sube al auto".

Bruce suspiró con pesadez, era un tema que lo mantenía incomodo—Por que aun no sale de la cárcel…

—¡Wow! Debes estar muy enojado si lo dejaste tras las rejas Pa—Jason se ganó un golpe en la nuca por parte de Dick—¡Auch! ¡Quieto Dick!

—No, no estoy enojado, es solo que lo más importante es ver cómo estaban ustedes, venimos del aeropuerto directo para aquí, ahora iré por Hal—explicó Bruce

—¿Iremos por él? —preguntó Tim curioso

—No, yo iré por Hal y ustedes irán con Alfred directo a casa, yo me encargare de lo demás—los chicos parecían querer protestar—sin peros jovencitos, ¿Qué no han tenido suficiente por estos días? —Nadie respondió—ya saben qué hacer, todos adentro del auto—sus hijos obedecieron, sería mejor no hacer enojar a su padre.

Podía ver como parpadeaba la luz del pasillo de la comisaria, era el colmo; las celdas de Gotham eran todo un cliché, los fríos barrotes las paredes enmohecidas, el guardia grosero que vigilaba y por supuesto la luz parpadeante…

—Hay maldición… oye… amigo—Hal trataba de llamar la atención del guardia que estaba sentado al final del pasillo y que solo leía el periódico sin prestarle atención—cuando acabes con el periódico ¿podrías prestármelo? —el guardia no dijo nada solo cambio la pagina y le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo—solo tenías que decir que no y ya— le hicieron la misma seña—eso me saco por tratar de ser amistoso—decidió dejarlo por la paz, se dejó caer sobre la banca que estaba en la pequeña celda.

—Buen día señor Jordan—una voz algo grave y ronca se acercó a la celda, Hal se levantó de la banca mientras se pegaba a los barrotes, vio una figura de cabello cano que se acercó a el mientras el policía se retiraba—¿Cómo está?

—Encerrado en una celda—Hal se había puesto de muy mal humor y es que llevaba horas sin comer y sin poder dormir como se debe, en verdad le parecía excesivo lo que se hacía con él.

—Bueno si eso es obvio, solo trataba de ser amable—comentó el comisionado Gordon mientras se acercaba más a la celda

—Lo sé, disculpe es solo que estoy muy inquieto no sé a dónde llevaron a los chicos y no he podido comunicarme con Bruce no sé exactamente hasta ahora porque me tienen aquí—comento en un tono bastante agrio el linterna

—con respecto a eso me han informado que los chicos ya fueron retirados de la casa de servicios sociales, el señor Wayne ha ido por ellos y debe estar viniendo para acá—el comisionado esbozo una ligera sonreía, Hal sin embargo se sintió un poco incómodo—seguramente que llega en cualquier momento, después de todo en un par de horas tendrá su audiencia

—¿Audiencia? ¿De qué está hablando? Nadie me ha informado nada —el linterna se quejó se sentía perdido no tenía informes de nada de lo que pasaba ¿estaban pensando en llevarlo a juicio?

—Bueno si, el señor Wayne debe haber llamado as u abogado ha estado haciendo llamadas a la comisaria desde hace un par de horas, y como le dije Bruce debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento—Gordon se sentía muy optimista

—No sé si sea bueno—Jim no pareció entender demasiado, la puerta en el extremo del pasillo se abrió con el pesado ruido que hace el metal.

—¡Oh! Ahí está señor Wayne —un sonriente Bruce se asomó por el lugar—justo hablábamos de usted.

—Espero que solo sean cosas buenas—Bruce le estrechó la mano al comisionado, Ha sintió una extraña sensación en su interior, Bruce no debería lucir tan amable—firmaron la liberación de Hal, necesito que venga conmigo

—Si entiendo—Jim hizo por buscar entre sus ropas la llave de la celda—debo haberme dejado la llave en mi escritorio, volveré en un segundo.

—Tómese su tiempo, no es como si alguien estuviera encerrado aquí injustamente—dijo Hal con sarcasmo, Bruce trató de aminorar el comentario con una sonrisa amable, cuando el comisionado Gordon desapareció por la puerta Hal se acercó a Bruce— si he de ser sincero, me siento gratamente sorprendido, lo estas tomando muy bien ¡Auch! —Hal sintió que lo tomaban de la playera, pellizcando algunas partes de su piel

—¡Eres un idiota Jordan! —Bruce había metido su mano a través de los barrotes y estaba jalando a Hal hacia él logrando que se golpeara con los barrotes—¡Lo volviste a hacer! ¡Solo un día y nos volviste a meter en problemas!—le dijo mientras le mostraba los dientes

—Yo no hice nada, solo fui a la maldita escuela como me dijiste y me arrestaron

—Por poner en riesgo a cuatro menores, ¿me quieres decir qué demonios hiciste? ¿Los llevaste montados en una bomba nuclear?

—Nada Wayne, apréndetelo bien N-a-d-a—Hal deletreo la palabra a la vez que intentaba soltarse del agarre de Bruce quien volvió a tirar de él haciendo que se golpeara nuevamente—¡¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Es doloroso!

—¿Y tú por qué crees que lo hago?

—¡Vete al demonio Bruce! —Hal extendió su brazo y tomo a Bruce de la nuca logrando golpearlo con los barrotes—dos pueden jugar el mismo juego Wayne

—Tú no puedes jugar mi juego así que ¡suéltame de una vez!

—No, suéltame tú—la puerta del lugar se abrió nuevamente

—Señor Wayne…encontré la llave y…—El comisionado Gordon entro y vio a ambos hombres firmemente sujetos uno al otro y con las caras pegadas a los barrotes, se sonrojó—¿debería darle unos minutos más?

—No, por demás comisionado, no estábamos haciendo nada—tan rápido como había sujetado a Hal, así de rápido lo dejó libre

—Habla por ti—Hal miro a Bruce con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa—yo te estaba dando la bienvenida—Hal tomo a Bruce del pelo y le planto un beso a través de los barrotes—eres mi caballero andante Bruce—le dijo usando la sonrisa mas fingida que encontró, el caballero de la noche tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no matarlo.

—Si bueno es entendible—el comisionado tosió un poco, Bruce se alejó de la celda para que le abrieran a Hal—está libre ahora señor Jordan.

Hal permanecía en su sitio mirando a Bruce que le miraba de mal modo detrás del comisionado—de momento me siento un poco más seguro aquí…—al ganarse un par de miradas incomodas Hal decidió salir de la celda.

—Vamos Hal apresúrate tenemos audiencia en la corte en una hora—

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —Hal no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Audiencia en la corte? ¡El no había matado a nadie!

—Te lo explicaré en el camino—Bruce retomo su pose seria, cuando atravesó la comisaria pudo sentir las miradas curiosas de todos lo que estaban en la comisaria policia, criminales y policías por igual, sin querer Bruce se sonrojo.

—¿Por qué no toman una foto? ¡Dura más! —El sonido que hace una cámara de celular hizo estallar algo en Hal—¡¿Qué no tienen criminales que atrapar?!

—¡Hal! —Bruce tomó al linterna de los hombros y comenzó a llevarlo más rápido hacia la salida—eres un idiota Jordan

—¿Yo? Esos imbéciles que no dejaban de mirarnos y…

—¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡Solo cierra la boca! ¡Maldición! —Bruce había estallado en un halo de inconformidad

—¡Yo no hice nada!, deja de regañarme Wayne—Hal vio que Bruce le hacia una seña para que se subiera al auto—¿Y Alfred?

—En casa—Bruce tomó su lugar del lado del pasajero—donde debieron estar todo el tiempo que yo estuve fuera.

—Lo sé y créeme que todo el tiempo que estuve tras las rejas no deje de pensar en cómo estaban…—Bruce solo hizo un sonido gutural—Lo digo en serio… para que me molesto—Bruce pareció suavizarse un poco

—Los chicos están bien, pero al parecer estaban preocupados por ti —Bruce conducía bastante serio, a Hal le dio un sentimiento extraño al oír esas palabras del señor Wayne.

—SI mi teléfono tuviera carga al 100 les avisaría que todo está bien… —un silencio incomodo se formó por unos segundos.

Cuando llegaron a la sede del tribunal de Gotham no pudieron evitar que la prensa rodeara el auto de Bruce, hacían preguntas que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a entender bien—No hay nada que comentar señores—Bruce tomo unas ropas que estaban en la parte trasera del auto y le indico a Hal que bajara del coche.

—Lo que dijo el señor Wayne—Hal siguió a Bruce muy de cerca—¡Ya les dije que no hay nada que declarar—por un momento Hal se vio rodeado de reporteros sin poder avanzar

—Señores por favor—Bruce llegó para auxiliarlo tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo caminar, en menos de cinco segundos ya estaban dentro del edificio.

—Eso estuvo cerca, gracias—Hal sintió como le arrojaban unas ropas —¿Qué demonios?

—Vístete, vas ante el juez, tienes que lucir decente—Bruce le indico el saco y los pantalones que hacían juego para que Hal se cambiara de ropa; Hal no dijo nada solo respiró con pesadez

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Hal batalló con la ropa para después salir ya listo, no lucia tan mal, solo le haría falta la corbata para completar el juego, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa verde esmeralda debajo, llevaba los botones abiertos sin corbata, bastante casual—esto no me gusta luzco…

—¿Decente? —se mofó Bruce

—¡No! ¡Luzco como tú! Y eso es horrible….

—Deja de quejarte quieres… Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de acomodarte la ropa—Bruce se estiró y tomo a Hal directo de la presilla del pantalón, comenzando a meterle la camia que estaba mal colocada

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —el linterna se incomodo por el gesto del Wayne

—Solo te ayudo con tu ropa, no puedo creer que no sepas vestirte

—Esto me queda grande, es como una talla más grande que yo, ¿Quien fue el idiota que te dio esta ropa?—se quejó ganándose un gesto enojado de Bruce—¿Qué?

—Yo la tome de mi armario, es ropa mía…

—Ah…—Hal comprendió sobre la molestia de Bruce—bueno pues le atine con lo de idiota—el linterna sintió como lo tomaba de la camisa y lo jalaba hacia el

—No me tientes Hal te lo advierto…

—Señor Wayne—un hombre de mediana edad y de semblante serio apareció de la nada llamando la atención de la "joven pareja"—lamento interrumpir su "reencuentro" pero debemos de ingresar ya a la sala de audiencias.

—Descuide señor Campbell, no interrumpe nada—Bruce le extendió la mano para saludar al hombre—¿está todo listo?

—Por demás señor Wayne, los alegatos a favor del señor Jordan están en orden, esto no tardara, creo que podremos resolverlo pronto—el hombre era Herbert Campbell el hombre que por lo general llevaba los asuntos legales de Bruce, como él había dicho tenia abogados; muchos y muy buenos—¿Nervioso señor Jordan?

—No, para nada—el linterna le estrechó la mano al hombre— después de todo no hemos hecho nada malo, seguro que todo es un mal entendido.

—Así parece aunque tienen muchas alegatos en contra y un par de pruebas, pero todo es fácilmente refutable—Hal y Bruce se miraron extrañados ¿Pruebas? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas? Ellos no habían incurrido en ningún error y no habían cometido ningún delito, Hal podía ser un descuidado, pero seguramente no era un criminal; después de unos segundos la puerta de un salón se abrió— es nuestro turno, señores…

Mientras caminaban detrás del abogado Hal no pudo evitar susurrar con Bruce—este tipo me da un poco de escalofríos…

—Compórtate Hal, Herbert es el mejor abogado que conozco, nos hará salir fácilmente de esto, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho…

—Yo no hice nada… ¿Se llama Herbert? —Hal tuvo que ahogar una risita—¿Dónde está el que te ayudo la ultima vez? Ese lucia más amigable—Bruce se sentó en una banca donde se sientan los invitados, Hal se puso a su lado.

—Señor Jordan…— el abogado le hizo una seña para que se sentara con él en el lugar de la defensa, justo delante de Bruce

—No quiero sentarme junto a él, me recuerda al director de mi escuela primaria

—No seas infantil, Hal eres el acusado, tienes que sentarte ahí— Bruce le dio un empujón a Hal logrando que este se parara de mala gana y fuera a tomar su lugar.

—No se preocupe señor Jordan todo saldrá bien—el abogado comenzó a sacar papeles de su maletín y a colocarlos sobre la mesa que tenía a su disposición delante suyo—aunque….-Hal le miro intrigado— sería bueno saber si tiene algo que… algo que deba conocer ya sabe…

—No, en realidad no se—al linterna no le gusto el tono en que el hombre de leyes dijo esa última frase.

—Drogas, peleas, arrestos, ya sabe cosas que puedan afectar la decisión del Juez, estamos aquí por asuntos de lo familiar y todo cuenta.

—Veamos… contrabandeo drogas y dirijo un club de apuestas ilegales en el sótano de la mansión de Bruce, también trafico con órganos y pongo a los chicos a elaborar ropa falsificada de diseñador…—Hal uso todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz— así y me robo el periódico del vecino

—Divertido… es bueno ver que conserva su sentido del humor señor Jordan, pero si no se toma esto en serio podría acabar en la cárcel un buen tiempo—el Licenciado Campbell se gano solo un gruñido por parte de Hal, el cual se agencio un golpe en la nuca por parte de Bruce

—¡Auch! — Hal se llevo una mano para sobarse en el lugar donde le golpearon—¿Qué crees que haces?

—¡Compórtate Hal!

—No me sermonees Wayne— estaban por comenzar una pelea, de lejos, el fiscal les miraba divertidos, no sería tan difícil probar su punto, los "comprometidos" estaban por comenzar a discutir cuando fueron interrumpidos por el clásico "Todos de pie", el juez había entrado en la sala en este caso, era una mujer.

—La corte, entra en sesión, el caso Gotham city contra Hal Jordan, el cargo es poner en riesgo a cuatro menores—comentó la mujer desde el estrado—¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

—Inocente Señoría— el abogado había comenzado con su trabajo

—Los alegatos de la fiscalía por favor—dijo la Juez mientras se colocaba los lentes y comenzaba a leer papeles.

—Señoría la fiscalía en representación del departamento de servicios sociales de Gotham, pide que le sea retirada la custodia y co- guarda de los cuatro menores de la familia Wayne al señor Hal Jordan, así mismo solicitamos prisión preventiva para el acusado en lo que iniciamos el proceso.

—Me parece un poco excesivo.

—Con permiso de la corte—Herbert Campbel se había puesto de pie—debo sugerir que sean desestimados los cargos, puesto que no hay base que sustente estas acusaciones, además considero excesivo el trato que se pide para mi cliente, el no es un asesino; sin mencionar que ya estuvo en prisión por lo menos cuarenta y ocho horas.

—El acusado, tiene recursos monetarios y no es residente de Gotham city desde hace mas de dos meses, su domicilio oficial hasta antes de conocerse "su compromiso" con el señor Wayne—el fiscal hizo comillas con sus dedos—residía en ese lugar, bien podría escapar para evitar los procesos.

—Le recuerdo que los recursos que usted menciona pertenecen en su mayoría al señor Wayne quien es un ciudadano muy respetado de esta ciudad, y si tanto teme que mi cliente escape entonces pediré a la corte que llevemos la resolución de los casos en este momento.

La Juez puso cara de extrañeza—es algo inusual, teniendo en cuenta que hay varios juicios abiertos contra el señor Jordan, al menos unos tres según se ve en el expediente—Hal miró a Bruce y este le devolvió la mirada de manera furiosa ¿Tres juicios? ¡¿Qué diablos Había pasado?

—¡Hal! ¡¿Tres?! —le dijo susurrando desde su lugar

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú…—dijo susurrándole de vuelta

—Son cuatro señoría: un proceso por poner en peligro a cuatro menores, una acusación por agresión y lesiones, un cargo por perjurio y una demanda de carácter laborar establecida por el señor Jordan en contra de su antigua jefa…

—De esa última si sabia…—Hal se dirigió a Bruce con una sonrisa picara, este hizo un gesto como de querer estrangularlo—le dije a Carol que la demandaría y eso hice.

—Además cabe mencionar que de estos cuatro procesos solo quedaran abiertos tres, hemos llegado a un acuerdo con el demandante en el caso de agresión y lesiones.

—La fiscalía no tenía idea de esta información—dijo el abogado contrario mientras rebuscaba en sus papeles

—Abogado, si le hace falta información le sugiero consultar antes con su oficina; tomando en cuenta los diálogos de la defensa no veo el por qué no podamos resolver algunos casos el día de hoy—dio un golpe con el pequeño mazo de madera para dar seña de que iniciaba el juicio—¿Abogado fiscal?

—Alegamos que el señor Jordan es una mala influencia para los chicos que la corte asignó bajo su cuidado, en menos de dos meses los ha puesto en peligro de muerte en más de una ocasión—El abogado de la fiscalía saco unas fotos, Jason estaba montado sobre un toro salvaje y otra donde se podía ver a Damián dentro de la piscina con la ballena que le había atacado, Hal hizo una mueca de desagrado—tenemos videos e imágenes que muestran la irresponsabilidad del señor Jordan y de su pareja el señor Wayne al permitir el contacto con animales agresivos que pudieron dejarles severas heridas e incluso causarles la muerte.

—El alegato es exagerado abogado—el abogado de Hal y Bruce se había puesto de pie—y por demás incompleto, ya que se omite que la interacción con esos animales estuvo en caso de la ballena supervisada por una experta en el tema y en el caso de la convivencia con el otro animal se realizo sin consentimiento de los padres—el hombre buscó entre sus carpetas un par de documentos—entrego las declaraciones de la entrenadora Heather Bradshow quien cuenta con varios años de experiencia en esa materia, anexo además los testigos del rodeo que afirman que el joven Jason mintió sobre su edad para poder montar el animal que lo puso en peligro—Hal miró complacido al abogado.

—Es bueno—comentó a Bruce

—Te lo dije —fue todo lo que le contesto al linterna.

—Además si como usted dice tiene videos, con verlos de manera completa podrá notar que tanto el señor Wayne como el señor Jordan corren a socorrer a sus hijos apenas los ven ante el más mínimo peligro.

—¿Señor Fiscal? —la juez analizaba con detenimiento los documentos parecía que todo estaba en orden.

—Sucedió en dos ocasiones señoría la segunda fue cuando el señor Jordan volaba un avión de pruebas con los chicos adentro—el abogado comenzó a relatar como Hal había dado un paseo a cada uno de los chicos, para finalizar con como tuvo que aterrizar de manera forzada al presentar problemas, ante las palabras del fiscal Hal se puso nervioso pues Bruce se había enterado de lo que había hecho con los chicos, casi podía sentir su enojado aliento en la nuca.

—es correcto que los chicos subieron a un avión de pruebas, pero nunca estuvieron en peligro, el señor Jordan es un piloto muy capaz, con más que suficientes horas de vuelo para sustentar su carrera y habilidades, de hecho fue gracias a la pericia del señor Jordan que el incidente no paso a mayores, el avión aterrizo sano y salvo.

—Con un gran agujero en el ala, sin mencionar que el señor Jordan sobornó a un guardia para meterse a escondidas en una base secreta, eso se considera mal ejemplo y mala influencia para los chicos.

—Tema de otro juicio si me permite decirlo—Campbell era implacable, Bruce no sabía exactamente como, pero había podido averiguar todo lo necesario para que salieran fácil de ese embrollo en el que inconscientemente se habían metido.

—La defensa tiene razón señor fiscal, no discutimos en este juicio si el señor Jordan es mala influencia o no para los jóvenes Wayne, si no si estuvieron en peligro.

—Pero señoría, el ataque causado a un hombre durante una reunión de padres demuestra la explosividad de carácter del acusado quien podría terminar propinando severos daños a los chicos—fue un golpe bajo, Hal estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie ¡El no tocaría a esos chicos nunca!, de no ser porque su abogado le detuvo eso habría terminado en una trifulca.

—Se refiere al caso de la demanda levantada por el señor Stark, quien si fue agredido en efecto por el señor Jordan—el abogado tomó unos documentos que acercó a la fiscalía y a la juez— entrego copia del acuerdo de desistimiento firmado por la parte demandada, quien debo señalar agredió verbalmente al señor Wayne y a su familia, lo que provoco la trifulca entre mi cliente y el susodicho agredido—ante esto el fiscal no pudo hacer nada más que contener una mueca—pero eso es tema de otro juicio ¿estoy en lo correcto señoría?

La juez levantó la vista—está en lo correcto abogado, señor fiscal según parece sus alegatos han quedado desestimados— la mujer miró de manera reprobatoria al hombre quien ahogaba la frustración en una mueca de pasividad—le sugiero que la próxima vez prepare mejor su caso, esta demanda ha sido algo excesivo, todo pudo ser resuelto directamente con la ayuda de su departamento y por medio de recomendaciones—la juez suspiró con desgano—admito que las situaciones que me mencionan son poco comunes para cualquier familia, pero esta familia tampoco es algo muy común que digamos, así que no veo problema en que el señor Jordan se mantenga como co – guarda de los chicos, además de que pronto pasara a ser pareja legal del señor Wayne.

—El departamento duda de esa situación señoría—el fiscal presento un documento a la juez— moción para emplazar al señor Wayne y al señor Jordan a juicio por perjurio al mentir sobre esa "supuesta relación"

—Estas son medidas muy desesperadas señor—la juez analizó todo, estaba en orden—pero esta todo donde debe de estar, Señor Jordan por el cargo de poner en riesgo a menores esta corte lo declara inocente de los cargos, sin embargo deberán presentarse el día de mañana a mi oficina para responder por estas acusaciones de perjurio, se levanta la sesión—cuando el golpe del mazo cerró el caso Bruce se quedó un poco más tranquilo.

Hal suspiro aliviado, aun no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero algo era cierto no había pasado todo.

Ya estaban de camino a casa, el tiempo se había vuelto algo que pasó demasiado rápido, después de todo el papeleo firmas y evadir a la prensa se dieron cuenta que casi estaba por acabar el día, se había hecho de tarde.

El linterna miraba por el auto que manejaba Bruce mientras comía unas frituras que había sacado de una maquina, el ruido crujiente de su botana era todo lo que se escuchaba además del ruido del motor—¿podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? —Bruce le reprendió eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban.

—Lo siento… ¿quieres un poco? —Hal le extendió la bolsa y Bruce negó con tedio—perdona por querer comer algo, pero no había comido nada en 24 horas y la comida de la cárcel de Gotham es horrible.

—Te lo mereces— mascullo Bruce

—¡¿Perdona?! —Hal casi se atragante con sus frituras

—No dije nada Hal, sigue comiendo—el linterna le obedeció con un poco de mala gana—Es solo que…—Bruce estaba serio, Hal le miraba con recelo—¡¿Un Avion?! ¿Cómo demonios de te ocurrió? ¿Por qué cada vez que salgo de casa pasa una idiotez por culpa tuya?

—¡Hey! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo no hice nada!

—¡Tu nunca haces nada! —Habían levantado la voz comenzaban a discutir de manera frenética—te dije que no hicieras nada, pero no, vas y nos metes en problemas esta vez por no pensar las cosas terminaste en la cárcel.

—No hice esto a propósito, todo lo que quería era pasar un buen domingo con los chicos, algo que tu no sabrías hacer aunque tu maldita vida dependiera de ello—sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la mansión, Bruce estacionó el auto en la entrada.

—No voy a discutir esto.

—No, ¡claro que lo haremos! —Hal bajó del auto y comenzó a seguir a Bruce por las escaleras, el mencionado se metió a la casa—¡Wayne! —Hal ingresó a la casa y tras dar unos pasos sintió un golpe directo a su estomago—¡Auch! — le personita que le golpeo le sacó ligeramente el aliento.

—¡señor Jordan! —Tim le había sorprendido con un gran abrazo

—Hola enano—Hal se separó ligeramente de Tim— a mí también me da gusto verte ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, no fue tan malo estar en la casa de servicios sociales, esta vez—comentó bastante animoso.

—Sí, esta ocasión Drake lloró mucho menos, tt—Damián se ganó una mala cara por parte de su hermano mayor.

—Lo sé, me imagino que tu tampoco lloraste—Hal le revolvió el pelo a Damián, Tim no se separaba de él, caminaba con él.

—Nos preocupaste mucho pervertido, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —Jason y Dick habían llegado para darle la bienvenida a Hal

Hal suspiró un poco inconforme—como le dije a tu padre: nada, pero para que te lo sepas me acusaron de ponerlos en peligro, todo porque alguien mintió para poder montar un toro—comentó Hal.

—Te dije que era tu culpa Jason—Dick comenzó a reírse bajamente—anda págame— Dick le extendió la mano y el mencionado saco un billete igual que sus hermanos.

—¿Apostaron? —Hal no podía creer lo que veía

—Sip, apostamos para saber culpa de quien sería el problema esta vez, Dick apostó que sería culpa de Jason yo aposté por Damián.

—Tt, púdrete Drake

—Bueno páguenle la mitad al enano, que también mencionaron a Damián—Tim celebró ante el comentario de Hal.

—Hal…—Bruce llamó al linterna indicándole que le siguiera a su despacho, notó un dejo de molestia en su voz. Le siguió hasta el despacho y tomo asiento, pudo oír cómo se cerraba la puerta—¿Y bien? ¡Hey! —Hal sintió que lo tomaban de la ropa —¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¡¿Y lo preguntas?! Estamos regresando de un juicio Hal y tenemos otro mañana, además de que tenías un proceso abierto por lesiones por culpa de tu maldita imprudencia

—No es mi culpa, que todos sean idiotas, el maldito departamento de servicios sociales tiene algo en contra tuya o en contra mía que se yo—el linterna podía ver el enojo en la cara de Bruce.

—¡Por eso debemos tener más cuidado!, de haber sabido que tus ideas causarían tantos problemas ¡nunca te habría hecho caso!

—¡Al menos yo lo intento! Sino ¡¿Para qué carajo estoy aquí?! ¡¿Puedes decirme?! —Bruce hizo una pausa—eso pensé…

—No sé, realmente no sé por qué terminaste aquí, pero si se que todo se está poniendo de cabeza—Hal le puso una mala cara y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

—Demonios casi olvido mi celular— sacó su teléfono y lo encendió, milagrosamente le quedaba algo de batería—no eres el único que lo pasa mal y… ¡Maldición! —Hal no pudo evitar emitir un sonoro quejido al ver un mensaje en su teléfono, salió de la oficina de Bruce para buscar su cargador—¡Maldición!

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Descubriste que tienes una demanda nueva?

—Vete al diablo Bruce—Hal se estaba poniendo mas y mas molesto—de momento no estoy de humor

—¿Tú no estás de humor? —Bruce emitió un comentario irónico, lo que hizo enojar a Hal que corrigió su camino dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo

—¡Maldición Bruce! ¡¿Todo tiene que ver contigo?! ¡Tú no estás de humor! Eso me faltaba…—Hal se cruzo de brazos al ver a Bruce—Yo soy el que pasó dos días en prisión sin saber nada de nadie, no sabía cómo estaban los chicos y si tu ya habías ido por ellos…

—¡No hubieran estado ahí si no los hubieras llevado a volar!

—¡Y si tu no fueras tan maldito irresponsable yo no estaría aquí fingiendo ser algo que no soy!-los gritos de ambos llenaban casi por completo la enorme mansión—Tu hablas de que tu vida esta de cabeza, pero yo me quedé sin empleo, deje mi hogar, termine con lo más cercano que tuve a una relación seria con una mujer, tome otro empleo, uno que no me gustaba y gracias a mi ida a prisión ¡volví a perderlo!... así que no hables de vidas puestas de cabeza que no tienes nada que enseñarme ¡y mucho menos reclamar! —Hal se dirigió a la puerta estaba muy enfadado, un sonido electrónico llamó su atención.

—Nos llaman— era el comunicador de la Liga, Bruce le hizo una seña a Hal

—No, hoy no…—Hal sintió como le tomaban del brazo—suéltame Bruce, en serio no estoy de humor

—Nos necesitan

—¡Vete al diablo! —Hal se soltó del agarre de Bruce—¡por esta noche, tu, tu casa, Batman y toda la maldita Liga puede irse al demonio!…—Hal abrió la puerta y salió de casa, dando un gran portazo.

—¡Maldición! —Bruce tomo su celular y lo arrojó a la puerta por donde Hal salió, estaba furioso y se desquitaría con el primer criminal que encontrara.

Fue una pelea, lo podían identificar como tal, una pelea que se escuchó por toda la mansión, en especial la ultima parte. Los adultos no se percataron que tras de una delgada pared del vestíbulo los cuatro chicos les habían escuchado.

—Tt, menudo pleito—Damián fue el primero en hablar era el más alejado del sitio, estaba de pie junto a Dick.

—Creo que no debimos escuchar todo eso… vámonos chicos—Dick tomó a Tim que estaba arrodillado a sus pies, se veía muy nervioso.

—¿El señor Jordan no va a volver?—dijo Tim mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

—No creo, no se iría sin despedirse…

—tt, da igual si se queda o no—Damián se ganó un regaño por parte de Dick quien le dio un codazo.

—Venga Tim, todo estará bien, fue solo una discusión, vamos arriba… Jason muévete—Dick intentaba llamar la atención de su hermano menor pero este no se movía—¿Jay?

No podía responder, esos gritos y asotones de puerta los recordaba bien, el llanto que retumbaba en sus oídos; fue como revivirlo de nuevo, cuando sus padres peleaban por drogas, odió a Bruce en ese momento pues le recordó a su padre biológico.

—Jason…—Dick toco a jason en el hombro y notó la frialdad de su cuerpo—Jason, estas helado—al parecer el segundo de los Wayne estaba muy impresionado—¿estás bien?

—Es…—Jason no sabía que decir, hizo algo que nunca hacia… se arrojó a su hermano en busca de un abrazo—papá es un idiota… hará que se vaya…—no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas, Dick no supo si lloraba por el recuerdo de su madre o por que Hal se había ido; decidió solamente abrazarlo todos habían pasado nuevamente un mal rato.

La cueva lucia mas en calma de lo normal, cuando Bruce entró se topó con ¿silencio? Era bastante anormal, estaba cansado, la misión con la liga había sido rápida pero no por eso menos agotadora, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la ayuda de Linterna Hal habría sido bienvenida; miró el reloj en el computador y notó que ya era tarde, dirigió su vista hacia los trajes y noto que no estaban los de los chicos, seguramente habrían ido a patrullar, se sintió orgulloso, hasta que los escuchó entrar.

—¡Vete al demonio Dick! ¡Puedes irte al demonio mil veces! —un enojado Jason pegaba quejidos mientras se alejaba de Dick, Bruce lanzó un gran suspiro al ver como todos sus hijos se hallaban peleando vehementemente

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¡El empezó! —se acusaron todos a la vez señalándose mutuamente

—Sera mejor que paren que no estoy de humor…—se quejó Bruce muy enojado

—Lo sabemos Bruce…—Jason notó como había llamado a su padre el cual le miro como queriendo asesinarlo—digo papá… y si ya sabemos que no estás de humor—Bruce los miró un poco intrigado

—Tt, todos te escuchamos hace rato, peleabas con el estúpido pervertido

—¿Me oyeron pelear con Hal?

—Te oyeron hasta en Arkham Pa—comentó Dick como no queriendo la cosa—es decir…silver Banshe grita en un tono más bajo…

—¿Por qué discutían papá? —pregunto Tim bastante curioso.

—Cosas de adultos que no deben preocuparles a ustedes…

—Si claro ya me imagino, después de todo solo somos unos niños tontos ¿No es cierto? —Jason lucía molesto, más de lo normal

—No pongas palabras en mi boca jovencito

—¿Oh si no que? —Jason se había puesto retador

—Jay— Dick trataba de calmar a su hermano tomándolo del brazo—ven mejor vamos a cambiarnos…

—¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Tú eres igual ¡ ¡Siempre tratando de controlarlo todo! —Jason se soltó del agarre y le dio un empujón a su hermano.

—¡No me empujes idiota! —Dick le devolvió el empujón a Jason golpeando de camino a Damián

—¡No me metan en sus idioteces! —el menor de los Wayne se lanzó a golpear a Dick que intentó esquivarlo pero chocó con Tim en el camino, en menos de tres segundos estaban uno encima de otro forcejeando y lanzándose golpes a diestra y siniestra—tt, son unos imbéciles…

Solo eso faltaba, el final de una jornada perfecta—¡Suficiente! ¡Basta! ¡Me harte! —tan pronto como la pelea inició Bruce la estaba dando por terminada, tomó a Damián de la capa del traje y a Jason lo sujeto de la chaqueta mientras con una pierna trataba de mantener a raya a Dick—¡Maldición con ustedes! — el sonido de unos aplausos llamó la atención de todos.

—Según veo tienes todo bajo control—el sarcasmo brotó como por arte de magia de la boca de Hal, lucía por demás colorado y algo sudoroso—buenas noches

—¿Qué tienen de buenas? —Bruce comenzó a soltar a sus hijos de a poco—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé, y créeme que diario me hago esa pregunta—Hal se acercó a Bruce y sus hijos, ayudó a Tim a levantarse del suelo y alejo unos pasos a Dick de Jason—si se supone que tienes todo bajo control, ¿está todo bien?

—Por demás—Bruce retomó su postura seria—no hay nada que reportar

—No me refería a la Liga…

—Yo tampoco—un silencio incomodo se hizo en la baticueva los chicos solo intercambiaban miradas de manera nerviosa mientras observaban a los mayores—¿Ya termino tu berrinche?

—Por ahora si… ¿Y el tuyo? —Hal miró a Bruce de manera sarcástica, este solo se encogió de hombros—en ese caso… venga chicos a cambiarse y a dormir—los cuatro Wayne hicieron un sonido de incomodidad ante lo que dijo Hal—sin quejas, sé que no hay escuela mañana pero no es pretexto para dormir a cualquier hora y estar de vagos…

—Tt, mira quien lo dice…el que no tiene trabajo—Damián recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Tim, según la pelea que habían tenido esa era una de las quejas de Hal: que había perdido nuevamente su trabajo, todos miraron curiosos al linterna.

—Si obedecen, les dejo comer de las donas que compre de regreso…—hal optó por seguirse de largo ante el comentario del menor de los Wayne

—¡Muévanse payasos! —Jason fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia los lockers donde guardaban sus cosas, seguido de Dick y los más pequeños. Bruce se acercó a Hal tímidamente pero serio.

—Hueles a Alcohol

—en algo debía gastar mi tiempo ¿No crees?

—Te pones pesado cuando bebes—Bruce recordó la salida que habían tenido cuando fueron al club nocturno en New York—Pensé que no volverías… y creo que los chicos también…

—No iba a hacerlo, pero…—Hal titubeo un poco en su respuesta—no es nada, olvídalo.

—Como quieras…

—Solo diré que alguien me convenció de perdonarte tu mala actitud…

—Ya veo, ¿es ese alguien que está preparando té en la cocina?

—Puede ser… —Hal y Bruce llegaron a las escaleras que daban a la casa, vieron como sus chicos comenzaban a perderse rumbo a la mansión—por cierto que es muy testarudo, tuve que decirle que me bajo el efecto del alcohol con azúcar para que me dejara comprar las rosquillas—Bruce sonrió de medio lado— deja de sonreír victorioso, no ganaste nada, solo tiempo… apresúrate que hay que descansar para la audiencia de mañana.

—Tienes razón— Bruce suspiró más relajado y comenzó a caminar tras de Hal

—Vaya…me diste la razón, creo que estamos logrando avances—era una respuesta un tanto sarcástica pero se podía dejar pasar por esa noche.

De nuevo en la corte, en tan solo unos meses había visitado más que cualquier criminal de Gotham ese lugar, casi, casi se sentía como un villano mas y en más de una ocasión le hicieron ver de esa forma por los abogados acusadores, con sinceridad Bruce esperaba que esa fuera la última vez que asistía a un lugar como ese.

Al menos no todos lucían tan tensos, después de la agitada noche y la discusión Hal parecía haber olvidado todo, lucia mas relajado, estaba sentado en una banca junto a la ventana mirando el suelo—…If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea…—Bruce no entendió nada

—¿Qué dijiste? —se acercó a Hal pero este no levanto la cabeza ni hizo por mirarlo.

—I'll sail the world to find you…

—Hal—Bruce le tocó el hombro logramdo llamar su atención

—¿Qué? —Hal se movió dejando ver los audífonos que llevaba en los oídos

—¿Qué no has aprendido la lección? No traigas estas cosas a la corte… —se burlo Bruce ligeramente mientras señalaba el audífono

—No olvido lo que paso la priemra vez que los traje, pero ya pasando eso no se que podría ser peor, ademas esta canción es por demás adecuada…

—¿Tan adecuada como los juegos cuando vamos a trabajos sociales?

—No—Hal se puso de pie y le extendió uno de los audífonos al Wayne—adecuada en el buen sentido… escucha—Hal subió el volumen dejando que el Wayne escuchara una de las parte de la canción:  _You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there; And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there; 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah , woooooh woooooh , yeah yeah… era la canción_ "Count on me" De Bruno Mars

—Por demás adecuada —dijo Bruce a la vez que sonreía

—Tt, te lo dije—dijo Hal mientras chasqueaba su lengua—¿hice lo que hizo Damián? —Bruce asintió—mierda me estoy convirtiendo en uno de tus hijos.

—Por momento actúas como uno—Hal estaba por comenzar una discusión cuando el sonido de una garganta aclarándose los hizo regresar a al realidad—cielos, llego el director de la escuela—dijo para sí el linterna

—Buen día señor Wayne—saludo animosamente el abogado de Bruce

— Herbert es un placer verte aunque no en estas circunstancias—bruce le estrecho la mano, Hal le imito.

—Por demás señor Wayne, esperemos que esto sea rápido, si gustan acompañarme por favor—el abogado las hizo una seña para que lo siguieran por un pasillo.

Llegaron a una oficina, la oficina de la juez que había llevado el caso inicial de Bruce, aquella en la cual estuvieron a punto de quitarle a sus hijos—Señoría…— saludo el abogado a la mujer mientras se introducía en su oficina.

—Abogado— la mujer lucia más seria de lo normal— ya que estan todos los involucrados aquí, comenzaremos con esta audiencia de desahogo de pruebas, el cargo es perjurio cometido por el señor Bruce Wayne y el señor Hal Jordan durante el juicio por custodia de los cuatro hijos menores del señor Wayne…

—¡¿Perjurio?! —Hal y Bruce lucían un poco descolocados

—Significa mentir deliberadamente señores— el fiscal que representaba a servicios sociales había intervenido—señoría, la fiscalía pide cárcel para estos dos reincidentes que mintieron deliberadamente en un juicio para salvar su pellejo.

—¿Y cuál es la mentira según usted señor fiscal? —el abogado de Bruce hacia su intervención.

—La supuesta "relación" de estos dos—señalo el fiscal— el señor Wayne mintió diciendo que sostenía un romance de tiempo atrás con el señor Jordan y más aun declaró en la corte sus intenciones de casarse con él para así proveer un hogar estable a sus hijos, pero no hay pruebas de que tuvieran una relación desde tiempo atrás mas allá del día en que se realizo el primer juicio.

—Mi cliente es una persona muy respetada en la ciudad y en varias partes del mundo debo decir, el hacer pública su relación hubiera sido perjudicial para su imagen y sus negocios… como ya lo ha sido en algunas ocasiones recientes—Bruce hizo un gesto de desagrado—es por esa razón que la relación se mantuvo en secreto tanto tiempo.

—Sin embargo ciertas situaciones hacen dudar de sus intenciones, las numerosas relaciones que tuvo el señor Wayne…

—Relaciones mantenidas para aparentar heterosexualidad, sin duda no fue algo correcto pero no es ilegal—Bruce sintió que el color se le subía al rostro, por otro lado Hal no sbuscaba como aguantarse la risa.

—Sin embargo estas relaciones aun continúan despues de que ya no hay motivo para mantener oculto el noviazgo de ambos acusados—el fiscal sacó de uan carpeta una serie de fotos de Bruce besándose con Selina y Hal muy cariñoso con unas chicas en el club de New York, ambos hombres pusieron cara de estar en aprietos.

—Esta es una situación muy delicada señores—dijo la juez mientras observaba las fotos

—Señoría, propongo una moción para que esas fotos no sean utilizadas fueron obtenidas de manera ilegal.

—fueron compradas a un fotógrafo de manera legal…

—Las fotos se admiten abogado defensor—comento la mujer tajantemente—estas solo ponen en evidencia lo que sospechaba desde un principio, todo esto fue un ardid por parte del señor Wayne para hacerse de mal modo con la custodia de sus hijos…

—No puede pensar eso señoría, esas mujeres no significan nada para mí—Bruce intervino ante las acusaciones, Hal se quedó perplejo por la reacción del Wayne quien comenzó a hacerle señas a bruce con la mirada para que dijera algo.

—Eh… si, es verdad todas esas fueron trampas para intentar alejar a Bruce de mi—Hal no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, se apeno en menos de medio segundo—oh Dios que estoy diciendo…—dijo para si.

—Podria serlo, pero el hecho es que…—La juez se dejo caer en el respaldo de su silla—las pruebas son bastante incriminatorias y por otro lado aun no estoy segura de que la boda vaya a realizarse… razón suficiente para acusarlo de perjurio y meterlos en una celda por un buen tiempo—la decisión de la Juez era bastante apremiante, hal y Bruce se miraron entre temerosos e incrédulos, ¿en verdad les estaban presionando para que se casasen?

—Mi cliente manifestara la fecha en cuanto sea acordada señoría…

—Ya la tenemos dijo Bruce adelantándose a su abogado—Hal le miro incrédulo

—Si, la tenemos…—intervino junto con Bruce

—Señor Wayne, señor Jordan, ya lo manifesté una vez; burlarse de la corte para engañar al estado y al departamento de servicios sociales es un crimen, mas si la burla es hacia mi persona, no podrán tomarme el pelo esta ocasión, si la fiscalía está de acuerdo—la juez miro al abogado acusador el cual parecía relamerse los bigotes—si no me dan una fecha serán escoltados a prisión al salir de esta oficina.

—¡Mayo! —Dijo Hal

—¡Abril! —Dijo Bruce

—Según se ve no están de acuerdo todavía en la fecha, lo que comprueba la teoría de que todo ha sido un engaño—el fiscal parecía tener ganado el caso, el abogado de Bruce solo les miraba como diciéndoles "pónganse de acuerdo".

Los adultos se miraron, nerviosos, era demasiado, en verdad no pensaban que de verdad tendrían que hacerlo, pero según parecía no quedaba más opción… Hal y bruce parecieron intercambiar unas palabras silenciosas.

—Diles tu …—soltó finalmente Hal, que Bruce tomara el control, era lo que mejor sabia hacer seguramente elegiría bien.

—En tres semanas nos casaremos en tres semanas—Al linterna casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso después de oír al caballero de la noche.

—¿Tres semanas? Eso no tiene nada que ver con las fechas iniciales que habían dicho señores—la Juez suspiró — si creen que con esto se libran de seguir con las visitas y evaluaciones de servicios sociales están muy equivocados señores, la mujer se quito los lentes, señor fiscal ya tiene la fecha del compromiso puede anunciarla a los paparazzi a los que les compro las fotos.

—Lo que me recuerda— Herbert Campbell sacó un documento de su bolsa—demanda por espionaje contra el departamento de servicios sociales por comprar fotos inapropiadas d emis clientes…

—Como sea, señor Wayne, señor Jordan como lo han manifestado aquí deberán realizar su matrimonio en tres semanas y tendrán tres días hábiles mas posteriores a la fecha de la firma del acta matrimonial para entregarlo a esta corte, de lo contrario girare ordenes de aprensión en contra de ambos por perjurio y pero aun por desacato a este dictamen—la mujer firmo unos documentos— todos pueden retirarse…—estaba hecho.

Llegaron al auto ambos subieron sin decir una palabra, suerte que esta ocasión no hubo reporteros; nadie dijo nada solo se abrocharon los cinturones, pasaron los minutos.

—Nos salvamos de esta—Dijo Bruce muy serio.

—¿en serio? —el sarcasmo de Hal comenzó a brotar—¡Nos metiste en algo peor!

—¡¿Acaso querías ir a prisión?!

—¡No! — Hal miraba a Bruce entre enfadado e impresionado—no, pero gracias a ti ahora debemos organizar una boda en menos de tres semanas… ¡Nuestra Boda Idiota!

—No empieces a portarte como una "noviazzila"—Hal solo miro a Bruce con cara de querer asesinarlo lentamente, en verdad que en esa ocasión y solo para variar Bruce los había metido en un buen predicamento.


	23. Lo Prometo

La mesa del desayuno estaba grandemente servida había de todo lo que la familia Wayne pudiera desear comer, desde pan tostado hasta estofado y omelets, era sin duda un banquete que iba a aderezado con mermeladas, natillas y dulces de diferentes colores.

—¡A comer! —Hal entró por la puerta que daba a la cocina solo para ver que a la entrada del comedor estaban los cuatro hijos de Bruce sin poder creer lo que veían— ¿no vendrán a la mesa?

—¿Creen que sea seguro? —preguntó Tim bajamente mientras miraba de reojo a Hal y a su padre que estaba en su lugar solamente mirándoles… si, mirándoles sin periódico y sin café en la mano.

—Tengo miedo… —Jason dijo esta frase entre burla y sinceridad, todo lucia muy extraño.

—Tt, no seas estúpido Todd… solo es un desayuno preparado por el pervertido seguramente se convertirá en la nueva cocinera de la casa.

—Oí eso pequeño gruñón— Hal vio como Dick le daba un ligero pellizco a Damián—¿se van a sentar o no? la comida se enfría.

—Sera mejor seguirles el juego hasta que averigüemos que se traen entre manos…—los cuatro asintieron ante la sugerencia de Dick, tomaron sus lugares.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Esto esta delicioso! —Jason era el que se había olvidado más rápido del plan comía como desesperado de todo lo que estaba en la mesa, se había colocado una gran porción de tocino, salchichas y huevo entre dos wafles—¡que rico!

—Jason…— mientras comía un poco de fruta Bruce llamaba la atención de su hijo—te dará un infarto si comes de esa forma.

—Déjalo Bruce no le pasara nada, yo comía de esa forma todas las mañanas cuando tenía su edad y…

—Solo se volvió estúpido padre, no se murió… pero seguro que sus neuronas habrán deseado más de una ocasión que muriese—Damián dijo esto en un tono de burla que no le hizo mucha gracia a Hal—¡Auch! —un pedazo de pan le golpeo en la cabeza

—¡Hal! —Bruce reprendió al linterna el cual le miro de la manera más inocente que pudo—no le arrojes pan a Damián.

—Tiene razón señor Jordan esto está muy rico como para desperdiciarlo en la cabezota de Damián—comentó Dick como no queriendo la cosa—¡Auch!

—Sí, mejor en tu cabeza hueca Grayson

—¡Damián!

—¡Auch! —Damián sintió otro golpe al virar a ver a su padre—¡Drake!

—¡Tim!

—El señor Jordan me dijo…

—Hal…

—No dijiste que otros no pudieran hacerlo—Bruce miró a Hal como si quisiera meterle todos los pedazos de pan por el orificio más pequeño de su cuerpo—está bien, está bien no diré nada—el desayuno continuo como si nada todos se olvidaron de los pleitos los chicos estaban ensimismados en sus platos, no se percataban de que Bruce y Hal intercambiaban miradas y señas.

—¿Sucede algo? — Dick fue el primero en notarlo, haciendo que el mayor de los Wayne se pusiera en una pose un poco incomoda.

—No, no para nada.

—Algo pasa, nos están tratando de comprar con comida—Jason paso un gran bocado para que se le entendiese mejor—no es que me queje del soborno, pero…

—¿Esto es un soborno? — Tim se hizo al inocente— pues que rico soborno, sabe mejor que el que le dio el señor Jordan al guardia del aeropuerto.

—Solo es un desayuno—Hal trataba de desviar un poco la atención— no es un soborno es un premio anticipado…

—¿Premio por qué?

—Por portarse bien luego de escuchar lo que les dirá su padre—todos miraron a Bruce curiosos y este parecía solo querer matar a Hal con la mirada—son tus hijos, dales tú la noticia.

—¿Qué paso ahora? —Damián se tornó en una cara de fastidio.

—Pues, verán, chicos no es fácil para mí decirles esto pero… sucedió algo que cambiara las cosas por aquí, al menos por un tiempo…costara trabajo acostumbrarnos pero si todos cooperamos como un buen equipo saldremos adelante—casi hablaba como si quisiera explicarles la más peligrosa misión que hubieran enfrentado.

—Sabían que eran malas noticias—Jason se sirvió el resto del jugo de una gran jarra—¡Alfred, ¿Hay más jugo?! —el segundo de los hijos de Bruce pareció palidecer—Oh por Dios…—dijo para sí —¡¿Dónde está Alfred?!

—¡¿Qué?! —como por reflejo sus tres hermanos reaccionaron, no lo habían visto ir a la mesa desde que bajaron, no lo habían visto desde que se fue a la cama el día anterior, y ahora habían malas noticias quizá era momento de entrar en panico…

—¡Alfred se fue! ¡Estamos perdidos! —Gritó Tim en un chillido de amargura

—¿Qué? , no, no es eso chicos.

—Maldición, no es posible ¿Quién cuidara de nosotros ahora? ¡Vamos a morir! —se quejó Jason

—Tú ya te moriste Todd —le dijo Damián en un tono de fastidio

—Damian no lo arruines más, suficiente es con que Alfred se haya ido….-se quejó Dick.

—¡Alfred no se fue! —Bruce se había puesto de pie en su lugar para llamar la atención de sus cuatro histéricos hijos—solo salió temprano es todo… y no me refería a eso, es más bien otra cosa…—Bruce tomó aire tenía que decirles, no importa como lo tomaran, tenía que decirle a sus hijos—Tenemos cita hoy para ir a conocer su nueva escuela, regresan a clase en un par de días—el mayor tomó su lugar de nuevo un poco más relajado.

—¡No! —se quejaron los cuatro a la vez, Hal casi escupe su bebida ¿era en serio? ¿El poderoso Batman evitaba decirle la verdad a sus hijos?, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a discutir y emitir quejidos sobre su posible regreso a clases, Hal se acercó con cuidado a Bruce inclinando su cuerpo desde su silla.

—Eres un cobarde Wayne…—le susurró el linterna

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué no les dijiste tú? —se quejó el caballero de la noche en el mismo tono, si bien parecía no tener miedo si se notaba bastante incómodo.

—de haber sabido que evitarías decirles la verdad les decía yo, ahora ¡ya los alteraste!

—¿Tienes miedo? Pensé que no le temías a nada

—Vete al diablo — Hal recuperó su pose confiada en su lugar, tomo un pan y comenzó a untarle mantequilla— por cierto su padre y yo nos casaremos en tres semanas… Dick pásame la mermelada.

—¡¿Qué?! — dijeron los cuatro al unísono

—Que me pasen la mermelada—Tim le dio el frasco a Hal—gracias—comenzó a poner un poco en su pan.

—No creo haber escuchado bien —Dijo Dick bastante atónito.

—si bueno hay mucho ruido en la mesa, pero no hay problema yo solo quería mermelada y ya la tengo, Gracias Tim.

—¡él no se refería a eso! —Jason intervino bastante molesto—¿Cómo que casarse?

—Veras Jason cuando dos personas se aman desean pasar el resto de su vida juntos…—Hal comenzó a una especie de explicación sarcástica.

—Entonces tienen relaciones sexuales… —todos miraron a Tim con cara de asombro—lo decía mi libro de biología—

—Tt, ¿padre que no era más fácil solo tener sexo con él y luego dejar que se vaya?

—¡Damián! —Bruce se sonrojo ante la expresión de su hijo.

—No, pequeño gruñón, veras lo hago tan bien que tu padre quiere tenerme por siempre a su lado—dijo el linterna sarcásticamente a la vez que todos hacían una mueca.

—¡Eres un pervertido Jordan! ¿Qué no ves que estamos desayunando? —Jason se llevó un poco de comida a la boca comenzó a mascar de mala gana—¿estás embarazado? —preguntó ironico.

—¡¿Papá tendrá otro bebe?! —Tim se llevó las manos al rostro impresionado—no pensé que eso fuera posible.

—Quizá es algo de linternas verdes…—completo Damián—o solo cosa de Jordan que quiere amarrar a mi padre

—¿Embarazo no planeado? —Dick se indignó—cielos Pa, después de todas las pláticas y consejos sobre usar protección durante el sexo, para que termines así…

—¡Dick! —Bruce no sabía que decir le sorprendía la cantidad de estupideces que eran capaces de decir sus hijos, pasando desde las más inocentes hasta las más descabelladas—no es nada de eso, verán es más por necesidad que otra cosa.

—¿Necesidad sexual? — Dick se mostraba igual un poco incrédulo ante las excusas

—La corte nos obliga—dijo Hal de un tajo—si no me caso con su padre para que seamos esposos de manera "legal" nos meterán a prisión y a ustedes los llevaran a hogares adoptivos.

—Tt, estos tres están en un hogar adoptivo—dijo Damián señalando a sus hermanos

—Vete al diablo estúpido Demonio—se quejó Jason, Damián solo le hizo un gesto— ¿es en serio? ¿Qué no se te ocurrió algo mejor pervertido?

—¡No es invento mío! —Se quejó Hal muy enojado y ligeramente ofendido—créanme que el ultimo que quiere casarse con su padre seria yo

—Sin mencionar que según las revistas papá le huye al compromiso—comentó Dick —no lo dije yo lo dicen todos los medios.

—Es cierto por eso no quiso quedarse con mi madre—comentó Damián un poco ofendido

—No se quedó con tu madre porque es una Loca Damián—le espetó Tim como no queriendo la cosa

—¡Vete al diablo Drake!

—Tiene razón enano, hay que admitirlo que tu madre no es muy normal…—le dijo Jason en tono de queja

— ¿y tú que sabes de eso Todd? ¡Al menos yo tengo una madre, no como ustedes! —Damián no había acabado bien su frase cuando tenía tres pares de brazos encima de él.

—¡Hey! — Hal y Bruce se pusieron de pie para detener a los chicos —¡basta, basta! —Hal sostenía a Dick por la cintura mientras intentaba tirar de Tim—¡suficiente Dick!

—¡El empezó! —gritaron los tres hijos de Bruce mientras señalaban a Damián el cual estaba atrás de las piernas de su padre.

—Si no fueran tan estúpidos y huérfanos, tt—Damián estaba particularmente agrio con sus comentarios

—¡Suficiente! —Bruce levanto la voz logrando que todos sus hijos se quedaron quietos, Bruce lucia verdaderamente molesto—saben bien que no tolero estas estúpidas peleas entre ustedes, nadie aquí es estúpido, nadie aquí es huérfano ustedes cuatro tienen padre y si siguen con sus cosas ¡Lo van a conocer!

—Tt, como sea—Damián se separó de su padre—yo tengo una madre también y no necesito a alguien como Jordan—el menor de los hijos de Bruce salió del comedor dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

—Que imbécil…—se quejó Jason ganándose una mala mirada de parte de su padre—no apoyo lo que dice pero apoyo como se siente… ¿Pa es en serio? ¿Te casaras con Jordan?

—En serio… —Bruce miró a su segundo hijo de manera comprensiva, parecía recordar por un momento lo que le preguntó el día que fueron a la playa—es tan serio que debo pedirle a todos que cooperen—todos decidieron regresar a sus lugares luego de la pequeña trifulca debían acabar su desayuno.

—Su padre tiene razón chicos, sino demostramos ser como una familia normal, todo saldrá mal para Bruce y para ustedes—Hal intervino a poyando a Bruce era una de las primeras veces que hacían equipo en algo así.

—no lo sé Jordan verte en la cárcel suena bien—Jason puso una pose de niño presumido—pero no sé si sentiría lo mismo de ver a mi papá tras las rejas.

—¿Habrá boda con fiesta y todo? —pregunto Dick un tanto curioso, Bruce y Hal contestaron al mismo tiempo el primero negándolo y el segundo afirmándolo.

—¡Huy! Ya están en desacuerdo ¿tan pronto?… es como un matrimonio de verdad—dijo Jason sonriente

—Técnicamente si firman el papel serán un matrimonio de verdad—comentó Tim

—¿Cómo que no tendremos fiesta? —se quejó Hal incomodo

—Solo necesitamos firmar el papel y ya está, no necesitamos hacer un gran escándalo de algo que de por sí ya es vergonzoso…—sentenció Bruce

—Por eso mismo es necesaria la fiesta, si vamos a hacer el ridículo al menos que valga la pena ¿No creen? —Los chicos parecieron estar de acuerdo con Hal—es decir saldrá en las revistas de todas formas, por lo menos divirtámonos un rato ¿No?

—No lo sé—Bruce meditó un segundo lo que Hal le decía, no estaba seguro de si era correcto hacer fiesta, y si la hacía debía ser grande ya que tenía muchos compromisos sociales que cumplir, le parecía una mala idea, pero al ver a sus hijos un tanto más emocionados por la idea de una fiesta de boda accedió—está bien, haremos una fiesta, solo espero que estés consciente de lo que te estás metiendo Hal.

—He hecho varias fiestas y parrilladas a lo largo de mi vida ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —Bruce trató de no reírse en su cara—¿Qué tan complicado puede ser organizar una boda? Unas flores unos bonitos manteles y comida, 1, 2,3 ¡listo!

—Oh si, seguro que si—Bruce debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no carcajearse frente a Hal—en fin una vez pasada tanta emoción será mejor alistarse.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió curioso Tim

—Para ir a la escuela —contesto Bruce como no queriendo la cosa

—¡¿Qué?! —los chicos no salían de su estupor, no podía ser cierto.

—Debe ser una broma— se quejó Jason

—Una de muy mal gusto, si es que lo es—dijo Dick de mala gana.

—No, no es una broma, hoy tenemos la entrevista con los directivos de la que esperemos que sea su nueva escuela—concluyó Bruce

—Pero, pero, ¡Pero ni siquiera gozamos las vacaciones! —se quejó Tim

—No Estaban de vacaciones chicos, solo los sacamos de la escuela, pero deben de terminar el año escolar ¿Cierto Bruce? —el mencionado asintió ante el comentario de Hal—aunque quizá si es un poco apresurado el que ya tengan que volver a la escuela…

—Ibas tan bien Hal…—el linterna se encogió de hombros ante el comentario del padre de los muchachos.

—Esto es un complot… un complot de recién casados— Jason aun lucia indignado.

—Suficiente, no está a discusión—Bruce rebuscó entre sus bolsillos un pedazo de papel que desdobló —todos deben de llevar lo que se enlista aquí…— el patriarca de los Wayne les dio el papel.

—¿Qué escuela es? —Hal mostraba su clásica curiosidad.

—Una que me recomendó Oliver, dice que es muy buena, el me ha conseguido la cita tan rápido…hasta donde se no es tan famosa como el Instituto Gotham pero cuenta con buena reputación.

—Mientras no cuente con idiotas en su interior me doy por bien servido—Jason se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su padre.

—El chico tiene razón—Hal intervino mientras tomaba mas comida del platón que estaba en la mesa—lo que menos necesitan ahora es que lo pasen mal en la escuela.

—O que golpees a alguien—dijo Bruce en un tono de burla

—¿Quieres que te golpee a ti? —el aludido solo negó con la cabeza—bueno chicos ya oyeron al señor de la casa, todos a cambiarse o llegaran tarde a su entrevista.

—Llegaremos…—dijo Bruce y se levantó dándole una palmada en el hombro a Hal

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?!

—Quizá quieran conocer a nuestra "madre" —Dick no pudo aguantarse la risa de burla después de su comentario

—ja, ja, ja que chistoso—el linterna se regresó a su plato, pudo ver como Bruce le miraba con algo de desapruebo—¿Qué? Solo termino esto, me pongo los pantalones y nos vamos—dijo en un tono de broma, Bruce suspiró resignado.

"Saint Peter", era lo que decía la fachada de la escuela, lucia quizá un poco anticuada y vieja, no como la reluciente fachada de mármol del instituto Gotham que Bruce había mandado a arreglar una y otra vez.

—Llegamos—dijo Hal en el tono más animoso que pudo, pero los chicos solo le contestaron en un tono gutural.

—Esto está a tres minutos de caerse o volverse un basurero, tt—se quejó el menor de todos

—No seas pesado pequeño ingrato gruñón, no luce tan mal—Hal se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad dispuesto a bajar—deberías ver en donde estudie

—¿En dónde estudio señor Jordan? —Tim lucia curioso, se enfilo para descender del vehículo

—En varios sitios, primero en la base aérea donde trabajaba mi padre luego en varias escuelas públicas, algunas eran verdaderamente horribles.

—Muy parecidas a ti, supongo…—Dijo Jason como no queriendo la cosa mientras bajaba del auto

—Ja, ja, ja que gracioso ingrato gruñón, podrás pensar lo que quieras pero la realidad es que yo siempre he sido un sujeto muy guapo—Hal comentaba esto mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal de la escuela—de hecho fue mi belleza lo que atrajo a su padre en primer lugar—sin duda a Hal le encantaba bromear con eso.

—Hal…. —Bruce no dijo nada, se limitó a ver como sus hijos le miraban de mal modo en especial Jason que le veía con ganas de querer reclamarle— guarda silencio no es el momento ni el lugar de andar contando estupideces—llegó al gran portón de madera y golpeo bastante enérgico, una pequeña puertecilla se abrió, dejando ver un rostro de mediana edad.

—¿Si? —le pregunto el sujeto en un tono por demás misterioso.

—Buenos días venimos a una entrevista para ingresar a mis hijos en la escuela, el director debe estarnos esperando…—Bruce no pudo acabar su frase, el hombre cerro la ventanilla, seguidamente se escucharon una serie de ruidos secos y pesados, se abrió la pesada puerta.

—Usted debe ser el señor Wayne, el director del plantel el hermano Paul le está esperando…—los chicos y Hal se quedaron perplejos no solo porque el plantel lucia en excelentes condiciones por dentro sino porque el hombre que les recibió era un clérigo, iba vestido con sotana—por el pasillo principal al final a la izquierda están las oficinas.

—Es usted muy amable, vamos chicos—Bruce le hizo una señal a sus hijos y a Hal que veían todo con curiosidad.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —se quejó Jason, Bruce se hizo al desentido—¡Una escuela de monjes!

—Y monjas…—señaló Tim mientras veía cruzar a una religiosa que cargaba unos libros

—¡No quiero que me enseñen puras madres! —dijo Jason con suficiente volumen como para ganarse una mala mirada de su padre

—Estoy de acuerdo con el quejoso de Jason—dijo Dick—no creo que me agrade mucho estudiar aquí.

—Tt, ni lo menciones Grayson esto se ve bastante aburrido.

—Pues no tienen opción—sentenció Bruce—créanme que vi otras posibilidades y esta fue la mejor opción, además Oliver dice que es una buena escuela

—¿Por qué es tan buena para Oliver? —Hal se mostró curioso, le había dejado lo de elegir nueva escuela a Bruce, y optó por tomar la recomendación de su amigo no sin antes investigar cómo se debe; no averiguó nada malo, por el contrario la escuela tenia buen nivel educativo y era como la quinta mejor de la ciudad y era accesible para gente de clase media, así que los chicos no estarían rodeados de niños pedantes que les hicieran la vida imposible—¿Qué tanto tiene de especial?

—Mmmm… —Bruce lo pensó— él dice que solo en esta escuela pudieron con sus hijos…

—¡Pero yo no soy Harper! —se quejó Jason

—No, eres peor…—le dijo Tim en tono de burla

—¿A ti quien te llamó enano reemplazo? ¡Vete al infierno! —el ruido de una persona aclarándose la garganta hizo que Jason calmara un poco su ímpetu.

—Buenos días—un hombre mayor había salido a su encuentro desde dentro de las oficinas de la administración—ustedes deben de ser los Wayne, mi nombre es Paul Walker —el hombre ataviado con el traje de su orden le extendió la mano a Bruce.

—Bruce Wayne—Bruce le dio un ligero codazo a Hal para que este reaccionara.

—¡Ah sí! Perdone, soy Hal, Hal Jordan— el linterna le extendió la mano

—Si gustan seguirme de este lado…—el hermano Paul los llevó dentro de las oficinas—señoritas, caballero—señalo a tres personas que estaban a dentro y que para alivio de los chicos no iban vestidos como religiosos —ellos son los Wayne desean ingresar al colegio, les encargo que les hagan los exámenes y pruebas que correspondan, señor Wayne ellos son nuestro equipo de trabajo social, el consejero escolar, nuestra psicóloga y nuestra asesora familiar, estarán con sus chicos aplicándoles unas pruebas mientras charlamos un rato.

—¿Examen? Pero si no estudiamos nada—se quejó Dick

—Tt, eres un cabeza dura Grayson.

—No es esa clase de prueba amigo—el consejero se aproximó a Dick palmeándole el hombro muy familiarmente— son más bien de habilidades sociales y aptitudes.

—¡oh Dios! Descubrirán que alguien es un sociópata…—se quejó Jason mientras miraba a Damián-

—Si Todd y se darán cuenta de tu complejo de inferioridad—Hal y Bruce sentían que les sudaba la parte trasera de la nuca, era muy pronto como para que estuvieran con sus cosas ¿Qué no podían esperar a que les aceptaran para luego causar escándalos?

—Son muy graciosos todos—una de las chicas sonrió divertida, causando una mueca de asombro en la cara de los hijos de Bruce—será mejor comenzar…— se los llevaron a una sala aparte.

Le explicaron a Bruce las reglas de la escuela, había que asistir a los eventos de la escuela sobre todo a los que eran de carácter familiar, se calificaba también el desempeño de los padres y aunque se aceptaban donaciones (cosa que Bruce preguntó) era obligación de los padres colaborar con las actividades económicas, como las ferias escolares y las ventas de pastelillos, eso no le agradó del todo—como vera señor Wayne una de las cosas que promovemos sobre manera es la unión familiar… así como los valores de una vida recta y moralmente aceptable—Hal sintió como el hombre de la iglesia le miraba insistente.

—¿Si? —preguntó el linterna un poco sarcástico.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su papel en esta familia?

—Soy el tío

—Es el padrino —ambas frases las concluyeron con "de los chicos", el religioso no les creía demasiado, se reclino en la pesada silla de su escritorio.

—Señor Wayne… somos hombres de Dios que nos dedicamos a la educación de chicos y chicas— Bruce asintió —pero no somos tontos, leemos los periódicos… y aunque no estaremos muy de acuerdo en la forma de vida que ha elegido, en esta institución creemos que todos los chicos tienen derecho a ser educados de la mejor forma posible.

Era buena señal, para ser de un grupo de gente que se consideraba por tradición conservador y homofóbico sus diálogos sonaban por demás relajados y abiertos—ahora si vienen conmigo les mostrare las instalaciones.

—¿Y los chicos? —Hal pregunto por los cuatro Wayne que aún no habían regresado de sus pruebas y entrevistas.

—Estarán bien, serán llevados a sus clases muestra cuando terminen las entrevistas, después del recorrido podrán marcharse si quieren ya que los chicos deben quedarse para probar las actividades extra escolares, todos los miembros de la escuela deben tener al menos dos de manera obligatoria.

Hal silbó impresionado—vaya este hombre es bueno—dijo el linterna con sinceridad—tener tantas ocupaciones los mantendrá lejos de problemas, quizá ya no vuelvan a estrellar un auto o cosas así—el linterna se ganó malas caras por parte de Bruce y del director.

—No le haga caso, le gusta bromear ¿verdad Hal? —Bruce le dijo esto entre dientes mientras pellizcaba al caballero esmeralda en la espalda, este solo asintió—No lo arruines Hal…—Bruce le dijo al oído mientras comenzaron a seguir al director, aún tenían que recorrer la escuela.

Le dejaron en la entrada de un salón, no tenía pena, solo no era de su interés; Damián no quería entrar al salón de clases que le habían asignado, decidió escapar—Hola—una voz le saludó amenamente —¿eres nuevo?

—Tt, ¿Tu qué crees? —dijo con total desinterés.

—Pues nunca te había visto por aquí y eso que conozco a todos los chicos, al menos los de mi grado… además no tienes uniforme

—Eso no te importa, tt

—Bueno no creo que te hayas perdido, eres del grupo "A" o del grupo "B"

—Tt, no soy de ninguno—Damián comenzaba a irritarse —y lo que hago aquí no debería importarte —miró hacia otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos—¡Hey! —El chico pelirrojo le había quitado de la mano una nota a Damián—eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Lo sabía! Eres de nuevo ingreso ¡Y estarás en mi salón! —el chico pareció emocionarse

—Tt, solo estoy de prueba no sé si me quedare aquí, esta escuela me parece muy corriente.

—Te encantará, ven te presentaré a la clase—cuando Damián reacciono él y su mochila estaban siendo empujados al interior del salón—¡Profesora! —gritó el niño al Entrar.

—Colin, ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos un nuevo alumno—el pelirrojo tiraba de la mano de Damián que lucía bastante incomodo por el agarre, le dio el papel de Damián a la maestra la cual le dio la bienvenida.

—Chicos quiero que le den la bienvenida a Damián Wayne estará de prueba el día de Hoy en la clase y con algo de suerte se quedara con nosotros—todo el salón le saludó con "Hola Damián" que dijeron a coro, el aludido se sonrojó un poco—Colin hay un lugar vacío al lado tuyo, lleva a Damián contigo—el mencionado obedeció llevando al Wayne a que se instale en su sitio; camino a su lugar podía ver como los chicos le miraban y susurraban entre ellos, Damián se sentó al tiempo que la profesora salía en busca de un material, toda la clase se arremolinó alrededor del menor de los Wayne.

¿Eres hijo de Bruce Wayne? ¿Estudiaras aquí? ¿Qué se siente ser rico? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Cómo es tu padre? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Eran preguntas que por momentos ahogaban al pequeño Wayne nunca había sido blanco de tanta curiosidad infantil, trató de contestar tanto como pudo y de comentar todo lo que quiso—si tengo mascotas… varias de ellas, tengo un perro y una vaca y un gato también—dijo como no queriendo la cosa, se sintió importante.

Se sentaron en la cafetería, Hal y Bruce en compañía del director en una mesa que en su mayoría la conformaban maestros y religiosos, a un extremo del salón; del otro lado estaban las mesas donde se sentaban los alumnos.

—Dios, esto se ve delicioso— Hal miraba su bandeja con suma emoción, la comida de cafetería le llevaba recuerdos de su infancia y de sus días en la fuerza área, estaba emocionado

—Tratamos de que la comida que se les da a los chicos sea saludable y deliciosa—dijo el director quien les había mostrado todo el lugar incluyendo el orfanato que estaba al lado y que era también atendido por ellos.

—Es un buen detalle —comentó Bruce

—La comida es muy buena—dijo Hal mientras pasaba un gran bocado, el director se aclaró la garganta—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

—Por lo general acostumbramos dar gracias antes de comer—explico uno de los profesores

—Oh si, cierto, disculpen nunca había estado en una escuela de monjes y eso y pues… además…—Hal no sabía cómo excusarse— ¿mencione que la comida es deliciosa?—Bruce sintió bastante vergüenza. Después de un par de segundos el director tomó un micrófono el cual uso para dar gracias, todos los chicos de la cafetería inclinaron la cabeza exceptuando a cuatro muchachos que no tenían esa costumbre y tampoco uniforme.

—Tt, esto es estúpido—Damian sintió como una mano le hacía agachar la cabeza—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-exclamó bajamente

—Te pueden llamar la atención…anda hazlo—le dijo Colin mientras le hacía un gesto de suplica

—¡Vamos hazlo! —una rubia le pellizcaba el brazo a Tim, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo que todos.

—Lo siento es que no estoy acostumbrado y …¡Auch! —Tim sintió como le pellizcaban nuevamente—Detente…—sintió otro pellizco—¡Brown!

—Sin hablar, durante las gracias—le reprendió ante el gesto de desagrado de Tim. Donde estaban los alumnos de mayor edad dos muchachos miraban todo con bastante incredulidad

—Dar gracias y estar sentado junto a mi hermano, ¿puede haber algo más patético? —manifestó Jason de mala gana.

—Si escuchar que te quejes, cierra la boca de una vez—se quejó Dick por lo bajo—Finalmente…—dijo al ver que todos levantaban la cabeza y comenzaban a comer y a hablar—Esto no parece tan mal lugar.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Es horrible, hay monjas por todos lados y profesores y profesoras que parecen sacados de algún internado europeo, es como estar rodeado por Alfred…

—Creí que te agradaba Alfred—Dick se llevó un poco de comida a la boca.

—El Alfred que me consiente no el que me regaña como los de aquí—Jason se metió comida a la boca—además…—masticaba mientras hacia un esfuerzo por hablar— este lugar está lleno de gente que…—algo llamó la atención de Jason una chica que estaba unas mesas atrás—Tengo que irme—ni tardo ni perezoso se levantó de su lugar abandonando a su hermano.

—¡Por lo menos traga tu comida antes de hablar! —Dick regreso a su plato—maldición—el mayor de los hijos de Bruce se quedó solo en su lugar ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado todo?

Complicado, todo era complicado para Hal y Bruce cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban fuera de la escuela —¿crees que estarán bien? —pregunto Hal un poco incomodo

—Estarán bien, solo es una nueva escuela—comentó Bruce como no queriendo la cosa

—sabes a que me refiero…—Hal no hallaba como decir lo que estaba imaginando—¿no te preocupa que los fastidien? Es decir, son nuevos de a medio año, tienen tu apellido y además "dos papás" les acompañaron a la escuela—Hal dijo esto haciendo comillas con los dedos

—Lo sé, se a qué te refieres pero debemos confiar en que estarán mejor, la escuela no parece mala—Bruce se subió al auto junto con Hal

—Sí, bueno quizá tengas razón—el linterna se abrochó el cinturón—¿A dónde iremos ahora?-el auto se puso en marcha

—Tengo que ir a la oficina, así que te dejare el auto para que regreses por los chicos

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Hal se cruzó de brazos ante la cara de incomodidad que puso Bruce—yo no voy a venir por tus hijos—sentenció

—Apenas es el primer día y ya empezaste de flojo —le contestó con sarcasmo

—No seas idiota, hoy los chicos necesitaran a su padre no a mí, así que tu vendrás por ellos—Hal se puso firme en su postura, Bruce necesitaba pasar más tiempo con sus hijos y el le obligaría le guste o no—además gracias a ti y a tu bocota yo tengo que organizar una boda ¿recuerdas? —el caballero de la noche bufó con desgano y resignación

—¿no me dejaras en paz si no hago lo que dices verdad? —el linterna negó con la cabeza

—De acuerdo cariño, te dejo en casa para que comiences con lo de la boda y yo vengo por los chicos en una horas

—si vuelves a llamarme de esa forma tu espalda va a romperse de nuevo Bruce lo juro por tus puntiagudas orejas—el amenazado rio bajamente, era tan divertido hacer enojar a Hal.

En serio, en verdad quería ser paciente con Bruce, quería serlo con toda su familia pero ni bien había contemplado una pelea entre los chicos en la mañana cuando ya estaba en una semi discusión con Alfred, ¿Quién dijo que planear una boda sería fácil?.

Se alivió en verdad se alivió cuando recibió la llamada de Bruce—Necesito que vayas por los chicos—le dijo por teléfono su ahora prometido.

—Mira quien es es ahora el flojo…—le contestó Hal con sarcasmo, solo escucho la palabrería de Bruce que hablaba sobre juntas negocios y demás—sí, si como digas yo paso por los chicos—se resignó —¡Alfred ire por los chicos!

—Está bien Joven Jordan— Alfred le salió al camino al linterna para despedirse—aprovechando la salida…—Hal miró a Alfred expectante—necesito que pase al centro comercial a buscar unas cosas

—¿Comida?

—No aun no, para eso iremos a donde el servicio de banquetes, por ahora solo los muestrarios para ver el color de los manteles y las servilletas, así como de los adornos—Hal no pudo evitar una mueca ¿era en serio? ¿Muestrarios? —¿sucede algo joven Jordan?

—No, no es nada Al iré por los muestrarios…supongo que será bueno para los chicos llegaran relajados a casa—Hal vio que el mayordomo le echaba una mirada reprobatoria—está bien no les compro golosinas antes del almuerzo—dicho esto el linterna se dirigió a su auto.

Cuando Dick salió de la escuela ya era poco más de medio día, iba cargando la compacta mochila que había llevado solamente una libreta un par de bolígrafos y ropa para deportes, le sorprendía ser el primero en salir, para ir a buscar a su padre aunque no le sorprendió no verlo presente en ese momento.

—Hola señor Jordan—Dick se acercó amistosamente saludando a Hal

—Hola chico, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Bastante bien…—Dick no pudo evitar mover el rostro hacia la izquierda cuando vio pasar a un grupo de chicas "Adios Richard" , le dijeron entre risas mientras el muchacho solo les saludaba con la mano

—¡Ja! Veo que fue un buen día muchacho—Hal le dio un codazo a Dick quien se sonrojo ligeramente—seguro que las impresionaste

—si bueno algo así—Dick interrumpió lo que hablaba con Hal para mirar a una pelirroja que caminaba cerca de ellos—¡Nos vemos mañana Bárbara! —le dijo animoso pero la chica solo le dedico una mueca de desdén—demonios…—comentó para si cabizbajo

—¿Capitana de las porristas? —Dick negó con la cabeza ante el asombro de Hal

—No realmente… del equipo de Gimnasia bueno lo era indiscutiblemente hasta que… alguien hizo una ligera exhibición…

—¡No te creo! ¿Te convertiste en capitán del equipo de gimnasia en tu primer día? —Hal lucia bastante impresionado tanto que no escucho el "subcapitan si me quedo en la escuela" que su hijastro pronunció

—No es para tanto…

—¿Cómo qué no? eso haría sentir orgulloso a cualquiera, yo nunca he sido capitán ni nada y estoy casi seguro de que tu padre tampoco—Hal tomó aliento para continuar con su discurso—espera a que le digamos a Bruce y Alfred

—No creo que importe mucho pero bueno…—Hal notó que el semblante de Dick se ensombreció un poco.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —Un alegre Tim llego corriendo mientras se despedía de una chica rubia—¡Hola señor Jordan! —

—Hola enano ¿tuviste buen día? —Tim asintió—me da gusto oír eso, me contaras en el camino ahora adentro que ahí viene Damián

—Y no luce muy feliz—dijo Tim como no queriendo la cosa

—Muévanse idiotas—un enfurruñado Damián se metió a la camioneta yendo hasta el último asiento

—¿Mal día Dami?

—Mal final Grayson, pero no es que te importe…

—A mi si —Hal interrumpió la plática desde la parte de afuera quería saber por qué el día de Damian había sido tan malo

—¿Y desde cuándo? Tt, pervertido metiche

—¿y por qué no? Anda hablarlo te hará sentir mejor…

—Talvez después—Damián se acomodó para mirar por la ventana —¿podemos irnos ya?

—Cuando llegue tu hermano Jason—Damián hizo una mueca, pero para buena suerte de todos en solo unos segundos llegó Jason quien sin decir una palabra tomó su lugar—bueno en vista de que estamos todos —Hal hizo una seña y todos se acomodaron, el linterna se situó tras el volante y arrancó la camioneta.

Pasaron varios minutos nadie decía nada se limitaban a mirarse y observar por la ventana—¿Cómo les fue? — era una pregunta general y la verdad es que a Hal le mataba la curiosidad, recibiendo por respuesta Un "bien", dos "regular" y un "decente" eran buenos signos ¿no? —¿Quién me contará primero? —Nadie dijo nada —¿Tim?

—Bueno mi clase es bastante agradable, resolví un problema de matemáticas frente a toda la clase y me gané una felicitación y aunque Stephanie Brown es molesta por momentos, nos hicimos buenos amigos

—La chica con la que te vi a la salida ¿cierto? —hal vio como Tim asentía por el retrovisor

— Tt, Drake amigo de las niñas no sorprende a nadie

—Al menos yo hice amigos—comentó Tim en un tono de broma muy sarcástico

—Pues para tu información no eres el único—Todos se asombraron por la afirmación de Damian—tt, dejen de verme de esa forma idiotas ¡Jordan! —el menor de los Wayne sintió como el auto se detenía de golpe

—Lo siento enano, pero es que casi me paso la luz roja—Hal se dio la vuelta para mirar a Damian—así que…cuéntame de tus nuevos amigos…—el sonido de un claxon a los pocos minutos hizo que Hal emprendiera el camino nuevamente

—No me digas que te encontraste algún asesino en serie dispuesto a convertirse en tu cómplice en el crimen—se burló Jason, sus otros hermanos rieron divertidos

—Tt, si tanto quieren saber…uno de os chicos de mi clase se pegó a mi desde que me vio en el pasillo e insistió en enseñarme la escuela, me acompaño todo el día….

—Entonces es un novio, no un amigo—se volvió a burlar Jason

—¡Cierra la boca! —Damian se sonrojo por el comentario—no parece ser tan perdedor como tú, eso ya es algo.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan de mal humor?—Dick observo curioso a su hermano más pequeño quien solo se cruzó de brazos y volvió a bufar.

—Por eso del estúpido deporte—nadie entendió nada— tuve que ingresar a futbol soccer

—¡¿Tu?! ¿Trabajando en equipo es casi tan irreal como Jason con una habitación limpia—dijo Tim como no queriendo la cosa y ganándose un golpe por parte del aludido, Hal rio, le pareció que Tim tenía razón

—No es mi culpa…el estúpido consejero recomendó ponerme a trabajar en deportes en equipo, era eso o nado sincronizado—todos rieron divertidos, Damian solo se apenó

—Bueno será divertido verte correr tras de un balón—dijo Hal desde detrás del volante—hablando de deportes, ¿en qué actividades quedo cada quién?...digo ya sabemos que Damian está en futbol, pero ¿qué más harás enano gruñón?

—Tt, Artes: Musica

—Suena bien si tocas un instrumento de la misma manera en que te quejas serás un maestro en poco tiempo, a ver los demás cuenten a la clase

—Para tu información pervertido, yo ya soy un maestro en varias artes… la liga de asesinos también tiene un lado artístico—dijo presumiendo el menor

—Si por que consideran el asesinato como un arte—Dijo Jason en tono de burla nuevamente

—Tiéntame Todd y te convertiré tu cadáver en un Picazo

—Bueno ya, nada de amenazas, los dos son una especie de arte moderno a su manera… así que dejen de amenazarse y mejor continuemos— Hal interrumpió para evitar la pelea entre sus dos hijastros— ¿Tim?

—Tenis y teatro—dijo muy seguro de si el tercer hijo de Bruce

—Teatro, vaya tienes dotes para eso…nadie lo duda

—Si es tan dramático cuando se pone en su papel de niño chiquito—dijo Dick y Tim lo vio de mal modo, era el turno de Dick de explicar sus talleres

—Gimnasia…. —Dick tartamudeo un poco—y danza moderna…

—¿Danza? ¿Con el tutú y todo? —Hal tuvo que aguantar un poco la risa

—Claro que no… yo uso ropa de deportes… además no es así como lo piensa, es que bueno yo… estem bueno…

—¿La pelirroja? —Hal vio como el mayor de los ijos de Bruce asentía por el retrovisor mientras se enfilaba al estacionamiento del centro comercial—entendible, aunque hasta donde se tienes talento para las acrobacias—Dick sonrió agradecido por el comentario—bueno, todos abajo— los Wayne comenzaron a descender del vehículo—solo iremos por unas cosas que pidió Alfred y nos vamos a casa ¿Jason? —el segundo hijo de Bruce no le hizo caso—no me mires así… ¿Qué tu no elegiste actividades?

—Como si te importara en verdad…—Jason dijo esto más para sí que para Hal, pero el linterna alcanzo a escucharlo—Americano… y me falta decidir lo demás… ¿Podemos apresurarnos?

—Si claro— a Hal le pareció extraña la reacción de Jason no sabía exactamente por qué le costaba aceptar tanto que alguien se preocupara por el de esa forma, la falta de cercanía con Bruce le afectaba bastante—Futbol Americano, entonces te veremos golpear gente en el campo…seguro serás un buen Mariscal de campo.

—Aún tengo que hacer pruebas para la posición que me tocaría jugar—Jason lo dijo como queriendo la cosa

Todos comenzaron a avanzar por el estacionamiento —hace mucho tiempo que no voy a ver competencias deportivas, sabes me gusta ir a los partidos escolares de Americano y estoy seguro que Bruce también le gustara ir.

—Aunque le guste seguro no tendrá tiempo de asistir a ninguna de nuestras competencias— los otros tres hijos de Bruce apoyaron el comentario de Jason—así que ingresar a esos deportes es una maldita pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Wow! No comiencen con sus cosas depresivas—Hal se adelantó unos pasos quedando dejante de los cuatro chicos —el deporte les ayudara a mejorar sus habilidades y estoy seguro que les hará destacar dentro de esa escuela, y si tanto les preocupa que nadie vaya a sus competencias pues—Hal tomó aire para decirle a los chicos lo que necesitaban escuchar—yo ire …

—¿A todas? —pregunto Tim curioso

—A todas—asintió Hal tomando una pose de superioridad

—¿Y si llama la liga? —inquirió Dick

—Suplentes…

—Tt, seguro que te llaman los enanos azules de tus jefes—Damian vio como Hal se acercaba hasta a él poniendo su cara cerca de la suya.

—Enano, tú eres un enano más importante que esos azules—Damian se sonrojó ante el comentario de Hal quien además le revolvió el pelo— vamos anímense, es un nuevo inicio para ustedes… todo comienza de cero no se preocupen les prometo que su padre estará asistiendo a todas sus cosas y sino al menos me tendrán a mí.

—No sé si eso me hace sentir mejor—Jason aún se mostraba renuente—¿lo prometes? —Hal asintió convencido haciendo que todos relajaran sus expresiones, lucían más agradecidos.

—Bueno ¿Qué les parece una golosina del centro comercial? Yo invito—Hal dijo esto para animar más a los chicos

—No podía ser de otra forma pervertido— Jason fue el primero en cruzar la puerta del centro comercial seguido de Tim y Damian

—Señor Jordan —Hal miró a Dick al cual le extendió unos billetes—Gracias…

—De nada enano, compren lo que quieran pero dejen espacio para la comida, yo iré por lo que Alfred pidió.

—Yo no… está bien, le compraremos algo…—dicho esto se alejó del linterna para alcanzar a sus hermanos, Hal no era tonto sabia a que se refería con ese "Gracias" pero no era necesario mencionarlo no arruinaría ese momento agradable hablando de cosas pesadas para los chicos.

Era difícil de asimilar estaba en un local especializado en servicios de banquetes, el segundo que visitaba en el centro comercial, ya tenía consigo al menos cuatro catálogos y estaban por darle dos más, odiaba a Alfred en ese momento y más que nada a Bruce por haber abierto la boca—muchas gracias—dijo tratando de sonar amable mientras tomaba los nuevos muestrarios para salir del lugar, llevando tantas cosas con el apenas y podía ver su camino, estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien al salir del local, logrando esquivar a la persona pero arrojando todo al suelo.

—Ten más cuidado—le reclamo la mujer que apenas pudo esquivar Hal cuando los catálogos se le cayeron al suelo—Oh… eres tú…

—Lo siento yo no….—Hal se quedó sin palabras, la mujer frente a él no era otra que su ex jefa Carol Ferris—Carol ¿Qué haces aquí?

—-Vine de compras ¿Qué no es obvio? —Contestó la mujer con desdén—me sorprende un poco verte por aquí

—A mí me sorprende más verte aquí ¿Qué haces en Gotham? ¿Me extrañabas?

—No te emociones Hal vine solo por negocios—Un silencio incomodo se armó entre ambos—deberías de recoger tus catálogos

—Si eso…—Hal levantó las cosas ayudado por Carol—no te molestes…

—Es difícil elegir un color para la boda ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo…? —Hal se puso de pie bastante impresionado por el comentario de su ex novia

—Solo lo deduje… además está en las revistas—Carol desdobló una revista de chismes que había comprado unos momentos atrás, en la portada se podía leer "En tres semanas serán Sr y Sr" junto con una foto de Bruce y Hal

—Maldición…—el linterna se sintió por demás apenado e incómodo con la situación, en verdad que la prensa seguía los movimientos de Bruce a todas partes—escucha Carol yo… ¿quieres un café? —quizá sería bueno intercambiar unas palabras con su ex, la cual para su grata sorpresa le aceptó la invitación

Se dirigieron a un Starbucks, Hal pidió dos cafés aun recordaba cómo le gustaba a Carol, se lo llevó esta comenzó a dar tímidos sorbos mientras miraba como Hal guardaba su tarjeta de crédito en la billetera—al menos tu economía ha mejorado

—Si bueno, idea de Bruce que yo tuviera una tarjeta de crédito—Hal notó lo que dijo —es decir…

—Vaya se preocupa mucho por ti

—No es lo que tú piensas… es decir lo que quiero decir… demonios …sabes como soy y sabes que en la sociedad no todo es lo que parece —Hal se sentía nervioso más nervioso de lo normal, después de todo la última platica que había tenido con Carol había sido más bien una áspera discusión en donde de un solo tajo acabo su relación laboral y sentimental.

—Ni me lo digas, pero no logro entender bien aún tengo muchas dudas.

—Bruce es un buen amigo y un compañero

—Compañero de vida supongo —Carol dijo esto un poco irónica

—No es así de sencillo—Hal dejo un momento su bebida—me gustaría que confiaras en mí, que me hubieras dejado explicarte ese día que fui a tu oficina.

—Hal tú lo has dicho es complicado, pude haber actuado por impulso si quieres pensarlo así pero debes admitir que tengo un poco de razón en desconfiar; te has escapado tantas ocasiones— a Hal le pareció que con esto Carol hacía referencia a un posible compromiso con ella— y desaparecido otras más, habían semanas en las que no sabía nada de ti una no tiene que ser una genio para saber que algo anda mal.

—No podía decirte la verdad y me temo no poder decirte todo completo ahora

—No hace falta que me lo digas, sé que si no te casas con Bruce legalmente perderá la custodia de sus hijos—Hal estuvo a punto de cuestionar a Carol—yo también tengo contactos, el señor Wayne no es el único con dinero en esta y otras ciudades—la mujer bebió de su café para dar más dramatismo a lo que decía.—no tengo que ser una genio, después de que saliera todo a la luz saque mis cuentas tus desapariciones se volvieron más frecuentes después de aquella fiesta donde fuimos y conociste a Bruce Wayne…

—Carol no…no es lo que tú crees— ¡Demonios! Hal se sentía atrapado, era tan complicado decirle por que se iba, no era tan sencillo decir: no Carol, no salía Con Bruce yo soy linterna verde y desaparecía para ir a proteger la galaxia, en cuanto a Bruce solo finjo que lo amo para que no me metan a la cárcel…faltaría ver que creería menos la señorita Ferris

—Ya no sé qué creer, no sé si alguna vez me amaste.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti—cruzaron miradas pudieron ver algo en los ojos del otro, pero no sabían que era exactamente.

—Sera mejor que me vaya — Carol pudo ver como detrás de Jordan aparecían cuatro muchachos, uno de ellos grito un "Señor Jordan" —tu familia te espera, gracias por el Café Hal nos veremos en la corte…— Carol tomó su bolso y su café—espero que me invites a la boda…

Se quedó perplejo, todo lo había tomado con una pasividad digna de la reina de las nieves, por dentro Hal se sintió confundir—¡Señor Jordan le compramos algo! —Tim le extendió a Hal un Cupcake que tenía una cubierta llena de chispas, pero este no reacciono—Es de fresa… ¿no le gusta?

—¿Ah? — Sacudió su cabeza— si claro que me gusta me viene bien un dulce en este momento— le dio una mordida, más bien lo gasto en un par de segundos mientras veía como la que había sido la mujer de su vida desaparecía entre la gente.

—¿Quién era ella? —Dijo un mal humorado Jason

Hal Vaciló un poco—¿Quién Carol? —Jason asintió —es mi… una conocida nada más… será mejor regresar a la mansión chicos Alfred debe estarnos esperando para el almuerzo— les hizo una seña para que le ayudasen con sus catálogos—por cierto si pregunta no compramos ni comimos nada en el centro comercial— los cuatro hijos de Bruce accedieron gustosos a pesar de las shoqueantes noticias de la mañana cerraban el día con un buen y dulce sabor de boca, lástima que Hal no pudiera decir lo mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ... hice de las mías... aqui esta un pequeño problema con el que Bruce (no batman) ...tiene problemas para lidiar: sus hijos... y el estado de Gotham que quiere quitárselos, por suerte para el Linterna estuvo ahí para seguirle la corriente que pensaran sus hijos de toda esta historia?, les habrá servido de algo estar lejos de su padre y cuidados por trabajadoras sociales? y que pensara Hal? el no tiene Hijos como ya lo dijo, ahora tiene 4...podrá con ellos?
> 
> En fin ojala les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto...como siempre comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos, me despido con mi peticion de siempre: plis dejen reviews...saludos!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
